Almas frágiles
by Pink Nymphetamine
Summary: .FANFIC DESCONTINUADO.
1. Miedo a perder la cordura

_**Fanfic de D Gray Man. Esta historia parte desde el capítulo 186 del manga. Espero apegarme a la historia bien. Espero no hacer personajes demasiado OoC (jeje, ya fallé). Por favor comenten en qué puedo mejorar mi fanfic. Hay muchas parejas. Disfrute el fanfic.**_

**Título:** Almas Frágiles.

**Géneros:** Drama, Angst, Adventure, Suspense, Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship

**Personajes Principales:** Allen Walker (14vo Noé), Lenalee Lee, Tyki Mikk, Yuu Kanda, Lavi, Howard Link, Road Kamelot, Komui Lee, Jasdavi.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Lenguaje, Spoilers del manga, Teorías locas acerca de la historia, Temática Sexual.

_**p.d.: Notifíqueme los errores en la historia y detalles, por favor, que justo acabo de terminar de ver el manga y anime.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y de nadie más. Yo sólo les uso para la realización de este fanfic, gracias.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Primera Noche: Miedo a perder la cordura.**

Acurrucó su cuerpo a su lado, lleno de gozo, una sensación de satisfacción completa que por primera vez llenó su cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza sobre el corazón de la joven con quien compartía la cama de sábanas blancas, adoraba el sonido de tambor chocar tan rápidamente contra el pecho perteneciente a ella.

Allen Walker sonrió, rió suavemente, así como la delicada mano de seda de la muchacha acariciaba sobre su rostro sonrosado. Su mano era tan cálida. Se sentía muy bien. Su respiración aún era entrecortada, los jadeos femeninos eran música para sus oídos.

Sus brazos rodearon el caliente cuerpo, compartiendo el sudor joven, besándose sus caras entre sí como un Sol mañanero. Por un momento más, quisieron sentirse el uno al otro; se abrazaron fuertemente. La piel se calentaba rápidamente por la fantástica fricción entre dos cuerpos diferentes.

"_Komui me matará_."

Todo comenzó cuando Allen se percató que Howard Link ya no le supervisaría por un rato. No. Eso no se podría llamar comienzo. Desde aquella vez, un año atrás o un poco más, cuando por primera vez cruzó mirada con una joven exorcista de la Orden Oscura, casi de su misma edad. Fue el día en el que entró y se convirtió oficialmente en un exorcista de la Orden. Ella era hermana menor del supervisor Komui Lee, y su nombre era Lenalee Lee.

Sería mentira decir que fue amor a primera vista, y no fue sino hasta poco después, cuando un lazo potente comenzó a unirlos un poco más. Tal vez porque comenzaron a trabajar juntos, como equipo de exorcistas. Pero su deber era exterminar a las armas llamadas Akuma, todo se trataba de un campo de batalla. Eran aquellos momentos fuera de la guerra que alzaron una conexión, una amistad inquebrantable.

Pero había veces en las que su amistad diluía algo más, algo de naturaleza impura. Lenalee era una joven hermosa, muy bien proporcionada, y claro, con varios pretendientes secretos. Existió la cosquilla de lujuria alguna vez. Allen se forzó a reprimir el deseo impuro, su instinto como hombre, pues no deseaba ser un seguidor de su maestro, el General Cross Marian, quien era, para ser exorcista, era muy popular con las mujeres. Era una especie de Casanova insaciable. Y Allen rechazaba todo lo relacionado con él. Es que lo detestaba.

Aún así ¿era capaz de frenar sus hormonas para siempre? Era un adolescente después de todo. Allen Walker también sabía que los sentimientos de Lenalee eran mucho más que sólo amistosos. Claro, frente a sus amigos y compañeros, todo era un disfraz de amistad simple y sincera, pero ella solía 'soltarse' en cuanto nadie estaba al acecho y sólo quedaba Allen Walker.

Lenalee Lee, quien había crecido dentro de la Orden Oscura, siempre convivió la mayor parte del tiempo con varones (ya que la mayoría de los exorcistas, científicos y buscadores eran hombres). Vivió bajo la constante vigilancia y cuidado de su hermano mayor, Komui, quien (aparte de ser el Jefe Oficial de la Orden Oscura) casi siempre ahuyentaba a cualquier hombre que se pretendiera con ella. Era un hermano amoroso, pero demasiado sobre protector. Y aunque Lenalee hubiera tenido a toda la Orden suspirando por ella, jamás en su vida había sentido un amor diferente al fraternal. Nunca se enamoró de alguien realmente… hasta que conoció a Allen Walker.

Con Allen Walker sintió una conexión sentimental más allá de lo que veía superficialmente. Ella se abrió con él como no hizo con otra persona, excepto tal vez, su hermano. Pero no sólo trataba de confianza y compañerismo. Había algo más profundo que eso. De algún modo extraño, ella sentía como si Allen completara un pedazo faltante de su persona. Clasifico éste sentimiento como 'amor'.

Como sea. De un modo u otro, todos esos pretextos sentimentales les llevaron hasta este punto. Yacían descansando extasiados y sorprendidos de sí mismos en una sola cama, sin prenda alguna, sin secretos que contarse entre ellos. O por lo menos así pensaba la joven Lenalee Lee. Aquel momento de goce y de placer no duraría mucho, bien lo sabía el joven Walker, existían cosas que pronto volverían a nublar su mente del mundo real. Un agudo dolor en su cuerpo le hizo recordar aquello que intentó aquí desvanecer de su mente.

Lenalee notó la mueca de dolor de Allen. Sus ojos se fueron directamente a la larga cicatriz que cruzaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo, como si le hubiera atravesado y cortado una cuchilla gigante el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

–Allen, ¿aún te duele?–con su bajo tono de voz preguntó la muchacha, con su mano acariciando la línea de la cicatriz cuidadosamente, como si estuviera delicado aquel tejido magullado.

–Estoy bien, Lenalee. Fue sólo un espasmo.–forzó una sonrisa, la que Lenalee usualmente conocía, una sonrisa forzada que era máscara para disfrazar el dolor interno. Esto sólo hacía que ella se preocupara más.

Ésa cicatriz se la hizo en una de sus misiones más recientes con Yuu Kanda, Howard Link y Noise Marie. Utilizó su arma anti akuma, Crown Clown, su brazo, donde residía su Inocencia, se separaba de su cuerpo para tomar forma de una espada gigantesca, y destruía a los Akuma y cualquier cosa que fuera malvada. Y ése fue el impacto más grande para Allen. Se empaló a sí mismo junto al Akuma contra un muro con su propia espada, a sabiendas de que ésta no dañaba a los exorcistas. Pero algo ocurrió en aquel momento. Algo dentro de su alma comenzó a quemarlo, un dolor insoportable atravesó su cuerpo, hasta casi hacerlo perder la conciencia. El 14vo Noé había comenzado a despertar. Y la cicatriz en su cuerpo era la marca del pecado que residía de él.

Sentía un miedo terrible. Allen Walker, antes de la misteriosa desaparición de su Maestro Cross, se enteró de la verdad acerca de el Noé que dormía en su interior. La canción del Músico que inexplicablemente supo tocar en el piano del Arca de Noé. El 14vo Noé, el miembro de la familia de Noé que traicionó al Conde del Milenio y le intentó matar; quien luego resultó ser el hermano de Mana Walker, su difunto padrastro, había implantado sus memorias dentro del pequeño Allen antes de morir. Cross Marian reveló a su joven pupilo que pronto las memorias del 14vo se apoderarían de su cuerpo y Allen Walker dejaría de existir.

Sintió mucho más miedo. Parecía que iba a perder la batalla interna contra el 14vo. Y Allen no podía permitírselo, porque años atrás, él le hizo una promesa a Mana, su padrastro, que no dejaría de andar hasta el final. Y, aunque el 14vo fuera el hermano de Mana, Allen tenía este persistente deseo de cumplir su promesa. No podía dejar que el 14vo tomara su cuerpo… no aún. ¿Quién más podría derrotar al Conde del Milenio sino él?

–¿Estás pensando en ello, Allen?–preguntó Lenalee, casi como si pudiera ver a través de la mente del joven Walker. Y con 'ello', Allen sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Lenalee.

–Soy un tonto. Incluso ahora, cuando estoy contigo, no puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza.–dijo Allen, acarició con su brazo izquierdo, aquel de piel ennegrecida por la posesión de la Inocencia, la mejilla suave de Lenalee Lee.

–No te culpo. Es un asunto importante, después de todo.

–Lenalee… a veces me da miedo.–confesó Allen.–Yo no quiero desaparecer. No quiero dejarte a ti o a los demás atrás. Siento que si desaparezco, mi vida entera habrá sido un desperdicio… Por eso tengo que hacer lo imposible para evitar desaparecer.

–Entonces no te rindas, Allen.–dijo Lenalee, sus rasgados ojo brillaban.–Yo no creo que desaparecerás. Tengo fe en ti. Todos tus amigos tienen fe en ti. Tú no te rendirás.–besó tiernamente su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, su boca.

–No pienso en rendirme. Moriré antes de que el 14vo logré apoderarse de mi cuerpo.–Allen tenía una mirada determinada en sus ojos gris plateados. Lenalee sonrió, pero por dentro estaba insegura, esas palabras no bastaban para brindarle tranquilidad.

* * *

Ella jugaba en jardines de fantasía, césped de verde brillante y flores maquilladas de colores bellísimos. Y ella adoraba atrapar a las mariposas… para luego aplastarlas con sus manos. Ella luego le traía los pedazos de las alas de los bellos insectos a su 'tío' Tyki.

–Road, ya no hagas eso. Tus manos quedan todas pegajosas por tanta masacre de insectos.–se quejó el tío Tyki con la pequeña niña.

–Pero es divertido. Y creía que a Tyki le gustaban las alas de las mariposas.–contestó la jovencita, en su habitual tono de niña consentida.

–Me gustan cuando están todavía vivas.

–Ay, pero ella se ve tan mona e inocente cuando caza mariposas.–interrumpió otro hombre mayor al entrar al jardín, uniéndose a Tyki. Era alto y moreno, varios rasgos similares a los de Tyki, pero éste lucía más maduro.

–¿Y a qué viniste, Sheryl?–preguntó Tyki, un poco molesto.

–¿Qué no puedo unirme con mi hermano y mi adorable niña en un maravilloso día como éste?–respondió con un tono de ensueño.

–Si con 'maravilloso' te refieres a una guerra mundial fuera de los muros de esta mansión, no puedo reprocharte.–El mal humor de Tyki Mikk era demasiado evidente, Sheryl Kamelot, su 'hermano', ya reconocía ese rostro de inconformidad y furia reprimida.

–¿Estás bien, Tyki?–preguntó Road Kamelot, su supuesta 'sobrina', en su dulce tono de voz reflejaba una ligera preocupación.

Había ya pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente que perturbó a Tyki Mikk, el Placer de Noé. El dolor de las cicatrices que marcaban gran parte de su cuerpo, le estuvieron a punto de llevarlo a perder la cordura. Todo ese dolor era demasiada carga para él solo, sentía como si un monstruo dentro de su cuerpo tratara de salir desgarrándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Tanto era el sufrimiento que sintió que llegó a romper un ventanal y casi lastimó a Road.

–Estoy mejor.–respondió Tyki a su sobrinita, aunque todavía no podía deshacerse de ése carácter de molestia. Road seguía sin estar convencida.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberías descansar un poco más, hermano Tyki… Yo te acompaño con gusto.–rió Sheryl con una sonrisa que a Tyki le daba cierto asco, que podía ser sólo parte del extraño comportamiento de su 'hermano'. No, incluso denominarlo como 'hermano' era demasiado enfermizo para aceptarlo.

–Estoy bien, gracias.-respondió Tyki sin pensarlo. De repente Road, sin siquiera preguntar, apoyó sus brazos y recostó su dulce cara sobre el lecho de su tío Tyki, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color café. Lo miraba fijamente, y evidenciaba un sentimiento muy conmovedor, tan cálido y real como el amor fraternal que a cualquier humano lo unía a otro.

Tyki sabía que Road era mucho mayor que él, con respecto a tiempo de vida como hija de Noé, y ella no era completamente su pariente consanguínea (sólo les unía la sangre de Noé), pero Tyki había aprendido a mirarla como su verdadera familia, como a una hermana, una madre, una hija… su sobrina a final de cuentas. El punto es que Tyki la amaba de forma sincera, auténtica; no como aquel amor sintético y teatral que el Conde del Milenio mostraba con toda la familia de Noé.

Y Road, Tyki sabía, que sus sentimientos por él también eran puros y verdaderos. De hecho, ella era la única con quien Tyki sentía una conexión profunda y familiar. Ni siquiera su lealtad con el Conde del Milenio se comparaba con su amor por Road Kamelot.

Road era como una niña pequeña, pero en realidad, su edad física sería de unos doce a catorce años de edad. Y tal vez era más vieja que el mismo Tyki. Pero su comportamiento era el mismo que el de una niña rica mimada de ocho años. Pero ella tenía un lado de su personalidad que demostraba cierta crueldad y sadismo cuando se trataba de una batalla o encuentro con algún exorcista.

Exorcistas. Había tal vez una pequeña excepción con respecto a su lado sadista hacia los exorcistas. Cierto muchacho al que por más de una ocasión había fallado en matar. El mismo joven exorcista que le regaló las terribles cicatrices de su cuerpo. Road, incluso una vez, declaró estar enamorada de ése exorcista. Tyki no le odiaba, pero guardaba un horrible rencor hacia su Inocencia por haberle hecho pasar por una experiencia tan monstruosa.

Justo después de que el exorcista le hubiera dejado las cicatrices en su cuerpo, con el arma que pretendía matar el Noé que vivía en su interior, en vez de lograrlo, acabó despertando su lado más temible y oscuro de Noé… y Tyki temió por primera vez a Noé.

Nunca olvidaría las terribles imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza mientras el monstruo estuvo libre por fuera. Su mente humana sintió miedo de Noé. La cruel realidad de su destino como cordero de Noé se había revelado ante sus ojos.

Lo meditó por mucho tiempo. Su cabeza le dolía. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar demasiado. Mucho menos en su destino…

–¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba…–exclamó Sheryl, que trató de ignorar aquel extraño momento entre Tyki y su querida hijastra.–El Conde quiere que la familia entera se reúna para esta noche a cenar.

–Oh. Bien. No faltaré… si es que de verdad la familia completa llega a venir.–respondió Tyki Mikk. Sheryl no pudo evitar observar la indisposición de su hermano menor.

A veces Tyki se preguntaba si esto valdría la pena si Road no estuviera ahí.

* * *

La joven exorcista abrió la puerta cautelosa más silenciosa que un muerto. No había nadie que la pudiera ver. Era su oportunidad.

Más descuidada salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, donde yacía un dormido Allen Walker. Ella había quedado desnuda junto a él hasta que se quedó dormido profundamente. Se tomó la molestia de vestirlo de nuevo de sus pantalones, para quien entrara otra vez a la habitación, no sospechara acerca de una posible aventura juvenil. Se vistió con su uniforme, que era negro con bordes de color rojo y una joyería en su pecho que daba a conocer la insignia de su oficio como exorcista. Peinó un poco su oscuro cabello azabache, que lucía espantoso después de casi dos horas sobre una almohada.

Entonces, arreglada y lista, pensó en encaminarse hacia la oficina de su hermano Komui; rezaba por que él no le fuera a preguntar dónde estuvo, Lenalee no era una buena mentirosa.

–Señorita Lee.–dijo una voz familiar a la derecha de la puerta, la cual le dio un mortal susto a Lenalee. Era el inspector Howard Link. Lenalee casi gritó al ver al joven rubio y lustroso sentado en una silla mirándola con neutralidad.

–Eh… ¿desde cuándo está usted aquí?–preguntó nerviosa. Link se levantó, muy discretamente se dirigió a ella.

–Por favor no haga un escándalo, Señorita Lee. Lo último que quiero es llamar la atención. Le pido que guarde silencio mientras le hablo.–Lenalee asintió, todavía nerviosa. Ella sabía que Link supervisaba a Allen y le comentaba al Inspector Leverrier cada movimiento suyo… y ella no estaba segura de confiar completamente en Link.

–Pero…

–Le pedí que guardara silencio por favor.–dijo Link muy calmado, mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaleco de gamuza roja.–No diré nada de esto a nadie. Será un secreto entre nosotros tres ¿de acuerdo?

Lenalee asintió otra vez, sin estar segura de sentir alivio o pena. ¿Acaso Link estuvo aquí afuera escuchándola a ella con Allen? La joven exorcista se puso roja como tomate, llena de vergüenza.

–Tome esto.–Link sacó de su bolsillo unas pastillas, aparentemente comunes.–Si no quiere tener problemas dentro de la orden, le sugiero que se prevenga de cualquier inconveniente.

Tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era tras pensarlo un segundo. Era un medicamento anticonceptivo. Lenalee tomó las pastillas y las guardo discretamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

–Es una cada doce horas. Tenga cuidado con los efectos secundarios.

–Um… Gracias.–Lenalee sentía que esta era la situación más incómoda en la que se pudo meter. Realmente no sabía cómo agradecerle a Link por el favor… pero le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Silenciosamente ella tomó camino a la derecha, probablemente su hermano la estaría buscando.

* * *

Un muchacho de cabello rojo desordenado, con un parche en el ojo derecho, de rostro largo y amable entraba a las instalaciones de la Orden Oscura acompañado por un hombre muy anciano de singular aspecto, calvo con una coleta canosa y maquillaje negro que rodeaba sus ojos. Eran Bookman y Junior.

Los cuarteles generales eran mucho más amplios y lucros que los anteriores, y daban un aire más relajante, una sensación hogareña que era de extrañarse. Claro, esto solamente gracias a que habían personas y amigos que los recibían calurosamente. Los únicos que no les decían nada de nada eran esas personas enmascaradas de uniforme rojo carmesí, las únicas personas menos amigables del lugar, eran agentes especiales enviados por Central, llamados 'Crow'. Sin embargo, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a su presencia.

–¡Ay, viejo! Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir…–dijo el muchacho estirándose los brazos despreocupado.

–¡Nada de eso!–bramó el anciano al joven.–¡Aún tienes deberes que hacer conmigo, Lavi!

–¡Quince minutos y ya!–respondió el pelirrojo bostezando con propósito de dar impresión de tener más sueño que el que realmente tenía.

–No.–dijo cortante el viejo Bookman.–Nos vamos a nuestra habitación y escribiremos lo atestiguado los últimos días. Es todo.

–Hum… de todos modos me voy a quedar dormido.–dijo entre dientes Lavi mientras le seguía malhumorado los pasos de Bookman.

Junior, mejor conocido por el alias de Lavi, era el aprendiz de Bookman y, tal vez pronto, él se convertiría en el próximo Bookman. Su trabajo era escribir y guardar la historia no contada en los libros, y asegurarse de ocultar aquellas partes que el resto de la humanidad no podía saber. Básicamente tenía que mantenerse vivo hasta envejecer, habiendo presenciado las partes más importantes de la historia, mirando de diferentes puntos de vista.

Bookman siempre le dijo al muchacho que era un requisito ser calmado y serio para ser un Bookman. Pero Lavi estaba muy fuera de lugar con respecto a esos requisitos 'necesarios' para ser un Bookman.

–Lavi, ve a ver cómo se encuentra el joven Walker.–ordenó el anciano mientras supervisaba el trabajo de su aprendiz, viendo que (por milagro) no había quedado dormido mientras escribía el acontecimiento de la guerra iniciada recientemente en Europa.

–Okay. A lo menos algo me va a contentar el día.–respondió Lavi, formando una agradable y traviesa sonrisa. Si iba a ver a su querido amigo Allen, a lo mejor y le dejaba echarse una siesta en su cuarto.

–Cuando vuelvas, cuéntame de su estado y si ha habido algún cambio desde la última vez.–Bookman con gusto iría a visitar él mismo a Allen Walker, pero ahora le había tocado una tarde difícil. Tenía demasiadas cosas que escribir y muy poco tiempo que perder.

Lavi entendía muy bien el asunto de Allen Walker. Se había hecho amigos desde que se unió a la Orden Oscura. Todos los que trabajaban para la Orden conocían bien a Walker. Un muchacho muy joven, de rostro juvenil y corta cabellera blanca (algunos le referían como 'pelo canoso') y de ojos grises. El rasgo más destacable de Allen Walker quizás era su cicatriz que llevaba en la parte izquierda de su sien, un pentagrama invertido, cuya parte inferior cruzaba sobre su ojo izquierdo y terminaba en unas líneas que trazaban sobre su mejilla. Dicha cicatriz había sido hecha por el padrastro de Allen, quien le maldijo cuando le intentó revivir, convirtiéndose en un Akuma. Con la maldición, Allen era capaz de ver el alma atrapada dentro del Akuma. Era una maldición terrible.

Pero era ése aspecto lo menos importante, ya que desde que todos se dieron cuenta que el espíritu del 14vo Noé vivía dentro de Allen Walker, Lavi tenía la obligación de estar pendiente de qué cambios produciría el Noé en caso de tomar control de Allen. Esto era triste para Lavi, sabiendo que tendría que presenciar cuando su mejor amigo desapareciera, siendo reemplazado por alguien a quien probablemente odiaría. Pero éste era su trabajo, su obligación como descendiente de Bookman.

En su camino, arribó sus ánimos al encontrarse con Yuu Kanda, a quien le encantaba llamarle por su primer nombre (porque sonaba chistoso). Pero Kanda siempre le gruñía y le amenazaba de muerte cada que Lavi le llamaba amistosamente 'Yuu'. Según Lavi, era demasiado fácil y divertido provocar a Kanda. Igual, y no era tan mal tipo.

–Hola, Yuu.

–Te voy a meter tu estúpido martillo por donde no llega el sol si vuelves a llamarme por mi primer nombre.–gruñó Kanda, enviándole una mirada de odio eterno al despreocupado Lavi.

Kanda andaba de mal genio casi siempre. Pero en estos días andaba mucho más irritable que de costumbre. Así era desde la última vez de se fue a visitar el viejo cocinero de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Oscura. Aquel cocinero también era un forjador de espadas, y se llamaba Zhu Mei Chan… o algo así. Algo malo debió pasar en aquel entonces. Tal vez tenía relación con aquellos terribles experimentos de síntesis Akuma que le hicieron 9 años atrás. Lavi también quedaba intrigado por el pasado de ése exorcista japonés.

Pero no era momento de preocuparse por Kanda, ahora tenía que encontrar a Allen Walker. Ya conocía el lugar de su habitación, así que fue rápido y fácil de encontrar. A la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Howard Link, quien tenía una expresión difícil de leer. Parecía como si sintiera un peligro acercársele.

–¡Hola, 'Dos Puntos'!–así se le refería Lavi a Link, por que en medio de su frente tenía dos puntos rojos (que obviamente no eran granos). Esto molestó a Link.

–Te pediré que no me vuelvas a llamar así, Bookman Junior.–respondió Link con el entrecejo fruncido de forma graciosa.

–Ay, no te pongas muy cordial conmigo. No creerás cómo me respondió Yuu cuando le hablé.–rió Lavi.–A propósito, ¿porqué no estás vigilando a Allen como normalmente haces?

–Le estoy dando algo de privacidad en estos momentos.–dijo entre dientes el joven rubio.

–¿Cómo? Si hasta te le quedas viendo cuando va al urinario.–bromeó Lavi, pero estaba extrañado, ¿porqué Link le daría privacidad a Allen ahora?

–Él me pidió que se la concediera en estos momentos. No pasa nada.–respondió Link, quien parecía mentir al respecto. Él no era de los que obedecían a chicos como Allen así de fácil.

–Ya, en serio ¿para qué?–preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

–No tengo permitido de darte esa información, Junior.

–Mmhh… ¿Acaso Allen está…?–Lavi iba a decir algo muy raro, pero Link se sonrojó y le interrumpió a tiempo.

–Parece que Walker tenía una infección. Así que me pidió que le dejara arreglárselas solo ¿bien?–Link sintió que había metido la pata muy hondo. Allen le comería vivo si se enteraba que mintió de él de aquella forma. Pero había prometido a Lenalee que nadie se enteraría de este asunto.

–Oh… ¿estará bien?–Lavi puso cara de asustado y de asco. Tal vez él no debió de preguntar a Link.

–Creo que sí. Tal vez esta reposando ahora. Ha estado silencioso por un rato.

–Bueno, voy a echarle una visita.

–¡No! Espere…–Link no pudo detenerle a tiempo cuando Lavi abrió bruscamente la puerta del dormitorio de Allen. Éste yacía en una posición extraña, dormido y tirando baba sobre su almohada. Link creyó que encontrarían a Allen desnudo, pero sus pantalones estaban puestos en su lugar correcto.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse despertó violentamente a Allen, quien lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con la sabana rápidamente y gritar:

–¡No, Komui!, ¡Puedo explicarlo!–exclamó Allen, como si su vida corriera peligro alguno. Tardo unos segundos en quedar en cuenta que la situación era la incorrecta. De la sorpresa se cayó de su cama y se quedó mirando estupefacto a Lavi y Link, quienes también tenían una cara similar.

–Eh, Allen ¿te encuentras bien?–preguntó Lavi, un poco confundido por la situación, mientras que Allen, sonrojado se levantó del suelo.

–Lavi, Link ¿qué hacen aquí?–preguntó Allen, quien estaba más rojo que una fresa fresca.

–El Viejo Panda-man me dijo que viniera a verte… ¿Está todo bien, Allen?– realmente Lavi no tenía pistas de lo que sucedía, y no encontraba situación que le relacionara con un Komui enfadado.

–S-Sí, ¡todo bien Lavi!–contestó nervioso. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia Link, casi con terror.–¡Link! ¿desde cuándo estabas ahí?

–Allen. Yo siempre estuve ahí.–respondió Link, tratando de mantenerse neutral. Entonces Lavi cayó en cuenta que lo que le dijo Link era mentira. Tal vez le avergonzaba haber dejado a Allen solo y repuso lo dicho. Pero eso aún no explicaba porqué permanecía afuera del dormitorio de Allen.

–Oh… bueno, te invito a comer si no tienes nada que hacer.–dijo Lavi, tratando de salir de ahí.–¿Te parece?

–Bien. Allá en el comedor te veo al rato.–respondió Allen, recuperando un poco de su carisma y cordura.

–En dos horas entonces. Voy a echar una siesta por lo mientras… ¿me dejas tu cama, Allen?–preguntó Lavi, pensando que no habría problema en ello.

–¡Toma la mía!–dijo Link, apuntando a la cama que había al lado de un escritorio lleno de papeles y archivos aburridos.

–En serio, no me molesta usar la de Allen.–respondió Lavi, arqueando la ceja pelirroja, cada vez más extrañado del comportamiento de Link. "_Éste tipo esta escondiéndome algo…_"

–Insisto.–dijo Link.

–Mejor toma la de Link, Lavi. ¡La mía esta muy sucia y llena de sudor! No creo que la quieras usar así…–dijo rápidamente Walker, dejando escapar un tenue sudor frío.

–Okay…–contestó Lavi, sin dejar de mirar sospechoso a los dos.–Sólo porque te vi babear sobre la almohada, Allen. Sería asqueroso dormir sobre saliva.–rió Lavi simpáticamente. Y como si fuese su cama propia, Lavi se dejó caer cómodamente sobre la cama de Link, desacomodándola de un golpe.

–Ay, ésta cama es muy cómoda… ¿Acaso cortesía del Inspector Leverrier?–preguntó Lavi soñador, sintiendo como si de verdad descansara sobre una suavecita nube. Este comentario molestó a Link, pero trató de no hacer caso.

Allen se puso una camisa negra sencilla y Link le indicó que le siguiera. Obviamente Allen buscaba una explicación de su supervisor. Al llegar a un lugar alejado, seguros que nadie escucharía un solo ruido, Allen frunció el ceño y miró desafiante a Link.

–En serio ¿desde cuándo estás allá afuera de la puerta?–preguntó Walker, un tono enfadado y avergonzado retumbaba su joven voz.

–El suficiente tiempo como para saber qué pasó. No te preocupes, es un secreto entre tú, la señorita Lee y yo.–respondió Link, neutral como siempre.

–Y Lenalee…

–Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Ella comprendió. Le di pastillas para evitar el embarazo.–explicó Link, viendo la reacción de Allen.

Allen recordaba esas pastillas. Viviendo con Cross Marian por varios años, sabía que él las compraba frecuentemente para sus amantes, por lo que no era raro que conociera bien esas pastillas. Pero no estaba seguro cómo se sentiría Lenalee al respecto. "_Menos mal_" pensó Allen.

–Pero no debiste quedarte ahí.–dijo Allen, sin olvidar la situación que de verdad le preocupaba.

–Recuerda que mi trabajo es vigilarte. Tienes suerte que no soy como ésa gente mirona que no se hubiera contenido para verles mientras ustedes dos fornicaban.–respondió Link con un tono áspero en su voz.

'_Fornicaban_'. Ésa palabra incomodaba mucho a Allen. No sonaba agradable en lo absoluto, casi se sentía como si fuera algo horrible o asqueroso; aquella palabra podía hacer sentir sucio a cualquiera. No era lo mismo que 'hacer el amor'.

–Pero aún así, nos estabas escuchando ¿verdad?–apuntó Allen con Howard Link, apenado, sintiendo que no podía responderle con ésta.

–Tienes suerte que yo no sea como Noise Marie.–contestó Link, refiriéndose obviamente al gran exorcista que todos conocían porque estaba ciego, pero tenía un oído súper humano que captaba sonidos que nadie más podía. Link le ganó de nuevo a Walker.

–Ugh…–sin saber qué contestarle a Link ahora, Allen se dio la vuelta un par de veces sin moverse de lugar, irritado y derrotado.–Esta bien. Pero no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar.

–¿Quieres decir que piensas fornicar con Lenalee Lee otra vez?–preguntó Link, aparentando indiferencia.

–¡Deja de decir ésa palabra!–exclamó Allen furioso, agarrándose con la mano derecha la izquierda que estuvo apunto de propiciarle un puñetazo. Jamás se había enojado con Link, quien siempre le daba mucha paciencia. Nunca tuvo la tentación de golpearle tan fuerte a alguien (aparte de Yuu Kanda) con puño desnudo.

–Perdón.–dijo Link, demostrando aparente indiferencia, pero por dentro, él era un caos. "_¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? Soy un asco_."

* * *

El cuarto donde se tomaba la reunión no era muy diferente al que usaban meses atrás. Era oscuro y las paredes infestadas de diversos cuadros. La mesa, en cambio, era espléndida y brillante, llena de lujos difíciles de pagar para cualquier persona de clase media. Al parecer, habían rostros nuevos y nunca antes vistos en la mesa.

El Señor Conde estaba sentado hasta el final de la mesa, ése lugar único para él solito. Su apariencia era la misma de siempre, un regordete ser con amplia sonrisa permanente, anteojos y orejas puntiagudas y largas que salían debajo de un gran sombrero de copa con adornos florales haciendo juego con calaveritas de dulce. Parecía de buen humor, aunque nadie podía saber con certeza.

Tyki Mikk y Road Kamelot siempre se sentaban a los lado lados del Conde, siendo que tal vez los considerara como sus 'favoritos'. El Conde siempre acostumbraba comenzar con un rico y extravagante postre, que a cualquier ser vivo se le haría agua la boca de ver uno así.

–¡Qué bien! Parece que al fin toda la familia está reunida… casi.–comentó la dulce voz del conde mientras se llevaba a la boca otro bocadito de su postre. Obviamente, por el difunto Skin Boric y los desaparecidos Jasdero y David la familia tenía que quedar incompleta. Por lo menos todos los miembros vivos y existentes estaban comiendo en la misma mesa.

Se pasó un rato saboreando su postre y tarareando alegremente por unos minutos más, y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle al Conde qué es lo que quería con una reunión tan grande. Debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante y delicado.

–Disculpe, Conde.–irrumpió Tyki, sorpresivamente en el silencio.–Pero ¿qué es esto tan importante por lo que nos reunió a todos?

–¡Qué bueno que preguntas, Tyki-pon!–respondió el Conde muy entusiasmado. Parecía de excelente humor ahora.–En estas últimas semanas, el porcentaje de Akumas creados ha ido aumentando de más en más, gracias a las guerras que ha provocado mi querido Sheryl Kamelot.–Sheryl agradeció el cumplido desde su lugar.–Y cuando haya suficientes Akumas de Nivel mayor al del 4, atacaremos a la Orden Oscura para recuperar el Arca vieja.

–Discúlpeme Conde, pero… ¿No será Cross Marian un obstáculo mayor en su plan?

–Ah, no tienes que preocuparte por ése feo del General Cross, Tyki-pon. Tal vez ése anda moribundo por ahí, incluso se piensa muerto por sus propios aliados. Conozco bien a ése hombre, y el odio le sigue adondequiera que va.–dijo el Conde, muy felizmente comiendo los últimos pedazos de su pastel.–No nos molestará por un buen rato.

–¿Y qué hay acerca del 14vo?–preguntó Sheryl, curioso, porque el tema no se había tocado hace tiempo. El Conde rió.

–Antes de comenzar a eliminar a los exorcistas, es prioritario eliminar a Allen Walker.–dijo el Conde del Milenio, sin dejar de sujetar su enorme sonrisa.–Y tendrá que ser lo más pronto posible. El traidor no tardará en despertar dentro de su cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo… Pero tampoco nos arriesgaremos a matarle en grupo. Ya los exorcistas desconfían entre sí, y eso no dará una gran ventaja en nuestros planes.

–¿Cuándo mataremos a Allen?–preguntó la suave voz de la pequeña Road Kamelot. Tyki notaba un ligero temblar en su vocecita de niña.

–Tal vez este fin de semana. A más tardar el domingo… No quisiera prolongar su existencia por mucho tiempo.

Todos los sentados tenían sus ojos puestos en el Conde, algunos con una mirada extrañada y otros divertidos y emocionados.

–Dejaremos que los exorcistas colecten toda la Inocencia restante. Ya habrán tenido que encontrar el Corazón… si Allen Walker no resulta ser el corazón, ése será el plan que seguiremos.

–¿Vamos a matar a todos los exorcistas en una sola batalla?

–No. Primero mataremos a 'los nuevos' y más tarde a los demás. Traeremos muchos Akumas del Nivel 4 para arriba, por supuesto…

–¿A qué se refiere con 'los nuevos', Conde?–preguntó Sheryl, interesado.

–Con los restos del Huevo, los exorcistas crearon a otro tipo de exorcistas mitad Akuma… aparentemente devoran a otros Akuma.

Lulubell, una mujer de la familia de Noé se mostró deprimente con esta última información que dio el Conde del Milenio, ya que la creación de ésos exorcistas tal vez era por culpa de su fracaso de hace meses.

Al término de la reunión familiar, cuando todos comenzaban a abandonar la mesa y regresar a donde se suponía que debían estar, quedaban Tyki y el Conde solos. Había algo en Tyki que le seguía afligiendo, como si tuviera puesta una máquina de tortura que no podía ver ni quitarse de encima. Miró fijamente al sonriente Conde. Tenía que hablar.

–¿El dolor te sigue afligiendo, Tyki-pon?–preguntó el Conde, sin cambiar su dulce tono de voz, como si un abuelo le hablara a su pequeño nieto.–El Noé que llevas dentro sigue castigando tu cuerpo, se te nota mucho.

–Conde, por favor… dígame porqué.–pidió Tyki, sus hombros temblaban, el dolor le carcomía desde adentro de sus cicatrices. El Conde le tomó de forma paternal uno de sus hombros.

–Noé está molesto contigo porque fallaste en matar a los exorcistas una y otra vez.–explicó el regordete Conde.–Perdiste el control del Noé que vive dentro de ti, y eso es un pecado… una vez que lo desatas, no puedes encerrarlo otra vez. Él no descansa hasta que te devora por completo o hasta que Noé decida abandonarte.–dijo, aunque su sonrisa nunca se borraba, se sintió un tono de infantil tristeza en su voz.–Aunque has aguantado muy bien, Tyki-pon, lo estás reprimiendo muy bien y ésa es una señal de que todavía tienes fuerza de voluntad.

–¿Qué hago para que me deje en paz?–preguntó Tyki, casi rogando, temblaba como nunca hubiera hecho en su vida, sentía un miedo abrumador por el monstruo que vivía dentro de él.

–Es muy simple,–el Conde le obligó a Tyki a mirarle directo a los ojos detrás de los gruesos anteojos, unos ojos que causaban temor y revelaban al verdadero demonio que era el Conde del Milenio.–Tienes que terminar el trabajo que te dejé: Matar a Allen Walker.

El Conde se rió agudamente, pero Tyki todavía no le encontraba la gracia.

* * *

**Editado****: Quería mejorar algunas cosas con respecto a la descripción de este capítulo. Espero que funcione bien.**

**N/A:**** Bueno, como estoy editando después de haber escrito diecinueve capítulos, y haber leído el capítulo 187 del manga, he decidido de que he de explicar que este fanfic se transforma en un AU conforme avanza la historia (por lo que los personajes tienden a ser un poco más OoC y surgen situaciones imposibles en el manga original). Y los protagonistas pueden cambiar en cada capítulo, (ahí arriba encontrarán a los más frecuentes), así que esto no exclusivamente acerca de Allen y Lenalee.  
**


	2. Un demonio que todos llevamos dentro

**Segunda Noche: Un demonio que todos llevamos dentro.**

Sí, otra vez el mismo trabajo. Cualquier otro exorcista sería más fácil de eliminar, pero no era el caso de Allen Walker. Más de una vez había tenido el deber de matarlo, y cada una de esas veces él fallaba. Y realmente no entendía, no entendía la extraordinaria suerte del muchacho de sobrevivir. Tal vez se trataba del espíritu del 14vo Noé, tenía que ser obra suya.

Tyki Mikk, descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano, en una mesa de la sala principal de la mansión lujosa que compartía con los Kamelot. Trataba de pensar en cómo debía aniquilar a ése chico tan problemático, cómo le haría para matarle de la forma más simple y menos lenta posible. Sí, quería que Allen Walker sufriera, pero no demasiado. Una parte consciente del alma de Tyki era humana, y la idea de matar a un joven como Walker, era algo difícil de asimilar; su parte más humana le decía que buscara otra forma… pero no era conveniente escucharla en estos momentos. O asesinaba a Allen Walker de una vez por todas, o Noé terminaba por devorar su alma.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que no valía la pena dejar al chico con vida. Por el momento, matarlo era lo único mejor que podía hacer si quería salvarse a sí mismo.

–¿Por fin te decidiste, Tyki?–preguntó la melosa voz de Road Kamelot, quien entraba a la sala con una paleta de dulce tan grande como una palma adulta.–¿Matarás a Allen?

–Tengo que hacerlo.–contestó Tyki, volteando a mirar a Road, con una sonrisa pesimista en su rostro, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a sonreír.–Lo siento mucho, sé cuánto te gusta ése chico.

–No me gusta tanto como a Tyki.–respondió Road, quien se aproximó a rodear con sus brazos a su tío Tyki, olvidando que el pegajoso dulce se le podía pegar a la cabellera negra de Tyki.–Mi familia es lo más importante para mí.

Era irónico, pensaba Tyki. Road había olvidado que Allen tenía el alma del 14vo dentro de sí… y aquel también era de su familia también, de una forma u otra. ¿Eso explicaría porqué Road estaba tan enamorada de Allen Walker? Como sea, tan vez el 14vo ya no estaba en posición de considerarse como parte de la familia de Noé. No cuando había traicionado al Conde del Milenio.

–Tyki, ¿me prometes que volverás sano y salvo?–preguntó la joven Road.–¿Y jugarás conmigo mientras Lero no esté?–dijo refiriéndose al paraguas viviente del Conde, al que tenía cabeza de calabaza de Halloween; Road adoraba jugar con Lero.

–Okay, lo prometo.–contestó, recordando lo molesto que era el sonido que hacía el estúpido paraguas del Conde cuando hablaba y gritaba.–Ahora, Road. Ayúdame a quitarme ése dulce de mi cabello, Está todo pegajoso.

–¡No te vayas a cortar el cabello!–respondió Road, enseguida conociendo las intenciones de su tío, a quien conocía que no le gustaba tener el cabello tan largo.

* * *

Sintió que despertaba del sueño más mágico y reparador que había tenido en su vida. Casi le dio el pendiente de haberse quedado dormido por más del tiempo que debía, ya que había quedado de acompañar al comedor a su amigo Allen. Es que la cama de Howard Link era demasiado cómoda para un ser humano. Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, pero sus ojos se posaron en la cama de Allen que tenía a un metro y medio de distancia. Estaba terriblemente desordenada y las sábanas estaban arrugadas exageradamente.

Se acercó, pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarla. Tal vez tendría que encontrar algo que no deseaba saber. Pero no pudo evitar que en su mente entrara la idea de que Allen tuvo 'un poco de acción' en aquella cama. "_No. Sería demasiado extraño_."

Fue directo al comedor, que quedaba un poco lejos. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no estaba seguro si iba a llegar tarde o temprano a comer con Allen. Aparentemente, ya casi era hora. Lavi se alegró de que no se haya quedado dormido demasiado tiempo. Habían ya algunos buscadores y científicos de la Orden sentándose en los comedores, unos hablando, otros comenzando su pequeño almuerzo.

Entonces, a lo lejos, pudo ver a alguien a quien Lavi conocía bien y le alegraba ver de nuevo. Era Lenalee Lee, su querida amiga, quien estaba hablando muy alegremente con otro amigo, Johnny Gill. Ella volteó a verle y una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras con su mano saludó llamándolo.

–¡Eh! ¡Hola Lenalee!–se dirigió a ella con la misma alegría correspondida, sentía qe sus mejillas se inflaban de rojo. Lenalee lucía especialmente bella el día de hoy, ¿y quién no con mini-falda y cabello suelto? A Lavi le agradaba ver cómo le crecía de nuevo el cabello a Lenalee.

–Lavi, siéntate con nosotros.–pidió la joven exorcista. Obviamente, Lavi no se podía negar. Johnny le hizo espacio y comenzó a hablarle de las últimas cosas que habían pasado entre sus compañeros. Lavi se rió un rato al enterarse que Komui accidentalmente tiro café caliente a la entrepierna de Reever. Lenalee les reprendió a los dos, pero no pudo evitar sacar una risita.

–¡Ah, sí! Se me estaba olvidando…–Lavi recordó que había algo en su bolsillo para Lenalee. Por el viaje que hizo con el viejo Bookman, se topó en Italia con una tienda de recuerditos bastante linda. El Bookman luego le regañó por detenerse a 'perder el tiempo', pero Lavi había sacado su dinero y compró una pequeña pulsera de bronce y plata, una cadenita que colgaba de ella y traía una piedrita (tal vez una amatista) de color rosa en forma de corazón. Lo compró pensando en Lenalee, sabiendo que el color rosa era su favorito… o eso creía. Una vez se puso una medias rosas con zapatillos del mismo color y se veía muy mona con ello. –Ten, la caja está un poco aplastada porque me dormí, pero creo que no dañé la pulsera.

Lenalee, sonrojada, tomó la caja de cartón arruinada y la abrió sacando una hermosa pulsera.

–Es que la vi en la tienda y creí que se te vería muy bien y… –antes de terminar, la muchacha se lanzó a él con un abrazo digno de la fuerza de un oso panda.

–Muchas gracias, Lavi; es hermosa. No tenías porqué…. ¡Gracias!–dijo Lenalee, extasiada de felicidad. Lavi no se esperó lo que vino después, ella le plantó un muy ruidoso beso en la mejilla, y soltó a Lavi, todavía sonriendo y admirando la pulsera de bronce, viendo con detalle de amatista rosa en forma de corazón.

Lenalee no era chica de mucha joyería, era demasiado modesta y no recibía presentes muy a menudo, pero el hecho que un amigo le diera un detalle por pequeño que fuera, ella lo guardaba como un tesoro invaluable.

Lavi aún no se recuperaba del shock. En su vida, una mujer jamás le había mostrado ésa clase de afecto (claro, que cuando tenía al viejo Bookman cerca, no podía tener relación alguna con otro mujer). Junior tampoco era el tipo de chicos que le daban regalos a sus amigos (porque casi no los podía tener), pero cuando entró a la Orden Oscura como exorcista, las cosas cambiaron para él por completo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo con un grupo determinado de gente, era como tener una familia de verdad después de una vida entera de observador junto al viejo Bookman, tal vez el único ser vivo al que podía considerar como su verdadera familia.

Se tocó la mejilla, donde Lenalee había besado tan fuertemente. Estaba rojo y tibio, y se sentía muy bien. Jamás creyó que ella por fin le besaría, aunque sea una mejilla. Lavi sabía que no eran más que amigos, pero por fin había un pasito más, sentía que por fin Lenalee sentiría algo más que sólo la amistad que sostenían. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lavi? Lavi sonrió para sí mismo.

–Entonces, Lavi… ¿estás listo para la próxima misión?–preguntó Lenalee, cambiando el tema de forma muy brusca.

–¿Qué?, ¿Otra misión más?–exclamó Lavi, con su ojo izquierdo grande como plato.

–Sí, mi hermano Komui me lo acaba de comunicar. Será mañana en la mañana. Al parecer te toca hacer equipo con Allen y Krory esta vez.–mencionó.–Creo que también irá uno de los Terceros Exorcistas, no estoy segura…

–¿Con Allen?, ¿No lo habían puesto en equipo contigo, Link, Yuu y otros dos de los nuevos exorcistas?–preguntó Lavi, recordando que la última misión que tuvo Allen fue con ellos.

–Bueno… ocurrió algo en nuestra última misión en Estambul, y Komui decidió que lo mejor era ponerlo en otro equipo. Las cosas se salieron de control entre él y Kanda.–Lenalee mostró una cara de angustia con el simple recuerdo de aquella última misión.

En Estambul la pelea fue dura, pero ganaron sin daños severos. Los Akuma enviados a buscar la Inocencia no eran de nivel mayor al del 3. Desde el comienzo de la misión, Kanda sentía cierta fuerte tensión cuando los nuevos exorcistas se le acercaban. Tokusa y Koushi, así como se llamaban, eran resultado de experimentos de síntesis Akuma. En otras palabras, eran mitad Akuma y se alimentaban de los otros Akuma siendo la función de sus nuevas armas.

Allen, quien podía ver las almas de los Akumas, vio cómo las almas fueron desapareciendo ya que los terceros exorcistas no usaban Inocencia en sus armas Anti Akuma para purificar a las almas de esos seres. Esto terminó por enfurecer al joven Walker y en un derroche de ira y rencor fue y atacó ferozmente a Tokusa.

Kanda se vio forzado a interferir, y por esto, Allen terminó peleándose contra su compañero, donde se batieron como verdaderos enemigos. Lenalee tuvo que interrumpir la batalla entre sus compañeros antes que se asesinaran entre sí. Cesaron en cuanto ella utilizó la fuerza bruta para hacerles entrar en razón.

Tokusa se dirigió a agradecerle a Kanda, después teniendo la descortesía de decir envidiar sus poderes y le llamó 'segundo exorcista', pero al siguiente instante Kanda se levantó a propiciarle un golpe tan fuerte que le dislocó la mandíbula. Obviamente el exorcista japonés se sintió gravemente ofendido por el comentario de ése hombre. Gritó "_¡NO SOY COMO USTEDES, ESCORIAS!_".

Desde entonces, Allen había roto por completo todo contacto con Kanda; claro, esos dos se odiaban desde el principio, pero eran un buen equipo de trabajo y a veces se retaban el uno al otro. Pero ahora, ninguno quería verse con el otro.

Tras que Lenalee contó los detalles a Lavi de la misión pasada, Lavi pensó otra vez en los exorcistas nuevos... sabía que ellos eran miembros del equipo especial de combate 'Crow'. Howard Link, aunque no era un exorcista, pero pertenecía a 'Crow' también. Él debía de saber algo al respecto de esos sujetos.

–¡Allen!–Lenalee se levantó de la mesa del comedor saludándolo, invitándolo a sentarse con Lavi y Johnny.

Lavi volteó a ver hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Allen, desordenado como de costumbre. Y, sorpresa, hablando del diablo, también venía Link. Parecía que Allen estaba molesto por algo, pero al ver a Lenalee, se contentó en menos de un segundo, respondiendo al instante su saludo.

Qué curioso que fuera sólo dirigido a Lenalee…

–¡Oye Lavi!, ¿qué comemos hoy?–preguntó Allen, gritando por estar del otro lado del comedor. Parecía que su humor iba mejorando.

–¡Y hasta ahora me lo preguntas, Allen!–exclamó Lavi, sonriéndole de vuelta a su amigo.–Jerry tendrá que trabajar mucho ésta vez.

Jerry, el jefe cocinero de la Orden Oscura, un tipo simpático y de excéntrica apariencia, era considerado por Allen como el mejor cocinero que ha habido en la existencia. Si le pedían algo, él lo hacía sin quejarse, y lo hacía maravillosamente.

Allen, quien era un glotón irremediable, ordenaba siempre una cantidad extravagante de comida, siendo para ésta vez spaghetti a la boloñesa, arroz chino, pollo frito, ensalada césar, pastel de carne, pavo cocinado, sopa de camarón, y de postre, flan napolitano y pie de queso. Sólo bebió agua pura. Sus amigos a veces se preguntaban si el estómago de Allen era un agujero negro. Lavi sólo pidió una sopa y un helado, y Lenalee comió una ensalada de frutas y también un helado, pues no les daba mucha hambre después de ver a Allen comer cantidades tan tremendas. Howard Link no era más saludable que Allen, a él sólo se le veía comer pasteles dulces en grandes cantidades, pero no tan grandes como a Allen.

–…Entonces, Komui le tiró accidentalmente café caliente a Reever en la entrepierna.–Lavi sólo contaba lo que Johnny le dijo antes que Allen entrara, pensando que sería gracioso comentarlo.

–¡Ah! ¡Pobre Reever!–Allen trataba de no reírse, porque aún tenía la boca llena de comida.–¿Seguro que fue accidentalmente?

–No sé. No creo que Komui se enoje con Reever así. Pero quien sabe.–respondió Lavi, con una sonrisa pegajosa, Lenalee se ofendió un poco y negó rotundamente que su hermano hubiera hecho eso a propósito. Allen y Lavi se rieron juntos.

Habían terminado de comer, felices de la vida. Pero los amigos sabían que aquella felicidad sólo sería efímera por unos momentos más. Pronto volverían al campo de batalla, más sangre se derramaría. Aquella felicidad era sólo superficial, siendo los problemas internos tan grandes. El 14vo, el Conde del Milenio y la familia de Noé, la búsqueda de la Inocencia, los Nuevos Exorcistas, Kanda… eran demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y preocuparse.

–Ah, Allen. Nos vamos a ver en la oficina de Komui. Parece que la próxima misión la tendremos nosotros juntos, ¿cómo te suena eso?–exclamó Lavi mientras se iba del lugar. Le pareció ver a Allen sonreírle. Lenalee se aproximaba al lado de Allen. Estaban inusualmente cercanos.

* * *

Se había puesto a descansar su cabeza sobre un sillón de gamuza roja, y Road jugada cerca de la chimenea con una muñeca, a la que ya le había sacado los ojos y comenzaba a arrancarle un brazo lentamente. Tyki trató de no pensar en ello. Tenía ganas de leer un libro, pero últimamente sus ojos se cansaban demasiado. Sintió a alguien aproximarse, a esta habitación oscura cuya única iluminación era el fuego al centellear dentro de la chimenea.

–Tyki. Parece que encontramos una Inocencia en París, Francia.–dijo la voz de una mujer, sensual y suave, debía ser la de Lulubell.–El Amo Conde quiere que vayas tú allá con unos Akumas de nivel 3 y con Lero.

–¿Cómo sabe el Conde que Allen Walker estará ahí?–preguntó Tyki, quien tenía apariencia de enfermo desde hace días.–Cualquier exorcista podría ir ahí, excepto él.

Su mirada se clavó en Lulubell, una mujer atractiva, alta y de cabello de cabello rubio, arreglado con una coleta de caballo. Ella, quien era miembro de la familia, siempre usaba una gala muy formal, contradiciendo su belleza femenina, ella utilizaba pantalones siempre, pero se veía bastante bien.

–No podemos estar seguros. De todos modos iré contigo si no vas a pelear con los exorcistas.–dijo Lulubell, insinuando una sonrisa maliciosa.–No te haría daño salir de la casa de vez en cuando.

–Iré.–confirmó Tyki.–Pero no me interesa la Inocencia. Es al chico a quien yo quiero.–dijo levantándose del sillón con su pecho en alto. Road se le quedó mirando.

–Sólo tenías que decir 'sí'.–respondió Lulubell.–Pero si Allen Walker aparece, no juegues con él. Trata de matarlo lo más rápido posible. El Conde no parece que perdonará otra falla de ti. Así que ten cuidado, Tyki.

"_La que le gusta jugar con su comida me trata de decir que yo no juegue con mi presa… entonces a cosa va en serio_" pensó Tyki, mirando un poco divertido a Lulubell. Road miraba a Tyki con una expresión de preocupación, mientras despedazaba a su muñeca a la mitad. Tyki le envió una mirada feliz, como si tratara de decirle con los ojos "Todo saldrá bien".

–Tyki, recuerda bien lo que me prometiste ¿sí?–dijo la dulce voz de Road mientras Tyki se iba caminando tras Lulubell, Tyki le envió un guiño de ojo, sonriendo sinceramente. Pero había inseguridad dentro de su corazón.

Él sabía que ésta era la última oportunidad. Si no asesinaba a Allen Walker ésta vez, Noé lo terminaría por consumir y no podría volver con Road. Era todo o nada. Ésta vez no perdería contra ése muchacho. Aplastaría su corazón a la primera oportunidad si era preciso. No sería divertido, pero era necesario ensuciarse los guantes ésta vez.

* * *

Komui yacía enterrado entre una infinidad de archivos, y aparentemente estaba dormido. Lavi se ofreció a ser quien lo despertara, siendo que existía sólo una forma de despertar a Komui, y solamente una forma.

–Hey, Komui… Lenalee se va a casar…–y entonces se escuchó un estruendo de libros y papeles sueltos.

Hubo una explosión de papeles, Komui surgió cual volcán recién nacido, estaba de nuevo consciente y miró de reojo a los tres exorcistas Walker, Lavi y Krory acompañados del Inspector Howard Link. Komui miró directamente a Lavi.

–¿Cómo dijiste?–preguntó Komui, un tono serio, muy inusual en su compleja personalidad.

–Eh… No. Yo sólo… Usted sabe, Komui.–respondió Lavi, Komui sólo suspiró avergonzado y tal vez un poco desilusionado.–Sólo vinimos a recibir la información de la nueva misión.

–Bien, ésta no es novedad. Se registró cierta actividad paranormal en la Ciudad de la Luz, París. Se ha registrado que los coches con sus caballos comienzan a flotar de la nada y hay casos en que la gente también despega del suelo.–explicaba mientras analizaba una carpeta con la información. Komui, a través de sus anteojos rectangulares volvió su mirada a los exorcistas.–Tengo la teoría de que la Inocencia puede encontrarse bajo las calles de París, en la Catacumbas.

A todos pareció darles un escalofrío el oír la idea de Komui Lee, siendo que todos habían oído que las Catacumbas de París era donde antes se enterraban a los muertos, eran kilómetros de túneles con esqueletos en los muros. Arystar Krory temblaba un poco con la simple mención de las Catacumbas.

–Y si no quieren ir a buscar a las Catacumbas, siempre pueden esperar a que los Buscadores lo hagan, hay hombres menos fuertes que ustedes y seguramente son más valientes.–mencionó Komui, viendo la indecisión de los exorcistas, obviamente éste día no era de los más felices que había tenido Komui. Algo le molestaba terriblemente.

–No se preocupe, Komui. Nosotros podemos ir a buscar la Inocencia sin ningún problema… no queremos arriesgar la vida de más Buscadores.–contestó Walker, tratando de parecer más optimista.–Entonces… ¿cuándo íbamos a salir?

Komui suspiró, buscó en la mesa la taza de café con la leyenda "El Mejor Hermano del Mundo", sólo para darse cuenta que el café estaba frío. Komui Lee no parecía el mismo de siempre, todos suponían que se trataba acerca de los Nuevos Exorcistas, pero igual y nadie estaba completamente seguro. Era mucho trabajo con el que Komui tenía que tratar y suponían que le daba mucho estrés.

–Van a partir en el barco que lleva a Francia a los ocho de la mañana. Los Buscadores los recogerán en el Puerto…–explicó Komui, viendo tristemente el interior de su taza, con una expresión de pocos amigos.–Les sugiero que duerman bien esta noche, pues será un viaje agotador.

–¿No usaremos el Arca ahora? Si no mal lo recuerdo, Allen y compañía ya estuvieron ahí hace poco ¿no?–preguntó Lavi.

–Me temo que ésta vez será diferente... Surgió un imprevisto con el portal abierto en París, y desde los incidentes de la última misión que tuvieron es Estambul, la Central le ha impuesto un castigo a Allen por... su conducta inapropiada.–explicó mientras todos se quedaban mirando a Allen Walker y éste tenía cada vez un tono más sombrío en su rostro. Era una situación vergonzosa.

–Entonces... ¿dijo 'barco', verdad?–volvió a preguntar Lavi, sólo con la intención de romper el silencio con uno de sus usuales comentarios. Este no era especialmente humorístico como otros que hubiera podido inventar.

–Sólo sigan la orden. Mañana a las ocho ¿está todo claro?

Todos asintieron, y se fueron de la oficina enseguida, todos excepto Allen, a quien Komui llamó antes de que él se fuera. Link tuvo que acompañarlo con Komui, quien no tuvo quejas de que éste se quedara; parecía que también quería que le escuchara. De repente, Allen Walker tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sólo esperaba que Komui no tuviera que hablar acerca de Lenalee… moriría si Komui se enterara de lo que hicieron esta mañana.

–Allen… ya ha habido problemas entre tú y Kanda antes ¿cierto?–Allen asintió, aunque no aliviado del todo, siendo que le incomodaba tener que hablar de Kanda ahora mismo.–Desde un principio fue así, me he dado cuenta; pero ustedes dos trabajaban muy bien como equipo, tal vez la mejor combinación de exorcistas que hemos tenido en la Orden Oscura en décadas.

–No pienso volver a pelearme con ése Kanda, si es eso lo que insinúas, Komui.–dijo Allen con un tono de cansancio, como si hubiera escuchado un mismo sermón cientos de veces.–En cualquier momento puedo volver a trabajar con él, si eso quieres.

–Me gusta que estás dispuesto, Allen, pero quisiera que entendieras un poco la situación de Kanda. Él está pasando por momentos muy difíciles ahora mismo…

–¡No me vengas con eso, Komui!–exclamó Allen, como si le hubiera insultado de forma horrible.–Kanda es quien comenzó a atacarme de la nada…

–Eso fue porque tú comenzaste a atacar primero a Tokusa y Koushi. Y eso no 'fue de la nada', Allen.–le regañó Komui. Allen juraría que jamás había visto a Komui Lee tan enojado como ahora.–Ya sé que tú quieres salvar el alma de los Akumas, sé lo importante que es para ti, pero debes de entender… antes que el alma de los Akuma, es salvar el alma de las personas que todavía están vivas el deber de un exorcista. Y más que eso, eliminar al Conde del Milenio y a sus planes de destruir a la humanidad. Eso es lo de mayor importancia para todos nosotros, quienes trabajamos en la Orden Oscura.

Allen guardó silencio un momento. Bien sabía que todo lo que Komui decía era completamente cierto, pero él no podía dejar atrás sus ideales… no podía olvidarse de Mana.

–Komui… ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver con Kanda?–preguntó Allen cortante, sin saber si estaba bien preguntarle eso a Komui dentro de tanta tensión negativa que se construía entre los dos dentro del sofocante ambiente del cuarto.

–Kanda y yo tuvimos que hablar seriamente. Me hizo prometerle una cosa ¿sabes qué me pidió?–señaló Komui con sus ojos a Allen como si fuera un filoso arpón a punto de dispararse.–Me pidió que jamás volviera a ponerte en el mismo equipo que tú… ¿entiendes la gravedad de esto, Allen? Ustedes dos son la mejor combinación de la Orden Oscura.

–¡No me eches la culpa a mí! Kanda fue quien te pidió eso, no yo.–respondió Allen, ahora muy enojado, sintiendo como si le echaran encima una responsabilidad que no le pertenecía.

–Ponte en los zapatos de Kanda tan siquiera un momento, Allen…–se notaba que Komui comenzaba a impacientarse.–Aunque no lo veas así, Kanda es un ángel de Dios que debe de cargar con una cruz demasiado pesada. Al igual que Lenalee, él ha tenido que estar en la Orden Oscura desde muy pequeño y ha tenido que pasar por cosas terribles. Él fue el primer exorcista a quien se le hicieron las primeras pruebas de síntesis Akuma... el Kanda que conoces hoy en día no es mas que el resultado del primer intento de crear 'segundos exorcistas'.

Allen se congeló. Sabía que Kanda tenía relación con los Terceros Exorcistas, pero realmente no tenía pista del pasado de Kanda… Si Lenalee había sufrido muchos traumas y tormentos durante su infancia dentro de la Orden Oscura antes de la llegada de Komui, no deseaba imaginarse la situación de Kanda.

–Fue un experimento fallido, por supuesto. La intención era hacer a un exorcista capaz de alimentarse de Akumas y fortalecerlo simultáneamente. Por culpa de ése experimento, la Inocencia afecta a Kanda por su uso… pero gracias al sello en su pecho, él pudo seguir siendo un exorcista. Pero el sello está comenzando a perder poder y consume la vida de Kanda. Es un milagro que Kanda aún siga vivo hoy.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cuarto, incluso el frío joven Link no podía escapar de la tensión.

–Ya sé que ahora tienes tus propios problemas por los que debes de preocuparte, Allen. Pero no eres el único importante dentro de ésta Orden. Ten en cuenta eso y deja de ser tan egoísta. No pienses que eres el único que lleva un gran peso sobre su espalda.–dijo Komui, quien ya había comenzado a relajar sus hombros, y miró a Allen con la misma mirada de aprecio y calidez con la que recibía a los exorcistas malheridos tras una fría guerra.–Te quiero pedir, Allen, Si tienes la oportunidad de comprender a Kanda y hacer las paces con él, no pierdas tu tiempo y hazlo.–se acercó y le tomó de sus hombros gentilmente.–¿Lo harás?

Allen no quiso desviar su mirada de los oscuros ojos de Komui, pero fue a obligado a hacerlo. Pensó por unos segundos más y volvió su mirada al hombre mayor, sus ojos grises mostrando un poco de inseguridad e inconformidad.

–Esta bien, Komui. Trataré.–sonrió Allen, aunque era una sonrisa forzada y antipática, pero sus palabras eran sinceras. Si Kanda no seguía tan enojado con él por lo sucedido en Estambul, tenía una oportunidad pequeña, diminuta, pero no nula. Aquello era un acto cobarde pero llevaría a Lenalee consigo si Kanda estaba dispuesto a degollarlo en vez de perdonarlo. Lenalee era de las pocas personas a las que Kanda respetaba. A Komui no le gustaría esa idea.

Abandonaron la oficina de Komui Lee. Walker y Link se miraron el uno al otro, Allen parecía pensar en algo más. Puso una cara extraña, una que Link conocía a la perfección y estaba casi seguro de qué cosa diría Allen dentro de unos segundos. Entonces Link se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado consentidor con Allen y respecto a sus peticiones. Link suspiró, murmurando "_Mladición. No te tardes_".

* * *

Lavi quería dormirse profundamente, pero habían demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza que no le permitían conciliar e sueño. No era la misión de mañana, tampoco era Kanda ni Bookman, era acerca de Lenalee Lee. Sabía que no podía arriesgar su amistad con ella a cambio de unos sentimientos tan imprecisos e irregulares como el amor y el deseo. Eran sentimientos muy diferentes a aquellos superficiales 'flechazos' que había tenido frecuentemente en su pasado. Esto era muy diferente.

Ya sentía esto desde hace algún tiempo. Pero habían muchas razones por las cuales no podía confesárselo (aparte de que Komui hacía pedazos a cualquier pretendiente de su hermana), y entre esas razones se encontraba su deber como Bookman. Como Bookman que observa la historia y no interviene, no puede tener lazos sentimentales con otro humano, y de ser así, esos lazos tendrían que cortarse tarde o temprano.

Pero si tarde o temprano tenía que alejarse de Lenalee y de sus amigos, por lo menos tenía que hacer que los últimos momentos con ellos valieran la pena. Especialmente con Lenalee, por lo menos confesarse antes de arrepentirse de no hacerlo y envejecer lejos de la Orden Oscura.

"_Esta bien. Hablaré con Lenalee. Mejor ahora que nunca_." Lavi se quitó la banda que siempre traía en el cabello y trató de despejarse un poco el rostro y se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo. "_Diablos… ¿ahora me preocupa cómo me veo? Estoy muy mal_". Lavi se rió, sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado de sí mismo ahora mismo.

Fue a buscarla, ya casi era hora de apagar las luces en el cuartel. Todavía le quedaba tiempo de encontrarse con ella. Sabia que a esta hora, Lenalee se hallaba haciéndole café a los del grupo de ciencias porque se quedaban despiertos hasta muy tarde.

Pasaba por los pasillos oscuros, donde no había nada de luz, sólo sombras más oscuras que otras. Distinguía bien por donde caminar, había memorizado bien los pasillos del cuartel. Lavi caminó sólo por unos minutos más, mientras pensaba bien lo que le diría a Lenalee una vez que se la encontrara.

"_Hey, hola Lenalee. Ya sé que es muy tarde y todo… pero me preguntaba si tendrías un momento para hablar conmigo a solas ¿te parece?_" No. Eso sonaba muy directo. No sonaba bien, era patético.

"_¡Hola Lenalee! ¿Estás ocupada esta noche? Sé que sonará raro, pero quisiera que cenáramos hoy juntos… es una noche agradable ¿verdad? Podemos hablar por un buen rato antes de dormir ¿qué tal?_" ¡No!, ¡No, estúpido! Eso era demasiado, no podía lanzársele así no más. Lenalee se sentiría incómoda. No podría. Komui lo partiría en dos por eso.

Avanzó hacia la tenue luz que le llevaba a su destino. Pero algo le detuvo, un sonido extraño que se producía a una remota esquina de los pasillos oscuros. Eran murmullos, dos voces familiares. Lavi reconoció al instante los dos voces que murmuraban. Parecían preocupados por algo.

–…es que no puedo acercármele solo. Me asesinará.–dijo Allen, algo alterado.

–¿Qué crees que pensará Kanda si vas conmigo a hacerle el frente? Creerá que eres un cobarde y terminará despreciándote más.–respondió Lenalee, quien parecía algo molesta.

–Ya te lo dije Lenalee: Él no va a darme oportunidad.–contestó Allen.–Necesito tu ayuda Lenalee, tú lo llevas conociendo desde hace años antes de que yo llegara a la Orden. Él te respeta mucho. Eres más amiga de él de lo que nadie sería jamás.

–Allen, con mucho gusto yo hablaría con Kanda acerca de este problema. Pero si eres tú con quien tiene un problema, tendrías que ser tú quien lo resuelva. Habla con él, por favor. Acércatele.

–Es que… él es la persona más complicada con la que he tratado en mi vida, Lenalee.–dijo Allen, avergonzado de sí mismo.–Incluso es más difícil que mi maestro Cross.

Lavi seguía oculto en las sombras, mirando a sus dos amigos conversar. No había querido interferir. No lograba entender porqué esos dos estaban hablando a escondidas, donde nadie les podría ver fácilmente. Un mal pensamiento invadió la mente de Lavi, pero decidió reprimirlo. No sería posible. Sabía que Allen y Lenalee sólo eran amigos, y seguro esta conversación la mantenían en oculto, para que Yuu Kanda no se enterara después. Debía ser eso. Debía de irse. Pero no podía, no quería. Algo apoyaba a Lavi a seguir espiándolos, porque no podía evitar sentirse tan… tan así. No podía explicarlo.

–Está bien, Allen. Mientras estás fuera, hablaré con él y trataré de calmarlo un poco.–suspiró Lenalee.–Le explicaré lo mejor que pueda. Pero justo cuando tú regreses de París, lo primero que vas a hacer será hablarle y disculparte con él ¿de acuerdo?

–Hmm… De acuerdo. Voy a hacerlo.

–Gracias, Allen.

–Sí, entonces, Lenalee. Mañana en la mañana estarás ocupada ¿verdad? Me dijeron que ayudarías a la general Cloud Nine a entrenar a Timothy.–comentó Allen, se notaba con un tono de decepción.

–Sí. Me lo pidieron de favor, porque nadie mas que el general Tiedoll se ofreció a hacerlo, aunque sólo será por un corto tiempo. Es que es muy pequeño y todavía no está listo para tomar una misión real, mucho menos en estos tiempos… tan difíciles.–contestó Lenalee.–Y tendremos que empezar mañana muy temprano, así que no tendré tiempo para despedirme de ti y los demás cuando se vayan a París.

–Por lo menos podemos darnos las buenas noches ¿no?–dijo Allen, un tono inusualmente juguetón usurpó la serenidad de su voz.

–Oh, Allen...–rió levemente la chica. Lavi arqueó repentinamente la ceja con este sonido.–Quieres despedirte de mí, pero también quieres... besarte conmigo ¿verdad?–las últimas palabras salieron demasiado bajas, Lavi casi no las escuchó, así que decidió pensar que había malentendido el mensaje.

–¿No te molestará… ahora? Nadie nos está mirando.–dijo Allen, un poco nervioso y entonces Lenalee se rió en voz baja. Lavi pensó en lo ingenuo que era Allen, pobre muchacho que no sabía que alguien los estaba mirando en realidad…

No… No. No. No. ¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Los brazos de Allen rodeaban a Lenalee tan tiernamente, y ella también le estaba correspondiendo. Ya no podía escucharlos respirar, no podía escucharlos murmurarse el uno al otro. Sus rostros estaban pegados, uno sobre el otro. Sus labios estaban unidos, Allen comenzaba a acariciar el hermoso cabello oscuro de Lenalee y ella pasaba sus manos bajo el cuello y la nuca de Allen.

Era un beso silencioso. Ellos dos no lo notaron, pero unos pasos rápidos huyeron del pasillo, el joven Lavi se dejó caer al lado de una pared, quiso gritar, pero no salía un solo sonido de su garganta. El dolor era silencioso, como aquel beso endemoniado que compartían sus dos 'amigos' pasillos atrás. Sentía un ardor maligno en el pecho, su cara estaba húmeda y caliente, intentó secarse, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado.

Esto sólo era un mal sueño, un mal y extraño sueño y despertaría en su cama al lado del Bookman. Sí, tenía que estar soñando… No, esto era real. No era una ilusión. Lavi se sintió muy enfermo, quería dormir, quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver en la oscuridad. Maldita fuera su vista, la que no le permitía olvidar detalle de lo que grababa en su mente. Quería romper algo, quería que pasara algo malo. Deseaba algo terrible.

En silencio, sin darse cuenta de cómo, se metió en su cama, ignorando el regaño del viejo con cara de panda que le preguntaba dónde estuvo en estos minutos cuando la noche se ponía oscura. Lavi decidió mandarlo al diablo. Su cabeza le dolía y lo único que ahora quería era dormir.

* * *

**Editado: Le agregué cosas a este capítulo, y también cambié varios detalles y algunos diálogos. Espero que vayan a checarlos, porque son importantes (o por lo menos eso quiero afirmar, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad que no sean tan importantes para ustedes). Bueno. Agradezco su atención. :)**


	3. Corazón Doliente

**Tercera Noche: Corazón Doliente.**

La madrugada estaba fría, los cielos eran grises e indicaban que hoy llovería fuerte. Sabía que el viaje sería muy molesto debido al sonido de la lluvia que quebraría contra el frío metal del barco. El tiempo estaría terrible para el resto del día, pensó Allen mientras ajustaba su chaqueta negra por el helado viento surcando su cara.

La verdad es que esto era realmente un fastidio, el tener que tomar un largo viaje en barco, en vez de utilizar el Arca para crear un portal a su destino. Ahora que no les concedieron el permiso de utilizarla Allen se sentía molesto con esto, siendo que si abría un portal de la Arca sin permiso de la Central, Link iba a aventarle encima un mundo de regaños y excusas para no hacerlo. Aunque Link era un buen tipo, Allen detestaba esta actitud en él.

El día de hoy se sentía peculiarmente extraño. Tal vez no le prestó mucha atención. Lavi no le había hablado desde que se reunieron en el puerto con Arystar Krory y los Buscadores. Howard Link también estaba callado, pero Allen se acababa de acordar que Link amaneció medio enfermo, diciendo que era una jaqueca.

Lavi se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de ellos, sólo observando el cielo repleto de nubes, haciendo fricción entre sus manos para mantenerlas calientes. Krory, en cambio no dejaba de hablar de lo emocionado que se encontraba de ir a París, que había escuchado cosas maravillosas de ésa ciudad, entre otras cosas. Allen quiso hablarle para explicarle que esto no era un viaje turístico. Aún así, Krory no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

¿Porqué Lavi no le dirigía la palabra?, ¿acaso estaba molesto con él? Sí, claro, pensó Allen. Últimamente muchas personas estaban molestas con él, y a veces no entendía. A veces pensaba que estaba perdiendo su parte más humana, y con cada día que pasaba él entendía mucho menos el comportamiento de los humanos. Claro, aún estaba muy unido con Lenalee, pero se estaba aislando con ella, se estaba volviendo muy dependiente de su amiga; tal vez se engañaba asimismo, creyendo que el enamorarse de una humana podría conservar su propia integridad humana. Estaba mal.

Pero Lavi era su mejor amigo. No podría estar de verdad molesto con él ¿verdad? En cuestión de minutos ellos comenzarían a charlar amistosamente dentro del barco a lo largo del viaje, como los viejos tiempos.

–¡Ya es hora de zarpar! Rápido.–indicó uno de los tres Buscadores que les acompañaban, los exorcistas y el inspector acataron las órdenes velozmente. Ya comenzaban a escucharse los truenos de la tormenta por venir.

Entraron al interior del barco, bajo techo de la superestructura, ya que la lluvia comenzaba a caer en pequeñas gotas heladas. En cuanto el barco comenzó a avanzar lejos del puerto, algunos sintieron arrepentimiento de haber despegado, porque el fuerte oleaje del mar hacía que el barco se moviera demasiado. Muchos vomitarían en ése día de viaje.

A las pocas horas de viaje, cuando por fin el puerto desaparecía de la vistas de todos, uno de los tripulantes anunció la hora de desayunar. Muy pocos tuvieron el deseo de comer. Krory no soportó por mucho tiempo, ya que estaba tan desacostumbrado a viajar en barco. Unos de los marineros le tuvo que regalar una cubeta, para que no vomitara en el barco. La comida tampoco era demasiado agradable, sólo había una pequeña variedad de verduras y pescado.

Para esta vez, Allen no comió demasiado, temiendo que su estómago no aguantara los deseos de expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Link no tocó su comida y Lavi apenas probó unos bocados.

Ya habían pasado varias horas. Era casi medio día. Y Lavi no había dirigido la palabra a Allen, ni siquiera se había puesto a llamarle 'Kuro-chan' a Krory, como hacía comúnmente. Allen sabía sin duda que algo malo pasaba con Lavi, pero realmente no sabía qué era. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto él tan cobarde e inseguro? Allen se avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Sería que el 14vo afectaba demasiado su seguridad en sí mismo hacia las otras personas que no fueran Lenalee?

La lluvia se había apaciguado un poco. Seguía helado, pero estaba mejor que antes. Lavi se encontraba afuera, en la popa, apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la barda que lo separaba del inmenso azul del melancólico mar. Parecía sólo mirar el vacío. Allen se acercó a él como si nada y se recargó sobre la misma barda, a sólo unos centímetros de Lavi, sabiendo que así le voltearía a mirar. No fue así.

Lavi seguía inerte e indiferente, mirando el vasto océano como un alma perdida. Algo le decía a Allen que Lavi sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería verlo y lo ignoraba.

–Oye, Lavi… ¿estás enojado?–preguntó Allen suavemente. Por algunos segundos no hubo reacción, hasta que el único ojo visible de el joven Bookman se fijó en Allen Walker fríamente. El rostro de Lavi seguía inerte, pero había un brillo extraño en su ojo, algo furioso y desalentador.

–¿Parezco enojado, Allen?–respondió Lavi con otra pregunta, a la que Allen no supo contestarle sino con un silencio helado arrebatado por el chillar del viento marino soplando sobre sus cabelleras. Allen no se sintió bien, así que sin aviso se volvió al interior de la superestructura del barco.

Link y Krory estaban jugando un partido de ajedrez (Link tenía casi todas la piezas completas de su lado y Krory sólo tenía a su rey y un par de peones), y Allen los pasó de largo y entró a la cabina donde se supone que hallaría el baño. Era un lugar muy reducido en espacio, sólo había un retrete muy descuidado y un lavabo con un espejo sucio.

Abrió la llave del grifo, le sorprendió que el agua que saliera estuviera limpia y caliente. Con sus manos remojó su cara, la sensación del agua caliente le tranquilizaba. Limpió un poco el espejo para ver su reflejo, se sintió extraño, ya que no se veía últimamente en un espejo, tal vez temiendo ver un cambio físico desagradable por el despertar del 14vo en su cuerpo. Al ver su rostro, confirmó lo que temía. La cicatriz maldita de su ojo izquierdo estaba a punto de desaparecer, apenas eran unas líneas tenues que deformaban su piel. Se extrañó al instante, habiendo olvidado cómo lucía su rostro sin la cicatriz de Mana.

Le dio un escalofrío. Ahora su cabello también estaba cambiando, haciéndose un poco más ondulado, mucho muy diferente de su cabello liso. Se sentía como otra persona, como si su cuerpo estuviera convirtiéndose en el de otro.

"_¿Acaso no te agrada?_" dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza. Allen, sin pensarlo echó su puño fuertemente contra el espejo y se rompió ruidosamente, deshaciéndose en pedazos la nueva imagen que odiaba. Su mano se cortó y salió un hilo delgado de sangre, rápidamente usó el agua del grifo para limpiar la herida.

"_Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien…_" repetía interminablemente dentro de su cabeza, inhalando y exhalando mientras apretaba sus párpados duramente.

"¿_Estás seguro de estar bien, Allen?_" preguntó de nuevo aquella voz que no pertenecía a su conciencia. "_¿Está bien Allen?_"

–Estaría mejor si no estuvieras aquí.-respondió Allen, furioso en voz alta, como si le hablara a los pedazos de vidrio roto.

–¿Estás bien, Allen?

–¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITO SEAS!–gritó Allen, golpeando con su puño cortado la pared metálica del cuarto, haciendo que casi de le quebraran los huesos de sus dedos. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Krory y Link en la puerta del baño. Había sido Krory quien preguntó hace unos segundos. Ambos parecían preocupados por el joven Walker.

Allen se disculpó, avergonzado. Saliendo del baño en un segundo, regresó a sentarse en una de las sillas que había en la cocina y pidió que le prepararan un emparedado de atún con toda la verdura. Link y Krory quedaron estupefactos, mientras veían a Allen tratando de comer tranquilamente el gran emparedado recargado de vegetales y atún. Howard Link se aproximó y se sentó casualmente al lado de Allen, quien masticaba con demasiada rapidez su emparedado.

–Disculpa, Walker. Parece que tienes los nervios muy alterados… ¿Qué tan frecuentes se han vuelto las apariciones del 14vo últimamente?–preguntó Link, sin importarle la mirada incómoda que le dirigía Allen mientras masticada con la boca abierta el atún.

–No se aparece. Él está dentro de mí.–dijo, con la boca llena, se le salían migajas de pan y trocitos de zanahoria de la boca.–Link, honestamente, ¿qué tan cambiado estoy físicamente?–preguntó, parecía muy preocupado. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era lo idiota que fue al romper el espejo.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres saber la verdad?–Allen asintió a la pregunta de Link.–Has cambiado mucho esta última semana, Walker… Tu cabello ahora está ondulado. Antes era liso.–dijo Link, ahora sorprendiéndose de lo dicho, porque el mismo cambio de Walker parecía alarmante.

Eso no era lo que Allen deseaba escuchar. Involuntariamente se tocó el cabello, con cara de horror, en vano trató de aplanárselo con las manos. Sabía bien que estaba quedando como un completo estúpido.

–Ayer no estaba así ¿verdad?–preguntó Allen horrorizado, sus ojos desorbitados del terror.

–Deja de alterarte, Walker. Si te atemorizas, es probable que el 14vo tenga más facilidad para tomar control de tu cuerpo.–respondió Link severamente, Allen sabía que él tenía razón, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.–Mira, ahora sólo trata de concentrarte en tu misión y nada más. No te estreses demasiado.

Allen soltó una carcajada leve cuando Link dijo la última frase. El trabajo de Howard Link era supervisar a Allen a toda hora del día y la noche, vigilarlo. Si alguien se debía de sentir verdaderamente estresado ése debía de ser Link. Pero el inspector no le hizo caso. Allen volvió a dirigirse a donde estaba Lavi, pero él ya no estaba a estribor. Hora estaba en el techo de la superestructura del barco haciendo lo mismo, mirar el océano. Definitivamente trataba de evadir a Allen.

–Muy bien, Lavi. Si estás enojado conmigo por algo, sea lo que sea, lo siento mucho. Pero si me dijeras qué sucede, yo trataría de compensártelo.–exclamó Allen, para llamar la atención del joven Bookman. Notó que Lavi le volteó a mirar de repente, y no tenía la cara amigable que estaba acostumbrado a ver en él.

Sin prisa alguna, Junior se deslizó lentamente del techo y cayó de pie sobre la borda, a sólo unos centímetros de Allen. Le envió una mirada extraña, fría, algo poco común en él. Parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero rudamente se volteó al lado contrario y fue a caminar a otro lado del barco.

–¡Lavi! ¡No me ignores así nada más! ¡Háblame!–Allen fue tras su amigo el pelirrojo, que caminaba vagamente por la proa, como si adrede quisiera fastidiar a Walker.–¡Lavi, ya basta!–Allen seguía los pasos sin sentido de Lavi mientras que el inspector Link observaba la escena, sintiéndose ahora más que nunca rodeado de mocosos. Pero a Link se le erizó la piel, no hizo esfuerzo suficiente para ocultar del Bookman Junior la unión secreta de la señorita Lee con el joven Walker.

Algo le decía que este viaje sería uno de los más pesados que tendría en su trabajo como inspector.

* * *

Así como llegaron rápidamente a tierra firme, en todo el tiempo del viaje, Lavi no dirigió palabra alguna a Allen Walker. La cabeza del joven exorcista comenzaba a doler, y no era solamente por la falta de entendimiento al enojo de Lavi, sino por las cada vez más constantes manifestaciones del 14vo dentro de su cuerpo. Ya todos habían notado cómo había cambiado el cabello de Allen.

Tuvieron que llegar a París en carruaje, lo cual no ayudaba al delicado estómago de Krory, pero logró tolerarlo mejor que antes. Todos se sentían muy incómodos, la atmósfera creada por la falta de charla, hacía que el interior del carruaje fuera asfixiante. Lavi era alma de la fiesta, y justo cuando la situación pedía a gritos un poco de risa y menos seriedad, el joven Bookman se había impuesto la ley del hielo.

París era el mismo desde la última vez que vinieron. Que no fue sino hace unas pocas semanas cuando tuvieron que venir a esta ciudad para resolver el caso de Phantom G, que resultó ser obra de Timothy Hearst y su inocencia. Aquella misión le dio muy terribles recuerdos a Allen. Quería sacarse de la cabeza al 14vo, pero no podía. La cicatriz del Crown Clown le comenzaba a arder de repente, el dolor no siendo tan intenso como veces anteriores, pero ahí se encontraba.

Se detuvieron en una calle poco luminosa, podían ver desde allí a la bella catedral de Notredame. La calle parecía desierta, ahí sólo encontraron a tres Buscadores con sus uniformes sencillos que les cubrían la cabeza. Saludaron brevemente a los exorcistas y al inspector.

–¡Joven Walker, ha pasado mucho tiempo!–dijo uno de los Buscadores, quien parecía especialmente entusiasta. Allen observó al Buscador, quien tenía la mitad de su cara cubierta de vendas, pero reconoció sus ojos.

–Toma. Me alegra verte otra vez.–respondió Allen, que saludó cálidamente al buscador estrechando su mano. Toma era un Buscador que lo acompañó en la primera misión que él tuvo dentro de la Orden Oscura como un exorcista oficial, también la primera misión que tuvo con Kanda. A los les tuvo que salvar la vida en aquella ocasión. Después de ésa, en algunas otra misiones le ayudó, así que Allen le consideraba como un amigo cercano.

–Tras una ardua investigación, hemos confirmado que la Inocencia se encuentra en _Les carrières de Paris_. Creemos que está en constante movimiento, debido a la dificultad para localizarla. Tal vez algún animal pequeño la tiene consigo…

–¿Está diciendo que una rata podría tener la Inocencia guardada?–preguntó Link, arqueando las cejas, pareciendo no muy convencido de lo que escuchaba.

–Tal vez se trata de algo más, no estamos muy seguros de que sea un animal.–respondió unos de los Buscadores.

–Eso no explicaría porqué la Inocencia hace que los objetos floten sobre la superficie. Tiene que ser algún objeto que pueda relacionársele con su comportamiento.–dijo Lavi en tono serio. Link, Krory y Walker se le quedaron mirando estupefactos, pues era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar en un largo plazo.–Podría tratarse de una persona compatible con la Inocencia, si tenemos suerte.

–Pero eso no es posible.–contradijo uno de los Buscadores.–Buscamos por toda la Catacumba y no encontramos a nada ahí… vivo, claro está.

–Bueno, no lo podremos saber si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo teorías. Hay que ir allá abajo si queremos saber qué es lo que ocasiona la activación de la Inocencia.–dijo Link, quien no planeaba esperar un poco más. Ya el día era muy malo para todos, incluyéndole, todos estarían de acuerdo si terminaban de una buena vez con la misión.

Habían comenzado a notar una atmósfera anormalmente ligera en cuanto entraron a las Catacumbas, siendo que habían entrado al territorio de la Inocencia. Para sorpresa de Allen y los demás exorcistas, los Buscadores comenzaron a flotar como si estuvieran llenos de gas, más ligeros que plumas. Link también comenzó a flotar, como no era usuario de Inocencia, el fenómeno también lo afectaban a él. Les era difícil avanzar a los que flotaban, pero se valían de sus manos para alcanzar las paredes y parecía que trataban de escalar en vez de avanzar hacia delante. Aunque Krory, Lavi ni Allen fueran afectados por la Inocencia, a veces sentían como si sus pies perdieran peso y trataran de elevarlos algunos centímetros.

Todo el túnel era un camino lleno de sombras, pero no oscuro como para no ver por dónde uno va. Los muros estaban repletos de huesos humanos, esqueletos de gente que estaban amontonados sin orden aparente, uno no podría determinar por dónde comenzaba un cuerpo y por dónde terminaba. Entonces Allen se preguntó ¿de quién fue la idea de amontonar un cementerio de ésa forma? Aparte, el suelo estaba inundado, el agua les entraba a las botas de los exorcistas. Notaron que algunos huesos estaban flotando, debían estar cerca.

–Oye, Lavi ¿me dirías porqué estás enojado conmigo?–preguntó de repente Allen, siendo que ya nadie quería escuchar a Link quejarse de que sus conjuros no lograban bajarlo al suelo. Se creó un ambiente desagradable entre los exorcistas. El joven Bookman se detuvo abruptamente, le dirigió a Allen una mirada terrible que parecía salida del mismísimo Yuu Kanda. Walker cayó en cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error.

–No estoy enojado.–respondió el pelirrojo, lo que era contradicho con su tono de voz y mirada de muerte jurada. Allen retrocedió violentamente, como si fuera a ser víctima de un terrible incidente. Jamás había visto a Lavi tan enojado… no parecía él, de ningún modo. Su amigo terminó preocupándose más, aunque sabía que sería peligroso, no contuvo sus impulsos de ir a preguntar otra vez.

–Ya basta, Lavi. Has estado así desde antes del viaje ¿qué es lo que te pasa?–insistió Allen, que, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se atrevió a tocarle el hombro a su compañero. Todos se prepararon por un anticipado brote de violencia de Lavi. Aunque sabían que él era un chico agradable y calmado, hoy sabían que él explotaría.–¿Lavi?

Violentamente Lavi se alejó de Walker, mirándolo con rabia. Bien sabía que jugar a ser un amargado enojado con todo el mundo no le ayudaría a superar su problema. El amontonamiento de emociones violentas le dificultaba el pensar con claridad y lógica. Ahora mismo él ya no reconocía cuál era el verdadero problema, y decidió echar estúpidamente la culpa sobre Allen. Le miró con rabia, y en menos de la velocidad de un rayo, su puño fue a chocar contra la cara de Allen Walker, algo que pensó que jamás le haría a su amigo.

Los Buscadores y Krory miraron atónitos la escena, Link escondió su cara, sabiendo que por culpa de sus descuidos esto estaba sucediendo. Allen volvía a reincorporarse, casi todo su uniforme mojado por caer en el suelo, su mano derecha cubría la marca del puño de Lavi, mientras veía con cara de idiota a su compañero enfurecido. Adivinaba que esa furia permaneció reprimida por un largo rato y le explotó, literalmente, en su cara.

–Allen, yo también tengo unas preguntas para ti.–dijo Lavi, medio estaba gruñendo, sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos casi rompían sus guantes.–¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Lenalee?

La sangre de Allen se congeló justo ahí, por un segundo, su corazón dejó de latir. Jamás tuvo tantas ganas de desaparecer como ahora. Palideció y se quedó muy quieto. No podía articular palabras, ni siquiera podía hacer su voz funcionar. Quería gritar, pero sabía que terminaría luciendo como un pobre estúpido asustado.

¿Cómo fue que Lavi se enteró? Creía que Link había encubierto la verdad, pero… no, no podía explicar cómo pudo Lavi enterarse de su romance con Lenalee. Y la cereza del pastel: ¿acaso Lavi estaba celoso? ¿también estaba enamorado de Lenalee? Por muchas vueltas que su cabeza le daba al asunto, sólo surgían más preguntas que respuestas.

–Lavi, yo…–Allen balbuceó torpemente.–Es que yo… yo no creí que… no sé…

–¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo, Allen? ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a ocultarme tu… amor secreto? ¿Qué no éramos amigos?–aunque Lavi lucía desafiante, él mismo sabía que sólo estaba preguntando por preguntar, por no quedarse como un baboso que no justificaba su furia. Se sentía como un tonto, montando todo ése teatro enfrente de todo el equipo. Pero ahora odiaba a Allen, irracionalmente, pero lo odiaba. No podía hacer nada para controlar su enojo.

–¡La-Lavi! ¡Por lo menos déjame decir algo!–exclamó Allen, recobrando su valor y levantándose del suelo inundado.

–¿Qué me vas a decir, Allen? ¿Qué Lenalee y tú son sólo amigos? ¿Amigos con privilegios?–Lavi estaba rebasando la raya y lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse ahí.

–¡Yo no...! ¡No digas eso, Lavi!–gritó Allen, que perdió la paciencia, ahora se sentía ofendido.

–¡Yo pensaba que considerabas a Lenalee como 'tu hermana mayor'!

–¡Lo dije sólo por decir! ¡Estamos hablando de una situación diferente, Lavi!

–¿Y desde cuándo decidieron que llevar la relación 'al otro nivel'? ¡No veo que les haya costado trabajo cambiar de amigos a… otra cosa!

Allen se enfureció. Se sentía ahora juzgado por un idiota, ahora veía con claridad las cosas.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué no admites lo que sientes, Lavi? ¡Es obvio que estás celoso, por tan cruel que te suene esto! ¡Estás celoso porque Lenalee me escogió a mí!

El joven Bookman se quedó callado… él estaba consciente de que Allen decía la verdad, y ahora mismo no podría decirle nada que lo justificara. Estuvo a punto de darle otro puño, pero él mismo de detuvo. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. Eran el momento y lugar menos indicados. Y sabían, ésta discusión quedaría pendiente para después.

Allen no logró sentir alivio cuando Lavi se volteó y siguió caminando a través de la Catacumba. Lo único que hizo antes de avanzar fue enviarle una mirada a los que estaban a sus espalda. Con tan sólo una mirada él expresaba claramente algo así como: "_Esta conversación nunca sucedió_". Ahora lo importante: buscar a la Inocencia.

No tardaron más de cinco horas en encontrar su objetivo. Se trataba de un simple globo de goma perdido en las Catacumbas, que emanaba una energía sobrenatural (increíble cuánto disturbio podía causar un estúpido globo lleno de hidrógeno). La Inocencia estaba metida en su interior y sólo bastó con tronarlo de un pinchazo para obtenerla. Al instante en el que el globo tronó, inmediatamente los Buscadores con Link cayeron al suelo, adaptándose de nuevo a la ley de Newton.

La cosa había resultado más fácil de lo que se pensó. O hubo akumas que atacaran, ni una sola alma; y la situación era terriblemente sospechosa, fue demasiado fácil recuperar la Inocencia. Todos esperaban el ataque de un Akuma en cualquier momento, no era posible que se la dejaran tan fácil ésta vez. Sería el colmo no librar una batalla cuando lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue tronar un tonto globo. Era ridículo.

–Muy bien, vamos. Es mejor así.–dijo Link, que trataba de secar su uniforme de inspector debido a la caída que sufrió después de que reventaran al globo. Tal vez era mejor de esta manera. Así nadie saldría herido.

Krory estaba visiblemente decepcionado, pero los Buscadores lucían aliviados. En misiones como aquellas, era muy fácil que un Buscador muriera asesinado por un Akuma. Especialmente en los duros tiempos que tenían ahora. Que en una misión ningún Buscador muriera era considerado como un verdadero milagro de Dios.

Esta vez, Link se encargó de guardar la Inocencia, usaba una caja especialmente para ésta. Bueno, eran órdenes del Inspector Leverrier, y si algo le ordenaba Leverrier, mágicamente se le cumplía todo.

Salían silenciosamente por una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad, ya eran como las tres de la madrugada y no había mucha gente en ésa calle. Aunque ya habían bajado un poco la alerta por los Akuma, todavía se sentía la tensión creada entre Lavi y Allen. Las voces de su violenta discusión aún resonaban entre sus cabezas. Y eventualmente volverían a tener una discusión… con suerte se podrían arreglar todos los problemas que tenían con la siguiente discusión que tendrían. Y no habrían heridos. Sólo tenían que tener un poco de fe.

Las calles de París estaban calladas, casi como un luto silencioso. Un Akuma podría estar escondido ahí en las sombras. Krory se comenzó a emocionar, todos sabían que Arystar Krory podía sentir a los Akuma cercanos gracias a la Inocencia que tenía en su cuerpo. Estaba sediento de sangre Akuma, y con suerte, ésta noche no sería defraudado. Allen Walker también los sentía cerca, no, más bien los podía ver. Su ojo izquierdo se activó al instante. Su pulso se aceleraba frenéticamente y su cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación de su Inocencia para hacer su trabajo. Estaba hirviendo.

–Toma, Eric, Salvador, vayan a esconderse. Son todos Akumas del nivel 3.–indicó el joven Walker a los tres buscadores que les seguían.–Tú también Link; tienes que poner a salvo la Inocencia.

Link estuvo por rehusarse a huir con los Buscadores, pero usando su sentido común, sabía que sus conjuros no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para frenar a los Akumas de ése nivel. Aparte, se la había confiado la Inocencia. Leverrier no pondría buena cara si su querido asistente fallaba en ésta misión; le rompería el corazón.

Lavi se unió a Krory y Allen, sacando su arma anti Akuma, su Martillo de Acero, el cual aumentó rápidamente de tamaño cuando se puso en posición de pelea. Eran tres exorcistas contra cinco Akumas. No era una pelea justa, pero podrían sobrevivir. Meses atrás no hubieran tenido oportunidad en contra de un solo Akuma de nivel 3. Pero se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes, podrían manejar esto… tal vez.

El primer Akuma atacó, seguido un segundo después por otros dos. Todos dirigidos hacia Allen Walker, quien ya preparó a Crown Clown listo para batallar. La espada de acero fue a chocar dolorosamente contra los cascos de las criaturas humanoides que gritaban mostrando enormes bocas con dientes de sierra, dignos de un demonio. Krory no tardó en ponerse en combate contra uno que le estaba tratando de esquivar cada vez que los colmillos de vampiro del exorcista se le acercaban. Lavi sólo se limitaba a esquivar de los ataques letales del Akuma que se fue contra él, que éste tenía garras muy grandes. Era tan rápido el Akuma que apenas le daba un poco de tiempo a Lavi para devolverle un golpe.

–Tres contra uno es mucho ¿no creen?–exclamó Allen, mientras trataba de seguir los coordinados ataques de los Akuma, siendo levemente rasguñado levemente en el hombro derecho por uno de los malditos. Un descuido pequeño quizás, pero no sucedería otra vez… Y vino un rebote que chocó contra su cabeza.

Fue un golpe tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta que se estrelló casi seis cuadras lejos del punto de inicio contra un edificio departamental. La gente había comenzado a entrar en pánico y preguntarse qué había sido aquel ruido. Allen Walker terminó levantándose dolorosamente de unos escombros pertenecientes de un cuarto de tercera clase de hotel… aparentemente ocupado por una señora vieja. Un Akuma enloquecido de emoción voló hacia el joven y éste se defendió con rapidez maestra, usando la espada Crown Clown para partir en dos al infeliz. Uno menos. "_Descansa en paz, pobre Akuma_".

Sintió a los otros dos que le perseguían acercándose ferozmente. No podía quedarse en éste lugar, o si no, la gente que ocupada el hotel moriría. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar más tragedias. Usó el Clown Belt para atar a ambos Akumas y estrellarlos a dos calles de distancia. No era suficiente, los tendría que acabar pronto, no les debería dejar hacer más daños.

La espada gigante cayó con su peso sobre el frío cemento. Falló en golpear al maldito Akuma. El otro iba a atacarlo por detrás, era demasiado rápido. Allen se movió con toda la energía que pudo, pero apenas logró esquivar un golpe fatal. Su hombro estaba malherido, sangrando profusamente, manchando la capa blanca de Crown Clown en carmesí. Rápidamente utilizó de nuevo el Clown Belt, ésta vez para restringir a los Akuma, extasiados de sádica diversión. Usó de nuevo la espada anti Akuma, de un movimiento eliminó a sólo uno de ellos. Ahora quedaba uno.

Éste último era realmente rápido, de hecho, hacía demasiado tiempo que Allen se enfrentaba a un Akuma tan veloz como éste. Notaba que su fuerza física no era tan grande, pero sin duda su velocidad era difícil de comparar.

–¿Qué sucede, exorcista? ¿Acaso no puedes seguirme el paso?–preguntó maliciosamente el Akuma, chasqueando su lengua exageradamente, mientras volaba entre las calles de París, dañando edificios con facilidad. Allen le estaba siguiendo, extrañado de porqué lo hacía seguirle. Seguro que estaba jugando. Le estaría llevando a una trampa llena de Akumas, quizás.

Terminó guiándolo hasta donde se encontraba el puente del río frente a la catedral de Notredame, que hubiera sido un paisaje digno de observar atentamente… si no fuera por el Akuma que estaba a punto de matarlo.

Se detuvo. Allen también lo hizo, sin bajar su alerta, esperando lo peor por venir. Estaba confundido, no había un solo Akuma a 300 metros a la redonda, sólo aquel que le trajo hasta aquí. Allen sintió que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Tenía un terrible presentimiento de aquello. Definitivamente tenía que ser una trampa.

–¡Deja de esconderte, Noé!–exclamó Allen, desafiante. Sentía que había acertado, porque por dentro podía escuchar un palpitar que no era suyo. Por el mismo Noé que vivía en su cuerpo, de algún modo u otro, sentía a otro Noé cercano a él.

Escuchó una risa. No era la que tenía en mente. Era el Akuma, que en menos de un segundo había llegado frente a Allen y le propició un golpe duro a su estómago. A Allen se le salió todo el aire, no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido, pero uso lo que le quedaba de conciencia para blandir su espada sagrada y cortar al Akuma.

–Tonto Akuma, que tu alma descanse.–murmuró Allen mientras observaba cómo el demonio gritaba en agonía y el alma lloraba de alegría siendo liberada de su prisión.–Ahora… sal de ahí.–demandó el joven exorcista con calma, pero no era fácil calmarse cuando el dolor estrangulaba a su cuerpo. La herida que le causó el Akuma era más profunda de lo que pensó. ¿Estaría de verdad en condiciones de enfrentarse a un miembro de la familia de Noé? Ahora el tonto era él, pensó.

Volvió a escuchar una risa suave. La misma de antes. Ya había escuchado antes ésa risa, y estaba seguro de quién era ésa risa tan especialmente malévola. Quizás no tan malévola, pero no podía evitar relacionar a Noé con la maldad pura.

En la sombra de un árbol pudo verlo, no claramente, pero distinguía bien los rasgos. Un hombre alto, traje negro, chistera de gala muy alta, delgado. Pero había muchos cambios a su apariencia. Ahora su cabello era tan largo que caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, y su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tristeza. Tyki Mikk había lucido mejor antes, pensó Allen Walker.

–Chico. Cuánto tiempo ¿no?–dijo la profunda voz de Tyki, que reflejaba un ánimo extraño, contradecía su actual apariencia demacrada.–No esperabas encontrarme a mí, por lo que veo.

Allen estaba un tanto sorprendido, Tyki tenía razón. Hacía algunos meses antes, habían tenido una terrible batalla a muerte en el Arca de Noé. Cuando el chico supuestamente exorcizó al Noé que Tyki llevaba dentro, terminó liberando un terrible poder oscuro, a su verdadero Noé. Fue muy desagradable pelear contra él. No parecía que alguna vez hubiera sido humano. Era mucho peor que pelear contra un Akuma de nivel 4. De repente, Allen temió. Si Tyki Mikk era capaz de ésa forma, tal vez la usaría ahora para matarlo a él… y también a sus compañeros.

Tyki sonrió, como si estuviera encarando a un viejo amigo al que no veía desde hace años.

–Lo siento, Allen Walker, Pero ahora no tendremos tiempo de bailar. Debo de exterminarte lo más rápido posible. El Conde del Milenio no me perdonará si fallo en matarte ¿sabes?–dijo Tyki, que tenía dificultades para presentar su cruel sonrisa carismática.

* * *

Habían llamado a la Central una vez que se escondieron bien. Ya tenían la Inocencia, pero todavía no podrían llegar a la base. Sin Allen no era posible abrir una puerta del Arca.

–¿Entonces tenemos que esperar a Walker para que abra el portal para el Arca?–exclamó Salvador, uno de los Buscadores.

–Es el único que puede controlar el Arca blanca. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.–dijo Link, aferrando fuertemente contra su costado la caja con la Inocencia. Howard Link se comenzaba a sentir culpable al dejar solos a los exorcistas. Aunque él era miembro de la fuerza especial de combate 'Crow', sus habilidades en batalla no servían de mucho contra Akumas del nivel 3.

Entonces su mirada se fijó hacia uno de los Buscadores, del cual su nombre no recordaba; jamás se daba el tiempo de conocerse con Buscadores, por ser los siervos del más bajo nivel en la Orden Oscura. Había algo inusual en su mirada, una mirada que se parecía a algo que no podría describir con palabras. De repente sintió el peligro.

–Tú no eres un Buscador ¿quién eres tú?–debajo de sus mangas salieron las cuchillas filosas con las que pretendía atacar al impostor entre los Buscadores. Enseguida los verdaderos entraron en pánico. El falso buscador permaneció inerte, mirando de forma casi juguetona al inspector Link.

–Eres bastante listo. No me sorprende porqué los miembros de Crow son tan valorados por la Orden Oscura.–musitó el farsante, que solamente se levantó y los otros dos buscadores fueron a ocultarse tras la espalda de Link.–Vamos, dame la Inocencia.–extendió la mano, como si esperara a que se le obedeciera. Link tomó una posición desafiante ante el farsante.

Maldición. La situación estaba demasiado peligrosa. No podía arriesgarse a perder contra sea quien sea que se hacía pasar por el buscador, tampoco podía tirar las vidas de los buscadores a quienes protegía. Si los enviaba afuera, serían presa de los Akuma. Aquí adentro corrían peligro también, Link desconocía que clase de habilidades tendría este ser. No podía determinar si se trataba de un Akuma o un Noé.

–Si no piensas darme la Inocencia, tendré que arrebatártela de tus muertas manos.–dijo el impostor, su voz había cambiado notoriamente, una metamorfosis a la voz de una mujer.

* * *

Aunque deseaba no poder enfrentarse contra él en estos momentos, no tenía muchas opciones ahora ¿verdad? Tyki Mikk parecía más furioso y desesperado, aunque mantenía una cara de eterna carisma. Allen podía leer su desesperación en sus movimientos. Parecía un poco más torpe que la última vez que se enfrentó a él.

Allen se mantenía a la defensiva, esperaba a que Tyki se cansara para aprovechar a atacar un punto abierto. Bien sabía que Crown Clown le volvería a hacer daño si lo cortaba. Pero debía de considerar que Tyki estaba tomándose las cosas muy en serio, tomando en cuenta su última experiencia con el joven Walker. Pero Allen también se estaba tomando sus preocupaciones, porque no deseaba que el monstruo del Noé del Placer volviera a desatarse. Tenía que encontrar una forma de derrotarlo… pero no matarlo al hacerlo.

Tyki se detuvo por un momento, distanciado del joven exorcista, en su mano tenía a su gólem 'Tease', una mariposa macabra con cara de cráneo demoníaco. Actuaba como arma, pero no era suficiente para derrotar a la Inocencia. El Noé estaba jadeando pesadamente, al parecer no había tenido una pelea en un largo tiempo. Allen pensaba que esto era injusto, pero… ¿qué importaba? En la guerra se valía hacer trampas. Tyki se se tocó la cara, como si sintiera pesar, estaba sudando mucho. Ésta era la oportunidad de Allen.

Al instante, Tyki Mikk se apartó, apenas logrando esquivar el corte de la espada anti Akuma. Allen notó cómo se veía el rostro de Tyki. Estaba cansado, y sólo llevaban un par de minutos en batalla. Por un momento, Walker pensó que andaba en desventaja cuando ése Akuma le había herido el hombro, pero por la condición de Tyki Mikk, podía decirse que estaban cuadrados. Tyki volvió a lanzarle un ataque, y Allen se protegió con el grosor de su espada.

–¿Vas a seguir a la defensiva, chico?–preguntó Tyki sonriendo cínicamente.–Perdona, pero haces que mi trabajo sea más difícil.–Tyki se apartó de golpe, una vez más esquivando su boleto de ida a una derrota segura. Entonces Tyki extendió su mano y una cantidad enorme de poder lo comenzó a rodearlo Allen ya conocía este movimiento, y sabía lo que e esperaba.

La cabeza de Allen dolía, la atmósfera comenzaba a desaparecer. La presión comenzaba a aplastarlo de nuevo, sintiendo que le chupaban el aire de los pulmones. Sintió nauseas. Una oscuridad terrible le rodeaba. Pero no volvería a caer en el mismo truco.

Como una ráfaga de luz, blandió su espada en el espacio de letal atmósfera, partiéndolo de modo que pudo escapar sano y salvo. Allen sentía todavía mareo, pero podría tolerarlo lo suficiente para vencer a Tyki Mikk. Lo vio a lo lejos, una mirada perturbadora invadía el joven rostro del Noé. De repente, con un punzante dolor que lo golpeó, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Su abdomen dolía agudamente, Allen gritó al ver que un 'Tease' estaba devorando y excavando su carne, tratando de adentrarse a su cuerpo rápidamente, como un mugroso roedor cavando su nido en la tierra. Allen agarró el gólem con su mano, y con dificultad lo logró retirar de su abdomen a un doloroso precio. El pequeño odioso logró desgarrarle dentro de sus músculos y le arrancó un poco de carne viva (afortunadamente). Pero estaba sangrando demasiado, el río de carmesí abandonaba muy rápido su cuerpo. Lo único que Allen podía hacer era amarrarse el hoyo de carne con Clown Belt, para evitar una muerte por hemorragia.

Estaba tan ocupado con su herida, que no vio a Tyki Mikk aproximarse a una velocidad infrahumana, su mano con un guante blanco lista para atravesar a su víctima. Allen se movió, para evitar un golpe mortal, pero no logró salirse del todo. La mano de Tyki no atravesó el cuerpo de Allen, sino que bruscamente agarró un costado del chico, sus dedos se habían deslizado a través de una costilla de su lado izquierdo. Jaló bestialmente el hueso de Allen. Entonces una oleada de dolor hizo al exorcista gritar de la agonía. Sintió cómo su costilla inferior casi se salía de su pecho. No recordaba la última vez que sintió un dolor tan potente, casi perdió el conocimiento. Podía reconocer la voz de Tyki Mikk en su conciencia nublada por el agonizante dolor.

–Oh, fallé. No pude arrancarte el corazón como es debido.

Trató de recuperar la noción de la cosas, pero su vista, su oído, incluso su respiración eran demasiado difíciles por el sufrimiento físico. No podría seguir enfrentándose a Tyki Mikk. Temblaba tanto que soltó al suelo a Clown Crown. No paraba se sangrar.

–¿Es doloroso, chico? Puedo asegurarte que ése dolor no es suficiente como para volverte loco. Tú me has hecho sufrir algo peor con ésa Inocencia tuya.–dijo Tyki, mientras que Allen todavía percibía vagamente los sonidos de su voz, la notó inusualmente seria.

Sin oportunidad de defenderse, sintió una hábil patada entrarle justo en la costilla fracturada, Allen cayó al frío suelo de cemento, invadido por un dolor aún más agudo, sintiendo como si su alma se desvaneciera. El charco de sangre se extendía como si fuese ahí su cama mortuoria, pintando de rojo intenso el suelo de París. Allen, una vez más, se sentía al borde de la muerte. Ya había de haber muerto veces anteriores a ésta, y de todas aquellas veces había logrado salirse vivo ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido así en los últimos años de su vida? De algún modo debía de volver a levantarse y continuar caminando. Debía de seguir y no rendirse. Mana se lo había dicho una y otra vez, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza interminablemente.

–No… No así... No puede morir ahora.–murmuró entre dientes Allen Walker. Una vez más se encontraba en el suelo, a merced de Tyki Mikk, a punto de morir otra vez.

–Déjà vu.**– **musitó el Noé, sonriendo ante la escena familiar. Con una siniestra sonrisa, Tyki se acercó de la misma forma que hizo hace muchos meses atrás en China.–Esta vez, chico, no cometeremos el mismo error ¿verdad?

Tyki estaba aliviado ahora, se sentía mejor. La batalla no había sido tan fácil y rápida como él hubiera querido que fuera. Pero le alegró que el Noé que viviera en su interior no interfiriera. Y ahora, si mataba a Allen Walker, él podría librar a su propia alma del sufrimiento indeseado. Entonces sus ojos brillantes color oro quedaron fijos a los ojos gris plata del chico, quería mirarle a los ojos una vez más justo cuando su vida fuese a ser arrancada del pecho.

Su guante, ensangrentado por la vez en la que casi le arrancó la costilla al joven, fue preparado una vez más y atravesó como un fantasma el pecho del chico, quien mostró resistencia cuando Tyki comenzó a buscar el corazón. Allen quería gritar, quería que se detuviera. Su palpitar era tan rápido y fuerte que casi no podía tolerarlo. Entonces se quedó frío, desmayado con sus ojos abiertos. Tyki sonrió.

–No es nada personal, Allen Walker.–dijo el Noé, que encontró el órgano que andaba buscando.–No te preocupes, será rápido y no sentirás nada…

Antes de agarrar el corazón vivo del joven, Tyki sintió algo extraño entre ellos dos. Por un segundo, pensó que algo malo ocurriría. Miró de nuevo el rostro de Allen Walker. Él no estaba ahí.

Allen Walker no estaba ahí, aunque estuviera consciente. Era su uniforme de exorcista y su cuerpo con las mismas heridas sangrantes. Pero no era él. No se sentía como él. Observó estupefacto el rostro de quien se supone que debía de matar. Una amplia sonrisa familiar surcaba los rasgos de su rostro, su mirada era penetrante y traviesa, pero era escalofriante a la vez. Entonces Tyki Mikk se dio cuenta de que era '_Él_'.

–Buenas Noches. Gusto en conocerte finalmente.–susurró una voz suave, desconocida y que causaba terror a los oídos de Tyki.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba retrocediendo, tratando de alejarse del chico, como si le tuviera miedo.

–No me tengas miedo. No te voy a morder, Tyki Mikk.–musitó dulcemente, como si fuera una excelente imitación del Conde del Milenio. El 14vo Noé, el traidor, estaba despierto.

* * *

**Editado: Sólo corregí los errores ortográficos, algunas líneas y modifiqué un par de diálogos. Nada radical.**


	4. Salvando a un Cordero Inservible

**Cuarta Noche: Salvando a un Cordero Inservible.**

Tyki Mikk retrocedió, cesó su intento de asesinar. El muchacho que se levantaba torpemente del suelo ya no era Allen Walker, su mirada había cambiado, su expresión, su forma de moverse… todo había cambiado. Pero era el mismo cuerpo. Sentía una atmósfera desagradable rodear el cuerpo de Allen Walker, como si fuego invisible fuera su armadura. Una extraña sonrisa marcaba ligeramente la delgada boca del chico.

–El Placer de Noé… por fin nos conocemos cara a cara.–dijo la risueña voz del 14vo usando a Allen como medio para comunicarse. Y como si su mano derecha hubiera sido un potente imán, la espada de Crown Clown regresó a su propietario. Cambió su forma, regresando a la desfigurada garra negra que era su brazo izquierdo.–Hm… así esta mucho mejor.

Por unos segundos observó la garra, contemplándola como una artesanía, como si la viera por primera vez de tan cerca. Y tal vez así era. Los ojos brillantes del Músico se desviaron de nuevo a Tyki Mikk, quien reaccionó retrocediendo un poco más. El joven se rió levemente.

–¿Porqué traes ésa cara? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?–preguntó burlonamente el Allen poseído. Aunque a pregunta parecía de naturaleza inocente, provocaba un miedo atroz. Los ojos del chico estaban llenos de un sentimiento demasiado violento. Ahora Tyki no estaba sorprendido de porqué el Conde temía tanto que en 14vo despertara, ya que él le intentó asesinar, según recordó que dijo Road hace unas semanas.

Se acercó, paso a paso, cojeaba un poco, pero caminaba hacia Tyki Mikk. Era intimidante mirarle acercarse con ésa horrible garra negra hecha de Inocencia.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a responderme? Estas siendo un grosero.–dijo el joven poseído mientras seguía acercándose cada vez más rápidamente hacia el Noé petrificado.

–¡Amo Tyki! ¡No me diga que ya terminó con su trabajo, lero!–se escuchó una chillona voz artificial a la que los dos Noé llamó la atención. Walker sonrió con más ganas al ver el paraguas rosado con cabeza de calabaza que venía descendiendo sólo por el cielo. El paraguas viviente quedó petrificado al ver al joven Walker y se fue a esconder detrás de Tyki Mikk.

–Oh, Lero. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.–saludó Walker, que obviamente conocía al gólem en forma de paraguas. Lero sólo siguió mirando con rabia inquisidora al poseído.–Bien, es hora de tener una plática educativa contigo, querido Tyki Mikk.–señaló con su dedo (garra) al Noé que yacía frente a él.

–Tendrás que disculparme, Músico.–respondió Tyki, recobrando un poco de su valor y malicia natural.–Pero vas a morir ahora.–utilizó a dos 'Tease' para transformarlo en una especie de cierras con cuatro puntas que estaban adheridas a sus brazos.

–¿No sería más fácil si dejara de reprimir a su Noé, lero?–comentó el paraguas. El poseído rió por un segundo y Tyki le dirigió la mirada al molesto gólem.

–No voy a hacer eso.–respondió Tyki, con un tono de severidad, haciendo visible su incomodidad. El 14vo lo notó riendo suavemente, veía a través de Tyki Mikk como si fuera vidrio, conocía su miedo.

–Tienes miedo ¿verdad?–canturreó en forma de burla el muchacho poseído, obviamente provocándolo, con su mordaz sonrisa mostraba sus dientes blancos como su cabello.–¿Le temes al Noé que vive dentro de ti?

Sin controlar su enojo, Tyki se lanzó contra él, quién, con ayuda del Clown Belt saltó lejos del alcance de su adversario. Dejó un agujero muy grande en el puente donde estaban. Lero estaba chillando molesto, replicándole a Tyki y regañándole por no apresurarse a matar al Músico. Todavía había algo que no le entraba a la mente de Tyki: si la Inocencia era la debilidad de Noé, ¿porqué el 14vo podía controlarla tan bien? ¿Sería porque ocupaba en cuerpo de un exorcista compatible? No entendía mucho de esto, y no necesita entender. Lo único que importaba era eliminarlo.

Se reía como si fuera un niño pequeño que jugaba a ser perseguido. Saltaba con facilidad sobre los techos de las casas, siendo seguido por un exasperado Tyki. Sabía que estaba jugando con él, y no pensaba detenerse. ¿Cómo se detendría? El poseído le chasqueó la lengua en dirección a sus perseguidores, como un niño infantil, y entonces Tyki aumentó la velocidad e impulso de sus saltos, llegando a la misma distancia que saltaba el 14vo. Aquel que poseía el cuerpo de Allen Walker miró directamente a los ojos del Noé del Placer. Una retorcida sonrisa iluminó su joven rostro.

De repente se detuvo, haciendo que Tyki se pasara de largo, aterrizando al borde del edificio, que, si no fuera por su habilidad de Noé para tocar lo que quisiera (incluso el aire), hubiera caído en picada. Walker se burló sonoramente de Tyki, como si de un payaso se tratara. Se comportaba tal y como un verdadero payaso.

–¡Le digo que es mejor liberar a su Noé, lero!–repitió el maldito paraguas. Tyki sabía que Lero tenía una conexión directa con el Conde, así que si de algo se enteraba Lero, el Conde del Milenio también. Eso preocupaba mucho a Tyki. Debía de matar al chico frente a los ojos del gólem. O por o menos convencerle de que lo había matado.

–No me jodas.–gruñó Tyki, apartando a Lero de su hombro, obedeciendo a su primitivo instinto de perseguir a su objetivo y aniquilarlo. Además, lo último que quería Tyki era liberar al verdadero Noé que llevaba dentro y con cada minuto que pasaba, se hacía cada vez más difícil de controlar. No quería volver a caer en ése mar de negrura e inconsciencia, no quería volver a la nada que le provocaba aquel estado. No quería ser un monstruo otra vez.

–Entonces no planeas ser el fiel corderito de Noé.–rió el joven poseído.–Buen niño. Me recuerdas un poco a mí mismo cuando fui… un poco más joven ¿sabes?

Se estaba bufando de él de nuevo, y huía otra vez. Pero aunque fuera el espíritu del 14vo poseyendo el cuerpo del joven exorcista, con las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo no podría moverse por mucho tiempo, bien sabía. Ése seguía siendo el cuerpo de un humano, y como cualquier humano, debía de tener un límite.

Volvieron a la rutina de saltar sobre las casas, Tyki lo estaba siguiendo con mayor fuerza, apenas eran dos metros que los separaban. Utilizó a varios 'Tease' para que lo atacaran, pero la garra negra de Allen los mataba con facilidad, sin desviarse de su camino. Tyki sabía que tarde o temprano él dejaría de moverse, la sangre del chico comenzaba a caerle en su cara como una diminuta lluvia. Tanto movimiento empeoraría las heridas que la había causado. El tiempo estaba contado, pensó Tyki sonriendo.

* * *

No pudo salvarlo, fue un ataque demasiado rápido que no pudo ni ver por dónde atacaba. La sangre explotó cerca de ellos, tiñendo la habitación de un desagradable color carmesí. El agente Howard Link buscó la mano del último buscador que seguía con vida, dejando atrás el cadáver del asesinado. Su atacante no era sino un miembro de la familia de Noé, cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero ya la había visto en el ataque que recibió la Orden Oscura hace meses atrás. Era una mujer hermosa, pero sus poderes eran más horribles que los de un Akuma. Ella mantenía su distancia, parecía conocer un poco de las habilidades de los agentes 'Crow'.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué no me ataca? Tiene a oportunidad de hacerlo._" Link pensó mientras ella sólo caminaba hacia atrás, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro femenino, sin perderlo a él y al Buscador de vista. Ella soltó una suave y sensual risa, y esto alarmó a Link. Al escuchar el sonido de los muros romperse, abrazó fuertemente al buscador y lo empujó fuera del alcance de los escombros, de donde un Akuma de nivel 3 apareció con gran estrépito, sus garras tan grandes y largas que podrían aplastar a un niño de seis años con un puño.

–Acaba con ellos y tráeme la Inocencia.–ordenó la mujer agitando el látigo, como si el Akuma fuese un esclavo, y de hecho lo era. Al estruendoso sonar del látigo, el Akuma saltó, como fiera que atraparía a su presa.

Link agarró con fuerza al joven buscador r lo arrojó o más lejos que pudo, fuera del edificio, seguro que le había lastimado el impacto, pero era mejor tener un hueso roto que morir atrapado por las garras de un Akuma.

–Hijutsu Hirabone.–debajo sus mangas salieron pergaminos que formaron una barrera mágica alrededor del Akuma.–¡Baku!

Aquel sólo era un conjuro tipo sello para retener al Akuma, pero no duraría mucho. La mujer Noé le atacaría en cualquier momento. Y adivinó. Un potente corte caliente atravesó uno de sus brazos, hiriéndole profundamente hasta llegar al hueso. Por un momento creyó que perdería su miembro. El corte del látigo había inmovilizado por completo su brazo y Link fue incapaz de sostener el conjuro que ataba al Akuma. No aguantaría por más tiempo.

El Akuma terminó por librarse del sello de Link, y trató de alcanzarlo con sus garras. Link reaccionó y dio un salto hacia atrás, la garra apenas le rozó, pero su pecho fue cortado superficialmente, sangrando abundantemente. Dedujo que las garras eran mucho más filosas que un diamante por la facilidad con la que pudo cortar su piel.

Utilizó un conjuro diferente, que hacía que las cuchillas que tenía bajo sus mangas se hicieran más largas y emanaran fuego. También se estaba quemando, era un conjuro peligroso, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Aunque Allen Walker no se lo perdonara, él destruiría con sus propios métodos al Akuma que amenazaba la Inocencia. Cualquier cosa era mejor que fallarle al Inspector Leverrier.

Fue a encarase con el Akuma, las cuchillas preparadas a combatir. Logró esquivar un agarre mortal de las garras del Akuma, logró apuñalarle por la espalda un par de veces. La sangre del Akuma bañaba el filo ardiente de las cuchillas. El Akuma de nivel 3 rió levemente, herido, volteó rápidamente y trató de agarrarle de la chaqueta al joven inspector, quien se escapó justo a tiempo.

–Eres fuerte para no ser un exorcista.–rió el Akuma, cuya voz era metálica y lejos de ser humana; notaba las llamas que todavía quemaban su espalda, apagándolas con un soplar agudo.–Pero morirás.

Link iba a atacarle de nuevo, pero fue detenido por el repentino ardor que cruzó su pecho. La cortada que provocó el Akuma seguía sangrando profusamente y con cada movimiento que daba, sólo la empeoraba y la abría más.

–¡Muere!–gritó el Akuma al aprovechar la distracción del joven cuando quiso atender su herida. Link dio otro salto hacia atrás, aún de forma más torpe. Apenas logró salir con vida. No podría atacarlo, no tenía la condición para hacerlo, y de por sí, ya estaba arriesgando a la Inocencia que guardaba en su cajita.

–¡Basura cobarde! ¡Huye como una rata!–cantó el Akuma en un tono horrible, su voz era como uñas rasguñando una pizarra.

De repente, hubo otra intrusión al edificio quebrado, Link sintió un repentino alivio al ver que un martillo gigante estaba aplastando la cabeza del Akuma. Era Junior. Parecía que Arystar Krory también le acompañaba, contento. Lavi no se veía tan contento, pero estaba lleno de adrenalina después de haber peleado con los otros Akumas.

–¿Otro más?–exclamó Lavi, quien parecía todavía molesto. Sin duda comenzaba a parecerse a Yuu Kanda. Levantó el martillo, que tomó un tamaño más pequeño (más pequeño porque antes medía tanto como tres carruajes juntos). Le siguió Krory al ataque, velozmente saltó sobre al Akuma por unos segundos hasta que éste se apresuró a ahuyentarlo lejos de golpe.

–¿Será este el último?–preguntó Krory, mientras amarraba con un pedazo de tela una herida sangrante en su muñeca. Había una sadista sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro del exorcista.–¿Ya no hay más?

Antes que el Akuma volviera a atacar, Krory se volteó y de dos zarpazos despedazó el cuerpo gigantesco del Akuma. Se chupó los dedos deleitado del sabor de la sangre Akuma. Aunque Krory no fuera realmente un vampiro, no podía evitar el comportarse como tal en el campo de batalla.

–Parece que no. Pero aquí hay alguien más.–dijo Lavi, quien posó sus ojos a la joven mujer que estaba al cruzar los escombros. Enseguida reconocieron de que era miembro de la familia de Noé. Ambos exorcistas se pusieron a la defensiva, sin saber qué esperar del Noé que no habían visto antes.

–Cuidado, ella es la que atacó al Cuartel General meses atrás.–alertó Link, quien era el único que la había reconocido. Ella rió discretamente haciendo una sencilla reverencia, como si le agradara que reconocieran el pandemonio que causó.

Lulubell tomó una acción inesperada, en vez de atacar a los exorcistas, desapareció en las sombras del edificio. Nadie la pudo ver huir, por que tomó la forma de un gato negro, así nadie percibió cuando ella escapó.

–¡Maldición!–gruñó Lavi, sin tener la oportunidad de conseguir algún rastro.–¿Adónde se fue?

Les extrañaba que no hubiera intentado arrebatarle la Inocencia a Link. Entonces, una vaga idea les llegó a la mente, sabiendo que Allen Walker estaba peleando sólo. Y si ella fue a buscarlo, no querían imaginar cómo sería si habían más Akuma y de nivel mayor ayudándola.

* * *

Por fin se cansó. Aprovechando su debilidad, usó a 'Tease' y golpeó duramente el cuerpo del poseído saltarín, haciéndole chocar fuerte contra un edificio, quebrando ladrillos con el impacto. Tyki agarró el cuello del muchacho, pero no excedió su fuerza para evitar matarlo al instante, antes quería hablarle, no al chico, sino al 14vo.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Tyki presionaba con su otra mano el pecho del joven, para dejarlo quieto contra la fría pared de piedras. Pero no parecía que el 14vo se resistiera. Le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos con aquellos suyos plateados, brillantes, que reflejaban claramente el rostro de Tyki. Él simplemente no cesaba su sonreír, aún cuando estaba a punto de ser aniquilado.

–Eres impresionante, Tyki. Aún cuando el has reprimido al Noé que llevas dentro de ti.–musitó Walker, cuando se acercó al oído de Tyki sin avisar.–No te culpo, Noé puede a veces ser desagradable.

–Escúchate a ti mismo, 14vo. Tú también eres un Noé.–respondió Tyki al chico que seguía poseído.

–¿Quién dijo…–rió sonoramente Walker.–…que a mí me gusta ser un Noé? ¿Tú elegiste ser un Noé, Tyki?

Tyki puso más presión a su pecho, más de la necesaria. Le hizo al chico escupir más sangre, pero él recobró su sonrisa al instante. A Tyki le comenzaba a dar miedo este tipo. Sentía que era peligroso.

–Quiero que me respondas, 14vo. ¿Porqué razón quisiste matar al Conde?–preguntó Tyki, que había premeditado ésa pregunta desde que vio al 14vo despertar dentro del cuerpo del muchacho. Entonces, cambió a una mirada lúgubre, Tyki viendo cómo le invadía un rencor y enojo casi palpables. Pero lo curioso fue que extendió más su sonrisa.

–¿Porqué traicioné al Conde del Milenio, Tyki Mikk?–soltó una carcajada de sonar gracioso, pero macabro a la vez. Hizo una pequeña pausa, una pausa que para Tyki fue como una eternidad llena de tensión; sus ojos rodeados de pestañas blancas estaban fijos, penetraban los ojos dorados del joven Noé, como si una espada fuese.–Bueno… Él me traicionó a mí primero.

Le tomó unos segundos digerir lo que acababa de oír. No, en su cabeza no cabía tal idea… o sí. Su razonamiento le estaba convenciendo de que decía la verdad, pero su corazón le gritaba que ésa era mierda, pura basura que salía de la boca del poseído… ¿El Conde Del Milenio traicionaba a un Noé? ¿Cómo? Debía de haber una explicación a eso.

–¿Cómo dices? ¿Esperas que me vaya a creer eso?–Tyki ejecutó mayor presión al pecho del acorralado muchacho.

–Ja ja, ¿No piensas en ello?–musitó dulcemente el 14vo, su mano derecha sangrada, tocó de una forma casi cariñosa la fría mejilla de Tyki, su mano estaba cálida.–Tú sabes que algo anda mal con el Conde y los Noé ¿no es eso cierto?

Tyki volvió a pensar otra vez en el porqué que estaba aquí, sosteniendo al exorcista Allen Walker contra un muro para darle muerte definitiva, la verdadera razón por la que se sentía obligado, presionado a acabar con su vida. Quería liberarse del peso de su Noé, el monstruo que le tendía bajo un manto de oscuridad e soledad. Tyki por mucho tiempo pensó en ello como un sufrimiento, como algo que no debía pasar, algo con lo que él no debía de cargar. Al fin comenzó a comprender, finalmente las cosas estaban muy claras.

Todo este tiempo él reprimía a su Noé interno para poder llevar a cabo ése capricho de 'doble vida', ser humano y Noé por turnos. Aunque era un acto inconsciente, él tenía tantos deseos de conservar su lado humano, su 'lado blanco' intacto. Su parte humana reprimía a su Noé, y su todo su poder… Él era el cordero del Señor, y el sacrificio era su alma humana.

Tyki entendió, el Conde no esperaba que al matar a Allen Walker pudiera controlar a su Noé. Al contrario, esto le ayudaría a despertar por completo al Noé de su interior, le daría paso a su lado más oscuro… El Conde le había mentido. Y esto era un prueba de fe.

El Placer de Noé soltó repentinamente el cuello del chico, regresándole la libertad de respirar el aire que le faltaba. Tyki se encontraba en un estado de shock muy fuerte. Sólo escuchaba el encantado sonido de la risa juvenil del 14vo Noé en la voz del chico.

–¿Entendiste ya, Tyki Mikk?

–Esto es un engaño. No es verdad.–murmuró entre dientes.

–Allá en el Arca, cuando despertaste a tu Noé verdadero, tú mismo supiste en ése entonces que algo andaba terriblemente mal ¿no es así?... ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de mentirte a ti mismo?–dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia el Noé, sus rostros sólo se encontraban a unos centímetros de cercanía.–No eres mas que el juguete del Conde y una herramienta de Noé. Te crees un libertino, un privilegiado y un joven con muchas libertades… pero desde que perteneces a la familia de Noé no has sido mas que un soldadito de plomo.–sentenció con una sonrisa sádica.–Y deberías saber, Tyki, estas abriendo los ojos por primera vez en tu vida.

–¡Cállate!–exclamó Tyki, con un puño golpeó la pared, fallando de aplastarle la cabeza al joven albino. Tyki temblaba violentamente, su mirada hacia en suelo, un remolino de pensamientos se acumulaba en su cabeza, creyendo (y esperando) a que explotara.

–Perder la fe es un crimen ¿sabías, Tyki? Cuando cuestionas a tu Dios, tu creencia, te castigan. Aquí estoy yo 'viviendo' para contártelo. Y el castigo suele ser a veces peor que la misma muerte… Y si no me matas ahora, quien sabe, tal vez tu castigo venga en camino.–dijo Walker, su retorcida sonrisa se volvió idéntica a la que todos los familiares de Noé eran capaces de hacer.–Así que… ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer Tyki? ¿quieres dejarte controlar por tu Noé y ser su marioneta para el resto de tu vida? ¿O prefieres desafiar a tu fe y pensar por ti mismo, al precio de ser castigado?

Tyki Mikk seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tratando de asimilar todo aquello. Una parte de él quería creerle al 14vo Noé, pero la contraparte de su mente deseaba destrozarlo de una buena vez para luego pretender que no escuchó nada. Pero lo último ¿sería algo que él haría? No. Por primera vez en su vida, Tyki maldijo su habilidad para razonar, quería ser devuelto al reino mágico de la ignorancia, donde todo era feliz y despreocupado. Pero ya no podría volver.

Entonces pensó en Road. Ella era la Primera Noé. Ella debió saber algo, ella debía haber sabido de esto todo el tiempo. Y jamás le dijo, aún cuando él depositaba toda su confianza y amor sincero en la niña. Sintió como si un puñal atravesara de verdad su corazón. Si Road Kamelot supo de esto todo el tiempo y nunca se lo dijo, ella le había mentido al igual que el Conde del Milenio, al igual que todos. Road no era sino una ilusión, una hermosa mentira que lo mantenía abrazado.

Soltó a Allen Walker. Ya no quería matarlo. No le daría ésa satisfacción a Noé, tampoco al Conde del Milenio. Ahora era dominado por un sentimiento desconocido por toda su vida. Jamás alguien en la vida le había hecho sentir así. 'Traicionado'. Se sentía tan mal ahora mismo. Se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a odiar a Noé. Odiarse a sí mismo.

–¿Qué demonios…?–murmuró a sí mismo, confundido, se rió levemente, una carcajada triste. Ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

–Tyki… ¿qué tanto estás esperando?–preguntó una voz femenina detrás suyo. Era Lulubell. A Tyki le dio un vuelco a su corazón en cuanto volteó a mirar a la joven Noé con los brazos cruzados, una mirada desilusionada y de desaprobación.

–Yo ya no puedo más, Lulubell.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tyki?–la mujer arqueó una ceja, visiblemente molesta por la respuesta de Tyki.

–No puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento.–se reincorporó, dándole la espalda al chico, que miraba con cierto interés la escena.–Yo no quiero esto, ya no puedo.

–¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso, lero?!–gritó el paraguas Lero, que ahora acompañaba a Lulubell. Entonces Tyki sintió un escalofrío. Si Lero había presenciado esto, entonces el Conde también. Y esto sólo podría empeorar las cosas. El corazón de Tyki latía tan fuerte que pensó que podría reventar. No respondió una sola palabra.

–¿Estás conciente de lo que estás diciendo, Tyki?–Lulubell parecía tener una mezcla de enojo y miedo, expresiones que jamás vio pintadas en su cara desde que la conoció.–El amo Conde no te perdonará por esto… Estás traicionando a los tuyos… ¡Al igual que él!–señaló al chico poseído que aún estaba contra la pared destrozada. Allen sonrió, como si dijera una burla de muy mal gusto hacia la joven Lulubell.

–Yo no he traicionado a nadie. Solamente abrí mis ojos a la realidad.–respondió Tyki desafiante, sin notar que un dolor punzante estaba empezando en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

Lulubell guardó unos segundos de silencio, como si estuviera apunto de decir o hacer algo que iba a lamentar. Tenía una cara desagradable, como si alguien se hubiera muerto recientemente.

–No sabes lo difícil que es esto, Tyki… El Conde me lo dijo personalmente. Él ya estaba consciente de que rechazabas al Noé en tu interior. Me dijo que si no lo dejabas salir y no matabas a Allen Walker…–Lulubell tomó un respiro, como si fuera doloroso lo que saldría de su garganta.–… tendrías que morir. Yo tendré que matarte.

No podía creerlo ¿El Conde ya había previsto esto? ¿Le había mandado a Lulubell que lo matara si fallaba en su misión? La captura de la Inocencia sólo era una cubierta, el verdadero objetivo era observarlo y determinar si era un cordero fiel de Dios. Esto se sentía como el juicio final para Tyki Mikk.

–Ahora mismo parece que tu cuerpo está siendo rechazado por Noé. Así no podrás defenderte.–Lulubell le señaló. Entonces Tyki se dio cuenta que el dolor en su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar en respuesta al comentario de su hermana Lulubell. De repente se volvió un sentir insoportable.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador entre los muros de la calle oscuro donde estaban los tres. Entonces Lulubell se dio cuenta de la naturaleza del grito de dolor proveniente de Tyki Mikk. Observó que en cuatro puntos del cuerpo de Tyki comenzaban a salir sangre, manchando la camisa blanca de su gala y también el saco negro de algodón. Una garra negra de había atravesado con sus largas uñas el costado del Noé. Era la Inocencia de Allen Walker quien había herido tan fatalmente al traidor de Noé.

–¡Acaba de matarlo, lero!–exclamó el paraguas gólem, sorprendido por el acto del exorcista poseído (vaya ironía que tomó la situación).

Tyki volteó a mirar al joven Walker, perplejo, lleno de dolor y confusión. Él le estaba sonriendo de forma cálida ahora, como si fuera un amigo de fiar. No comprendió.

–Acabas de ahorrarte el trabajo, mi querida. Ya le estoy llevando yo a la tumba.–dijo encantadamente el Músico, mirando con destellante mirada a la Lujuria de Noé, que estaba petrificada por ésa visión.

–Tú… ¿por… qué…?–Tyki apenas podía hablar, su garganta estaba llena del metálico sabor de la sangre fresca. El 14vo sólo se le quedaba sonriendo de la misma forma. Seguía confundido.

Lulubell lo miró por un segundo más. Aún no podía creer que el muchacho que se negó a acabar con la vida de los Noé, ahora estaba matando a un humano que ya estaba perdiendo toda la sangre de Noé que había en sus venas. Ella se volteó rápidamente.

–Nos vamos, Lero. Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.–ordenó Lulubell, dándole la espalda al casi-cadáver y el exorcista poseído. Lero se no dijo nada al respecto, ya estaba levemente traumatizado por la escena que tomó lugar frente a sus ojos.–El Conde no me regañará. Tyki ya está casi muerto…

"_Un Cordero Inservible para los planes del Conde_."

El paraguas se llevó volando a Lulubell velozmente, como una ráfaga de viento, ella desapareció en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, en la Luna nueva.

* * *

Justo un segundo después, el cuerpo de Walker sufrió un temblor inexplicable. Tyki lo notó, mirando el rostro de su asesino. Se dio cuenta que ahora no estaba ahí. El chico gritó del dolor, con su mano derecha se agarró el costado herido, donde sobresalía la costilla rota. Pero sus ojos miraron atónitos a Tyki, atravesado por su propia mano. Allen Walker gimió aterrorizado

Un segundo después, con suavidad y cuidado, Walker retiró las garras del cuerpo de Tyki, que antes de caer al suelo, le atrapó con sus brazos con su Inocencia desactivada, al instante respondiendo a la oleada de dolor que castigó a su cuerpo. Un charco enorme de sangre se formaba debajo de los dos heridos.

Allen estaba asustado y confundido. Lo último que recordaba es que Tyki Mikk estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón. Luego se desmayó. Nada. Sólo había negrura Ahora estaba sosteniendo al mismo, su cabeza recostada en su regazo mientras trataba de detener el sangrado de sus heridas. ¿Cómo llegó su garra de Crown Clown casi asesinar al Noé? ¿Cómo logró herirlo tan gravemente sin estar siquiera consciente?

A Allen siempre le disgustó pelear contra la familia de Noé. Todos ellos eran humanos, y él se prometió a sí mismo que no mataría a un ser humano mientras siguiera su camino. Aún si se trataba de un humano que lo tratara de matar. Aquella nobleza de corazón le costaría caro algún día. Ahora estaba tratando de salvar a su enemigo.

–Chico… ¿eres tú, verdad?–murmuró Tyki, su voz ahogada en sangre propia, sus ojos fijos en el rostro del muchacho que le sostenía con fuerza, para evitar desangrarlo.–Sí, eres tú.–rió pesadamente. Parecía que no quería matarle ahora.

–Tyki Mikk ¿qué sucedió…?–antes de que Allen terminara de preguntar, Tyki comenzó a temblar violentamente, a convulsionarse mientras gritaba en agonía. Con las energías que le quedaban, él se alejó del joven. Sus manos estaban presionando su pecho, como si tratara de evitar que algo saliera de él.

–El Noé en mí… ¿me está… rechazando…?–su rostro estaba ceñido por el dolor agudo que sufría, mientras seguía convulsionándose, gritando y quejándose. Era un dolor intolerable para Tyki, se sentía como aquella vez en el Arca que fue atravesado por Crown Clown por el mismo exorcista… con un resultado diferente al esperado.

Allen se congeló ¿El Noé estaba rechazando a Tyki? ¿Qué tanto se perdió mientras estaba inconsciente? Esto se parecía a la Inocencia en cierto modo, él no sabía que la sangre de Noé podía rechazar a su usuario, al igual que la Inocencia cuando rechazaba a un exorcista. El joven Walker no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver.

Tyki comenzó a escupir algo, no era sangre, no era saliva. Era una especie de líquido color negro de aspecto viscoso, Tyki lo estaba vomitando a montones, como si fueran litros de ésa cosa que residían dentro de su estómago. Y no sólo le salía por la boca, ahora por la nariz y los oídos. Ésa cosa negra y espesa salía a montones del pobre Tyki. Parecía sufrir mucho mientras todo ése espeso líquido negro abandonaba su cuerpo. Allen no pudo evitar cubrirse con un brazo los ojos, no quería seguir mirando eso. No lo soportaba, ver a su enemigo así.

"_No es posible… ¿Tyki está siendo rechazado por Noé?_"Allen pensó, descubriendo que se sentía culpable por lo que sucedía, y se extrañó a la vez ¿porqué no se sentía feliz? Esto era lo que quiso desde un principio, una vez intentó exorcizar al Noé que el mismo Tyki tenía adentro, quería ayudarlo a él… también a Road Kamelot. Aquella vez falló.

El joven hombre seguía vomitando la sustancia oscura, que parecía una interminable fuente. Para Tyki, esto era como tener que escupir fuego. Era más dolor del que podía soportar. Sentía cómo su alma se le iba, su corazón, su estómago; sentía cómo es que Noé le estaba abandonando lentamente. No estaba seguro si sentir alivio o tristeza cuando el líquido cesó de emanar de su cuerpo. Ahora sólo sangraba por las heridas causadas por Allen.

Iba a morirse ahí. Definitivamente. Éste era el castigo del que el 14vo le habló. Pero si moría ahora, entonces ya no tendría más de qué preocuparse; de todas maneras, en menos de diez minutos ya lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

Allen se acercó al moribundo, que yacía en el suelo, sufriendo, agarrándose las heridas. Temblaba. Parecía tan humano ahora mismo. Moría tal como un humano, y como humano que era, Allen no le dejaría morir. A veces odiaba ser tan buen samaritano, ya después se arrepentiría de ayudar a Tyki, pero no podía evitarlo.

–No te molestes, chico. Mi hora ya llegó…–Tyki volteó mirar al joven con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y su voz apenas era audible. Allen notó que la piel de Tyki estaba pálida de nuevo, como lo recordaba en su primer encuentro dentro del vagón de un tren, y los estigmas en forma de cruz sobre su frente habían desaparecido por completo, y sus ojos ya no eran color oro, sino oscuros. Se veía tan humano.

–No digas eso. Yo te conseguiré ayuda, todo estará bien…–respondió Allen, casi sonriendo débilmente, con su mano intentaba detener el sangrado de las heridas de Mikk.

–Eres tan tierno, chico…–dijo en tono de burla. Aún en ésta situación se ponía a hablar así. Allen recordó que una vez Road le dijo así, cuando decidió no dispararle con su arma anti Akuma en su primer encuentro.

–¿Allen?… ¿Qué sucede aquí?–dijo una voz familiar acercándose apresuradamente a la escena lavada de sangre en medio de la calle. Venía Lavi, quién se quedó mirando atónito a su compañero que tenía abrazando a un Tyki Mikk sangrando profusamente.

–Lavi.–se limitó a hablar el joven Walker, en eso llegaron Link y Krory acompañados por Toma, el Buscador.–Link, necesitamos a un médico.

Todos se quedaron mirando la imagen del exorcista abrazando a su enemigo herido, y un millón de preguntas quisieron dar en tan sólo un segundo, pero no sabían ni cómo formularlas. Tyki, apenas consciente, sintió cómo la vergüenza invadía su rostro. Aquí herido de gravedad, en los brazos de su enemigo, ahora a punto de ser auxiliado por la gente a quien intentó matar meses atrás. Esto no pintaba bien.

–Allen, ¿qué significa esto?–preguntó Lavi, quien parecía indignado, él reconocía bien a Tyki Mikk.–¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí y porqué lo ayudas?

–No hay mucho tiempo para explicarlo todo, chicos. Parece que Tyki ya no tiene el poder de Noé.–explicó brevemente Allen, quien sentía cómo se aflojó el cuerpo del moreno, parecía que ya había perdido el conocimiento sobre el pecho del chico.–Link, necesito permiso para abrir un portal hacia el Arca. Ahí podemos atenderlo.

–¡Eso ni pensarlo, Walker!–exclamó Link aproximándose furioso hacia Allen Walker.–¡No podemos llevar a un Noé al Arca!

–Te lo digo: ¡Él ya no es un Noé!–respondió Walker.–No sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro de ello.

–Allen, ¿no te acuerdas? Este tipo mató a muchos exorcistas y Buscadores que eran nuestros compañeros y estuvo a punto de matarnos también.–dijo Lavi severamente, haciendo a Allen razonar un poco. Él tenía razón, pero aún así: no podía abandonar a Tyki a su suerte. Seguía siendo un humano, y aparte, ya no era peligroso. No. Eso no era suficiente. Necesita convencerlos de algún modo, necesitaba una razón para que pudieran salvarlo.

–Pero… si lo llevamos, podríamos interrogarlo después ¿verdad? Como trabajaba para el Conde, quizás podamos sacar información de él ¿no?–Allen se odió a sí mismo por decir aquellas palabras. Así no era él. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría como pretexto si quería salvarle la vida a Tyki, quién tampoco se lo merecía.

–Es cierto… De él podemos sacar información valiosa acerca de los planes del Conde de Milenio.–dijo Link con aire pensativo, quién ahora estaba considerando mejor las cosas.–Y si Walker está en lo cierto, no habrá inconvenientes peligrosos por su falta de poderes.

–Hmm… Pero después de interrogarlo le esperaría la condena de muerte en prisión, por los asesinatos que cometió, y por lo tanto, no nos diría mucho.–dijo Lavi seriamente, convencido de que ayudar a Tyki Mikk estaba mal, más mal que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

–¡Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos, Lavi! ¡Por favor!–gritó Allen, pronto gimió junto a un espasmo de dolor. Estuvo tan preocupado por las heridas de Tyki que se olvidó por completo de sus propias heridas. Ya había perdido mucha sangre.

–Tú también necesitas atención médica, Allen.–dijo Lavi, acercándose al par de heridos, Lavi intentó hacer que su compañero soltara al moreno, pero éste se negó a hacerlo por desconfianza.–Está bien, Allen. A él le tendremos que ayudar también. Sólo déjalo en el suelo recostado ¿sí?

Allen, con cuidado recostó al moribundo Tyki sobre el frío suelo, el líquido negro aún estaba regado por toda la calle. Enseguida le pidió al Buscador que tomara el líquido dentro de un frasco (una muestra para que lo analizaran en el Departamento de Ciencias).

–Déjame ver tu herida.–ordenó Lavi fríamente, que trató de cortar la tela del uniforme, luego pidiéndole a Allen que se desabotonara la chaqueta de su uniforme de exorcista. Allen lo hizo con cierta dificultad, siendo que su costilla estaba rota, su hombro estaba herido y le habían arrancado una pequeña porción de carne en su abdomen. A Toma y Lavi casi les dolió ver el mal estado del cuerpo de Walker. La costilla rota se le salía del pecho ligeramente y el hueco en su abdomen mostraba la carne viva, era una cosa realmente desagradable para ver.

–No estoy peor que Tyki, eso es seguro.–dijo Allen, que también estaba desvaneciéndose en la inconsciencia.

–Mejor no te muevas. Has perdido demasiada sangre…–dijo Lavi, que se quitó la bufanda que llevaba siempre en su cuello para envolver el abdomen herido del joven Walker, evitando que el sangrado se prolongara más.

–Oye, Lavi…–Allen murmuró a su oído, mientras Lavi trataba de cargarlo.–…Perdóname por lo que pasó en las Catacumbas. De verdad lo siento.–dijo antes de caer de nuevo en el olvido.

–Todavía no sé si perdonarte, Allen.–respondió el pelirrojo, después que Allen se haya desmayado mientras lo cargaba sobre su espalda.

--------------

Había pasado una mañana difícil con la general Cloud Nine y su alumno nuevo, Timothy, quien, a pesar de ser un niño 'muy tierno', también resultaba un demonio en vida. Ya llevaba como siete veces que le 'atacaba' así. No estaba segura de querer saber cómo fue que un niño tan joven aprendió a ser tan grosero con las mujeres, porque uno simplemente no podía ir y agarrarle los senos a una señorita.

Pero finalmente tomó un descansó. Aprovechó para ir a encontrar a Kanda, que tenía pendiente hablar con él acerca de Allen.

Lo estuvo buscando por varias horas. Los cólicos estuvieron haciéndola desesperarse más, todo por culpa de las pastillas que le dio Link. La exorcista ya había recorrido toda la Orden casi tres veces. No encontraba rastros del chico que buscaba. Y esto era extraño, no le habían asignado ninguna misión desde lo sucedido en Estambul.

–Hermano ¿Has visto a Kanda?–preguntó Lenalee, que estaba casi sin aliento, había entrado a la oficina del Supervisor Komui Lee justo cuando Bak Chan revisaba algunos archivos desconocidos para la muchacha. Komui sólo tomaba café en su usual taza con la caricatura del conejo rosa.

–¿Eh? No, Lenalee ¿Porqué lo buscas ahora?–dijo Komui en un tono realmente extraño y sospechoso. A Lenalee no le agradaba esto de su hermano, porque así detectaba cuando él mentía

–Hermano Komui. Dime dónde está Kanda. Necesito hablar con él ahora.–exigió Lenalee con un tono severo, distante al común tono dulce que ella habituaba cuando se dirigía a su único familiar.

–Kanda, pues… él no está aquí. Creo que está con el General Tiedoll.–contestó Komui, parecía preocupado por algo. Definitivamente estaba ocultando algo.

–Eso no es cierto.–dijo una voz que entraba justo detrás de la jovencita. Yuu Kanda entraba a la oficina del Supervisor.–Ya se terminaron las pruebas, Komui. Me pidieron que te diera esto.–Kanda tenía en su mano (parecía temblar muy levemente) unos papeles un poco maltratados por la falta de delicadeza que tenía por objetos así. Lenalee no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué se trataba todo esto.

Komui, quien todavía tenía ésa mirada preocupada y llena de remordimiento, tomó los papeles que Kanda le entregó de muy mala gana.

–Y les dices a esos idiotas de la Rama Americana que yo no soy su mensajero como para llevarte los resultados a cada rato.–gruñó Kanda, con su usual mal humor, cosa natural para todos los que le rodeaban. Bak Chan, el Director de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Oscura, tenía un rostro muy parecido al de Komui, pero más triste.

Lenalee sabía que algo no andaba bien. Se fijó en Kanda detenidamente. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, tenía unas bolsas muy marcadas bajo sus ojos rasgados. Parecía agotado, enfermo, tenía un aspecto muy deteriorado… Lenalee pensó que Kanda lucía algo frágil en esos momentos.

–¿Qué me estás viendo?–preguntó Kanda, sin dar demasiado alto su tono de enfado, Lenalee sólo negó con la cabeza para que el joven japonés se marchara de la oficina de Komui.

–…Kanda, espérame.–Lenalee detuvo a Kanda justo cuando salió de la oficina de su hermano. Yuu le miró con ojos cansados, no parecía en humor para hablarle a la muchacha (bueno ¿y cuándo es que él estaba de humor?), y solamente la ignoró para seguir caminando.–¡Espera, Kanda!

Le tomó del brazo. Ella no sabía que eso no debió de hacerlo. Kanda reaccionó violentamente, como si el brazo respondiera con gran dolor. Lenalee veía dolor en el rostro de Kanda, y por alguna razón sabía que no se trataba de dolor físico. ¿Qué le sucedió a Kanda con la Rama Americana? ¿Qué eran ésas 'pruebas'? El corazón de Lenalee se llenó de dolor con tan solo pensarlo.

–Kanda, ¿lo están haciendo otra vez?–preguntó Lenalee temblorosa. El joven espadachín, pareció desvanecerse por un segundo y la miró a los ojos fijamente, su rostro parecía mucho más demacrado cuando la miraba así.

–Sí.–respondió fríamente el joven, confirmando los peores temores de la chica.

* * *

**Editado:**** Tuve que cambiar varias cosas en la conversación entre Tyki y 'Allen', por ciertas cosas**

**N/A: Todavía desconozco mucho las habilidades de Link, así que escribí a lo puro menso. Lo siento.**

**Termino el capítulo con Kanda y Lenalee por una muy importante razón.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	5. Amigos

**Quinta Noche: Amigos.**

–Kanda, ¿lo están haciendo otra vez?–preguntó Lenalee temblorosa. El joven espadachín, pareció desvanecerse por un segundo y la miró a los ojos fijamente, su rostro parecía mucho más demacrado cuando la miraba así.

–Sí.–respondió fríamente el joven, confirmando los peores temores de la chica. Lenalee tuvo algo similar a un paro cardíaco, pero seguía viva. Con ojos llorosos le miró al joven, en su mente no podía organizar una buena pregunta.

–¿Porqué, Kanda? ¿Porqué?… ¿Porqué les estás dejando experimentar contigo?–chilló la muchacha, a quien ya le quedó claro qué estaba sucediendo. Lenalee estaba asustada, temblando también de ira.–¿Porqué…?

En menos de un segundo, Kanda se apresuró a sellar la boca de la exorcista con su mano, para evitar causar un escándalo. Con sus ojos le decía que guardara silencio, la agarró con rudeza de un brazo hasta quedar muy lejos de la puerta de la oficina del Supervisor. Lenalee entendió que no quería armar un alboroto ni llamar la atención. Parecía sufrir una ligera paranoia.

–Kanda, dime porqué estás siendo sujeto de pruebas ahora… Yo creía que habían sólo le hicieron esto a los nuevos exorcistas, pero ¿porqué tú?–murmuró Lenalee, controlando su volumen de voz, para que Kanda no fuera obligado a callarla de nuevo.

–No son experimentos de Síntesis Akuma. Es algo muy diferente a eso y no puedo decírselo a nadie. Mejor no te metas en esto.

–¿Porqué, Kanda? Creía que los odiabas… por lo que te habían hecho.–involuntariamente, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven Lenalee.–No creí que les dejarías hacerte pasar por esto otra vez.

–No te importa.–contestó secamente Kanda.–No está pasando nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

Eso sonaba a una mentira blanca. Kanda no era bueno para mentir tampoco, aún cuando todo el tiempo era tan indiferente y frío, pero Lenalee sabía que trataba de no preocuparla más. Así solía ser Kanda a veces. Tal vez con sólo eso él demostraba lo mucho que le importaban las personas, por muy frío y incomprensible que fuera.

Desde que eran pequeños, los dos habían estado dentro de la Orden Oscura. Naturalmente se conocían bien entre los dos. Aunque Kanda siempre fue un muchacho de muy mal carácter y siempre estaba enojado por alguna razón, Lenalee se le acercó con buenas intenciones, interpretando todo ése enojo como la tristeza y soledad que sentía Kanda en lo profundo de su alma. Ella le invitó a ser su amigo, aún cuando él jamás respondió ésa pregunta.

"_¿Quisieras que fuéramos amigos, Kanda?_"

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Él sólo se le había quedado viendo por un largo rato y se volvió para meditar solo. Aún sin respuesta, Lenalee se quedó a su lado, esperando que algún día recibiera un "_Sí_"… o un "_No_".

–Pero… te ves muy mal. Parece como si estuvieras enfermo.–dijo Lenalee, le estuvo a punto de tocar la cara a Kanda, pero éste la detuvo antes de que ella lo hiciera.–Kanda, ¿porqué estás haciendo esto?

–Ya te dije que no te importa. Lo que me suceda a mí no debe de interesarte.–murmuró entre dientes Kanda, que alejó la mano de la muchacha lejos de su cara. Parecía ligeramente desesperado. Lenalee estaba derramando muchas lágrimas, y frunció el entrecejo. Ésta vez ella volvió a usar su mano, no para acariciar la mejilla de Kanda, sino cachetearlo sin contener su fuerza. Quedó una marca rojiza en la cara del japonés.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir que 'no me importa'. No me pidas que no me preocupe, Kanda. Sólo harás que todo empeore.–le regañó Lenalee, mirándole severamente, pero en él no hubo cambio de expresión.–Yo te veo como un amigo. Eres importante para mí y yo estaré ahí para ti.

–Escúchame.–Kanda le envió una mirada igualmente severa. Lenalee se sorprendió, porque no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que él la miró de ésa forma.–Éste asunto es sólo mío. Si estoy metido en esto yo solo, entonces significa que no quiero a nadie más que meta su nariz en mis asuntos.–dijo el joven exorcista.

–Aún así, Kanda… ¿Por qué estás permitiendo que experimenten contigo otra vez?–preguntó Lenalee incansable, batallando arduamente contra la mirada penetrante de los ojos de Kanda. El joven se volteó dándole la espalda.

–Porque yo lo estoy permitiendo. No necesitas una mejor respuesta.–declaró Yuu Kanda, sabiendo que la chica quedaría insatisfecha con la corta respuesta, pero era inútil seguir preguntándole. Kanda era más duro que una roca y era el ser vivo más necio sobre la Tierra.–Ah, y no le eches el mundo encima a Komui. Para que lo sepas, él trató de convencerme de no aceptar el nuevo experimento.–dijo finalmente Kanda, y Lenalee estuvo a punto de jalarle la larga cola de caballo de su pelo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya no había caso en seguir hablando con Kanda.

¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Kanda se ofreció como sujeto de pruebas para experimentos nuevos? ¿Y de qué se trataban estos nuevos experimentos, no les bastó con los terceros exorcistas? Toda estas preguntas no dejaban de atormentarla.

* * *

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que vio a Yuu Kanda dentro de los Cuarteles de la Orden Oscura. Ella era tan sólo una pequeña de ocho años de edad. El tendría sólo diez cuando entró a volverse un exorcista. El General Tiedoll lo había traído como su pupilo. Ése general era un buen hombre, una de las personas más buenas que existían dentro de la Orden Oscura, Lenalee reconocía.

En ése entonces, Lenalee había llegado de otra de las pruebas se sincronización con las Botas Oscuras, Inocencia que ahora portaba, él había llegado muy malherido en los brazos de Tiedoll, diciendo que el niño trató de arreglárselas sólo contra varios akumas de nivel 2.

"_Éste niño es un prodigio de exorcista. En su primer contacto con Mugen se sincronizó de inmediato y pudo combatir contra un Akuma. Eso no se ve todos los días. Podría llegar a ser general algún día con éste paso_." Ella escuchaba, mientras pasaba mirando en la camilla ensangrentada al niño con su pecho cubierto de vendas, sus brazos, su cara. Pero el niño no daba muestras externas de sentir dolor. Tenía un rostro indiferente, como si no le importara la situación. Lenalee no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el nuevo exorcista, que era casi de su misma edad. Lo que más le llamó la atención de ése niño, fue el hecho de que sus heridas sanaron completamente al día siguiente que lo vió.

En la Orden Oscura, antes que Komui Lee llegara a convertirse Jefe del departamento de Ciencias, traían a muchos jóvenes (en su mayoría niños pequeños) para ver si eran compatibles con la Inocencia. Lenalee Lee vio a muchos niños llegar… pero vio a muy pocos irse. Siempre estaba sola, ella era la única niña dentro de la Orden Oscura. Y también estaba ése niño llamado Yuu Kanda.

Lenalee le habló por primera vez en años a un niño. Aunque ella veía a los niños que venían a la Orden, nunca tenía la oportunidad de hablarles. Kanda era muy frío, pero para ella era un alivio poder estar con alguien de su misma edad… era como reencontrarse con una parte de su corazón que dejó abandonada atrás, como su hermano Komui. Sintió felicidad por primera vez dentro de la Orden Oscura.

Había una conexión, quizás no era tan fuerte como ella quisiera imaginar, pero la había una especie de conexión entre los dos. Aún cuando Kanda jamás lo pudiera admitir a nadie (ni siquiera a sí mismo), existía un lazo especial entre él y la joven exorcista.

Lenalee quería mucho a Kanda, tal como a un verdadero amigo. Y por aquella sagrada razón ella no podía simplemente ignorar lo que le sucedía a su compañero, mucho menos cuando éste mal presentimiento le causaba tanta angustia.

* * *

Buscó a su hermano otra vez. Le estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de una patada, pero se detuvo. Kanda le pidió que no le comenzara a echar la culpa a Komui, conociendo bien a su hermano él hubiera detenido el experimento. Pero Kanda fue quien aceptó ser sujeto de pruebas. Y si no podía hacer que su hermano detuviera los experimentos, tal vez le podría decir de qué se trataban.

–Lo siento Lenalee, no puedo.–dijo en tono severo, firme la decisión de sus palabras.

–¿Por qué no?–exclamó la joven.

–Es un asunto de suma importancia. Y tengo prohibido dar cualquier información a los demás exorcistas y buscadores.–respondió el hermano mayor, su tono inusualmente serio.–Perdóname Lenalee… Sé lo mucho que te preocupa Kanda, pero él también me pidió guardar esto como un secreto. No te puedo decir nada.

–Pero hermano… Tengo que saberlo.–dijo Lenalee, tenía una encantadora mirada brillante, la que solía usar bien si se trataba de convencer a alguien. Pero sabía que ésta vez no funcionaría.

–No puedes convencerme de hacer eso, Lenalee. Olvídalo.–respondió con frialdad su hermano, claramente poniéndole fin a la plática. No estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que su hermana buscaba. Lenalee abandonó la oficina sin más que decir.

Ella no solía comportarse así, mucho menos con su propio hermano. "_Deben de ser los efectos secundarios de ésas pastillas_". Si no podía sacar respuestas de Komui, entonces ella debería de investigar sola… No, debía de contárselo a alguien de confianza y ayudar a Kanda en lo que pudiera. ¿A quién le contaría?

Eso le hizo recordar a Allen. Lo había olvidado por completo "_Oh, no._" Casi maldijo en voz alta, y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por los corredores de la Central a buscar de nuevo a Kanda. Tenía que hablar con él una vez más y no iba a ser agradable para variar.

Debería de estar en su habitación, descansando tal vez; cuando lo vio, ella pensó en lo agotado que lucía. Seguro estaría durmiendo o meditando. No se lo imaginaba haciendo algo más.

Su habitación se hallaba bastante lejos de las demás habitaciones, estaba demasiado apartada de… todos. Como Kanda era un joven muy aislado, él prefería estar lo más lejos posible de cualquier persona. Él odiaba socializar. A Lenalee le entristecía esto, pues jamás comprendería la naturaleza de éste comportamiento. A veces hablar con Kanda era lo mismo que hablarle a una pared con ojos.

–¿Kanda? ¿Estás ahí?–tocó suavemente la puerta, realmente no esperaba respuesta, entraría de todas maneras después de un minuto de silencio.

–¿Qué quieres?–respondió la voz de Kanda molesto, Lenalee no se esperaba esto.

–¿Puedo pasar…?–antes de terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió un poco, revelando la pálida cara del exorcista japonés. Tenía la misma expresión que hace unos minutos, y aparentemente intentó dormir, su largo cabello negro estaba suelto sobre sus hombros.–Lo siento, creo que te estoy molestando…

–Pasa.–dijo Kanda, como si no le hubiera escuchado, abrió la puerta dando a conocer una habitación vacía casi por completo. Lo único que la adornaba era una gran ventana sucia, una cama y una silla simple de madera. Lenalee sintió algo de pena entrar a la habitación de Kanda, incluso las paredes estaban demasiado oscuras para que estuvieran pintadas de blanco (de hecho, parecía un gris muy oscuro).–Siéntate.–ofreció su cama, pero ella mejor optó por la silla. Le daba mucha pena tener que sentarse sobre la desordenada cama de Kanda. A veces se mostraba caballeroso, pero siempre decía que Tiedoll fue quien le inculcó el ser 'bueno' con las mujeres y niñas. Sí, Kanda podía ser una que otra vez caballeroso.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–suspiró Kanda como cansado mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, dando la impresión de que no estaba de humor para hablar.

–Kanda, quería hablar contigo acerca de Allen.–dijo rápidamente. Entonces supo que no debió ser demasiado directa, siendo víctima de un incómodo aire que comenzó a circular alrededor de ellos dos.

–¿Qué tienes que decirme del Moyashi?–preguntó enojado, obviamente no quería alargar por mucho tiempo ésta conversación.

–Él… quiere hablar contigo. Me dijo que lo siente.–volvió a hablar rápido. Lenalee se percató de lo mal que podía hablar cuando estaba nerviosa.

–¿El Moyashi 'lo siente'?–Kanda arqueó la ceja en una expresión que le asustaba a cualquiera de sus compañeros, incluso a Lenalee le provocaba cierto escalofrío esa mirada.

–No pueden hacer las paces ¿verdad?–preguntó suavemente la chica, tratando de no cometer los mismos errores de antes.

–Sé porque estás aquí. Y no vas a lograr nada con hablar conmigo acerca del Moyashi idiota.–respondió Kanda, tenía un tono especialmente enojado cuando pronunciaba 'Moyashi'.–Si él quiere disculparse conmigo, él va a tener que hablarme de frente a frente, y no pedirle a una chica que lo haga por él.

–Perdona. Ya le había dicho lo mismo, pero últimamente no se ha sentido seguro de sí mismo… esta muy afectado por culpa del Noé.

Guardaron un silencio breve. Con mencionar el Noé, no podían evitar pensar en el destino que le esperaba a Allen Walker. Habían sido órdenes estrictas de Central el no hablar acerca del asunto. Pero aquí las paredes no los escuchaban. Sabían que eventualmente Allen despertaría como el Músico, el 14vo Noé. Incluso Kanda no deseaba que tal cosa le sucediera a ése chico, por mucho que lo despreciara.

–Tú… sientes algo por el Moyashi ¿cierto?–pronunció Kanda tras una larga pausa. Lenalee no se molestó en mostrarse sorprendida, ella confiaba lo suficiente en Kanda como para dejarle saber esto.

–Sí. No lo soportaría si Allen desapareciera… No. No podría aguantarlo si tú, o él o alguien más de nuestros amigos desapareciera.–dijo Lenalee, un aire de tristeza emanaba de ella, pero era muy obvio que ella trataba de ocultar algo. Pero no quería que Kanda se sintiera como algo menos, él era importante para ella también. No muy diferente a lo que sentiría por su amigo Lavi o Krory, o alguien más.

–Pero… sientes algo muy especial por el Moyashi.–dijo Kanda, que miraba con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes a la muchacha frente a él.–Desde hace un buen rato se ve que están demasiado cerca.–Lenalee pensaba que Kanda le podía leer los pensamientos, a menos que ella fuera una persona demasiado obvia y fácil de predecir.

–Kanda. Por favor…

–Cállate. No es como si me importara lo suficiente para decírselo a alguien.–respondió pedante el joven japonés. Aunque era grosero y demasiado orgulloso, él era de fiar, y con su forma de hablar podía convencer a Lenalee. Ella sonrió levemente.

–Gracias, Kanda.–estaba a punto de ir a besarle una mejilla, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería imaginarse la idiota reacción que tendría Kanda si ella le hacía eso.

–Sólo vete. Yo buscaré al baboso del Moyashi.–dijo Kanda casi como una orden. Pero Lenalee se sintió feliz por lo que Yuu respondió. Tal vez el problema ya tenía solución, sólo necesito una corta charla y ya.

"_Bueno, al fin y al cabo… no salió tan mal como pensé_." Lenalee salió del cuarto de Kanda cerrando la puerta para que nada lo pudiera molestar después. Pero su mente la seguía afligiendo. Kanda seguía pareciendo enfermo y débil. No se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de su compañero en aquel estado tan frágil… parecía como si fuera a romperse de un solo golpe.

* * *

Gastó las siguientes horas asistiendo al Departamento de Ciencias, sirviendo café a los atareados científicos, trató de ensamblar charlas casuales, preguntándoles qué andaban haciendo, cómo lo hacían, para qué lo hacían. Intentó preguntar si Kanda estaba haciendo algo en especial (lo cuál no sirvió de nada), todos decían que no sabían nada al respecto o decían que no se habían fijado. Komui andaba hablando en serio si decía que era un asunto ultra secreto.

Hevlaska. Ella sabría algo. Hevlaska era un exorcista de forma gigantesca extraña y era compatible con El Cubo. Ella almacenaba las Inocencias que no tenían exorcista compatible y también se encargaba de implantar la Inocencia en otros exorcistas… entre otras de sus muchas habilidades, por lo tanto ella había tenido contacto con cada uno de los exorcistas de la Orden Oscura, incluyendo a Kanda. Lenalee conocía un poco a Hevlaska. Y Hevlaska era amiga de Komui. Seguro que no se negaría en darle algunas pistas.

Fue a buscarla, yendo a los niveles más bajos de la Central. Pero fue detenida por una multitud de buscadores que bloqueaban el paso.

Todos estaban amontonados, cerca de uno de los portales del Arca. Había mucho ruido y escándalo. Escuchaba tantas cosas, todas al mismo tiempo. Lenalee tenía a su corazón palpitando muy rápido. Entre los Buscadores se hablaba de "_Walker está gravemente herido_", "_Llevan a un hombre desconocido a la enfermería_".

Lenalee no entendía bien la situación. Entre el tumulto ella trató de darse paso entre los buscadores que no le permitían mirar. Algunos Buscadores abrieron camino para la exorcista.

–¡Allen!–fue al primero que vio, estaba en una camilla, aparentemente inconsciente, su piel blanca pintada de su propia sangre, su pecho abierto revelando vendas teñidas de carmesí. Pero luego posó sus ojos en un hombre que estaba en otra camilla, siendo escoltado por Lavi.

La exorcista quedó paralizada, sin aliento. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos, llenos de confusión sobre el hombre malherido sobre la camilla, que parecía ya muerto, la sangre roja había pintado por completo la camilla blanca por la que lo transportaban. Ella reconoció en el primer segundo al moribundo. Era el mismísimo que encontró en el Arca de Noé meses atrás e intentó matar a sus amigos y a ella por igual.

"_No puede ser…_"

–¡Lavi! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?–dijo Lenalee dirigiéndose al joven Bookman que no parecía tener mas que un par de raspones en su rostro. Pero Lavi no volteó a verla siquiera, sólo ocupado en custodiar la camilla que transportaba al moribundo.

También se dio cuenta de que el inspector Link estaba herido y también transportado en una camilla. Por lo menos no estaba tan grave como Allen y seguía consciente. Incluso eso le hizo a Lenalee sentir menos pesares.

–¿Qué ocurre?–preguntó Lenalee al Buscador que les acompañaba, pero éste solamente se disculpó con una reverencia breve y siguió a los exorcistas que iban a la enfermería. Lenalee sólo les siguió, impulsada a querer saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí.

Cuando los exorcistas entraron a la inmensa enfermería (que por el momento estaba casi vacía, tan sólo un par de Buscadores heridos reposando). Lenalee pasó casi desapercibida, porque todo el personal de la enfermería estaba ocupado en Allen Walker y 'el hombre extraño'. Aparentemente nadie había notado la presencia de la muchacha dentro de el área de los médicos. O tal vez todos trataban de ignorarla.

Vio que Howard Link seguía despierto, a él sólo le harían unas suturas en el pecho. Probablemente él le explicaría lo que sucede, mientras estuviera consciente. No tenía caso esconder al Noé que todos conocían por haber asesinado a seis exorcistas, sería muy estúpido. Lenalee se sentó en un banquillo cercano a la cama donde estaba Link sin su camisa (lucía muy raro sin camisa) soportando muy bien las suturas que le hacía uno de los enfermeros.

Link volteó a ver a Lenalee, que tenía una inusual faceta de sorpresa.

–¿Señorita Lee? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?–preguntó demostrando lo poco que esperaba encontrársela sentada junto a su cama. Él insistió al médico que se encargaría de vendarse a sí mismo.

–Link, ¿qué está haciendo un Noé en nuestra enfermería?–preguntó Lenalee, que tan sólo podía recordar cómo casi perdió a sus amigos por culpa de ése tipo… ése monstruo. El inspector hizo una larga pausa, pensando en cómo explicárselo a la joven exorcista.

–Ya no es un Noé.–respondió simplemente el joven inspector.–O por lo menos eso es lo que atestiguó Walker. Como sea, él estaba con heridas críticas cuando llegamos a la escena y Walker terminó convenciéndonos de llevarlo hasta aquí. Por supuesto, en cuanto se recupere, le tendremos que llevar a un interrogatorio.

Eso le disgustaba a Lenalee de Link, que lo explicaba todo de manera rápida y dejaba muchas dudas en el aire. Algo no concordaba del todo: ¿Allen les convenció de llevarse al Noé al médico de la Orden Oscura? Seguramente Allen estaba gravemente herido por ése hombre, pero aún no podía explicarse porqué 'ya no es un Noé'. No entendía cómo podía haber pasado eso. Una vez Allen usó a Crown Clown para exorcizar al Noé dentro de Tyki Mikk y no funcionó, sino al contrario, terminó despertando el lado más oscuro de la bestia. Si Allen había exorcizado de nuevo al Noé, nada garantizaba que el resultado sería diferente.

–No sé cómo sucedió. Walker perdió el conocimiento antes de entrar en detalles. Pero nos lo contará todo en cuanto recupere su conciencia.–dijo Link, que apenas terminaba de ponerse bien las vendas limpias alrededor de su propio pecho.

–Entiendo… ¿Y cómo están Lavi y Krory?–preguntó Lenalee, que estaba extrañada porque ambos no le habían dirigido la palabra desde que entraron a la enfermería. Bueno, Krory la saludó a lo lejos con un movimiento de mano, pero Lavi, ése joven pelirrojo del parche, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Entonces Link se alteró un poco, sin poder evitar la discusión entre Allen y Lavi en las Catacumbas de París. De repente el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo… no dejaba de pensar en que todo era su culpa. En primer lugar, por haber dejado solo a Walker y permitirle estar a solas con Lenalee Lee. En segundo lugar, por no haberse hecho el esfuerzo de ocultar los hechos del joven Bookman, para no despertarle las sospechas y los celos. ¿Estaba volviéndose un supervisor defectuoso? ¿Qué pensaría el Inspector Leverrier si se enterara de esto?

–Eh, Link ¿estás bien? De repente comenzaste a sudar.–preguntó Lenalee preocupada por el estado en el que entró el inspector Howard.

–No es nada. Voy a empezar a escribir el informe de ésta misión ahora mismo.–dijo el inspector casi de forma automática. Lenalee pensó que Link se comenzaba a comportar de una forma muy extraña.–¿Se ha tomado usted su medicamento, Lee?–preguntó a último momento el inspector, y Lenalee asintió brevemente.–Qué bien. Continúe haciéndolo.

Rápidamente él se levantó de la cama y volvió a ponerse la camisa rota y ensangrentada (parecía no importarle) para irse de la enfermería con mucha prisa.

Lenalee se volvió hacia donde estaba la cama donde atendían a Allen. Había como cuatro médicos alrededor de él y Krory estaba sentado junto a la cama, pendiente del estado de su compañero. Lavi estaba ahí también, pero mucho más distanciado de lo que los demás estaban. Lavi parecía enojado por alguna razón. ¿Sería porque estaba en desacuerdo de llevarse a Tyki Mikk al médico? No, no podía ser eso, Lavi era mucho más tolerante que cualquier persona que había conocido. Aunque cabía ésa posibilidad.

Se acercó a ver a Allen sobre la cama de la enfermería, los médicos estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar a Lenalee meter la nariz entre ellos que hacían su trabajo.

–Por Dios, jamás he visto una costilla romperse así… será una recuperación lenta.–dijo uno de los médicos, que tocaba el hueso blanco que sobresalía levemente del pecho de Allen. Lenalee tuvo que ahogar en su garganta un gritillo de horror.

–Me preocupa más ésta herida. Parte de su piel y músculo han desaparecido. Parece una mordida…–comentó una enfermera apuntándolo con cuidado la horrible marca de fauces rojas que se encontraba a un costado del abdomen de Allen.–Tendremos que hallar la forma de coserle. No podrá ir a misiones por algún tiempo hasta que la herida se cierre por completo. Lenalee vio preocupada las heridas de Allen, que aunque no pudieran ser más graves que otras vistas anteriormente en su vida, no soportaba verlo así.

–Lenalee ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¡Hermano!

–¿Cómo se encuentra Allen…?–Komui había llegado corriendo acompañado por su secretaria Bridget Fay , en cuanto miró las heridas de Allen, casi quiso escupir el café que aún seguía tomándose en su taza.–¿Cómo obtuvo heridas así?

–Creemos que fue un Noé quien se las produjo. Es muy seguro. Podríamos preguntárselo después… al Noé.–intervino Lavi, muy serio y sentado a su distancia. Komui soltó de golpe la taza de café y quebró en el suelo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lavi?–preguntó Komui con un tono entre autoritario y confundido.

–Tyki Mikk, como se hace llamar, aparentemente perdió el Noé que tenía adentro y quedó muy mal herido. Lo tuvimos que rescatar para luego poder interrogarlo.–dijo Lavi sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, como si la situación no representara mucho para él. Komui reaccionó como si le hubieran dicho un insulto.

–Estás hablando del mismo sujeto que asesinó a seis exorcistas, incluyendo al general Kevin Yeegar ¿o estoy equivocado?

–Es el mismo, supongo yo.–respondió fríamente el Bookman.–Pero si ya no es un Noé, entonces ya no representa ningún peligro para la Orden. Igual, y no estamos desperdiciando tiempo en él.

–Bien.–dijo Komui, a quien parecía pesarle mucho la situación que lo atacó de golpe.–Nadie tiene permitido darle la identidad de éste hombre a los médicos, por lo menos hasta que ya no corra peligro. Desde ahora, éste Ex Noé está bajo mi protección.

–¿Protección dijo, señor Komui Lee?–cuestionó Bridget Fay.

–Nadie dentro de la Orden tiene permitido hacerle daño… Podemos utilizar la información que pueda proporcionarnos.

–Discúlpeme, señor, pero en cuento el inspector Leverrier tenga el informe de esto, no querrá quedarse cruzado de brazos por la situación.

–Es muy seguro que él quiera poner manos en el asunto e interrogar con sus propios métodos al Ex Noé… así que, aún si estoy a cargo de éste, no podré convencer a los demás supervisores de no aceptar los métodos de Leverrier.–suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Quiere decir que lo van a torturar para sacarle la información que tenga?–irrumpió una voz quebrada.

–¡Joven Walker! No se levante por favor, estamos tratando de curar sus heridas.–regañó la enfermera al chico que trataba de mirar al supervisor, Komui se aproximó a Allen para verlo. Komui se quedó sin habla al mirar al joven exorcista. Lenalee estaba igual que su hermano mayor.

Su cabello estaba cambiado, ahora ondulado y apenas era visible la cicatriz maldita que marcaba su ojo izquierdo. Aunque se trataba todavía de Allen Walker, su aspecto físico estaba cambiando al de una persona diferente.

–¿Van a interrogar a Tyki Mikk una vez que despierte… verdad? ¿Y creen que con torturarlo van a obtener toda la información necesaria?–preguntó Allen que aún se tambaleaba entre la conciencia y sueño. Los médicos estaban escandalizándose y trataban de hacer a Allen recostarse otra vez en la cama.

–Nunca dije que íbamos a torturarlo, Allen. ¿Podrías al menos explicarnos qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió ahí en París con el Noé?–preguntó Komui con calma, sentándose al lado de Allen.

–Komui… por favor, no vayan a ir a esos extremos con la interrogación.–dijo Allen, recostándose lentamente, aturdido por el dolor físico.–Yo estaba peleando con él, y entonces me desmayé antes que me matara… pero cuando desperté… lo tenía en mis brazos, ya estaba herido de gravedad. Entonces él comenzó a vomitar una sustancia extraña de color negro. Me dijo que el Noé lo estaba rechazando. Eso es todo lo que sé. Yo tan solo traté de ayudarlo, porque ahora es humano, él ya no es un Noé.

Allen tomó un descanso, cerrando sus ojos. Komui tenía la impresión de que se saltó varios detalles de la situación. Era obvio que el tal Tyki le había hecho esas heridas, y existía la posibilidad de que Allen le hubiera contraatacado tan mortalmente al Ex Noé.

–Dijiste que comenzó a vomitar una sustancia negra. ¿Alguien tiene muestras de dicha sustancia?–preguntó Komui. Enseguida Lavi sacó de su chaqueta un frasco que contenía hasta el tope un líquido negro espeso, que, por irónico que pareciera, tenía una gran parecido a la Inocencia cuando se presentaba en estado líquido. Komui lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó por unos segundos.–Hay que enviar esto al Departamento de Ciencias, rápido.

Komui se fue rápidamente del área donde atendían a Allen para acercarse a donde estaban atendiendo al Ex Noé, ahí habían como seis médicos atentos a las heridas del hombre. Lenalee siguió a su hermano, obviamente curiosa por el estado en el que se encontraba el moribundo. Tyki Mikk estaba peor herido que Allen.

Habían cuatro puntos en su pecho que sangraban profusamente, eran sin duda agujeros hechos por objetos afilados. Era un verdadero milagro que siguiera vivo con heridas así. Pudo haberle perforado los pulmones y hubiera muerto casi enseguida. Apenas estaba vivo.

Lenalee se estremeció. Sabía que estas heridas eran obra del Crown Clown de Allen en su forma de garra. Ella conocía bien a su querido Allen, él jamás intentaría matar a un ser humano, ni siquiera si se trataba de una persona desalmada como Tyki Mikk. E aquí el humano a quien trató de ayudar tiempo atrás, tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa.

Ella volvió de nuevo con Allen, y a propósito se sentó en una silla justo al lado de su amigo Lavi. Lenalee iba a hablarle, pero al ver su rostro sombrío supo que ahora no era el momento. Quedó callada y sentada mientras observaba a los médicos reparar la costilla y el agujero de Allen. Ya estaba anestesiado y dormido, así que no podría interferir con el trabajo de los médicos.

Por algunos minutos más, ella quedó al lado de Lavi, ninguno se veía al otro, ambos enfocados en el chico herido. Lenalee volteó a ver a Lavi más de una vez y él permanecía inerte, como si fuera un soldado de piedra esculpido para quedarse sentado.

–Lavi… ¿crees que Allen hizo lo correcto en traer a Tyki Mikk aquí al Cuartel General?–preguntó ella pausadamente, una vez tratando de llamar la atención del joven Bookman.

–Ya sabes cómo es Allen. Siempre tan compasivo y de corazón noble.–contestó Lavi, de repente estaba con aire juguetón y de mejor humor. Hasta Lenalee se asustó por el repentino cambio de personalidad, pero así estaba mucho más agradable.–Aunque es seguro, tanta nobleza será algún día su perdición.

–Eso me preocupa mucho, Lavi.–dijo Lenalee.–Pero tal vez ésa es una de las cualidades que hacen a Allen una persona tan especial. Pero también hacen de su alma un objeto tan frágil, un corazón tan fácil de romper…

–Quizás por eso lo quieres tanto.–dijo Lavi en tono despreocupado.

–Sí…–un segundo después Lenalee reaccionó violentamente mirando a Lavi de forma asustada, él le respondió una mirada muy seria, casi lúgubre, más sombría que la que Kanda le dirigía a todo mundo. La muchacha sintió un vuelco en el corazón, casi lo mismo que ocurrió esta mañana con Kanda, pero esto era mucho más intenso.

Estuvieron callados después de eso. Lavi obviamente ya sabía 'el secreto' de Lenalee y Allen, y ahora resultaba increíblemente incómodo para ella que sus compañeros más frecuentes supieran de ello, Kanda y Lavi. Ella tendría que contarle esto a Allen después de que despertara, aunque estaba segura que la reacción iba a ser agradable. Era una relación muy íntima la que tenían, después de todo. Lo que la atemorizaba era que su hermano Komui llegase a enterarse.

–Entonces, Lavi… ¿No tenías que ir con el viejo Bookman?–preguntó Lenalee casualmente después de dos horas de silencio, que la verdad parecieron una eternidad.

–No, el viejo Panda-man está muy atareado con los registros de nuestra última misión juntos.–contesó Lavi desinteresado.–Pero vendrá aquí en cualquier momento cuando se entere de lo que sucedió en esta misión.

–Imagino que sí…–respondió Lenalee. Suspiró un segundo después, descansando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, ya que subió sus pies en el asiento de la silla, imitando a Lavi que estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

–Lenalee…–Lavi la llamó. Por primera vez en todas éstas horas él la llamaba.–¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos sin importar lo que sucediera?

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Lavi? Seremos amigos en las buenas y en las malas.–respondió Lenalee un poco sorprendida.

–¿Y serías la novia de Allen aún cuando escucharas lo que te voy a decir?–preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente con su único ojo disponible, ella se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué contestar. Como hablaban en voz baja, nadie les escucharía.

–¿Qué me vas a decir?–preguntó Lenalee, sin querer admitir que se encontraba un poco confundida, sin poder descifrar la mirada triste y brillante de Lavi. Hubo una larga pausa para esperar una respuesta.–Lavi ¿qué vas a decirme?

Lavi suspiró largamente, poniendo su mejor cara para la joven exorcista.

–Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.–dijo finalmente el muchacho pelirrojo.

Ella le miró atónita por un largo rato. La muchacha se quedó sin habla, examinaba una y otra vez las palabras que se le acababan de meter por la cabeza. Lenalee Lee se sintió como un verdadero remolino de emociones, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y creyó que iba a desfallecer. En esos momentos, ella pensó que estas palabras habían llegado en el momento equivocado con la persona que no correspondía. Esto estaba muy mal.

–Lavi… No entiendo.–se limitó a decir la pobre Lenalee.–Somos sólo amigos ¿no?–dijo con su voz temblando, sus ojos llenos de confusión.

El joven Bookman sintió un agujero en su estómago, no se estaba sintiendo bien.

–Lo siento. No debí decir eso… Será mejor que me vaya.–Lavi se levantó de la silla, claramente arrepintiéndose de las palabras que compartió con la muchachita. Nada la preparó para ése momento. Lavi se sintió aún más estúpido que nunca. Él se marchó de la enfermería inmediatamente.

* * *

Tuvo un sueño desagradable. No, eso no era un sueño ni una pesadilla. Cayó en cuenta de que se trataban de recuerdos vistos por sus propios ojos. Aunque quien realmente usaba sus ojos no era él, sino que se trataba del fantasma del Músico que encantaba sus pensamientos y comenzaba a deteriorar sus sentidos, su sanidad.

Vio y escuchó mientras sumido en sueños, a Tyki Mikk tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlo, estrellarlo contra un muro e interrogarlo. El Músico reía lúgubremente, de lo forma en la que sólo un Noé lo lograría.

"_Él me traicionó a mí primero._" Allen fue transportado a ése momento, una lluvia de imágenes lo cegaron. Veía la imagen de un hombre moribundo y al Conde del Milenio sonriendo sádicamente mientras el carmesí hacía una alfombra brillante bajo sus pies.

"_Mana… Mana…_" murmuraba aquel moribundo envuelto en sombras. El Conde del Milenio sostenía su espada, enorme contra el cuerpo del que moría desangrado. Allen cerró los ojos, gritando en su cabeza, un dolor agudo invadió su cuerpo. No sabía de dónde provenía, ni cuándo terminaría. Era un dolor tan fuerte, que dejó su mente en blanco, sus ojos cegados con una luz blanca que abarcaba cada rincón de su imaginación, su memoria.

Tan rápidamente como comenzó, todo terminó. Se veía a sí mismo encajando sus largas uñas de Inocencia en la espalda de Tyki Mikk, atravesando su pecho, evadiendo a propósito sus puntos vitales. Lo estaba salvando del terrible destino que el Conde le tenía preparado. Había salvado a otro corderito negro de la familia.

Entonces Allen se encontró de nuevo en un sombrío lugar, donde la Luna estaba tan cercana y grande, que parecía que podría tocarla si estiraba un brazo, rodeado de un desierto pantano de árboles muertos y lápidas irreconocibles. Había un gran lago delante de él. El agua reflejaba algo que no estaba ahí. Una ruinas hundidas en un cielo rojo profundo.

"_Este sueño… ya lo había tenido antes_." Allen miró de nuevo el reflejo, de donde provenían unos llantos terriblemente familiares. Una joven estaba sentada sobre las ruinas, estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

–Lenalee… ¿porqué lloras?–murmuró Allen, sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba. Vió con más atención la imagen de la muchacha. Ella estaba llorando sobre una persona en su regazo, el cuerpo de alguien. Las manos de la chica estaban cubiertas de sangre, y sus lamentos revelaban unos doloridos "¿Porqué?".

Tardó un poco en reconocer el cuerpo de la persona por quien Lenalee lloraba su muerte. El pulso de Allen se enfrió repentinamente cuando vio que se trataba de él mismo quien estaba en el lecho de muerte, recibiendo las lágrimas de Lenalee sobre su cara.

"_Soy yo_."

–Es muy triste ¿no?–dijo una voz detrás de Allen, que seguía petrificado con la imagen del lago. Allen se volteó violentamente a ver. Fue un espejo, o al menos él pensaba eso. Un segundo Allen Walker le miraba con ojos brillantes y sonrisa extraña, y entonces el verdadero Allen, sintió resbalarse, cayendo en el lago.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Despertó en la calidez de la cama de la enfermería, aún sintiendo el ardor de sus heridas. No se movió de donde estaba, a su lado estaba la misma muchacha de sus sueños, dormida tiernamente en el borde de su cama. Obviamente Lenalee había estado aquí desde que él llegó.

Notó un extraño enrojecimiento sobre la mejilla de la chica. Tenía sus párpados húmedos, sus pestañas negras desmarañadas por tanto tallarse los ojos, quizás. Estuvo llorando por un rato mientras él dormía. Todavía no podía adivinar la razón del drama al que ella se sometió.

Pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en su sueño. Con ver a Lenalee llorar dentro de su cabeza, Allen sentía que era un mal presagio. No quería que Lenalee sufriera si algún día pronto él debiera de morir. No quería morir temprano y dejarla a ella sufriendo.

* * *

**Editado:**** A veces me tardo más de lo normal en cambiar unas cosas. No importa cómo trato, no puedo cambiarle lo cursi a ése momento entre Kanda y Lenalee... pero me niego rotundamente a cambiar ésa escena. Aunque a veces le tengo mucho cariño a Lenalee, cuando escribo acerca de ella... no sé, hay cosas que me molestan de ella. A veces la hago llorar de más. ¿qué piensan uds.?**


	6. Lazos

**He aquí un capítulo más. Ésta vez éste capítulo está dedicado a la familia de Noé, ya que me he separado de ellos por algún tiempecito ¿no?**

**Quiero agradecer a Gray Color, kyrie. sama, sol angel dp, y Tsuki- Night por su apoyo. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Sexta Noche: Lazos.**

Sus ojos abrieron pesadamente, siendo agredido por un ardor que invadía sus nervios, pero su cuerpo se sentía frío, medio vacío. Lo único que dedujo que había perdido mucha sangre, y no podría moverse durante algún tiempo. Lo segundo que pudo deducir es que estaba dentro de una habitación blanca de algún hospital. Tyki de repente encendió su razonamiento, divagó sus últimos recuerdos antes de caer inconsciente.

"_Mierda, ése chico andaba hablando en serio_."

No tardó en adivinar que Allen Walker le consiguió ayuda en cuanto pudo. Y sin duda ahora estaba en las instalaciones de la Orden Oscura. Tyki no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le había hecho para convencer a su gente de acomodarlo con los médicos… a menos que… "_Ahora sí estoy bien jodido_." Le usarían para interrogarlo y sacarle toda la información posible acerca del Conde del Milenio y la familia de Noé, los que se suponía que eran sus aliados… su familia.

Tyki recordó lo sucedido en Paris, cuando Lulubell llegó a supervisar a que él terminara su trabajo, el de matar al exorcista Allen Walker, quien al convertirse en el traidor del 14vo Noé, logró convencer a Tyki de la realidad en la que él vivía. La incómoda y cruel realidad. Él no quería dejar salir al verdadero Noé que llevaba dentro y lo reprimía difícilmente, entonces el Conde le prometió que si mataba a Allen Walker, se libraría del peso atormentador de su Noé. Y le mintió.

Ahora entendía cómo era en realidad, un juguete, una herramienta que estaba a disposición del Conde del Milenio y sus planes para el mundo que planeaba llevar a su juicio final. Por primera vez realmente pensaba por sí mismo. Eso sintió. Pero por extraño que pareciera, no se sentía agradecido de estar ahora separado del Conde y de su familia. Deseaba con todo su corazón volver con Road, con Lulubell, con el Conde…por dios, ¡incluso con el degenerado de Sheryl! Pero ya no había vuelta para atrás. La decisión estaba tomada y por lo tanto, ya no tenía dentro de sí al Noé. Ahora era sólo un mugriento humano común y corriente como el resto.

"_Mugriento_." Recordó sus días antes de despertar como un Noé. Era tan sólo un vagabundo, un joven que viajaba por el mundo con sus amigos humanos en busca de sobrevivir y encontrar un lugar en este mundo. Eran un montón de huérfanos unidos por la casualidad que terminaron haciéndose amigos. Y aún cuando Tyki se había vuelto un Noé, él frecuentaba a sus amigos vagabundos ayudándolos a buscar un trabajo. Se solía excusar con ellos diciendo que conseguía 'trabajos secretos' y así justificaba su ausencia. Era una doble vida, una vida con dos caras. La cara blanca para el simpático y sucio vagabundo que tenía amigos a quienes ayudar. La cara negra para el carismático y cruel apóstol que tenía una familia a la que ayudar.

Esos día habían terminado. Ambas caras ya no podían ser parte de su vida. Ahora estaba prisionero en la Orden Oscura, a quienes debería haber destruido. Probablemente la muerte le seguiría una vez que ya no le encontraran utilidad.

Pero Tyki no era estúpido. Había un pequeño peso a su favor. Y ése era el afable Allen Walker. Si ése chico era tan noble y bonachón como pensaba que era, teniendo el poder en sus manos, podría evitarle un fatal destino. Por supuesto, Tyki no estaba dispuesto a revelar información secreta de la familia de Noé… no mientras siguiera en ése insistente estado de negación. Aunque le fuesen a torturar, no podría hablar de su familia. Pero por otro lado, si él cooperaba con su interrogatorio, él podría exigir su libertad a cambio de la valiosa información que les podía proporcionar. Existía ésa pequeña posibilidad. Allen Walker no era mal chico y estaría a favor de dejarle vivir si él cooperaba con la Orden Oscura.

¿Traicionaría a la familia de Noé así de fácil? Pensó Tyki.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, se apresuró a fingirse dormido en cuanto una enfermera entró. Por el momento lo único que le preocupaba era mantenerse vivo. Eso y nada más.

* * *

La pequeña Road Kamelot estuvo deprimida en los días siguientes, merodeaba solitaria en la casa de su familia, parecía que caminaba dormida porque no respondía al llamado de sus padrastros. Obviamente le había afectado mucho la pérdida de su tío. No, esto era mucho más que una simple pérdida, esto significaba mucho más. Tyki había traicionado a su Dios.

Ella miró los síntomas, reconoció que algo andaba mal con él. Tuvo la oportunidad de salvarlo de un destino tan cruel y la desperdició. La misma historia se repitió de nuevo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello. Ahora estaba el acontecimiento más reciente.

El otro día, la familia de Noé fue testigo de un milagro. Dos de los hermanos a quienes consideraron perdidos, fueron hallados con vida, débiles y al borde de la muerte, pero a tiempo para ser salvados por la maldita Inocencia. Jasdero y David fueron encontrados, ambos caminando juntos, caminando inconscientes. Eran como marionetas movidas por hilos, forzados por el Noé que habitaba en ellos. Era macabro, pero fue al final su salvación.

Jasdavi, como se hacían llamar los gemelos que contenían la memoria de los Lazos de Noé, fueron llevados al refugio del Conde del Milenio, poniendo como pretexto que eran sobrinos de Sheryl Kamelot. Fueron puestos en camas individuales, y les tuvieron que amputar ambos brazos izquierdos, debido a que los encontraron infectados por la Inocencia, el maldito veneno hecho para la familia de Noé. Fue una decisión ardua, pero fue por el bien de los gemelos.

–¿Ya despertaron, gemelitos?–musitó dulcemente Road, besó la frente de David, el gemelo de cabello azabache desordenado, después a Jasdero, cuya larga cabellera estaba teñida artificialmente de rubio.

–No me jodas… ¿nos cortaron el brazo izquierdo?–gruñó débilmente David, que lo primero que quiso mover fue su miembro faltante.

–Jih… No nos jodas, no nos jodas.–dijo Jasdero, quien tenía la molesta costumbre de repetir lo que su gemelo decía. No era un retrasado, y podía pensar por sí mismo, pero remedaba demasiado a su hermano.

–No se preocupen. Ahora están a salvo de todo peligro ¿sí?–repuso Road dulcemente.

–Ésta maldita Inocencia… aún duele mucho.–se quejó David.

–Nos infectó más allá del brazo. Creo. ¿No, David?–chilló Jasdero mientras trataba de analizar su hombro y cuello.

–El Conde se encargó de eso. Les dije que ahora están a salvo.–dijo la niña, aunque era un tono muy dulce y encantador, se notaba una intensa melancolía en su voz.–Cuando se sientan mejor, el Conde quiere que bajen a verlo. Necesita hablar con ustedes pronto.

Los gemelos dieron pusieron una cara de espanto. Lo primero que pensaron al mismo tiempo fue que el Conde les iba a regañar por haber fallado en su misión de asesinar al General Cross Marian. Y tal vez les asignaría alguna misión idéntica a ésa. Aunque los gemelos Jasdavi fueran leales hacia el Conde, no podían evitar a veces sentir temor. Era tan grande el poder y oscuridad que rodeaban al Conde del Milenio, cualquier humano tendría un miedo natural hacia él.

Era realmente molesto tener que usar sus formas 'humanas', lucían tan normales, tan parecidos a aquellos humanos a quienes odiaban tanto; ahora usarían ésa incómoda ropa formal de alta sociedad. Aunque ahora sería la identidad que tendrían que tomar ahora que estaban obligados a vivir dentro de la mansión del Conde. Toda la familia de Noé vivía ahí sin problema, siendo que el Conde parecía tener una riqueza sin límites.

Descansados y medio mal vestidos (no tenían ninguna experiencia con camisas de botones y corbatas), salieron juntos de la habitación, ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerse zapatos. Atravesaron un iluminado corredor blanco tapizado con una lujosa alfombra beige y bajaron por unas escaleras de mármol situadas debajo de un enorme candelabro de oro y cien velas blancas. Sheryl Kamelot les esperaba al final de las escaleras y les guió hacia una habitación escondida a través de unas puertas rojas con detalles de oro.

La habitación era un poco oscura, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente la lujosa mesa en la que un hombre mayor que usaba una chistera muy elegante y un monóculo, esperaba sentado junto a Road Kamelot y Lulubell.

–Hola, Jasdero. Hola, David.–saludó en tono encantador el hombre del sombrero de copa.

–¿Ah? ¿Conde? ¡No lo reconocimos con esa forma!–exclamó David para que luego Jasdero repitiera exactamente lo mismo. Era natural, desde que el Conde no podía presentarse como el extraño demonio entre los humanos normales, utilizaba la forma de ése humano de apariencia tan ordinaria.

–Ustedes dos también lucen irreconocibles en su forma humana, debo decir.–respondió el Conde riendo. Aunque su figura era diferente, era exactamente el mismo conde con la misma personalidad empalagosa de siempre.–Vamos, a sentarse.

Los gemelos entraron a sentarse. Ambos notaron algo diferente el salón donde estaban. Tardaron un poco en caer en cuenta que había algo que faltaba. Cierto hombre joven al que adoraban fastidiar cuando tenían la oportunidad.

–¿Y dónde está Tyki?–preguntó Jasdero que trató de levantarse sobre la mesa, pero terminó perdiendo el equilibrio por la falta del brazo izquierdo. David también miró alrededor de la habitación, en búsqueda de ése Noé moreno tan molesto. Una atmósfera fría y silenciosa llenó el salón. Jasdavi tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que acababan de tocar un tema extremadamente delicado. –¿Acaso dije algo malo?

–Verás, Jasdavi. Esta noticia nos ha afectado a todos nosotros. Aunque estamos muy felices de tenerlos a ustedes de vuelta, recientemente hemos sufrido de la pérdida de otro de nuestros familiares.–explicó el Conde, quien cambió a un tono más serio y seco.–No. Más que una pérdida, Tyki nos ha traicionado.

–¿Cómo?–exclamaron al unísono los gemelos. Obviamente tendría que ser un impacto muy fuerte para ellos, quienes era aún muy jóvenes y era difícil predecir cuál sería la reacción que tendrían antes tan atroz noticia.

–Pero de antemano, otro traidor, el 14vo Noé ha comenzado a despertar en el cuerpo del exorcista Allen Walker, a quién Tyki falló en matar de nuevo.–mencionó el Conde.

–Primero ése traidor del 14vo utiliza al maldito discípulo de Cross para revivir, y ahora el estúpido de Tyki traicionó a nuestra familia. ¿Hay algo más de lo que nos hemos perdido durante nuestra coma?–preguntó demandante David.–¿Nos perdimos de algo más?–dijo Jasdero en voz chillona después de David.

–Sí. Sheryl se casó y adoptó a Road.–contestó muy simple el Conde apuntando muy simpático al Noé que no terminó de recuperar su sonrisa.

–¿Y eso que tiene de importancia?–contestó majadero David.

–Oh, no. No se pongan de groseros con Sheryl. Cuiden sus modales por favor, que él se esforzó mucho por causar una guerra para crear a más akumas.–repuso el Conde

–Por favor no me diga que iremos a cazar a Cross de nuevo…

–Ya no hace falta. Ése hombre está probablemente muerto ahora mismo.–sonrió el Conde.

–¿Cross está muerto?–exclamó Jasdero.–¿Fue asesinado?

–Es muy probable que haya sido asesinado. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de quién pudo haberse tratado… Como sea. Ése tema ya no se va a tocar por el momento.

–Agh… qué mal, teníamos tantas ganas de matarlo con nuestras propias manos.–se quejó de forma infantil David, el Conde les envió a los gemelos una sonrisa paternal.

–Por ahora ustedes tienen que descansar un poco y reponer energías. No faltará mucho para ponernos en marcha otra vez.

Se guardó un breve silencio otra vez.

–Conde ¿Tyki sigue vivo?–interrumpió Jasdero, alentado por su obvia falta de tacto ante la situación.

–¡Cállate, Jasdero! ¿Qué no escuchaste que hemos perdido a Tyki? Es lo mismo a que se haya muerto.–discutió ferozmente David a su gemelo de cabello rubio.

–Según el testimonio de Lulubell y de mi querido Lero, justo después de que Tyki nos haya traicionado la voluntad de su Noé, el 14vo utilizó el cuerpo de Allen Walker para acabarlo con la Inocencia.–explicó fríamente el Conde, cuya eterna sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.–Incluso me atrevo a decir que su destino fue aún más terrible de lo que tuvo el 14vo.

"_Entonces ¿está muerto o no?_" pensaron los gemelos justo al mismo tiempo. Era obvio pensar que Tyki Mikk estaba declarado como muerto para toda la familia, igual que el 14vo, siendo que traicionaron la voluntad de su Dios. Pero el 14vo aún vivía, su recuerdo estaba refugiado dentro del cuerpo del joven llamado Allen Walker. Aunque fuera imposible, tal vez Tyki seguía vivo de alguna u otra manera. Es que simplemente no se sentía como si él estuviera de verdad muerto.

–Será mejor que no se hable más de este delicado tema dentro de ésta casa ¿Está bien, David, Jasdero? No quiero ver para siempre ésas caras tan tristonas.–dijo el Conde del Milenio, levantándose de su silla, apoyado de un excéntrico diseño de bastón que andaba repleto de piedras preciosas. Les envió otra sonrisa juguetona.–Espero que se comporten mientras están en la casa de su tío Sheryl, ahora la familia vivirá en conjunto dentro de ésta casa. Y no hagan bromitas pesadas, no podemos llamar más la atención de lo que hacemos ahora ¿quedé claro?–acentuó gravemente éstas últimas palabras.

–¿Eh? ¿Ahora somos sobrinos de Sheryl?–balbuceó David, muy grosero apuntando con el dedo a su nuevo 'tío'.–Pero si él es un degenerado pervertido.

–Ah, ah… ¿Qué les dije a ustedes dos de sus modales?–dijo el Conde afuera de la habitación, que aún podía escuchar al majadero de David. Lulubell abandonó la habitación acompañando al Conde.

–Oye… si Sheryl es nuestro tío ahora, entonces eso hace a Road nuestra prima ¿verdad?–dijo Jasdero a su gemelo.

–¿Tú crees?–gruñó David hartado, dándole un merecido zape a la cabeza de su rubio gemelo.–Serás pendejo.

–¿Tiene algo de malo que yo sea tu prima, Davidcito?–preguntó Road en un dulce tono melancólico, tenía una mirada tan similar a la de un gatito enfermo.

–¡No! ¡No dije eso!–repuso David, quien su intención no era el ofender a Road.–¿Y qué es eso de 'Davidcito'?–preguntó enojado. Road respondió con una risita, algo que ambos gemelos empezaron a extrañar de la pequeña niña durante el tiempo que estuvieron en coma.

–Juguemos juntos.–dijo Road, algo más que una petición, sonaba más bien como una orden.–Hace mucho que no jugamos juntos.

–Papá también quiere jugar con Road.–intervino Sheryl, su tono de ternura le hacía sonar realmente extraño, escalofriante de un modo retorcido y perverso.

–Vete a volar, pervertido.–demandó David, asqueado por Sheryl y su comportamiento.–¡A volar, Sheryl-pervertido!–exclamó Jasdero, imitando la expresión de su hermano. Sheryl le envió una mirada de molestia a los gemelos.

–Éste es juego para niños, papá. Déjanos jugar solos ¿sí?–pidió la pequeña Road con una sublime dulzura que casi hizo a Sheryl desmayarse por un sangrado nasal.

Ambos gemelos conocían a Sheryl desde hace algún tiempo, y sabían muy bien que él sentía una especie de atracción enfermiza hacia Road. Y el simple hecho de que él la adoptara como 'su hija', provocaba un asco descomunal ha Jasdavi. Pero el maldito enfermo no se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Road, ya que ella confiaba en él como si fuera de verdad su padre, Un Noé no podía traicionar la confianza de otro Noé.

Pronto, a petición de su hija, Sheryl abandonó la habitación, diciendo que iría a ver cómo se encontraba su esposa Tricia. Aunque era demasiado obvio que no la amaba realmente, él tenía que estar pendiente de la frágil salud de su esposa, si quería hacerse pasar por un hombre bueno de alta sociedad que se preocupaba por la salud de su hermosa esposa.

–Somos demasiado grandes para jugar con Road.–de repente dijo Jasdero, un tanto confundido cuando Road le tomó de su única mano para obligarle a levantarse de la silla.

–Pero estoy aburrida. Jueguen conmigo.–respondió Road en modo caprichoso. Jasdavi aún se mostraba confundido. Que hayan recordado, jamás Road les había pedido que jugaran juntos, por lo que pensaron que podría tratarse de algo más allá de un juego de niños.

–¿A qué vamos a jugar?–preguntó David de mala gana.

–Vamos a jugar a contar secretos.–musitó Road. Aunque conservaba el mismo timbre de dulzura de siempre, era bastante visible la expresión de tristeza que marcaba su pequeño rostro de niña.–Pero nos vamos a un lugar escondidito para que no nos oiga nadie.

Sabían que ella tan sólo pretendía, lo que Road realmente quería era contarles algo. Ella lo llamaría "Jugar a contar secretos", y si ella quería esconderse, significaba que era algo de gran importancia. Pero ¿porqué los llamó a ellos dos? ¿Sería algo que no quería confiarle a nadie más? ¿El Conde del Milenio lo sabría?

–Vamos, por aquí.–ella indicó hacia una habitación que parecía un armario de limpieza, pero al abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una habitación de té, donde el centro de la rosada habitación era una mesa redonda adornada por un ostentoso mantel blanco con moñitos rosas y mariposas de tela de color azul, y en unas sillitas se sentaban unos muñecos vestidos de satín, y curiosamente, a todos les hacía falta los ojos de canica, lo que les daba un aspecto siniestro y perturbador, muñecos sonrientes cuyas cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías.

–Debes de estar bromeando.–murmuró David frustrado, negándose rotundamente a imaginarse sentado entre esos horrorosos juguetes tomando un té imaginario con Road.

–Es por aquí, gemelitos.–Road levantó el mantel por debajo.–Acá debajo de la mesa.–indicó la niña mientras se agachaba para refugiarse debajo de la mesa de tomar té. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados, sintiendo que este era un juego demasiado estúpido para seguir, pero aún así, les convenía seguir a su prima para descubrir los secretos prometidos.

Entraron bajo la cortina del afeminado mantel, al parecer la mesa no era tan pequeña como parecía, ya que los tres cabían perfectamente bajo ella. Incluso el gorila de Skin Boric hubiera cabido aquí con los tres juntos.

–Road, ¿cómo está eso de jugar a contar secretos?–preguntó Jasdero, quién no dejaba esa ridícula cara de retrasado mental. David asintió, que también estaba interesado en ello.

–Yo les voy a contar un secreto del que ustedes no se han enterado todavía, gemelitos. Es un cuento que se llevó a cabo mucho antes que ustedes dos despertaran como niños de Noé.–musitó Road, que se sentaba siempre con las rodillas arriba, se abrazaba con ambos brazos las delgadas piernas.–Les voy a contar el secreto del 14vo Noé.

Jasdavi ahogaron un gritillo, ambos tenían ojos de platos. ¿Así de fácil ella les contaría acerca del único tema que el Conde les prohibía hablar? Atónitos, quedaron en completo silencio, con los oídos despejados, atentos a lo que Road les estaba a punto de decir.

–Yo lo conocí cuando él despertó como un niño de Noé, al igual que todo el resto de nuestra familia. Le decíamos Músico, por sus habilidades y poderes como Noé. Aunque él fuera muy joven, y no estimaba mucho sus poderes, él ignoraba que era casi tan fuerte que el Conde…

–¿Y… ése 'Músico' cómo se llamaba?–interrumpió Jasdero levantando la mano como un estudiante en el aula de clases, David le regaló otro zape a su hermano por haber interrumpido.

–No tengo permitido decir su nombre, porque fue borrado de la familia cuando la traicionó. Sólo le conocemos como el 14vo o 'Músico'.–suspiró Road.–Él tenía el conocimiento de la canción que controla el Arca por completo, igual que el Conde, y por eso le dimos el nombre de 'Músico'.

"_Nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien como familia y éramos muy unidos. El Conde le quería mucho al igual que yo. Y él jugaba conmigo cada vez que se lo pedía y me ayudaba cada vez que tenía un deber que hacer, siempre con mucho gusto, como un buen hermano mayor. Hacíamos todo tipo de cosas juntos, incluso inventábamos juguetes juntos para pasar el tiempo. Eran días tan hermosos, tan llenos de felicidad. Pero a veces él tenía que abandonarme…. En su vida humana él tenía un hermano mayor al que él quería mucho también, y tal vez ése amor fraternal fue lo que acabó destruyendo el amor que había sido creado por nuestro linaje de Noé._"

"_Un día, el Músico comenzó a reprimir al Noé dentro de su cuerpo, creyendo que así podría volver a tener una vida normal con su hermano humano. Por alguna razón dejó de confiar en las palabras de su Noé interno y decidió actuar y pensar por sí mismo, comenzó a cuestionar al Conde y su forma de trabajar. Lo que sucedía, es que el Músico le tenía demasiado afecto a los humanos, tanto como a su familia, estaba demasiado apegado a vivir con la humanidad. Y por ello, él comenzó a aislarse de todos… con cada año que pasaba, él se hacía más distante y dejaba de hablarme._"

"_A veces pasaban meses en los que no sabíamos a dónde iba con ése hermano suyo. Comenzaron a generarse sospechas, pero era imposible pensar que él nos había traicionado. De ser así, yo lo hubiera sabido. Y así, llegó un día en el cual el Músico vino a mí como mi querido familiar. Él estaba muy cambiado, muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi. Lo último que me dijo fue "Lo siento, pero ya hice una decisión", en esos momentos yo no lo comprendí. Al día siguiente, el Músico intentó por primera vez asesinar al Conde de Milenio._"

Jasdero y David se quedaron mudos, muy pensativos. Road, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una pequeña niña, sabían que ella era la primera en nacer, la mayor de la familia de Noé, por lo tanto, no podría a haber otra forma de explicar cómo es que ella vivió en el momento que el 14vo fue parte de la familia. La cara de Road Kamelot obtuvo un aspecto deprimente mientras contaba su historia.

–En esos momentos, yo no podía hacer algo. Yo lo quería mucho, y hoy en día sigo guardándole un pieza de mi corazón al Músico, pero también quiero mucho al Conde, y no pude soportar verlos pelear a muerte.–se llevó una mano al pecho, como si su corazón ardiera de una herida creada en el pasado.–Me sentí muy infeliz por algún tiempo. Hasta que el Conde se encargó de matarlo con sus propias manos, no dejé de tener malos sueños por culpa del Músico. Yo sólo podía pensar en que la culpa de que él nos haya traicionado la tenía su hermano, ése humano al que tanto tenía afecto.

"_Ése hermano suyo, él tenía una conexión muy fuerte con el Múscio, y también con el Conde_. _Lo protegía mucho, lo quería mantener lejos de nuestra guerra contra los exorcistas y la Inocencia. El Conde estaba interesado en ése niño, lo recuerdo bien, yo también lo conocí y sabía que algo extraño vivía en él, y aún así no era un Noé. Parecía tener un alma muy especial, un alma muy delicada y sensible a cualquier persona que se le acercaba. Por eso, el 14vo lo quiso proteger, lo quiso alejar de el mundo en el que estaba involucrado._"

"_A veces llegan días en los que me pregunto porqué no hice nada cuando vi que él se comportaba de forma extraña, cuando reprimía al Noé en su interior y cuando se distanciaba de su familia. Yo vi los síntomas y no hice nada en lo absoluto… no hice nada incluso ahora que la historia se volvió a repetir._"

–La historia… ¿se volvió a repetir?–preguntó Jasdero de forma imprudente.–Estás hablando de Tyki ¿no?–mencionó David después de su hermano.

–Así es. Yo vi las malas señales desde un principio, cuando él dividía su vida en dos partes, cuando sin darse cuenta, él cerraba la puerta a su Noé. Tyki tenía un poder tan grande como el 14vo, y jamás lo supo descubrir. Tenía miedo de convertirse en algo que no fuese humano… y eso comenzó a preocuparnos a mí y al Conde.–Road enmudeció por unos segundos, contemplando en suelo.–Pero él era diferente al 14vo, de un modo u otro. En el Arca Blanca, cuando juntos jugamos con los exorcistas, Allen Walker despertó una pieza del poder del Músico. Su Inocencia adquirió de algún modo la habilidad más poderosa de su Noé. Entonces comprendí que el 14vo nunca fue abandonado por el Noé que llevaba dentro, que de alguna forma logró controlarlo sin que éste lo terminara destruyendo… ésa es una de las cosas que lo diferencian de Tyki.

"C_omo Tyki no le dejaba a su Noé respirar, terminó consumiéndolo de golpe en aquel momento desesperado, cuando yacía herido de gravedad. Yo me asusté, porque de verdad pensé que su Noé había sido destruido por la espada de Allen Walker, el 14vo. Y me equivoqué. En realidad terminó despertando el poder más oscuro del Noé de Tyki_."

"Y_o pensaba que él podría salvarse ahora que le habían 'ayudado' a sacar al Noé de su interior. Pero en cuanto regresó a la normalidad, Tyki volvió a lo mismo y lo reprimió con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Era evidente que le había asustado mucho la oscura figura de Noé en cuanto lo hicieron despertar así, a Tyki le daba miedo dejar de ser un humano._"

"_Pobre Tyki, si se hubiera dado cuenta de que si dejaba a su Noé liberarse, no hubiera tenido que pasar a través de tantos sufrimientos. Le dolía tanto admitirlo, y secretamente comenzó a odiar a Noé, sobre todo a sí mismo… fue horrible. Si no podíamos hacer algo pronto, Tyki se colapsaría y otro Noé caería. El Conde no quería dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo, pero sabía que las opciones eran muy pocas y nada podría hacerse si Tyki seguía en ése plan de reprimirse. Así que la siguiente misión que se le asignó fue asesinar al Músico, a Allen. No sé qué pasó, pero Tyki se negó a matarlo a último momento, y como sentencia final, el Noé decidió salirse del cuerpo de Tyki, rechazando a su cuerpo y alma como su refugio. Tyki perdió sus poderes, y con ello, su vida._"

Se sentía un intenso frío debajo de la mesita. El ambiente de melancolía era tan palpable para los gemelos. Jasdero ya estaba comenzando a llorar y David no tenía en mente palabras que pudieran describir cómo se sentía. Los gemelos Jasdavi siempre creyeron odiar a Tyki, por ser tan 'odioso', por burlarse de ellos cada que podía, por ser de temperamento tan calmado. Ahora que él ya se había ido, se negaban a creerlo.

–Pero yo no creo que Tyki esté muerto.–murmuró Road, con una voz especialmente quedita, suave, pequeña como la bolita de luz de esperanza que estaba al fondo de la caja de Pandora.

–¿Por qué lo piensas? Todos piensan que él está muerto.–comentó Jasdero secándose las lágrimas.

–Aunque su Noé haya muerto por completo, aunque sus poderes hayan desaparecido, Tyki sigue perteneciendo al linaje de nuestra familia. Todavía existe una conexión entre nosotros.–respondió Road suavemente.–Si guardan silencio por unos minutos y escuchan con atención al vacío, podrá escucharlo.

–¿Escuchar qué?–preguntó David.

–El corazón de Tyki. Si ponen mucho empeño, podrán escuchar el tambor de su corazón. Sus latidos son como el sollozo de un niño perdido. No será difícil que lo distingan si escuchan con atención.–dijo Road sonriendo débilmente.–Está en algún lugar de este mundo, todavía está vivo, pero muy débil. Tan frágil como un humano cualquiera.

–¿Y porqué nos estás diciendo esto a nosotros?–preguntó Jasdero. En realidad esa era la pregunta que tenía más valor en esos momentos. No podían creer que Road les hubiera confiado información tan importante.

Road Kamelot se arrastró de nuevo por el suelo, iba a salirse del interior de la mesa de té. Los gemelos la quisieron detener.

–¡Espera! ¿Porqué nos dijiste eso, Road?–dijeron al unísono los hermanos, y la pequeña volteó a verlos sonriente.

–Porque somos familia ¿no? Aparte, ustedes tenían derecho a saberlo.–respondió Road con una vocecita muy empalagosa.

Había algún motivo oculto tras ésa historia secreta, y había alguna razón en especial por la cual ella se los había confiado a los gemelos Jasdavi. Pero las razones y motivos todavía no podían ser explicados, no podían ser adivinados. No era el momento. Todo llegaría a su preciso momento.

Pero los gemelos no eran chicos que supieran esperar ni conocieran el significado de la palabra 'paciencia', así que sería imposible dejar de molestar a Road las siguientes semanas.

En los días siguientes, ellos no dejaron de quejarse y gruñir con respecto a la falta de sus brazos, sintiéndose miserables e inútiles. Bueno, a todo mundo le molestaría tener que acostumbrarse a disponer de un solo brazo, que, gracias a Dios, era el derecho. Eso sí, desobedeciendo al Conde, llevaron a cabo otra vez su rutina de crear bromas ingeniosas y muy pesadas cuando estaban aburridos y no podían hablar con Road.

No imaginaban que dentro de pronto, la felicidad que disfrutaba la familia por ahora, volvería a decaer pronto, más rápido de lo que todos podían pensar.

* * *

Lenalee Lee se tuvo que ser corrida de la enfermería, ya que en la madrugada fría no era prudente dormir sobre el suelo. Ella se desconcertó al despertarse, creyendo que se había caído de la cama de Allen mientras andaba sumida en un mundo de sueños. Se le hizo extraño no ver al Inspector Link supervisando a Allen mientras dormía, que últimamente estaba descuidando su trabajo de vigilancia. Ella no pudo despedirse de un beso de Allen, porque la enfermera ya andaba de mal humor por despertarla en la temprana madrugada.

No tuvo opción mas que volver a su habitación, que ahora lo que más le faltaba era un sueño reparador. Ella tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y creía que iba a reventar como un globo. Estaba el Noé Tyki hospitalizado para que luego lo interrogaran, traído por petición de Allen, también estaba el asunto de Kanda, que no dejaba de pensar en cosas horribles de él. Y finalmente, Lavi y su confesión de amor.

Maldición ¿porqué tuvo Lavi que elegir ése momento para confesar tal cosa? Lenalee estaba mareada con tantos problemas que había ahora, y Lavi le sumaba aquel que debería de ser de menor importancia. Sería mejor olvidarlo y volver a ser buenos amigos, aunque luego resultaría incómodo dirigirse a él, ya que no sólo él sabía de la relación amorosa que tenía con Allen, sino que también resultó enamorarse de ella. Era un caos. Ya había adivinado que Lavi se pelearía con Allen por los celos, y eso es lo que Lenalee deseaba menos en aquellos momentos difíciles.

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos del Cuartel, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su habitación. Tal vez pasaría lo que quedaba del día en su cama descansando, aunque la pereza fuera algo de lo que no cualquier exorcista pudiera darse… ¿o sí?

Dio la vuelta a una esquina del pasillo. Después de eso, chocó violentamente contra algo. No, no era un 'algo', sino un 'alguien'.

–¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho!–se disculpó Lenalee automáticamente con la mujer con quien tropezó, a la pobre la hizo caerse hacia atrás.

–Descuida… No te esperabas encontrar a alguien caminando a estas horas. Es mi culpa.–respondió la mujer, que se levantó pesadamente del suelo con la ayuda de un bastón. Era una mujer ya mayor, no una anciana, pero ya tenía la edad marcándo sus facciones.

–¿Se encuentra bien…?–Lenalee se quedó extrañada. Era una mujer que jamás había visto dentro de la Orden Oscura, mucho menos dentro de los cuarteles generales. Y eso no era todo, se trataba de una mujer, aparentemente oriental, usaba un kimono japonés negro y largo, peinada con el cabello recogido con varios broches simples. Aunque era un poco vieja, su cara conservaba cierta belleza.

–Sí, estoy bien, señorita.–respondió la mujer, quien parecía un poco molesta, entonces se le quedó mirando por algún tiempo con detenimiento.–Eres una exorcista, por lo que veo.

–Ehm… sí. Así es.–contestó Lenalee un poco confundida. Esta señora no podía pertenecer a la Orden Oscura, siendo que apenas vio que ella era una exorcista. Lenalee se alarmó, creyendo que sería un espía, un akuma o algún Noé infiltrado en la Orden, aunque eso sería imposible por las estrictas normas de seguridad.

–Entonces has de conocer a Yuu.–dijo la señora con una sonrisa más cálida.

"_¿Yuu?_"

–¿A Kanda? Sí… ¿porqué?–la situación cada vez se tornaba más extraña. Nadie en la Orden, mas que un juguetón Lavi y el General Tiedoll le llamaban a Kanda por su primer nombre (que de por sí, era un nombre gracioso). La mujer era una japonesa, tenía por lo menos unos 45 años de edad y estaba buscando a el único exorcista japonés en la Orden… ¿No sería…?

–Bueno, es que yo…

–¡Señora Ai! ¿Qué le hemos dicho de salir de su habitación?–irrumpió un hombre joven, quien a juzgar por su uniforme, debía de tratarse de un miembro de 'Crow'. Parecía un poco enojado y tomó a la fuerza el brazo de la mujer japonesa. Lenalee se quedó estupefacta.

–Cuidado, me estás lastimando, joven.–denunció la mujer enojada.

–Le dijimos que tenía prohibido salir a buscarlo. Recuerde las condiciones que le pusimos.–respondió el joven 'Crow', llevándosela del brazo.

–Ah, disculpe.–interrumpió la muchacha.–¿Quién es usted?–fue lo único 'brillante' que se le ocurrió preguntar.

–Lo lamento, señorita Lee. Pero ésa es información que tengo prohibido darle.–respondió el joven de 'Crow' mientras se llevaba a la mujer hacia otro pasillo. Lo último que Lenalee vio a ésa mujer hacer fue despedirse con su mano, sonriendo amablemente. La joven estaba todavía más confundida que antes. ¿Quién era ésa mujer a quien acababa de ver?

De repente se le ocurrió algo muy extraño, pero decidió que aquello debía ser imposible, aunque viéndolo de otro modo, tal vez era probable. Esa mujer podía tener alguna relación con Kanda y de algún modo, tal vez con los experimentos nuevos que realizaban con él. No se le ocurría nada mejor que eso. No podía tratarse de una simple coincidencia.

* * *

**Por puro capricho mío 'resucité' a Jasdavi, porque tengo planeado plantar unos escenitas extrañas de ellos en mi fanfic. Espero que no haya inconvenientes.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *


	7. Kanda

_**Un capítulo largo. Ahí va nuestro Kanda y mis especulaciones más ridículas.**_

_**Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. **_

**

* * *

Séptima Noche: Kanda.**

Respiró de nuevo, sus pulmones se llenaban dolorosamente de aire mientras la vista seguía nublosa, sentía como si por dentro su cuerpo se estuviera desintegrando de manera muy lenta. Pero su corazón aún latía, aún estaba vivo, su corazón, aunque atado a un mortal equilibrio, aún se le permitía latir cuando se supone que debía de haber muerto hace un minuto sobre éste frío lecho de muerte.

–¡Volvió en sí! ¡Está vivo!–exclamó una voz lejana, otra que sonaba irreconocible por el joven aturdido.

–Hevlaska ¿qué fue lo que salió mal ésta vez? Respóndeme.–demandó aquella otra voz, ésta que el joven reconoció con odio.

La enorme entidad blanca y brillante con rostro similar al de una mujer estaba sobre el cuerpo del joven exorcista tomó con unas extremidades similares a ramas de árbol una pequeña esfera de luz verde que había sido recuperada del pecho del joven.

–La Inocencia estuvo a punto de despedazar su cuerpo, él mismo la rechazó antes de que fuera muy tarde.–replicó la entidad brillante, su voz resonaba como un eco encantado.–El cuerpo del exorcista aún no está preparado para portar dos Inocencias a la vez. Por lo menos debe de sincronizarse al cien por ciento con la Inocencia que ya posee.

–¡Pero su vida será absorbida si hace eso! Recuerden que Mugen absorbe la vida de su usuario cada vez que incrementa su poder… Aparte, si continuamos así podría terminar convirtiéndose en un Caído.–protestó la voz del supervisor Bak Chan a lo lejos.

Ahora recordaba, estaba dentro de ésa horrible habitación escondida dentro de la Central, otra vez le estaban intentando meter la estúpida Inocencia a su cuerpo. Recientemente habían descubierto que ésa Inocencia tenía señales de ser compatible con él… aunque resultaba demasiado peligroso e inconveniente. Ya de por sí, el estúpido sello en su pecho estaba comenzando a chuparle demasiada vida, y ahora lo presionaban a evolucionar su Inocencia, Mugen. Pero, por mucho que odiara a la Orden ahora, no podía hacer nada. Estaba atrapado en un camino sin retorno.

–Yuu Kanda ¿puedes escucharnos?–preguntó una voz que no demostraba ninguna preocupación.

–Sí.

–La prueba de hoy a concluido. Ya te llamaremos cuando estemos listos a comenzar de nuevo.–dijo la voz lejana.

Bastardo de Leverrier, ni se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho se murió durante el proceso… y resucitó de nuevo. Y si tal vez lo sabía, igual no le hubiera importado. Para ése hombre, los exorcistas no eran mas que armas desechables.

Difícilmente se levantó de la fría camilla de metal, temblando levemente por la debilidad y agotamiento de haber muerto otra vez. Se sentía más enfermo que nunca, como si una serpiente Boa hubiera entrado por su ombligo lentamente a su interior. Cuando recuperó por completo la vista, notó con disgusto que su camino estaba repleto de flores, ésas aborrecibles y horrendas flores color rosa, las flores de loto. Pero ésas flores no estaban en realidad ahí, no. Nadie mas que él podría verlas… Estúpidas flores de loto.

Bak Chan, el jefe de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Oscura, un hombre joven de cabello rubio y rasgos chinos, ahora él era quien se encargaba de supervisar las pruebas que le hacían a Kanda con Hevlaska y la Inocencia. Kanda debería sentirse por lo menos un poco afortunado de que Bak estuviera ahí cuidando que a Leverrier no se pasara la mano con las pruebas. Si todo estuviera a cargo del Inspector Leverrier, ni Hevlaska ni Kanda hubieran tolerado el abuso de energía que generaban con cada sesión. Cada vez que Hevlaska era obligada a transferirle una Inocencia a un exorcista nuevo, era un trabajo muy pesado para ella, ya que gastaba una increíble cantidad de energía suya y siempre necesitaba un poco de reposo después de hacerlo. Y también estaba Kanda, de que por sí, últimamente su cuerpo estaba muy inestable y se recuperaba con mucha más lentitud de lo normal. Estaba comenzando a volverse defectuoso.

Sabía que la muerte definitiva estaba cada vez más cerca, con cada día que pasaba. Y no sería una muerte cualquiera, bien lo sabía. Tal vez eso es lo que más le disgustaba. Pero ahora no estaba para darle importancia a qué le gustaba y qué no. El día de hoy era importante. El día de hoy le concederían su recompensa por comportarse como rata de laboratorio… aunque no era del tipo de recompensas que se podían comer o gastar como cualquier otro recurso humano.

La vio una sola vez , y esa persona ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero sabía que ésa persona también ansiaba con verle. Aunque a decir verdad, aquella no sería una reunión agradable, nada en lo absoluto, pensaba Kanda.

Se fue a duchar rápidamente y se cambió a su uniforme formal de exorcista. Cuando todavía reñía contra su agotamiento físico y espiritual, incluso la actividad más cotidiana y sencilla le era dolorosa. Pero no podía permitirse demostrar aquella debilidad a todos los demás… no debía permitirles sentir lástima por él de ninguna forma.

Pasó cerca de un par de Buscadores a quienes no conocía ni tampoco eran de interés, pero al ignorarlos con la vista, estuvo seguro de escuchar algo inusual…

–…estoy seguro que ése hombre es un Noé. Yo ya lo he visto antes y vivo para contarlo.–dijo el buscador alto a su compañero, quien parecía un novato apenas.

–¿Un Noé? No seas ridículo Rob, ¿para qué lo habrían traído a la Central en primer lugar?–replicó el Buscador más joven.

Kanda se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y los Buscadores lo notaron y se extrañaron que el infame exorcista que jamás se interesaba en los de su clase más baja hubiera detenido su atención en la plática que ellos dos sostenían.

–Tú. ¿Acaso dijiste que hay un Noé en Central?–se dirigió fríamente hacia el par de Buscadores, tenía una miraba intimidante y oscura, y era perfectamente acentuada gracias a las remarcadas ojeras que rodeaban sus rasgados ojos.

–Ah… sí. Eso dije.–respondió el Buscador llamado Rob.–Es el mismo que asesinó a los aprendices de Sokaro… Yo… ¡No me enorgullece en lo más mínimo haber huido con vida de ésa batalla! ¡Tenlo por seguro!–el hombre estaba siendo sincero y la cara estaba deformada por arrugas producidas por el remordimiento.

–No me importa que tan orgulloso estés de estar vivo ahora. ¿Qué está haciendo un Noé en nuestros cuarteles?–preguntó Kanda, que parecía gruñir como una bestia al hablar, hasta parecer como una amenaza.

–¡No lo sé! Tal vez lo capturaron para luego interrogarlo. Creo que fue Walker quien sugirió traerlo…–antes de permitirle terminar, Kanda se largo de arrebato, furioso, teniendo en mente sádicas imágenes de destrucción en contra de un joven exorcista en específico.

–…Maldito Moyashi…–iría más tarde a su compromiso acordado.

* * *

Toda la mañana estuvo callado, pensativo. No podía moverse con libertad, ya le habían advertido que sus heridas se abrirían fácilmente con demasiado movimiento. Pero aquello no lo importaba mucho a Allen Walker en esos momentos… le preocupaba lo que había visto en sus sueños y lo que había sucedido cuando estuvo ausente durante su última batalla. Encima de ello, se sentía culpable por haber 'rescatado' a Tyki Mikk. Sabía que todo mundo se le echaría encima por su último acto de bondad. Le preocupaba lo que pensaría Lenalee al respecto… Oh demonios, ahora se la pasaba pensando en ella a cada rato.

Link estaba ahí a su lado, muy concentrado leyendo un libro que tenía portada aburrida y uno llamaba la atención de Allen. Le desesperaba el hecho de no poder platicar con nadie más y que Link se la pasara así, ensimismado con su viejo libro. Y tenía hambre. ¿Cuándo llegaría la hora para darle de comer a los enfermos? Tenía un hambre atroz ahora mismo, ya que lo último que comió fue un apestoso emparedado de atún.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba aburrido.

–Oye Link.

–¿Qué sucede, Walker?–respondió el inspector con aire indiferente, sin despegar su mirada de las secas páginas del libro.

–¿Tú crees que hice lo correcto?–Allen obviamente se refería a Tyki, que por pura insistencia suya ahora estaba hospitalizado en la Central. Por varios segundos, Link se quedó sin responder, buscando una respuesta adecuada concorde a lo que sería lo más correcto y sano de pensar.

–Debo de reconocer que hiciste algo muy noble allá en Paris al querer salvarle la vida a ése Noé, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que con esto te ganarás muchos enemigos por haber hecho lo que hiciste, y de por sí, te tienen en la mira por ser el 14vo.–Link tenía mucha razón en ello, y el joven exorcista no lo había meditado así.–Acabas de salvarle la vida a un enemigo de la Orden Oscura, pero aún cuando disfraces ése acto de nobleza como una captura para interrogar al Noé, no te puedo asegurar si la Orden verá con buenos ojos lo que hiciste.

Allen se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Howard Link podía estar en lo correcto, y también estaba tratando de aconsejarle lo que sería lo mejor hacer. Tendría que pretender ser algo que no era para salvarse de las garras inquisidoras de la Central, porque últimamente estaba caminando por la cuerda floja. Cualquier error y le harían un juicio de herejía (otra vez), y la próxima vez no serían piadosos y no estaría protegido.

–Pero simplemente no me cabe la idea de actuar como un cazador, exhibir un logro del que no me siento orgulloso. Tyki Mikk es un ser humano, y no me siento capaz de pisotearlo y dejarlo a su suerte… A veces pienso ¿hubiera sido mejor dejarlo morir ahí en las calles de París y ahorrarle el interrogatorio donde probablemente lo van a torturar hasta la muerte…?–Allen sentía miedo de la naturalidad que tomaba su voz con ésas palabras, sentía asco de sí mismo.–Link ¿tú crees que si Tyki Mikk fuera a cooperar bien en la interrogación… le dejarían vivir? ¿Lo dejarían libre?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos jóvenes. A Allen no le agradaba la expresión que tomó el inspector, quien cerró su libro de repente. Le dirigió una mirada casi lastimera al exorcista.

–No le encuentro probabilidades de que lo liberen. Incluso me sorprendería si no le dieran pena de muerte después del interrogatorio. Ha matado a muchos servidores de la Orden Oscura, y el Vaticano no perdona crímenes tan atroces.–contestó Link, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería al joven Walker ésa fría sentencia.–Lo siento mucho, Walker.

Entonces fue golpeado por un rayo invisible muy cálido, como si una parte de su alma que había permanecido dormida por años hubiera despertado violentamente. ¿Acababa justo ahora de mostrarle sensibilidad a Allen Walker? Link, si conociera el significado de ciertas palabras, se habría dado cuenta enseguida de qué se trataba. Le comenzaba a agarrar simpatía y cariño al muchacho albino que estaba a su lado ¿verdad?

Link se apresuró a suprimir esos pensamientos de su cabeza, inapropiados para su deber como supervisor de los movimientos de Walker.

Pero ya había tenido que darse cuenta de sus acciones. Le permitió a Allen estar a solas con Lenalee Lee, se ponía a escuchar a Allen y sus pensamientos personales y le estaba dando ciertas libertades que desde un inicio jamás lo hubiera concedido, nunca. ¿Estaba comenzando a considerar como 'amigo' de ése chico? Una indecente relación como ésa no le beneficiaría nada en el futuro, estaba seguro.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Link? De repente te quedaste muy callado.–preguntó Allen extrañado por el nuevo comportamiento de su supervisor, que se había quedado un largo tiempo mirando con desconcierto la portada del viejo libro en su regazo.

–Nada.–respondió rápidamente el joven inspector. Ahora no estaba para pensar en cosas tan ridículas como amigos.

–¿Sabes? Me voy al comedor. Quiero comerme un pastel de queso.–Allen se levantó con cuidado de su cama.

–No seas imprudente, Walker. Todavía no terminas de recuperarte…

–No me puedo curar rápido si tengo el estómago vacío.–protestó Allen mientras se buscaba las pantuflas de la enfermería, el piso estaba tremendamente frío.–Siempre te andas atragantando con pasteles muy a gusto cuando vienes al comedor ¿no?–sonrió Allen débilmente, aunque no era preciso decir que ahora estaba feliz.

Sin más remedio, Link se encargó de buscarle el uniforme recién lavado del exorcista, pidiéndole de favor de que no se fuera de la enfermería así no más. Pero Allen se negó, con pretexto de que el uniforme estaba incómodo para ir a comer. Normalmente Link le hubiera obligado a ponérselo, pero ésta vez decidió no debatir mucho con el chico.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que era tener que acostumbrarse al nuevo cabello de Allen Walker, que ahora resultaba ser ondulado, y su cicatriz maldita estaba a punto de desaparecer… éstas sólo podían ser malas señales.

Para cuando alguien irrumpió furiosamente al interior de la enfermería, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho que estaba buscando ya no estaba en su lugar. Kanda gruñó frustrado y pateó una pared, ahora con menos energía de la que hubiera normalmente producido. Anduvo de nuevo por los pasillos en busca del 'Moyashi'. Pero dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a sentir las nauseas apoderándose de sus sentidos una vez más.

* * *

Quedó dormida por un largo rato. Al abrir los ojos le era molesto ése chillón color rosa que estampaba cada centímetro de su habitación, con objetos que toda niña menor de seis años desearía tener. Ella ya tenía diecisiete y esas cosas ya no encajaban con su sentido del gusto. Bueno, en primer lugar fue ella quien le dio permiso a su hermano mayor de decorar la habitación para 'su niña especial'. Aunque muchos estarían de acuerdo con ella que Komui no tenía buen sentido del gusto.

Ya era más de medio día. Se espantó al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. A estas horas ella acostumbraba a ayudar al departamento de ciencias (si es que servir café para todos contaba como 'ayuda'). Para Lenalee ya era costumbre asistir al departamento de ciencias, le gustaba convivir con los trabajadores de ése lugar, todos eran caballerosos y algunos demasiado graciosos, eran como una parte de su familia. Aparte, siempre le alegraba el día ver al jefe del departamento de ciencias, Reever Wenham. Era un buen hombre y amigo fiel de su hermano Komui.

Preparar café siempre la calmaba un poco, estar concentrada en mezclarlo y calentarlo bien le despejaría la mente de todos esos pensamientos angustiantes. El olor del grano de café fresco la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila y de vez en cuando agarraba uno o dos granitos y se los comía, desde temprana edad le agarró el gusto al café.

En el departamento de ciencias se respiraba un aire tenso, todos estaban muy atareados con el análisis de una sustancia que recién acababan de recibir, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la sangre de Tyki Mikk, quien supuestamente había perdido a su Noé interno. Lenalee no estaba muy segura de querer saber para qué dirección irían los estudios de ésa sustancia, era muy probable que quisieran buscar una forma de eliminar a otros miembros de a familia de Noé y aquella era una oportunidad única que no debía desperdiciarse. Podía ser que estaban mas cercanos a ganar la guerra contra los enemigos de Dios.

Pero ¿se justificaban los sacrificios humanos y la crueldad de la Iglesia como medios necesarios para combatir al mal?

Ya se había terminado el tiempo de evadir la realidad de la situación. Tenía deseos de llegar al fondo del asunto. Lenalee salió del departamento de ciencias justo después de atender las necesidades de los trabajadores. Iría a buscar a Allen. Necesitaba hablar con él acerca de esos pensamientos. ¿Porqué con Allen en primer lugar?… Bueno, porque por ahora él era el único que la escucharía, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella había decidido. Con Lavi no podía acudir, tampoco con su hermano Komui; Kanda podía ser, pero prefería no molestarlo ahora. En realidad ahora no podía medir la imprudencia o asertiva que podía ser su decisión.

Buscó primero en la enfermería. No estaba ahí, así que dedujo que se encontraría en el comedor. Era típico de Allen ir ahí cuando abandonaba la enfermería. El chico tenía un apetito voraz.

Y ahí estaba el exorcista a quien buscaba, frente a su mesa había una montaña de comida y a su lado una pila de trastes sucios. Y como siempre, el inspector Howard Link le acompañaba, y ésta vez sólo optaba por comer una tarta. Lenalee fue a saludar como de costumbre, pero enseguida le dio un vuelco en el corazón al notar que el cabello de Allen estaba cambiado. No, ella ya lo había visto el día en el que Allen llegó y lo había olvidado por completo.

Le recordaba aquella vez hace unas semanas, antes de irse con él a Estambul. Ella se había dormido en la cama del inspector mientras esperaba a que Allen despertara. No olvidaría lo que vio cuando Allen se levantó. Su cabello había cambiado repentinamente, idéntico al que ahora tenía. Y no solo eso, sino que su mirada también era diferente, era fría y distante, similar a la cruel mirada de… un Noé. Y la miró directamente, Lenalee sentía miedo, porque ésa mirada le transmitió un odio descomunal, agresividad, deseo de asesinar. Y entonces, Allen volvió a la normalidad, sin darse cuenta de su estado anterior. El resto era historia.

–¡Ah! Buenos días, Lenalee.–Allen saludó animado.

–Buenos días, señorita Lee.–Link estaba menos nervioso que como el día anterior.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor, Allen?–preguntó Lenalee casualmente, sentándose al lado desocupado de su amigo.

–…Tenía mucha hambre…–contestó Allen un poco avergonzado mientras se limpiaba con el brazo un manchón de salsa de jitomate en la cara.–Pero ahora estoy mejor. Sólo necesitaba un almuerzo y todo listo.

–A esto no se le puede llamar almuerzo.–dijo Lenalee observando la inmensa montaña de comida.

–Pero tengo hambre.–protestó Allen en un gesto infantil.

–Lenalee tiene razón. A esto no puede llamársele 'almuerzo'. El término más exacto sería 'atracón'.–dijo Link. Lenalee se rió, era la primera vez que escuchaba al inspector usar ése tono burlón.

–Pero tú te la pasas comiendo pasteles y tartas únicamente. Esa no es una alimentación balanceada…–contestó Allen.

–Ya… ustedes dos no llevan una alimentación balanceada.–dijo la muchacha, una nueva sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Lenalee se alegraba que todavía en esta situación fuera capaz de reír y sostener una conversación feliz con la gente… aún en tiempos tan difíciles.

Pero no era conveniente cegarse de la realidad y evadirla con risas y bromas con los amigos. Lenalee sabía que habían cosas más importantes por las que debía preocuparse ahora.

–Oye Lenalee, ¿has visto a Lavi?–preguntó Allen repentinamente. Ella adquirió un tono ligeramente rojo en su cara cuando escuchó el nombre de Lavi, acordándose de lo que sucedió el día en el que llegó de París. Lenalee dedujo que tal vez Allen no estaba enterado. Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz de inmediato.

–No lo he visto desde ayer.–se limitó a contestar la muchacha. Las palabras de Lavi resonaban dentro de su cabeza como místicos ecos que la embrujaban "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti"…

–Que mal… tenía algo importante que hablar con Lavi.–dijo con un aire de desánimo. Parecía que Allen intentaba evadir el tema de Tyki Mikk a toda costa, pensando en otras personas.–Ah, por cierto Lenalee… ¿sigue Kanda enojado conmigo?

¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Kanda siempre estaba enojado con él. Y seguiría así… pero ése no es el caso. Desde que se pelearon en Estambul, ninguno había siquiera compartido el mismo lugar de encuentro a la misma hora. Pero Lenalee había convencido a Kanda de hablar con él y hacer las paces (que fue no más que pura buena suerte) en cuanto lo encontrara… sólo esperaba a que no terminaran masacrándose entre sí.

Hablando de Kanda. Lenalee se acordó de otro evento bizarro que sucedió en la madrugada. Una mujer mayor de edad, japonesa, que buscaba al exorcista Kanda a hartas horas de la madrugada (y de paso, ella le llamó 'Yuu', algo que muy pocos se atrevían a hacer si apreciaban su vida). Lenalee no evitó pensar en las probabilidades de que ésa mujer fuera conocido de Kanda, incluso un pariente cercano ya que le llamaba por su primer nombre. Detrás de la aparición de ésa mujer llegaba una avalancha de preguntas relacionadas con Kanda.

Le tendría que comentar eso a Allen más tarde, cuando lo atrapara sin la compañía de Howard Link, ya que a ésa mujer la detuvo un miembro de 'Crow'. Pero, Lenalee ya tenía confirmado de que Link sí era un sujeto digno de confianza, tal vez no importaría si ella se lo dijera a Allen en su presencia.

–Bueno, si te encuentras a Kanda, seguramente no estará tan molesto como antes. Aprovecha cuando te lo encuentres y haz las paces con él ¿te parece, Allen?–respondió Lenalee tratando de levantar su mejor sonrisa, la que siempre le servía para persuadir a las personas.

–Yo haré las paces con él, sólo si no se comporta como un imbécil conmigo.–dijo Allen a quien todavía no terminaba de agradarle la idea de hablar con Kanda. Después de todo, Yuu Kanda no era un hombre agradable.

–Allen, por lo menos inténtalo.–repuso Lenalee con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, con su delgada mano le retiró a Allen de la cara un spaghetti que tenía pegado en su cachete.–Me prometiste que lo harías. Si no lo haces, el imbécil terminarías siendo tú ¿no?–Lenalee le envió una mirada juguetona de naturaleza perversa, algo que seguramente hubiera hecho que Komui sufriera un infarto.

–Lo sé, Lenalee, lo sé. Perdóname, pero últimamente he hecho demasiadas estupideces… Lo siento.–Allen se ruborizó un poco al ver cómo su querida Lenalee se comía el spaghetti que hace rato le quitó de su cara. Incluso Link tuvo que echar la mirada a otro lugar.

La muchacha sabía que Allen estaba refiriéndose a los eventos de las últimas semanas, especialmente al haber traído a Tyki Mikk a los Cuarteles generales para 'ayudarlo'. Pero Lenalee se preguntaba si haber hecho el amor con Allen también era una de las estupideces que recientemente había hecho. Ella dudaba si Allen había de verdad hecho una sola estupidez.

–No te disculpes, Allen. Sabes lo que haces y tienes tus razones para hacerlo. No tienes porque decir que son 'estupideces'.–Lenalee se estaba refieriéndo indirectamente al rescate de Tyki Mikk. Allen también lo comprendió.–Aunque para algunos ojos, lo que estés haciendo sea lo incorrecto, si estás conciente de tus actos y crees que haces lo correcto… no importa si en realidad está mal, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia versión del bien y el mal. Si para ti está bien, si no te arrepientes, entonces hiciste lo correcto.

Pobre Lenalee, ella no sabía si lo que ella misma decía era completamente acertado. Pero por la mirada de Allen, ella no sintió tan perdida.

–¿Tú que piensas, Link?–preguntó el muchacho de repente, sabiendo que el inspector estaba al tanto de la conversación. Lo habían excluido por completo a él. Howard se exaltó un poco cuando Allen le pidió una opinión al argumento de Lenalee.

–Yo pienso que hay cierta verdad en tus palabras, Lenalee. Pero tampoco digas eso muy a la ligera. No muchos van a estar de acuerdo con tu idea.–dijo Link.–Eso suena más como la satisfacción propia que cada humano se da cuando tiene una idea firme. Pon como ejemplo al Conde del Milenio.–Lenalee se sonrojó de la vergüenza.–El Conde no haría tanto esfuerzo a imponer su escenario si él no creyera que está haciendo lo que le parece correcto. Él piensa que destruir al ser humano está bien, y esa idea la comparte con la familia de Noé.

–Tienes razón.–Lenalee se sintió aplastada por completo por el argumento del inspector, se sintió bastante estúpida al final.–Lo siento, me dejé llevar por completo.

–Esta bien, Lenalee. Puede que tengas la razón, cada ser humano tiene su propia versión del bien y el mal dentro de su juicio. Si no fuera así y Dios tuviera el poder de separar el bien del mal, el mundo sería un lugar perfecto, una Utopía en pocas palabras.–dijo Link.–Y es imposible que el ser humano pueda alcanzar la perfección de Dios.

–Me imagino cómo sería una Utopía… Seguramente no habría persona diferente a otra.–Allen se puso a pensarlo un poco.–No sería muy divertido si todos fuéramos iguales.

–Puedo asegurarte, Allen, que muchos opinan diferente a ti.–mencionó Link.–Existen personas que preferirían un mundo donde todos fuéramos iguales. Gracias a las diferencias más pequeñas se inician las guerras más grandes.

Allen dejó de comer por unos momentos, pensando en lo que acababa de decir el inspector Link. ¿Sería verdad que el mundo hallaría la paz si todos fueran iguales, una masa de gente que pensaba como uno solo? La idea parecía simple, pero era demasiado difícil imaginarlo. La idea no resultaba muy convincente una vez que lo pensaban por un rato, pero sería egoísta decir que el mundo estaba bien tal como estaba. Existían personas allá afuera rezando en sus miserias, esperando vivir en un mundo donde todos fueran tratados con igualdad.

–Puede que estés en lo cierto, Link…–dijo Allen.–Pero ¿tú piensas que el mundo sería mejor si fuera una Utopía?

–Personalmente, no.–contestó Link rápidamente, a los dos exorcistas les sorprendió lo poco que tardó en responder al inspector.–No sé cómo opinen los demás de mí… pero me incomoda la idea de que todo mundo sea igual. Me aterra.

Lenalee y Allen se miraron mutuamente un momento. La afirmación que daba el inspector Link fue inesperada y sorprendente. Creían de verdad que Link era de ése tipo de hombres que tenía ideales bien marcados, estrictos, que creían que lo que pensaban era lo mejor para todos. Obviamente resultaron equivocados acerca del inspector Howard Link.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó simplemente Lenalee.

–Preferiría guardarme el porqué para mi mismo, Lenalee.–dijo Link. Parecía que no quería tocar mucho el tema, que tal vez se trataba de algo muy personal para él.–Discúlpame.

–Oye Link… ¿no estás llamándonos ahora por nuestros primeros nombres? Me acabo de dar cuenta.–notó Allen, que ahora despedía una reluciente sonrisa a su supervisor.

–¿Lo estaba haciendo?–preguntó Link un tanto sorprendido, su pálida cara larga adquirió un tono rosado, lo que lo hacía ver gracioso.–No me percaté.

–Tal vez ya estás más cómodo cuando hablas con nosotros. No tienes que hacerte de tantas formalidades, Link.–rió Lenalee cariñosamente.–¿Te gustaría que ahora te llamemos Howard?

–No. Link está perfectamente bien.–contestó Link, que trató de cubrirse con una mano la cara ruborizada. Se veía extraño, como si le avergonzara ésta situación.

Por dentro, el inspector Link sentía cierto remolino de emociones, como si una puerta que había permanecido siempre bajo llave hubiera sido abierta repentinamente. Las risas de esos dos exorcistas le hacían sentir atrapado en un calor que jamás había experimentado en su joven vida. "_¿Es así como se siente… tener amigos?_". Sus pensamientos eran atrevidos, lo sabía, y eran inapropiados para su trabajo. Pero no quería sentirse mal, no quería reprimir una sonrisa. Por primera vez no quiso sentirse culpable por sentirse bien y cómodo con esos exorcistas.

–No seas tímido, Link. No importa si descuidas un poco tu formalidad entre nosotros ¿verdad, Allen?–Lenalee reía tan dulcemente, conmovía el hielo que el inspector tenía en lugar de corazón. Allen asintió riendo por igual.

Momentos como estos eran más preciados que la más costosa pieza de oro. En momentos de angustia y aflicción, reír entre amigos era un tesoro raro y reconfortante. La belleza de esos efímeros momentos tenía que ser aprovechada al máximo, aún cuando no debería de haberlo y era inapropiado.

–A propósito, Allen. No he visto a Timcanpy contigo últimamente.–Lenalee se refería a un gólem olvidado, una vez perteneciente a Cross Marian, una pequeña bolita de oro con características de un animal pequeño (como un dragón, con alas, cola, cuernos, patas, incluso una boca) y tenía una cruz marcada.

Allen suspiró melancólicamente. Hace mucho que realmente no veía al gólem de su amo Cross, Timcanpy estaba tan perdido en la tristeza por la desaparición de su dueño que no podía apartarse de la habitación donde Cross Marian había sido visto vivo por última vez. Y era algo terrible, porque Timcanpy era el único que podía rastrear a Cross y ahora no podía encontrarlo de ninguna forma. Allen se preguntaba si Cross seguía vivo y le había ordenado a Timcanpy que no lo rastreara, o si de verdad el General exorcista había 'desaparecido' y por lo tanto era imposible hallarlo.

–Probablemente está dentro de la habitación del amo Cross, como siempre. Ni siquiera vino conmigo en la misión anterior, como te habrás dado cuenta… Se me hace raro, yo creía que ya se estaba recuperando.–explicó Allen, que también estaba tan extrañado por el repentino comportamiento del gólem. Timcanpy no era así.

–Ya veo. También se me hace raro. Nunca creí que Timcanpy tenía de verdad 'sentimientos' como cualquier ser humano.–dijo Lenalee.

–Mejor voy a buscarlo. Tal vez cuando me acompañe de nuevo, Timcanpy se pondrá bien de nuevo.–Allen había terminado de comer demasiado rápido.

–No creo que debas de hacer eso, Allen. Debes de volver de inmediato a la enfermería a reposar.–sugirió Link que se había recuperado de su oleada de sentimientos.

–Estoy mejor, Link. Sólo iré a buscarlo y me regreso a la cama. No queda lejos del comedor.

–Son como cuatro pisos hacia arriba… en escalones.–contestó Link con miraba punzante.

–Yo lo acompañaré, Link. Puedo cargar su peso si es necesario.–intervino la muchacha.

–No, Lenalee. Si me cargas, me harás pasar por un momentos muy bochornoso.–dijo Allen sonrojándose.

–¿Y si lo hago yo?–se ofreció Link.

–¡Tampoco!–protestó el joven Walker.

–Bueno… vamos los tres juntos, Allen. Link y yo vamos a ayudarte ¿verdad?

–Preferiría hacerlo yo sólo, Lenalee.–contestó Link.

–Voy a ayudar de todos modos.

–Hmm… está bien. Como quieras.–Link terminó accediendo a las demandas de la exorcista, pero Allen no terminó muy contento al final porque Lenalee y Link estaban cada uno a sus dos lados tomándole los brazos para que no se esforzara mucho en caminar.

Ya después Allen se sintió agradecido, porque subir las escaleras fue una tarea pesada aún con la ayuda de Link y Lenalee. Y no habían muchos exorcistas en los cuarteles ahora mismo, así que no tendría que pasar vergüenza.

Llegar al antiguo cuarto del General Cross fue realmente tétrico, nadie quería pasar cerca de ahí, por supuestamente ser la única 'escena del crimen' que había dentro de los cuarteles. La puerta de madera tallada causaba un vacío en el estómago de Allen, recordando el feroz impacto que causó la desaparición de su maestro, con quien a pesar de haber pasado muy malos años, le había ayudado y enseñado todo lo necesario para ser el exorcista y persona que ahora era Allen Walker. Sabía que Cross Marian era un hombre muy fuerte, y era imposible que hubiera muerto tan fácil… tan rápido. Allen se negaba a pensar que ése hombre estuviera muerto.

En la puerta oscura destacaba un letrero blanco colgado por un clavo, cuyas letras rojas y brillantes destacaban "_Queda Estrictamente Prohibida la Entrada a Todo Personal No Autorizado_". Pero Allen pensó que la advertencia sólo hacía más tentadora la entrada al cuarto, como si algo demasiado interesante estuviera ahí dentro.

–Mejor no entremos, está prohibido.–dijo Link casi en automático, un impulso casi inconsciente por seguir cada regla que se le imponía.

–No va a pasar nada si entramos. Vinimos solamente por Timcanpy ¿no?–respondió Allen. Tocó la puerta una vez y llamó al gólem por su nombre, pero era algo muy estúpido de hacer, ya que Timcanpy era incapaz de responder en palabras humanas.

Abrieron la puerta sin más aviso, la habitación les pareció más iluminada que días anteriores. Había luces encendidas y la ventana rota estaba reparada. Los tres visitantes se dieron cuenta que la habitación estaba ocupada por alguien más. Una mujer adulta estaba sentada frente a una mesita con un té caliente preparado, y a su lado estaba el gólem dorado de nombre Timcanpy flotando sobre el vapor del té.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Yuu?–preguntó la mujer japonesa en tono sorprendido. Lenalee casi exclamó de la sorpresa.–Un momento, a ti te conozco. ¿No eres la exorcista con quien me tropecé esta mañana?–sonrió cálidamente, como si diera la bienvenida a un viejo amigo.

–Usted…–Lenalee fue la única que reconoció el rostro de la mujer.

–Allen, Lenalee, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.–intervino el joven inspector. Pero Allen estaba intrigado.

–¿Qué hace usted en la habitación de Cross Marian?–preguntó Allen.

–Lo siento, joven. Pero es aquí donde me tengo que quedar…–respondió la señora.–Creía que estar en la habitación de Cross era una mala idea, debido a los horribles rumores de su muerte; pero me encontré con este pequeño amiguito y ya no me siento tan mal con su compañía, es un gólem muy agradable.–dijo mientras con sus frágiles y huesudos dedos tocaba gentilmente a Timcanpy.

–Hay que irnos…–insistió Link invadido por los nervios.

–Disculpe, señora. Sólo vinimos por Timcanpy, si es tan amable de devolvérnoslo.–pidió Allen de la forma más caballerosa que pudo.

–Con que Timcanpy es su nombre. Qué tierno.–dijo la señora con encanto.–Vé pequeño, tu amo te está llamando.

Timcanpy se negó a irse por un segundo, pero la amable sonrisa de la mujer japonesa resultó ser una buena persuasión. Timcanpy voló de nuevo hacia Allen. Lenalee se adelantó y se acercó hacia la señora que usaba el kimono negro. Al ver de cerca su cara notó unas ligeras ojeras contorneando bajo sus rasgados ojos.

–Sí, definitivamente eres la exorcista con quien me tropecé. Te ves muy bonita a la luz del día, debo decir.–sonrió la mujer.–Eres de China ¿verdad? Las mujeres de allá son muy bonitas…

–Discúlpeme, señora. Lamento tener que ser grosera, pero ¿es usted pariente de Kanda?–preguntó Lenalee con la voz más amable que pudo hacer, para ocultar la desesperación que sentía con la presencia de ésa mujer.

–Perdónenme, no me he presentado, jóvenes. Ustedes deben ser amigos de Yuu, por lo que veo.–rió débilmente la mujer.–Mi nombre es Ai Kanda. Yo soy su madre.

–¿Es su madre?–Allen fue invadido por la curiosidad al instante. Link le quiso detener, pero a último momento no pudo evitar que Allen detuviera sus impulsos. Lenalee también estaba interesada. Sentían una nueva revelación que venía a ellos acerca del enigma que representaba Kanda.

Lenalee se encontraba especialmente interesada por ésa mujer que de repente había aparecido diciendo ser la madre del exorcista japonés. Yuu Kanda jamás había comentado nada acerca de su pasado y su familia, nada en lo absoluto, y no había forma de comprobar si ésa mujer realmente decía la verdad. Pero habían cosas que concordaban; si ella era su madre, era natural que le llamara por su primer nombre. Aparte de eso, no habían otras pistas.

–¿De verdad es la madre de Kanda?–preguntó Lenalee estupefacta.

–Así es, jovencita. ¿Porqué lo dudas? ¿No puedes ver el parentesco con mi hijo?–cuestionó la mujer arqueando la ceja. Lenalee se acercó un poco más, era un poco difícil encontrarle el parecido porque la señora Ai tenía sus ojos delineados por arrugas y ojeras. Y no podía decir que su cabello era como el de Kanda, porque ya tenía varias canas pintando caminos en su peinado.–Bueno, sé que soy una vieja demacrada ahora y me hace falta un poco maquillaje, pero puedo jurarte por mi cabeza que yo soy la madre de Yuu.

–Lo siento… Es que jamás escuché que Kanda tenía parientes vivos. Siempre creí que él era huérfano.–se excusó la joven exorcista.

–Eres muy linda, niña. ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

–Eh… soy Lenalee Lee.–presentó la muchacha. No había nada de malo que ella supiera su nombre, de todos modos, un exorcista debía de ser reconocido por su nombre.

–Qué tierna niña… ¿no serás pretendiente de mi querido Yuu?–rió la señora Ai.

–¡NO!–respondieron al mismo tiempo Allen y Lenalee, atontados por una pregunta así. Allen estaba rojo del enojo y Lenalee roja de vergüenza.

–Ah, qué mal. Me daba la impresión que ustedes dos hacían una buena pareja.–dijo Ai un poco desilusionada, que era obvio que le había encantado la belleza física de la joven exorcista. Allen se quiso poner a golpear paredes cuando de imaginó al gruñón de Kanda junto con Lenalee; bueno, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Komui.

–Allen, Lenalee. De verdad tenemos que irnos. Ya tenemos al gólem…–Link estaba impaciente, y de verdad deseaba salirse de ésa situación, siendo llenado de un mal presentimiento.

–¿Cuál es la prisa, jóvenes? He estado muy sola en esta habitación. Me vendría muy bien un poco de compañía antes que llegue mi hijo.–dijo Ai poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

–¿Cómo? ¿Él vendrá aquí?–A Allen se le congeló el corazón.

–Llevo esperándolo desde hace algunos minutos. Ahora que lo pienso, se está retrasando bastante.–dijo mirando el reloj de madera que estaba en la habitación de Cross.–Me pregunto porqué estará tan retrasado… Será la primera vez que lo vea en muchos años ¿saben? Estoy ansiosa por hablar con él.

–Todos ustedes ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?–hablando del diablo, una voz grave y aterradora resonó en la habitación, haciendo que los visitantes indeseados sufrieran un terrible escalofrío. Yuu Kanda estaba en la puerta, su cara pálida fruncida en una expresión digna de un auténtico demonio.

Allen sintió miedo por primera vez hacia Kanda.

–Maldito Moyashi… ¿Qué estás haciendo en éste lugar?

–Kanda, podemos explicarlo.–Lenalee intervino. Un grave error.

–¡Tú también, Lenalee! ¿Porqué viniste?–Kanda respondió furioso. Jamás le había mirado de ésa forma a la joven. Tenía su mano en la funda de su katana, amenazando a todos de sacarla a la menor provocación. Lenalee se sintió intimidada.

–Kanda, por favor escucha…

–¡No deberían estar aquí! Especialmente tú, Moyashi…–Ahora Kanda estaba amenazando a Allen, a quien no dudaría en partir en dos en cualquier momento.

–Yuu…–la dulce voz de Ai cortó la atmósfera de odio como una cuchilla atravesando la habitación hasta donde estaba Kanda.–Tranquilízate, tus amigos sólo venían por el gólem dorado.

Los tres intrusos observaron atentamente el rostro de Yuu Kanda. Sus contorsionada cara de rabia cambió radicalmente a algo completamente diferente. Parecía una persona diferente, un niño asustado que había presenciado la aparición de un fantasma. Allen, Link y Lenalee no olvidarían jamás el rostro de Kanda.

–¿Madre…?–su voz era un hilo débil, pero ése no era un tono de dulzura o parecido a lo que un niño hubiera dirigido a su mamá. Era algo extraño, como si a Kanda no le alegrara del todo ver a su propia madre. Le volvió la mirada asesina a los exorcistas y al inspector. Obviamente los quería a todos fuera de esto.

–Vámonos de aquí.–murmuró Link discretamente a Allen y Lenalee. Esto era una de esas situaciones en las que se les debía dejar a dos personas tener privacidad. Sería una gran falta de respeto no dejarles a una madre y un hijo un momento a solas.

Salieron de la habitación, callados y sin decir nada. Nadie realmente sabía qué decir o qué opinar. Ai dijo la verdad y resultaba ser la verdadera madre de Kanda, de Yuu. Pero nada podía explicar porqué ahora ella venía de visita a la Orden Oscura y se le permitía ese lujo. Normalmente nadie lo hubiera permitido. Una vez que entrabas a la Orden Oscura, rompías contacto con familiares y amigos que hubieras tenido antes de pertenecer a la Organización Religiosa. Y aparentemente ésta regla alguien la había roto por una razón en especial.

Lenalee pensó de nuevo si esto tendría alguna relación con las nuevas pruebas a las que Kanda se sometía. Ella sólo podía pensar en lo peor. Le comentaría de esto a Allen, en cuanto encontrara la oportunidad y Link no estuviera vigilándolos, lo cual sería difícil. Aunque Link se haya ganado sinceramente la confianza de Lenalee, aún no podía estar segura. Esto era algo muy importante.

–Vaya, jamás imaginé que Kanda tuviera una mamá tan linda…–dijo Allen casualmente, que no tenía algo brillante que fuera digno de decirse ahora.–Bueno, Timcanpy, no vayas a escaparte de nuevo ¿está bien?

El gólem siguió a su amo hacia la enfermería, obligado por Link. Lenalee lo acompañó también, pero pocos minutos después, ella se fue. Ni siquiera le dio un beso de despedida a Allen.

Ahora necesitaba ver a Lavi. A lo mejor él podía ayudarla a desentrañar aquel enigma que rodeaba el caso de Kanda. Lavi tenía acceso a los archivos de la Orden Oscura, y entonces podía investigar el perfil de Kanda. Aunque el joven Bookman no estuviera dispuesto a hablarle a Lenalee, hallaría la forma de convencerlo. No podía negarle su ayuda a su amiga ¿verdad? Los amigos estaban ahí en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: Yo les aconsejo que pongan mucha atención a éste capítulo. Los temas tratados aquí tendrán mucha relevancia en futuros capítulos.**_

_**Una vez más, muchas gracias por leerme.**_

* * *


	8. Nada puede ser explicado

**Octava Noche: Nada puede ser explicado.**

Realmente no quería ir a buscar sólo a Lavi. También quería compartir lo que pensaba con Allen, pero mientras Link fuera Howard Link, no tenía libertad de hablar de éste tema con su amigo, ya que podía tratarse de algo mucho más importante de lo que aparentaba. La madre de Kanda, la señora Ai Kanda, ella debía de estar ahí por alguna razón en especial, su llegada coincidía con el momento que Kanda había aceptado someterse a nuevos experimentos, y obviamente ambos acontecimientos estaban entrelazados.

Komui también tenía que saber de esto, pero ahora era casi imposible preguntarle cualquier cosa. Ya se encontraba muy estresado con el asunto de Tyki Mikk, y seguro que también tenía que lidiar con la situación de Kanda. No sería muy productivo ir a preguntarle. Y tampoco convenía ir con el viejo Bookman… por obvias razones.

Toda esperanza de desentrañar este misterio residía en Lavi, si es que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y no hacerle un teatro porque está enamorado de ella. Por supuesto, sería demasiado desconsiderada si tomaba a la ligera los sentimientos de su amigo Lavi. Ella y él se conocieron antes de que Allen llegara a la Orden como exorcista, así que por lógica, debían tener una conexión más fuerte, o al menos eso debía de pensar Lavi. Si estaba enamorado o creía estar enamorado, si de verdad la amaba, tal vez no se negaría a ayudarla.

Lenalee admiró otra vez la pulsera de bronce de corazón rosa colgando de su muñeca. Ella vio desde un inicio el comportamiento de Lavi y lo pasó por alto. Por un segundo ella pensó una cosa que jamás antes hubiera querido que cruzara por su cabeza: ¿Cómo hubiera sido si ella hubiera escogido a Lavi? No podía desvanecer ese tentador pensamiento, de cómo serían las cosas si en el lugar de Allen, estuviera el joven Bookman. Se imaginó por un segundo en los brazos de Lavi. Pero no, sería mejor dejarlo; Lavi era como un hermano, un amigo en el que podía confiar plenamente, convertirlo en una imagen de lujuria sería imperdonable. La muchacha se sintió horrorizada por sus propios pecados.

Pensar en lujuria le hizo visualizar a Allen como un objeto personal de placer, el hombre que le podía dar aquel fruto prohibido para el humano. Había perdido la virginidad con él, y había sido con el objetivo de sentir placer físico. A Lenalee le habían enseñado desde pequeña que las relaciones sexuales sólo eran empleadas con el único propósito de hacer bebés. Y ella ya lo había abortado antes de que existiera, para borrar evidencia de su crimen carnal. La idea de haber cometido un acto sexual con intenciones de sentir únicamente el placer, compartir el pecado con Allen, le hacía sentir sucia de algún modo. Tenía miedo de convertir su relación con Allen en algo que se basara solamente en el orgasmo y el cuerpo. Pero… ella lo había hecho con el corazón ¿no? ¿Entonces porqué se seguía sintiendo tan sucia? Es que ella había perdido su 'inocencia'. Eso era. Ya no podía mirar el cuerpo humano del hombre como antes.

Tal vez hablar con Lavi le ayudaría también a limpiar su mente de esos pensamientos. Sólo esperaba no equivocarse con él. Lavi era hombre al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Desde que tuvo que dejar de fingir que seguía dormido, no había visto una sola alma acercársele a él, excepto a ésa tétrica vieja enfermera que le trajo agua (que sorprendentemente era potable). Apenas se podía mover, así que no podía simplemente estirar el brazo y servirse de la jarra de agua. Era imposible por el dolor físico, la lentitud con la que los humanos se curaban. Incluso ahora su pecho ardía tanto como el fuego del mismo infierno.

Al primer acto de piedad, la enfermera se encargó de moverlo sobre su almohada para permitirle tomar el líquido vital. No había comido o bebido en varios días y su garganta estaba tan seca como tierra. Al primer contacto con el agua resbalar por su esófago, sintió gran alivio, pero resultó ser demasiado breve. Solamente le había permitido un pequeño vaso de agua y nada más. La enfermera se marchó al instante. Quiso decir 'Gracias', pero su voz todavía no estaba del todo bien, apenas un gallo inaudible brotó de su garganta.

Tyki registró de nuevo la habitación, antes de que el dolor lo llamara de nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia, era una habitación blanca y llena de luz. Lo único que destacaba aparte de su cama y el mueble de madera con la jarra de agua, era la puerta blanca y un enorme espejo frente suyo, donde se daba cuenta de lo descuidada que era su imagen. Todo su cabello era un desastre, su rostro era como un recién muerto, en sus vendajes aún residían manchas rojas. Aún le faltaba tiempo para recuperarse.

Pero tal vez no esperarían hasta que se recuperase. No. El enemigo sería demasiado gentil si le dejara a su prisionero de guerra recuperarse por completo de las heridas de batalla. A menos que un verdadero ángel lo estuviera protegiendo desde algún lugar, Tyki se sentiría demasiado afortunado de recibir estos cuidados. Qué raro, un ángel protegiendo a un demonio.

Se sumió en sueños otra vez a su conveniencia, esperando no despertar en el mismo lugar. Quizás esperaba volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse acostado en una cálida cama en el lujoso cuarto de la mansión de su 'hermano' Sheryl. Pero se estaba dando falsas esperanzas, eso ya no podría ser posible nunca jamás.

* * *

Lavi se sentía muy extraño cuando el viejo Bookman no estaba con él, que ahora le tocaba acompañar a la exorcista Miranda Lotto y a otros dos de los exorcistas mitad akuma a una pequeña misión en Escocia, y era bastante raro cuando Lavi tenía misiones sin el viejo Panda-man, como le comenzaba a llamar últimamente. Se sentía solitario cuando el Bookman mayor no estaba ahí para regañarle. Pero viendo el lado positivo de esto, ahora tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Era una lástima que no tenía con quien pasar el tiempo libre.

Podría irse a molestar a Yuu por un rato, pero tal vez no sería e mejor momento. Podría ir a hablar con Krory, pero sería difícil después que le obligó a presenciar su pequeña discusión con Allen en las catacumbas de París. Podría ir a hablarle al General Tiedoll, que ése hombre siempre andaba de buen humor… No, seguramente andaría ocupado tratando de convencer a Cloud Nine que le dejara a él su nuevo aprendiz. Ése señor le tenía mucho cariño a los niños pequeños.

Pasó escondido en la única biblioteca del cuartel, donde habían montañas de libros que Bookman ya había organizado. No encontraría fácilmente un libro que no hubiera ya leído, pero podía pasar el tiempo así, por ridículo que fuera.

–¿Lavi?–una voz de ángel atravesó la biblioteca como un eco fantasmal que resonaba entre los interminables muros de libros. El joven Bookman volteó a ver a la mucha a quien no quería ver, pero siempre le emocionaba ver. Una repentina congoja atacó su pecho.

–Hola, Lenalee.–dijo muy despacio Lavi, mientras trataba de no chocar contra las delicadas pilas de libros.–Perdona ¿qué haces aquí?–Lavi quedó un poco extrañado al ver a la joven exorcista en la biblioteca, buscándolo a él, después que el le hubiera confesado un amor imposible.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Quería que me ayudaras con algo…–Lenalee estaba ligeramente nerviosa con la presencia de Lavi, había cierta incomodidad en su voz.–Pero si quisieras hablar conmigo antes…

–Oh… bueno…–Lavi no sabía cómo responder, no podía detener a sus mejillas de ruborizarse de la vergüenza.–Esta bien. Te ayudaré con todo lo que pueda, Lenalee.

–Muchas gracias.–sonrió Lenalee forzando un poco los músculos de su cara.

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar?…

–Lavi, antes de eso… –Lenalee se le acercó abruptamente invadiendo el espacio personal del joven Bookman. Un calor estridente rodeó a Lavi con los brazos de la exorcista que cerraban alrededor de su espalda.–Espero que me perdones. No puedo darte lo que quieres, Lavi… pero espero que ser tu amiga sea suficiente.

–Lenalee… Soy yo quien te debe pedir disculpas.–murmuró Lavi mientras sus brazos respondían al calor corporal de su amiga, pegándola más contra sí, su nariz podía oler discretamente la esencia de shampoo en su cabello negro.–Fui un idiota hasta el final. Me enojé mucho con Allen y no lo quise perdonar. Soy un tonto por arruinar mi amistad con Allen ¿no?

Lenalee quiso pretender que no escuchaba a Lavi mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. No quería creer que esos dos amigos inseparable habían tenido una disputa donde probablemente habían peleado por ella. El pensar en un escenario así la hacía sentir como alguien terrible, ser una excusa para que dos hombres rompieran su amistad, su fraternidad.

–Esta bien, Lavi. Ya pasó.–se limitó a responder Lenalee. Cada segundo que pasaba con Lavi se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

–¿Me vas a perdonar?

–Te voy a perdonar, Lavi. Y también vas a pedirle perdón a Allen.–dijo la jovencita seriamente, pero no le gusto nada la cara que puso Lavi, un poco resignado. En esos momentos ella sólo deseaba que su círculo amistoso regresara a la normalidad, regresar a esos días llenos de vida donde abundaban las risas. Lenalee quería pensar que esos días aún podían volver, aún podían existir.

–¿Pedírselo?–Lavi estaba estupefacto, la idea de 'pedir perdón' a alguien que le hizo enojar no era del todo agradable. Pero Allen ya le había dicho que lo sentía a Lavi… ¿acaso eso no era suficiente para abrir su corazón tan siquiera un poco?

–Creo que te lo dije bien.–respondió Lenalee que ahora se ponía en un tono desafiante, algo muy poco común en ella, que siempre trataba de mostrar la mejor cara que podía.

–Bueno… supongo que debo de hacerlo.–dijo Lavi, como si sintiera que pedir perdón a Allen fuera una obligación. Se estaba poniendo muy necio; simplemente no podía superar su enojo hacia Allen. Lavi se sentía como un simio estúpido que no podía aceptar la realidad que estaba frente a su nariz.

–No lo dices en serio, Lavi.–murmuró disgustada la chica, mirando con frustración al pelirrojo del parche.–Lo vas a hacer, pero no estás siendo sincero.

–¡No, Lenalee! Yo… yo lo voy a intentar.–dijo Lavi, alarmado de repente, que detestaba desilusionar y poner triste a su amiga. Odiaba verla así.–Voy a disculparme con Allen por todo, y será como antes ¿de acuerdo?

–Sigues sin convencerme.–contestó fríamente.

–Lo juro, Lenalee…

–¡Es que no lo vas a hacer por Allen! Sólo lo vas a hacer porque te lo pido, Lavi.–interrumpió Lenalee, quién tenía los ojos brillantes de exasperación.–Si vas a disculparte, hazlo por ti y por Allen… ¡y no por mí!–las últimas palabras resonaron entre los muros de libros, un llanto reprimido quebrando las notas de la voz de Lenalee.–No quiero que jures delante de mí, si tus palabras y voluntad no son sinceras en lo absoluto, Lavi… No sé que tan enojado estés con Allen, no quiero saber cómo puedes expresar tu odio hacia él… pero si es por culpa mía, con quien deberías estar enojado es conmigo, y no con Allen.

Fue a derramarse del borde, las lágrimas escurrieron lentamente de los ojos de Lenalee, mirando con una expresión indescriptible al joven Bookman. Lavi se sintió consumido por fuego en carne viva, muy desde dentro.

Para él, hacer llorar a Lenalee era el infierno, y lo era verdaderamente para Lavi si él era la causa del llanto de la muchacha. A esos extremos iban sus pensamientos. Descubrió que estaba obsesionado con ella, aunque dicha obsesión fuera una droga que estuviera destruyéndolo de forma tan terrible. Hasta ése extremo Lavi amaba a Lenalee. Horrorizado, Lavi se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultando su pena. El peor pecado de un Bookman era enamorarse, amar como él la amaba a ella.

–Lenalee… por favor, no llores.–el Bookman se despejó de su estado de pena y con su mano alcanzó un hombro de ella, que temblaba levemente. Ella le miró directo a los ojos.–Hallaré la forma de disculparme con Allen. Aunque aún no puedo, lo haré. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, lo haré. Pero no llores, por favor.

–Jamás te vi tan sentimentalista, Lavi.–de repente, ella sonrió, aún con las dulces lágrimas esparciéndose en su rostro rosado, como si mágicamente ella hubiera recuperado la felicidad que le fue chupada de su alma.–Me siento como una tonta, de repente tengo emocionalmente cambios muy radicales.–Ella murmuró algo parecido a "_Estúpidas pastillas_". Lavi lo ignoró.

–Panda-man se enojaría conmigo si me viera de sentimentalista ¿sabes?–rió Lavi pesadamente, sin darse cuenta, su mano estaba cubriendo las lágrimas en la mejilla de Lenalee. Notaba cómo el calor ascendía a su rostro, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos.

–Lavi, necesito tu ayuda.–dijo Lenalee tras separarse del contacto del joven Bookman.

–A eso viniste ¿no?–Lavi comenzaba a recuperar color y ánimo en su voz y persona.–¿No dije que haría lo que sea por ti, Lenalee?

–Es acerca de Kanda. Hay algo malo le sucede, y tengo miedo de que estén haciendo experimentos con nuestro amigo.

–Hmm… He leído el expediente de Yuu una vez. Él fue creado por un proyecto de creación de nuevos exorcistas organizado por las familias Chan y Epstein, que atentaron por primera vez crear a exorcistas mitad Akuma.–Lavi no parecía tan sorprendido con sus palabras.–Pero eso no es lo que me intriga. Normalmente los nombres de los familiares de los exorcistas son incluidos dentro de sus expedientes. Incluso si son padres adoptivos, como en el caso de Allen.–el joven Bookman tomó una silla y Lenalee se sentó sobre una pila de libros.–Pero en el expediente de Yuu, no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si él fuera huérfano, como si no tuviera ningún pariente…

–¡Eso es imposible, Lavi!–exclamó Lenalee, que tenía una cara parecida al miedo, pánico.–Si la madre de Kanda llegó a las instalaciones de la Orden Oscura hace poco. Yo misma la vi.

–¿Su madre? ¿Estás segura, Lenalee?–cuestionó el joven Bookman sorprendido.

–Incluso escuché a Kanda llamarla 'madre', Lavi. Estoy segura.–respondió la joven.

–En la Orden Oscura no permiten que nadie se encuentre con familiar suyo y le cuente acerca de la Orden, a menos que forme parte de la misma.–contestó Lavi, que al parecer había memorizado la leyes de la organización Oscura.–Tendría ella que ser parte de la Orden para que la hayan dejado entrar así no más.

–Pero jamás la había visto dentro de las instalaciones de la Orden Oscura, en ningún lugar. Su nombre es Ai Kanda.

–He leído miles de expedientes de miembros actuales de la Orden Oscura, y al único Kanda que he visto ha sido Yuu. Te aseguro que es así.–declaró Lavi, que confiaba mucho en su memoria tan única y singular.

–¿Estás seguro, Lavi?

–Puedo ir a revisar en el área restringida de la biblioteca a ver si perdí algún detalle en los expedientes(lo cual yo pienso que es imposible), y te avisaré si encuentro algo interesante.–Lavi mró de reojo a Lenalee, que le miraba con la seriedad de lo que trataba este asunto. Lavi también admitía que este evento tan repentino le tomó por sorpresa.–Me tomará algún tiempo divagar por ahí. Pero por ti trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

–Lavi… ya te dije que no me gusta que lo hagas 'por mí'.–refunfuñó molesta la joven exorcista. Aún no se le bajaba por completo la irritación hacia Lavi.

–Esta bien, esta bien… De todos modos, a mí también me intriga lo que sucede con Yuu.–Lavi se levantó de la silla y estiró hacia arriba sus brazos, dando impresión que se había sentado por largo rato en una posición incómoda.–Bueno, debo de ponerme a trabajar. Mejor temprano.

–Gracias Lavi. Te lo aprecio mucho.–ella le tomó con sus dos manos las de él.–Yo también vendré aquí por si necesitas algo. Sé que no tomas mucho café, pero puedo traerte lo que necesites.

–No hace falta, Lenalee, en serio.–sonrió el Bookman.–Pero gracias.

Hacía falta una de esas sonrisas cálidas que a todo mundo brindaban esperanza. Pero Lavi seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Lenalee, y no sabía todavía si podía perdonar a Allen por lo sucedido. Esto debía de ser un nefasto engaño, una ilusión. Lenalee era su amiga, de verdad lo era ¿con eso no era suficiente? No podía colgarse de un amor que no podía suceder, no podía depender de la aceptación de la chica si quería seguir adelante.

Pero primero lo primero: era hora de buscar los expedientes de Kanda una vez más.

* * *

Rápidamente habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que se encontró a si mismo dentro de la habitación blanca y luminosa. No hacía falta decir que se sentía observado a través de ésa ventana disfrazada de espejo. Aunque era un prisionero, no le habían tratado tan mal como uno esperaría. Por lo menos le habían traído comida más o menos decente y agua potable. Y debía de felicitar a la vieja enfermera por su trabajo, que podía ser la única voluntaria para auxiliar a ése prisionero tan odiado. Un enemigo que alguna vez fue temido. Esos día habían acabado para él.

Ya podía moverse un poco, aunque todavía sentía las punzadas de dolor sobre su pecho ahora más tolerables. Al parecer le habían hecho una transfusión de sangre. Podía alcanzar el vaso de agua que le servían. Y descubrió que ahora podía incorporarse sentado sobre la cama. Había sanado demasiado rápido en tan poco tiempo. Eso tenía que decir que los médicos de la Orden Oscura eran de lo mejor.

Se dio un poco de tiempo para contemplar los nuevos vendajes que tapaban su pecho. Ya no los manchaba de sangre. Para ser un humano solamente, se había recuperado bastante, contando con que había sido herido de gravedad hace tan solo unos días.

Entonces Tyki se extrañó por el silencio y la tranquilidad. A estas alturas alguien ya debía de haber hecho algo ahora que se encontraba en mejor estado. No lo dejarían ahí encerrado para volverlo loco del hambre ¿verdad?

De repente escuchó el crujir de la puerta de madera al abrirse. Como si el corazón se le fuera a salir de la boca por el susto, él se quedó paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar al ver a ése hombre vestido de blanco y usando una boina que le hacía juego. Estaba siendo acompañado por un par de hombres vestidos de rojo con negro, de aspecto más juvenil. Usaba lentes y, aparentemente, era asiático. Le habían traído una silla justo para que se sentara frente la cama. La expresión de ése hombre era seria.

–Tu nombre es Tyki Mikk, según me han dicho ¿no es así?–su voz era severa y le miraba como si le apuntara con una espada contra el pecho. Pero su mirada no era suficiente para intimidarlo.

–¿Quién eres y qué hago yo aquí?–fue lo primero que logró preguntar sin poder haber usado su voz por casi una semana.

–Yo soy el Supervisor de la Orden Oscura, Komui Lee. Y no juegues al tonto conmigo, sabes bien qué haces aquí y porqué estás aquí.–respondió con el mismo tono.

–¿Eh? ¿Lee? Entonces es el pariente de ésa exorcista… Lenalee Lee.–Tyki Mikk recordó a cierta exorcista, a quien el Conde le sospechaba que ella era el Corazón, el centro de toda la Inocencia existente.

–No la meteremos a ella en esta conversación.–dijo Komui sin una pizca de gracia.–En estos momentos no tienes libertad de moverte; de no ser porque has perdido tu poder como Noé, hubiéramos ahorrado tanto problema desde el principio y hubieras muerto en París.

–Entonces ¿porqué me trajeron aquí? ¿Sólo porque ése chico, Allen Walker, tuvo un poco de compasión conmigo? ¿Tan buena fama tiene ése chico en la Orden?–Tyki sonreía. Aunque el muchacho le odiara por todos sus crímenes, sabía que no era capaz de condenarlo como un animal.

–Tú sabes porqué estás aquí. Deja de jugar al tonto ¿quieres?–continuó el supervisor.

–Me temo que no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí. Ahórnense tantos problemas y dejenme al matadero de una buena vez.–contestó levemente sonriendo.–Soy el enemigo de su falso Dios, después de todo. Y si no lo recuerdo mal, también aniquilé a varios de tus preciados perros exorcistas ¿no?

–No haremos eso.–Tyki notó cómo el supervisor apretaba su puño sobre su pierna, pero su rostro estaba calmado y totalmente frío.–Podrás negarlo, pero sabes muy bien la razón por la que te encuentras aquí.

Tyki tomó aire discretamente, trató de observar con más atención los ojos oscuros del supervisor a través de sus lentes, pero no lograba verlos. Aún así, sentía cómo la mirada del supervisor irradiaba odio y desprecio hacia él, el enemigo de Dios. Tras un intranquilo silencio, Tyki suspiró rendido.

–Sí. A mí sólo me quieren para sacar toda la información que puedan acerca del Conde Milenario y la familia de Noé ¿no es así?

–Exactamente.–respondió Komui Lee, su rostro estaba quieto, imperturbable.

–¿Y qué harán si me niego a decirles?–preguntó Tyki con una sonrisa desafiante.–¿Van a matarme?

–No. Por eso yo estoy cuidando de ti.

–¿Cómo? ¿Escuché bien?–rió secamente Tyki.–¿Tú me estás cuidando? Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado de alguien que perteneciera a la Orden Oscura.

–Te necesitamos vivo para interrogarte. Yo te aconsejo que no te resistas, o de lo contrario, el asunto se saldrá de mi alcance y ya no podré protegerte.–insistió el supervisor seriamente. Tyki quedó extrañado ¿porqué se preocuparía por su enemigo?

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–De que no cooperes con tu interrogación, se tendrán que tomar medidas drásticas para hacerte responder. Yo no lo apruebo, pero si no hay de otra, no habrá más remedio.–el supervisor tenía mala cara, y por lo que Tyki sabía juzgar, él estaba hablando en serio.

–Estás diciendo que me torturarán en caso de que yo no les de la información que quieren… Entonces la cosa está seria.–dijo Tyki en un tono desinteresado.–Y supongo que me matarán en cuanto terminen conmigo.

–Eso puede arreglarse.–dijo Komui con la voz muy apagada.

–¿Me estás insinuando que me podrán dejar vivir una vez que yo halla cooperado con ustedes?…–lo meditó unos segundos más.–Un momento. Pero eso quiere decir que me dejarán como prisionero en una cárcel o algo así ¿verdad?

–Debido a tus crímenes, es obvio que te irás a prisión por el resto de tu vida. No hay de otra, Tyki Mikk… Siéntete afortunado, el Vaticano apoyaba la idea de darte la horca una vez terminada la interrogación.–Komui dijo lo último con mucho pesar, era obvio que salvarle la vida a un asesino de sangre fría como aquel ex Noé.

–Con eso que creías que por perdonarme la vida, harías de mí alguien mucho más cooperativo… ese fue un buen plan, Señor Supervisor, muy bien hecho. Le debió costar trabajo tomar esa decisión ¿no?–sonrió Tyki desagradecido por la compasión de Komui Lee. Casi sacó sus manos para aplaudirle, pero fue detenido por una leve ola de dolor que permanecía amarrando a su cuerpo.

–Entonces ¿aceptas esto o no?–preguntó Komui casi de mala gana por el arrogante comportamiento del hombre.

–Déjeme pensarlo un poco.–miró con ojos desafiantes al supervisor, como si fuera una amenaza.–Realmente no sé qué cosa sería peor. O morir torturado aquí, o morir torturado por años dentro de una celda.

La escena quedó congelada por unos segundos más. Komui sabía que habría un inconveniente o dos con la propuesta que le hizo a Tyki Mikk, ningún humano quería vivir el resto de su vida encerrado en una cárcel, y menos alguien tan acostumbrado a moverse libertinamente por el mundo.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Señor Supervisor?–dijo repentinamente Tyki, tras haber pensado por unos segundos.

Komui no respondió, su mirada permanecía inerte y fría hacia los oscuros ojos del ex Noé.

–¿Porqué decidió protegerme a mí? Yo soy un asesino de exorcistas.

–Porque tú eres un humano. Tus poderes de Noé te han abandonado, y quedas igual de vulnerable que cualquier otro ser humano.–Komui se levantó de la silla sin dejar de mirar severamente al herido sobre la cama.–Tal vez es lo mismo que pensaba Allen Walker cuando decidió salvar tu desgraciado vida ¿no crees?

Se fue más rápido de lo que Tyki tardó en razonar esas palabras. Es cierto, el exorcista que llevaba ése nombre, aquel albino al que había tratado de matar contadas veces, fue el verdadero 'héroe' aquí. No tenía idea cómo es que podían apreciar tanto la vida de un humano tan despreciable como él. Claro, Tyki Mikk también sabía apreciar vidas humanas que nadie más se molestaría en considerar ¿verdad? No eran tan diferentes como él quería pensar.

–Ése Allen Walker… aquí es como un Santo ¿no?–murmuró a si mismo en la soledad de la habitación. Inconscientemente sonreía.

* * *

Habían pasado diferentes cosas en los últimos cuatro días. Lenalee ya no podía hablar con su hermano, que él estaba demasiado atareado protegiendo a ése Noé, asistiendo a horas y horas de juntas con los demás Jefes de la Orden Oscura donde el Inspector Leverrier seguramente no paraba de exponerlo y reprobarlo por sus decisiones como supervisor. Lenalee temía mucho que le quitarán el puesto a su hermano, que trabajó muy duro para ganárselo.

Allen todavía se estaba recuperando de sus heridas recientes y el Inspector Link seguía comportándose raro. No había visto a Kanda en lo absoluto, pero pronto descubrió que él se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación y sólo salía para comer o ir al baño. Todas las veces en las que le tocó la puerta, él no le respondió o le gritaba de muy mala gana "_Lárgate_". Lenalee se sentía cada vez más intrigada por el comportamiento de Kanda ¿qué no estaba feliz de ver a su madre?

Lavi continuaba en la biblioteca examinando archivos y expedientes que pudieran ayudarles a entender un poco más a Kanda, resolver su pasado oculto. De vez en cuando, Lenalee iba a la biblioteca y le traía un poco de café a su amigo, que ella no tenía nada que hacer, a ella no se le permitía entrar a ésa área. Tenían que haber miles de millones de archivos en ése lugar para que a Lavi le haya tomado tanto tiempo buscar. Lenalee sintió un poco de pena por haber sometido a su amigo en una tarea así de tediosa.

Ya llegó el quinto día, y Lenalee comenzaba a perder esperanza de que Lavi encontrara algo relacionado con Ai Kanda. Tal vez podían por lo menos descartar que ella fuera parte de la Orden Oscura. Algo debían de haber ganado con eso.

Vio a Lavi regresar de el área restringida de los expedientes, él tenía una cara extraña, como si hubiera recién visto a un espectro o algo así. Lenalee no lo interpretó muy bien en su mente.

–¿No encontraste nada, Lavi?–preguntó Lenalee, anticipándose ya de la respuesta sin oír.

–No encontré el expediente de Yuu, parece que alguien más lo ha tomado.–respondió Lavi con aire de desilusión, pero no terminaba ahí, dejaba una expresión perturbada en su cara.–Pero me tomé la libertad de buscar en los expedientes más viejos, y encontré el expediente de Ai Kanda…

–¿Cómo? ¿Es en serio?–casi exclamó emocionada.

–El bibliotecario no me permitió llevarme el expediente, pero me lo he memorizado y te lo escribiré… Pero de antemano, te diré una cosa, Lenalee. Ése expediente lo hallé entre los cajones más viejos, donde se almacenan los expedientes de los fallecidos.–murmuró en voz lúgubre el joven Bookman.

–No es cierto… ¿me estás diciendo que Ai Kanda debería de estar muerta?

–Incluso su expediente dice la fecha en que se supone que ella murió, Lenalee. Un par de años después de que Yuu entrara a la Orden Oscura.–dijo Lavi como si las palabras fueran dolorosas.

–¡Eso no es posible, Lavi!–Lenalee no podía creer que ésa amable mujer con quien se encontró hace unos días.–Ella no puede ser un Akuma, sino, Allen la hubiera visto. Es incluso menos probable con las medidas de seguridad que hay en Central. Hasta Kanda la reconoció como su madre.

–Lo sé, Lenalee, te creo, pero…

–Nadie dijo que lo que dice el expediente debe de ser completamente cierto. ¿Crees que la Orden Oscura tendría un motivo por el que debían de darla de muerta?–dijo la muchacha casi sin aire.

–Ella solía trabajar en el departamento científico de la Rama Asiática de la Orden desde muy joven, según decía su expediente, y se retiró de su trabajo para casarse y dedicarse a criar a su único hijo, ósea Yuu. Enviudó antes que su hijo naciera, y vivió con sus padres en algún lugar de Okinawa.–Lavi tomó un respiro y continuó.–Después de eso, no dice nada, está en blanco. Pero hay un detalle más importante acerca de Ai Kanda, al parecer, ella trabajaba en experimentos secretos al lado de Cross Marian. Eran compañeros de trabajo.

–¿El general Cross Marian?–aquello no se lo esperaba.

–Sí. Parece que él era científico antes de convertirse en un exorcista. Aunque no creo que esto tenga alguna relación con la muerte falsa de la señora Kanda. Tampoco con la desaparición del general Cross. Ahí no se especificaba la causa de muerte que supuestamente la señora Kanda sufrió.

–No quieren que la Orden Oscura se entere de que ella está viva ¿no? Tal vez… tal vez no querían que Kanda supiera que su madre estaba viva.–mencionó Lenalee, recordando la soledad que rodeaba a ése niño japonés que conocía desde hace años.

Meditaron en silencio por unos segundos. Tanto Lenalee como Lavi no podían dejar de pensar en cuál debía de ser la razón por la que Ai Kanda hubiera dejado a su hijo ser llevado a la oscuridad del camino de un exorcista. Claro, existía la posibilidad de que se lo hubieran llevado contra de su voluntad como a ella, que la arrebataron de los brazos de su hermano. Lenalee quería pensar que una madre no dejaría que se llevaran a su único hijo a la guerra como soldado de Dios, quería pensar que no existían madre tan cruel como para permitir que sus niño fuera utilizado como un arma. Lenalee se preguntó, si la madre de Yuu Kanda hubiera permitido que hicieran de su hijo parte de esos horribles experimentos hechos nueve años atrás.

Ahora las verdaderas preguntas eran: ¿Por qué la Orden Oscura ocultaba la existencia de Ai Kanda? ¿Y porque ahora ella aparecía justo cuando comenzaban nuevos experimentos para el exorcista Yuu Kanda?

Iría a comentárselo a Allen. Con esperanza, Lavi iría con ella a ayudarle con la explicación, bueno, claro, si el inspector Link no resultaba ser un inconveniente más.

* * *

Otra vez ése sueño. El mismo en el que se veía a sí mismo en el fondo del lago rojo, Lenalee, su querida Lenalee lloraba sobre sus manos ensangrentadas por el cuerpo sin vida del reflejo de Allen Walker. Y al final, siempre al final, aparecía detrás de él nadie mas que el 14vo portando la imagen del exorcista albino. El sueño ya se había repetido tres veces. De repente escuchaba la voz del fantasma del 14vo en su cabeza al final de cada sueño, murmurando palabras como "Ten cuidado" o "Qué triste".

Allen no se molestaba en entender el significado de esos sueños, tal vez no deseaba que tuvieran significado alguno. Si resultaban un mal presagio, él no quería saberlo. Cada vez que volvía a despertar en su cama, se sentía cada vez menos como él mismo. Sentía cómo desaparecía Allen Walker y el 14vo se apoderaba de su imagen y alma. Pero, era demasiado pronto para rendirse, demasiado temprano para decir que hizo lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que su voluntad para seguir adelante le ayudaría a retener al 14vo por más tiempo.

A Link no le decía nada de esto, pero el inspector no era nadie estúpido, se daba cuenta de cada movimiento y reacción de Allen, y podía fácilmente deducir cuando algo estaba pasando con el muchacho.

Una mañana despertó en su habitación compartida con Link. Él continuaba dormido. Allen caminó hacia el gran espejo que le daba una muy clara vista de su cuerpo, su pecho y estómago cubiertos de vendas sucias. Con una mirada indiferente observaba su reflejo. No parecía que su cara respondiera sus órdenes, él quería enseñar los dientes, pero permanecía inerte, mirando su reflejo como algo aborrecible.

Allen se horrorizó. Su cuerpo ya no obedecía a su cerebro. La mano negra de su izquierda removió sin cuidado los vendajes que rodeaban su cuerpo, dejando a la vista las amoratadas heridas cerradas por costuras. Llamó su atención aquella parte terriblemente deforme en su abdomen, donde faltaba un pedazo de carne y la piel se ceñía dándole una apariencia nada agradable para ver. Con un dedo de su izquierda, conde las uñas crecían más largas y duras, tocó la herida del abdomen sin pudor.

Dolía mucho en ése punto. Pero su rostro no mostraba señal de dolor. Estaba tranquilo, mirando las costuras, tocándolas descuidadamente, como un niño curioso sin conciencia de lo que hacía.

"_Detente ya. Detente ahora mismo_." Allen quería hablar, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

–Dame una razón, Allen.–musitó suavemente la voz de Allen frente al espejo.–¿Te duele tanto algo como esto?

Allen comprendió enseguida de qué se trataba esto. De nuevo el 14vo jugaba con él, ahora hacía esto ¿Porqué le deseaba lastimar ahora? Si era el mismo cuerpo que compartían, él debía de sentir el dolor también. A menos que fuera que el 14vo sea un sadomasoquista que le interesaba causarle dolor al muchacho por alguna razón. Allen no comprendía porqué el 14vo le haría esto ahora.

–¿Allen? ¿Qué haces?… ¡Oye! ¡No te toques las costuras!– le regañó Link casi como si una madre se tratase. Recién había despertado y ya comenzaba con los gritos y reclamos.

Instintivamente Allen volteó a ver al inspector. Recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y se quedó mirando atónito a Link por unos instantes. No tendría palabras para explicar su imprudencia, ni tampoco le convendría decirle "_no fui yo, fue el 14vo_". Allen sólo volvió a su cama y se recostó mientras Link decía que iría por vendajes nuevos a la enfermería. Ésta vez le solicitó que le acompañara, pero Walker se hizo el dormido para tener una excusa para quedarse en cama.

Link tuvo que abandonar a fin de cuentas, no le hacía caso tratar con alguien tan terco como ése exorcista. Aunque ya se encontraba mucho más calmado, Allen no podía evitar este sentimiento tan sofocante, el miedo; esta no era la primera vez que el 14vo se apoderaba de su voluntad, y cada vez se hacía más frecuente, más fuerte. ¿Acaso estaría perdiendo la batalla contra él?

Timcanpy voló hacia él, iluminó su cara por unos segundos y aterrizó sobre su cabeza. El gólem parecía temblar levemente. Allen no podía explicarse esto, a menos que Timcanpy pudiera sentir al 14vo también. Recordó que Cross era el verdadero dueño del gólem dorado, también debía conocer al 14vo en persona. Pero era inútil preguntarle. Aún cuando Timcanpy fuera un amigo fiel, no eran de los amigos con quienes podías hablar y conseguir muchas respuestas.

* * *

**_N/A: Me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo, ya que... bueno, ustedes se han de figurar que es difícil imaginarse a Komui y Tyki en un mismo cuarto y hablando. Okay, para mí fue algo difícil. No me lograba imaginar a esos dos juntos!_**

**_Gracias por leerme. Y gracias por sus reviews._**


	9. Insulto

**Novena Noche: Insulto.**

Realmente no estaba seguro de querer contárselo a alguien, ya que era un tema muy delicado y probablemente sólo le brindaría más problemas de los que ya tenía. Pero se trataba del 14vo. Y si no decía nada a nadie, él podría desaparecer y nadie sabría nada, nadie notaría cuando él muriera, porque Allen sentía que el 14vo era capaz de tomar su lugar y pretender ser él bajo su propia conveniencia. Y comprendía muy bien el porqué.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro dentro de la Central. Salía con Link siempre a su lado, en su camino saludaba de paso a los Buscadores y científicos que se encontraba, siempre de buen humor. Johny Gill le deseó una pronta recuperación y una joven buscadora llamada Anastacia le pidió un autógrafo (algo que le pareció de lo más extraño). Pero Allen no podía quejarse, le gustaba compartir un poco de felicidad con la gente que le rodeaba. Luego iría a desayunar al gran comedor, a reunirse con algunos compañeros buscadores y demás. Incluso Link se veía un poco más animado. Durante el desayuno, Timcanpy le robaba uno o dos de esos famosos mitarashi dangos que tanto le fascinaban a Allen.

Aunque todo mundo estaba sorprendido del cambio físico de Allen, nadie le parecía temer, diciéndole de cariño al exorcista que así lucía un poco más genial. A Allen no le agradaba esto del todo, pero no insistió en pedirles que dejaran de mencionar su aspecto físico.

Allen se preguntó dónde estaría Lenalee. A estas horas ella también venía a desayunar y se le unía. A quien veía a lo lejos era a Kanda, como siempre, apartado de los demás, desayunando Soba solo sin que nadie se le acercara. Allen pensó de nuevo en Lenalee, que le había encargado hablar con el amargado exorcista. Tal vez ahora estaría menos dispuesto a degollarlo. Tal vez lo escucharía.

Ni siquiera terminó la mitad de su desayuno y el muchacho albino se levantó de su lugar, mientras todos observaban cómo se dirigía a la solitaria mesa donde se sentaba el otro exorcista, el de cabello largo y cara de pocos amigos. Entre todos, se murmuraba que pronto volvería a ver una carnicería entre esos dos jóvenes.

Kanda no se movió cuando Allen Walker se sentó frente a él. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos, como si quisieran comprobar quien parpadeaba primero. Cuando los dos se miraban así, la atmósfera se intensificaba y parecía que fuego los rodeara.

–¿Ahora qué demonios quieres, Moyashi estúpido?–preguntó murmurando molesto.

–Es Allen, Kanda idiota.–respondió de mala gana el 'moyashi'.–Vine a disculparme.

–¿Disculparte porqué, exactamente?–volvió a preguntar mordazmente.

–Bueno… tú sabes exactamente porqué.–contestó Allen evadiendo la mirada asesina del exorcista samurai.

–No. No sé.

–¡Kanda, serás pendejo!–gritó Allen alterado. Obviamente Kanda lo quería provocar, volver loco.

–¿Quieres sufrir una muerte temprana?–Kanda alzó la funda de su katana repentinamente. Ya tan pronto comenzó a calentarse la plática.

–¿Crees que amenazándome vas a hacer que deje de gritarte, estúpido?–exclamó Allen aún más alterado.

–Sí.–sacó el filo de Mugen de la funda.

–Pues no va a funcionar ¡ahora no!–gruñó sin temor el joven exorcista, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo, dispuesto a activar su Inocencia para defenderse.

–¿Es que acaso ustedes dos no pueden discutir sin pelearse?–intervino Link con tono autoritario, pero fue ignorado por los dos exorcistas. Eso le hizo enojar.–¿Qué debo de hacer para tranquilizarlos a ustedes dos?

–Yo vine en son de paz, Kanda idiota. Pero si quieres pelea, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

–Simplemente podías haberte disculpado por lo que supuestamente venías, Moyashi. Te has vuelto arrogante y más odioso.–respondió Kanda severamente.–Tal vez el 14vo ya se apoderó de ti.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Allen usó a Crown Clown en forma de garra sólo para intimidarlo, pero Kanda no movió un solo músculo, confiado de que Allen no se atrevería a atacarlo.

–¡Kanda idiota!–rugió el joven albino.

–¡Allen, Kanda! ¡Ya es suficiente!–gritó una voz a lo lejos, que velozmente se aproximaba a interferir entre los dos exorcistas. Ella estaba enojada, mirando con ojos llameantes a ambos jóvenes.–¿Acaso siempre tengo que venir yo para evitar que se maten entre sí?

–Lenalee.–los dos exorcistas cesaron de exhibir sus instintos asesinos, rápidamente Kanda enfundó su espada y Allen desactivó la Inocencia de su brazo. Al parecer, la debilidad de ambos exorcistas era el rostro enfurecido de Lenalee Lee.

–Si no fuera porque Link me encontró en el momento justo, no sé cómo estaría el comedor ahora mismo.–les regañó Lenalee, como si estuviera cansada de la misma travesura hecha incontables veces. Miró de reojo a Allen, no era una mirada bonita.–¡Díganme porque no pueden arreglar esto de una forma pacífica!

–Lo siento.–aquellas palabras no salieron de Allen, sino que se trataba de el majadero de Kanda. A más de uno se le quedó la boca abierta cuando el samurai abrió su corazón con tan pequeñas palabras. Todos pensaron que algo raro sucedía con Kanda. Entre Link, Lenalee y Allen podían saber la razón de esto. Tal vez se trataba del reciente encuentro con su madre.–Me largo de aquí. Ya perdí el apetito.

Se levantó violentamente de su silla y se alejó a paso acelerado de todo el molesto gentío de curiosos. Kanda odiaba estar rodeado de gente por demasiado tiempo.

Los tres se apartaron del comedor, alejándose también de la bola de curiosos que rodeaban la escena. Kanda ya se había perdido de vista. Un par de mirones se acercaron, pero al instante se largaron cuando Link les volteó a mirar con ojos inquisidores.

–¿Qué le sucede a Kanda ahora?–refunfuñó Allen muy molesto.–Yo sólo quería disculparme con él, no tenía que ponerse odioso conmigo.–trató de convencer el rostro de desaprobación de Lenalee.

–No empieces, Allen. Tampoco eres el chico más inteligente si se trata de hablar con gente como Kanda.–intervino Link, siempre tan atento a las conversaciones. Lenalee tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el inspector.

–¡Lo intenté! De verdad lo intenté.–protestó Allen. No lograba convencer ni a Lenalee ni a Link.

–Allen, ahora mismo hay que tratar con más cuidado el asunto de Kanda.–replicó Lenalee con más suavidad y calma.–El que su madre haya llegado aquí para verlo después de varios años, debió ser un impacto emocional muy fuerte para él… Trata de entenderlo.–dijo la muchacha, que por experiencia sabía cómo se sentía reencontrarse con un familiar después de años sin saber de él.

–Lo sé, Lenalee. Sé que debo de entenderlo. Me lo llevas diciendo varias veces.–respondió Allen, con expresión de fátiga.–Pero tú también entiéndeme, por favor. Yo jamás podré relacionarme tan bien con Kanda como lo haces tú o cualquier otro. Él me odia.

–Kanda no te odia, Allen.–dijo Lenalee que ahora miraba con más enojo a Allen.–Aunque es difícil, no es imposible acercársele y ser su amigo…–suspiró.–Pero supongo que no puedo obligarte a ti o a Kanda que sean amigos. Aún cuando menos me gustaría que dejaran de pelearse como siempre hacen.

"_Dios, Lenalee… ¿Podrías pedirme algo menos difícil?_"

–Como sea… Quisiera irme a la arena de entrenamiento por un rato. La enfermera me dijo que ya podía comenzar a hacer ejercicios desde ahora.

–¡Allen, no evadas mi conversación así nada más!–de imprevisto, Lenalee le dirigió una fuerte cachetada al exorcista albino, haciéndo que casi perdiera el equilibrio por el impacto.–¡Ahora el odioso comienzas a ser tú!

El exorcista se tocó la mejilla golpeada mientras Lenalee salía de su alcance, zapateando estruendosamente a través de los pasillos de piedra. Allen volteó a ver a Link, que también tenía una mirada muy fea de desaprobación sobre él.

–Jamás la has hecho enojar así antes ¿verdad?–preguntó de repente el inspector de uniforme rojo.

–Ya la había hecho enojar así antes. Me prometí a mi mismo que no lo volvería a hacer.—dijo Allen recordando los sucesos ya lejanos del Pueblo Rebobinado en Alemania, donde ella lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que acababa de emplear.–Link ¿tú crees que soy odioso?

–También un tarado, por preguntarme eso ahora.–respondió Link en tono cortante.–Yo estaría avergonzado, Allen.

–¡Pero no es mi culpa! Es ése estúpido de Kanda.–reclamó Allen enfadado. La expresión de Link no cambió en lo absoluto.–Es que simplemente no nos podemos llevar bien. ¡Es todo!

Link suspiró mirando a sus pies, dando en claro el desacuerdo que tenia con sus palabras. También se quedó un poco perturbado. Allen Walker no era así, aún cuando estuviera enojado, este comportamiento no era común en él. Definitivamente algo muy malo le sucedía. Link no tardó en deducir que podía tratarse del 14vo dentro de Allen. Si no era eso, no podía pensar en algo más.

–Allen, necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. Por tu propio bien que así sea.–murmuró Link acercándose discretamente al oído de Walker mientras andaban en la ruta que les llevaba a la arena de entrenamiento.

–¿Qué es?

–Es acerca del 14vo Noé.–advirtió el joven rubio.

–Ah.–hubo poca reacción por parte de Allen. Pero esto pudo significar que estaba muy poco dispuesto a responder.

–Quiero saber, Allen, allá en Paris con Tyki Mikk, dices que supuestamente de desmayaste en medio del enfrentamiento.–explicó Link y el muchacho asintió levemente con una mirada indescifrable.–Pero de alguna manera, él terminó muy mal herido, y es muy fiable que haya sido por tu Inocencia. ¿Tú sentiste que el 14vo despertó y peleó por ti?

Allen se detuvo en su andar, mirando hacia abajo cuando Link terminó la pregunta. En un instante, le miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos de plata. Atrapados entre esas marañas de pelo blanco. Era una mirada fría e intimidante.

–¿Porqué preguntas eso, Link?–dijo en un tono casi agresivo el exorcista albino.

–Porque es importante saberlo.–contestó el inspector Link un tanto desafiante, conociendo que tal vez un desconocido se ocultaba tras la máscara de Allen Walker.

–No tengo idea de qué sucedió en Paris.–se limitó a decir el joven, que obviamente estaba mintiendo. Esto ofendía un poco a Link.

–Debes de responderme con sinceridad, Allen.–exigió el inspector molesto.

–Te respondí con sinceridad. No sé qué me sucedió con Tyki Mikk, ni quiero saber cómo me sucedió. Y esa es la verdad.–respondió de forma altanera el joven Walker, levantando más la mirada.

–A eso se le llama 'huir de la realidad', Allen Walker.–repuso Link, con mirada punzante al exorcista.–El que no quieras saber que sucedió, sólo demuestra que conoces algo que te desagrada. Y crees que pretendiendo no saberlo, puedes huir de la verdad que tanto te molesta.

El muchacho se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando furiosamente a Link. Sabía que tenía razón, y no podía escaparse de él así de fácil. No podía zafarse de esta situación.

–No te voy a contestar, Link.–murmuró Allen desviando rápidamente su mirada, lo paso de lado para volver a dirigirse al área de entrenamiento.–A veces tú también puedes ser odioso.

Sin seguir con mayores argumentos, Link siguió en silencio a Allen, sabiendo que sólo terminaría enfadándolo más y más, y las cosas estarían empeorando a partir de allí. A él que le comenzaba a considerar su 'amigo', no quería estropearlo aún más de lo que hacía.

–Lo sé, yo soy un odioso también.–murmuró para sí mismo el inspector.

* * *

Ella despertó muy tarde ése día. Realmente no había prisa de madrugar, en realidad no podía hacer nada mas que sentarse y esperar leyendo un libro en inglés. A ella jamás le gustó acostumbrarse a la lectura inglesa. Pero no había nada que hacer. Ai buscó en el librero que alguna vez le perteneció a ese 'mal nacido de Cross'. Abundaban las novelas de misterio y romance. En su mayoría había contenido sexual no apto para alguien que no fuera él, Cross Marian. Después de tanto tiempo, lo odiaba igual que siempre.

Ai Kanda comenzó a arrancar cada hoja que terminaba de leer. Estaba aburrida y disgustaba. Estaba encerrada aquí adentro, nadie mas que su niño, sus guardias, los comandantes a cargo… y esos jóvenes sabían que ella existía en el interior de esta habitación. Tal vez esos jóvenes eran su única oportunidad de salir de aquí. Parecían buenos niños. Especialmente esa atractiva muchacha china.

Necesitaba salir de aquí y revelarle al mundo que tan oscura era realmente la Orden Oscura. Pero por el momento eso era imposible. No mientras la vida de tantos peligrara.

Se quitó la parte más pesada del kimono y quedó con un vestido más sencillo de color negro. Todo era negro y rojo. Se acercó a la puerta y dio varios golpecitos con su vieja y débil mano llena de arrugas.

–Solicito ir a ver a mi hijo ahora.–pidió con una voz que temblaba, asimilando la de una mujer aún más anciana.

–Podrá ir a verlo hoy. Espere una hora más, señora.–respondió una voz detrás de la puerta.–Se inician las últimas pruebas dentro de poco.

–Gracias, joven.–Ai regresó con menos ánimo al librero, a terminar de deshojar ése ejemplar pornográfico que hace rato estaba leyendo disgustada.

Se preguntó por unos segundos ¿porqué la Orden Oscura aún no se había deshecho es estos libros tan obscenos que pertenecieron a Cross? ¿Sería que también habían depravados como él en Central?

* * *

Allen estaba demasiado molesto ahora mismo. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a sus amigos cuando llegó a la arena de entrenamiento. Hubo otra cosa más que comenzó a molestarle. Kanda también estaba ahí. Ya sintió que el día se le estaba arruinando por completo. Primero, no terminó de comer su desayuno, Kanda lo hizo enojar, Lenalee le llamó 'odioso', Link le llamó 'tarado', y ahora esto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder? Allen no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan enojado con la vida. Tal vez hacía años, antes de que conociera a Mana. Allen se enojó mucho más por esto. Sabía que el 14vo ahora la hacía cambiar de formas que el detestaba.

El estrés aumentaba cada vez más dentro de sí. Pero decidió que un imbécil como Kanda no terminaría de arruinar su día. Además, tenía muchas ganas de moverse sin preocupación de rasgar su piel herida. Tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, golpear a alguien, libera toda su tensión mediante una pelea sin remordimientos.

¿Y quién más era mejor para golpear si no era Kanda? Incluso con gusto él accedería a tener una pequeña pelea con él. Estaba claro que también tenía ganas de molerle la cara a golpes.

–Ni se te ocurra, Allen.–murmuró Link adivinando los pensamientos del exorcista. Allen ni siquiera lo escuchó. Sin consentimiento de su supervisor, él se aproximó hacia Kanda, que estaba tratando de relajarse en paz un momento, apartado de todos los demás.

Habían varios buscadores ocupando el área de entrenamiento, ya que no solo los exorcistas debían de saber defenderse en las batallas. Cualquier mínimo esfuerzo contaba para el campo de batalla.

–Tú y yo. Vamos a la arena. Tú eliges.–exigió Allen casi murmurando las palabras. Tuvo que repetirlas porque Kanda volteó a verle confundido preguntando de muy mala manera qué estaba haciendo parado ahí como un bobo.

–Duelo de espadas, lo usual, Moyashi.–respondió Kanda. Era obvio que lo elegiría, era el mejor si se trataba de espadas de práctica.

–Es Allen, cabeza hueca.–contestó el albino.

–Como sea.–Kanda se levantó, un poco más lento y cuidadoso de lo normal, como si se hubiera sentado en un cactus o algo similar.–Gana el que se canse al último.

–Perfecto. El perdedor se rapará el cabello.

–¿Otra vez con eso, Moyashi?–arqueó una ceja el espadachín, sin dejar de mirarlo amenazadoramente.

–No voy a descansar hasta que yo te vea rapado.–sonrió cruelmente Allen, mientras tomaba las espadas de bambú para prácticas. Le lanzó torpemente una hacia Kanda, pero éste la atrapó fácilmente en el aire.

–Ya veremos si el perdedor cumple su promesa.–respondió Kanda poniéndose en posición de ataque. Aunque Allen sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a raparse el cabello aunque perdiera uno de ellos, sólo quería mofarse de Kanda un poco para darse a sí mismo algo de ánimo.

–Contra alguien como tú, yo jamás me permitiré perder.–dijo Allen también adoptando la pose de ofensiva con la espada de práctica. Él no era un espadachín muy bueno, por lo menos no tanto como Kanda, pero él se basaría en su propio estilo de pelea para arreglárselas contra él.

–Eso lo veremos pronto… Moyashi imbécil.–al terminar de hablar, como una ráfaga de viento casi imposible de percibir, Kanda ya estaba detrás de su oponente. Allen apenas logró parar el golpe con su espada de práctica. Casi había olvidado que Yuu Kanda era de los más veloces guerreros de la Orden Oscura.

Allen logró zafarse de él y se abalanzó sobre el samurai, quien rápidamente se salió del alcance del albino, respondiendo con un fuerte golpe de su espada sobre el hombro de Allen. Pero el muchacho reprimió cualquier queja de dolor que pudiera expresar. No se mostraría jamás como vulnerable en contra de Kanda otra vez.

* * *

A lo lejos del campo de batalla, Lenalee y Lavi estaban viendo cómo los dos rivales se peleaban duramente con espadas de bambú. La muchacha suspiró, todavía estaba enojada con Allen, y ya le había hablado de esto a su amigo, el joven Bookman. Últimamente Lenalee pasaba por mucho tiempo con Lavi, ya que era casi imposible hablarse con Allen cuando Link tenía ésa mirada de paranoia, y ella ya no quería causarle más estragos y preocupaciones al inspector.

–Bueno, ahora sabemos que ésta es su forma de expresar su afecto mutuo.–bromeó Lavi mientras veía al furioso Allen maldecir a Kanda por esquivar un golpe de la espada.

–Supongo que así es como se reconcilian.–volvió a suspirar Lenalee con una mirada de fatiga.–Ni dios sabe cómo funcionan esos dos… Acerca de eso, Lavi ¿ya hablaste con Allen?

–Aún no. Quisiera agarrarlo cuando este de mejor humor. Espero que entiendas.–dijo Lavi mirando con su único ojo a la exorcista.

–Esta bien, yo comprendo. El día de hoy Allen se ha comportado como un gran idiota.–musitó la chica, recordando lo insensible que fue Allen en el desayuno. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Lenalee de verdad se enojaba con el muchacho albino.

–A propósito, Lenalee ¿no sabes cuándo llega Panda-man y los demás de su misión en Escocia? Escuché que la búsqueda de la Inocencia se les tornó complicada.

–Mi hermano no me ha dicho nada de eso en estos días. Estoy preocupada por Bookman y Miranda también. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por Madarao o Tevak, espero que todos puedan llegar a salvo.–Lenalee no sentía mucho por los nuevos exorcistas, tal vez porque fueran mitad Akuma, pero tampoco podía desearles lo peor. Eran sus compañeros también a fin de cuentas.–Sólo podemos esperar por su regreso ¿verdad?

–Podemos confiar en que ellos volverán sanos y salvos con la Inocencia. Todos ellos son exorcistas fuertes, lo sabes ¿no?–sonrió Lavi cálidamente para levantarle un poco la confianza a su amiga.

–Sí. Yo creo en ellos.–le devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente.

–¿Oh? ¡Mira allá, Lenalee!–exclamó el pelirrojo emocionado hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Entonces Lenalee se pregunto si hablar de ellos era de buena suerte, o existían de verdad las coincidencias más increíbles. Podían ver a la pálida Miranda Lotto saludando nerviosamente a los buscadores que le daban la bienvenida. El viejo Bookman también pasaba entre ellos, pero un poco más desapercibido.

Incluso Kanda y Allen que estaban peleando hacía unos momentos, cesaron por unos segundos para ver la entrada triunfal de los exorcistas y buscadores.

Cada cuando un exorcista regresaba a salvo de una misión y con la Inocencia prometida, era un celebración digna de realizarse. Los exorcistas que se abrieron paso más silencioso fueron Madarao y Tevak, que no parecían atraídos por los cumplidos de su buen trabajo en sus misiones como nuevos exorcistas.

–¡Miranda! Qué bueno verte otra vez.–Lenalee fue a abrazar a la mujer exorcista, que con una dulce sonrisa la recibió en sus brazos. También saludo a Lavi muy alegremente.–¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

La lánguida cara de Miranda cambio de feliz a algo más nerviosa.

–Tuvimos que entrar a un laberinto. Fue horrible, porque quedamos atrapados por días bajo tierra. Si no hubiera sido por Tevak y Madarao, no hubiéramos podido salir de ahí.–contó Miranda con voz tímida.–Pero ellos me dan miedo. Parece que absorben a los akumas. No es algo que alguien quisiera ver. Dan escalofríos.–dijo la exorcista pálida con tan sólo recordar lo sucedido allá en Escocia.

–Sí, es aterrador.–murmuró Lenalee, que también le tocó ver lo mismo en Estambul. Por culpa de ello, Allen había enloquecido de furia, el inicio de su pelea contra Kanda.

–Bueno, lo que importa es que al final todos salieron sanos y salvos ¿no es así?–intervino Lavi con una radiante sonrisa para Miranda.–Parece que hoy habrá fiesta por tu llegada, Miranda. El día de hoy todos son héroes.

–Sí, tienes razón.–sonrió débilmente la señorita Lotto.–Pero antes deberé de hacer el informe de la misión con Bookman. Espero no estropearlo de nuevo.–rió aterrada. Una especie de risa que sólo podía tener la exorcista Miranda Lotto ella sola.

–No te preocupes, Miranda. Ya sabes que Panda-man hace casi todo el trabajo.–dijo Lavi guiñándole el ojo a la exorcista alemana.

–Por cierto ¿dónde está Allen?–preguntó Miranda, que ella le tenía un cariño muy especial al exorcista albino, que le quería tanto como un hermano.

–Oh, está allá abajo, jugando con Yuu.–señaló Lavi a la arena de entrenamiento, donde Allen y Kanda seguían batiéndose a duelo con las espadas de bambú.–No creo que puedas ir a saludarlo ahora. Parece que está muy enfocado en partirle la cara a Yuu.

–Bueno, lo saludan de mi parte, por favor.

–Sí. Esta bien... Esto, nos vemos mas tarde.–aunque Lavi iba a cumplir con el deseo de Miranda, tenía que esperar a encontrar a Allen con mejor humor. Lenalee acompañó a los recién llegados, quería hablar por unos momentos con Miranda. Lavi se quedó a ver el espectáculo por un rato más, el anciano con cara de Panda podría esperar.

De repente, el joven Bookman vio cómo entraba al salón acompañada de varios guardias una persona que estaba encapuchada, vestida de negro y el rostro completamente cubierto. Lavi no evitó extrañarse con la intervención de este personaje. Debía ser importante para que estuviera siendo escoltado por tantos guardias. Se preguntó porqué vendría al área de entrenamiento.

Lavi se le acercó con disimulo, cuidando que los guardias no sospecharan de su cercanía. Se percató que la persona vestida de negro estaba al pendiente de la batalla entre Kanda y Allen ¿Estaría ahí acaso para vigilar a Allen también? Lavi no se sorprendería si ése fuera el caso. Pero no se explicaba porqué aquella persona estaba manteniendo su identidad oculta siendo que estaba perfectamente protegida por seis guardias bien fornidos.

Volvió a fijar su atención a la pelea de Allen y Kanda. Parecía lejana de tener un ganador aún. Tal vez terminaría siendo un empate.

* * *

Las espadas chocaron una contra la otra, quedaron en forzada fricción la una con la otra, tratando de medir la muy pareja fuerza física de cada uno, viendo quién aguantaba más el peso del otro. Estaban tan cerca que podían casi rozarse la narices. Allen le intentó de dar un cabezazo a su oponente aprovechando su cercanía. Al momento del impacto, supo que fue mala idea. La cabeza de Kanda era más dura que el acero y no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo. A cambio de eso, Allen se ganó un gran dolor de cabeza.

–¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes darme, Moyashi estúpido?–sonrió Kanda mordazmente, aparentemente inconsciente de que su frente sangraba un poco.

–No has visto nada. Puedo acabar contigo si te tomo en serio ¿sabes?–respondió Allen altaneramente, chasqueando su lengua al terminar sus palabras. El rostro de Kanda no cambió.

–Lo mismo diría yo. Te haría picadillo si valieras la pena.

–¿Ah, en serio? A ti te valen todos en este lugar.–gruñó Allen ofendido.–Para ti una porción de soba vale más la pena que la vida de un grupo de buscadores que arriesgan todo por hacer su trabajo. A ti no te importa nada ni nadie, Kanda–mencionó el muchacho, revivía esos momentos en los que Kanda ponía por delante su desayuno que los lamentos de un buscador. Para Kanda, los buscadores sólo eran objetos, Allen pensaba.

Kanda frunció el entrecejo y cambió su expresión al asco tras oír las desconsideradas palabras de Allen. Ahora sí lo iba a matar. Tomó impulso y empujó con el bambú a Allen, rápidamente volvió a golpear con la espada el hombro cicatrizado de Allen, a sabiendas que le provocaría mucho más dolor.

Tomaron distancia otra vez, pero sin bajar la guardia en un solo segundo. Allen trató de no prestar atención a su hombro golpeado. Ahora su concentración estaba en clavarle la maldita espada en uno de sus ojos. Dieron vueltas alrededor de la arena a pasos cautelosos, mientras una gran audiencia se juntaba alrededor de los exorcistas combatientes. La mirada de Kanda seguía llena de fuego.

–Jamás vuelvas a decir eso ¿me oyes, puto Moyashi?–gruñó Kanda sin hacer movimiento. Su cara se había tornado roja por la furia, su s ojos hubieran asustado a cualquier ser humano.

–¿A qué te refieres?–respondió Allen seriamente, sin idea de saber qué es lo que acababa de provocar realmente.

–Tú, maldito imbécil. Moyashi de mierda…–antes de terminar de hablar, un pie se puso delante del otro, emanaba un aura aterradora alrededor de Kanda.–¡Jamás vuelvas a decir que a mi no me importa nada ni nadie! ¡¿me oíste?! ¡NUNCA!

Tan pronto como concluyó su exclamación, una infrahumana ráfaga golpeó el abdomen de Allen. Sintió como si le hubieran disparado con una bala muy gruesa justo donde tenía la cicatriz de su abdomen, donde le faltaba carne. La cicatriz se abrió brutalmente en una explosión de carmesí con la bestial estocaba de la espada de bambú.

Cayó al suelo y gritó del dolor, como acto reflejo Allen trató de tapar la herida reabierta mientras la sangre teñía su ropa. Un escándalo se hizo alrededor.

–Maldito Kanda… ¡Me acababan de dar de alta!–gritó el muchacho, que veía con rencor al vencedor del encuentro. Link se balanceó casi sobre Allen, preocupado por la carne nuevamente abierta.–Lo voy a…

–¡Déjalo ya, Allen!–ordenó Link muy severamente, restringiendo sus hombros para evitar que se levantara.–No puedes dejar que tus propias estupideces te hagan daño.

–¡Pero mira lo que me hizo!–replicó Allen mostrando su mano ensangrentada. Pero no era demasiado grave como para enviarlo por largo rato al hospital.

–Tú lo provocaste en primer lugar, si no lo recuerdo mal, Allen.–contestó el inspector.–En vez de tratar de entenderte mejor con Kanda, decidiste que era mejor idea seguir echando leña al fuego.–dijo Link con cierta ironía en su tono.

Intentó hacer que Allen quitara sus manos de la herida, para revisar la gravedad de esta. El muchacho dejó de resignarse y le dejó a su supervisor checar su cicatriz abierta. No era la gran cosa, ni era tan grave. Sólo necesitaba limpiarse, hacerse unas pocas costuras y ponerse un vendaje nuevo. Era únicamente un poco de sangre y mucho drama. Allen era perfectamente capaz de levantarse e ir a la enfermería para que lo atendieran.

Una vez que el muchacho se puso de pie dijo que iba a golpear a puño limpio a Kanda, otra vez Link tuvo que retenerlo de los hombros para evitar otro enfrentamiento sin sentido. Kanda se encontraba ya en el otro lado de la arena, ignorando los reclamos de los demás. Allen notó que los exorcistas del grupo de 'Crow' se le aproximaban al japonés. Algo sucedía. Uno de ellos también se dirigió a donde estaba Link con Allen.

–Howard Link. Se te pide que abandones temporalmente tu tarea de supervisar a Allen Walker.–dijo formalmente el hombre desconocido de uniforme rojo. Link palideció enseguida, como si le acabaran de decir una funesta noticia.

–¿Dejar de supervisarlo? ¿A qué se debe esto, he de saber?–preguntó el inspector Link soltando a Allen enseguida.

–Leverrier ha convocado tu presencia.–respondió el hombre brevemente. No deseaba dar detalles ahora que el infame Allen Walker estaba escuchando. Link tragó saliva disimuladamente.

Allen miró extrañado a los dos miembros de 'Crow'. Al muchacho no le agradó mucho esto. Con sólo escuchar el nombre de Malcolm C. Leverrier, nada bueno podía salir del asunto. Pero Allen sabía que Link le entregaba sus respetos a ése hombre, siendo que antes que comenzara a supervisarlo, Link era como el asistente administrativo de Leverrier.

–Bien. Dígale que iré enseguida.–respondió Link recogiendo su postura

–Ahora.–sentenció el hombre uniformado.–Sólo será por temporalmente. Walker será vigilado en su ausencia.

–¿Por quién?–intervino Allen, sintiendo que la idea se volvía cada vez más desagradable. Nadie le respondió. Fue completamente ignorado. Al final, antes que Howard Link se fuera del lugar a atender su llamado, le dirigió una miserable mirada a Allen que duró tal vez menos de un segundo.

El exorcista Allen Walker no supo cómo interpretar ésa última mirada del inspector. Le pareció como algo muy triste y preocupante, como si a Link le fueran a llevar lejos y jamás fuese a volver. Por un segundo Allen lo pensó así. Pero el tipejo ése dijo que sería 'temporalmente', es decir, Link iba a volver. Aún así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Link con esos ojos tan especialmente tristes.

Al final, Kanda también se fue, de muy mala gana escoltado por esos exorcistas de 'Crow', lo que le hizo sospechar aún más de la situación. ¿Porqué se estaban llevando también a Kanda? ¿Porqué ahora?

Allen pensó que se tendría que ir solo a la enfermería, pero por extraña fortuna vio cómo se aproximaba un amigo al que hace tiempo tuvo deseos de ver. Creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver sonreírle de esa misma forma.

–Bueno, parece que Yuu te dio una muy fuerte ¿no?–sonrió amigablemente el Bookman Junior cuando estiró su mano hacia Allen. El muchacho rió un poco y le estrechó la mano.

–Ni tanto, Lavi. No es nada.–dijo un poco pesimista el joven Walker, que realmente sintió por primera vez en el día verdadera felicidad. Lavi y él seguían siendo amigos. ¿Ya se le había pasado lo de París al chico Bookman? Tal vez sí.

Como sea. Ahora Allen se sentía mucho más aliviado, siendo acompañado por alguien de mucha confianza como Lavi. Alguien que no era Lenalee y le hacía sentir muy bien. Juntos fueron a la enfermería, como en los viejos tiempos, amigueros hasta el fin.

Lavi sabía que Lenalee se pondría contenta.

* * *

Se quedó dormido por un rato. Pero trató de no recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa, que luego terminaría recargándose en el borde y le causaría dolor de cabeza. Pero en este caso, no habían muchas opciones. Tyki era un prisionero y esto era mucho más de lo que merecía.

Estaba sentado en una dura silla de acero frente a una mesa fría del mismo material. De ahí no podía moverse, no le sería posible escapar fácilmente. Sus pies descalzos estaban esposados el uno con el otro, muy juntos para evitar que pudiera caminar. Sus manos también estaban esposadas, no juntas, por fortuna. Pero los grilletes de acero estaban encadenados a la mesa, así que no podía escapar del área a la que estaba atado. Tyki se sintió como un perrito encadenado.

La habitación donde se encontraba era más diferente, era oscura y sólo había una lámpara de aceite iluminando tenuemente sus alrededores. Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que lo llevaron aquí, lo habían sacado de la comodidad de la cama de enfermería y le metieron aquí como el prisionero que era. Le habían vendado los ojos y amarraron las manos mientras unos guardias le guiaron hasta este cuarto. Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y lo esposaron con los grilletes que ahora usaba.

Era un cuarto muy frío, y realmente pensó que estar aquí dentro terminaría por volverlo loco. No había ventanas por las cuales pudiera ver la luz del día o la negrura de la noche, sólo estaba una sola puerta de madera.

No le habían dado siquiera agua desde que llegó al lugar. Se estaba muriendo de sed y de hambre, sus tripas rugían muy fuerte y hasta dolían. Bueno, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a comer diariamente que había olvidado cómo se sentía dejar de comer por más de un día. Si la Orden Oscura planeaba matarlo de hambre para que él contestara su interrogatorio, necesitaría algo mejor que eso. Él sabía que podía aguantar mucho más.

–¿HOLA? ¿Hola?–Tyki exclamó a todo pulmón.–¿Habrá alguien ahí que me pueda llevar a un urinario? Honestamente, no voy a aguantar por más tiempo.–gritó casi en tono infantil, aunque lo que decía era verdadero.

No hubo respuesta, mas el eco de su propia voz. Por varios minutos más él se puso a tararear una canción de marineros que escuchó alguna vez en su país natal. Así de aburrido se sentía. ¿Tan siquiera alguien estaba vigilando su celda?

Escuchó pasos afuera de la puerta de su prisión, sabía que alguien iba por fin a entrar al cuarto, por fin vería una cara que le sacaría de su estado de locura y aburrimiento. Pero Tyki tuvo que desilusionarse. Al abrirse la puerta, entraron varias personas, pero todas estaba vestidas de negro y sus caras estaban cubiertas. No había rostros a los cuales mirar.

–Tyki Mikk.–una voz grave, de un hombre mayor, sonó detrás de una de las máscaras negras.–Tu interrogatorio comienza ahora.

El ex Noé sonrió arrogantemente, su mirada desafiaba imprudentemente al hombre enmascarado.

–Qué miedo tengo.–dijo Tyki en tono sarcástico. Ésa fue muy mala jugada. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando más de una fuerza agresiva golpeó a su cuerpo. Esto no podía ser bueno.

–Demasiado arrogante para tu propio bien. Aun cuando no estás en posición de serlo. Eso está por acabarse, Noé.–dijo cruelmente la misma voz masculina que salía de la máscara.

* * *

**_N/A: Lo sé, este capítulo hice que Allen se comportara como un completo imbécil. Y lo siento, pero pónganse en sus zapatos un momento. Todos pueden comportarse como perras alguna vez en su vida ¿no? Jajá. Perdonen. Espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado aburrido._**

**_Gracias por sus amables reviews y su tiempo para leerme. Signifca mucho para mí. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_**


	10. Nubes Negras

**Décima Noche: Nubes Negras.**

Caminaban a través de los pasillos más oscuros del subterráneo, siempre en conjunto y con unas lámparas de aceite para iluminar lo necesario. Madre e hijo caminaban juntos. Ella había agarrado su mano, lo que hubiera sido lo más natural que una madre hiciera. El joven, quiso separar sus manos, pero ella insistía demasiado. Aunque la cara de su madre estaba tapada por un velo negro, el joven sabía que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Ya deja de mirarme en silencio. Eso me molesta mucho.–dijo el joven exorcista en tono de fastidio hacia la mujer vestida de negro.

–Ay, Yuu. Es que no me deja de sorprender cómo has crecido. Te has puesto tan alto y apuesto como papá.–le respondió dulcemente la mujer mayor de edad, como los dos se estaban hablando en japonés, ninguno de los guardias les entendería la conversación. Kanda pensaba que los guardias eran por fortuna deficientes al no conocer más de una lengua.

–Ésa no es la razón por la que te me quedas mirando.–murmuró entre dientes el hijo a su madre. Si su hijo tenía alguna molestia, simplemente lo comentaba con ella con toda franqueza.–Deja de pretender que eres mi mamá. Sabes muy bien que no soy tu verdadero hijo.

–Yo soy tu mamá.–murmuró, ahora con ambas manos apretando la mano del exorcista con más fuerza. Escuchaba leves sollozos provenientes bajo el velo negro.–Dentro de ti, tú sabes que es verdad. Para mí, tu siempre serás mi único querido hijo no importa lo que sea de ti.

–Aunque sea cierto… no sabes qué es lo que yo realmente pienso de ti.–respondió Yuu, tratando de liberar su mano.

–Puede que nunca vaya a enterarme, Yuu. Y sé que soy una mujer horrible en varios aspectos, pero aún así… yo soy tu mamá. Además, si tú me odiaras de verdad, me pregunto porqué estás sacrificando tu bienestar incluso por mí y ahora ¿O creías que mamá no sabía? –preguntó Ai Kanda, detrás de su velo, el maquillaje se estaba corriendo por las nuevas lágrimas surcando su rostro cubierto.

–No importa cómo podemos redimir los pecados en el futuro, el pasado jamás podrá cambiarse. El pasado no puede ser borrado. Es cierto.–dijo el japonés, murmuró las palabras con debilidad, con tristeza casi invisible.–Pero tú no eres lo único importante que tengo en este mundo, a muy diferencia tuya.–De repente los guardias se preguntaron qué tanto hablaban madre e hijo para hacer que ella echara a sollozar.

–Lo siento, lo siento.–dijo Ai en inglés a los guardias.–Necesito un pañuelo para limpiar mi cara ¿alguien tiene?

Madre e hijo siguieron sin soltar sus manos. Aunque fuera doloroso, sostendrían sus manos tan fuerte que sangrarían hasta el final. Aún quedaba un largo camino que recorrer juntos. Ella sostendría la mano de su hijo, aún si él muriera sosteniendo su mano.

Ya estaban casi al final del camino. Inconscientemente Yuu apretó su mano con más fuerza, más aceptación. Ai sonrió por unos segundos reconfortada.

* * *

Al momento que Lenalee pisó la enfermería, enterada de los rumores de que Kanda hirió a Allen en la arena de entrenamiento, pero no sonrió en cuanto le vio. Apenas la enfermera de muy mal humor le volvió a coser la herida a Allen, la muchacha se aproximó a el herido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella le azotó una cachetada en su mejilla por segunda vez en el día. Incluso Lavi se quedó sorprendido del acto que tomó la joven.

–¿Lenalee… y eso…?–todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, Allen instintivamente se tocó la cara herida.

–¿No puedes hacer algo que no sea pelearte con Kanda, Allen?–gritó furiosa Lenalee, su cara no lucía bien cuando estaba enojada, de eso ya se dieron cuenta los dos exorcistas.

–Yo… lo siento.–fue lo único que pudo Allen decir antes que la muchacha se fuera enojada sin querer escuchar las palabras de el joven exorcista. Lavi también estaba atónito por la escena. Justo cuando ella se fue estrepitosamente de la enfermería, los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro, uno reflejando la misma expresión del otro.

–Metiste muy profundo la pata, Allen.–murmuró Lavi tras varios segundos de silencio.–Pero ya se le pasará. Es Lenalee a final de cuentas.

–Sí, tienes razón.–contestó Allen, todavía sintiendo ésa extraña sensación dentro de sí, porque hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su amigo Lavi. Por otro largo rató se le quedó mirando, observando detenidamente la cara del joven Bookman.–Lavi ¿ya no estás enojado conmigo?

–Ya se me pasó. No es nada.–dijo simplemente Junior, relajando sus músculos faciales. Allen no podía estar seguro si lo que decía su amigo era totalmente cierto.

–Estuviste pasando mucho tiempo con Lenalee estos últimos días…

–Hablamos de esto un poco. Ya está bien, sin rencores, sin pendientes.–Lavi volteó a ver los ojos plateados de Allen que estaba sentado sobre la cama, el joven Bookman estaba en el suelo, recostando su nuca sobre el borde la misma cama.–De verdad lo siento mucho, Allen. No debí de cabrearme contigo así. Fui un tonto.

La expresión en la cara medio tapada del Bookman podía poner en duda la idea de que era falso. Lavi era sincero ahora, y Allen confiaba en ello.

–Todos somos tontos una que otra vez. Pero ya pasó ¿no?–sonrió Allen con un poco de esfuerzo, debido a que todavía le dolía el golpe 'amoroso' de Lenalee.–Seguimos siendo amigos.

–Cierto.–Lavi hizo lo mejor para devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo Allen.–Aunque volvamos a pelear, seremos amigos hasta el final ¿vale?

–Bien. Aunque preferiría nunca volver a pelearme contigo.–rió débilmente el muchacho.

Aún seguía sintiéndose muy tenso cuando estaba con Lavi; no podía olvidar lo que pasó en las Catacumbas, tampoco las palabras que le gritó. Y le incomodaba bastante aún. Saber que su amigo sabía que él y Lenalee se habían tenido relaciones sexuales, y lo peor de todo era saber que a Lavi también le gustaba la misma muchacha. Allen jamás pensó que esto se sentiría tan mal. Era como estar rompiendo lentamente el lazo que los unía. Y Allen no quería elegir entre Lavi y Lenalee, de ninguna forma podría hacer eso.

–Es verdad. Sería muy feo que volviera a pasar.–respondió Lavi.

–Sí…

–¿Y cómo piensas reconciliarte con Lenalee?

–¿Eh?… No sé. Lo usual. Me voy a disculpar con ella otra vez. Aunque es probable que me vaya a golpear de nuevo.–rió Allen pesimista, tocándose la marca aún rojiza en su mejilla.–Tal vez me lo merezco.

–Pareces masoquista, Allen.–se burló el pelirrojo del parche, notando cómo Allen sonreía cuando mencionaba la palabra 'golpear'.

–Cállate, no es cierto.–respondió Allen sin evitar soltar una risita por lo que dijo Lavi. Tal vez tenía un poco de razón ahí. Se había metido a sí mismo en varios problemas en tan pocos días y siempre terminaba lastimado. Como hoy. Parecía que sólo buscaba dolor y humillación últimamente.

Y de nuevo se quedaron callados, suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sin saber de qué podrían hablar ahora. Podía ser de que buscaban el tema menos incómodo de tratar, ya que todo el ambiente de la Orden Oscura estaba muy serio, muy tenso. No había mucho pretexto para reírse. Era un ambiente de nubes negras.

–Y Lavi… ¿qué has estado haciendo con Lenalee en estos días?–preguntó Allen de repente. Entonces los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que el inspector Link no estaba, ahora podían hablar con mucha más libertad.

–Bueno, estuvimos investigando un poco acerca de Ai Kanda. Me dijo que la conocieron hace poco dentro de los cuarteles.

–Sí, así es.

–Ella quería decirte esto a ti también. Lenalee quiere que sepas un poco más de Yuu, ya sabes, para que puedas entenderlo más.

–Oh, bueno.–Allen de algún modo ya se había anticipado que Lenalee investigaría algo de Kanda, y precisamente ahora es cuando no deseaba escuchar de él. Pero igual y no estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

En la siguiente hora y media, Lavi le fue contando detalle por detalle acerca de Ai Kanda, todo lo que leyó en su expediente. Su trabajo como científica en la Orden Oscura y su relación con Cross Marian, su breve resumen de su vida después de retirarse de su trabajo y su supuesta muerte. Allen sintió que había una serie de cosas a punto de ser descifradas acerca de su maestro Cross gracias a la señora Kanda que ahora estaba en la Orden Oscura.

–Entonces, si Ai Kanda estuvo trabajando con mi maestro, entonces ha de saber algo acerca de porqué fue atacado y dado por muerto.–declaró Allen tras escuchar la información que le dio Lavi.–También tiene que haber alguna relación con la muerte falsa de Ai Kanda. Debieron estar trabajando en algún experimento que la Orden no aprobó y por eso censuraron su existencia ¿no?

–Es muy posible, Allen. Pero ¿no sabes tú algo acerca de esos experimentos?… Es decir, no me malinterpretes, pero tú estuviste viviendo con él por casi cuatro años ¿no sabrás tú nada al respecto?–preguntó Lavi arqueando la ceja.

–El maestro jamás me habló de su pasado cuando viví con él. Ni una sola vez. Y si le preguntaba él se abalanzaba sobre mí y me gritaba diciendo _"¿Es que acaso necesitas saber algo de mí que no te importa, alumno idiota?"–_imitó la grave voz de Cross, obviamente ése recuerdo le hacía reaccionar muy mal. A veces Lavi se asustaba cuando Allen recordaba sus momentos más traumáticos con el general Cross.

–Uy, que tipo más feo.–murmuró un Lavi tembloroso, que trató de esperar a que Allen se calmara un poco.–Bueno, eso nos deja con Ai Kanda como única persona a la que le podemos preguntar.–dijo en voz más alta y animada.

–Me pregunto si ella sabrá un poco acerca del 14vo.–murmuró para sí mismo Allen, que ahora más que nunca quería comprender a aquella entidad que residía en su cabeza. Quería entenderlo para saber cómo vencerlo.

–Lo dudo mucho…–dijo Lavi, que alcanzó a escuchar lo que musitó Allen. A Lavi también le costaba trabajo lidiar con el tema del 14vo, siendo que las señales de su resurrección estaban cada vez más latentes en el cuerpo de Allen. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía si sería un tipo de fiarse o no.

–Agh… debo dejar de pensar en voz alta.–gruñó Allen, rascándose casualmente la nuca.

–Está bien, en estos momentos todos quieren saber de este asunto más que nada.–respondió el joven Bookman, intentando ser gentil.

–Con respecto a eso, Lavi… hay algo que quisiera decirte a ti y a Lenalee.–mencionó tímidamente el albino, revisando de que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos para escuchar. Sólo se encontraba Timcanpy volando sobre ellos y nadie más cercano. Lavi también revisó los alrededores igual que su compañero.–No quería decirles esto frente a Link. Aunque él no sea tan mal chico, no podía hablar de esto con él escuchando.

–¿Y se trata acaso de… 'tú sabes', Allen?–preguntó en voz baja el Bookman, refiriéndose indirectamente al 14vo Noé. El muchacho asintió levemente, mirando muy serio a su amigo.

–Espero no te moleste, pero quisiera que Lenalee también estuviera con nosotros. Quiero que ella también escuche lo que tengo que decirles.

–Ahí está la bronca, porque hoy no la vas a encontrar de buen humor.–dijo Lavi levantándose de su reposo en el suelo.

–Eventualmente ella tendrá que bajar su temperamento ¿no? Aparte, esto es muy importante, no quisiera que alguien más sepa de esto. Yo confío en ustedes.

–¿Y que hay de Komui? Creía que confiabas en él.–preguntó Lavi, que sabía que el Supervisor de la Orden Oscura era un tipo confiable, a quien Allen podría acudir.

–Yo confío en Komui, no me malentiendas. Pero ya lo he metido en muchos problemas ¿no crees? Con el asunto de Tyki Mikk, seguro que los Comandantes en Jefe lo tienen muy vigilado y lo están sometiendo bajo presión.–suspiró Allen que se lo había meditado por días.–Lo último que quisiera es causarle más preocupaciones.

–Pero tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir, Allen… Se trata de 'eso', después de todo.–dijo el Bookman que le ayudó a Allen a levantar su peso de la cama, todavía no se recuperaba por completo del dolor que le causó la estocada de Kanda.

–Okay.–Allen dejó salir otro suspiro, las imágenes en su cabeza no cesaban de atormentarlo internamente. Pero el estar con Lavi le producía un increíble alivio, como si se quitara de encima un peso muy grande.

Aunque detestaba admitirlo, últimamente estar con Lenalee le comenzaba a provocar dolores de cabeza involuntarios, no por que fuera ella la causa, Lenalee era la chica a quien él quería. Pero el asunto era que no podía dejar de tener esos pensamientos en su cabeza, ésa pesadilla que lo acosaba por las noches, donde veía su cuerpo muerto y a Lenalee llorando sobre él con sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Ésa perturbadora imagen se repetía centenares de veces dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera una profecía que fuera a cumplirse. Cada vez que se acercaba a Lenalee no podía evitar pensar en eso e instantáneamente el sueño se repetía dentro de su cabeza, como si una alarma dentro de él se activara cada que veía a la muchacha.

Lavi le hacía sentir mucho mejor. Se alegraba mucho de que fueran amigos de nuevo. Si Lavi estaba ahí con él, todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien mientras no hablaran de su relación con Lenalee Lee.

* * *

–Les especifiqué claramente que no debían de recurrir a métodos violentos a menos de que no estuviera dispuesto a cooperar ¿Es tan difícil comenzar preguntando?–reclamó el Supervisor mientras lejanamente veía al hombre inconsciente y herido encadenado a la silla.

–El prisionero desde un principio se negó a cooperar con el interrogatorio, señor Komui.–se excusó el hombre vestido de negro.–Es muy arrogante y siempre se niega a hablar a menos de que le demos… un cigarrillo.

–Que ridículo.–murmuró Komui.–¿Él pidió eso a cambio de responder tus preguntas?–cuestinó Komui, inseguro de que lo que decía el hombre era cierto.

–No puedo rebajarme a aceptar las peticiones de un prisionero. Se supone que deben de estar rogándome misericordia para darles un muerte temprana. Ése es el trabajo con el que traigo el pan a la mesa de mi esposa.–respondió el enmascarado.

–No viniste aquí a torturarlo, te recuerdo. Te llamamos para que pudieras interrogarlo y nada más. No tienes el derecho de matarlo.–replicó Komui severamente.–Si no hay cambio en tus métodos de interrogación, tendré que sacarte de tu trabajo ¿he quedado claro?

–Señor, entiendo la importancia de mi trabajo, pero no estoy dispuesto a consentir los caprichos de un niño crecido. Si usted quiere que algo salga de este interrogatorio, tendrá que confiar en mis métodos.

–No quiero que lo tortures. Estamos hablando de un ser humano aquí.–Komui permanecía serio y frío.

–Los Comandantes en Jefe no les agradará esto, Señor Komui.–respondió el hombre enmascarado.–Ése hombre ha matado a más inocentes de los criminales que yo mismo he ejecutado ¿cómo puede pensar en él como un 'ser humano'?

Tras un frío silencio, Komui se le quedó mirando una vez más a través de la ventanilla de la prisión a Tyki Mikk, yacía sentado en la dura silla, sus manos encadenadas hacia atrás su cabeza mirando hacia abajo y su respiración era pesada y ruidosa. Había pequeñas gotas de sangre pintando su ropa de prisionero. Lo habían golpeado más fuerte de lo necesario al extremo de dejarlo inconsciente. Tyki era un humano después de todo.

–Sólo siga mis órdenes, Señor Blair. No exijo más de usted. Cumpla su trabajo sin recurrir a métodos violentos.–le volteó a mirar a la máscara negra, a dónde se supone que deberían estar los ojos del hombre.–Y si es necesario, cúmplale una que otra demanda, si con esto conseguimos su cooperación. ¿Entendido?

–…Sí, señor.–respondió Blair un poco vacilante.

Komui Lee no podía alejarse mucho de Tyki Mikk, sino, a sus espaldas lo terminarían matando. Pero esta prioridad podía costarle mucho. Leverrier tarde o temprano lo estaría tratando se sacar de su puesto por ese acto de caridad hacia el ex Noé. Estaba atrapado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Allen se quedó especialmente extrañado al ver que él y Timcanpy eran lo únicos ocupantes de su habitación. Se sintió un poco solitario cuando vio la cama vacía del Inspector Link. Había casi olvidado que él ya no lo supervisaría por un rato, y se sentía de cierta forma muy mal, ya que le había agarrado simpatía a él. Pero lo que le preocupaba ahora era que no sabía quién estaría supervisándolo mientras Link estaba ausente. Sólo esperaba que no fuera alguien feo.

Allen tomó en sus manos al gólem dorado y lo observó por un rato. Habían tantas cosas en su cabeza y el día de hoy se podría liberar de una de esas cosas. Iría y se encontraría con Lavi y Lenalee para hablarles de lo que sucedió en su última misión en París, les hablaría del 14vo y les diría la verdad, a ellos que eran sus amigos en los que confiaba más ahora mismo. Allen sentía que ellos tenían derecho a saberlo.

–Si pudieras, me lo dirías todo acerca de él ¿verdad Timcanpy?–murmuró Allen, que no le sorprendió que el gólem dorado no le diera una respuesta o seña. Aunque Timcanpy era como una fiel mascota que lo seguiría al fin del mundo, todavía era como un cofre del tesoro cuya llave estaba escondida y sus secretos aún faltaban por revelarse.

Allen se miró una vez más en el espejo, no dejaba de pensar en su reflejo como algo que no reconocía, como una persona extraña que había invadido el mundo de los espejos. Su cabello era un desorden, lo había dejado crecer más de lo normal, pero pensó que pronto se lo tendría que cortar. No quería seguir adquiriendo una apariencia ajena a sí mismo, convertirse en lo que hubiera sido el 14vo alguna vez en su vida. Miró de nuevo la cicatriz del pentagrama invertido en su sien. Todavía lo podía ver, y resultó un alivio. Aunque bien sabía que la cicatriz algún día desaparecería, la maldición de Mana se quedaría. Que bien, el recuerdo de Mana se quedaría con él pasara lo que pasara.

Por un segundo se sintió curioso, ¿Cómo luciría su frente si tuviera la corona de estigmas que caracterizaba los Noé? Instantáneamente Allen desechó ése pensamiento, asqueado de su propia curiosidad.

Se volvió a vestirse y salió de su habitación. La Central se encontraba muy tranquila este día. Se respiraba la paz. Últimamente no habían pasado batallas con Akumas de nivel superior al segundo nivel, y las muertes ya no eran tan frecuentes. Los buscadores, quienes constantemente arriesgaban sus vidas en búsqueda de Inocencia, y morían casi todo el tiempo. Si hubiera alguien más valiente que un exorcista, ése tenía que ser un Buscador. Allen se alegraba por ello, pues ver ataúdes nuevos cada día en Central era terrible y sólo podía entristecerle el día, recordarle que tan fácil es morir cuando eres un ser humano.

Fue a encontrarse con Lavi, a quien agarró desprevenido mientras hablaba con Arystar Krory muy felizmente. Aparentemente estaban hablando de la lencería femenina, y entonces el otro exorcista tenía su cara pintada de rojo intenso por la plática tan atrevida, Lavi se estaba riendo (decía que Eliade usaba de color negro y a veces de encaje rojo). Entonces Allen atacó.

–¿Porqué están hablando de los panties?–preguntó Allen atravesándose en el camino con una mirada perturbadora. Los dos pervertidos casi se infartaron del susto.

–Esta es conversación para adultos, Allen.–se excusó Lavi de repente.

–¿No cuento yo como adulto joven?–dijo el muchacho arqueando la ceja.

–Todavía eres un niño.–respondió Lavi. Krory estaba dispuesto a irse por la pena.

–No. Yo soy lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerado un adulto joven.–replicó bruscamente Allen mirando directamente al único ojo de Lavi.

–Bien, esta bien, pero no te pongas así, Allen ¿vale?–dijo el joven Bookman demostrando sencillamente sus disculpas.–Aparte, sólo estábamos hablando de la ropa interior…

–…De chicas.–concluyó Allen con una mirada acosadora. No le agradaba mucho el asunto de la plática abordada por Lavi, ya que él sabía que le gustaba Lenalee también, y posiblemente estuvo hablando de su ropa interior (lo que en otros tiempo no hubiera sido raro para Allen), y el simple tema le causaba cierta incomodidad.

–¿Querías que habláramos de calzoncillos para hombres o qué?–preguntó Lavi bromeando.

–Creo que me retiro por ahora. Lo siento.–Arystar se levantó se su lugar, apenado, su rostro una vez blanco como muerto ahora estaba lleno de rojo.–Hasta luego, Allen.

–Nos vemos, Krory.–Allen volvió a mirar a Lavi, tratando se descifrar sus pensamientos, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió por un segundo, volviéndose color rojo en su rostro pálido.–¿Estaban hablando de lencería?

–Con algo hay que matar el tiempo ¿no?–sonrió Lavi como si fuera un chiquillo que acababa de realizar una travesura.–Ya, ya, no te pongas así. Sé lo que estás pensando y te juro que no es lo que tu crees.–dijo el joven sonando convincente. Aunque todavía era posible que estuviera mintiendo.

–Esta bien, te creo.–mintió Allen con una expresión más tranquila en su rostro.–¿No se supone que estarías con Bookman ocupado con los registros o algo así?

–Ay… ni me lo menciones.–dijo Lavi con desgano.–El viejo Panda-man no me dejó dormir toda la noche porque se quejó de que yo no me ofreciera a acompañarlo en su última misión. Me cree su perro faldero o algo así.

–Pero es cierto, tú lo seguías a donde él fuera.–repuso Allen.

–Es que él es el único verdadero pariente que yo tengo. Es como mi abuelo.–dijo Lavi calmado.

–Entonces él te adoptó.–dedujo Allen de repente, Lavi casi asintió. Era curioso estar hablando de repente de esto, jamás nadie le preguntó a Lavi de su pasado y él jamás mencionaba nada acerca de ello.

–Mas o menos. Yo accedí estar con él por pura voluntad.–respondió el joven Bookman casualmente.–Lo lamento, pero no te puedo decir más de eso. Está prohibido hablar de mi pasado, Allen.–concluyó Lavi.

–Okay.–suspiró un poco desilusionado el muchacho albino mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, mientras notaban que la gente ya no les prestaba atención y se concentraban más en sus propios asuntos. Parece que ya era el momento.

–Hay que buscar a Lenalee ¿no?–sugirió Allen muy de repente, asegurándose que nadie los tomaba en cuenta.

–Buena idea.–Lavi se levantó de donde estaba sentado, fue seguido por su amigo y pasaron casi desapercibidos entre las pocas personas que caminaban el mismo camino que ellos. Allen miró a las ventanas, el día estaba muy triste y nublado, parecía que llovería muy fuerte en cualquier momento. Sería una tormenta inmensa.

* * *

Lenalee se encontraba desilusionada y también deprimida. Allen se había comportado como un patán y ahora no podía encontrar a Kanda ni a su madre. El cuarto de Cross estaba vacío. Y su hermano Komui estaba casi siempre ausente. No sentía muchos deseos de ver a nadie. Aparte que tenía últimamente cólicos muy fuertes, y eso la ponía de pésimo humor con todo mundo.

Salió de los cuarteles un rato, acompañada solamente de un paraguas negro, iba a llover por un rato y deseaba por lo menos sentir el sedante frío de la lluvia por unos instantes. Aún no llovía, pero las nubes estaban realmente oscuras, ni parecía que fuera medio día. Aún así, podía percibir el aroma a humedad del clima.

Las afueras del Cuartel de la Orden Oscura eran los de una catedral gótica rodeada por jardines. Era agradable pasar el tiempo ahí y poder sentarse sobre los bancos de piedra bajo un árbol para contemplar la belleza de las flores. Apenas era verano y todo lucía espléndido. Eran sólo algunas de las cosas que ponían a Lenalee de buen humor en momentos difíciles como ahora.

–¿Lenalee?–una voz familiar irrumpió en la efímera tranquilidad de la joven. Se comenzaban a escuchar los truenos a lo lejos.

–Hola Lavi.–saludó la exorcista sin reaccionar muy bien cuando se percató de la presencia del otro exorcista que lo acompañaba.–Y hola, Allen.

–Necesitamos hablar, Lenalee.–dijo el muchacho albino sin perder tiempo, antes de provocar más el enojo de la chica.–Es algo importante.

–¿De qué se trata?–preguntó la muchacha, que con las dos manos sostenía el paraguas negro, tal objeto en sus manos parecía algo amenazador.

Lavi se aproximó primero hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en uno de los espacios vacíos de la banca de piedra. Allen, un poco más tímido se acercó a ella y se sentó del lado contrario de el joven Bookman, también al lado de Lenalee.

–Verás, es acerca del 14vo Noé.–susurró Allen precavido de que no había nadie más escuchando. La joven muchacha sufrió un respingo al escuchar esto.–Quería hablar de esto contigo y Lavi únicamente. Perdóname, sé que a tu hermano le debería decir también, pero creo que ya sabes cuál es su situación.

–¿Sólo con nosotros dos? ¿No confías en los demás?–murmuró la muchacha tristemente.

–Lo siento. Tengo este sentimiento tan malo dentro de mí. O confío mucho en ustedes y sé que son las personas en quienes más puedo confiar ahora.–suspiró Allen, haciendo evidente el pesar de sus palabras.–Esto es muy importante.

–Entonces… Allen ¿qué querías decirnos?–se adelantó Lavi, otro trueno se escuchó sobre la catedral, comenzaban a caer las primeras gotitas frías de agua sobre el jardín. Allen guardó silencio por unos segundos más.

–Allen ¿qué es?–volvió a preguntar Lenalee incomodada por el repentino silencio que se tomó Allen cuando Lavi le preguntó primero. Se le quedó mirando a la muchacha a sus ojos.

Allen no podía evitar que las imágenes de su pesadilla despertaran al ver el rostro triste de Lenalee, ése agujero que sentía en su estómago, ése escalofrío que recorría toda su columna vertebral cuando recordaba las manos ensangrentadas de la chica a la que amaba, su llanto colérico sobre el cadáver del mismo exorcista. Pero trató de no pensar más en eso, había algo más importante de qué preocuparse.

–Allá en París yo peleé contra Tyki Mikk y perdí el conocimiento.–comenzó Allen tras tomarse un rato para pensar sus palabras.–Mientras yo estaba inconsciente, parece que el 14vo tomó control de mi cuerpo y peleó por mí. También fue él quien terminó hiriendo de gravedad a Tyki.

Lenalee tuvo que ahogar un gritillo, pero no dejó de mirar atónita a Allen, Lavi estaba igual, y eso que le tocó la misma misión que a su amigo.

–No lo voy a negar, si el 14vo no hubiera despertado en ése entonces, tal vez yo… no estaría vivo y mi Inocencia estaría destruida por igual.–dijo Allen con voz casi muerta.

–¿Y no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió mientras… tú sabes, el 14vo peleó por ti?–preguntó Lavi un poco nervioso.

–Al principio yo no recordaba nada. Pero después recuperé un poco de mi memoria de ésa batalla. Tengo la vaga impresión de que hablé con Tyki Mikk acerca de Noé… pero cada vez que intento recordarlo, me duele la cabeza.–murmuró Allen tocándose la sien para indicar el lugar casi exacto donde dolía.–Es como si el 14vo me estuviera bloqueando esos recuerdos.

–Aparte de eso, Allen… ¿ha habido otra vez en la que… él haya tomado posesión de tu cuerpo?–preguntó Lenalee, insegura de querer seguir escuchando más. Ahora mismo se sentía muy afligida.

–Hace un par de días, cuando me levanté de cama…–recordó Allen, la escena del espejo, cuando el espíritu del extraño comenzó a jugar con él.–Pero duró poco, yo pude estar consciente y tomé el control al final.–mintió un poco para tranquilizar sólo un poco a sus amigos.

–¿Pero, es tu voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para retener al 14vo, Allen?–Lenalee tocó la mano de el muchacho, muy dulcemente la apretó con a suya.

–Mi voluntad y su apoyo es lo único con lo que puedo contar ahora.–respondió Allen sonriendo débilmente para arribar un poco los ánimos.

–Oye Allen.–interrumpió el Bookman Junior, que aún no se recuperaba por completo del shock.–Dijiste que recordabas que hablaste con Tyki Mikk mientras el 14vo te poseía. ¿No has pensado de que se trate de algo sumamente importante? ¿No crees que lo que sea que hayan hablado sea la razón por la cual Tyki Mikk haya perdido sus poderes en ése entonces?

–¡Tienes razón, Lavi!–casi exclamó Lenalee.–Puede de que sea algo muy importante sobre la familia de Noé. Tiene que haber sido algo tan importante como para haber hecho que Tyki perdiera su poder como Noé.

–Hmm… no lo había pensado así. Recuerdo que él dijo que el Noé de su interior lo estaba rechazando, y entonces comenzó a escupir una cosa negra.–mencionó Allen.–También tengo el vago recuerdo de que otro Noé se apareció en esos momentos, dijo que tenía que matar a Tyki si él no me mataba a mí…–Allen se dio cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras.–Oigan ¿creen que él dirá algo de esto en su interrogatorio?

–Si es algo tan importante, no creo que lo vaya a decir con tanta facilidad. Pero si traicionó a Noé, es probable que vaya a decirlo todo si aprecia su vida.

–Pero, si Tyki dice algo sobre el despertar del 14vo en Allen… puede que lo vayan a querer interrogar también.–dijo con preocupación la muchacha.–Es posible que él vaya a delatar a Allen por lo que le hizo ¿no?

–Diablos, no pensé en eso.–dijo Allen, ahora más preocupado que antes. Existía la probabilidad de que Tyki Mikk lo fuera a delatar, y entonces el Inspector Leverrier tendría un pretexto para llevarlo a otro juicio de herejía.

Ése hombre por alguna razón se las tenía todas en su contra. Si no fuera por su influencia sobre los Comandantes en Jefe, Allen Walker podría ser ahora mismo un Exorcista General. Pero Leverrier desconfiaba demasiado en él. Y realmente no podía culparlo, después de todo, Allen 'era' el 14vo Noé. Era natural que desconfiara de él, siendo la familia de Noé el enemigo de la Orden Oscura. Aún así, Leverrier no dejaba de ser un hombre detestable, que veía a los exorcistas como las armas que podía utilizar para derrotar al Conde del Milenio. Leverrier haría cualquier cosa para derrotar al Conde. Cualquier cosa.

–Estoy jodido entonces.–murmuró Allen desconcertado, realmente no había pensado mucho en Tyki Mikk desde que hacía un largo rato.

–Pero le salvaste la vida ¿no?–dijo al final el Bookman Junior.–Él tendría que compensártelo de algún modo, si es que le queda a él algo de honradez.

–Lo dudo mucho.–repuso Lenalee, que aún dejaba en claro lo mucho que le desagradaba ése hombre.–Aunque podría ser… no lo sé.

Allen se puso a pensar por unos segundos. Recordó por unos instantes cuando conoció a Tyki Mikk más de un año atrás. Lo consideró un poco más, como siempre. Tyki era un hombre tramposo y sucio, pero también tenía amigos y Allen podía reconocer que no era por pura conveniencia. Tyki Mikk no podía ser tan malo como lo era en su naturaleza de Noé ¿verdad? Pero recordó las muertes y el dolor que le hizo pasar. Recordó cómo mató al exorcista caído Suman Dark frente a sus ojos, recordó cómo le hizo sufrir la muerte aquella oscura noche en la que le rompió el brazo y le agujereó su corazón. No olvidaría cuando él mismo confesó haber matado a los exorcistas, sus amigos, tampoco podría olvidar en especial cuando el Noé lo consumió y se convirtió en un monstruo. Total que siempre era Tyki Mikk quién casi lo lograba matar. Pero igual, él no tenía que ser un mal hombre, él era tan humano como cualquier persona, el problema era que él escogió un camino demasiado oscuro.

–No sé qué decir de Tyki Mikk. Él definitivamente se merece estar prisionero y tal vez incluso merece estar muerto.–dijo Allen tras pensarlo y haber colgado a sus amigos en el silencio.–Pero simplemente… no puedo tolerarlo. Yo lo salvé para que pudiera escapar y vivir, y no para 'esto'.–suspiró el joven inseguro de haber acertado con su sinceridad.–Debo de ser terrible por decir estas cosas ¿verdad?

–Es típico de ti, Allen.–respondió Lenalee haciendo una mueca muy fina en su rostro apenas acariciado por las gotas de la lluvia. Entonces abrió el paraguas, que desafortunadamente sólo la podía cubrir a ella.–Siempre eres tan compasivo, incluso con los que lo merecen compasión alguna.

–Miralo por el lado positivo; alguien tiene que mostrar compasión por los condenados.–dijo Lavi, y Allen no supo descifrar si eso sería un cumplido y un comentario compasivo de su amigo.

–Sé cómo piensan. Me debería preocupar más por frenar el despertar del 14vo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quisiera por lo menos ayudarle a cambiar un poco su suerte.–dijo Allen.

–Allen. Por favor…–Lenalee le tomó la mano izquierda con firmeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.–Deja de presionarte por salvar a todos, no cargues más del peso que puedes llevar o vas a terminar por destruirte a ti mismo.

–Lenalee tiene razón, Allen. Ya tienes suficientes cosas de qué preocuparte. No es por decirte que… que no te preocupes por Tyki Mikk…–dijo esto último con cierto pesar.– Pero deberías de saber por dónde llegan tus límites. No puedes salvarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Porqué no comienzas salvándote a ti mismo primero?–concluyó Lavi.

El muchacho lo meditó por un rato más. Sus amigos le habían dado más de qué pensar de lo que él terminó diciéndoles. Ciertamente, él debía de 'salvarse' del 14vo si quería salvar a las gente que quería. Pero jamás consideró mucho lo que el Músico tendría en mente. Le dio un poco de curiosidad saber en qué podía estar pensando su huésped mental, quería conocer sus intenciones verdaderas, pues algo en Allen le decía que no era simplemente para 'matar al Conde del Milenio', debía de existir una razón.

* * *

La lluvia seguía intensificándose día con día. Ya llevaba más de una semana así. El cielo estaba repleto de ése oscuro gris que en las noches se volvía un grueso algodón de negro. Podría haber una inundación en los Cuarteles de la Central si nadie arreglaba las goteras. En esos últimos días Allen y Lavi lograron reconciliarse por completo, y no era mucha coincidencia aquel cambio para bien en su amistad, pues a Lenalee Lee la enviaron a una nueva misión hacía cinco días en Holanda con otros tres de los exorcistas mitad Akuma.

Aunque Lavi y Allen se sentían más cómodos sin una chica que los llenara de tensión, les preocupaban algunos aspectos, siendo que pudiera un Akuma de nivel Cuatro atacar a Lenalee durante ésa misión.

Durante aquellos días, Lavi no pudo encontrar rastro de Yuu Kanda y tampoco de su infame madre, como si ambos hubieran sido tragados por la tierra. Incluso se atrevió a buscar por los subterráneos del Cuartel y no halló rastros de ellos. Buscó en el Arca Blanca y tampoco. Decidió que se encontrarían en otro de los Cuarteles de la Orden Oscura. Echó búsqueda en la Rama Asiática y la Rama Americana, y aún así, no encontró nada de ellos. Aparte que el Bookman 'Cara de Panda' lo tenía que forzar a ayudarle con los registros que hacía, siempre diciéndole por horas "_ahora ya no haces nada de nada_", por lo que le tenía atrapado consigo por horas y horas.

En cambio, Allen no se preocupaba mucho por encontrar a Kanda. En los últimos días había sido invadido por la culpa, ya que Lenalee tuvo que irse sola en una misión a sabiendas del estado de Allen. Ella pasaría preocupada por él, ahora que sabía del despertar del 14vo. Aunque últimamente el muchacho no había tenido ésa terrible pesadilla donde ella era la protagonista, y tampoco había escuchado al Músico dentro de su cabeza otra vez. Allen pensó que tal vez el 14vo estaría jugando con él, se tenía algo en contra de la chica exorcista, cesando los malos ratos sólo cuando ella no estaba cerca.

En esos días tampoco había encontrado a Howard Link ni a quién supuestamente lo iba a reemplazar. Allen se sintió muy extraño, porque normalmente estaba siendo constantemente observado, seguid a todas partes como una sombra. Hasta admitió extrañar al joven inspector, que ya le había comenzado a caer muy bien. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido y con qué objeto. Total, que Howard Link había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra como un espectro. Aunque por esos días, Allen había disfrutado de mucha libertad, se sentía de un modo u otro vacío, la faltaba alguien y ya sabía bien quién era.

Pasó mucho tiempo entrenando, ahora que sus heridas se curaban progresivamente. Extrañaba un poco el movimiento brusco que tenía que emplear en una pelea. Usualmente habían muchos que con gusto calentaban con Allen Walker, pero últimamente no habían bastantes que quisieran entrenar con él. Sólo Lavi se ofrecía si se lo encontraba, y a veces era Noise Marie quien le entraba. A veces rompía con el calentamiento con sus pláticas acerca de cierta mujer exorcista que le robaba el corazón, Miranda Lotto, y entonces ahí comenzaban las 'pláticas de adultos'. A Allen le desagradaba que no le consideraran como un adulto, siendo que, no por presumir, él ya había compartido la misma cama con Lenalee; se aseguró de no decir nada, porque habían oídos de Komui en cualquier pared.

Una mujer joven de uniforme rojo se acercó a ellos mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia como del nuevo menú de la cocina de Jerry. Allen fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha, que instantáneamente la identificó como una de los Terceros exorcistas. Ella tenía una apariencia joven y su cabello era muy bonito al igual que sus ojos.

–Allen Walker. Perdone la demora, yo seré su nueva supervisora. Llámeme Tevak.–hizo una reverencia muy formal. Allen trató de hacer lo mismo, pero las palabras no le entraron por los oídos aún.

–¿Mi nueva… supervisora? Pero…

–En la ausencia de Howard Link yo debo de ocuparme de supervisarlo en su lugar.

–¿Y porqué tardaron en enviarte… Tevak?–preguntó Allen, ella permaneció inerte.

–Por eso, perdone la demora.–se limitó a contestar la exorcista mitad Akuma.

–Wow, qué bonita.–murmuró Lavi al oído de su amigo de forma muy pícara, y en eso Allen le puso un codazo muy fuerte para callarlo.

Allen no se sentía del todo cómodo, su ojo izquierdo se activaba inconscientemente y podía ver la desagradable aura negra que rodeaba a la muchacha. Cerró su ojo izquierdo para evitar mirarla. Así quedaba mucho mejor.

–¿Adónde se fue Link?–preguntó Allen, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, Tevak permaneció de pie.

–No puedo darle ésa información, discúlpeme Walker.–respondió automáticamente como si ya hubiera previsto que el joven preguntaría eso.–Pero no se preocupe, lo volverá a ver pronto.–agregó cambiando radicalmente la severidad de su timbre de voz a algo más gentil.

–Yo soy Lavi, mucho gusto. Soy sucesor del Bookman.–se apresuró a decir Lavi, estrechándole la mano a Tevak, que no mostró emoción alguna cuando vio al pelirrojo del parche. Allen se sintió un poco nostálgico cuando vio a Lavi así. Pese a que aún le gustaba Lenalee, él no podía detener ésa naturaleza de coquetería.

Al final, Tevak resultó ser aún más estricta con Allen de lo que fue Link. Incluso cuando ella no podía acompañarlo al baño ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando el inspector Leverrier cuando envió a una mujer a supervisarlo? Tal vez se le zafó un tornillo.

* * *

**N/A: Tevak es una de los nuevos exorcistas y realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando al ponerla a ella como reemplazo de mi querido Link, ya que no tengo idea de cómo es ella, su personalidad, ni el color de su cabello, nada. Espero que este capítulo no sea tan aburrido o tonto (lo digo por lo de los panties). Ya he comenzado el onceavo capitulo y las cosas se van poniéndo más serias. Habrá varias sorpresas máa acerca de Allen, Kanda y Tyki.**

**Wow, chequé este último capítulo y me acabo de dar cuenta de que he marginado mucho a Road y la familia de Noé. Debería pensar en cómo acomodarlos en este fanfic...**

**Bueno, gracias por leerme de nuevo. Y gracias por sus reviews, que son muchos más de los que merezco. G-R-A-C-I-A-S.**


	11. Olor a Sangre

**Onceava Noche: Olor a Sangre.**

Era muy extraño estar acompañado por una chica a todos lados, especialmente si ella era tan poco habladora, solamente cuando le dirigían la palabra ella contestaba con unas pocas palabras. Por mucho que a Allen le desagradara los exorcistas Mitad Akuma, él intentó hacer conversaciones con la muchacha, pero todo iba terminando igual, ella jamás le daba respuestas de más de cuatro palabras.

Lo más extraño fue tenerla en su habitación en la noche, ella no tomó la cama de Link, sino que se quedó en una silla a observarlo mientras dormía. Allen pensó que muchos llegarían a malinterpretarlo, no le sorprendería que a la mañana siguiente las malas lenguas crearan rumores desagradables. De todos modos, Tevak era muy bonita y encantadora en cuanto a apariencia física.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen despertó y para su sorpresa, Tevak seguía despierta y sentada en su silla, mirando fijamente a Allen. Éste se reincorporó lentamente y se estiró como en cada mañana hacía. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Allen suspiró.

–¿Te importa? Necesito cambiarme de ropa. Voy a estar desnudo.–dijo Allen, que al final terminó sonrojándose de sus propias palabras. Pero la muchacha no pareció reaccionar.–¿Podrías irte sólo unos cinco minutos?

–No puedo hacer eso, Walker. Tengo órdenes de observarte a todo momento.

–Pero eres una chica. No me gustaría cambiarme frente a una chica. Apenas te conozco.

–Eso no te debería de importar. Ya no eres un niño.–respondió Tevak.

Aunque pareciera que a ella no le importaba verlo desnudo, todavía era incómodo para Allen teniéndola a ella vigilando cada actividad que él hacía. De muy mala gana tuvo que cambiarse frente a Tevak, así que le dio la espalda mientras lo hacía. Allen pensó en esto como lo más vergonzoso que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo.

Para Allen los siguientes tres días con Tevak fueron realmente una molestia tremenda. Ni en el principio Link fue así de molesto con él. Y después de un rato, ella perdió el pudor e incluso lo acompañó al baño, no sólo haciendo a Allen pasar vergüenza, también incomodaba al resto de sus amigos (a ningún hombre le agradaba que una mujer entrara a los baños con toda libertad y sólo para quedarse observando). Tevak terminó por ganarse la antipatía de el exorcista.

Ya no podía hablar a gusto con Lavi, con Krory, con Marie, con nadie. Tevak siempre estaba muy cerca para escuchar cada palabra que intercambiaba Allen con cualquier individuo. Y cuando regresó Lenalee de su misión, todo se puso mucho peor. Aunque, mirando el lado positivo de Tevak, esta haría que el retorno de Howard Link fuera algo que pudiera celebrarse, lo comenzaba a extrañar y mucho.

Lenalee no pudo evitar mostrarse incómoda con el hecho de que Allen ahora era supervisado por alguien más, y sobre todo, de que se trataba de una mujer. Pero eso no evitó que la muchacha hablara con él.

–¿Cómo has estado estos días, Allen?–preguntó casualmente Lenalee, intentando ignorar a Tevak,

–Oh, bueno… han sido días algo extraños, Lenalee. –contestó Allen, obviamente apuntando a su supervisora, dándole a conocer a su amiga lo mucha que le disgustaba la compañía de Tevak. Aunque le muchacha supervisora ya sabía que hablaban de ella, hizo caso omiso y siguió con su tarea.

–Lo veo.–asintió la exorcista con su postura tensa.–¿Y Lavi?

–Creo que él está ahora mismo con el Bookman… Pero si quisieras acompañarnos al desayuno…

–No gracias, ya tuve una merienda en Haarlem. Quisiera irme a la cama por ahora si no te importa.–respondió rápidamente la muchacha, que falsificó un tímido bostezo para darle pretexto a su excusa.

Lenalee no lucía tan cansada como pretendía parecer. Pero bien sabía que mientras estuviera una nueva supervisora observando a Allen y cada uno de sus movimientos y también las pláticas que sostenía con sus amigos. Lenalee sabía que la nueva supervisora enviada por Leverrier no sería tan 'tolerante' como lo fue el inspector Link, y por eso, ahora no tenían la libertad de hablar acerca de ciertos temas.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde. Que descanses.–Allen casi se quiso ofrecer a acompañarla a su dormitorio, pero fue frenado al instante por su sentido común. Tevak seguía ahí, casi lo olvidó.

Para el resto del día, Allen no quiso hablar con nadie más, nadie de los buscadores varones quería acercársele mucho, porque Tevak había adquirido en muy poco tiempo la fama y el nombre de 'mujer perversa', por varias razones. Y Allen estaba muy consciente de que la fama de Tevak también le traería problemas a él por igual.

A medio día, él no había hecho mas que permanecer sentado en una banca cercana al Departamento de Ciencias del Cuartel. Si alguien conocido le pasaba cerca él simplemente decía "_Hola_", y si preguntaban por la chica que se sentaba a su lado él secamente respondía "_Es Tevak_". A ella no le importaba hacer amigos o conocidos de todas maneras.

Tras un par de horas sin hacer absolutamente nada, Allen dirigió por fin su mirada a su supervisora, cuya alma humana estaba representada como una oscura nebulosa rodeándola. Le entró curiosidad por un instante. Ella era mitad Akuma y también exorcista. ¿Cómo podía haber un equilibrio así?

–Oye, Tevak. ¿Qué sientes tu por ser mitad Akuma?–pregunó de la nada el exorcista a su compañera.

–¿Qué siento yo?–reaccionó ligeramente sorprendida por la pregunta de Allen Walker.–¿Porqué lo preguntas, Walker?

–Sólo por curiosidad.–respondió el joven albino.–¿Qué se siente ser mitad Akuma?

Ella desvió por unos instantes la mirada del muchacho a quien vigilaba, evadiéndolo, demostrando una de las emociones a las que se tenía obligada a sofocar.

–¿Porqué querrías saber eso? Nadie más hubiera preguntado eso.–preguntó murmurando con una voz débil y deprimente, sin voltearlo a ver de nuevo, como si sintiera algún tipo de dolor. Allen se percató de esto y se arrepintió de haber hablado.

–Lo siento… creo que no debí preguntar. Perdón, Tevak.–dijo Allen, tratando se sonar consolador, pero ella no le hizo caso.

–No es una sensación agradable, nada en lo más mínimo.–pronunció con la voz entre cortada, el tono más débil y pequeño que su voz podía lograr.–El cuerpo está flotando pero se siente pesado… Tu estómago está lleno, pero todavía tienes hambre… Eres un humano, pero no puedes sentirte como tal…

–Tevak.–la mano de Allen tocó al hombro de la muchacha, quien temblaba levemente.–No sigas, lo siento mucho ¿está bien?–usó la voz más amigable que pudo.

La joven lo miró fijamente, sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, y ella dejó de temblar, murmurando algo difícil de entender, y Allen lo interpretó como un 'Gracias'.

Por dentro, Walker se sentía de nuevo como un tonto insensible. Jamás consideró el estado de los Terceros Exorcistas como personas que tenían por dentro la sangre de un Akuma. No tomó en cuenta el dolor que pudieron haber pasado y las cosas que pudieron haber experimentado. Allen no tuvo en mente las horribles cosas que realizaba la Orden Oscura con algunos desafortunados exorcistas, no pensó mucho en aquellas personas que apoyaban ésa clase de experimentos. En la cabeza tenía a Leverrier, no le tuvo que rebuscar demasiado para relacionar a ése hombre con las cosas monstruosas que la Orden la hacía a los seres humanos.

De repente, Allen pensó en Kanda. Ya conocía algunas cosas de su pasado, y ahora que Lenalee y Lavi le habían hecho saber de las 'nuevas pruebas' que hacían en Kanda. Allen sintió de repente un hoyo dentro de su pecho. Había sido tan desconsiderado con él mientras pasaba por momentos difíciles, y probablemente un poco de apoyo hubiera arreglado mejor las cosas con él.

"_Demonios, soy un idiota_", pensó mientras se levantaba de la banca con el trasero entumecido. Como siempre, Tevak le comenzó a seguirle una vez que comenzó a caminar. Ya no sintió desagrado por ella se hacer su trabajo como vigilante, pero sintió un poco de lástima de ella. Para ser mitad Akuma, debía de encarar un sufrimiento muy grande.

* * *

Lenalee no pudo conciliar el sueño a tan tempranas horas, pero se quedó en cama abrazando fuertemente la almohada de funda rosa, mirando fijamente el techo por largo tiempo. Las heridas que se hizo durante su misión ya no le dolían, tan sólo fueron rasguños y moretones, así que no necesitaba mucha asistencia médica ahora.

De la cabeza no se podía sacar a varias personas, específicamente a Allen y a Kanda. Por Allen, bueno, poniendo en segundo plano a su nueva y linda supervisora, le seguía preocupando el hecho de que el 14vo Noé estuviera tomando control de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo por él, y no podía quitarse de encima ése mal presentimiento, se sentía amenazada por ésa entidad que poseía a su querido Allen, como si estuviera listo para matarla a ella. Aunque fuera un sentimiento ridículo, era lo único que podía pensar si pensaba en el 14vo.

Y después estaba Kanda. Ella lo había buscado antes de irse a su misión en Holanda, deseaba hablar con él. No halló un pelo de él durante esos días, como si hubiera desvanecido, literalmente. Tampoco halló a su madre Ai Kanda, que incluso la había buscado con la ayuda de Lavi, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ni a la madre ni al hijo pudieron encontrar. Pero por lo menos pudieron deducir que ambos estaban juntos, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Salió de su cama. Iría a ver a Komui, ya que le había faltado el respeto por ni ir directamente con él tras llegar de su misión. Su hermano se ponía histérico si ella no avisaba cuando llegaba, aparte que debía de trabajar en el reporte de la misión exitosa.

Sin mucha prisa se puso zapatos para andar y fue caminando apaciblemente por los amplios pasillos del área de habitaciones de los exorcistas y científicos (que casi siempre estaban en silencio). Pero, de repente, tuvo la sensación de querer dar media vuelta y desviarse por un rato. Antes de ver a Komui, tenía que hacer algo más.

Se detuvo en la habitación solitaria y triste de Yuu Kanda. Tocó tres veces a la puerta llamando su nombre. Esta vez esperó una respuesta, pero nada hubo que le contestara sus llamados.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta rechinante. El interior de la habitación de Kanda seguía tan oscuro y lúgubre como la última vez. Pero Kanda no estaba ahí dentro. Aun así, Lenalee avanzó adentrándose de nuevo a la habitación del exorcista samurai. Había algo que la inquietaba. Un olor inusual, como metálico, algo que ya había olido muchas veces antes de ésta. Miró la cama de Kanda. Estaba desordenada y revuelta, pero no era eso que le llamaba la atención. Habían manchas de sangre en ella, no era mucha, pero era obvio que Kanda había sangrado en muchas partes de su cuerpo la última vez que se acostó en ésa cama. También habían algunos recipientes para analgésicos tirados a los pies de la cama.

Con horror, Lenalee identificó que el olor a sangre se intensificaba más en la esquina de la habitación de Yuu. Había un cesto de paja, que, no sería atrayente si no estuviera lleno de vendajes sangrientos hechos bola en su interior. Sin pudor alguno, la muchacha se agachó a coger con la punta de sus dedos uno de los vendajes sucios, que estaba totalmente pintado de rojo. Era mucha más sangre de la que había encontrado en su cama.

¿Cómo pudo Kanda haberse lastimado tanto si ni siquiera había salido en una misión por algún tiempo? Esto debía de ser por esas misteriosas pruebas a las que él se había estado sometiendo.

Sin darse cuenta, Lenalee dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre los vendajes ensangrentados. Salió rápidamente de la habitación de Kanda y cerró la puerta fuertemente, ésas odiosas lágrimas aún empapaban su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a ése exorcista para hacerlo entrar en razón, para que dejara de matarse a sí mismo, fuera la razón que fuera.

"_¿Porqué Kanda esta haciéndose esto?_"

La joven Lenalee tuvo que disculparse con su hermano por su retraso y con la cara roja y húmeda. Esto sólo terminó haciendo que Komui montara uno más de sus teatros de drama, porque su hermanita estaba llorando. Por lo menos alguien ya estaba regresando a la normalidad.

–Lenalee ¿porqué hueles a sangre?–preguntó Komui discretamente mientras terminaba de abrazarla. Ella tenía que hablarle por fin a su hermano acerca de cierto asunto, le gustara o no.

* * *

El trabajo de un Bookman siempre implicaba presenciar cosas desagradables, guerras, muertes, cosas por el estilo. Interrogatorios entre varias. Junior encontraba esta en especial muy desagradable, era ése loco y tonto de Tyki Mikk a quien debían de observar mientras jugaba a dar respuestas incompletas. Si el prisionero se reía, el señor Blair lo volvía a amenazar o lo golpeaba. Así pasaban las horas. Junior jamás presenció en su vida algo que él encontraría fastidioso y perturbador a la vez. Era la primera vez que verdaderamente sentía lástima por Tyki, y es que haberlo dejado encadenado en una silla, en la oscuridad, con escasa comida, terminaron por romper lo poco que hubiera tenido de cordura. Y tal parecía que su interrogante también estaba por volverse loco.

–Por última vez… ¿Cuáles son los nuevos planes del Conde del Milenio?–preguntó exhausto el señor Blair, aquel enmascarado que llevaba como una hora haciendo la misma pregunta.

Tyki de nuevo levantó la cara, ahora estaba llena de golpes y su barba a medio crecer, hecho un desastre. Sonreía muy levemente mirando a su interrogante maliciosamente.

–Ya dije que no lo sé. No sé nada de nada, Nada, nada…–musitó una voz ronca y seca que emanaba del hombre encadenado, rió un poco cuando terminó de repetir la palabra 'nada'.

–No nos estés tomando del pelo, Noé. Eras aliado del Conde, debes de saber de sus planes.

–Pero… ¿acaso sigue pensando que soy aliado de ése Conde? ¿aliado del que me despojó de mi poder, mi placer?–habló con voz más clara, evidenciando su enojo, su frustración por la realidad.

–Dime ya, ¿sabes qué va a hacer el Conde, si o no?–preguntó el interrogante, sus manos golpearon la mesa produciendo un eco que dejó a todos los presentes aturdidos. Tyki no se movió.

–No.–respondió fríamente Tyki, esperando ser castigado por mentir otra vez.

Lavi tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar mirar cómo el encadenado fue golpeado con tal fuerza, incluso escuchó el violento choque de las gotas de sangre que escupía Tyki contra el suelo.

–Te lo advierto. Morirás de este modo si no dejas de mentir. Yo soy experto en detectar cuando una persona miente, puedo leerlo por las reacciones de su cuerpo, en el movimiento de su respiración.–mencionó el interrogante jalando cruelmente de la descuidada cabellera del prisionero, obligándole a mirar una máscara que no mostraba un rostro.–Si quieres huir de la muerte y el dolor, no te queda mas que responder obedientemente a mis preguntas; o si no, te haré lamentar el haber nacido en éste mundo, mugrienta sabandija.

Lavi sólo podía observar y sin interferir, igual que el viejo Bookman a su lado, aunque fuera desagradable. Igual, esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pues Tyki Mikk se estaba negando a cooperar en el interrogatorio… era como si adrede quisiera enojar al hombre que podría convertirse en su verdugo.

Pero era inevitable, Tyki moriría en prisión de todas formas, o moriría ejecutado por órdenes del Vaticano. Cualquiera que fuera a ser su decisión en ésta oscura habitación le llevaría a la muerte tarde o temprano.

Komui le había dado a Tyki (para su pobre fortuna) el derecho de pedir un deseo nada más. Hubiera podido regalarle más de uno, pero Leverrier suprimió ésa idea y lo redujo a un solo deseo para el condenado. Así que ahora Tyki no podía pedir un cigarrillo, tampoco agua cuando se le apetecía, sino que debía de esperar hasta que el encargado de darle su alimento llegara.

Lavi trató de pensarlo bien ¿qué cosa pediría Tyki como su único y último deseo? ¿Acaso poder volver a sus amigos humanos un última vez? No sería mala idea, pero poniéndose en sus zapatos, no sería agradable de repente decirle a sus amigos que ahora era un criminal que iría a prisión por asesinar exorcistas y demás. Eso no sería agradable, ni para él o para sus amigos.

–Ahora, pasemos a otra pregunta ¿qué tanto sabes acerca del 14vo Noé?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, que lo hicieron desesperarse por unos instantes. Lavi miró con cuidado la expresión en el rostro de Tyki Mikk. No se parecía a la sorpresa o desconcierto, pero daba la impresión de que sabía algo de esto. Claro, Allen le contó que en París el 14vo despertó para combatir a Tyki y por él lo dejó malherido. Por el 14vo Tyki estaba en este lugar.

–Responde. ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca del 14vo Noé?–preguntó de nuevo el señor Blair, que le seguía levantando la cabeza a Tyki jalándole de su oscuro cabello. Tyki no respondió, pero hizo una mueca larga, que se transformó en una sonrisa extraña.

–Tengo mi deseo.–dijo con voz apagada, aún sonriendo, como un niño que estuvo haciendo travesuras.

Las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación se miraron las unas a las otras, perplejas. Ése hombre ya quería malgastar su única petición. Lavi sintió mariposas en el estómago, y aún no sabía el porqué, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Quiero hablar con Allen Walker, por favor.–pidió, su voz sonaba victoriosa y un tanto más alegre. Los otros testigos murmuraron entre sí, sabiendo que ésta era una petición muy poco común. El prisionero quería ver al que lo trajo a su prisión.

Lavi sabía que esto no debía de ser bueno. Miró al anciano Bookman que también le correspondía la mirada.

* * *

Tyki ya no sabía reconocer cuando estaba despierto o cuando tenía pesadillas, pero por lo menos sabía que ahora estaba despierto y acababa de pronunciar su único deseo, que era ver a su 'chico favorito'. No podrían traérselo, era una probabilidad muy grande, pero depositaba su fe en la poca esperanza que residía en su negro corazón. Sentía que hacía lo correcto.

Su interrogatorio tomó una pausa y fue liberado de la tenebrosa presencia de su interrogador… volteó a ver a su lado, que al fondo de la oscura habitación estaba el muchacho pelirrojo del parche al que sus amigos llamaban 'Lavi'. Al reconocer por completo su imagen, Tyki dijo en un tono muy encantado "Hola". Aunque no era una cara amigable, por lo menos era una cara que conocía.

El del parche no le respondió mas que con una mirada impotente y odiosa. Tyki hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, pero su cara dolía mucho y sangraba. Ése interrogador suyo tenía ladrillos en vez de puños. Sólo por unos momentos más podría mantenerse conciente, el dolor lo tenía muy aturdido y se desmayaría en los siguientes segundos.

A veces tenía lindos sueños, los inventaba dentro de su cabeza. Veía a la pequeña Road saltar hacia él y rodearle el cuello con los brazos, feliz de volverlo a ver. La Noé de los Sueños era a quien Tyki le había agarrado más cariño de toda la familia, y alguna vez creyó pensar que era amor real, pero estaba equivocado. La familia de Noé era una mentira y su amor también. Habían traicionado y abandonado a uno de sus corderos.

Aún así ¿porqué se negaba a responder las preguntas? ¿Porqué no traicionaba a Noé de una buena vez?

Tyki tenía a Road Kamelot en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Había algo en ésa niña que Tyki no podía aplastar con su razonamiento, no podía traicionarla, a ella no. A la niña que amaba no podía apuñalarla por el espalda, por mucho que ahora detestara al Conde del Milenio y a los Noé. Road era única.

Tal vez, había sido ése enfermizo amor lo que terminó por hacerle pedazos su cordura y sentido común. Quería vivir, quería salirse con la suya ¿Porqué no podía hacerlo como él quería? ¿Dejaría que ésa niña le arrebatara toda esperanza de vivir?

Ahora quería hablar con Allen Walker, el muchacho donde residía el espíritu del bastardo del Músico, la razón principal por la que estaba ahora encadenado aquí, golpeado como un animal inútil. Y ¿era necesario? No realmente, pero sabía que conseguiría un poco de satisfacción con hablar con ése muchacho.

Tampoco planeaba denunciar que él despertó como el 14vo, no. Eso arruinaría un poco las cosas, Lo que Tyki quería era hablar con el 14vo, pero sabía que solamente se encontraría con Allen Walker. De verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien con quien pudiera liberarse, y tal vez hablar con ése chico bonachón le daría más ánimos. Recuperar sus ánimos le haría más cooperativo con su interrogante y podría escapar de su destino final, aunque admitía que vivir en prisión era terrible, había una pequeña posibilidad de salirse con la suya. Siempre existían las posibilidades, por muy pequeñas que fueran.

Mientras mantuviera a Road Kamelot fuera de sus pensamientos, todo estaría bien.

Los ojos de Tyki tomaron un descanso.

* * *

Allen se encontraba muy solitario, y la presencia de Tevak no hacía demasiada diferencia, pues casi era un fantasma que lo seguía a todos lados. Aunque no podía dejar de sentir lástima por ella por lo que ella le dijo hace poco de su condición como exorcista mitad Akuma, para Allen seguía siendo terriblemente molesto y aburrido porque Tevak era la persona menos habladora con la que se había topado en su vida. A Yuu Kanda podría llamársele parlanchín si fuera comparado con Tevak.

No hizo mucho por el día, sólo comió la comida de siempre acompañado por Noise Marie y Miranda Lotto (los dos anduvieron de tórtolos toda la hora de la comida) y les presentó a la callada supervisora, que apenas se hizo notar durante la comida. Marie y Mirando se sintieron un poco incómodos por la falta de plática de la muchacha, y ésta ni se molesto en dirigirles la mirada.

Ahora sí, Allen de verdad extrañaba a Howard Link. ¿A dónde se había ido a meter ése hombre?

Entonces vio al otro lado del comedor a Lavi entrar acompañado por un guardia vestido de negro. Parecía bastante alterado en esos momentos. Allen supo que no le daría ninguna noticia buena.

–Allen, tienes que venir a los cuartos subterráneos con nosotros ahora mismo.–anunció el joven Bookman casi sin aliento, presentándose de una forma muy informal. Allen arqueó una ceja, sin comprender del todo.

–Walker, se solicita inmediatamente su presencia en las celdas de interrogación en el subterráneo de la Central.–corrigió el guardia, con voz muy clara y fuerte.

–¿Las celdas de interrogación? ¿Y para qué?–preguntó Allen que al instante se le había congelado la circulación de la sangre.

–Es una solicitud… bueno, mas bien es un deseo del prisionero.–dijo Lavi, tratando arduamente de no tartamudear.

Allen lo pensó por un segundo ¿Cuál prisionero podría desear verlo a él? Con un instante sólo le llegó a la mente un solo nombre que difícilmente podría olvidar.

–¿Tyki Mikk?

–Así es.–asintió inmediatamente el pelirrojo del parche.

–¿Porqué quisiera verme?

–No lo sé. Eso tal vez lo deberías de saber tú ¿No crees?–murmuró Lavi agudizando su mirada hacia su amigo albino. Incluso Tevak se sintió atraída por la plática.

–Rápido, Walker. Nos están esperando.–insistió el guardia, que no quería quedarse a esperar que los amigos terminaran de hablar.

Tevak les siguió tan rápido como comenzaron a andar fuera del comedor. Allen seguía incómodo y nervioso por haber sido llamado. No le agradaba la idea de que Tyki Mikk hubiera querido verlo a él, porque sabía que no podía tratarse de un simple capricho del prisionero.

El Cuartel general de la Orden Oscura era un lugar inmenso, más profundo que alto, y los subterráneos llevaban a profundidades asombrosas para el ser humano, que muchos jurarían que estaban muy por debajo del nivel del mar. Se trataba de una catedral que unos siglos atrás fue utilizada para aprisionar a los herejes y brujos cuando la iglesia aún recurría a la Santa Inquisición como forma de justicia. Los subterráneos alguna vewz fueron el mismísimo infierno, donde a los pecadores se les castigaba, donde la iglesia escondía su lado más oscuro. Aunque era una historia aterradora, todo era verdad.

Con cada nivel que descendían, se volvía más pesada la atmósfera y la presión en sus cabezas se hacía más fuerte. Pero por fin se detuvieron, justo cuando Allen creyó que era imposible descender más. Resultaba que los calabozos quedaban hasta lo más profundo. Eran túneles muy oscuros y se respiraba mucho el olor a humedad y tierra, habían tan sólo algunas antorchas iluminando el paso, pero aún así, con alejarse sólo un poco, uno se sumía en las sombras por completo. Este sería el lugar ideal para jugar a las escondidas.

Para su sorpresa, Allen distinguió por la iluminación de las antorchas la figura de Komui Lee acompañado de su hermana menor Lenalee y su secretaria Bridget Fay. No andaban con cara feliz.

–Eh… dijeron que él quería verme ¿verdad?–preguntó Allen tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo a equivocarse. Komui asintió en silencio. Lenalee miraba con cierto temor a Allen, y Bridget parecía indiferente.

­–Allen, antes de que entres a verlo, quisiera preguntarte una cosa.­­­­­­­­­–dijo Komui mirando muy seriamente al exorcista.

–¿Qué es, Komui?

–¿Tienes idea de porqué te habrá llamado Tyki Mikk para el interrogatorio?–preguntó el Jefe Supervisor, que no dejaba de mirar agudamente a Allen, como si fuera a detectar la primera mentira que fuese a decir.

Allen lo pensó un poco, no quería responder algo que no lo hiciera sonar sospechoso ni tampoco demasiado ingenuo ¿sería conveniente decirle la verdad a Komui ahora? No. No ahora que habían tantos oídos puestos contra él.

–Él quiere hablar conmigo porque yo soy quien lo salvó, pero también fui yo quien lo llevó a la celda en la que está ahora. Pero no estoy seguro de qué quisiera hablarme exactamente…–respondió el joven exorcista, pero de anticipado sabía que Tyki querría hablar no con él, sino con el 14vo. Tenía una corazonada que le decía eso, o tal vez sólo eran sus nervios, pues no sabría cómo hablar y de qué con Tyki Mikk.

Al entrar al interior de la oscura habitación donde tenían a Tyki, fue acompañado también por Tevak y el interrogante enmascarado, también entró Lavi con el Bookman anciano, que ambos tenían la tarea de registrar las conversaciones. La habitación estaba casi oscura, sólo había una sola antorcha que lograba darle la mínima vista del prisionero. Allen vio a un nuevo y devastado Tyki Mikk cuando se sentó frente a él.

Sus cabellos largos y sucios cubrían mayor parte de la cara, su piel estaba marchita y llena de moretones, respiraba sonoramente, como si estuviera dormido. Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Allen, aparte del horrible hedor a sangre y sudor juntos, fueron las manos prisioneras que portaban cada una un estigma en forma de cruz. Al exorcista le pareció extraño, ya que Tyki ya no tenía al Noé dentro de sí. Tal vez las cicatrices como esas no se podían ir.

Al siguiente segundo, Tyki alzó la cabeza, su cara estaba muy golpeada y mucho más demacrada que la última vez, y su barba le comenzaba a crecer. Esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando sus oscuros ojos identificaron a Allen. Pero el chico no prestó atención a ése gesto, pues su miraba se puso en el otro estigma que estaba en la base del cuello de Tyki, que por las desgastadas ropas de prisionero, gran parte de su pecho estaba descubierta. Era el mismo estigma de cruz que en sus manos, y Allen podría apostar que esos estigmas también los llevaría en sus pies. Pero podría preocuparse de eso más tarde.

–Qué gusto verte otra vez, chico.–dijo Tyki, su voz ronca estaba muy débil, pues llevaba horas (quizás días) sin beber agua. Se le dificultaría escuchar a Tyki si traía la voz así. Mostrando de nuevo su compasión, Allen pidió que le trajeran agua al prisionero.

–¿Para qué me llamaste?–Allen dejó en claro su descontento con Tyki con el timbre de su pregunta, pero eso no borró la sonrisa en su cara.

Con dificultad, Tyki bebió de la jarra del agua que recién habían traído, desesperado por apagar su sed, pero muy débil como para tomar correctamente la jarra. Pero al final pudo tomar lo que necesitaba. A Allen le impacientó el tiempo que se tomó Tyki en terminárselo.

–¿Porqué me llamaste a mí?–volvió a preguntar Allen seriamente.

–Tenía deseos de hablar contigo.–respondió simplemente Tyki, como si le diera menor importancia a sus circunstancia.–Pero parece que te agarré en el momento equivocado.–suspiró con aire decepcionado.

–¿A qué te refieres con 'momento equivocado'?–murmuró Allen.

–Me hubiera gustado poder agarrarte con mejor humor, con más animo.–respondió Tyki con cierto encanto.

–¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes? ¿Crees que puedo defenderte o sacarte de aquí sólo porque intentas hacerte el señor amistoso conmigo?

–Por lo menos lo estoy intentando.–rió Tyki levemente.–¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

–No.–respondió cortante Allen, mirando con desprecio y pena a Tyki. El exorcista pensó de verdad que Tyki había perdido los cabales, cualquier razonamiento que hubiera tenido. Esta plática carecía de sentido.

–Sé lo que piensas, pero no estoy loco. Todavía tengo un poco de cordura conmigo, aquí dentro.–apuntó a su cabeza con uno de sus dedos. Allen no sabía si lo que decía Tyki era completamente cierto.–Pero la reservo para otro momento.

–¿Porqué la reservas? ¿Porqué no la usas ahora que te puede ser útil? Si no fueras tan necio y valoraras tu vida, te podrían…

–…¿Poner en una celda más amplia?–interrumpió bruscamente el hombre encadenado.–Je, no gracias. Aunque sería un lindo detalle.

–¿Prefieres morir aquí?

–Tampoco dije eso.–contestó Tyki.–Pero no tengo opciones ¿verdad? Debo de elegir lo que me sea menos doloroso.

–Entonces, trata de cooperar con tu interrogatorio, Tyki.

–No puedo hacer eso.–suspiró tristemente Tyki, como si admitiera una derrota en un juego de ajedrez.

–¿Porqué no? ¿No quieres vivir?

–No es eso. Lo que pasa es que hay a alguien a quien no quiero traicionar.–confesó tristemente el hombre moreno.

–¿Te refieres al Conde…?

–Que se pudra el Conde; estoy hablando de mi sobrinita.–respondió, suspirando la última palabra con algo similar a la dulzura, ya que era casi imposible con su voz ronca.

Allen arqueó una ceja, mirando extrañado al hombre, tratando de asegurarse de que sus oídos estuvieran despejados. Le pareció haber escuchado a Tyki decir 'su sobrinita'. Sus especulaciones le llevaron a pensar en muchas cosas extrañas.

–¿Sobrina?–repitió la palabra a Tyki por si podía confirmarle información alguna.

–A ella ya la conociste, chico. Le gustas mucho, incluso te dio un beso ¿no te acuerdas?–sonrió Tyki, como el auténtico lunático que ahora era.

Allen, en cambio, se quedó petrificado, con una cara de espanto, invadido por el recuerdo de 'ése beso' que, de por sí, fue la primera vez que una chica lo besó en la boca. Y tuvo que ser 'ésa chica', la que en su primer encuentro le apuñaló el ojo izquierdo con un dulce y casi lo asesina. Road Kamelot, la chica de sus pesadillas.

–¿Ella es tu sobrina? ¿Es a quien no quieres traicionar, verdad?–preguntó Allen tras recuperarse de ése momentáneo trauma. Tyki asintió rápidamente.–Entonces no estás dispuesto a revelar información de la familia de Noé, porque la quieres proteger a ella. Entiendo.

–Ya sé cómo piensas de mí, chico. He perdido los cabales por querer proteger a alguien de la familia de Noé, aún cuando he sido traicionado por la misma familia. Pero el corazón humano trabaja de formas extrañas ¿no te parece?

–De verdad la quieres mucho… Creo que puedo entenderte un poco, Tyki. Pero esto no cambiará que dejen de interrogarte. Tienes que darles algo que necesitan si quieres seguir viviendo..–Allen lo pensó un poco, buscó las palabras correctas.–Es decir, si quisieras volver a verla, siempre existe una posibilidad por muy pequeña que sea. Si sigues viviendo, aún en prisión, tienes la esperanza de volver a verla.

–¿Porqué tan positivo de repente, chico?–rió Tyki un poco perplejo.–Ése tipo de engaños no resultan conmigo. Todo mundo te está escuchando, y te apuesto que ninguno de ellos permitiría que yo escapara de prisión.

–No escaparás de prisión. Eso queda en tus manos, Tyki. No es mi problema si planeas escapar de prisión, tampoco me interesa si lo logras o no. Pero, es tu decisión si quieres alargar tu vida o dejarla corta aquí.

Nadie podía objetar contra Walker, que, aunque le estaba sugiriendo indirectamente a Tyki que se escapara cuando llegara a prisión, nadie podía probarlo, pues a cualquier prisionero se le ocurría la idea de escapar. Aparte, Allen no podría hacer de cómplice de un prisionero y ayudarlo a escapar, no mientras estuviera siendo vigilado como ahora.

–Muy bien, me convenciste, chico. Hablaré.–dijo simplemente Tyki, como si fuera cosa de poca importancia.–Les revelaré algunos secretos interesantes, pero no les diré nada acerca de la familia de Noé.

"¿Así de fácil va a ceder?"

–Puedes estar mintiendo, ¿Cómo sabremos si lo que nos dices será verdad?–preguntó Allen, arqueando sospechosamente la ceja albina.

–No pueden saberlo. No me importa si creen en lo que digo o no. De todos modos, ya no tengo nada que perder si les miento. De hecho, ya lo he perdido todo, excepto mi corazón y mi respiración.–sonrió el moreno, su cara magullada hacía que su rostro diera una peor impresión de su persona.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente decirle a la Orden Oscura, Tyki?

–…¿Qué tanto sabe el Vaticano acerca de las máquinas llamadas 'Akumas'? ¿Conocen por completo todos sus secretos?

En primera impresión, el tema no parecía tan importante, pero, todos en la habitación se dieron cuenta que no conocían por completo a los Akumas. Ni siquiera aquella chica de uniforme rojo que era mitad Akuma sabía mucho acerca de los Akumas, las máquinas creadas por el Conde del Milenio para destruir a la humanidad y a sus defensores.

–Existe un significado muy especial en la evolución de cada Akuma en este mundo. Y ustedes, los 'perros de Dios' ignoran el verdadero significado del poder de sus propios enemigos.–se bufó el prisionero, sabiendo que habían miradas pegadas todas sobre él.–Puedo contarles todo lo que yo sé acerca de los Akumas y más, con la condición de que no hagan preguntas acerca de la familia de Noé.

La habitación se quedó rodeada por una atmósfera de silencio por varios segundos, y parecía que el único que reía era Tyki, pues había logrado sorprenderlos a todos, en especial a su interrogante, el Señor Blair, que en dos semanas no había logrado hacerlo hablar tanto. Allen Walker, o a Tyki Mikk le agradaba mucho ése niño, o el chico resultaba tener un poder increíble para hacer a la gente hablar.

–Vamos, Allen. La hora de visitas a terminado.–anunció a lo lejos Komui Lee, que obviamente no planeaba extender por más tiempo la estancia de Allen en esta celda. Allen suspiró y se levantó de la silla frente a Tyki.

–Espero que vuelvas a venir a mí, chico. Pero a la próxima, trae otra cara ¿te parece?–exclamó el adulto encadenado, que había sacado unos ánimos de dios sabe dónde. Allen sólo se limitó a voltear a verle y hacerle una mueca que parecía una sonrisas muy pesada.

Tyki había dicho 'otra cara', y quizás Allen había sido el único que conocía el verdadero significado de ésas palabras. Tyki buscaba hablar con el Músico, y al exorcista no le agradaba del todo esta idea, porque aquello significaría permitirle tomar control de su cuerpo otra vez, con el temor de no volver a ser él mismo de nuevo. Allen temía desvanecer en el 14vo Noé.

Cuando salieron de la zona de los subterráneos, Allen volteó a ver a Lenalee, que ella hacía interferencia entre su hermano mayor y su asistente Bridget Fay, quien no se veía contenta por esto. Lenalee ni siquiera se había molestado a mirar a Tevak, que ella no era una chica celosa (o por lo menos eso pensaba Allen). El punto es que ella estaba pegada a Komui, y lo miraba con severidad, como si él acabara de hacer algo malo y hubiera sido inventor de una locura más (tan sólo esperaba que no haya construido otro de esos horribles robots llamados 'Komurin').

Komui terminó guiando a Allen hasta su oficina, y éste no protestó, tal vez se trataba de algo importante del interrogatorio, tal vez querría discutir algo importante con él. Era eso, o Lenalee estaba enojada con su hermano por alguna razón muy estúpida.

–Allen ¿has estado mejorando de tus heridas?–preguntó Komui de repente.

–Eh, sí. Estoy listo para salir a una misión en cualquier momento, Komui.–respondió el exorcista, su sonrisa era nerviosa, pero lo que decía era cierto. Tal vez lo que ahora necesitaba era alejarse de Cuartel General para despejar su mente un poco.

_Aún no tenemos ninguna misión para ti. Pero hay una cosa muy seria de la que te tenemos que dar por enterado. Lo siento, Lenalee me ha insistido en decírtelo a ti también.–dijo Komui, que, tal vez se tomó su tiempo en aceptar la petición de su hermana, pero tenía que ser algo de lo que tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado.

–¿Y de qué se trata?

–Tenemos un nuevo General Exorcista ahora.–se adelantó Lenalee, sin dejar de mirar seriamente a su hermano. Ella no lucía contenta en lo más mínimo.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Allen no se anticipó ni por un segundo, nunca. Imaginaba que no se trataría de él de quien hablaba, aún cuando Allen había rebasado el punto crítico de la sincronización con su Inocencia, Leverrier no confiaba en él por 'ser' el 14vo Noé. Así que Allen no llevaba 'oficialmente' el título de General Exorcista, aún cuando su poder era como los de ellos.

–¿En serio?… ¿Y quién es el nuevo General?

–Yuu Kanda.–respondió Komui, mirando fijamente al exorcista. Allen no estuvo seguro si escuchó bien.

* * *

**N/A: Ahora sí, por fin hice que Allen y Tyki se volvieran a hablar. Lo siento por dejarlos en suspenso otra vez, pero el capítulo que sigue será muy especial. Y por lo tanto, les confirmo que los Noé tendrán su nueva aparición en el próximo capítulo. Hay algunas cosas muy interesantes de Road y el 14vo que he ideado. Y no estoy segura de Tyki, que a él lo destrocé (pobre hottie) y lo puse como loco y enfermo por la Road... no sé qué opinen uds. Creo que me excedí con eso ¿no?**

**De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por leerme y poner sus reviews. Son muy amables.**

**Ah, y otro aviso. En mi perfil he puesto en marcha una encuesta de cuáles parejas de D Grayman debería de escribir para otro fanfic (que no es que me sobre el tiempo, pero podría hacer un fic corto), y para mí no hay problema cuál sea su elección, que yo soy de las que le gusta 'todos x todos', jaja. xD**

* * *


	12. El tesoro escondido dentro del roble

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y me alegra poder subirlo tan temprano. Este capítulo es crucial para la trama, así que les sugiero que le pongan mucha atención. **

**Y también les aviso, que a partir de ahora voy a tardarme un poco más de lo normal en terminar los capítulos del fanfic. He entrado de nuevo a la escuela, estoy en segundo grado de preparatoria, y por lo que sé, me dejarán montones y montones de tareas... y como soy de las más burras en clase, eso significaría que tardaré el doble de lo que debería. Espero que entiendan. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**

* * *

Doceava Noche: El tesoro escondido dentro del roble.**

Al día siguiente, fue anunciado oficialmente que Yuu Kanda se convirtió en General Exorcista, lo que a todo mundo le causó conmoción, incluso muchos dijeron que no parecía raro. Se hizo una ceremonia con todos los exorcistas y buscadores reunidos, mas la presencia de los Jefes de todas las secciones de la Orden Oscura, para darle el reconocimiento a Kanda. Cuando él apareció ante el público, él se veía especialmente débil aquel día, y más de uno notó las dificultades que el samurai tenía para mantenerse de pie.

Mucho decían que Kanda anduvo en alguna misión especial cuando alcanzó el punto crítico de sincronización con su Inocencia y por eso andaba tan débil ahora. Pero no había pruebas de ello.

Lenalee conocía la verdad de esto, gracias a que su hermano Komui le confió por fin la información que ella necesitaba. Las pruebas que habían realizado en Kanda antes de que se convirtiera en General Exorcista. La realidad era que Leverrier de nuevo había forzado a los Epstein a tomar a Kanda y realizarle nuevas sincronizaciones con la Inocencia. Aparentemente, Kanda tenía capacidad de sincronizarse con dos Inocencias a la vez, igual que Cross Marian antes de desaparecer. O por lo menos eso es lo que le dijo Komui a su hermanita.

Komui trató de detener a Kanda, pero por alguna razón, él accedió a convertirse en parte de ése experimento. Lenalee sabía que Kanda habría tenido que ser forzado, porque él no accedería a esas cosas sólo por que sí. Tenía que haber alguna razón por la cual se vio obligado a permitirlo. ¿Sería Ai Kanda parte de eso? ¿Sería su propia madre la que causó eso? Lenalee pensó que Ai tenía que estar relacionada con esos experimentos, no había de otra.

Ai Kanda trabajó años atrás para la Orden Oscura como científica. Y ahora reaparecía de la muerte como por arte de magia y Kanda estaba sometiéndose a esos horribles experimentos. Lenalee comenzó a pensar lo peor de ésa mujer. ¿Podría una madre dejar que su hijo pasara por esos sufrimientos?

La joven exorcista quiso reencontrarse con la señora Kanda, pero en el momento que volvió al cuarto de Cross Marian, vio que estaba vigilado por más guardias. Ni se molestó en preguntarles, ella sabía que habían descubierto la existencia de Ai Kanda, y sería 'peligroso' que más gente se acercara a preguntarle cosas a ésa mujer. Tal vez ella conocía cosas que sería preferible mantener en secreto acerca de la Orden Oscura, Lenalee lo suponía.

No podía comentarle nada de esto a Allen aún, pero podría compartirlo con Lavi. Mientras Allen permaneciera vigilado por Tevak, no era seguro decirle estas cosas a él, porque estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que escuchara Tevak, también sería escuchada por el secretario Leverrier. No importaba qué intenciones podría tener, Lenalee jamás de fiaría de ése hombre.

Pero lo único que ahora podía hacer era acudir a Lavi, y también hablar con Kanda con respecto a esto, que, aunque ahora fuera General, no podría evadirla a ella ni a nadie. Pediría una explicación para lo que le sucedía, ya que Komui no podía darle más detalles de los que le reveló. Siempre y que Kanda estuviera dispuesto a responderle.

Allen era un chico listo, Lenalee imaginaba, seguro que él solo podría figurarse lo que pasaba con Kanda tarde o temprano, pero en caso de que ella se equivocara, aprovecharía al máximo cualquier oportunidad en la que Tevak no estuviera vigilándolo.

La chica exorcista tuvo que esperar a Lavi, pues se enteró que aún seguía registrando la interrogación de Tyki Mikk. Ella no estaría dispuesta a volver a las celdas otra vez, no quería escuchar de nuevo la voz de ése hombre, mucho menos mirarlo, por muy tentador que fuera escuchar la 'verdad' acerca de los Akumas.

* * *

Aquellas últimas semanas, la pequeña Road Kamelot anduvo extraña (mucho más de lo que ella usualmente era). En la escuela no ponía atención a las preguntas de sus maestros, en vez de ridiculizarlos con sus insolentes comentarios a su evidente 'falta de culto', muchos miembros de su familia lo relacionaban directamente por la pérdida de Tyki, a quien ahora daban por muerto.

Para gente que conocía al vizconde Tyki Mikk en la alta sociedad, se les dio la versión 'oficial de su muerte', que fue asesinado en las calles por un demente fugitivo y fue completamente destazado, por lo que en su funeral el cuerpo no fue presentado. Las pretendientes del joven vizconde lloraron a montones y por días no pararon de enviarles flores y regalos a la familia del fallecido. Tantos pésames falsos debieron de poner de muy mal humor a Road. A Sheryl no le afectó por mucho tiempo, y Lulubell se molestó en fingir un llanto durante el funeral. Ni hablar del Conde del Milenio.

Por otro lado, Jasdero y David se ocuparon demasiado a volver a la normalidad como para preocuparse de hacer de luto por un Noé que posiblemente no estaba muerto. Desde que Road les comentó aquel secreto, de que el vizconde Mikk no estaba muerto, los gemelos no hicieron un esfuerzo suficiente para fingir estar tristes por él. Los gemelos Jasdavi, aunque ambos carentes de sus brazos izquierdos, eran completamente capaces de acosar a Road, su primita a donde fuera que ella tomara rumbo.

Esos días resultaban extraños, pues Road iba a caminar sola, vestida cual caperucita roja por las calles de Londres, dando vueltas por los mismos árboles una y otra vez, específicamente rondaba por unos ratos por un par de robles, cada uno encontrándose del otro lado del mismo parque. Ambos robles eran grandes y viejos. Y curiosamente, eso sucedía cada martes y jueves. Los Jasdavi notaban que a veces la pequeña se iba a meter la mano dentro de los agujeros que había en los árboles, como si buscara aplastar una ardilla o un pájaro.

–Road hace cosas muy raras, jih.–mencionó Jasdero muy indiscretamente cuando espiaban detrás de otro árbol a la misma Road haciendo ésa rutina de nuevo. David tuvo que darle otro zape a su hermano para que no fuera tan ruidoso en su hablar y dejara de pronunciar ésa risilla tan fastidiosa cada que terminaba de hablar.

Pero ése ruidoso zape sólo terminó por llamar la atención de la niña, que no pareció muy sorprendida al ver a los gemelos esconderse tras el árbol.

–¡Eres un pendejo, Jasdero!–exclamó David, sabiendo que era inútil seguir pretendiendo que se escondían.

–¿Qué hacen ahí, gemelitos?–preguntó dulcemente Road mientras fingía una mirada muy inocente a sus 'primos', se acercó al árbol donde se escondían y ellos casi corrieron despavoridos al ser descubiertos. Jasdero tropezó e hizo a David caer un segundo después sobre el frío césped del parque.–¿Estaban espiándome, verdad?

–¡No! No es verdad.–negó David, que trataba de remover de su cabello negro las hojas secas que quedaron atrapadas.

–Ya me había dado cuenta desde hacía días, ¿sabían?–sonrió Road, inclinándose levemente hacia ellos. Soltó una risita infantil al ver la frustración que llenó la cara de David.

–Y… ¿Y-y qué demonios haces con esos árboles, eh?… ¿Ahora eres una de esa gente rara que ama a los robles y cosas por el estilo?–se intentó burlar de ella, su miraba adquirió un brillo desafiante. Road no dejó de sonreír inocentemente hacia los gemelos.

–A veces puedes encontrar tesoros dentro de árboles como esos, si vas y buscas de vez en cuando. Esos árboles tienen casi cien años de vida ¿sabías?

–¿Y eso qué? Sabemos que estás haciendo esto a escondidas y no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

–Si fuera así, ¿porqué no los maté cuando me siguieron por primera vez?–rió la pequeña Road Kamelot, sacándoles la lengua como si acabara de decir un chiste realmente gracioso. Los gemelos palidecieron un poco.–Es broma, a mi familia jamás le haría daño.–rió dulcemente la pequeñita, pero los gemelos no estaban seguros.

–¿Road quería que la siguiéramos?–preguntó Jasdero, un poco desorientado, pero resultó acertado.

–¿Porqué querías que te siguiéramos?–repitió en este caso el gemelo David.

–No hay forma de que ustedes se enteren de lo que yo haga. Sólo soy una niña curioseando por los árboles, ya saben.–guiñó el ojo coquetamente, pero Jasdero quedó un poco más desorientado.

–…¿Entonces eso es un 'sí'?–preguntó Jasdero, sumido en su eterno estado de confusión.

–Estás buscando algo en especial en esos robles.–apuntó David, trabajando su corta capacidad de razonamiento.

–Un tesoro. Nada más.

–Claro, como si un 'tesoro' se fuera a aparecer de un día a otro dentro de esos árboles.

–Aparecerá eventualmente. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.–respondió Road, que sus ojos miraron con cierta tristeza el roble que estaba tras ella.–Tiene que aparecer.

–¿Y qué clase de tesoro es? –murmuró David un poco harto del suspenso que mantenía Road en la conversación.

–Ustedes no pueden saber qué clase de tesoro es. Sólo yo soy quien sabe qué tesoro será, porque sólo yo podré reconocer el tesoro cuando lo encuentre y lo tenga frente a mí.

–…¿Eh?–ambos gemelos quedaron con cara de idiotas cuando Road terminó de hablar.

La niña se les quedó mirando por un largo rato mientras los dos se trataban de quemar el cerebro descifrando lo que ella acababa de decir. Jasdero comenzó a buscar su mano izquierda (la que no tenía) para rascarse la cabeza.

–¿Quieres decir que no sabes qué es lo que estás buscando?–preguntó David tras haber dejado a su cerebro marchar por un rato.

–Es cierto. Si Road dijo que lo reconocería cuando lo tuviera, es porque no sabe qué es, pero cuando lo obtenga, ése objeto tendrá algo que Road reconocerá para identificarlo como el 'tesoro', jih.–Jasdero se impresionó un poco por su propio razonamiento y David le miró con la boca abierta. Road se rió.

–Mas o menos estás en lo correcto. Ustedes son más listos de lo que pensé.–se burló la pequeñita.

–No te burles, Road. En cualquier momento le podemos decir al pedófilo de closet y a Tricia que te andas paseando solita por Londres y metes la mano dentro de los árboles.–apuntó David, subestimándola por su corta estatura.

–Sí, jih. Te podemos también acusar con el Conde.–agregó Jasdero, aunque sus intenciones de acusarla no eran como las de su hermano. Pero bien sabían, perro que ladraba no mordía.

–¿Y qué?–respondió Road, sin parecer que las amenazas de los gemelos le afectaran en lo más mínimo.–Mamá sí se va a preocupar y me regañará, pero Papá me perdonará. Y de eso, el Conde sabe que yo estoy aquí.

Jasdavi quedaron cortos de palabras y sus mentes buscaron y rebuscaron algo con lo que poder contestarle a su 'primita', que les superaba en casi todo, excepto en estatura. Road les miró por un segundo severamente.

–Si me acompañan a casa, no le diré al Conde que me han descubierto. Sólo llegamos a casa diciendo que fueron a comprarme dulces y así nadie les va a regañar, ¿les parece bien, gemelitos?–Road siempre tenía puesta ésa máscara de sonrisas inocentes sin fin, pero había un ser tenebroso viviendo dentro de sus entrañas. Incluso los gemelos Jasdavi, que eran Noé de su misma familia, n o evitaban sentir cierto temor a esa naturaleza. Lo mejor era ignorarla y continuar en su caos personal.

En eso, Jasdero fue el único a quien Road le tomó la mano, pues como David no tenía su izquierda, la niña no podía jalarse las manos de ambos mientras caminaba entre ellos dos. Claro, tuvieron que detenerse en la dulcería más cara por capricho de su primita. Ella era capaz de asesinar por caramelos. Para la gente en las calles, esta era una escena casi graciosa, que la hija de los Kamelot fuera acompañada por sus primos mayores y sólo se jalaba de la mano de uno. A muchos se les hizo un tanto extraño que a ambos hermanos les faltara el misma brazo, pero sería demasiado grosero preguntar por ellos.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Tricia, que parecía estar mejorando de su enfermedad, les recibió a todos con un abrazo y su hijita le ofreció un caramelo. Sheryl también recibió con mucho cariño a Road y le llenó la cara con besos mientras cargaba entre sus brazos, y de repente entró en estado de paranoia preguntándole qué estuvo haciendo en los treinta minutos que ella anduvo ausente.

–Davidcito y Dero me llevaron a comprar dulces, papá ¿quieres uno?–Road, muy inocente le produjo a Sheryl un sangrado nasal, y Tricia se preocupó por esto, preguntándole a su esposo si se golpeó la nariz.

–¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos? ¿De pronto se comportan como unos primos decentes?–preguntó Sheryl arqueando una ceja, mirando a los gemelos como a unos criminales apestosos (que precisamente eso eran). Road repuso que ellos eran buenos primos, pues Jasdavi no tenía palabras con las cuales responder.

–Me voy a mi cuarto. Vamos, Jasdero.–muy abruptamente David jaló del brazo de su hermano rubio casi arrastrándolo por los pasillos relucientes de la mansión. Pero parecía que todos se habían dado cuenta que David no se dirigía a su cuarto, sino a la cocina.

–Ay, hija. ¿No hiciste que tus primos gastaran mucho dinero en dulces, verdad?–preguntó la dulce madrastra a su niña, que aún saboreaba en su boca una costosa paleta de uva.

La hora de la cena, fue de nuevo patrocinada por el Conde del Milenio. Que tenía ahora a su lado muy de cerca de la hermosa Lulubell. Road había optado por sentarse cerca de su madrastra esta vez. Habían algunos invitados nuevos, algunos nuevos condes y vizcondes y el nuevo pretendiente de Lulubell (ya que el anterior se había suicidado hacía un mes por misteriosas razones). Cenaron carne de puerco y ensalada como complemento.

Road siempre se aburría terriblemente en este tipo de cenas, hablaban todos de política, dinero, bienes raíces… Lo mismo era con Jasdero y David, que jamás se quedaban quietos y siempre se veían tentados a iniciar una pelea de comida. Y tampoco veían sentido en que le buscaran un pretendiente a la 'prima' Lulubell, ya que eventualmente haría pedazos al maldito desafortunado.

David intentó agarrar una copa de vino, porque más de una vez tuvo ganas de probarlo, pero Sheryl lo atrapó en el acto. Y en eso, David quiso gritarle a los cuatro vientos que era un depravado pedófilo, pero rápidamente uno de los sirvientes le tapó la boca con una servilleta de tela, por órdenes del Conde. Jasdero se rió discretamente cuando le cerraron la boca a su gemelo.

–Mamá, quiero irme a dormir. Estoy cansada.–se quejó Road, que no necesitó falsificar un bostezo.

–Está bien, hija. Pero asegúrate de darle las buenas noches a todos los presentes.–respondió dulcemente Tricia a su adorable niña.–Dale un beso a papá.

Obedientemente, la pequeña Road Kamelot se despidió de todos los invitados, uno por uno. A Lulubell la pasó por alto y le dio un cálido abrazo al Conde del Milenio. Finalmente le dio un beso de buenas noches a Sheryl, su papá. Pero antes de ir a despedirse de los gemelos, ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus sillas.

–Nosotros también nos retiramos ¿esta bien, Conde?–preguntó David un poco titubeante, mirando al hombre viejo que lucía siempre elegante antes todos.

–Está bien, David, Jasdero. Tienen toda la libertad de irse ahora. Buenas noches.–respondió el Conde del Milenio de muy buena manera y hasta con cierta ternura. Esto siempre terminaba por asustar a Jasdavi, porque existían veces en las que el Conde se reía del puro enojo.

Muy rápidamente abandonaron el comedor, sin siquiera despedirse de los invitados. Se fueron más rápido de lo que Road hizo, aunque su objetivo era seguirla a ella. Ambos gemelos fueron a subir las escaleras y se encerraron en su cuarto, siendo que al siguiente segundo se despojaron de sus sacos y galas.

–¡Jih! Odio las ropas de gala, David. Odio los botones. Dero no quiere recoger su hermosa cabellera dorada…

–Ya deja de quejarte, Jasdero. Tenemos que descubrir lo que está haciendo Road y qué demonios es ése maldito 'tesoro' que ella busca.

–¿En serio, David? Creía que Road no sabía qué era el tesoro.

–Tonto. Es obvio que ella sabe qué es ése tesoro. Nos mintió de seguro.–respondió David de muy mala gana mientras de quitaba esos molestos zapatos de gala y la corbata. Comenzó a desordenar su cabello azabache.–No sé porqué, pero creo que esto tiene algo que ver con Tyki o el 14vo.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que está relacionado con esos dos?

–¡No lo sé! Sólo sospecho que es así. Tu ya viste cómo se ponía su cara cuando habló de Tyki y el 14vo. Ella trama algo, estoy seguro.

–Pero ella dijo que el Conde sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, jih.–repuso Jasdero mientras se quitaba los calzones y volvía a buscarse lo pantalones.

David no pudo contestar, mirando con recelo a su hermano "¿Desde cuando se volvió tan listo?" Entonces buscó y trató de agarrar en su cajón la nueva revólver de juguete que compró días atrás en una juguetería junto a su hermano, pero se llenó de frustración cuando recordó que su izquierda no estaba para agarrar lo que buscaba.

–¡Agh! Odio tener sólo un brazo.–exclamó mientras pateaba en mueble.

–Yo odio también tener sólo un brazo. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Jih.

–¿Puedes dejar de hacer 'eso' tan sólo por hoy?–gruñó David bastante molesto.

–¿Qué es 'eso'?

–Siempre andas terminando todas tus con ésa fastidiosa risita.–y David comenzó torpemente a imitar la risita de Jasdero como una grabadora descompuesta.

–Creía que no te molestaba. Jamás te quejabas, David, jih.

–Agh, ¿sabes? No importa ya, estoy molesto por muchas cosas el día de hoy. Mañana averiguaremos qué es lo que trama Road. Hoy no me siento de humor… y, demonios, Jasdero ¿qué te cuesta usar ropa interior?–reclamó David, que siempre le molestaba cuando su hermano tenía que dormir medio desnudo, parecía un retrasado mental.

–Jih, tu tampoco usas ropa interior cuando te pones pantalones.

–Cierra la puta boca.–dijo mientras se encerraba entre las sábanas y apagaba la luz de su mueble. Jasdero tardó más tiempo en calmarse y siguió a su hermano en los sueños. Si una caía dormido, el otro no aguantaba mucho despierto. Tal vez ésa era una de las desventajas de tener un lazo tan fuerte con su gemelo.

La noche pasó demasiado rápido y eventualmente los rayos de sol vinieron a perturbar los sueños de los jóvenes que dormían como rocas. Siempre resultaban despertar de un sueño de dónde se imaginaban de nuevo con sus brazos izquierdos y siempre despertaban desilusionados de la realidad, porque los brazos ya no estaban. A veces Jasdero se ponía a lloriquear amargamente cuando volvía a descubrir que tenía sólo su derecha.

Siempre despertaban y pedían a los sirvientes su desayuno (curry y un omelet) y normalmente hacían un desastre en sus platos tras comer sus desayunos. Los gemelos, después de ésa rutina, iban a buscar a Road, que siempre terminaba por encontrarse en el jardín desayunando con su madrastra y Sheryl. A veces eran acompañados por el Conde del Milenio y Lulubell. Tomaban el té y discutían del clima, cosas por el estilo.

A Tricia le obligaban a marcharse, debido a ésa enfermedad que padecía, y normalmente pasaba el día dentro de la mansión. Esa sólo era la perfecta excusa para dejar a solas a los Noé con el Conde del Milenio.

Jasdavi se acercaron a ver qué ocurría, siendo que querían saber de qué discutirían ahora su familia.

–Qué bueno que llegan, Jasdavi.–saludó el Conde muy sonriente.–Necesitamos hablar de nuestros siguientes planes.

–¿Por fin?–David arqueó la ceja con su pregunta.

–Hemos detectado varias Inocencias en América del Sur. Es posible que los exorcistas también las hayan detectado. Enviaremos a tantos Akumas como nos sean posible allá. Obligaremos a la Orden Oscura a enviar a sus mejores exorcistas allá al matadero. El objetivo principal son los nuevos exorcistas mitad Akuma… Ah es cierto, Jasdavi, esos son los exorcistas creados a partir de los pedazos del Huevo, olvidé decirles.

–Ya no se preocupe, siempre terminamos de enteramos hasta último momento.–respondió David muy molesto y resentido.

–Jih, jih. Es cierto.–asintió Jasdero cual borrego que era.

–Esta misión se la encargo a Lulubell.–dijo el Conde.

–¿Y nosotros qué?–preguntó en tono grosero y desilusionado el joven gemelo de cabello azabache.

–Sheryl va a dar una visita a Rumania, y vamos a causar una guerra más. Necesitamos reclutar a más akumas. Él se irá acompañado por Tricia, por lo que Road se quedará aquí solita. Háganle compañía

–¿¡QUÉ?!–exclamaron al unísono ambos gemelos.

–Que ustedes van a acompañar a Road.–explicó Sheryl enviándoles una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Ya escuchamos, pervertido.–respondió David molesto.–¿Porqué, Conde? Jasdero y yo estamos completamente capacitados para hacer lo que sea.

–Entonces quédense con Road.–sonrió el Conde sin perder su encanto y le agregaba más azúcar a su té.

–Pero, pero…

–¿No quieren quedarse conmigo, Davidcito y Dero?–preguntó Road con una miraba de gatito perdido, con un dedito en la boca.–Vamos a divertirnos mucho aquí. Jugaremos todos los días.

–Pero Conde, aunque tengamos un brazo menos, nosotros podemos pelear contra los perros exorcistas. Podemos hacerlo. Y si no, entonces nos hace crecer un nuevo brazo ¿no?

–¡Sí! Un nuevo brazo para Jasdavi, jih.–repitió Jasdero, como acostumbrado.

–No puedo hacer eso, Jasdavi. Lo siento.–dijo el Conde del Milenio.–Aunque perdieron el brazo por culpa de la Inocencia y pude detener la infección a tiempo, la Inocencia todavía sigue dentro de ustedes, aunque sea una porción demasiado débil, pero ahí está. Tienen suerte de seguir todavía vivos.

Jasdero y David se quedaron mudos, un miedo atroz recorrió el cuerpo de ambos al mismo tiempo, pensando que aquel veneno tan letal aún estaba dentro de ellos; Road, Lulubell y Sheryl compartieron aquel perturbador silencio, sabiendo la situación de aquellos que representaban el Lazo de Noé. Tanto el Conde como los Noé sabían que sería para Jasdavi difícil digerir este conocimiento, ya que si aún tenían Inocencia en el interior de sus cuerpos, eso podría significar que morirían en cualquier momento.

–Jasdero… David… Entiendan que hago esto por su bien. La Inocencia que aún reside en sus cuerpos puede volver a activarse si hacen contacto con exorcistas otra vez. Así que no correremos riesgos. Perder a más corderos de Dios sería muy malo para mis planes. Ya perdimos a la Ira y al Placer, no quiero perder a los Lazos.–finalizó el Conde que adquirió un tono inusualmente serio en su hablar.

–¿No pudo sacar toda la Inocencia?

–Lo siento, pero ya estaba adherida a su carne. De haber intentado sacarla toda, podría haberlos matado.–dijo con severidad el Conde y se tomó su té.

–Mierda.–fue lo único que pudo David murmurar entre dientes, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran, y Jasdero ya se había puesto a llorar por adelantado.–Vamos, Jasdero, no te pongas de llorón.

–Jih, jih… Dero tiene miedo a la muerte.–respondió Jasdero, que se agarraba y desmarañaba los rubios cabellos artificiales.–No es justo, jih, jih.–sollozaba y chillaba. Aunque David no fuera tan abierto como su hermano, él sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

–Por eso se van a quedar a salvo aquí con Road.

–¿Quiere decir que ahora somos inútiles?

–Claro que no, niños. Ustedes aún son valiosos miembros de la familia de Noé. Cada uno de los niños de Noé son piezas para complementar el inicio de los Tres Días de la Oscuridad.

–El diluvio.–finalizó Lulubell, que le tomaba muy cariñosamente la mano al Conde.

–Entonces al final sólo podemos esperar a ser sacrificados hasta ése momento.–respondió David, que tenía una cara muy deprimente, y Jasdero lo siguió con un aire de lo más negativo.

A nadie le agradaba la idea de ser inútil y sólo tener un uso. Claro, cuando el Conde del Milenio tenía que comentarle algo doloroso a alguien, lo hacía sin mucho cuidado, por lo que podía poner muy deprimido a cualquiera por la falta de sensibilidad. Igual, fuera con o sin sensibilidad, ambos hermanos estaban deprimidos, y literalmente les estaban saliendo nubes negras sobre sus cabezas, lloviéndoles encima. Claro, el poder que ellos tenían era el de materializar cualquier pensamiento compartido que tuvieran como gemelos.

Tuvieron que desaparecer esas nubes depresivas cuando el Conde les pidió que no mojaran el piso de la mansión. Los dos estaban con ganas de destruir una casa, pero el Conde se enojaría si comenzaran dentro de esta. De todos modos, no podían hacer nada de ahora en adelante, con aquella Inocencia envenenando sus venas, habían estado frágiles todo este tiempo.

Cuando les llegó de nuevo el jueves, David se volvió a acordar de que Road iría a buscar el 'tesoro' dentro de los robles en el parque. Aunque era poco probable que ella fuera a encontrar ése 'tesoro' ahora, no importaría mucho si Jasdavi perdía el tiempo de nuevo en acosar a su 'primita'.

Aquel jueves resultó diferente. Road se quedó todo el día en casa, jugando en la sala de la chimenea, al lado del sofá en el que Tyki acostumbraba acostarse en sus ratos de ocio (lo sabían porque ella se los decía repetidamente). Ella de nuevo estaba recostada en la alfombra, con dos muñecas de porcelana.

Los gemelos notaron cómo ella apuntaba su vista a otro lugar, al otro lado de la sala, cuando Lulubell acompañaba del brazo al Conde Milenario. Parecía que Lulubell sonreía. Irían de nuevo a tomar un paseo, porque el día estaba nublado y el Sol no les molestaría. Jasdavi sabía que Lulubell era la más fiel y encariñada con el Conde, pero rara vez andaban juntos. Normalmente ése papel lo tomaba Road.

La mirada de Road era indiferente, incluso parecía resentida, enojada. Así lo interpretaron los Jasdavi cuando vieron cómo Road destruía con sus manitas a la muñeca, partiéndola en dos muy lentamente. Era obvio que estaba enojada porque Lulubell últimamente era la consentida del Conde y no ella. ¿Estaba celosa de la Lujuria de Noé? Los gemelos lo vieron como un 'sí' cuando Road aplastó con su tierna mano la cabeza de su linda muñeca.

–Jasdavi. Jueguen conmigo.–ordenó la pequeña cuando los atrapó con la vista. Los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

–¿Y si no queremos jugar?–preguntó David desafiante, tonto como siempre.

–No les diré cuál es el 'tesoro' dentro del roble.–respondió Road, mirándolos severamente. Los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y se miraron entre sí por un segundo antes de violentamente volverse hacia Road.

–Entonces nos dirás cuál es el tesoro si jugamos contigo, jih.

–Sí. Pero tienen que prometerme que no le dirán al Conde ni a nadie lo que yo les diré. Si lo intentan, les voy a tener que arrancar las bocas.

Rápidamente Jasdero se tapó la boca como reacción a la sádica mirada de la niña de Noé. David sólo tomó la mano de su gemelo idiota y asintió junto a él para aceptar el juego de Road.

–Bien, vamos a jugar a las escondidas. Ustedes buscan y yo me escondo.

Una puerta surgió del suelo como por magia, tenía una forma peculiar y encantadora, adornada por el patrón de cuadros rojos con negro y rodeada por detalles de tipo princesa que parecían de oro y plata. Era una de la puertas de Road que la llevaban a su dimensión personal. Jasdavi miraron con desconfianza a su pequeña prima ¿en qué estaba pensando ella al usar sus poderes de Noé por un juego? De seguro planeaba algo sucio, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–No se preocupen. Es solamente un juego inofensivo. Sus vidas no corren peligro en mis manos, gemelitos.–dijo la pequeña Kamelot mientras las puertas se abrían a un mundo desconocido de sombras y magia.–Pueden confiar en mí, Jasdavi.

Su voz era como un dulce delirio, como una flor invitándolos a oler su escencia. Sin darse cuenta, los gemelos ya estaban dentro de la dimensión gobernada por la pequeña pero macabra Road Kamelot.

* * *

Había transcurrido rápidamente la mitad del mes desde que se anunció en la Orden Oscura que había un nuevo General Exorcista, Yuu Kanda. A partir de ése entonces, la gente que conocía al joven japonés lo podía verlo fácilmente, ni siquiera podían acceder a su habitación, que siempre permanecía cerrada con llave desde adentro. Este comportamiento era común en Kanda, el querer alejarse de los demás, pero a veces permanecía días encerrado ahí, sin salir siquiera al baño.

Hubo un momento en que Lenalee se sintió tentada a usar la fuerza de las Botas Oscuras y tirar de una patada la puerta, y una vez lo hizo. El resultado fue un gruñido del molesto samurai y él mismo volvió a poner la puerta en su lugar en vez de ponerle atención a las palabras de la joven exorcista. De nuevo, hablar con él resultaba ser como hablar con las paredes.

–Es que no puedo hablar con él. Me escucha, pero no me va a contestar diga lo que diga, Lavi.–se quejó la muchacha con el único que siempre estaba bien dispuesto a abrir sus oídos sólo para ella.

–Yuu tendrá que salir algún día. Intenta llamarlo con un plato de soba y tal vez saldrá de ahí.–dijo Lavi con una sonrisa, pero eso no resultó para levantarle el ánimo a Lenalee.–Y usas un abanico para que le llegue el aroma. Tú sólo dile que ya es hora de comer y él saldrá.

–Kanda no es un perro, Lavi.–contestó Lenalee con una mueca extraña, como si intentara no reír.

–Bueno, al menos aporté una idea ¿no? Lo que te hace falta es sonreír un poco, Lenalee. Últimamente has estado deprimida y no comes mucho; deberías a lo menos permitirte ser feliz por un rato.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero es difícil sonreír cuando hay tanto de qué preocuparse… No sólo esta Kanda, sino Allen. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca del 14vo.

–Eso le sucede a todos. Todo mundo anda preocupado por el 14vo que está dentro de Allen. También me da miedo pensar que él… bueno, no podría imaginarme que Allen fuera reemplazado por otro tipo. Tú sabes.

Lenalee se quedó un rato mirando a Lavi. Parecía algo impensable que alguna vez estuvo peleándose con su amigo Allen Walker, ahora era más cómodo hablar con él, como en aquellos días cálidos cuando todavía no tenían ni idea acerca del 14vo Noé. Lavi tomó la mano de la muchacha, su tacto era especialmente cálido y reconfortante, el auténtico cariño que le brindaría un verdadero amigo.

–No puedo dejar de preocuparme por él, y por el bien de todos los demás. Pero siempre termino pensando en lo peor que podría suceder, no puedo evitarlo y sentirme mal.–murmuró Lenalee tristemente.

–No importa qué suceda, yo te voy a poyar hasta el final. Estoy aquí a tu lado, Lenalee.–susurró Lavi, que sonrió muy amablemente a su amiga, por quien su corazón él arrancaría vivo de su pecho. Lenalee le respondió con una mirada tierna, sus mejillas se inflaron de color rosa y se acercó a tomar la mano del joven Bookman.

–Gracias, Lavi.–apretó su mano dulcemente y Lavi se sonrojó por igual.

Antes de darse cuenta, él y ella estaban muy cerca entre sí. Lavi se descuidó por un segundo y casi violaba el espacio personal de la chica. Su ojo estuvo cerrado y se acercó de más al rostro de su querida Lenalee, pero volvió a abrir su único ojo. Lenalee también había cerrado los ojos, sólo para sentir por mucho más tiempo el calor de la mano de su amigo.

Por un segundo él pensó que la besaría, pero al instante, volvió a tomar su distancia. Bookman Junior estuvo a punto de traicionar la confianza de Allen y Lenalee por un sagrado segundo. Soltó la mano de la exorcista abruptamente.

–¿Qué pasa, Lavi?–preguntó extrañada la joven exorcista.

–No pasa nada… creí escuchar a Komui cerca de aquí.–dijo en broma el joven pelirrojo del parche. Lenalee se rió sutilmente.

–Cierto, él se pone histérico si alguien más me toma la mano.–rió la chica.

Entonces los dos notaron el repentino movimiento dentro del Cuartel General. Había gente comenzando a correr al salón principal, algunos lucían desesperados y con miedo. Lavi y Lenalee sabían que algo malo había ocurrido en ése entonces.

Fueron corriendo hacia el lugar mismo que varios iban corriendo. Escuchaban rumores de varias muertes, una masacre de buscadores que acababa de ocurrir en el Sudamérica y aparentemente fue una emboscada de varios akumas de nivel superior al tercero.

Las tristeza se apoderó de ambos exorcistas al ver al salón principal ocupado por lo menos por unos cincuenta ataúdes blancos, todos pertenecientes a buscadores que fueron de misión a Sudamérica. Entre los muertos, había varios que tanto Lenalee como Lavi conocían bien. Más de sus amigos habían muerto en la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio.

–Doug, Leon, Katie, Sylvester, Ashley… todos están muertos.–murmuró Lenalee mientras reconocía los nombres en los ataúdes blancos, y sus ojos suplicaban que ella llorase de nuevo. Lavi puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y acompañaba a los amigos de los difuntos para consolarlos de sus pérdidas. El salón se llenó de llantos.

Lavi conocía Doug desde que entró a la Orden Oscura. Simplemente no podía creer que ahora él se había ido, ellos se habían llevado tan bien ¿porqué se tuvo que morir ahora? Lenalee había conocido a Sylvester y Ashley antes de que su hermano Komui entrara a la Orden Oscura, había hablado mucho con ellos antes de conocer a Lavi o a Allen, y ahora estaban muertos. Y Leon apenas había ingresado a la Orden el año pasado, era un muchacho tímido pero fuerte. Él también se tuvo que morir.

Lenalee se quedó por un rato al lado de Lavi sobre el ataúd del buscador Sylvester. Entonces notaron la presencia de otros dos sujetos a su lado. Eran Tevak y Allen. Lenalee se extrañó un poco, siendo que no sabía que Allen se llevaba bien con Sylvester.

–Hace un mes él habló conmigo a la hora de la comida y hablaba de que su esposa había dado a luz una bebé en casa.–mencionó Allen tristemente.–Se veía tan feliz… No es justo.

Allen usó su mano derecha para retirar unas lágrimas que apenas brotaban de sus ojos, y sobó su nariz después. Al exorcista albino también le preocupaban los Buscadores, inevitablemente se hacía amigo de ellos, se encariñaba mucho con cualquier humano que entraba en su vida. Tal vez esa era de las más grandes debilidades de Allen Walker.

–Todos ellos… murieron en Sudamérica ¿verdad?–preguntó Allen volteando a ver a Lavi y Lenalee.

–Fueron emboscados por akumas mientras investigaban la localización de unas Inocencias en Perú, Brasil y otro país más. No conocemos muchos detalles.–mencionó Lavi con voz apagada.

–Fueron muchos akumas de nivel muy alto. Todos al mismo tiempo. No pudimos hacer nada.–dijo una buscadora herida seriamente que sollozaba al lado del ataúd de Sylvester.–Habían muchos de nivel cuatro, no teníamos posibilidades…–entonces rompió en llanto de nuevo.

–¿De nivel cuatro…?–los tres exorcistas quedaron mudos. No podían culpar a la buscadora de no haber cumplido su misión. Los akumas de nivel cuatro eran verdaderos monstruos de destrucción y muerte. Nadie olvidaría la primera vez que fueron atacados por un Akuma de ése nivel, y tan sólo era uno.

Esos Akumas eran mucho más peligrosos y difíciles de destruir cada que evolucionaban, y uno solo ya resultaba una seria batalla entre la vida y la muerte. Siempre sería una posibilidad muy pobre de vivir si un exorcista se enfrentaba al akuma de cuarto nivel. Pero recoger y salvar la Inocencia era la máxima prioridad de la Orden Oscura, después de acabar con los akumas que aterrorizaban a la humanidad.

Los tres exorcistas sabían, que muy pronto, serían llevados de nuevo al rudo campo de batalla, y difícilmente saldrían vivos, como siempre. Pero esta vez parecía excepcionalmente dura.

Dios sabe cuántos akumas del nivel cuatro estarían esperando en Sudamérica para destrozar a los exorcistas, los enemigos del Conde del Milenio.

* * *

**N/A: Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, pero me entristece poner en tan mal estado a los Jasdavi, que son mi par de pendejos favoritos (xD). También tenía ganas de hacer que Lenalee tumbara de una patada la puerta de Kanda, jaja. debería hacer un dibujo de ella haciéndo eso.**

**Como sea, de nuevo les agradezco por su atención, su tiempo, sus reviews y su apoyo. Uds. son geniales.**

**Todavía tengo ésa encuenta en mi perfil, que muy pocos se han animado a votar.**


	13. Las garras de la Oscuridad

**Okay, antes de comenzar el capítulo, tengo algunas cosas que decir y son muy importantes... (advertencia de spoilers concierne al capítulo 187 del manga de D GrayMan)**

**YEAH!! Ya salió el nuevo capítulo de D GrayMan!! Lo acabo de leer ayer y me ha dejado perturbada (en el buen sentido). Ya han salido todos los miembros de la Familia de Noé, y también se reveló la verdadera forma de el Conde del Milenio... lo que me dejó desconcertada ¿porqué el Conde se parece tanto a Mana? Y hay algo más que me deja muy pensativa, si mataron al 14vo hacía 35 años, ¿cómo pudo ser posible que transplantara sus memorias en Allen si aún no nacía? Además está ése Noé que se llama Wisely, como que tiene una pinta muy rara ¿no? Bueno... trataré de acomodar un poco estas cosas nuevas en la trama del fanfic. Y parece que editaré los capítulos 3, 4, 6 y al anterior. Y tuve que editar algunas cosas de este también xD.**

**Bueno, mejor lean ustedes mismos el manga, y les dejo de arruinar las sorpresas. Disfruten del fanfic.**

**

* * *

Treceava Noche: Las garras de la oscuridad.**

La noche antes de que los exorcistas fueran llamados para presentar su auxilio a Sudamérica fue la noche más oscura de todas. Lo fue para el trío de amigos, Lavi, Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee. A muchos exorcistas del Cuartel se les enviaría a ésa guerra contra los Akumas, y entre los listados estaban los Generales Froi Tiedoll, Winters Sokaro… y Yuu Kanda. Otros exorcistas que irían al campo de batalla eran Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, Chaoji Han, Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker. De los exorcistas mitad Akuma, irían Tevak, por supuesto, y Madarao. Un total de diez exorcistas, y uno que continuaba sin confirmarse.

A Lavi se lo llevaría el viejo Bookman hacia Rumania a hacer unos nuevos registros.

Aquella noche Allen no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, como si su cama estuviera cubierta de espinas. La mirada de Tevak lo mantenía intranquilo, como si ella esperara que él explotara o algo así. Para estos casos, Allen logró tomar de la vista desprevenida de la chica de 'Crow' unas píldoras para dormir, que afortunadamente Lavi le regaló mientras le estrechaba una mano y le guiñaba muy discretamente el ojo. Allen pensó que su amigo era el tipo más genial que había conocido en su vida.

Allen le dijo a Tevak que necesitaba ir por un poco de té para calmar sus nervios (que ella ya sabía que Allen decía la verdad cuando el té tenía ese efecto en él) y le invitó una taza también. Era obvio que ella aceptaría, sólo para no ser grosera con el muchacho. El té de limón era muy bueno, después de todo, ella debía de admitir.

Cuando Allen traía consigo la bandeja con el té, cuando dio la espalda a Tevak por un segundo, vertió el contenido de una píldora para dormir en el vaso que usaría Tevak. Trató de disolverlo lo más discretamente posible. Se metería en problemas si su supervisora se daba cuenta de que él le ponía cosas a su bebida.

Pareció maravillosamente perfecto cuando Tevak aceptó la taza de té que preparó Allen, sin ninguna sospecha de qué cosa tendría su té. Lo bebió tan inocentemente, sin idea ni nada. Tevak no comía mucho, por lo que beber o comer algo la entusiasmaba mucho. Allen ya había detectado estos hábitos en la exorcista roja tras más de un mes de ser supervisado por ella. Tras unos minutos de terminarse la taza de té, ella comenzó a cabecear extrañada. De repente tenía mucho sueño.

Allen pretendió dormirse en su cama mientras Tevak perdía la batalla contra el sueño, así ella no se preocuparía por quedarse dormida en su vigilancia. Aunque Allen no se llevara de maravilla con la chica, no quería causarle problemas y preocupaciones a su supervisora.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella ya estaba dormida, acostada de lado en lo que era la cama de su anterior supervisor, Howard Link. En eso, el joven Walker se preguntó ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Link en estos momentos? No sabía nada de él y su paradero, y resultaba angustiante pensar en él a veces ¿qué sería de él si descubrían que había bajado la guardia con Allen Walker? ¿Leverrier lo habría notado? ¿Se habrían desecho de Howard Link? ¿Lo habrían enviado al Polo Norte o algo por el estilo? Un montón de especulaciones ridículas pasaron a través de la mente de Allen mientras pensaba en Link.

Después pensó de nuevo en su misión en Sudamérica, los akumas de nivel cuatro. No podía olvidar el terror y angustia que sintió cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a uno de esos. No soportaba ver el alma de esos akumas, le destrozaba el corazón al ver la deteriorada y repulsiva imagen que proyectaba el alma de los akumas de nivel cuatro. Le daba miedo y náuseas, la sola imagen del alma atrapada en ellos. Pero de nuevo comenzó a pensar en Tyki Mikk y su corta plática con él.

Él comentó que había un secreto guardado detrás de la evolución de los Akuma, había algo que sucedía cuando el Akuma llegaba al final de su evolución. Y su mente se calentaba cuando pensaba en las palabras de Tyki, su sonrisa malvada cuando murmuraba esto.

Por alguna razón, la mente de Allen se sumergió en un abismo oscuro. Seguro se volvió a dormir sin darse cuenta. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo volvió a desobedecer su voluntad. Y así, el niño cayó dormido profundamente. Allen no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo estaba sucediéndole ahora mismo. Sin intenciones de hacerlo, él sonrió ampliamente mientras notaba que su mano tomaba una cuchara que usó para preparar el té.

* * *

–… Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de los Akumas.

Toda la habitación había quedado petrificada, todos esos ojos puestos sobre él, todo mundo parecía no querer creer lo que habían recién escuchado. Aquel secreto que guardaban los Akumas… hubiera sido mejor no revelarlo, pero fue eso lo que habían pedido horas atrás al Ex Noé. Tyki se rió levemente.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿No me creen?

Entre las personas que habían escuchado, estaban el Bookman y Junior, el Supervisor Komui Lee… y la Ex Miembro del Departamento Científico de la Rama Asiática, Ai Kanda. Leverrier miró inquisidoramente a la mujer japonesa, sus facciones se habían tensado mucho durante la explicación que había dado el Noé. Ella se notaba nerviosa, asustada, entonces el Auditor Leverrier adivinó que ésa mujer ya sabía estas cosas desde antes. Tenía que serlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas después de la confesión de Tyki Mikk, la historia detrás de los Akumas. Aunque fuera difícil de creerlo todo, era posible probar si era verdad gracias a aquella científica retirada que alguna vez trabajó con el 'difunto' Cross Marian en cierta investigación que trabajaron veinte años atrás. Leverrier estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que Ai Kanda escondía, no la había traído a la Orden Oscura de nuevo sólo para 'motivar' y apoyar a su hijo para ponerse la nueva Inocencia. Habían ciertos asuntos concierne a Cross que debían hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, Ai se negó rotundamente a hablar del tema. Lo único que ella deseaba era estar con su hijo. Pero este deseo no podría hacerse realidad mientras ella siguiera prisionera de la Orden Oscura. Tenía que hablar y así le concederían ver a su hijo el exorcista, incluso Leverrier la amenazó de recurrir a una interrogación más severa si seguía negándose a hablar. Pero Ai no caería en el miedo fácilmente, desde hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de tenerle miedo a ése hombre perteneciente a la familia Leverrier.

Y también le era inconveniente si la mataban, pues así rompería el trato que utilizó para convencer a Yuu Kanda de hacerse las pruebas con la Inocencia. Mantendrían viva a Ai si él permitía que fortalecieran su poder como exorcista, a un precio muy alto; pero el exorcista Kanda no se rehusaría si era su propia madre quien corría peligro.

Así de oscura y sucia era la Orden Religiosa Oscura que pretendía salvar a la humanidad del mal y la desesperación.

Ai Kanda era prisionera de la Orden Oscura a la que tanto odiaba, dentro de la habitación del hombre por quien odiaba tanto este lugar. Y lo peor de todo, su querido Yuu, tal vez no lo volvería a ver por una última vez.

La mujer no estaba tan encerrada como el Noé prisionero de los subterráneos, pero aún así, perdería la cabeza si continuaba dentro de la habitación de Cross Marian, rodeada de esos muebles de tan mal gusto y sin nada más que leer que aquella basura que llamaban 'literatura romántica'. Una vez intentó escapar cuando su guardia abrió la puerta a dejarle su comida, pero ella era demasiado lenta y débil para huir a tiempo. Ya tenía más de cincuenta años después de todo. Y utilizar la ventana para escapar era completamente inútil, pues moriría si intentaba saltar de cuatro pisos de altura, sumándose a un risco que casualmente estaba debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Cross Marian.

Se aproximó a la puerta y tocó un par de golpes hacia el que guardaba la puerta desde afuera. Necesitaba ir al baño, y esta vez no habría trucos, el baño de mujeres sólo tenía una puerta para salir. Aún no podría escapar.

* * *

La sombra se levantó, podía sentir su propia sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo. Mientras el niño estuviera durmiendo, él podría proseguir con su tarea. Esquivó a la bella durmiente del otro lado de la habitación y muy feliz volteó a mirar al gólem dorado que ya estaba alerta de la presencia de su amo.

–Mi Timcanpy, buenas noches.–musitó suavemente, sus palabras sólo podían ser escuchadas por el pequeño ser. Vio cómo Timcanpy reaccionó de forma inesperada y se fue a esconder debajo de las sábanas de la cama de niño.–¿Qué pasa? ¿No ves que soy yo, Timcanpy?

El gólem salió con naturaleza tímida de las sábanas, pero tras unos segundos de revolotear sobre la cabeza de su amo, por fin lo reconoció. Era como un perro que reconocía a su dueño tras largos años de ausencia.

–Necesito de tu ayuda para algo.–indicó con voz baja a su fiel amiguito de oro. Este hizo un movimiento que parecía de aceptación. El amo sonrió cariñosamente y murmuró su plan al pequeño mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación del niño. La oscuridad estaba en todas partes, no había donde hubiera luz que difuminara las sombras de los seres que caminaran por los pasillos. Era el camuflaje perfecto para una sombra más.

A estas horas de la madrugada las luces se tenían apagadas en mayor parte del Cuartel general, todos dormían. Tal vez algunos científicos también descansaban a esas horas, por mucho trabajo que tuvieran. Todos merecían una que otra vez una buena siesta después de un arduo trabajo.

Salió la sombra arropada por una ligera bata negra mas sus pantalones. Debía estar descalzo para evitar que sus pies hicieran ruido. Pero el suelo estaba endemoniadamente frío y era difícil caminar con tanta oscuridad rodeando su camino. Pero sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y ya podía distinguir los débiles matices sombríos del suelo y las paredes, las puertas y los letreros que indicaban direcciones. Entre aquellas direcciones buscaba específicamente el Departamento de Ciencias. Había algo ahí que tenía que recoger.

Suspiró en molestia al ver que había aún luces encendidas dentro del área de Ciencias. Aún habían hombres trabajando ahí y a esas horas tan pesadas. Cruzó los dedos por que estuviera equivocado a sus suposiciones. Al entrar al área de luz anaranjada, vio en el escritorio de lejos a uno de los Jefes del Departamento, ése hombre de rubio anaranjado, de pelos parados y barba a medio crecer cuyo nombre, si no recordaba mal, sería Reever Wenham. Parecía estar examinando unos documentos y había un par de libros gruesos abiertos que revisaba cada cuatro segundos, lucía bastante concentrado en su trabajo.

Afortunadamente no había nadie más en el lugar. El departamento de ciencias parecía estar solo, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Murmuró a Timcanpy algo y en esto el gólem dorado voló rápidamente al techo del Departamento de Ciencias, cerciorándose que no había sido visto por Reever.

–¡Oh, Allen! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?–de su escondite de sombras salió 'Allen' sonriendo al jefe de científicos, acercándose con naturalidad a su 'amigo'. Reever arqueó una ceja extrañado, pero estaba feliz de ver al joven.–Deberías reponer energías para mañana, les espera una misión muy ardua en Sudamérica.

'Allen' aflojó un poco de su sonrisa, excusándose de que no pudo dormir debido a los nervios, no descuidó un solo de sus movimientos corporales, asegurándose de que fueran idénticos a los del muchacho llamado Allen.

–Me dio curiosidad. Dijeron que iban a rediseñar los uniformes de los exorcistas para hacerlos más resistentes…

–Así es. Como son Akumas demasiado fuertes, nosotros haremos uniformes mucho más resistentes. Serán un poco más pesados, es cierto, pero lo vale por un poco más de protección. Johnny se está encargando de eso ahora mismo.

–Ya veo… y… ¿qué estás haciendo Reever?–tenía que entretenerse con este tipo el tiempo necesario para que Timcanpy encontrara aquel objeto que le encargó. Objeto esencial para sus planes, para asegurar más su victoria final. Mientras pretendía escuchar al Jefe Reever hablar acerca de una investigación que no era del menor interés para 'Allen'. Sólo tenía que aguantar esto hasta que Timcanpy hiciera su trabajo, gran cosa.

–Siento haberte molestado, Reever. Me alegra haber hablado contigo. Creo que ahora podré dormir… gracias por tu tiempo.–dijo de forma muy paciente 'Allen' que estaba listo para irse. Estuvo parado ahí media hora escuchando la aburrida plática del jefe de científicos. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera.

–Siempre es un placer, Allen… Oye, por cierto, ¿no tenías que estar acompañado por Tevak?–preguntó Reever, insinuando un poco de desconfianza a su amigo, lo cual debía ser ridículo tratándose de Allen Walker, pero Reever sabía que había algo extraño en toda esta situación. Nadie simplemente se levantaba de su cama e iba al departamento de ciencias a platicar solamente.

'Allen' se congeló por un segundo, le estaba dando la espalda al jefe de científicos y secretamente en la oscuridad tenía una mueca perturbadora y retorcida. Volteó a verle, su cara había mágicamente cambiado a algo que Reever reconocería de su amigo el exorcista.

–Ella estaba dormida y creí que sería mejor idea no despertarle. La pobre tiene que vigilarme todo el día.–dijo 'Allen' casi con dulzura, un gesto muy característico de él por preocuparse por la gente que lo rodeaba.

–Aún así, se me hace peculiarmente raro que te escapes de tu habitación en la noche, aprovechando que ella no está despierta. Muy oportuno ¿verdad Allen?–dijo Reever con una media sonrisa hacia su amigo 'Allen'.–Bueno, ya no te molesto, Allen. Mejor vuelve a tu habitación. Es muy tarde y realmente te hace falta dormir…–bostezó al final.

Asintió de nuevo, imitando perfectamente la educación de Allen Walker, y salió sin prisa y con naturalidad del departamento de ciencias. En cuanto le dio la espalda otra vez al señor Wenham, 'Allen' se mordió el labio inferior y su cara se deshizo en algo similar a la frustración y el coraje. Temía haber sido descubierto.

Se dirigió de nuevo a los dormitorios, para asegurarse de que creyera que volvía a su habitación, como un buen niño. Pero tan pronto como fue encubierto por las sombras, cambió su dirección y en sigilosos pasos dobló en dirección a las escaleras que lo conducirían hacia abajo. 'Allen' distinguió un brillar dorado volar sobre él. Recuperó su sonrisa de encanto cuando Timcanpy le presentó un frasco sellado con un corcho, una sustancia negra y viscosa en su interior, que al rato pareció que se movió por si sola.

–Hola, pequeño. Vamos a devolverte a tu lugar.–musitó dulcemente la sombra mientras observaba con detenimiento el contenido de repulsivo aspecto dentro del frasco. Podía sentir al Placer son tan sólo tocar la superficie del vidrio que lo separaba de aquella sustancia, la misma que salió del cuerpo de un Noé que fue rechazado por su poder al traicionar a su Dios. Guardó el contenedor dentro de su bata negra y siguió andando.

Descalzo fue de pasillo en pasillo, acompañado por su fiel Timcanpy en la oscuridad que, no resultaba obstáculo, sino una perfecta defensa y escondite a sus negras intenciones. Sintió los fríos ecos del aire filtrándose a través de las entradas, los pasillos. Sólo podía escuchar el suave latir de ése corazón que no le pertenecía. Pero ése pacífico silencio fue interrumpido por una repentina alerta que le dio su gólem volador al morderle una mejilla levemente.

Alguien se estaba acercando a ellos, Timcanpy lo sentía y avisaba a su amo. Tal vez eran más de dos personas. Ahora escuchaba los pasos y ecos de sus respiraciones. Entonces 'Allen' fue a buscar con mirada desesperada la primera puerta que obtuvo en su camino, que resultó ser el sanitario de damas, pero realmente no importaba mucho este detalle. Abrió con la mayor cautela que pudo la puerta y sin hacer más ruido que un ratón se refugió dentro de una de las cabinas donde estaban las tazas de baño. Escuchó los pasos aproximarse hasta el exterior del baño. Un sudor frío resbaló por su frente, y 'Allen' contuvo la respiración.

Escuchó que una mujer hablaba y después entró al baño. El muchacho tuvo que actuar rápido y subir sus pies sobre la taza de baño. Se encendieron unas luces que cegaron por un par de segundos a 'Allen' y la puerta se volvió a cerrar detrás de quién-sea que fuera la mujer que entró al sanitario. Lo que le faltaba, una mujer que casualmente entraba al baño que él utilizaba para esconderse.

Aguantó su respiración por varios segundos y cerró los ojos suavemente, esperando que por milagro ésa mujer no lo descubriera. Por suerte, jamás escuchó que ella entrara a alguno de los cubículos, sólo cómo se abría la llave del grifo y el sonido del agua cayendo. Probablemente se estaba lavando la cara o algo por el estilo. Entonces escuchó un suspiro triste, probablemente estaba sollozando. Escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de ella en un idioma que no entendía. Le sonaba como japonés.

La curiosidad lo mataría si se descuidaba, pero él estaba seguro de recordar ésa voz en algún lugar, algún momento reciente. Tal vez Allen la conocía. Levantó la cabeza para mirar encima de la puerta de la cabina donde se escondía. Por su mala fortuna, el gran espejo estaba frente a él y ella podría ver su reflejo si levantaba su cara. Entonces, por un segundo la reconoció.

Ai Kanda. Ésa mujer japonesa de largos cabellos negros mezclados con canas era Ai Kanda, y ya la había visto antes. Un acto reflejo cuando ella notó el reflejo del muchacho albino escondido tras el cubículo del sanitario, fue activar la Inocencia blanca del Crown Clown y usó el Clown Belt para retenerla y cubrir su boca con fuerza, para que no gritara. Lo hizo tan silente que los que estaban afuera no escucharían. Sus ojos la miraban amenazadoramente, para hacerle saber que ella estaba en peligro ahora.

Pero la mujer no dio muestras de querer gritar, aunque sus ojos estaban sorprendidos del repentino ataque del joven. Una de sus manos estaba desatada, pero era una mujer mayor de edad y no era posible que le hiciera mucha resistencia. Ella usó su única mano libre para tocar delicadamente el rostro del joven que la miraba con resentimiento. Por extraño que pareciera, ella no lucharía contra él, y trataría de solucionarlo con el habla, Ai Kanda era una mujer pacífica.

–Sólo murmúrame, y muy quedito.–dijo 'Allen', que parecía entender los pensamientos de la mujer japonesa con tan sólo la mirada. Sabía que ella no tenía oportunidad de delatarlo. Ella asintió lentamente.

El Clown Belt que tapada la boca de la señora Ai fue desatado y quedó libre.

–Eres el niño exorcista que vino con la muchacha china… ¿porqué estás escondido aquí?–preguntó en voz baja y seguía un poco ingenua. Miró por un largo rato el rostro del muchacho, que sabía que ella entendería lo que sucedía. Un segundo después, ella frunció su expresión, dándose cuenta de que había algo mal en él.–Tu cara… me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí tiempo atrás.

–Mi nombre es Walker ¿acaso no le recuerdo a nadie en particular, Doctora Kanda?–murmuró con un tono hostil, pero había cierta dulzura macabra disfrazándolo.

Ai entonces cambió su rostro, fue llenada por tristeza y arrepentimiento, los recuerdos que pasaban dentro de su cabeza eran cosas horrendas que decidió desechar años atrás, porque sólo le recordaba lo peor de su persona y existencia. El dolor que le provocó a un inocente gracias a su cooperación.

–No puede ser… eres… ¿eres pariente de él? ¿De ése joven?–preguntó Ai mientras las lágrimas volvían a bañar su rostro con arrugas.

–Se podría decir que sí. Técnicamente lo soy, Doctora.

Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de no hacer ruido al llorar, con su mano libre trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, ella murmuró algo en japonés. Fue invadida por mucho dolor, de seguro estaba todavía muy arrepentida por aquellos años, su llanto era real. Por un segundo 'Allen' sintió un poco de lástima por ésa mujer.

–Yo traté, intenté ayudar a ése joven como pude. Pero la situación estaba fuera de mis manos… No quería que fuera así. Te lo juro, lo intenté una y otra vez, quería sacarlo de la Orden Oscura, porque ése no era su lugar… Jamás debí de meterme con los conocidos de Cross, lo siento tanto…–apenas podía escuchar sus murmullos, pero era difícil para ella hablar cuando lloraba al mismo tiempo, la pobre mujer estaba hecha un desastre.–Siempre decía lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermanito… me lo decía cada que me lo encontraba. Él tenía sólo un hermano… pobre joven. Lo siento mucho. Aunque logró escapar con ayuda de Cross, sufrió mucho… él sólo quería regresar con su hermano.

–…¿Mana decía eso?–preguntó 'Allen', su expresión cambió por completo, algo desconcertado, quitó el Clown Belt que rodeaba a la señora Ai. Algo cálido descongeló un poco de su putrefacto corazón.

–Lo siento mucho… Tú… tú eres su hermano ¿verdad? Yo te había visto antes, cuando Cross ayudó a Walker a escapar, te conocí hace casi treinta y cinco años.–mencionó con su voz quebrada. El muchacho asintió.–Eres el Noé que traicionó al Conde del Milenio... Cross Marian me lo dijo, aunque por años no le creí. También sé que has implantado tus memorias en el cuerpo de un niño exorcista y por eso ahora estás aquí. Ése hombre me lo contó todo.

–Ése Cross… siempre anda hablando de más. Supongo que a ésa cosa que llamas 'tu hijo' también le hiciste 'eso' ¿verdad, Doctora?

Ai Kanda miró ofendida a el muchacho de cabellos blancos. Pero no podía contestarle, no podía por más que su corazón pudiera soportar.

–¿No vas a matarme?–finalmente habló, su mirada había cambiado drásticamente a algo más desafiante, más fuerte que aquella mujer atormentada.

–Intentaste ayudar a mi hermano, con eso me basta. Pero te pediré que no interfieras en mis planes, o si no, puede comenzar a pensar en lo peor, Doctora Kanda.–respondió el payaso mientras desactivaba el Clown Belt, dejando a Ai libre.

–¿Piensas en destruir a la Orden Oscura?–preguntó Ai en voz baja, pero su mirada era demandante, llena de odio. 'Allen' la miró por un segundo, aquel tono captó su atención instantáneamente.

–Parte de ella, sí. Pero por ahora estoy más interesado en destruir al Conde del Milenio.

–Si requieres mi ayuda, no te la negaré. Pero con unas condiciones.–entonces 'Allen' arqueó levemente una ceja, mirando indiferentemente a la mujer japonesa, ya podía predecir lo que diría Ai Kanda, siendo quien ella era, sabía lo que pediría

–¿Cuáles son sus condiciones, Doc?–preguntó el muchacho.

–Destruye a Leverrier y todo lo que él ha hecho.... Pero no mates a mi hijo.–dijo ella, agravando su tono de voz. El muchacho hizo una mueca divertida, sabiendo que acertó en cuanto lo que ella iba a pedirle. Qué mujer tan predecible.

–Para eso es que yo estoy aquí, Doc.–rió silenciosamente.–Puedo hacer eso sin necesidad de prometerle nada… pero eso último, dependerá de cómo actúe él y usted.

–Te asistiré como me sea posible, pero a mi hijo no lo mates. Si él llega a pelear contigo, puedes inmovilizarlo si quieres, pero sólo… no mates a Yuu. Es lo único que me queda en este mundo. Te lo ruego.

–Esta bien. Trataré.–respondió aquella entidad que ocupaba el cuerpo de Allen Walker.

–Promételo.–exigió ferozmente la mujer nipona, sin subir demasiado el tono de su voz. Con esa mirada, cualquier ser humano hubiera pensado que ella estaría dispuesta a matar por lo que quería.

–Qué ingenua es usted, Doc. No espere que un payaso cumpla con sus promesas.–se bufó el albino, tenía una mirada cruel deformando la apariencia juvenil del muchacho.

–Yo intenté salvar a tu hermano hasta el final. Por lo menos devuélveme el favor.

Miró directamente a los ojos de Ai Kanda, ella estaba desesperada, su odio por la Orden Oscura la cegaba de las consecuencias, y el amor incondicional a lo que supuestamente era 'su hijo', la había llevado a tomar decisiones estúpidas que sólo terminarían por matarla muy lentamente a ella. El amor siempre tenía que ser tan egoísta y liderado por la locura, un mundo ilógico que se aislaba de la realidad. Ella amaba tanto a su hijo que terminaría por destruirlo algún día. 'Allen' conocía bien este sentimiento, y justo por ése él estaba tan podrido como ahora, y no podría estar más agradecido por conocer estas vesanias.

Sin dar de respuesta mas que una sonrisa extraña, dio la espalda a la mujer y volvió a esconderse dentro del cubículo del sanitario. Un segundo después, alguien tocó la puerta, uno de los guardias que vigilaban a la señora Kanda preguntó si todo estaba bien.

–Voy en un segundo.–avisó Ai en voz alta. Rápidamente volvió a lavar su cara y se secó. Pasó de largo al chico escondido tras la puerta del baño, apagó la luz del baño y lo encerró en la seguridad de las sombras. Ai se disculpó por la tardanza con sus guardias y pidió que la llevaran a su habitación otra vez.

Tras un par de minutos de espera, 'Allen' pidió a su gólem que fuera primero a revisar que no hubiera moros en la costa. Al ver la señal de Timcanpy, continuó fuera del baño de mujeres y fue a pasear en la oscuridad otra vez. La noche se acabaría dentro de poco.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a un ser humano. Aunque entraban a dejarle agua y comida, siempre era cuando él dormía. A este paso no aguantaría por más tiempo, no podría sobrevivir. La oscuridad se volvió su más fiel acompañante, su amiguita íntima, con quien podía compartir sus secretos sin que ella le dijera qué pensaba. Tyki, entonces se dio cuenta de que por fin había perdido toda esperanza, la posibilidad de pensar como un hombre cuerdo.

Moriría aquí, encadenado en esta maldita silla de hierro, luciendo así de terrible (aunque no tenía un espejo en mano, sabía muy bien que su aspecto era un espanto), con su cordura hecha añicos. Pero ya se había anticipado que así sería su final.

Desde un principio, Tyki de alguna manera siempre supo que no le perdonarían la vida, él alguna vez fue el enemigo del otro Dios, y ahora que no contaba con la protección de su propio Dios, entonces sólo podía morir abandonado aquí. Aunque él hubiera dado lo mejor por 'ayudar' al enemigo, revelando los secretos de los Akumas a la Orden Oscura, nunca sería perdonado, nunca. Ni aunque él se diera por vencido y terminara escupiendo todo aquello que sabía de la familia de Noé y el Conde Milenario. Tal vez eso era lo que estaban esperando, a que él gritara y fuera a revelar los secretos de su Ex Familia con tal de que acabaran con su lento sufrimiento. Eso querían. Y aún así si fuera de ese modo, él no podría salvarse de su destino definitivo. Tyki estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y no quedaba otra mas que dar sólo un paso rápido y clavar limpiamente la espada en su corazón. Eso es lo único que le quedaba.

Escuchó un sonido, como un golpe seco contra la tierra. El haber estado tan encerrado en el silencio de este lugar había hecho que su oído se agudizara, podía percibir incluso la respiración del guardia que vigilaba su celda. El golpe se escuchó fuerte, fue repentino y después escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo desplomarse. Esto era inusual, algo nuevo que jamás ocurrió durante la rutina infernal de su aislamiento. Tyki pensó por un rato, sus ojos abiertos y oídos atentos a lo que vendría después.

Logró percibir el tintineante sonido de las llaves metálicas, como campanitas sin encanto, el frío eco que resonaba por la celda del prisionero cuando la llave abría el candado y la puerta de abría. Esto era extraño. Siempre alguien se aseguraba de encontrarlo dormido para entrar. Esto era lo más inusual que había ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas. Al abrirse la puerta oxidada de acero, la línea de luz que producía la antorcha del exterior, iluminó la oscuridad en la que vivía Tyki, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la silueta de un demonio de blanco y negro a quien ya vio antes. La puerta se cerró un segundo después, dejando al demonio entrar a su celda. Estaba encerrado con 'eso' adentro.

–Oh, mírate nada mas. Estás hecho un desastre, mi niño.–aquella voz bufonil no la olvidaría ni aunque pasaran miles de años. Sabía quien era él, y le vino a visitar a su petición tras el largo tiempo de espera.

–¿A qué le debo tu visita, Músico?–preguntó la seca voz de Tyki Mikk, sin estar seguro de a dónde mirar, porque la oscuridad era ahora la amiga de su visitante. Por un segundo Tyki se preguntó si el Músico habría matado al guardia o sólo lo habría noqueado.

–Tu me invitaste, ¿no es así?

–Pensaba que no vendrías.

–Como sea, no hay tiempo para tomar el té o hablar del clima ahora. Pasemos a la razón por la que yo vine.

–¿Y eso es…?

–¿Estás dispuesto a hacerme un favor si te ayudo a salir de aquí?

Entonces algo muy cálido despertó dentro de Tyki, por un segundo sintió que veía la luz al final del túnel laberinto donde había estado atrapado por días sin esperanza de salir vivo.

–Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que sí.–rió el payaso escondido en las sombras, pero Tyki se preguntó cómo rayos podía él saber qué cara ponía en esta oscuridad.–Bueno, para escapar de aquí, tendrás que sacrificar algo, te advierto. No tienes opciones.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿No has extrañado ser un Noé, tener tus poderes de vuelta, Tyki?

Tyki entonces cambió su faceta de felicidad a pánico. Sabía que no había nada bueno en esto. Una sensación de incomodidad lo invadió cuando sintió que un cuerpo, el del chico, se aproximaba a él, y sin aviso alguno se sentó sobre el regazo de Tyki, como si se tratara de una silla de montar. Estaban cara a cara, muy cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir su suave aliento sobre su cara magullada.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer, Músico?–aquella posición en la que estaban era de lo más molesta y vergonzosa que había tenido que tolerar Tyki en su vida, ni siquiera Road se sentaba así en su regazo en aquellos días de rosa pastel. Tyki pensó entonces que el 14vo sería tal vez un degenerado loco con problemas de identidad sexual (y hacía que Sheryl pareciera un tipo normal).Tyki trató de mover sus manos y quitárselo de encima, pero sus energías era muy limitadas y no era mucho lo que podía hacer.–¿Podrías sentarte en otro lugar? La verdad no me agrada tener un hombre tan cerca de mí.

Aquel se rió como un auténtico payaso y no hizo caso a Tyki, y sólo terminó acercándose más, violando casi por completo el espacio personal de Tyki. Estaban tan cerca que Tyki juraría que se besarían. Esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

–Qué tierno eres cuando te apenas, Tyki.–musitó a su oído con un tono casi femenino, en son de broma

–Deja de jugar ya. Quiero que me saques de aquí ¿está bien?–contestó con asco y hartazgo por sus juegos y bufonería.–Te ayudaré en lo que quieras, pero por favor, quítate de encima. No me atraen en lo más mínimo los hombres.

–Esta bien. Es así como lo quieres. Pero debes de estar consiente de unas cuantas cosas…–decía mientras la incomodidad de Tyki crecía con el contacto inusual que hacía con aquel chico, como sus piernas rodeaban sus costados y ambos estaban bien juntitos, como algo que Tyki preferiría no nombrar en su mente.–…Primero, que hacer esto requiere del sacrificio de algo muy preciado para ti, y estoy seguro que lo sabes muy bien.

–…Mi humanidad…–respondió el moreno, su voz estaba triste.

–Exacto, mi niño.–respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del hombre mayor, como si fuera un perrito.–Igual que yo, para convertirme en un Noé años atrás, debí de abandonar ése lado humano que me vinculaba con lo que yo considero preciado. Tu tenías miedo a abandonar tu lado humano y no te puedo culpar, Tyki. Pero para proteger algo preciado, tienes que sacrificar otra cosa que es igual de importante. Pero no temas, si le dejas al Noé avanzar hacia tu alma, podrás tomar control sobre él, tendrás la voluntad para hacer lo que quieras otra vez… claro, al precio de lo te hace un humano como los demás.

–Entonces, quieres decir que… ya no volveré a verlos… a mis amigos.

–Podrás hacerlo, pero no serás el mismo. Tu ya no tendrás corazón para los humanos… pero si tienes voluntad para amarlos de nuevo, todo estará bien.–dijo al final, una sonrisa nostálgica surcaba secretamente sobre sus labios.

–Entiendo, pero… hay otras personas aparte de esos humanos que me importan. Tu sabes qué.–murmuró Tyki Mikk

–Perfecto. En ése caso…

De repente, con una fuerza que lo puso nervioso, una mano tomó su barbilla, obligando a su mandíbula abrirse sin delicadeza alguna. El corazón de Tyki se aceleró rápidamente, dejando entrar al pánico un segundo después.

–Voy a devolverte tu poder de Noé. Si quieres que no te rechace, abrázalo, abre tus puertas y déjate hundir en él. Déjalo así hasta que seas capaz de controlarlo. Y lo más importante de todo… no le tengas miedo, Tyki.

Quería escapar, evitar que esto sucediera. Iba a ser sumergido dentro de una pesadilla oscura nuevamente, lo sentía. El sudor lo bañaba mientras trataba de luchar contra el Músico, que había sacado de su ropa un frasco y una cuchara. Antes de darse cuenta, 'Allen' trataba de mantener a Tyki quieto con el peso de su cuerpo pegado a él (tal vez por eso decidió sentarse en su regazo), forzando con una mano su boca abierta y con la otra tenía preparada la cuchara con aquella sustancia viscosa que de iría a meter en lo profundo de su garganta.

Luchó más, intentó mover su cuerpo con la limitada fuerza que le quedaba, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, el miedo se apoderó de él. Un metal incómodo fue introducido en su boca, siendo guiado a su garganta, mientras que con su lengua trataba de desecharlo. Era inútil. Entonces la mano obligó a su mandíbula cerrarse dejando al asqueroso contenido de la cuchara dentro de su garganta resbalarse. Involuntariamente Tyki lo tragó, horrorizado del sentimiento que le provocaba. Quería vomitar, pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía.

–Ya, tranquilo, niño. Recuerda lo que te dije: No le tengas miedo… ¿o acaso no querías ver de nuevo a la pequeña Road?

Sí, Tyki quería volverse a ver con Road, ésa niña que tanto quería de forma tan enfermiza. Pero tampoco podía renunciar a su humanidad, lo que Noé tenía que destruir tarde o temprano.

–Vamos, coopera un poco conmigo. Guarda contigo este frasco que todavía tiene un poco del poder de Placer. Aquel poder te permite escapar de estas paredes ¿verdad? Si eres buen niño, prometo que verás de nuevo a Road Kamelot. Escóndete de la familia de Noé y de la Orden Oscura y guarda contigo este frasco. Es posible que vaya a necesitarlo más tarde.

Las palabras del 14vo quedaban grabadas en la memoria de Tyki, como si alguien las estuviera marcando dentro de su cabeza con fuego vivo. Pronto lo liberó y observó cómo colocaba el frasco dentro de su pantalón, sin sentir vergüenza de hacer esto. Y, maldición, el vidrio del frasco estaba demasiado frío ¿Porqué demonios tuvo que guardárlo dentro de su pantalón?

–Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti, y las tuyas están en mí. Hagamos que esto funcione ¿de acuerdo?

Un segundo más tarde, el 14vo se había marchado del lugar. Tyki, el Noé del Placer, comenzó a sentir la oscuridad intensificándose alrededor suyo, meditando interminablemente las palabras que dijo su visitante. Si podía ver a Road después de esto, no tendría palabras con qué agradecerle a ése bastardo mal nacido. Claro, he aquí estaba un punto sin retorno, ahora el Noé dentro de él renacería y esta vez debería sacrificar lo que había estado protegiendo en lo profundo de su corazón tras años de ser parte de la familia del Conde.

Esta sería la decisión más difícil de su vida como humano. Entonces comenzó a ser invadido por ésa nauseabunda y dolorosa sensación, lo mismo que sintió años atrás, cuando despertó como un Noé. Aquí comenzaba todo de nuevo.

* * *

Allen entre abrió sus ojos, azotado por una sensación de malestar interno. Lo primero que notó fue a Timcanpy descansando sobre su frente, estaba acostado sobre su cama y con la luz encendida aún. Lo segundo que notó fue el dolor de sus pies. Los tocó y estaban fríos, helados como témpanos. De seguro pasó mayor parte del tiempo con los pies en el suelo mientras dormía.

Otra vez tuvo ésa horrible pesadilla acerca de su musa de ensueños siendo atormentada por su propia muerte. No podía olvidar la sangre que manchaba su delicada imagen. Esta vez el final del sueño fue un poco diferente a veces anteriores, porque antes de despertar vio su propio reflejo, él con la mano de su Inocencia activada. Entonces despertó. Allen desconocía el verdadero significado de esta pesadilla, y tal vez prefería no saberlo; sabía que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana, Tevak se levantó muy apenada de repente por haberse quedado dormida, pero Allen pretendió seguir dormido para no causarla aprietos a la muchacha.

–Walker, ya es hora de despertar.–anunció la joven de 'Crow' que zarandeaba ligeramente uno de los hombros del exorcista albino. Allen hizo lo mejor que pudo por pretender que apenas despertaba. Era un buen actor.

Hoy era el día. Iría a América del Sur a ésa peligrosa misión que terminó con la vida de más de cincuenta buscadores a la vez. La prioridad era exterminar la plaga de Akumas y traer a salvo la Inocencia. Aún desconocía cómo organizarían la misión y los equipos de exorcistas esta vez.

Tras ducharse con los demás exorcistas que irían, se les entregaron nuevos uniformes, no muy diferentes a los que usaban antes, pero su tela era más pesada y resistente. Eran todos de color negro y con bordes de rojo. En el pecho de sus uniformes todos los exorcistas llevaban el ornamento de plata con la cruz que los representaba. En cambio, a los exorcistas generales tenían cruces de oro, debido a su mayor rango.

Al ver de nuevo a Yuu Kanda con ése uniforme, fue algo muy extraño, ya que hace tan sólo unos meses él usaba el mismo ornamento de plata que los demás exorcistas. El nuevo general parecía menos débil que la última vez que se le vio en público, más descansado y saludable (y eso que todo el tiempo tenía cara de diarrea, según el criterio de muchos de sus compañeros). Allen no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de cuán grande podría ser el poder del exorcista japonés ahora que había alcanzado el punto crítico. Tal vez en el campo de batalla lo averiguaría.

Ésa mañana, Allen recibió órdenes de abrir cuatro portales distintos con el poder del Arca de Noé, siendo esta habilidad exclusiva suya. Un portal hacia Perú, otro a Brasil, otro a Argentina y el último hacia Rumania, para el Bookman y Lavi, que irían a hacer su siguiente registro en ése lugar. El pelirrojo del parche se comenzó a despedir calurosamente de todos sus compañeros, deseándoles buena suerte con su misión en Sudamérica.

–Si yo y el abuelo terminamos pronto con esto, nos uniremos a ustedes en la batalla ¿vale? Es una promesa.–dijo Lavi mientras estrechaba fraternalmente la mano de su amigo Allen, ya había abrazado a Lenalee antes de eso.

–Estaremos esperándote, Lavi.–contestó Allen con una sonrisa confiada. Después le dirigió una despedida cordial al viejo Bookman, antes de que fuera a desaparecer dentro del portal correspondiente.

–Nos vemos entonces, chicos. Cuídense mucho.–fue lo último que dijo Bookman Junior antes de desaparecer detrás de su abuelo. Enseguida, Allen cerró mentalmente el portal hacia Rumania, ya dominaba bien el manejo de esta habilidad.

–Espero que ambos se cuiden también.–comentó Lenalee, que estaba justo al lado del exorcista albino.

–Lavi estará bien. Tú lo conoces.–respondió Allen, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sutil a la joven Lenalee. Su uniforme apenas era diferente al anterior, en vez de una pequeña falda ahora eran unos shorts un poco más cortos que la falda. Ya ha muchos se les caía la baba con verla con ése atuendo tan ajustado, que lucía muy bien sus bellas piernas (atributo favorito de todos los admiradores secretos de Lenalee). Tomó gentilmente la mano de la joven y la apretujó tiernamente, para darle un poco más de confianza.

Enseguida apareció Komui Lee, ésta vez optó por ponerse zapatos de verdad en vez de ésas chanclas para dormir que arrastraba a todo lugar. Al mismo tiempo Allen tuvo que soltarle la mano a la hermanita del supervisor para que no lo viera.

–Muy bien, todos los exorcistas pongan atención por favor. He aquí les asignaré los equipos en que irán agrupados todos ustedes.–dijo el supervisor en voz muy alta para captar la atención de todos.–Serán tres equipos de exorcistas, dos de cuatro y uno de tres.

–Primer equipo, Froi Tiedoll, Chaoji Han y Noise Marie.

–Segundo equipo, Winters Sokaro, Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto y Madarao.

–Y tercer equipo, Yuu Kanda, Tevak, Allen Walker y…

–¡Espere un momento Komui!–exclamó de repente la ruda voz de el joven general, Kanda. Parecía alterado, enojado.–¿Porqué demonios está poniendo al Moyashi en mi equipo?

Allen también se alteró por el anuncio. ¿No había dicho Komui que ya no volvería a ponerlos en el mismo equipo otra vez? Al juzgar por la expresión que llevaba el supervisor Lee, ya sabía que habría reclamos por parte de Kanda.

–Me rompe el corazón incumplir con la promesa que te hice. Pero esta situación es muy grave y necesitamos de un buen equipo de exorcistas ahora mismo. Lo siento, pero estas son órdenes que debes de seguir, General Kanda.–respondió Komui con severidad, manteniendo su postura frente al joven japonés.

Kanda tan sólo le envió una mirada mortífera al supervisor y se volvió violentamente a donde estaban Allen y Tevak juntos.

–Lo siento… bueno, el tercer equipo… aún nos falta un integrante, Komui.–dijo Allen notando que sólo eran tres personas. Se suponía que serían dos equipos de cuatro exorcistas.

–Ah, eso Allen, aún no ha llegado…

–Lamento el retraso, no tengo excusas, Supervisor Lee.

Una voz muy familiar que Allen identificó a lo lejos. Su corazón sintió un brinco de alegría y gozo cuando reconoció ésa voz por completo. Estaba tan feliz que podría lanzarse sobre Link y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Jamás creyó que se alegraría tanto de volver a verlo…

Vio a el joven inspector de rubia cabellera acercarse al grupo, usaba un uniforme distinto al de la última vez. Era rojo, tenía un patrón de diseño idéntico al de los Terceros exorcistas. Allen supo que algo andaba mal, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a reaccionar cuando estuvo cerca de Howard Link. Entonces intercambiaron miradas, Allen sentía cómo su alma era invadida por una tristeza gigantesca.

–Link… ¿tú también?–murmuró Allen con voz deprimente, una lágrima luchaba por escapar de sus ojos mientras veía a su primer supervisor rodeado por la nauseabunda aura negra.

–Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, Allen.–simplemente dijo Link, quien ya se había percatado de la mirada entristecida del exorcista albino.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, y me alegra haberlo terminado rapidito. Honestamente, creo que este es el mejor de los capítulos, se convirtió en mi favorito. Y también me encantó hacer la escena entre Tyki y el Músico... que realmente no sé porqué la escribí así (ya que probablemente es lo más 'yaoi' que he escrito en mi vida), ¿Debería editar ésa escena? xD Lo siento, no lo pude resistir, jajaja.**

**Bueno, a partir de este capítulo, comenzarán a entrar en el campo de batalla. Espérense muchas sorpresas**


	14. La Razón

**Advertencias: Violencia, Lenguaje de Kanda, OoC de Kanda, Sangre de Kanda (jaja, dios, ya se me pegó el hábito de hacer sufrir al pobrecillo xD), Capítulo muy largo.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Catorceava noche: La Razón.**

La situación no pintaba nada bien para el joven general. Había quedado con Komui de que jamás volvería a estar en el mismo equipo con el condenado 'Moyashi', Allen Walker. Tenía que ser justamente el niño más molesto en la faz de la Tierra con quien se supone que hacía el mejor equipo de pelea… esto era el maldito colmo. Komui Lee tuvo que romper su promesa debido a la situación, si se trataba justamente de eliminar Akumas, el dúo Walker-Kanda era el mejor de todos. A Yuu Kanda no le gustaba para nada cómo sonaba esto siquiera en sus pensamientos. No podría trabajar con ése mocoso, mucho menos cuando lo había insultado de ésa manera tan estúpida. Jamás lo perdonaría por eso.

En cuanto llegaron a Perú, se tuvo que aguantar los lloriqueos de ése maldito niño (¿qué no se supone que ya era un hombre?), y la razón era porque el nuevo exorcista resultó ser su primera niñera, Howard Link. Realmente no comprendía siquiera porque existían en este mundo gente lo suficientemente estúpida como para acceder a convertirse en Mitad Akuma. Simplemente era ridículo, espantoso.

Era la hora del medio día, y habían sido enviados a Cusco, Perú. Su misión aquí era rescatar a los buscadores sobrevivientes y traer a salvo la Inocencia. El lugar era cálido, casi seco, y la tierra daba la impresión de brillar con la luz del Sol. El equipo de Winters Sokaro estaba en Acre, Brasil; mientras tanto el equipo de Froi Tiedoll estaba en Parana, Argentina. Considerando sus posiciones geográficas, el equipo de Sokaro estaba más cerca de ellos.

Como en Sudamérica la Orden Oscura no tenía mucha fuerza, eran áreas de las que se conocía poco, y era demasiado problemático que hubiera Inocencia en esos lugares. Pero como deber de un buscador, tenían que investigar cualquier suceso extraño alrededor del mundo, siendo que podría estar involucrado con la Inocencia; así que no importaba si era en el Polo Sur o en el desierto del Sahara, ahí tenían que ir los buscadores si se les requería. Ésa era la peligrosa labor con la que tenían que llevar los Buscadores de la Orden Oscura.

El problema aquí era que los buscadores atrapados en Cusco estaban perdidos en algún lugar, y su comunicador había sido destruido en algún momento. En este caso no sabían si seguían vivos o si habían sido aniquilados y la Inocencia había sido robada, y esto podría tratarse de una pérdida total de tiempo. Igual, no tenían opción y debían de asegurarse de que esos sobrevivientes siguieran ahí.

–…¿Fue aquí donde se percibió la última llamada del equipo de buscadores?–preguntó Kanda a uno de los otros buscadores que los acompañaban, eran dos hombres, uno alto y rubio, y otro que estaba regordete y bigotón.

–Es en este punto exacto, General.–indicó el buscador del bigote analizando unos restos metálicos en el suelo. Aquí había ocurrido un ataque, los árboles estaban destruidos y había señales de disparos de Akuma en toda la tierra. Aquellos restos metálicos eran de uno de los gólem negros que usaban para comunicarse en las misiones.

–Me sorprendería si aún estuvieran vivos…–dijo Kanda con el entrecejo fruncido, reconociendo las malas señales del campo de batalla de este lugar.

–Las órdenes fueron claras, General Kanda; por lo menos debemos de confirmar los restos de los buscadores, o encontrar evidencia de que la Inocencia les fue arrebatada por el enemigo.–dijo Link, por un segundo librándose de la mirada acosadora de Allen Walker.

–Sin el gólem, nos será imposible confirmar los hechos.–murmuró el buscador rubio tristemente.

–¿Cuántos eran los sobrevivientes en el momento de su última llamada?–preguntó seriamente Yuu Kanda a uno de los buscadores.

–Fueron confirmadas las voces de seis buscadores en su última llamada. Antes de terminar su llamada, el gólem fue destruido.

Hubo un silencio lúgubre entre el equipo de exorcistas y buscadores, todos sabían que las probabilidades de encontrar a los camaradas vivos eran casi nulas. Siguieron avanzando. Había un pueblo a unos cinco kilómetros de ése punto, y ahí podían comenzar a buscar, pues lo primero que uno podía pensar en hacer durante una batalla perdida era buscar un buen refugio. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que el pueblo fuera atacado por los Akumas, siendo que los instintos asesinos de ésos monstruos eran imparables, en especial cuando el campo de batalla era un lugar con mucha gente. Entre más gente mataran, más fuertes se hacían.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a paso veloz al siguiente pueblo, fueron sorprendidos cuando vieron las nubes de humo elevarse en el cielo, el olor a muerte, el sonido de los gritos de ayuda de decenas de personas inocentes. Antes del chasquido de un dedo, los exorcistas se pusieron en marcha rápida al campo de batalla, donde los edificios se incendiaban y colapsaban, los demonios jugando como infantes a destruir hormigueros que podían pisotear con la mayor de las facilidades.

Allen Walker fue el más lento de todos sus compañeros, que antes de correr hacia la pelea, avisó a los buscadores que se escondieran en otro lugar a salvo. Fue siguiendo las espaldas de los otros exorcistas que andaban a todo lo que podían hacia el pueblo en llamas. No sabía a quién quedársele mirando, si a Link o a Kanda.

Ya sospechaba que Howard Link tendría las mismas habilidades que Tevak y los demás Terceros Exorcistas, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Con ése joven inspector había compartido muchas cosas y ya lo comenzaba a considerar como un amigo, y él conocía sus pensamientos acerca de la almas de los Akumas. Si a Link le hubiese importado ésos pensamientos, entonces no hubiese aceptado a convertirse en uno de esos repugnantes servidores de Dios, que se alimentaban de la muerte de las pobres almas perdidas de los Akumas.

Por otro lado, sentía curiosidad por el nuevo General, Yuu Kanda. Desde un principio, ése exorcista había sido un misterio indescifrable para él. Pero sabía que era un tipo bastante fuerte y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenía una determinación admirable para las situaciones más ásperas. Recientemente, había sido ascendido a General, lo cual sería esperado por muchos que conocían a éste exorcista. Pero Lenalee había dicho que le estuvieron haciendo pruebas y experimentos secretos hacía poco. Y Allen sabía que esto estaba ligado directamente a la aparición de Ai Kanda, la madre de ése poderoso exorcista. Definitivamente todo esto tenía que estar relacionado, y a juzgar por el enfermizo aspecto que emanaba de Yuu, las cosas no podían estar del todo bien.

Así como habían confirmado los buscadores sobrevivientes, habían muchos Akumas, y entre estos se encontraban ésos gigantes que parecían muñecos sacados de una tienda de objetos macabros. Y Allen pudo detectar cosas aún peores gracias al poder de su ojo maldito, que comenzaba a palpitar muy fuerte dentro de su cabeza.

–Moyashi ¿cuántos de ellos hay?–preguntó Kanda a base de orden mientras seguía corriendo delante de él, su katana Mugen desenvainada, lista para la acción.

–Es Allen, retrasado.–respondió el muchacho de mala gana a su 'jefe'.

–¿Cuántos de Nivel 4 hay?–gritó Kanda enfadado con su compañero albino.

–Son tres. Mas los dos gigantes de ahí y otros veintinueve de Nivel 3.–dijo Allen sudando, Tevak y Link quedaron pasmados por la cantidad que les fue revelada. Eran demasiados Akumas, y las probabilidades de encontrar vivos a los buscadores se reducían aún más.

Allen activó su Inocencia del Crown Clown, convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en la espada de mandoble que portaba el poder de cortar todo lo que era maligno. Aunque fuera una Inocencia realmente poderosa, a duras penas pudo matar a un Akuma del nivel 4 con la ayuda de otro exorcista (la primera vez con Lenalee y la segunda con Kanda). Y eso fue con sólo uno. ¿Cómo sería con tres? Y encima de eso, debía de proteger a los humanos sobrevivientes. Esto sería terriblemente difícil.

Al entrar en el área, lo primero que Allen quiso hacer fue ir a salvar a algunas personas que huían aterrorizadas por la destrucción. Falló. Unos balazos de sangre acabaron con ellos en segundos. El hacedor de este acto: un Akuma del nivel 4. Tenía que serlo, maldición. Esos Akumas tenían una apariencia muy similar a la de un humano desnudo, pero tenían todavía deformaciones que les daban ésa personificación demoníaca, tenían siempre ojos enormes, alas y aureola que parodiaban vilmente la figura de un ángel.

Allen siempre tenía deseos de vomitar cuando veía a este tipo de Akumas, siendo la maldición de su ojo lo que la hacía ver la agonía grotesca en la que sus almas semihumanas eran sometidas. Esta era una de las principales razones por las que se sentía obligado a salvar sus almas destruyendo a los Akumas y destruir al Conde del Milenio. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ésas almas.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Será un exorcista?–canturreó la vocecita refinada del Akuma cuando vio a un enfurecido y asqueado niño de pelo canoso cruzarse en su camino.–Qué bien. El Amo Conde se va a alegrar mucho si mato a un exorcista.

–Juro que te salvaré… lo juro…–murmuró entre dientes Allen, blandió su espada de Inocencia antes de que las balas fueran a perforar su cuerpo en un mortífero ataque.

–¡Allen!–irrumpió un grito conocido. Allen estaba tan ocupado evitando los ataques del Akuma de nivel 4 que no le prestó atención al otro Akuma de nivel menor que iba a atacarlo por la espalda. Howard Link se interpuso y acertó una gran patada al desgraciado akuma que estuvo a punto de partir en dos a su compañero.

–Link, no deberías de quedarte aquí. Este es un Akuma del…

–No estás en posición para decirme eso. Ahora soy un exorcista y es mi prioridad luchar contra los Akumas.–respondió Link mientras su espalda estaba contra la de Allen, cuidando por detrás a su compañero.–No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra ser de finalmente útil para ésta guerra. No tienes idea de cuánto he anhelado estar aquí como un verdadero soldado de Dios.

–Aún así, Link… difícilmente podrás contra un Akuma de este nivel.

–Lo sé. Yo sólo estoy aquí para protegerte la espalda.

–No quiero que hagas eso, Link… Por favor, permíteme acabar con todos ellos…

–No puedes.

Link era un exorcista también, era lo mismo que Tevak, Tokusa, Madarao… todos ellos absorbían las almas de los Akumas. Pero en este caso no podía hacer nada. No podía salvarlos a todos. Tenía en sus manos sólo lo que podía alcanzar. Y si Link tenía que cumplir con su propósito ¿quién demonios se creía Allen que era con querer detener al exorcista?

El Akuma atacó de nuevo, su brazo tomó forma de una cuchilla peligrosamente grande y fue a embestir a Allen el cual usó su espada de mandoble para detener el impacto. Link se alejó un poco de la escena y atrajo a los otros Akumas a otra dirección. Les comenzó a dar pelea con conjuros especiales. Esto era extraño. ¿Porqué no activaba su arma anti-Akuma? Link no podría sobrevivir si no hacía lo que Tevak y se ponía a absorber a los Akumas.

Pero no podía preocuparse por él ahora, siendo que el enemigo que tenía enfrente era demasiado poderoso ara enfrentarlo solo. Allen usó el Crown Belt para saltar sobre el Akuma y captar su atención, rápidamente abalanzando su espada con el fin de retar al Akuma a atacarlo.

–Allá voy, exorcista, estés listo o no.–volaba cono una libélula, era casi tan rápido como el sonido, asestó un fuerte golpe contra el brazo derecho de Allen y éste aguantó la ráfaga de dolor que quiso romperle su miembro. Si no fuera por la protección de su Crown Clown, ahora no tendría su derecha.

Movió su brazo para intentar golpear con su Inocencia al Akuma, que con asombrosa facilidad podía esquivar los ataques de Allen. Trató de correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían. Sentía cómo los akumas de nivel inferior se acercaban para atacarlo. Unos cuatro de ellos contra él mas el pequeño monstruo que parecía la maldita hada de un cuento. Allen utilizó de nuevo el Crown Belt, la capa blanca se extendió en forma de letales estacas para dar contra de los Akumas a su espalda. Funcionó bien, ya escuchaba el sonido de destrucción de metal y huesos tras él.

De nuevo usó el Crown Belt para buscar al Akuma de nivel 4, que disparaba sin parar hacia el exorcista, que difícilmente podía esquivar esas balas. No podía atraparlo, se movía demasiado, y sería imposible inmovilizarlo a este paso. Y entonces Allen fue a parar sobre el techo de uno de los edificios, un atentado a acercarse más al Akuma que era su objetivo. Pero enseguida fue víctima de un miedo atroz, siendo que ahora su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a palpitar con mayor fuerza.

Un segundo Akuma del nivel 4 se aproximó como una flecha hacia él y éste, para infortunio de Allen, tenía cuchillas en sus brazos. ¿Cómo lo supo? Acababa de atravesarle una de sus piernas. Allen cayó de rodillas por un segundo, invadido por el dolor que sufrían sus huesos al separarse dentro de su carne por culpa de la cuchilla que usaba el pequeño Akuma. Rápidamente movió su espada para atacar al maldito muñeco, que apenas pudo escapar de la Inocencia. Aparentemente, la cuchilla podía desprenderse del brazo del Akuma, pues le dejó como obsequio ésa dolorosa cuchilla clavada en su pierna izquierda. Y quemaba por causa del veneno de Akuma. Aunque como Allen era un exorcista inmune a la sangre de los Akumas, podía sentir el ardor cada que se filtraba por sus venas.

De un movimiento limpio intentó retirar ésa horrible cuchilla de su pierna, pero cuando los dos Akumas atacaron al mismo tiempo, sólo pudo defenderse cubriéndose con la espada del Crown Clown. Fue derribado hacia el otro lado del edificio, y entonces la herida en su pierna empeoró, abriéndose más el espacio entre sus huesos. Dudaba si fuera capaz de ponerse de pie adecuadamente con una herida así.

–Es inútil pelear, exorcista. Con dos de nosotros jamás podrás salir con vida de aquí.–musitó la voz chillona de uno de los Akumas al oído de Allen, quien nunca notó cuando se acercó a él. Antes de reaccionar, recibió un poderoso golpe en su pecho que lo hizo volar por los cielos por unos instantes, luego fue jalado una vez más al infierno por una atroz fuerza que comenzó a perforar sus oídos. El grito de un Akuma, el sonido más terrible dentro de la faz de la tierra.

Al caer en picada sobre la dura piedra, sintió su cabeza arder más, sin poder recuperarse de ése horrible grito que alzó el Akuma de nivel 4. Parecía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Entonces se acordó de Link. Él se quedó solo, peleando contra los Akumas de nivel 3, no pudo evitar preocuparse al instante por él, que apenas se había convertido en un nuevo exorcista. Pero él ya tenía experiencia en batallas ¿estaría bien Howard Link?

Aprovechó cuando los Akumas aún no le encontraban y se quitó limpiamente la cuchilla envenenada del Akuma. Su Pierna sangraba profusamente y sus huesos estaban quebrándose, siendo un dolor casi intolerable, apenas podía controlar su respiración. Usó el Clown Belt para amarrar su pierna, evitar que la hemorragia continuara. Temblaba violentamente mientras intentaba forzarse a estar de pie. Como respuesta, un ardor recorrió su espina y lo hizo gritar cuando logró incorporar su pierna herida sobre la tierra. Se tomó unos segundos más para recobrarse de ésa intensa oleada de dolor seguida de otra y otra con cada paso que daba.

Y ahí venían sus amigos los Akuma de nivel 4 a intentar matarlo otra vez. Allen suspiró cansado mientras que el sudor y la sangre empapaban su cara de agotamiento. A pesar de que el dolor ataba su cuerpo, el joven exorcista logró forzarse a esquivar con velocidad los siguientes ataques de los Akumas. Dio un salto en el aire, para poder partir a uno de ellos por la mitad, lo tomó por sorpresa para variar. El Akuma no logró salirse del camino a tiempo, y el corte de la espada del exorcista le tomó uno de sus brazos.

–¡Condenado exorcista!–rugió el Akuma, que, poco tiempo le prestó a su herida y con el brazo que tenía la metralla, comenzó a disparar sin control. Allen sólo se limitó a protegerse con el Crown Clown mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo. Fue un gran error no cuidar su espalda, un golpe feroz lo atacó por detrás y lo envió a chocar contra otro edificio que estaba casi en ruinas.

Antes que Allen volviera a ponerse de pie, vio cómo volvía el Akuma en vuelo a atacarlo otra vez. No tenía tiempo de ponerse en defensa apropiadamente. Iba demasiado rápido como para hacer algo. Se limitó a usar la espada de mandoble para cubrirse.

Escuchó un choque metálico, pero no sintió impacto alguno. Sus ojos percibieron más lento que sus oídos, vio que el General Kanda se había interpuesto en el camino del Akuma y frenaba el mortal ataque con su Mugen. Apenas había llegado a tiempo.

–¡Moyashi estúpido! ¡Si vas a pelear con dos a la vez, hazlo bien!–gritó el exorcista japonés, enviándole una mirada de odio al otro exorcista. El Akuma fue apartado un segundo más tarde.

–¿Crees que es fácil, Kanda idiota?–respondió Allen, que en un segundo recuperó su postura.

–Si se te hace tan difícil entonces no pelees tú solo.–gruñó Kanda, su Inocencia adoptó su segunda forma, Nigentou, cuando Mugen formaba una segunda espada para el uso del otro brazo de Kanda. Allen sabía que aquella forma de Inocencia era muy poderosa, pero si Kanda era un General, debía ser capaz de hacer algo mejor que eso.

–Entonces tú también necesitabas ayuda.

–No. Es que ya maté al que estaba en el otro lado del pueblo.–contestó Kanda con aire calmado, mientras que Allen aún no terminaba de creerse ésa afirmación tan increíble. Ya no ponía en duda de que Kanda era del nivel de un General si ya había acabado con el otro Akuma del nivel 4.

–Voy a ayudarte.

–No te metas en esto.–le espetó dirigiéndole otra de sus miradas asesinas.

–No importa lo que digas, voy a ayudar de todos modos.–dijo el muchacho, pero un espasmo de dolor que provino de su pierna le hizo perder el equilibrio por un segundo.

–No con esas heridas, Allen.–dijo una voz que se aproximó de repente. Allen se dio cuenta que Link estaba mucho menos herido que él, apenas una cortadura y su ropa llena de tierra. Allen no supo pensar si alegrarse por él, instintivamente cerró su ojo izquierdo cuando Link se aproximó a auxiliar a su compañero.

–Estoy bien, Link. Podemos ocuparnos de eso más tarde.–contestó Allen, dejando a un lado su sutileza y apartando a Link de su camino. Con algo de dificultad por su pierna fue a seguir a Kanda.–Debo de salvar a estos Akumas sin importar qué.

–Todavía en ésas condiciones… y pensando en salvar sus almas.–murmuró Link tocando su brazo derecho, donde se supone que residía su nueva arma Anti-Akuma. Allen dejó atrás al joven Link, quien fue a buscar a Tevak, que al parecer estaba auxiliando a los civiles que aún quedaban en el destrozado pueblo.

–Eres un pendejo, Moyashi.–dijo Kanda cuando el 'Moyashi' se paró a su lado, listo con su Crown Clown para continuar la batalla.

–Éste 'pendejo' va a ayudarte en ésta pelea, lo quieras o no. Pero por lo menos procura llamarme por mi nombre si vas a insultarme.–dijo Allen con una sonrisa agria para Kanda. Éste sólo chasqueó la lengua y fijó su atención a los dos Akumas que se acercaban a vuelo veloz hacia sus oponentes.

Kanda hizo un veloz movimiento, utilizando las dos luces que eran su Mugen, con una se defendió mientras que Allen aprovechó para balancear su espada contra uno de los Akumas, sin pedir permiso usó la espalda de Kanda para apoyarse mientras atacaba. El otro exorcista dio uso de esta situación, cuando Allen acertó un corte al Akuma, Kanda atacó en el mismo punto, de Mugen. El Akuma gritó de agonía con éste golpe y fue a chocar fuertemente contra un muro.

Allen tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido, la velocidad de Kanda había cambiada drásticamente y su fuerza también. Ya sabía que esta era la Tercera Ilusión de Mugen, Sangenshiki, pero sentía que este no era el poder completo de su Inocencia. Ya podía hacer esto antes de convertirse en General ¿Acaso estaba reprimiendo su poder?

Como sea, Allen sabía que Kanda tendría sus razones, de por sí, ya lucía muy agotado ahora. Debió haber querido terminar rápido con el primer Akuma con un poder impresionante. Y como a cualquier exorcista, el uso de la Inocencia agotaba sus energías, y cada que aumentaba su poder, el agotamiento era mucho mayor.

Ambos exorcistas lograron acabar con el segundo Akuma uniendo sus fuerzas. Ahora quedaba uno nada más, el mismo a quien Allen le había cortado el brazo hacía un par de minutos. Se movieron de forma sincronizada, sin separarse el uno del otro, uno atacaba y el otro defendía su espalda, así como un extraño baile que sólo ellos dos podían realizar juntos. No se hablaban entre sí, pero por alguna razón podían entenderse, leerse los pensamientos para saber qué debía hacer uno y cómo hacerlo. Esto era un magnífico ejemplar de trabajo en equipo.

El Akuma ya había perdido ambos brazos y sólo podía gruñir y embestir a los exorcistas mientras volaba. Kanda acertó otro corte ardiente en el costado del Akuma, que no por eso él se frenó. Tomado por sorpresa, Allen observó en menos de un segundo cómo el akuma sacaba una estaca punzante desde lo profundo de su garganta. Iba a dar contra su pecho. Estaba demasiado cerca, no podría esquivarlo en su actual condición. Allen evitó cerrar sus ojos, por no querer evidenciar su miedo.

Se escuchó un sucio ruido, tan grotesco que congeló su corazón. Allen no estaba herido entre tanto, pero veía cómo la misma estaca del Akuma atravesaba el costado de su compañero Kanda. La sangre del exorcista bañó el uniforme de Allen y la espalda del fatalmente herido.

–Cómo me jodes, Moyashi de mierda.–dijo Kanda mientras un gorgojeo deformaba sus palabras en la boca. El Akuma que había empalado el pecho del exorcista vivió poco para contar que hirió a uno de los enemigos del Conde. Mugen partió a la mitad al despreciable ser antes de que lograra escapar.

–¡Kanda!–Allen gritó mientras agarraba al general, sosteniéndolo de caer en el suelo. Iba a revisar la gravedad de la herida en su pecho. No había llegado al corazón, pero sin duda le había perforado un pulmón.–Esto se ve muy mal…

De repente Allen fue invadido por la nausea, el miedo tomó control de su cuerpo. La sangre comenzaba a escaparse incontrolablemente de la boca de Kanda, mientras le enviaba una mirada rabiosa al único que tenía en la mira.

Antes que Allen pudiera hacer algo, Kanda se reincorporó sobre el suelo y con una de sus mano trató de sacar con cuidado la estaca que había dejado el Akuma. Aún cuando él toleraba demasiado bien el dolor, no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo al sacarse aquel infernal objeto de su costado. Fue una imagen desagradable de presenciar para Allen, pues la sangra salía a chorros, y la estaca dejó un enorme agujero en el costado de Kanda, podía ver claramente sus huesos y carne viva dentro de esas fauces rojas de cu cuerpo. También despedían un olor horrible, el cual Allen no sabría cómo nombrar. Kanda, reprimiendo toda queja de dolor, cubrió con sus manos rojas la herida.

–Esto no me matará, Moyashi. Deja de mirarme como un maldito novato.–rió cruelmente el samurai. Allen tan sólo suspiró mientras reintegraba su Crown Clown a su brazo izquierdo.

–Vamos, Kanda. Tienes que recibir atención médica urgentemente.–dijo Allen mientras trataba de llevarse a su nuevo General con los brazos, ya que ahora era incapaz de sostenerse de pie.

–Oye, quita tus pinches manos de mí.–Kanda se opuso y con una de sus mano trató de apartarlo.

–Perdóname, Señor Autosuficiencia, pero no puedes levantarte tú solo con ésa herida.–Allen tuvo que forzar al exorcista japonés a apoyarse contra su hombro, ya que sería demasiado vergonzoso cargarlo.

–¿Quieres que te recuerde por culpa de quién tengo esta herida?–le contestó Kanda de pésimo humor al muchacho, al mismo tiempo le escupió sangre en la cara. Allen se la tuvo que limpiar hasta en los párpados.

–Pues, lo siento. Tú fuiste quien se interpuso entre la estaca y yo, Kanda idiota.–Allen tenía que ser siempre descortés con Kanda, pero no podía negar ahora se sentía agradecido de haberse topado con él. Aquella fue la forma de decirle '_Gracias_' a Kanda.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, si él no hubiera estado ahí en muchas ocasiones, Allen hubiera muerto más de una vez. Qué despreciable era Allen al malinterpretar a Kanda por tonterías. Aunque Kanda fuera el hombre más grosero y patán del universo, él era completamente capaz de dar la vida por un camarada.

–Al fin y al cabo, el más idiota de todos eres tú, Moyashi. Debería arrojarte de un precipicio cuando se me presente la oportunidad.–dijo el malherido Kanda, que trataba inútilmente de separarse de Allen.

–Sí, sí… lo que digas.–contestó Allen haciéndose el sordo con el majadero de su compañero. Tal vez ésa era su forma de decirle '_No hay de qué_'.

* * *

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a donde estaba Link, ya habían acabado con el resto de los Akumas, y los Buscadores con quienes habían venido estaban a salvo. Tevak recién había vuelto de la batalla, informando que logró localizar a aquellos otros Buscadores que habían sobrevivido al ataque que hubo hace días en Cusco. Aparentemente sólo quedaban cuatro de los seis previamente confirmados.

–Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió con la Inocencia?–preguntó Howard Link, mientras atendía a uno de los heridos con el improvisado botiquín médico que cargaba.

–Lo siento, señor. Lo siento tanto. Era mi responsabilidad cuidarla… Lo lamento tanto.–dijo uno de los Buscadores sobrevivientes, al parecer se le había tenido que amputar una pierna en medio de la batalla.–Vino ése miembro de la Familia de Noé y nos loa arrebató. Perdónennos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para protegerla.

–Ya veo… –Todos los exorcistas se mostraron impactados, realmente decepcionados debido a la falla de su misión. En parte sí habían logrado rescatar a los Buscadores perdidos y habían destruido a los Akumas que amenazaban a Cusco, pero la Inocencia había sido robada. En fin, la misión resultó un fracaso, una victoria para el bando enemigo, y aparte de ello, una pérdida de tiempo.

–Tenemos que informar a los Cuarteles Generales del fallo de la misión en Cusco.–Tevak tomó el comunicador del que disponían y llamó a donde tenía que.

–Mas importante que eso, tenemos que llevar a estos Buscadores de vuelta de los Cuarteles, están demasiado heridos y no podrán continuar más. También tenemos que llevar a Kanda.

–Moyashi estúpido, a mí no me llevarán a ningún lugar.–contestó Kanda, mientras era atendido por uno de los Buscadores, su herida ya había comenzado a curarse para sorpresa de todos, pero lo malo de esto era que los huesos y órganos internos se regeneraban con más lentitud de la que tomaba a la piel cerrarse. Esta particular habilidad la conocían casi todos sus compañeros, y nadie podía preguntarle a Kanda, pues jamás les respondería.

–Es Allen, tarado malagradecido.–le espetó Allen, a quien el otro buscador le atendía la herida en pierna. El alcohol no dolía si Kanda seguía llamándolo por ése ridículo sobrenombre en japonés, del cual ya conocía su significado. Y por eso se molestaba más. 'Brote de Habas', nombre más ridículo en el mundo no había.

–Esto no le agradará a los Comandantes en Jefe…

–Necesito abrir un portal del Arca para llevarlos a los Cuarteles.

–Necesitas permiso de Central para eso, Walker.–Tevak le robó las palabras a Link. Entonces Allen explotó.

–¿Bromeas? Están todos muy heridos y te preocupa más seguir las estúpidas reglas en lugar de preocuparte por las vidas de los demás… Honestamente, ¿por dónde tiene ustedes sus cabezas?–exclamó Allen realmente enojado, incluso se levantó cuando el Buscador aún atendía la herida en su pierna.

–No deberías de decir eso, Walker. Se debe de tener un control por las reglas…

–¿Sabes qué, Tevak? Al diablo con las reglas.–respondió Allen, estaba demasiado molesto y ya no aguantaba más esta estupidez. Concentró sus pensamientos en abrir un portal, que sin más de unos segundos se abrieron de la nada las luces de las puertas del Arca.–Abriré ése portal de todas formas.

–¡Walker! ¡Detente ahora mismo!–protestó Tevak en un tono que Allen no le conocía. Por primera vez ella de verdad demostraba una emoción para variar. El muchacho no hizo caso a la joven.

–Ustedes váyanse a los Cuarteles. Ya saben cómo llegar ¿verdad?–Allen les dio el camino a los Buscadores heridos, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de Tevak, ellos agradecieron enormemente lo que hizo Allen por sus necesidades. Los cuatro heridos entraron por el portal y entonces Allen volteó a ver a Kanda, insinuándole con la mirada que moviera su trasero al mismo sitio que los demás.

–Ni de coña.–se limitó a responder el joven general, despreciando el gesto amable de Allen Walker.

–Voy a informar de ésta insubordinación a Central, Walker. Te lo había advertido.–dijo Tevak frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Allen volvía a cerrar al portal en cuanto los Buscadores entraron.

–Hazlo, de todas maneras mi reputación ahí ya está bien jodida.–murmuró Allen entre dientes, pues ya estaba demasiado enojado con la mujer exorcista. Link también estaba rojo de vergüenza por la reciente escena, Allen acababa de rebelarse de una forma escandalosa contra aquellos que lo vigilaban.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos nada más volver al Cuartel después de una misión fallida.–mencionó Kanda, que aún no recuperaba energías de su reciente batalla.–¿Debemos de esperar aquí nuevas órdenes?

–Así parece. Pero me veré obligada a usar la violencia contra Walker si se atreve a cometer otra insubordinación ahora.–mencionó la muchacha amenazando con la mirada a Allen Walker. Por primera vez conocían la verdadera naturaleza de ésa chica, y todo mundo lo daba a demostrar cada que se enojaban de verdad. Allen hizo caso omiso a ésta advertencia.

Se habían refugiado en una de las casuchas que seguían de pie en el desolado pueblo. Todos los habitantes habían evacuado el lugar, por obvias razones. Ya estaba haciéndose de noche mientras Tevak seguía comunicándose con los Cuarteles Generales, y Allen y Kanda seguían siendo atendidos por los Buscadores que se quedaron con ellos. Como los exorcistas estaban literalmente bañados de sangre, tuvieron que lavarse con simples esponjas y un poco de agua, debido a que carecían de recursos por ahora.

Allen había agregado una nueva cicatriz a su colección corporal. Por lo menos nadie vería ésa cicatriz en la pierna debido a los pantalones. El asunto de Kanda era más serio, pues su herida tardaba un poco más de lo normal en sanar. Y aparte que aquella hubiera sido una herida que hubiera matado a cualquier humano, Kanda seguía milagrosamente vivo, como siempre. Pero por ahora descansaría debido a su agotamiento por la batalla. Pues pelear contra Akumas del nivel 4 siempre era una hazaña difícil de vivir y contar.

Pasaron las horas reposando sus cuerpos, pero Allen no podía quedarse dormido. Link sólo se mantenía alerta mirando la ventana, por si llegaban más visitantes indeseados. Howard Link, ése era su supervisor, y ahora era otro Tercer exorcista al igual que Tevak. Allen por un largo rato quiso mantener su ojo izquierdo cerrado, pero no pudo evitar observar a ése chico de rubios cabellos y la aura negra que lo rodeaba. Sospechaba que había usado la habilidad que le habían otorgado para librarse de los Akumas. Pero nunca lo vio. Tal vez Link esperó a que Allen estuviera fuera de su vista para activar el poder de su arma Anti-Akuma y así no tendría que hacerlo presenciar la desaparición de todas esas almas. Pero aún así, él lo había hecho y nada podía cambiarlo.

Timcanpy volaba sobre la cabeza de Allen, como una mosca rodeando un manjar al descubierto, Después Allen se quedó observando a Kanda, que estaba sentado al lado de una de las ventanas, parecía observar el cielo nocturno, su mirada estaba perdida en las constelaciones tan claras como el agua. Estaba pensando en algo, seguramente. Allen notaba cierta aflicción en la pálida cara de su general.

Tampoco pudo evitar poner sus ojos en aquel extraño tatuaje en su cuerpo, que debía ser el sello del que Komui le había hablado antes. Parecían raíces negras de una planta, se extendían a lo largo del pecho de Kanda, su brazo izquierdo, su cuello, y ahora parecía llegarle a la mandíbula y oreja izquierda. Estaba más desarrollado que antes. Y Allen sabía que en la mañana no estaba así.

Sin pensarlo, Allen se fue a sentar frente a Kanda, al otro lado de la ventana. Realmente no sabía porqué lo hizo, pero ya no podía retirarse, por alguna razón quería estar junto a él en estos momentos. Yuu Kanda escupió fuera de la ventana saliva con sangre antes de volver su mirada al muchacho albino que de repente decidió acercársele a molestar.

–¿Ahora qué quieres?

–Nada en especial. Sólo quería sentarme aquí.

–Vete a sentar a otro lugar. Perturbas mi espacio, Moyashi.

–Mi nombre es Allen. Y yo me sentaré donde me plazca más.

Kanda no respondió, sólo chasqueó la lengua y siguió mirando el cielo, tratando de ignorar a ése niño. Sabía que él no venía a sentarse ahí y nada más. Venía con otras intenciones, y le haría pasar un mal rato. Aún así, Kanda decidió no cambiarse de lugar, no podía explicárselo a sí mismo. Parte de sí, quería saber qué demonios quería ése 'Moyashi' tan estúpido.

–Oye Kanda…–y ahí venía, como predijo Kanda en su mente.–…Lamento haberte dicho eso antes.

–¿De qué mierda me estas hablando, Moyashi?–preguntó de mala leche el japonés, sin voltear a mirar al muchacho.

–Te dije que nadie te importaba, te pusiste muy enojado conmigo… yo estaba equivocado contigo, Kanda. Lo siento.–dijo Allen con su voz seca. Esto definitivamente no se lo esperó aquel samurai al escucharlo del chico.

–¿De dónde vino éso?

–Me has salvado la vida más de una ocasión. Aún cuando parece que me odies, tú arriesgaste tu propia vida para salvar la mía. También te arriesgas por proteger a los demás, aún cuando los echas basura en la cara… Tu aprecias a tus compañeros después de todo ¿no? Lo dijiste todo cuando te insulté aquella vez en la arena.

–Mi trabajo como exorcista es pelear contra los Akumas. No es mi culpa que existan pendejos como tú que no sepan defenderse bien de ellos.

"_Pero… aún así, tú arriesgas tu vida por nosotros_." Allen guardó silencio por unos segundos, esperando a que la irritación de Kanda se apaciguara un poco.

–Kanda ¿porqué te convertiste en exorcista?

–Por que ser exorcista es para lo que yo nací. Deja de hacerme preguntas.

–¿Naciste para eso?

–No necesito darte mejor explicación. Para eso nací y punto.

–Me parece muy triste. Que creas que sólo vives por eso. Para sólo ser exorcista y pelear…–Allen lo pensó un poco, que Kanda dijera que sólo existía para sólo ser exorcista y acabar con los Akumas…

Allen se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que él pensaba cuando se unió a la Orden Oscura; pensaba vivir y existir para pelear contra los Akumas y salvar sus almas, dedicaría el resto de su vida en ello. Y eso pensó hasta que conoció a los miembros de la Orden. Lavi, Lenalee, Komui,… Kanda. Aparecieron personas importantes en su vida, y desde ése momento, él obtuvo una razón más por la cual pelear: Proteger a las personas que él amaba. Entonces su existencia cobró sentido.

Kanda era igual a él, que creía pelear sólo por ser un exorcista. Pero había algo más. Kanda peleaba por una razón, y ahora sabía qué era.

–No creo que estés viviendo para pelear solamente, Kanda.–murmuró Allen, mirando el rostro distante del joven nipón. Aunque trataba de aparentar indiferencia, sabía que lo escuchaba.–Si vivieras sólo para pelear… entonces hubieras muerto desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

Yuu Kanda sólo siguió mirando el cielo, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado a su compañero. Ya sabía que así reaccionaría, él jamás hablaba por mucho tiempo con las personas, jamás buscaba mantener una conversación acerca de él. Mucho menos con un 'Moyashi' que le amargaba la existencia.

–¿Sabes? Lenalee se preocupa mucho por ti, y últimamente ella me insiste mucho a que hable contigo… Te he visto cuando estás con ella. Tal vez me lo niegues, pero creo que le tienes mucho afecto.

Allen Walker observó atentamente que, sólo por un segundo, Kanda fijó sus oscuros ojos hacia él cuando mencionó el nombre de Lenalee. Allen sabía que debía haber algo así, pues Kanda y Lenalee se habían conocido de muy niños, y a juzgar por su trato a ella, tal vez sí existía cierto afecto por ella. Eran amigos. Al fin y al cabo, era la dulce calidez de Lenalee la que penetraba a cualquier corazón de hielo.

–Bueno. No me quiero entrometer mucho en tus asuntos. No pienso preguntarte acerca de tu madre o porqué te han hecho nuevas pruebas antes de convertirte en general… Tienes tus propias razones, y yo respetaré tu privacidad. Pero por lo menos me gustaría poder llevarme mejor contigo. La verdad me incomoda cuando siempre me ando peleando con mis compañeros en medio de una misión.

Suspiró, miró de nuevo a Kanda que permanecía quieto como estatua, no se había movido en todo ese tiempo que le habló ¿verdad?

–Lo siento, realmente estoy intentando entenderte un poco, pero siempre parece que buscas alejarte cada vez que trato, Kanda.

–Tal vez no quiero que te acerques.–respondió él tras un largo rato de quedarse en silencio.

Allen meditó ésa corta respuesta por un momento. Él decía tan poco, dejaba muchos cabos sin atar con cada palabra que le daba al mundo. Pero Allen entendió enseguida de qué trataba.

Si Kanda no quería acercarse a la gente, la razón era porque así no tendría vínculos con los demás, nadie lo amaría, nadie lo recordaría, y así su muerte no causaría tristeza en el mundo. Así nadie se lamentaría si él moría. Qué tonto.

Kanda le tenía miedo al contacto con las demás personas, no quería acercarse a ellas, no quería ser amado, no quería ser recordado, no quería causarle dolor a nadie, pues su muerte sería una tragedia de ser alguna vez amado por otras personas; este era el miedo al contacto. Aún cuando él quería encariñarse con las personas, ése sentimiento lo hacía retractarse, aislarse, pero aún así, protegía a las personas por quienes decía él no sentir nada. Pero qué tonto, qué estúpido era Kanda. Si no se acercaba a la gente, no tendría a nadie a quién proteger. Ya era demasiado tarde, cruzó la línea imaginaria que pretendía ponerse a sí mismo.

–Entonces… si me lo estás poniendo así, Kanda, creo que te voy a pedir un favor.

–¿Hm?–Kanda arqueó la ceja, ésta vez mirando al 'Moyashi' fijamente.

–Bueno, sé que tú lo vas a hacer aún si no te lo pido, pero, aún así, quiero decírtelo… Kanda, quiero que me hagas una promesa algo. Si algún día yo despierto como el 14vo…–Kanda escuchó intrigado, al oír la palabra 'promesa', algo en él quedó extrañado.

"_¿Qué quieres?_"

–Si trato de hacerle daño a nuestros compañeros, quisiera que tú me asesinaras.

"_¿Qué dijiste que quieres?_"

–…¿Porqué me estás pidiendo eso a mí?–la voz de Kanda era como un murmullo seco y sin vida.

–Porque siento que tú eres el más capaz para eso. Espero que no me malinterpretes. Pero, si yo perdiera el control y tratara de atacar a nuestros camaradas, entonces, quiero que me mates. ¿Podrías prometérmelo?

Kanda se levantó abruptamente de donde estaba sentado, inconsciente que por el violento movimiento su herida se volvió abrir y los vendajes se ensuciaban de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Allen, dedujo que lo había molestado.

–Eres un imbécil. De verdad lo eres.–dijo entre dientes Kanda mientras salía de la casucha.

"_¿Sería capaz de hacer eso?_"

Allen quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Comenzó a pensar que había sido mala idea haberle pedido tal cosa a Kanda. Pero no podía evitarlo, él sentía cómo la oscuridad, la conciencia ajena aumentaba dentro de sí, escuchaba una risita dentro de su cabeza, taladrándole su sanidad.

La noche aún era joven, pero pronto Tevak y Link ingresaron adentro de la casucha con Kanda y se dirigieron hacia el muchacho albino. Parecía que habían recibido nuevas órdenes de los Cuarteles.

–Iremos a Acre, Brasil, parece que el equipo de Sokaro necesita ayuda en ésa área.–indicó Tevak, que otra vez le arrebató las palabras a Link.–Walker, tienes órdenes de abrir un portal hacia ése lugar. Ahora mismo.

Allen se reincorporó. A pesar que aún estaba herido de su pierna, ahora podía andar mejor. Sintió cierta emoción con ir a Brasil, pues Lenalee estaba en el equipo del general Sokaro, así que se reencontrarían. Por alguna razón, ahora se encontraba con muchos deseos de verla, se sentía muy entusiasmado.

Pero miró de nuevo a Kanda, él seguía malherido, su aspecto era deplorable y su habilidad para sanar había decrecido notoriamente ¿Podría aguantar otra batalla contra Akumas del nivel 4? Allen quería pensar que todo saldría bien.

* * *

**N/A: Tal vez este es el capítulo màs largo que he escrito hasta ahora. No sé uds. Yo ya me siento muy emocionada, porque estoy llegando a la mitad de mi fanfic (o por lo menos de lo que yo ya tenía planeado).**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	15. Sueño de una Epifanía Temida

**Advertencias: Violencia, ¿Lime? xD, Fanservice, AllenxLenalee, Fluff, Situaciones perturbadoras.**

**A lo mejor a los que les gusta la pareja de Allena les gustará mucho este capítulo. Tal vez al final no les guste mucho. Pero, quién sabe.**

**

* * *

Quinceava Noche: Sueño de una Epifanía Temida.**

Al instante en que llegaron a Acre, se tomaron algunos minutos en localizar al equipo de Sokaro. Supuestamente habían instalado un pequeño campamento, habiendo huido por una emboscada de Akumas, claro, a duras penas lograron rescatar a algunos Buscadores y la Inocencia de paso. La zona era selvática, por lo que les era difícil avanzar con mayor rapidez, y podrían ser atacados por sorpresa por Akumas en cualquier momento. Y también estaban los jodidos mosquitos, que tan pronto como el equipo de Kanda llegó a su territorio, no pararon de seguirlos. Claro, el problema estaba con que todavía estaban heridos y el olor a sangre era el perfecto imán para atraer a tanto bicho indeseable.

Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker eran quienes sufrían mayores dificultades para avanzar entre los árboles y plantas, debido a que sus cuerpos aún sufrían le la batalla anterior.

Allen avanzó, siguiendo sin conciencia de la realidad a Tevak y Link que quedaban delante de ellos. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, y podía apostar que su General estaba exactamente igual. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que le había pedido aquel atroz favor de acabar con su vida si determinada situación sucedía. Allen pensó que ahora iba como el cangrejo, yendo camino hacia atrás. No debió haberle pedido eso a Kanda.

Pero él era el más indicado para hacerlo ¿no? Es decir, no podría pedírselo a Lavi, tampoco a Krory, ni a Marie, a Link, a los generales o a los terceros exorcistas… mucho menos Lenalee. Necesitaba a quien tuviera el corazón más dura, a quien tuviera la mayor determinación de todas para actuar. Kanda era quién tenía los mayores deseos de proteger a la gente, y él no dudaría en matar aquello que amenazaba las cosas que más le importaban ¿verdad? Y Kanda lo 'odiaba', él era el más indicado para ése trabajo.

El exorcista realmente no podía creer que estaba pensando en esto, era como planear su suicidio, un suicidio asistido. Eso era. Y el suicidio era un pecado imperdonable contra Dios. Pero ¿qué importaba Dios en estos momentos? Lo que Allen pensaba era en morir si algo malo sucedía de verdad. Allen siempre había pensado en la muerte, morir mientras caminaba a un final incierto, morir para hacer el bien de los demás. Pero jamás pensó seriamente en terminar su vida, planear su muerte. Pedirle a Kanda que lo asesinara si el 14vo era de naturaleza maligna, era como reconocer su derrota. Era como si ya supiera que ésa entidad ganaría por completo la posesión de su cuerpo. Allen se dio cuenta que era inevitable, que pasaría tarde o temprano, que su voluntad no sería suficiente. Allen se estaba volviendo débil.

Y había otra cosa que comenzaba por preocuparle ¿Kanda de verdad sería capaz de matarlo cuando llegara el momento? Es decir, pelearía si era necesario, pero no sabía si podría matarlo cuando el control se perdiera. Aún si el 14vo tomaba el control de su cuerpo, ése seguía siendo el cuerpo de Allen, seguía siendo su imagen. Una vez, aquel momento en París, cuando se habían peleado contra otro Akuma del nivel 4, el 14vo había despertado por primera vez en su cuerpo, cuando el Crown Clown había atravesado su cuerpo junto al Akuma, y como resultado, el Noé en su interior terminó dañándolo, dejándole de recuerdo aquella horrorosa cicatriz que recorría su cuerpo. Kanda fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la Inocencia estaba lastimándolo, y en un movimiento rápido y casi preciso, perforó la cabeza del Akuma, a su vez, evitó empalar la cabeza de Allen por igual.

Por algún tiempo, Allen se preguntó si Kanda de verdad planeó desde un principio darle ése golpe al Akuma, que había tenido el cuidado de no matar a Allen en el ataque. Entonces pensó ¿y si de verdad trató de matarlo aquella vez?… Pero si ése había sido el caso, ¿Kanda falló? ¿o dudo y fue incapaz de asesinarlo? Jamás conocería la verdad detrás de ése incidente, Kanda jamás se lo diría.

Sea como fuera, Allen no podía rendirse ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte para lo que viniera, para resistir en contra del 14vo Noé. Porque existía éste sentir dentro de su corazón, que le hacía saber que el 14vo no andaba con buenas intenciones. Lo sabía porque había visto a Lenalee en los pensamientos del Músico. Ése horrible sueño donde ella lloraba sobre su sangriento lecho. No podía entenderlo, pero sabía que ése sueño no podía representar algo bueno.

Finalmente llegaron a aquel dicho campamento, que no era mas que unas simples tiendas improvisadas en medio de la jungla. Enseguida vieron a un Buscador acercárseles, al parecer tenía una heridas leves, pero en lo demás parecía estar bien.

–Gracias a Dios que llegaron. Necesitamos de su ayuda. Akumas de todos los niveles se aproximan a gran velocidad a éste lugar.–dijo el buscador, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el General Kanda.–El General Winters Sokaro aún está en batalla con los exorcistas. Desconocemos el estatus de su equipo, pues la llamada fue cortada hace más de hora y media.

–¿Exactamente dónde se encuentra el equipo de Sokaro, Buscador?–preguntó Kanda, tratando de ocultar con su sucio saco de exorcista las heridas aún vendadas en su pecho.

–La última llamada fue rastreada a unos diez kilómetros al oeste de aquí, Señor.

–Bien. Necesitaremos darnos prisa si no queremos llegar muy tarde con los de Sokaro.–indicó Kanda, recuperando la autoridad que le pertenecía como General, Allen, Tevak y Link asintieron tomando la ruta indicada por el Buscador.

El poco reposo que habían tomado en Cusco no les ayudó de mucho a los exorcistas, ya que el agotamiento de les hizo duro cuando apenas habían corrido los primeros cinco kilómetros a través de la selva. Y era de noche, y no había luz mas que la Luna blanca y los pequeños brillos que representaban las estrellas. Con cada metro que se acercaban más al campo de batalla, podían oler la carnicería de Akumas cada vez más cercana.

A los ocho kilómetros comenzaron a escuchar estallidos y temblores en la tierra, debían de estar más cerca del equipo de Sokaro. Allen aceleró su doloroso paso, incluso atreviéndose a rebasar a Kanda. Quería llegar lo antes posible a ayudar a Lenalee y sus amigos. Un intenso olor metálico comenzó a perfumar los alrededores cuando vieron luces incendiarias al final del oscuro camino. Era fuego, hubieron explosiones. El humo era cada vez más notable en el cristalino cielo.

El olor a ceniza se hacía intenso, también se distinguía el olor a aceite de Akuma, parecido al azufre, el aroma de las plantas quemándose. Aceleraron más su paso, ya estaban más cerca de la batalla.

Entraron a un espacio donde varios árboles habían sido destruidos, la tierra estaba libre para dar pelea. Varias docenas de Akumas de nivel 2 flotaban sobre el campo, y sin aviso fueron a atacar a los recién llegados exorcistas.

–¿Dónde está el General Sokaro y su equipo? ¿Alguien los ve?–gritó Kanda mientras se deshacía con poco esfuerzo de la plaga de Akumas. Y comenzaban a llegar los de nivel 3 a la fiesta de matanza.

Allen identificó, mientras se encargaba de los Akumas de nivel inferior usando el Crown Clown, con su ojo izquierdo a otros Akumas del nivel 3 y varios más de los muñecos gigantes peleando contra una figura pequeña que volaba por los aires. Reconoció aquel patrón veloz y grácil de movimientos aéreos.

–Veo a Lenalee… También puedo ver al General Sokaro.–dijo Allen apuntando rápidamente hacia su derecha delantera, mientras seguía exterminando la plaga de Akumas con la misma facilidad que Kanda.

–Estos Akumas… son demasiados.–se quejó Kanda, que cada que borraba de un golpe a doce, aparecían de la nada otros veinticuatro para atacarlos.

–¡Cross Grave!–un ataque masivo de la Inocencia de Allen, que eliminaba todos los Akumas cercanos de forma simultánea. Una fiesta de explosiones, similares a fuegos artificiales. Sirvió perfectamente para limpiarles el paso.

Fueron a acercarse a los otros exorcistas en batalla, Allen notó que Miranda Lotto estaba más apartada que los demás. Tenía su Inocencia activada en forma de campo protector, y los Buscadores estaban ahí dentro mientras ella hacía el esfuerzo de resistir los constantes ataques de los Akumas. Eran cientos, podrían ser miles de esos Akumas.

–Esto está mal. No veo a Madarao en ningún lugar.–murmuró Tevak, parecía preocupada por aquel exorcista. Ciertamente, Winters y Lenalee estaban peleando arduamente contra los Akumas gigantes y hacían lo que podían por proteger a Miranda, pero a la vista no se encontraba el exorcista mitad Akuma de quien hablaba Tevak.–Se supone que él debería estar aquí.–dijo la muchacha rubia, Allen distinguía mucha tristeza en la voz de Tevak.

–No te preocupes, Tevak. Podremos encontrarlo después. Él tiene las mismas habilidades que tú, ¿verdad? Seguramente lo encontrarás a salvo.–Allen miró a Tevak con una sonrisa sincera, un intento de brindarle ánimos a la muchacha. Nadie hubiera pensado que tan sólo hacía unas cuantas horas ella lo amenazó.

–No te pongas amistoso conmigo, Walker. Todavía estoy enojada contigo.–respondió Tevak desviando su mirada a otro lugar. Preparó su brazo izquierdo, que se deformó un una garra reluciente, y en eso, Tevak desapareció de la vista de Allen, de un salto dirigiéndose hacia varios Akumas de nivel 3 ansiosos por matarla.

Allen decidió no seguir mal gastando su tiempo en ella y fue al instante a auxiliar a Kanda que estaba comenzando a pelear contra unos Akumas que trataban de romper el escudo de Miranda Lotto. Pero había algo que le incomodaba a Allen. Era Link.

Él se suponía que ahora era un exorcista igual que Tevak. Pero actuaba de manera diferente. Estaba limitándose a pelear con conjuros y con recursos diferentes, pero no utilizaba aquel poder que lo debía de caracterizar, el poder de absorber a los Akumas. No lo estaba usando porque auxiliaba a Allen en la batalla.

–Link, ¿porqué haces esto?–preguntó Allen entre jadeos, evitando que Howard Link fuera decapitado por otro Akuma.

–No lo sé… ¡No me andes molestando con preguntas en medio de la batalla, Allen!–respondió Link, demostrándose enojado mientras intentaba no matarse por tantos Akumas. Sólo los estaba reteniendo y golpeando para que luego Allen se encargara de destruirlos.–Sólo concéntrate en eliminarlos cuando los retengo ¿entendiste?

–Okay.–asintió Allen con mayor ánimo.

Tal vez Allen estaba en lo correcto, Link no quería que su compañero viera el horror que implicaba absorber a los Akumas, ver las almas desaparecer. Quizás estaba tomando de verdad en consideración los sentimientos de Allen Walker, después de todo, Link no era tan frío y desconsiderado como los demás terceros exorcistas. Allen sonrió internamente. Link era su amigo a final de cuentas.

–¡Moyashi!–Kanda rugió sonoramente cuando partía a varias decenas de Akumas del nivel 3.

–¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Allen, imbécil!–respondió Allen con el mismo tono de su general.

–¡Ve a proteger a Miranda, maldito estúpido!–vociferó Kanda, mientras trataba de retener a los Akumas que iban en contra de él.

Allen observó a otro del nivel 4 aproximarse con velocidad hacia Miranda. Esto era demasiado peligroso para ella. No aguantaría un golpe de ése Akuma. Corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo. Usó a Crown Clown en su forma de espada mandoble para frenar el golpe que podría acabar con la exorcista Miranda Lotto. Ése Akuma había atacado con todo su poder.

–¿Eh? ¿Otro exorcista?–la voz chillona del Akuma sonó sorprendida el ver al muchacho detenerlo de su feroz ataque.–¡Ah! Pero si tú eres el de cabello blanco, del que nos advirtió el amo Noé.–sonrió de forma tétrica el nauseabundo ser.–A ti te tengo que matar rapidito.

–Maldición.–Allen se dio cuenta que éste Akuma de nivel 4 era de mayor fuerza física que los que encontró en Cuzco. La Inocencia no bastó para quemarlo. El Akuma le agarró del cuello y lo lanzó hacia el cielo a una velocidad sorprendente, como si Allen fuese un muñequito de trapo.

–¡Allen!–escuchó un grito femenino a lo lejos, el exorcista albino no logró distinguir si ésa era la voz de Miranda o de Lenalee. Probablemente era la de Miranda. Mientras su cuerpo seguía elevado a una altura sorprendente, no podía moverse demasiado debido el frío del aire. Allen tuvo que apresurarse a usar su capa blanca para protegerse.

Pero, por alguna razón, no sirvió de nada. Un punzante dolor atravesó su conciencia, tan potente, no pudo gritar, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Allen sintió que era latente, el ardor se extendía más rápido de lo que podía pensar ¿qué lo acababa de golpear? La sangre flotaba delante de sus ojos, pero no reconocía el porqué. Forzó a sus ojos enfocarse más allá de las gotas rojas delante de su cara, había una cuchilla delante suyo… no, estaba saliendo de su pecho. Se sintió extraño, porque ya conocía ése sable enorme atravesando su pecho… la antitesis de su Inocencia, la espada del Conde Milenario. Allen cayó en la confusión, sorprendido por los extraños hechos.

No supo cómo, pero su mente se puso en negro al siguiente segundo. Su cuerpo quedó adormecido, ya no podía moverse, ya no podía pensar. Ya no podía proteger a nadie. Estaba dormido en el aire, sus ojos se cerraron sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Sintió su sangre quedarse fría antes de escuchar por última vez la voz de Lenalee gritar su nombre a lo cercano. Demasiado cerca.

* * *

El mundo de los sueños siempre fue un territorio bizarro para la mente joven de Allen Walker. De pequeño él no podía recordar qué cosas soñaba, pero siempre tenía la impresión de que soñaba cosas. A la mañana siguiente esas cosas se volvían sólo huellas borrosas, sólo roces de imaginación que apenas ocupaban parte de su mente. Allen no le daba importancia a sus sueños en un principio.

Pero ahora los sueños siempre parecían vida real, eran palpables, lo asustaban. Esos sueños eran eventos que ya habían acontecido. O eran cosas que sucederían en un futuro no muy lejano. Allen odiaba esos sueños. Odiaba que el 14vo no le dejara soñar en paz.

Este sueño fue diferente. Allen se encontró a sí mismo caminando sobre un puente, su cuerpo era el mismo, pero a la vez no se sentía como él mismo. Observaba en un río cómo el agua corría ruidosamente. Su reflejo era diferente, su cabello era oscuro y desordenado, pero, para su sorpresa, su cara era la misma. En eso, vino a él otro muchacho, tal vez con más de quince años de edad, de apariencia descuidada, pero sus ojos eran amables y humildes. Allen conocía ésta mirada tan especial.

"_Mana._" Dijo, con una voz infantil.

"_Ya es hora de irnos._" respondió Mana extendiendo su mano al chico. Notó algo extraño al instante. Sentía un temblor recorriendo bajo sus pies, algo sobrenatural que no estaba seguro de identificar. Para horror de Allen, miró al joven Mana sangrar de los ojos, la imagen del puente comenzó a distorsionarse, creando una atmósfera hostil y deprimente. "_Tenemos que irnos ya._" Dijo Mana otra vez, aún cuando sus ojos se estaban llenando de sangre. Allen cayó en el miedo y se desesperó, buscando con sus manos a Mana, que no paraba de sangrar.

"_¡Mana!_"gritó la voz del niño. Unas manos blancas y huesudas salieron del suelo, agarraron al joven Mana, como si quisieran llevárselo bajo tierra. Allen siguió gritando el nombre de Mana, con su mano trató a alcanzarlo, pero cada que intentaba acercarse, parecía retroceder más de él. El terror era latente, de repente el vacío lo llenaba, sentía que le succionaban el aire de los pulmones. Quería llorar porque no podía hacer nada cuando Mana se hundía en ése abismo donde no merecía estar.

Siguió gritando el nombre de Mana, cada vez con más desesperación. La oscuridad se lo estaba tragando y no lo podía sacar de ahí. Allen quebró a llorar cuando perdió de vista al joven Mana. Él también estaba rodeado por una oscuridad sofocante. Entonces sus ojos captaron otro brillo, algo tan reluciente como el Sol y la Luna juntos. Era la figura de la cruz, el símbolo santo que representaba a Dios, a la Orden Oscura.

La cruz era bonita, brillante y cálida, pero existía algo que incomodaba a Allen por dentro, sabía que algo no andaba bien del todo. Entonces vió un brillo rojo intenso resbalar sobre la imagen de la cruz. Sangre. El rojo comenzó a pintar a la cruz, y Allen sintió dentro de su corazón una inexplicable furia. Quería levantarse del suelo, agarrar la maldita cruz y romperla en miles de pedacitos. Sentía un odio intenso. Odiaba a Dios.

–Allen… Despierta, por favor… despierta.–una dulce voz invadió la mente del muchacho, enseguida la oscuridad se comenzó a desmoronar, el calor regresó a su cuerpo, acompañado de un punzante dolor en su espalda.

Abrió lentamente sus parpados, no de golpe, para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luz. Estaba acostado sobre una cama, su cuerpo arropado por vendajes y una sábana. Estaba dentro de una tienda, iluminada por una luz de lámpara de aceite. Veía una silueta a su lado, pero su visión todavía seguía nublosa.

–¿Allen? ¿Estás bien?–el muchacho reconocía aquella voz perfectamente.

–Le… ¿Lenalee?–su voz estaba ronca, seca, débil. Allen trató se enfocar mejor su vista hacia la cara de la muchacha que no dejaba de mirarle con preocupación.–¿Qué pasó?… ¿Dónde…?

–Llevabas casi cuatro días inconsciente, comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti.–suspiró aliviada la muchacha, una tibia mano tocó la mejilla de Allen, su tacto era de algún modo reconfortante. Timcanpy también estaba ahí, ésa pelota de oro que eligió posarse sobre la cabeza de Lenalee, lo que hacía con la gente con quien se encariñaba.

–¿Cuatro días…? ¿Qué me sucedió?–el dolor era latente, en todas partes de su cuerpo, él sentía ardor, como jeringas con alcohol inyectándose a un cuerpo descuartizado.

–Un Akuma de nivel 4 te hirió gravemente y te dejó inconsciente… No te preocupes, el General Sokaro y Kanda nos ayudaron a exterminarlo.

–¿En serio?… ¿No se encontraron al Conde del Milenio… verdad?–preguntó débilmente, recordando las últimas imágenes que vio antes de caer inconsciente. Realmente no supo cómo fue aquello posible. Lenalee cambió sus facciones a la confusión, como si hubiera escuchado una mala tontería provenir de él.

–No. El Conde del Milenio no se apareció, tampoco nos encontramos con ningún Noé.–dijo Lenalee finalmente. Aquella pregunta era extraña, pero tenía que concordar con el tema de la guerra actual

–Menos mal… ¿Cómo se encuentran todos…?

–Bueno, Kanda está descansando todavía, sufrió muchas heridas en la batalla. Link se encuentra bien. Miranda, Sokaro y los buscadores también están a salvo, y la Inocencia sigue en nuestro poder…–de repente los murmullos de Lenalee tomaron un rumbo más deprimente debido a los horrible eventos recientes.–Pero estoy muy preocupada por Madarao, a él le han cortado sus brazos y todavía no despierta. Tevak ha estado bastante triste por él.

–Ya veo…–Allen no supo cómo pensar acerca de Tevak y Madarao, ya que ambos tenían el poder de sus armas Anti-Akuma en sus brazos, y el hecho de que Madarao hubiera perdido ambos brazos, era algo sumamente terrible. Tal vez sus días como exorcista terminaron.

–Parece que tenemos que esperar al equipo de Tiedoll aquí por el momento. Queríamos abrirles un portal para que llegaran rápido, pero como tú eres el único que tiene el poder de abrir portales… bueno, teníamos que esperar a que te recuperaras.

–Y… ¿cómo estás tú, Lenalee?–Allen miró de nuevo a la muchacha exorcista. Su apariencia estaba un poco más desaliñada, tal vez llevaba días sin bañarse. En su tierna cara tenía un simple parche, pero de modo a que ella se había quitado el abrigo del uniforme, veía que ambos brazos de la joven estaban vendados. Se preocupó un poco por la condición de Lenalee.

–Bueno, yo me lastimé ambos brazos en la batalla. Pero estaré bien, no es nada grave.–contestó la muchacha, sonriendo un poco para no preocupar más a Allen.–¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

–Mejor no le des nada, Lenalee. Con una comida, el Moyashi se acabará todo el sustento que nos queda.

–Agh… Que mi nombre es Allen.–gruñó con debilidad el muchacho, no podía ver al japonés, pero sabía que él estaba cerca de él.

–Kanda, mejor vete de nuevo a tu tienda, aún no estás en condición…

–Ya me curé.–contestó Kanda de mal humor a la chica.

–Creía que te curarías más lento… déjame ver tu pecho, Kanda.–Allen sólo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente y mover sus ojos hasta donde sus músculos le permitían. Estaba tan dolorido que no podía mover siquiera su cuello a otra parte.–Oye, tan sólo déjame mirar por un momento… ¡Kanda!–masculló molesta la muchacha, al parecer él no le dejaría mirar. Obviamente él había mentido.

–Ya se han regenerado los huesos y la carne, no hagas un drama, Lenalee.–escuchó el agitación de tela de frorma ruda, y Lenalee gruñó levemente en cuanto el otro exorcista se salió de la tienda.

–Ése Kanda… Odio que se ponga tan necio.–dijo la muchacha, que al siguiente instante se volvió a sentar al lado de la camilla donde descansaba el albino.–Tú también tienes que reposar mucho, Allen. Los golpes que te dio ése Akuma te dañaron mucho por dentro. No podrás moverte con libertad por algún tiempo.

–Entiendo…–murmuró Allen, un poco intranquilo, Timcanpy voló y tomó lugar sobre la frente de Allen, como siempre solía hacer. El tacto frío del gólem de oro servía para enfriarle la cabeza (literalmente) en momentos así.

Lenalee salió de la tienda sin más tiempo que desperdiciar y trajo sólo algunas provisiones de alimento para el herido. Sólo un cántaro de agua, una pierna de pollo (aparentemente cocinada hacía días) y una naranja que ella misma se molestó en pelar para él intentaba moverse para coger la comida.

–¿Preferirías que yo te ayudara, Allen?–preguntó la muchacha al notar la enorme dificultad que tenía Allen para tomar la pierna de pollo. Él cedió inmediatamente, pues, no le molestaría en lo más mínimo 'ser alimentado' por Lenalee.

Ella cortaba el pollo en pequeños trozos y le los llevaba con un tenedor a la boca de Allen, quien a veces se desesperaba al ritmo que Lenalee llevaba, pues él andaba acostumbrado a comer más aprisa. Igualmente, le alegraba que fuera ésta chica quien le ayudara a comer. Rió internamente al visualizar la cara que pondría Komui de ver ésta escena. Seguramente se infartaría.

Tras tomar un largo trago de agua del cántaro, Lenalee se encargó de partir en gajos la naranja, y cada uno fue a entregarse a la boca del chico hambriento, por las manos delicadas de la joven chica. Komui moriría de histeria si se enteraba que su hermanita le permitió a un chico lamerle los dedos por el jugo de naranja.

Todavía tenía hambre, pero sabía que no podía comer más de lo que acababa de consumir, aún si le mataban del hambre. No había suficiente comida como para alimentar el agujero negro que tenía en vez de estómago. Como su arma Anti-Akuma era del tipo parásito, él requería más energía que los demás, por lo que solía comer mucho más de lo que normalmente era imposible para otros.

Link entró en escena, parecía mucho más demacrado que la última vez, pero, para alivio de Allen, él se encontraba bien, sin heridas mayores. Adivinaba que pasó los días sin dormir. Lenalee supo que era hora de irse, pero antes de dejar de molestar al inspector en su labor, ella se levantó un segundo y plantó un dulce beso sobre los labios de Allen Walker.

Fue breve, sutil, inocente, cálido, con muchas palabras más Allen podría describir lo que sentía cuando Lenalee lo besó en ése segundo, perteneciente a ellos dos solamente. Link los vio, pero ya sabían que él no diría nada de esto, ni a Leverrier ni a Komui (que de éste último se preocupaban mucho más). Allen se relamió brevemente en contorno de sus labios, tocados por la boca de un ángel, sin llevarse a una acción de apariencia obscena.

El joven hombre rubio suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Allen con la misma silla que hacía unos segundos ocupó Lenalee. Allen se quiso reír, porque las ojeras de Link se parecían mucho a las de un panda; pero mejor se contuvo, porque no parecía darle mucha gracia al joven inspector.

–¿Cómo hizo Tevak su trabajo?–fue lo primero que preguntó Link, en un tono algo indiferente mientras abría un libro que llevaba en sus manos.

–Bien, yo creo. Pero extrañé ser supervisado por ti, Link.–contestó Allen, sonriendo suavemente.

–Ya veo… La verdad no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, Allen.– dijo Link, que seguía mostrándose indiferente.

–Fue un asco. Me hizo extrañarte mucho ¿sabes?–dijo al poco rato el muchacho albino. Y hablaba con la verdad, pues Tevak resultó ser diez veces más estricta que el propio

Link, que de por sí él se había vuelto más permisivo con Allen durante su supervisión. Aunque fuera un motivo casi superficial, Allen encontró simpatía en Link por aquellos favores que le concedía de cuando en cuando. Tal vez esto ya lo sabía el joven inspector, pero fue él quien comenzó a 'ablandarse' en primer lugar. Fue Link quien se comenzó a simpatizar primero con el muchacho bajo su vigía. El que pecó primero fue él.

–Estuvieron haciéndote pruebas de Síntesis Akuma en tu ausencia ¿verdad?…

Link no necesitaba responder eso.

–Lo veas como lo veas, Allen, ésa decisión la tomé yo mismo. Como miembro de 'Crow' ésa fue la decisión que me permitieron dar.

–Mientes, Link. Te sentiste obligado a acceder ¿cierto?

–Fue a voluntad propia.

–Eso es lo que tú dices, pero cuando te llamaron, no parecía que estuvieras feliz.

–Esto es un servicio. Como soldado de Dios, es mi deber hacerme fuerte para pelear en esta guerra contra el Demonio, Allen.

–Link, tú sólo hablas para sacar una respuesta que agrade a Leverrier ¿verdad? Pero no dices lo que piensas. ¿No recuerdas aquel día en el comedor conmigo y Lenalee? Aquella vez, por primera vez, te escuché decir palabras que venían propiamente de ti. Dijiste lo que pensabas.

–Allen… tú jamás lo podrías entender.–masculló Link, mientras trataba de mantenerse indiferente, pero Allen sabía que su mente estaba intranquila, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ignorar sus palabras y seguir leyendo.

Allen lo sabía, para Link, el audito Leverrier era muy importante. No podría adivinar precisamente la relación que tenía con ése hombre tan horrible para que Link fuera a respetarlo de sobremanera. Tenía que haber algo importante en su pasado que le hiciera actuar así. Link era un personaje difícil de desentrañar, tal vez más difícil que Kanda mismo.

–Link… ¿de verdad devoraste las almas de los Akumas?

–No.–simplemente respondió, casi tan silencioso como un ratón. Eso era todo lo que Allen necesitaba escuchar. Un rayito de alegría apaciguó la angustia acumulada en su corazón.

* * *

Lenalee estaba feliz de que Allen despertara, se sentía feliz de poder estar con él. Pero existía algo que la incomodaba terriblemente, un asunto que la dejaba con la mente intranquila. Estuvo mirando por cuatro días al joven exorcista mientras dormía. El ataque que el Akuma le forzó en medio del aire pudo haber destruido a Allen, pero Lenalee estuvo ahí para evitar a que fuera peor. Atrapó a Allen en el aire para salvarlo de una mortal caída. Estuvo aliviada mientras lo vio dormir pacíficamente entre las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Pero después de tres días de dormir, Lenalee notó cómo es que él turbaba sus facciones, su rostro demostraba varias emociones, gemía en sus sueños. Tenía una pesadilla, pensó Lenalee. Y además él hablaba mientras soñaba. Eso no debió de verse anormal para cualquier persona, pero el caso era que a ella le preocupaba mucho las cosas que él decía en su mundo de inconsciencia.

"_Mana_" Llamó ése nombre una infinidad de veces, cada vez con más desesperación, más tristeza. Finalmente las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del muchacho mientras repetía el nombre de su padrastro en sus sueños. Lo que después conmocionó a Lenalee fueron las siguientes palabras."_Acabaré contigo. Acabaré con todos_". Esas palabras motivaron a Lenalee a querer despertar al muchacho de ésa pesadilla. No podía soportar verlo sumido en un odio tan inmenso, aunque fueran solamente pesadillas.

Sabía que el 14vo era el causante de ésos sueños, el que Allen sufriera así. Ella no sabía qué hacer respecto a esto, excepto dar su apoyo y amor a Allen, rezar porque ella fuera suficiente para ayudar a Allen a retener la voluntad del Músico que llevaba dentro. Pero ¿a quién trataba de engañar con estos pensamientos? No podía hacer nada realmente…

* * *

Al segundo día de haber recuperado la conciencia, Allen pudo levantarse de la cama, pero la oleada de dolor era constante y, como había dicho Lenalee, no podría moverse con libertad por algún tiempo. Habían venido algunos Akumas del nivel 2 a atacar el campamento establecido por los Buscadores en medio de la zona selvática, que habían procurado alejarse de la civilización para no poner en peligro las vidas de civiles. Gracias a que el General Sokaro estuvo ahí, pudo lidiar fácilmente con esos Akumas, sin siquiera dañar el campamento.

Miranda, que se sentía muy apenada por el estado de Allen, ya que él fue quien la salvó del mortífero ataque de ése Akuma de nivel 4, y sentía que era su culpa que el muchacho se encontrara en ése estado. Allen sólo sonrió y le dijo que nadie tenía culpa de nada. Para compensarlo, Miranda trató de remover las peores heridas en el cuerpo de Allen con su Inocencia para retroceder el tiempo. La verdad, todo mundo estaba contento de que Miranda Lotto estuviera en ésta misión, que su habilidad para detener y retroceder el tiempo era de grandiosa utilidad, especialmente para quienes estaba heridos. Pero debían de cuidarse mucho, que ella podría desfallecer del agotamiento que provocaba su Inocencia a su cuerpo.

Como fuera, la habilidad de Miranda era limitada. Madarao, el exorcista mitad Akuma que también había venido, por alguna razón perdió ambos brazos en la batalla. Se desconocía cómo y cuándo sucedió. También recibió un severo golpe en su cabeza, lo cual fracturó su cráneo, así que anduvo inconsciente por todos aquellos días. Por fortuna, parte de la habilidad de ése sujeto era cerrar sus heridas, igual que Kanda. Tevak, quien, aparentemente tenía una relación muy cercana con Madarao, fue vista llorando. Allen jamás olvidaría cuando vio a ésa chica tan fuerte y seria echarse a llorar, escondiendo con sus manos la evidencia de sus sentimientos; parecía que era a ella quien le afectaba más ésa pérdida. Pero, aún así, él viviría, sin brazos, pero él viviría ¿verdad?

Yuu Kanda estuvo dentro de su tienda durante toda la estancia, de vez en cuando Lenalee se daba a sí misma el derecho de entrar a verlo, sólo para traerle la comida, ya que, como suponía Allen, Kanda se negaba a que 'cualquier insecto' se acercara a compadecerse de él. ¿Quién demonios estaba compadeciéndolo? Sólo querían darle su ración de comida al imbécil.

Por lo tanto, Link no anduvo muy hablador con nadie en especial, pasándose en un pequeño escritorio dentro de la tienda que compartía con Walker para escribir el informe de las misiones. No más de lo que normalmente se podía esperar de Link. Por lo mientras, Allen se sentía feliz por él, que a pesar de su estado, Link decidió no absorber a los Akumas en las batallas. Aunque Tevak terminó por hacerse del trabajo ella sola, Allen se sentía agradecido por Link.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Todo el equipo de buscadores y exorcistas no tenía nada que hacer sino esperar al equipo de Tiedoll, que ya se encontraba cercano al territorio que ocupaban. Parecía que ellos habían cumplido exitosamente con su misión. Allen, aunque ya fuera capaz de moverse y actuar, no le concedieron aún el permiso de crear un portal del Arca para llevarlos a todos a casa. Tevak estaba especialmente sensible esos días, y sin duda alguna cumpliría con su amenaza hacia Allen si se atrevía a romper las reglas una vez más, como en Cuzco.

Cuando llegó el ocaso, Allen invitó a Link a que jugara póquer con él un rato, pero éste se rehusó, conociendo bien el mal vicio que tenía el joven exorcista para hacer trampa en ése juego. Pero Allen no conocía más formas para matar el tiempo.

La noche cayó fría, muchos se dormirían dentro de poco, pero siempre habrían quienes se mantendrían despiertos para hacer guardia, por si algún Akuma era visto a lo cercano. Normalmente era Miranda o Winters quienes quedaban despiertos por más tiempo. Tal vez un par de buscadores se les unían a hacer guardia.

Allen notó extrañado que Link ya no estaba dentro de su tienda. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que él dijo algo y se fue. Realmente no lo escuchó antes de irse, tal vez dijo que iría a hacer guardia o que tenía que ir a hablar con Tevak para algo. Al poco rato no le importó mucho, estaba aburrido y tenía su mente por los cielos. Habían tantas cosas que él trataba de ignorar en su mente, todo para evitar un malestar interno. Sólo deseaba despejar su cabeza de todo lo que le preocupaba.

Se sentó sobre la silla de madera que tenía al lado de cama, había desabotonado su sencilla camisa negra y contempló por unos segundos su pecho cubierto de vendajes. En tan poco tiempo se llenó de nuevo de cicatrices, algunas se irían con el plazo del tiempo, pero varias más se quedarían para el resto de sus días. Hacía un par de años su pecho estaba prácticamente intacto, limpio. Desde que se convirtió en exorcista no dejó de obtener más y más cicatrices en su cuerpo adolescente, y con cada cicatriz, se relataba a sí mismo una experiencia cercana a la muerte, una batalla donde casi lo perdía todo. Allen suspiró melancólicamente; no le gustaba cómo quedaba su cuerpo. Por Dios, y apenas tenía dieciséis años de vida. Este tipo de cosas no le deberían de suceder a un muchacho inglés de esta edad. Esta no era vida.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó a alguien entrar a la tienda, sus pasos eran suaves y se aproximaba lentamente hacia él. Allen sintió un brinco en el corazón cuando repentinamente volteó a ver a Lenalee cerca de él. Casi se echó un grito del susto.

–¿Estás bien, Allen?–preguntó la calmada voz de la muchacha.

–Ah… sí. Sólo estaba viendo mis heridas. Parece que voy mejorando.–respondió el albino, sonrojado de cubría de nuevo con la camisa de algodón.–¿Qué pasa, Lenalee?

La miró un poco atontado, ella llevaba una blusa simple de color negro, una falda bastante chica que permitía una vista agradable de sus blancos muslos, y también andaba descalza, sólo los estigmas de cruz y los anillos rojos adornando sus delgados tobillos. Se preguntó si ella anduvo dormida.

–Me preguntaba, Allen… ¿Puedo estar contigo sólo un rato? No he podido dormir muy bien.–sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa cuando habló, dándole una apariencia de lo más adorable a la exorcista.–Quisiera estar contigo.

Su voz tenía un timbre evocador, por dentro Allen estaba volviéndose loco. Ella estaba comenzando a cerrar la distancia que existía entre los dos. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse radicalmente, ella posó sus suaves labios en el cuello de Allen, ligeros como una mariposa, pero quemaban su piel como un placentero fulgor solar. Ella encendió de nuevo el fuego de la pasión que terminó uniéndolos de corazón cuerpo y alma.

Ahora ella se sentaba en su regazo, más cerca, más caliente. Allen sentía mucho calor en ésa parte que diferenciaba al hombre de una mujer. Parecía que ella no tenía ropa interior puesta ésta noche. Era un contacto delicioso, muy cercano al cielo, pero aún más cerca del infierno. Sus bocas de unieron hambrientas de un sabor diferente al de la propia saliva, sus brazos buscaban en la espalda del otro algo qué acariciar, tocar. Allen sabía que esto no estaba bien, que esto debía de detenerse ahora, pero su cuerpo deseaba otra cosa. Estaba perdido en ésta pasión, su conciencia siendo devorada por ésta lujuria.

–Lenalee… esto no… Link, él vendrá en cualquier momento…–dijo el muchacho mientras separaba momentáneamente sus labios del tibio ósculo que arrebataba su cordura de poco a poco.

–Sé que no está bien… pero… creo que lo necesito. Tú… también necesitas esto ¿no?–susurró dulcemente mientras su delicada mano acariciaba la enrojecida mejilla de su albino amor.–No te preocupes… no creo que él venga pronto.

La voz de Lenalee era una invitación al pecado, de eso estaba seguro el exorcista. Ese acercamiento tan letal, esa voz femenina gimiendo su nombre, el calor que provenía entre sus muslos. Era simplemente demasiado para resistir, ésta era la tentación en la que él quería caer y recaer. Esto es lo que él buscaba. Nadie mas que su musa oriental para calmar la angustia que habitaba en su cerebro.

Con sus manos se encargó de desabotonar el pantalón mientras ella no cesaba de besarle la cara, los dedos delgados como patas de araña acariciaban el cabello albino, que era como seda blanca. Ella volvió a acomodarse sobre el regazo de Allen, se mordió el labio inferior mientras su cara adquiría un tono más rojizo, hizo lo que pudo para aguantar un gemido altísimo que los delataría del acto. Allen también tuvo que silenciarse, la maravillosa sensación de esa unión húmeda y calida lo podía hacer enloquecer.

Por los siguientes minutos, todas las preocupaciones se disiparon, el resto del mundo no existía, sólo ellos dos y ésa silla se madera cuyas patas rechinaban con cada movimiento de sus ocupantes. Era como el vaivén del oleaje del mar, cada movimiento de su cadera era una danza que lo guiaba a un trance placentero, lo emocionaba más y más y sus manos se escapaban a varios lugares a la vez. Quería sentir cada centímetro de su anatomía, sentirla tan fuerte hasta perderse por completo dentro de ella. Las manos de Allen acariciaban sobre la ropa, debajo de ella, sobre la piel, quería sentir la suavidad de sus senos, la delicadeza de su cuello, la forma de sus hombros, el arqueo de su espalda con cada oleada de placer. Sentía que iría al infierno, pero se sentía tan cercano al cielo.

Pero procuraban permanecer callados, nadie les debía de escuchar. Este momento era sólo para ellos dos, era un espacio inviolable en el que nadie debía de interferir. En estos momentos, sólo querían preocuparse de ellos mismo, hundirse en su egoísmo, su vanidad y lujuria. Sólo dos y nada ni nadie más.

Llegó un instante en el que él comenzó acumular una presión en su cuerpo, estaba llegando a su límite y ella también. Mordía su propio labio tan fuerte como podía para no querer gritar. Ya no podría por más tiempo… Entonces al segundo después, sintió que todo ése placer acumulado explotó dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar y abrazarlo fuertemente. Estaba húmeda por todas partes.

Jadeó silenciosamente por unos segundos más, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban. Lenalee se había quedado quieta para reposar un poco más mientras su corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal. Besó de nuevo los labios mordidos de Allen Walker. Sin prisa alguna ella se levantó de encima, permitiendo que Allen volviera a abotonarse los pantalones. Ella trató de arreglarse de nuevo la falda, limpiando esos rastros blancos que manchaban sus muslos. Allen suspiró un segundo después.

–Lo siento, Allen. Lamento haberte molestado… Mejor me voy a dormir.–Lenalee fue a besarle la frente de nuevo, ésta vez tardó un poco en separarse de él.

–¿Porqué no duermes aquí?–preguntó Allen, mirándola sonrojado aún, pero con una suave sonrisa marcando sus labios rosados.–Puedes quedarte en mi cama.

–No sé… no puedo.–respondió mientras usaba el borde de su falda para limpiar sus muslos todavía.–Es que me preocupa que alguien nos vea.

–Pues hace rato no lo estabas.–rió Allen en voz baja.–Yo me quedo de un lado de la cama y tu del otro. Supongo que así nadie va a hacer tanto escándalo.

–No puedo, Allen. No con ésta pinta que traigo.–dijo Lenalee apuntando a su simple ropita que llevaba puesta, Allen pensaba que ella tenía razón. Aparte que ella no estaba usando panties, era imposible hacer que ella se quedara.

–Mm… no te puedo culpar, Lenalee. Puedes irte si quieres.

–Buenas noches, Allen.

–Buenas noches…–la notó inusualmente incómoda. Tal vez porque ella tenía el pendiente de que Link llegara en cualquier momento. Pero sería el colmo que él se hubiera quedado justo en la entrada de la tienda, escuchándolos como la última vez. A Allen también le incomodaba esta cosa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. El estrés que cargaba en su mente se había disipado… temporalmente.

Lenalee se marchó de la tienda después de mirarlo por otro segundo, sonrojada y con una dulce sonrisa que encantaba a todo mundo. Timcanpy se había quedado todo el tiempo como un objeto inanimado, ni lo notaron ahí.

Tenía ganas de dormir. Allen se acostó en su cama y Timcanpy voló hacia él, tumbándose en su pecho perezosamente como una mascota ignorada, entonces Allen rozó con su mano al gólem sin mucha atención. Se sentía cansado, pesado. Sus párpados se estaban cerrando contra su voluntad, y trató de no aprisionar a Timcanpy bajo su mano por si iba a dormir. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Se le hizo extrañamente ligera la noche, levantó las cortinas de sus párpados lentamente, molestado por la nueva luz de dónde se encontraba. Casi gritó de la impresión en cuanto reconoció la cara de la misma visitante de la noche anterior acostada frente a él, que se encontraba acostado de lado. Casi dio un salto, pero se detuvo en cuanto notó algo extraño en su alrededor. Ya no estaba dentro de la tienda, no.

Se encontraba sobre una gran cama blanca con sábanas de color crema y ella dormía plácidamente sobre almohadas tan grandes como borregos, la habitación era grande y llena de luz blanca, como una mañana nublada. Sintió una tensa tranquilidad en toda la habitación, como si algo acechara a lo cercano de su estancia. Pero ahí solamente estaba Lenalee, durmiendo como si fuera el mejor sueño de su vida.

Se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo y su compañera de cama también.

–Allen… ¿te has levantado?–murmuró la familiar voz detrás de él, era la misma vocecita cálida y reconfortante que pertenecía solamente a ella. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo era real.

Pero seguía tenso, Allen sentía que algo andaba mal aquí. Aunque ella estaba a su lado, sabía que tenía que haber algo que no anduviera del todo bien aquí. Lenalee lo jaló hacia atrás, obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo.

–Te noto algo tenso ¿estás bien?–su rostro era hermoso, le brindaba tanta paz mental verla con ésa mirada tan serena. Ella se recotó sobre él, su cuerpo era cálido, era real. Incluso podía percibir el perfume de jazmines que Allen reconocía como solamente de ésa chica.

–Me siento… extraño.–murmuró el muchacho, sin esconder aquel sentimiento que seguía perturbando su paz.

–Mejor quédate en la cama conmigo. Quédate aquí a mi lado.–musitó más dulce que la miel, sus labios eran una invitación a pecar nuevamente. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Allen, levemente rozándolo con sus uñas, provocándole cosquillas. Aunque no negaría que el tacto de Lenalee era una sensación agradable, todavía había algo que lo dejaba intranquilo.

–Deberíamos irnos de aquí.–dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

–Pero me gusta aquí. Quédate aquí conmigo. Quédate… Quédate hasta el final conmigo, Allen.–la voz se acercaba demasiado rápido hacia sus oídos. Pero antes de que tomara conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, Allen trató de quitarse encima de su cuello esos dedos que trataban de suprimir todo su aire.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lenalee comenzaba a encajar sus uñas fuertemente sobre la garganta de Allen mientras éste intentaba librarse de la horrorosa impresión. Su capacidad para respirar se iba deteriorando, se estaba ahogando.

–Le-Lenalee… ¿qué…?–te nuevo trató de quitársela de encima, pero era inútil.

–No voy a permitir que lastimes a mis amigos, no lo permitiré…–murmuraba de forma sombría la joven desnuda sobre él. Allen hacía lo que podía para desincrustarse ésas uñas que le causaban dolor y conmoción. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"_Ella nos va a matar. Mejor has algo, Allen._"

Sus ojos ya no mostraban luz, ya no había calor sino odio y desesperación en los ojos de la muchacha.

"_¡Pero es Lenalee! No puedo hacerle daño a ella._"

Allen intentó de nuevo quitársela de encima, pero tenía tanto miedo de lastimarla. Aunque fuera una ilusión, ella se sentía tan real, no, 'Ella Era Real', no podía hacerle daño.

"_¿Qué no ves que nos matará?_"

Las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos, sentía que estaba siendo consumido por un sentimiento ajeno, algo desconocido que jamás hubiera querido asimilar hacia Lenalee Lee. Sentía cómo su pulso estaba por reventarle.

"_¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Esto es un truco!_"

La presión sobre sus uñas aumentó, la sangre comenzó a brotar. Ahogó un grito de dolor, sus sentidos se estaban enfriando, el oxígeno estaba por terminarse y lo único que tenía frente a sus ojos era ésa fría imagen de la chica que amaba matándolo poco a poco. Iba a morir.

"_Entonces necesitas un empujón ¿no crees?_"

Perdió control sobre su cuerpo, pero su vista todavía le pertenecía. Violentamente dirigió sus propias manos al frágil cuello de Lenalee, estrujando sin la menor compasión. Ella tosió por la falta de aire, pero no soltaba el cuello de Allen. Las manos de la muchacha perdieron fuerza rápidamente mientras él seguía aumentando la presión dolorosa sobre ella.

–¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡Detente ya!–gritó él mientras su propio cuerpo se negaba a responder. Sus manos estaban ahorcando sin piedad ése delgado cuello femenino, y él continuaba rogando a la entidad invisible que cesara.–¡DETENTE!

Veía el miedo puro en los ojos de Lenalee. Apretó con más energía. Escuchó un cruel sonido de rompimiento, coincidiendo en cómo es que ella perdía la estructura recta de su hermoso cuello. Finalmente, ella lo soltó.

–¡LENALEE!–intentó con todo lo que pudo por detener a sus malditos brazos, pero fue completamente inútil. Cuando una lágrima brotó en sus ojos sin vida, supo que era demasiado tarde. Allen temblaba violentamente, como una hoja de árbol. Sus manos soltaron ése cuello roto, mirando perplejo lo que 'él' acababa de hacer.–No… no, no, no, no… ¡NO! ¡Lenalee!

Sin que nada le importase, él abrazó ése cuerpo frío y quebró en llanto, en su mente explotaron miles de pensamientos, imágenes que le harían perderse en la insania. La zarandeó sin resultado, desesperado, negándose a abrir sus ojos a verla muerta, rogando con todo su corazón que esto no fuera real.

"_¿Ahora comprendes, Allen?_" No podía sentirle el pulso, tampoco el calor corporal, ya no escuchaba el tambor de su corazón chocar contra el pecho de Lenalee. _"Es así como deben de ser las cosas, si no quieres morir a manos de tus amigos, que ellos mueran en nuestras manos._"

–¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!–gritó Allen mientras seguía aferrándose al cadáver de la chica.

"_Ésa niña es peligrosa para nosotros. Debes de entenderlo. O si no…_" La voz dentro de su mente le hizo reaccionar, por instinto volteó a mirar a su derecha, el otro lado de la habitación blanca, una imagen tan clara como lo era la realidad. Lenalee estaba viva ahí, pero él no lo estaba.

Había sangre en toda su cara, ella lo miraba tristemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lo había causado, sus manos tenían la evidencia de que ella fue quien mató a ése 'Allen de allá. "_… Vas a morir, Allen._"

–No… ¡Tiene que haber otro modo! Las cosas no pueden terminar así. Debe de haber otra forma…–murmuró entre dientes, poco a poco su mente y su realidad iba desbaratándose dentro de él. Jamás sintió un miedo como éste, una oscura fosa que le causaba asfixia y lo aplastaba, llevándolo a lo más profundo.

"_¿Y qué pasa si no la hay, Allen?_" De la voz surgió un timbre juguetón pero cruel. Entonces la locura lo invadió por completo, el telón se levantó con un estruendoso grito. Y la oscuridad se lo tragó, enviándolo al final de la pesadilla.

Fue transportado de vuelta al lugar donde se supone que debía estar. Despertó gritando desgarradoramente, representándose el auténtico miedo y demencia del mundo de los sueños.

–¡Allen, tranquilo! ¡Sólo es un sueño!–escuchó a Link exclamar mientras unas manos irrumpieron a retenerlo de sus hombros, esto no lo tranquilizó. De nuevo se encontró a sí mismo dentro la tienda del campamento, la que compartía con Howard Link. Aún así, su locura no cesó.

–¡Lena… Lenalee…!–sólo podía decir Walker mientras jadeaba violentamente, su cuerpo estaba intranquilo y su cara empapada de sudor. Las imágenes aún se le hacían confusas, difíciles de asimilar para su mente alterada.

–Ya calmate. Sólo fue una pesadilla, Allen.–dijo Link, que trataba de ayudarle al muchacho a recuperarse del impacto.

–Pero… pero se sintió… Por Dios…–ni siquiera podía hablar bien, estaba demasiado agitado, y Link comenzaba a preocuparse por ése estado. Allen estaba comenzando a llorar mientras cubría su cara sudada con sus manos. Jamás vio a Allen tan afectado antes, no, Link ni siquiera se imaginó que se pondría alguna vez así.–Se sintió demasiado real, Link… Fue demasiado real…–sollozaba como un niño pequeño, aquel que iba con sus padres tras despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

Link quedó perturbado por el comportamiento del exorcista, que nunca lo había visto llorar, y ver a alguien tan afectado por solamente un sueño era algo a lo que él nunca se hubiera preparado a presenciar. Pero usando el pensamiento, dedujo que se trataba de algo más que sólo una pesadilla.

–Allen… ¿me podrías contar qué pasó en tu sueño?–preguntó Link tras dejar a Allen pacificar su respiración, dejándole su espacio para recuperarse del horrible sueño.

–No… no puedo, Link… Simplemente no puedo.–contestó Allen entre jadeos más serenos.

Howard Link se fue a sentar sobre la silla de madera que había en su tienda, para ponerse a pensar y reflexionar un rato, parecía estar más estresado que el día anterior. Pero para sorpresa de Allen y también de Link,, la silla se quebró a los pocos segundos, haciendo que el joven inspector cayera sobre su trasero en el duro suelo en un estruendoso ruido de madera forzada.

–Estúpida silla…–gruñó Link molesto mientras se levantaba nuevamente de la tierra, las patas de la silla simplemente se habían descolocado del asiento por el desgaste, supuso.

* * *

**N/A: Retiro lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, Éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora****, por dios xD... Y la escena entre Allen y Lenalee, no la quise hacer demasiado explícita, por puro capricho de no cambiarle del 'T' al 'M'. Espero que me haya salido bien. ¿Fue necesaria esta escena? No. Simplemente pude haber escrito nada más que 'tuvieron sexo' y ya. Pero ésa escena sirve para fortalecer la importancia de ésa pareja ¿no?**

**Por cierto, la silla en la que Link se sentó es la misma que usaron Allen y Lenalee para hacer 'cuchi-cuchi', por si las dudas.**

**De nuevo, les agradezco por leerme. Tal vez tardaré un poco en publicar el próximo capitulo.****Gracias por todo, queridisimos lectores.**


	16. Pesadillas sin Escapatoria

**Advertencias: Violencia (mucha, mucha violencia), Sangre, Escenas perturbadoras, mucho OoC. Si ud. tiene una imaginación muy activa y un estómago débil, les sugiero que no lean este capítulo, ya que no lo considero apto para sensibles. Gracias por su atención.**

**

* * *

Decimosexta Noche: Pesadillas Sin Escapatoria.**

Él miraba con severidad el cuerpo de Madarao, sobre una camilla el joven había dormido desde que fue encontrado inconsciente en el campo de batalla. Ambos de sus brazos habían sido cortados, evidentemente por el enemigo, que sin explicación conocía el origen de los poderes del Tercer Exorcista. Siendo por las células Akuma que residían en su cuerpo, las heridas habían cerrado con velocidad descomunal, evitando que muriese de una hemorragia. Pero aun con ésa asombrosa habilidad de curación, el verdadero daño no podía ser reparado. Los brazos no volverían y ya no sería capaz de continuar con su función como exorcista. Y aparte de eso, tenía un daño interno en su cabeza, y nadie podría saber cuándo despertaría de su mortal letargo.

Link bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole a los ojos a la hermana del herido. Tevak se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo, por lo que las cosas no podían hacerse menos difíciles para ella. Como miembros del 'Crow', todos se conocían desde muy temprana edad, todos entrenados con el mismo propósito: servir al Vaticano y a Dios mismo. Pero el asunto era que Link conocía bien a Tevak y Madarao. Aunque eran demasiado formales entre sí y era una relación muy fría, sabía que ambos eran hermanos y habían estado juntos de principio a final. 'Crow' era un equipo creado por Central especializado en combate y asesinatos, era natural que se reprimieran sentimientos como el amor, la amistad, la duda. Howard Link siempre estuvo conciente de esto y obedeció sin rechistar estos requisitos mientras estuvo trabajando para 'Crow'. Pero, ¿podían esas reglas evitar para siempre los sentimientos reales entre dos hermanos?

Ella había llorado, algo que hubiera sido imperdonable al estar entre los demás agentes de 'Crow', pero él no diría nada porque respetaba a Tevak como compañera. Link sabía que cualquier humano tenía el derecho a llorar.

Tevak dejó de sollozar por un largo rato, ella sabía qué debía de hacer, pero también sabía que ése deber lo cargaba Link en sus hombros por igual. Pero el problema era bastante más complejo de lo que parecía.

–Link ¿porqué decidiste convertirte en un tercer Exorcista?–preguntó Tevak mirándolo con incredulidad.

–Tú sabes exactamente porqué.

–Pues lo estás echando todo a la basura. Te he observado, y no se te ha ocurrido activar tu brazo. En las últimas dos batallas me dejaste todo el trabajo a mí sola. Si no vas a hacer bien tu trabajo ¿entonces porqué decidiste convertirte en exorcista?

–Yo… no lo sé.–murmuró.

–¿No lo sabes? ¿Acabas de decir esas palabras?…–reaccionó la muchacha sorprendida.–¿Qué le pasó al Howard Link que yo conocí años atrás?

–Sigo siendo el mismo.–respondió arqueando la ceja.

–Es… por Allen Walker ¿verdad? Ése niño te indujo el sentimentalismo ¿verdad?

–Estás mal. Mi trabajo es supervisarlo y nada más.

–Pero has convivido con él.

–Tú también conviviste con Allen Walker, Tevak.

–Sólo me quedé como vigilante, hice un trabajo ejemplar como supervisora… ¿tu también lo hiciste Link?

–… Sólo he realizado mi trabajo tal y como se me ha ordenado.

–Estás mintiendo, Link. Te has encariñado con ése niño ¿piensas que él es tu amigo? No me trates de dar la cara de tonta, conozco bien los ideales de Walker, y tpu también habrás estudiado esos pensamientos. Sé que Allen Walker puede ver el sufrimiento de las almas de los Akuma. Nosotros, los terceros exorcistas no usamos Inocencia alguna para eliminar a los Akumas, por lo tanto, las almas no son purificadas. Walker está conciente de esto y, entre tú y yo, sabemos que él no está de acuerdo con el método que nosotros seguimos para la eliminación de Akumas… Tú, no has absorbido a ningún Akuma desde que te convertiste en exorcista ¿verdad?

Link no respondió, quedándose cabizbajo, ella tenía razón.

–Yo te admiraba ¿sabías? Yo quería ser como tú, ser lo suficientemente buena como para merecer la confianza del auditor Leverrier… Pero, ahora siento lástima por ti, que te dejaste ganar por ese sentimentalismo.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Tevak? ¿No te estás dejando llevar por el sentimentalismo también? Madarao ha perdido sus armas Anti Akuma y ya no será de utilidad para el proyecto de los terceros exorcistas… Pero las células Akuma aún residen en su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, esto nos lleva a tomar una nueva decisión.

Tevak miró a su hermano, pálido, débil, respirando pausadamente como si estuviera atrapado en un mal sueño. Aunque no decía nada, ella conocía su deber

–Yo no voy a hacerlo, Tevak. Y sé que tú tampoco quieres hacer eso… ¿o vas a sacrificar a tu propio hermano para cumplir con el proyecto del los Terceros Exorcistas?

Ella estaba cada vez más pálida y temblaba levemente. Desde un principio, cuando accedió a someterse a las pruebas de síntesis Akuma, fue conciente de las situaciones posibles, las consecuencias que se llevarían en cualquier caso ¿Porqué comenzaba a titubear ahora? Era su hermano a final de cuentas.

Link abandonó la tienda, queriendo evadir la situación por unos momentos. No soportaba ver la encrucijada donde estaba sometida la joven exorcista de 'Crow'. Realmente no deseaba seguir viéndola esforzarse por contener sus lágrimas. Siempre pensó que ésa clase de muestras sentimentales jamás le llegarían a afectar, pero (quisiera o no) le afectaban por dentro. Sería mejor enterrar ése sentimentalismo tan estúpido muy profundo en su mente y que jamás volviera a salir.

Justo después de ésa corta plática con Tevak, Link volvió a donde Allen estaba dormido, y entonces comenzó a verlo agitarse muy violentamente en sus sueños, comenzando a jadear pesadamente, su cara a contorsionada en terror, moverse de un lado a otro y ciñendo entre sus manos las sábanas con dureza. Link decidió interferir para despertarlo, ¿aún podía decir que no se preocupaba por él? No, ya no podía.

Después de quedarse parado (debido a que la silla se rompió misteriosamente) vigilando a Allen e intentaba calmarlo, volvió a preguntar acerca de la pesadilla que tuvo, con el mayor tacto que le fue posible a su insensible corazón.

–Es acerca de Lenalee Lee ¿cierto? Te escuché decir su nombre.–mencionó Link, a pesar de que sabía que no convenía sacar a flote de nuevo ésas imágenes que tenía Allen en la cabeza.

–Yo… Soñé que algo horrible sucedía Link… No sé qué hacer…

–¿Es el 14vo Noé?

–No lo sé…–mintió Allen, lo cual no sirvió en contra de Link, ya sabía que se trataba de ése sujeto.

–Escúchame, Allen. Cualquier cosa que suceda contigo la tengo que saber, especialmente si algo sucede concierne al 14vo Noé. Es por ésa razón la cual se me dio el trabajo de supervisarte. Por el bien de los demás y por el tuyo, tienes que decirme qué ocurre contigo.–explicó seriamente el joven rubio.

–Déjame en paz… quisiera estar solo unos momentos…–dijo Allen, aún temblando, cobijándose entre sus sábanas como un niño miedoso.

–No te portes como un niñito. Confronta tu situación en vez de evadirla.–replicó Link, ahora más exasperado y molesto.

Allen no respondió, ensimismado dentro de su burbuja imaginaria que lo protegía del mundo exterior.

–¡De nuevo estás haciéndolo! Deja de cegarte de la realidad, Allen.–exclamó, perdiendo toda paciencia con el chico albino, le agarró bruscamente del hombro, y Allen se movía como un muñeco desmadejado.–Sólo te abres si te conviene, pero las cosas más importantes las tienes que guardar dentro de tu cabeza. No quieres afrontar tus propios problemas, porque tú crees que sólo lastimarás a los demás.

–Link… déjame solo ¿quieres?

–Piensas que haces esto por el bien de los demás, pero en realidad estás siendo egoísta. Todo mundo se preocupa por ti, y tú sólo quieres esconder tus problemas porque te crees capaz de controlarlo tú solo.–Link ciñó con más fuerza de la necesaria el hombro de Walker.–No quieres aceptar la realidad, tú no puedes sostenerte solo. Quieres hacerlo todo tú solo, pero la verdad es que así jamás vas a poder.

–Déjame.–arrebató Allen enrollándose aún más en las sábanas. Link suspiró, rindiéndose por la infantil actitud del muchacho. En ésta situación no sabía qué debía de hacer.

Salió por unos minutos de la tienda. Ya estaba por amanecer. Pero existía una sensación dentro de su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo. No podía calmarse siquiera a sí mismo, con tantos sentimientos fluyendo tan violentos dentro de su conciencia. Odiaba éste sentir.

* * *

–El Señor Blair fue encontrado muerto el día de hoy en su habitación. Fue asesinado.

Komui no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa en cuanto escuchó la reciente noticia. Y todavía no le servían la primera taza de café en el día. Bridget Fay también parecía sorprendida por sus propias palabras. El informe era bastante corto, ya que hacía tan sólo unos minutos que se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del hombre.

–Fue hallado con todos sus órganos internos fuera de su cuerpo, pero… parece que el cuerpo ha quedado intacto.–los oídos del Supervisor vibraron con ésta afirmación. Recuerdos desagradables llegaron a su mente con ésa mención. Cuerpos de exorcistas que no tenían herida alguna, pero órganos vitales habían desaparecido. No le costó trabajo pensar cuál sería el principal sospechoso de éste asesinato.

–¿Alguien ha estado vigilando la prisión del Ex Noé Tyki Mikk?–preguntó Komui al siguiente instante. Sin duda, éste método de matar sólo le pertenecía a aquel miembro de la Familia de Noé, pero era imposible. ¿No se suponía que sus poderes habían desaparecido por completo? Komui Lee pensaba que ahora ninguna cosa era imposible.

–Supervisor Komui.–y más rápido de lo que tardó la señorita Fay en tratar de contestar, llegó con pasos estrepitosos el Jefe se Sección de Ciencias, Reever Wenham hasta la puerta de la oficina del supervisor. No tenía buena cara.–Tenemos un problema. Ha desaparecido la muestra de la sangre del Noé. Buscamos por toda la Sección, nadie lo ha tomado y no lo encontramos en ninguna parte.

Era suficiente. Todo estaba pasando a favor de sus suposiciones. Todo apuntaba a que Tyki Mikk recuperó su poder de Noé y había asesinado en forma de venganza a su interrogante, el Señor Blair. Pero había una cosa que no cuadraba del todo: si Tyki había estado todo ése tiempo en su prisión, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, de ninguna forma pudo haber obtenido ésa sustancia resguardada en la Sección de Ciencias para obtener de nuevo sus poderes. No había forma de explicarlo, a menos que…

–Reever, ¿cuál fue la última vez que tomaron una muestra de la sangre de Noé?

–La semana pasada, el viernes, antes de que los exorcistas partieran a Sudamérica… Un momento, Komui.–Reever pareció haber captado bien los pensamientos del Supervisor. Una expresión perturbada y horrorizada invadió el rostro del Jefe de Sección.–… Allen Walker fue a hablar conmigo la noche antes de su ida… ¿no estaré pensando que…? No, ¡es imposible! Todo el tiempo que estuvo en el departamento de ciencias yo estuve hablando con él… ¿cómo?

Allen Walker, el exorcista que se convertiría en el 14vo Noé. Aunque dicho personaje había traicionado al bando enemigo de la Orden Oscura, seguía siendo un Noé ¿cierto? Si nadie tomara en cuenta de que el Músico era traidor del Conde Milenario, muchos dirían que fue él quien ayudó a Tyki Mikk a recuperar sus poderes. Era lógico pensar que fuera así. Pero ¿por cuál razón?

Komui fue a la escena del asesinato. Aún estaba fresca. El horrible hedor de los órganos de un hombre mayor de cincuenta años infestaban toda la habitación. El Señor Blair había sido enviado por el Vaticano para interrogar especialmente a Tyki Mikk, y sus métodos eran un tanto 'rudos', y era normal pensar que el asesino buscó vengarse de ése hombre. Aún así, sacarle a un hombre todos sus órganos mientras aún vivía… ésa era una crueldad sin nombre.

Fueron también a revisar los calabozos subterráneos de los Cuarteles. La celda donde su suponía que estaba Tyki Mikk estaba vacía, las cadenas habían quedado ahí sin ser forzadas. Lo único que quedaba ahí era el olor a humanidad que dejó el prisionero en su estadía. Aparentemente había escapado hacía casi un día. De nada serviría poner el alerta al Cuartel, ya que en todo ése tiempo él ya había escapado del alcance de sus captores. Komui no evitó darle una regañada muy severa al guardia de la celda.

Ahora había un nuevo asunto a tratar. Si había sido el Músico quien ayudó a Tyki Mikk a salir de su prisión, entonces significaba que el 14vo Noé ya había despertado. Komui lo pensó detenidamente, no deseaba imaginar que todo este tiempo el Músico estuvo actuando como el exorcista y había burlado toda la vigilancia que se le había impuesto. Pero había algo más que pensaba: Si supuestamente el Músico era una 'amenaza' para la Orden Oscura, como había dicho el Auditor Leverrier… ¿porqué no había atacado ya a los exorcistas? Komui quería creer que ése personaje podía ser su aliado y no un enemigo al que tendrían que destruir. Si el 14vo Noé debía de ser destruido, entonces Allen Walker también lo sería.

Aún así, tendría que tomar sus precauciones. Leverrier no tardaría en enterarse de la situación actual y tomaría cartas en el asunto. Así, el Supervisor Lee debería de adelantarse para que todo saliera un poco menos peor.

* * *

Suspiró enfadado, mirando su reflejo en ése sucio espejo. Odiaba y gruñía mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de ésa horrible mancha roja de carne que cicatrizaba justo bajo su pezón derecho. La herida aún no sanaba por completo, todavía podía ver el blanco hueso de su costilla asomarse entre la carne que todavía se regeneraba a su ritmo lento.

Últimamente se había acostumbrado a tomar analgésicos, que durante toda su estadía en la Orden Oscura se había negado a probar para sedar el dolor físico. Ahora, avergonzado de su debilidad, reconocía que no soportaba tanto dolor. Los analgésicos servían para calmar en constante ardor que entumecía su cuerpo, pero no lograba curar ése asqueroso sentir en su corazón.

Ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Desde que Ai Kanda llegó a los Cuarteles, lo único que hubo en su cabeza fueron dolores inexplicables, congojas que creyó reprimir años atrás, vagos recuerdos de los que él sentía no ser propietario. La mujer a la que él llamaba 'madre' era probablemente la única persona que él podía de verdad culpar por toda su situación. Sus sentimientos, esos jodidos sentimientos lo habían degradado hasta éste nivel de debilidad.

Tomó otro recipiente con pastillas, vació agua en un vaso y se tragó otras tres, y no sintió diferencia alguna… ¿qué demonios le sucedía?

–¿Kanda? Es Lenalee, traje tu desayuno.–dijo la voz detrás de la tela de su oscura tienda.

–Pasa.–se volvió a sentar, asegurándose de cubrir su pecho con una camisa nueva, una sencilla de color negro sin mangas.

–Buenos días. ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya sanaron tus heridas?–ella siempre tan encantadora, incluso cuando la situación no lo requería. Pero bueno, Lenalee era Lenalee y nada la podría cambiar.

–Estoy bien.–respondió a secas, mientras casi le arrebataba la bandeja con la comida a Lenalee. Qué bien, más pollo y manzanas.

–Parece que hoy andas con más energías.

–Y tu te ves más feliz.–Kanda se dio cuenta que otra vez habló de más, ¿porqué coño tuvo que darse cuenta de la cara feliz de ésa chica? Fue a darle la espalda, para ignorarla un rato.

–Bueno, Allen ya se ha recuperado de sus heridas desde ayer. Parece que, si hoy logra llegar el equipo de Tiedoll al campamento, nos iremos pronto de aquí…

–¿Qué miras?

–Es que… no puedo evitar verte, Kanda… espero que sea mi imaginación, pero te ves bastante más frágil que antes. Perdóname, no debería decirte eso, pero, desde que te has convertido en General, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Kanda trató de ignorarla lo más que pudo, masticando ruidosamente la pieza de manzana. Si ella continuaba hablando, hurgando en él, terminaría contestándole cosas que él no quería decir. Lenalee tenía un increíble poder para persuadirlo a él cuando ella se lo proponía.

–Mira, yo sé que tu madre está de algún modo relacionada con las pruebas que te hicieron. Preferiría no invadir tu privacidad, Kanda. Pero sé que algo malo está sucediendo. Como amiga me preocupo por ti, y quisiera saber qué sucede… tal vez así sabría qué puedo hacer por ti.

–Te diré. No andes de metiche en mis asuntos. Mejor aléjate lo más que puedas de mí.

–No digas eso. ¿Tu piensas que me quiero cruzar de brazos y contemplar en silencio cómo te…?–antes de terminar de protestar, la voz de Lenalee fue interrumpido por el zumbido mecánico de uno de los comunicadores. Revisando sus alrededores, Lenalee descubrió que el que sonaba era el de Kanda.–Podemos hablar de esto más tarde ¿esta bien?

Kanda sólo contestó dando una indicación con su mano para que ella se marchara mientras él iba a contestar la llamada de su comunicador. Aunque no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie del Cuartel ahora, haría lo que fuera para evadir a Lenalee, no quería que ella lo hiciera hablar de más otra vez.

–¿Qué sucede, Komui?

–Hola Kanda ¿qué tal todo? ¿cómo van las cosas en tus primeras misiones como General?–sonaba tan soñador como siempre, pero Kanda notaba cierta incomodidad en su voz.

–Del nabo.–contestó Kanda, conociendo bien ése fastidioso tono del Supervisor, actuando como si fuera un maldito bobo que no tenía idea de nada. Perfectamente sabía que su primera misión había sido un fracaso, pero sus intentos por aparentar que nada pasaba eran más que patéticos. Kanda jamás supo de qué forma podía estar Lenalee relacionada con ése Komui cuando resultaban ser tan diferentes... ambos eran irritantes a su propio modo.

–Bueno, bueno, no te pongas deprimido… ya habrán otras ocasiones mejores para ti.

–¿Vas a decirme ya de un puta vez para qué me llamaste, Komui? No estoy de humor para tus ridículas charlas.

–Lo siento… bien. Existe una cosa que tengo que pedirte, Kanda. Es algo muy importante y necesito que pongas mucha atención a lo que te diré.

­–¿Qué cosa?

–Acaba de ocurrir un asesinato en los Cuarteles Generales. El agente especializado en interrogación, el Señor Blair, fue asesinado por el Noé Tyki Mikk.–Kanda se congeló cerca del comunicador, atento a lo que venía a decir Komui.–Aparentemente el Noé fue ayudado por alguien a escapar de su celda y recuperar sus poderes… hasta ahora, el sospechoso principal de ayudar al Noé es Allen Walker. O mejor dicho, el 14vo.

­–¿… Tienen pruebas de que haya sido él…?

–Por el momento sólo tenemos un testimonio. Pero, si hubieras notado alguna anormalidad en Allen, algún comportamiento extraño…

–…No, nada.–Kanda sabía que algo malo andaba con el Moyashi, Allen Walker desde hacía algún tiempo, desde que se supo que él sería el 14vo Noé. No podía olvidar la plática que tuvo con él en Cusco, ésa petición suicida que trastornaba su sanidad a niveles catastróficos dentro de su cabeza. Pero ¿porqué?

–Si el 14vo Noé ha despertado, si resulta ser un peligro para los buscadores y exorcistas, Kanda, tienes que detenerlo. Puedes utilizar la violencia si es necesario, pero no lo mates…–Komui suspiró tristemente detrás del micrófono del comunicador.–No sabemos cuáles serían las razones del Músico para aniquilar al Conde Milenario. Podría resultarnos de gran ayuda si le dejamos vivir.

–Komui. No necesitas decirme eso.–dijo Kanda cortante.–Si eso hubiera sucedido, yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

–Mantente alerta, Kanda. No podemos estar seguros de qué cosas sería capaz de hacer el Músico. No conocemos su verdadera naturaleza.

–Está bien.

–No le digas de esto a nadie del campamento. No podemos dejar que se corra la voz de esto ¿de acuerdo?… Y una cosa más, prométeme que no matarás a Walker. Por favor, Kanda.

Kanda colgó la llamada sintiendo algo muy fuerte dentro de su pecho, incapaz de lograr moverse de donde se encontraba parado. Las palabras seguían aturdiéndolo, haciendo que mil pensamientos y recuerdos volvieran a su mente. Realmente no podía creer que por fin se diera de cuenta de algo. Por fin logró armar un rompecabezas en su corazón tras hacerse conciente de sus propios pensamientos y sus acciones, sus reacciones ante la situación.

Ahora sabía que no deseaba pelear a muerte con Allen Walker, aún si fuera el 14vo. Porque sabía que él aún no era el 14vo. Porque sabía que dentro de su corazón inconsciente, ése estúpido Moyashi bueno para nada era importante para él.

* * *

–…Así que, al menor movimiento sospechoso, no dudes en aprenderlo, inspector Link.–

–Sí, Señor.–respondió sin titubear y con la mayor formalidad a la voz de su superior al otro lado de la línea comunicadora.

Una vez que la señal desapareció, de inmediato el rostro de Howard Link cambió a un pesimismo espantoso. No podía creer la noticia que acababa de recibir, un asesinato, una posible conspiración, el 14vo Noé. Link se dio cuenta de que ahora él tendría la cara de idiota frente a todos los Cuarteles, la Central, incluso al Vaticano, por ser el baboso supervisor que no pudo ser capaz de detectar y reportar cada comportamiento extraño que presentara el joven Allen Walker. Lo peor de todo, es que Leverrier lo miraría con la cabeza en bajo, y eso sólo significaba el fin de todo su orgullo, su vida, toda su integridad.

Link estaba casi deshecho. No tenía palabras para describir sus propios pensamientos. Por culpa de su consideración humana hacia Allen Walker, por darle espacio, por haber descuidado su labor como inspector, ahora esto estaba ocurriendo. Pero ya había visto las señales, los presagios de el mal porvenir y nunca fue capaz de escribirlo, reportarlo. Había sido un estúpido al ser tan sutil con Walker, al dejarse encariñar por ése niño maldito.

¿Porqué demonios tenía que ocurrir esto? ¿Porqué ahora?

Entonces el joven inspector volvió a la tienda a revisar a Allen. Seguía dormido en su cama, amarrado por sí mismo en sábanas. Respiraba más tranquilo ahora. Se había apaciguado el miedo que sentía hacía horas atrás. Link se sintió tentado a despertarlo e interrogarlo. No pensaba en algo mejor. Pero se detuvo a sí mismo por alguna razón… ¿Acaso sentía miedo? ¿Miedo de verlo despertarse y darse cuenta que ése no era el chico llamado Allen Walker?

Iba a sentarse en una silla, pero… demonios, se acordó que la silla estaba rota. Link suspiró y decidió sentarse al borde de la cama que ocupaba Allen, observarlo mientras dormía. Tal vez procurando que él no tuviera otra terrible pesadilla como en la pasada madrugada. Pero el rostro del muchacho estaba en paz; podía distinguir cierta tristeza en sus facciones, pero él dormía tranquilamente, como un niño pequeño.

Entonces escuchó un estruendo afuera de la tienda, no lo suficientemente cerca para deducir de qué se trataba, pero a juzgar por los gritos que le siguieron al poderoso ruido, sabía que no era bueno.

–¡Akumas! ¡Es una emboscada!–gritó la voz masculina de un Buscador. Link entró en estado de alerta, instintivamente se levantó con brusquedad de la cama y volteó a ver de nuevo a Allen. Ahora no había más tiempo para pensarlo.

–¡Despierta, Allen! ¡Estamos siendo atacados!–exclamó Link, zarandeando sin delicadeza alguna al joven dormido. Éste emitió un leve gemido de molestia. Murmuró algo indescifrable mientras se tallaba la cara con su mano y en eso se despegó de la almohada.

–Ya voy, ya voy…–musitó roncamente Allen, su voz era tan baja que casi era irreconocible. Sin demasiada lentitud se levantó de la cama sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Link. Se puso las botas y la chaqueta del uniforme de exorcista, y Link sólo se le aproximó.

–¿Porqué tu ojo izquierdo no reaccionó al momento que los Akumas aparecieron?

Entonces Allen le volteó a mirar levemente, dejando a la vista su ojo izquierdo. Una especie de monóculo giratorio cubría su ojo. No era necesario explicar que sí había sentido a los Akumas.

Por un instante, algo dejó incómodo a Howard Link. Pero lo ignoró. Por un momento creyó ver un brillo dorado en los ojos de Allen. Pero su mente le jugó un truco, posiblemente.

Sin hablar, salió de la tienda. Afuera ya estaba Lenalee Lee, Winters Sokaro y Yuu Kanda dándole pelea a los nuevos enemigos mientras que Miranda Lotto se ocupaba de proteger a los Buscadores bajo el reducido campo creado por su Inocencia. Howard Link enseguida notó con horror la gravedad de la situación y su corazón se comenzó a agitar violentamente.

Habían docenas de ellos. Akumas con forma de ángeles demoníacos volando sobre ellos. Era una pesadilla vuelta realidad para todos. Con tan pocos exorcistas, sería imposible sobrevivir contra tantos Akumas de nivel 4. Aquí no podían ganar la batalla.

Aunque quebrantarían las reglas, Link sabía que Allen podría abrir un portal del Arca y organizar una retirada. Por el momento ésa era la mejor opción que tenían al alcance.

Se movió rápidamente para no ser aniquilado por un par de ésos Akumas. Vio que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer mas que darle ésa orden a Allen Walker. De todas maneras, éste era un buen motivo para romper las reglas.

Entonces notó algo que se le había escapado desde un principio. La tercera exorcista, Tevak, no estaba en el campo de batalla, y Madarao no estaba a salvo dentro del campo de Miranda Lotto. Esto lo alarmó mucho, y lo primero que llegó a pensar fue que ya habían sido atacados por el enemigo. Pero no, eso era imposible, tratándose de ella que era un miembro muy apreciado de 'Crow' y también una exorcista muy fuerte… Tevak no podía desaparecer así de fácil en el mapa. El otro punto que preocupaba a Link era Madarao, que había perdido sus brazos, él era el más vulnerable de todos.

Unos tres Akumas comenzaron a disparar rayos de energía en contra de él y volvió a correr para evitarlos.

–¡Imbécil! ¿Qué no eres un exorcista también? ¡Defiéndete!–exclamó la voz del general Sokaro, que se vio forzado a interferir en el combate antes de que Howard Link fuera a morir súbitamente de un disparo.

Sí, él ahora era un exorcista también. Pero desde que se había convertido, nunca llegó a actuar como tal. Ni siquiera había activado en batalla su arma Anti Akuma. Y estaba conciente que tal vez malgastar su vida así era un desperdicio imperdonable. ¿Para qué fue que se decidió convertir en un tercer exorcista, en primer lugar? Tal vez para poner orgulloso a ése hombre tan admirable a quien él había asistido por años. Pero todo eso se iría a la basura, porque la razón por la cual se hizo exorcista ya no le quedaba ni a él mismo clara. Si iba a evitar absorber Akumas, entonces ¿para qué se hizo esto?

Iba a tener que hacerlo, si no quería quedarse ahí como un imbécil que no hacía nada de nada para ayudar en la batalla. Tenía que hacer esto, aún si Allen Walker jamás lo perdonaba por cometer acto tan atroz. Aunque fuera un acto arriesgado para él que ni siquiera había absorbido a un solo Akuma, jamás antes alguno de los terceros exorcistas habían absorbido a un Akuma del nivel 4.

Un poco titubeante al principio, sujetó con su mano el brazo izquierdo donde habían implantado ésa dolorosa arma Anti Akuma. La activaría, absorbería a los Akumas que pudiera y ya tendría una razón para estar en este lugar. No sabía qué le pasaría a su cuerpo si intentaba hacer esto, pero tomaría ése riesgo, por tan imprudente que fuera a ser realmente.

Pero antes de siquiera activarla por completo observó a lo lejos, entre la ruda batalla de Lenalee contra un par de esos Akumas, y al general Kanda tratando de rebanar a uno que volaba muy cerca de él, vio a Tevak, ella tenía su brazo activado, una especie de vorágine brillante que chupaba desde la palma deforme de su mano a todo Akuma que se acercaba. Había algo extraño en ella, ésa muchacha rubia que se esforzaba demasiado por hacer su trabajo. Un aura que la rodeaba inspiraba cierto miedo a Link. Esto no era normal. Algo malo había sucedido.

Sorpresivamente ella terminó absorbiendo a todos esos Akuma de nivel 4, que fueron en total seis de ellos. Ella jadeaba agotada tratando de no caerse sobre sus rodillas, mientras que los demás exorcistas la miraban con asombro, incluso los Akumas que seguían vivos se detuvieron por unos segundos, estupefactos de lo que acababan de ver. Link se dio cuenta que el poder y capacidad de Tevak habían crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que estuvieron en batalla.

De repente, Link se sintió un tanto horrorizado, dándose cuenta de la naturaleza de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Algo espantoso sucedió.

–Tevak… No fuiste capaz… ¿o sí?–Link se aproximó a ella, que, ahora que veía su rostro se cerca notaba la cólera y la tristeza marcando su joven rostro. Entonces dedujo que ella había hecho algo terrible. Link fue a tomarla de los hombros, verla de cara a cara.

–Sin sus brazos, ya no tenía utilidad alguna. Él despertó, me rogó que lo hiciera, Link. Él lloró porque yo lo hiciera…–murmuró con su voz apagada.–Por él, tengo que completar el proyecto de los Terceros Exorcistas…

–¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?… Por Dios, era tu propio hermano… Tú sabes que absorbiéndolo acabas destruyendo su alma ¿no?–la voz del inspector Link, increíblemente, temblaba con las palabras que decía. Tevak ni le miró a los ojos, rechazando ésa mirada.

–Yo sólo cumplí su voluntad. Nada más.–Tevak se apartó de él y volvió a activar su brazo izquierdo en otra dirección.–Ahora que soy más fuerte, puedo ser una mejor exorcista, puedo acabar con más Akumas y continuaré progresando el proyecto de los Terceros Exorcistas.

Tras terminar de hablar, una nueva presencia oscura tensó más el campo de batalla. Y para el mayor de los colmos, ambos exorcistas se percataron que la presencia estaba justo a un par de metros de ellos. Link volteó a ver por un segundo sólo para confirmar que sus temores eran correctos.

–Entonces estos son los Terceros Exorcistas.–musitó una voz femenina, Link recordó aquella voz, perteneciente a una mujer con quien se había enfrentado antes en Paris.–¿No había uno más de ustedes? Recuerdo que le corté ambos brazos en batalla.

Eso hizo a Link recordarla, ésa mujer que era de la familia de Noé, podía transformar sus brazos en látigos punzantes. Seguro había hecho eso para cortarle los brazos a Madarao. Sintió un ascenso de rabia llegar a su cabeza, pero era Tevak quien estaba mucho peor que él.

–Maldita seas…–gruñó entre dientes la exorcista.

–Oh, entonces mi teoría era correcta. Ustedes tienen células Akuma en su cuerpo. Pueden fortalecerse al devorar Akumas, pero parece que también es el mismo caso con devorar a uno de los suyos… ¿te comiste a tu compañero, quizás porque le quité su arma Anti Akuma?

–¡MALDITA!–sin medir su prudencia, Tevak se alzó al ataque en contra de la mujer de Noé.

Sin mucha dificultad, ésta logró zafarse de su alcance, porque se convirtió en agua. Link trató de no perder de vista el líquido en el que se transformó la Noé, pues predecir su próximo movimiento podía salvarles la vida.

–Me gustaría jugar contigo, pero para ti tenemos planes diferentes, exorcista. Quiero hacer un experimento contigo.–dijo la voz, que ahora parecía haberse distanciado de los dos agentes de 'Crow'.

–Experimento… ¿de qué está hablando?–murmuró Link, pero vio que Tevak se había alejado de él.

–¿Dónde está ésa maldita Noé? Juro que la voy a destazar cuando la encuentre.–decía Tevak, ahora su cara estaba llena de lágrimas involuntarias, frustrada, completamente fuera de sí misma. Link no podía creer que ésa era la muchacha que hacía unas horas lo estaba regañando por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Ahora ella estaba consumida por la ira, y Link realmente no la podía culpar.

–Espera ahí, Tevak. No puedes arriesgarte a atacar así no más…

–¡Ésa mujer fue quien mató a Madarao! ¿Esperas a que me quede tranquila por eso?–gritó Tevak a Link, totalmente histérica, roja de los sentimientos feroces que la manipulaban como una muñeca.

Pero la discusión y la ira rápidamente fueron reemplazados por el miedo. Pasó tan rápido que Link no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió que gritaría de terror por la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos. El corazón se le detuvo y su piel se erizó, incapaz de siquiera moverse.

Un Akuma de nivel 4 había llegado de la nada. Éste era mucho más grande a comparación de otros que tenían el tamaño de duendes, y su apariencia era mucho más monstruosa y hambrienta de sangre que los demás. A éste le salían tentáculos por el pecho y la espalda, y parecía tener una fauces bestiales en medio de su pecho, con colmillos filosos y demás. Tevak no pudo siquiera darse cuenta cuando fue atrapada por los tentáculos de éste monstruo.

Ésa boca monstruosamente grande tragó pedazos grandes de carne, pero el ruido del desmembramiento, el quebrar de los huesos, el despedazamiento de las fibras de sus músculos… era insoportable. Link no podía seguir mirando, no quería seguir escuchando. Aunque ella no estuviera gritando, hizo un esfuerzo por cubrir sus oídos. No, ni siquiera eso servía. Con tres de sus cinco sentidos podía sentir la muerte de ésa muchacha. Y lo peor de todo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Link sabía cuando no podía ganar una batalla, conocía su lugar y sabía qué hacer. En este caso, las dos últimas cosas estaban borradas de su mente.

* * *

–¡Son demasiados!–Kanda hacía un esfuerzo por no ser matado por los Akumas que le llegaban por todas partes. Ya habían matado a dos de los Buscadores del campamento, y con ellos habían aumentado su excitación a la carnicería que planeaban hacer con los exorcistas.

–¡Ése Akuma de allá! ¡Acaba de comerse a un Tercer Exorcista!–gritó Sokaro, que no tenía menos dificultades para acabar con los Akumas. Kanda fijó su vista en aquella nueva bestia que parecía haberse hecho de un sangriento festín… y Howard Link estaba demasiado cerca de ése como para pretender salir vivo de ahí.

El general Kanda rápidamente se aproximó, con un veloz corte de Mugen evitó que aquellos extraños tentáculos alcanzaran al joven inspector Link.

–¿Quieres que te maten, infeliz?–farfulló el japonés mientras lo empujaba lejos del peligro, pero también tuvo que sacarse a sí mismo del alcance de ése Akuma.

–Había un Noé hace unos segundos en este lugar. Su objetivo son los Terceros Exorcistas.–dijo secamente Link, recuperándose del reciente impacto visual que sufrió al ver cómo mataban a su compañera.–Parece que quiere que aquel Akuma los devore.

–Entonces ¿ése Akuma pudo devorarse a la chica para fortalecerse?… Maldición.–Kanda apartó más su distancia junto a Link. Si ése Akuma seguía fortaleciéndose, entonces evolucionaría tarde o temprano a un nivel superior.

Había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, y en especial se trataba del Moyashi, Allen Walker. Él peleaba contra los Akumas que podía, sin ayuda de nadie, y con una facilidad sorprendente. Cuando los Akumas se le acercaban para atacar, por unos segundos se volvían lentos, se detenían antes de realizar su ataque, como si dudaran en hacerlo; con esto, Allen aprovechaba para destazarlos con la espada de mandoble que era su Inocencia.

Y esto era de lo más curioso. Hacía unos segundos, la mujer exorcista, Tevak absorbió a los Akumas que encontró a su paso, lo que significaba que las almas de sus cuerpos no se salvaban. Normalmente Allen hubiera montado un drama espectacular cuando sucedía esto… pero ésta vez, lo ignoró todo en lo absoluto. Kanda no pudo evitar sentir que esto era extraño.

Entre disparos y cuchillas brillantes, finalmente, por milagro, casi todos los Akumas habían sido destruidos, excepto por uno, que había escapado sorpresivamente del lugar. El Akuma que se había comido a la exorcista Tevak.

Todos no pudieron evitar sentirse frustrados y lamentados, el no poder haberla ayudado, y tal vez Link era quien peor se sentía, pues él era quien estuvo más cerca de ella a la hora de su muerte sin poder hacer nada para frenar ése final prematuro. Esto quedaría en su conciencia para siempre. Link trató de irse a otro lado, para que nadie lo pudiera ver cómo vomitaba. Seguro se lo tuvo guardado desde que presenció la horrible muerte de su compañera.

Y lo peor de todo, era el horror que sentían al saber que ahora los Akumas avanzados era capaces de devorar a los terceros exorcistas para aumentar su poder. Ésta información era sumamente importante para la Orden Oscura, y por el bien de esos exorcistas, debían de hacerles saber este monstruoso detalle.

–Necesitamos retirarnos de aquí. El General Tiedoll no tardará en llegar a éste punto, así que se abrirá un portal del Arca cuanto antes.

Allen, silenciosamente obedeció la orden dada, y el aire de partió, abriéndose las puertas luminosas que llevarían a todos al interior del Arca.

–Tendremos que esperar algunas horas más aquí hasta su llegada, los que estén más heridos váyanse se inmediato al interior con la Inocencia.

Los buscadores que tenían heridas más graves fueron a obedecer y entraron en las puertas del Arca. Winters Sokaro también tenía varias heridas muy profundas en su cuerpo, por lo que con dificultad se llevó a sí mismo dentro del Arca, quejándose se la mala imagen de su condición. Miranda Lotto se encontraba bien, pero estaba exhausta por usar demasiado su energía en la batalla, pero decidió quedarse con los demás por más tiempo.

Kanda no había recibido demasiadas heridas en su batalla, pero se sentía físicamente agotado. Lenalee estaba igual, y por eso optó sentarse unos segundos en el suelo. De Allen no se sabía cuál era su condición actual, pero seguramente no había obtenido heridas mayores. Link permaneció apartado de los demás, seguro que no quería seguir hablando de la situación, de la horrenda tragedia.

–¿Qué pasó con Madarao?

–También… fue devorado.

Todos quedaron en un luctuoso silencio. Dos exorcistas perdidos en una batalla. ¿Hubiera valido la pena salvar las Inocencias al precio de las vidas de esos exorcistas? Sólo podían esperar a que Froi Tiedoll y su equipo llegaran sanos y salvos con la Inocencia y los Buscadores, sólo así tanta pérdida hubiera valido la pena.

El atardecer era gris y oscuro, y comenzaba a hacerse frío, el viento soplaba sutilmente sobre las hojas de los árboles y un olor a húmedo estaba impregnando el ambiente. Llovería dentro de poco, todos adivinaban. Los Buscadores que quedaban con los exorcistas improvisaron unas tiendas simples, para que se refugiaran dentro de estas cuando lloviera. Cada exorcista estaba muy apartado de cada uno, pues evitarían hablar por un rato.

Entonces Kanda vio al Moyashi pasarle de largo, parecía concentrado en irse con Lenalee. Pero en eso, Kanda recordó lo que Komui le dijo esta mañana. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia con el chico, así que por alguna razón decidió llamarle.

–Eh, Moyashi.–llamó el japonés. Pero jamás le contestaron. Allen siguió encaminándose hacia la muchacha exorcista reposando en el suelo.–Moyashi idiota.–volvió a decir, pero el resultado fue igual. Yuu Kanda entonces supo que algo andaba mal.

En esos momentos los exorcistas estaban muy alejados del resto de los Buscadores y del inspector Link. Lenalee Lee estaba tratando de reponerse del cansancio. Se sentía mal por la pérdida de Madarao y Tevak, sobre todo por la forma en la que tuvieron que morir esos dos. Simplemente era horrible. Ella vio a Allen aproximarse sin prisa hacia ella, con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro, pero le sonrió muy tristemente, extendiéndole la mano para ofrecerle que se pusiera de pie.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Lenalee?–preguntó Allen con su suave voz. La muchacha asintió y trató de sonreír un poco. Apenas iba a rozar sus dedos para agarrar su mano. Pero un movimiento repentino hizo a Allen retroceder.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Kanda?–exclamó Lenalee un tanto asustada en cuanto vió que la katana desenvainada del japonés había intentado cortar a Allen. La cara de éste tenía sorpresa y enojo juntos.

–No te le acerques.–dictó Kanda son severidead, mirando con ojos asesinos a Allen Walker, que intentaba no ser matado por su 'compañero'.

–¿Qué sucede contigo, Kanda? No hice nada malo.–protestó Allen, evidentemente molesto por el ataque sin justificar del exorcista nipón que seguía apuntándole amenazadoramente con Mugen.

–No juegues. A mi no me puedes engañar.–gruñó Kanda.

–¿De qué estás hablando?–preugntó Allen, intentando mantener su postura, mostrando ambas manos para demostrar que no tenía con qué atacar a su amenazante.

–¡Explícate, Kanda! ¿Porqué de repente quisiste atacar a Allen?–exigió Lenalee poniéndose sola de pie.

–Lenalee, no te le acerques a ése tipo. Él ya no es quien tú crees.–dijo Kanda seriamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al albino, que de repente cambió su mirada de sorpresa a algo más serio.

–¿Perdiste los cabales, idiota? Yo soy Allen.–respondió el exorcista, enseñando los dientes en una expresión de molestia.

–¡Deja de mentir!–espetó el samurai, acercándose más con Mugen hacia el cuello de 'Allen'. Kanda era bueno para detectar mentirosos, bien sabía Lenalee.

En eso, la seriedad del rostro de 'Allen' cambió radicalmente a una sonrisa retorcida, un payaso que reconocía su propia derrota con gracia. En eso, se escuchó una leve risita que puso a Lenalee con el pulso frío, y ése tono provenía de 'Allen'. Alzó su cara para dejarse mirar por los dos exorcistas. Notaron los dos con horror que los ojos alguna vez color gris del muchacho, ahora era color oro.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta, podría saber?–preguntó en un tono completamente diferente al anterior, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Él siempre me responde cuando le llamo 'Moyashi'. Para querer pretender que eras él, hubieras tomado en cuenta ése detalle, 14vo.–respondió Kanda con severidad. Cuando Lenalee escuchó el nombre de '14vo', juró que iba a desplomarse ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Allen… no…–Lenalee cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo. Perpleja de la situación.

–Ya veo, mi error. Lo siento.–dijo simplemente 'Allen'.–Ahora que me descubriste ¿qué quieres que haga, pequeño Kanda? ¿Quieres que te de un premio?

Antes que Kanda se lo pudiera esperar, vió cómo sólo la punta de Mugen penetró en el hombro derecho de 'Allen'. Todo sucedió tan rápido y tan confuso. Pero de alguna manera, él agarró el rostro del samurai. Fue demasiado extraño lo siguiente, pues por un segundo que se descuidó Kanda, la boca del chico se pegó contra la suya. Lo siguiente que hizo fue patearlo la más fuerte que pudo para alejarlo de sí. Lenalee emitió un gemido de sorpresa y angustia.

–¿Qué coño sucede contigo?–gritó asqueado Kanda mientras trataba desesperadamente limpiarse la boca de aquel contacto tan desagradable, tan humillante. El chico se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo de la risa.

–Debiste ver tu cara de sorpresa. Fue muy graciosa.–rió en carcajadas el 14vo mientras se reincorporaba del suelo, limpiándose la tierra de la ropa negra.

–Maldito degenerado infeliz.–gruñó Kanda, que continuaba escupiendo en el suelo por el asco de ésa 'muestra de afecto'.

–No te enojes. Yo no soy tu enemigo, pequeño Kanda.–canturreó el poseído sin dejar de sonreírle cínicamente. Nadie podría creerle a una cara como ésa. Se levantó del suelo, haciendo una especie de tambaleo parecida a la de un hombre borracho.–Yo no estoy aquí para pelearme contigo ni con nadie.

Él se examinó con su mano derecha la herida en su hombro, poco profunda, hecha anteriormente por la punta de Mugen, estaba sangrando profusamente, pero él no daba muestras de dolor, es más, parecía fascinado con el color carmesí de 'su propia' sangre.

–No me jodas. Sé que mientes.–contestó Kanda, manteniendo su guardia a la ofensiva a cualquier movimiento que hiciera su nuevo enemigo.

–Ya te dije que te calmes. Ya de demostré que no soy tu enemigo.–sonrió el Músico, dejando sus manos a la vista, como señal de rendición.–¿Desde cuando uno le da un besito a su enemigo?

Esto fue suficiente para provocar más a Kanda. Dominado por una rabia irracional, fue con Mugen a atacar a su enemigo.

–¡Detente por favor, Kanda!–exclamó una quebrada Lenalee atrás de él, presenciando a lágrima viva toda la escena. Casi como una orden, el joven Kanda se detuvo a tiempo, que estuvo a punto de empalar con su katana la cara de su objetivo. Apenas logró desviarse, rozando con la filosa vaina de la espada la mejilla derecha del Música, que no se había movido un centímetro de donde estaba. Unas gotitas rojas comenzaron a brotar de la piel tocada por el corte.

–Bien hecho.–musitó con dulzura 'Allen', dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a la chica exorcista que todavía miraba perturbada la escena, echada sobre sus rodillas.–Mi hermosa Lenalee.

Sin que Kanda supiera reaccionar, 'Allen' se movió a un lado y lo pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a pie hacia la muchacha triste.–Permíteme limpiar esas lágrimas.–dijo el Músico, casi como un incierto gesto de gentileza. Pero eso volvió a despertar la alerta de Kanda.

Antes que él se acercara un paso más a ella, se sintió otro sonido electrizante y horrible que hizo a Lenalee gemir y cerrar sus ojos, haciéndola rezar que esto fuera un mal sueño. El brillo de Mugen había atravesado la carne viva del Músico, un hombro izquierdo, el mismo que hirió con anterioridad. Pero el único que no tenía un rostro perturbado era el mismo Músico.

–Vaya, vaya.–tarareo infantilmente el ente que poseía a Allen Walker, con su derecha tocó sin pudor alguno la punta afilada y ensangrentada de sí mismo de la espada japonesa.–Evitaste mi punto vital con la intención de no matarme ¿verdad, pequeño Kanda?–murmuró el muchacho albino volteando a mirar al atacante que aún sostenía con firmeza la katana contra su hombro. Le envió una sencilla sonrisa.–Esto debe de significar que quieres mucho a 'Allen' ¿cierto?

–Maldito bastardo…–Kanda le miraba con un odio infinito, pero también la duda estaba cercando su razonamiento ¿Porqué falló en matarlo?

–Está bien. 'Allen' también te quiere mucho.–dijo esto, mientras avanzaba un paso para librarse de la cuchilla que tenía empalado su hombro. Más sangre salió, y Kanda se quedó quieto, perturbado por la nueva mirada de oro que el 14vo le enviaba.–Pero veo que no te puedo convencer de que yo no soy tu enemigo… ¿debería de darte otro besito para persuadirte, pequeño Kanda?–su mirada era sombría, un aura espantosa y llena de terror rodeaba a 'Allen', y no sólo Lenalee, sino Kanda la notaba con un miedo incontrolable en sus corazones.

–Por favor, detente.–lloraba la chica exorcista, internamente destrozada, rogando que esto no fuera cierto, deseando con desesperación que esto no fuera mas que una ilusión. Lamentablemente, así no era la cosa.

Antes que Kanda pudiera siquiera reaccionar, una mano agarró su largo cabello, jalándolo con velocidad hacia la cara de ése demonio desconocido que violaba sentimientos indeseables que habitaban en lo profundo de su alma. Una vez más para su horror, sus labios se unieron de nuevo con ésa boca que le recibió violentamente como una bestia hambrienta. Siendo su cavidad bucal completamente violada, un tremendo dolor en sus huesos le siguió del agrio sabor de su propia sangre.

De golpe sus bocas se separaron, él siendo arrojado a la tierra sin delicadeza alguna. El dolor era desgarrador, y la fuente de su sangre brotaba sin piedad fuera de su boca, mientras que, Kanda con su mano notó un horrible y doloroso vacío en quijada inferior. Lenalee gritó horrorizada cuando el 14vo escupió algo al suelo, un pedazo rojo y grande de tejidos, que resultaban ser varios dientes y parte de las encías. Y la herida era latente, palpitante, desangrándose incontrolablemente de la boca del japonés.

Después, Kanda alzó la cara, mirando con una mezcla de odio, impotencia, miedo, sorpresa y rabia a la sonrisa roja que desfiguraba el rostro de Allen Walker. Sostuvo con más fuerza a Mugen en su mano mientras que con la otra intentaba frenar el sangrado de su dentadura despedazada.

–¡BASTA!–gritó Lenalee a lo lejos presenciando con pudor la escena. Kanda se levantó sobre sus rodillas nuevamente, con su katana se ayudó a ponerse de pie, siendo que el dolor le había dejado con los sentidos nublados, confundidos. 'Allen' comenzó a reír igual que un guasón.

–¿Quieres seguir peleando conmigo?–murmuró el poseído mirándo con sus penetrantes ojos de oro al samurai.–Pensarás mal de mí, pero aquí yo no soy tu enemigo... si sigues atacándome así, podré arrancarte algo más que sólo tus lindos dientecitos, pequeño Kanda.–dijo nuevamente con una cruel sonrisa torcida.

Sin entender por completo las palabras del 14vo, el japonés se puso de pie, alzando su katana de forma amenazadora, pero sus brazos temblaban de forma ridícula, como si aquel extraño miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo. Algo en él comenzaba a aflorar junto al dolor que le rompía el alma. ¿Mataría al sujeto que tenía enfrente o al final sería incapaz?

Kanda supo que rompería una promesa el día de hoy.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno... realmente no sé qué decir de éste capítulo Quise agregarle muchas cosas a la vez, pero me salió muy cargado y no estoy del todo satisfecha con él. Aunque sí, me dieron muchas ganas de hacer escenas sangrientas. Lo siento para quienes eran simpatizantes de Tevak y Madarao, y debí de poner en las advertencias de allá arriba que iban a morir algunos personajes, pero quería que fuera sorpresa... y sus muertes fueron inevitables. No tengo nada en contra de los personajes, pero sus muertes eran necesarias.**

**Y sí, de acuerdo, me dejé llevar en la escena de Kanda con el 14vo, pero me dejé inspirar por la película de 'El Dragón Rojo' (que, por cierto, está buenísima), y la cosa se me salió de mi abstinencia. Me disculpo con quienes hayan sido perturbados por ésa escena.**

**Dejando todo lo demás, les agradezco su tiempo y atención. Gracias por leerme. Dios los bendiga a todos xD**


	17. Juegos Dañinos

**_Aviso: Edité la última parte del capítulo anterior, agregándole nuevas líneas y párrafos. Les sugiero que vayan a leérlos para que no se pierdan del detalle ;D . Gracias por su atención._**

* * *

**Decimoséptima Noche: Juegos Dañinos.**

Fueron dos días oscuros para Rumania. El ministro inglés, Sheryl Kamelot había sido acompañado por su esposa, Tricia, fueron ambos atacados por algún supuesto terrorista rumano. Eso es lo que decían los periódicos. Tricia de Kamelot murió al ser víctima de un disparo de pistola. Esto terminó cancelando la conferencia entre el ministro Kamelot y los ministros de Rumania. Las palabras iban se sobra. Obviamente, por el infame carácter vengativo del ministro inglés, una nueva guerra se aproximaba. Y con más guerras, llegaban más tragedias.

Pero habían dos vigilantes que ya conocían algo más de la verdad de estos acontecimientos. Sabían que esto ya estuvo planeado de algún modo. Siendo los Bookman aliados con los exorcistas, conocían la verdadera naturaleza de la situación. Un Akuma obró para asesinar a la mujer del ministro. Y aquel ministro, tenía que estar relacionado con el Conde Milenario y, en específico, con un miembro de la familia de Noé.

–Sheryl Kamelot… Road Kamelot. No puede tratarse de una simple coincidencia.

–Obviamente no, Lavi.–asintió el viejo Bookman mientras ambos pretendían leer el periódico junto al árbol, siendo sólo un par de desconocidos para el resto de la gente que les pasara de cerca.–Lo más correcto en pensar sería que él mismo fuera un Noé. He investigado un poco acerca de éste Sheryl Kamelot. No hay mucha información disponible de él, pero se menciona frecuentemente que tiene una hija adoptada. Sería muy obvio pensar que se trata del miembro mayor de la familia, Road Kamelot.

–Sí, pero al fin y al cabo, logró su cometido. Más Akumas serán creados a partir de ahora. Su porcentaje podría duplicarse.

–Aún estás pensando en lo que dijo ése joven Noé de los Akumas ¿cierto?–mencionó el viejo, cambiando la página del periódico, aparentando su acostumbrada indiferencia.

–¿Y qué quieres que piense, abuelo?–desafió Lavi, frunciendo el entrecejo.–¿Qué esto es solamente un evento más que cambiará el curso de la humanidad? Sé que como Bookman, nuestro deber es observarlo nada más, pero… si las cosas continúan así, pronto dejarán de existir los Bookman al igual que los humanos. Simplemente siento que no puedo quedarme nada más a observar.

El viejo Bookman, por primera vez no supo cómo contestarle a su aprendiz. Era cierto lo que decía. No sólo como Bookman sino como exorcistas que eran, tenían la obligación de actuar en esta guerra. Aunque hubieron demasiadas guerras donde la existencia del ser humano estuvo en juego, el único deber que debía cargar un Bookman era el de observar, escribir la historia verdadera. Jamás podía interferir en ella, nunca.

Pero durante esta guerra ellos, con tal de mirar de cerca de los actores de la obra, tuvieron que hacerse soldados, participar en estas batallas, hacer contacto con los humanos. Hicieron todo aquello necesario para trabajar con la Orden Oscura y presenciar desde aquel punto de vista la guerra entre el bien y el mal. Lamentablemente, Lavi había roto el delgado muro entre su trabajo como observador y un soldado de Dios. No porque él de verdad creyera que había un Dios, sino que había por fin aceptado que los miembros de la Orden Oscura eran sus compañeros, sus amigos. Aquel era el resultado de haber tenido contacto con humanos por tanto tiempo. Estaba Komui, Yuu, Allen y Lenalee entre las personas que él había aprendido a ver como sus amigos, personas por quienes valía la pena sentir afecto.

Bookman, el viejo, por lo tanto no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto. Pero igualmente, no podía ignorar estos pensamientos, la situación tan preocupante y delicada a tratar. Bien sabía que ésta podía ser la última guerra que él podría registrar. No era su vejez o salud el punto a tratar, sino en general su tiempo restante de vida. También estaba el muchacho. Sabiendo lo que ahora sabían, tenían el conocimiento de que a la humanidad ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

–Los Akumas sobrevivirán 'un diluvio de tres días de oscuridad que borrará a la humanidad'. Ellos se supone que reemplazarán la vida de los seres humanos evolucionando a seres perfectos como dioses… Los humanos desaparecerán, eso significa que los Bookman correrán la misma suerte.

–Lo sé. Esta situación es complicada.

–Y el Arca de Noé sólo es un instrumento para construir la nueva utopía. El poder del Arca… yo pensaba que sólo servía para transportarse.

–Ya sabes que los registros del Arca son muy incompletos, faltos de detalles. El Arca será el asilo de los Akumas durante los días de oscuridad en la Tierra. Suponemos que el Conde querrá recuperar el Arca antes de la fecha del 'diluvio'.

–El problema, es que ni siquiera Tyki Mikk sabía cuando sería ése evento. Pero dijo que todos los apóstoles de Noé eran necesarios para dar inicio al cataclismo. ¿Significará que el 14vo también es un apóstol necesario para ése momento?

–No lo creo. El Conde del Milenio no hubiera asesinado a ése sujeto al momento de su traición si ése fuera el caso. Además, sólo son trece apóstoles, incluyendo al Conde. Aún desconozco la razón por la cual surgió un catorceavo. Esto no es natural. No entiendo cómo podría haber admitido a otro miembro en la familia de Noé, si en 7000 años el número de apóstoles que necesitaba el Conde eran doce. Sólo doce apóstoles han reencarnado en los últimos 7000 años. El 14vo es una asombrosa excepción, Lavi.

–Qué coincidencia que el Apocalipsis esté por llegar justo después que el 14vo apareciera. Tal vez te equivocas, viejo. El 14vo está relacionado con ése día por llegar, el fin de la humanidad.

–Quizás tienes razón. Pero no estamos seguros de cuál sea el papel que él tome en esta situación. Recuerda que el joven Allen Walker es el chico que fue llamado Destructor del Tiempo… estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez no se trate de Allen Walker en sí.

–¿Quieres decir que tal vez el 14vo es el 'verdadero' Destructor del Tiempo?–preguntó Lavi mientras sus facciones adquirían un tono más sombrío. No le gustaba cómo sonaba esto, porque si era cierto lo que el Bookman decía y que Allen sólo resultaba ser sólo un instrumento del 14vo para cumplir su papel de Destructor Temporal… entonces su amigo era nada más una existencia evanescente.

–Sólo es una suposición. Pero lo que es importante es que, si la profecía se cumple, entonces será él quien destruya al Conde Milenario. Sea Allen Walker o el 14vo, ése individuo llamado Destructor del Tiempo es probablemente la única salvación que le queda a la humanidad.

Lavi tragó saliva y pensó nuevamente. No quería sentirse mal por Allen, pero era imposible evitarlo, porque había pensado en él como su amigo más que sólo un compañero. A él lo quería como un hermano, aún cuando había anteriormente desatado una rabieta celosa contra él, lo quería. Lavi quería a Allen, y jamás al 14vo.

–Si sigues pensando en él como un 'amigo' Lavi, terminarás cometiendo una tontería.–farfulló el Bookman dándose cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

–Yo pienso que ésta vez, quedarse solamente a observar sería una tontería mayor.–repuso el pelirrojo del parche.–Panda, simplemente ya no puedo quedarme en los estándares del Bookman, el tener que 'sólo observar' esta guerra. Todos los humanos morirán, y eso nos incluye a nosotros los Bookman. Yo… no me voy a quedar solamente a observar, porque sé que hay algo que yo podría hacer…

Pero Lavi no terminó de hablar, siendo abruptamente golpeado por el viejo con cara de Panda.–¡Oye! ¡No tienes que golpearme, Panda!–exclamó el pelirrojo mientras checada que su cabeza no sangrara del fuerte castigo.

–Tonto. Aunque la situación se ponga en nuestra contra, no debemos de olvidar nuestro lugar en la historia, Lavi. Tú sabes bien que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y tú tendrás que volverte el nuevo Bookman tarde o temprano.–gruñó amargamente el viejo volviendo su mirada punzante al joven más alto. Lavi sólo quedó en silencio, pensativo por unos instantes, sabiendo que su abuelo tenía toda la razón.

–Aún así, lo Bookman desaparecerán si el mundo se acaba.–murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo, tratándose se convencer a sí mismo de ése pensamiento persistente.

_"¿O acaso nos veremos forzados a sobrevivir para continuar con nuestro legado?"_

El sonido vibrante de uno de los comunicadores resonó cerca de la cara del viejo Bookman, siendo el primer sonido en irrumpir el silencio que inició después de su charla. El Bookman respondió el llamado del comunicador.

–¿Qué sucede, Supervisor Komui?–preguntó el anciano.

–Lamento molestarlos en su registro…–dijo la voz a través del comunicador.

–No hay inconvenientes, acabábamos de terminar.

–Necesitamos que vuelvan pronto a los Cuarteles. Ha sucedido algo.–la voz de Komui Lee sonaba especialmente tensa en estos momentos. Lavi y el Bookman sabían que esto significaba que el asunto era serio.–El 14vo Noé ha despertado recientemente…

Entonces, el corazón de Lavi se detuvo por un segundo. Un frío sudor comenzó a emanar de su frente bajo la banda de tela que agarraba su cabello. La sorpresa también invadió el arrugado rostro del Bookman con la noticia. Pero por obvias razones, Lavi estaba mucho más afectado. Esto era el equivalente a oír que un amigo se había muerto. Esto equivalía a enterarse que Allen Walker había muerto.

* * *

Para cuando les llegó la noticia de que Tricia murió, los gemelos Jasdavi no evitaron sentirse 'sólo un poco mal' por ésa mujer, que era la esposa de Sheryl. Pero su muerte fue parte del plan para procrear la guerra, un sacrificio que debía de realizarse para motivar la indignación y el resentimiento de Sheryl Kamelot. Aunque, cierto, si Jasdavi no despreciara tanto a los humanos, tal vez hubieran derramado una que otra lágrima por ella. Aunque no tenían relación con ésa mujer, Tricia siempre les trató con amabilidad, nunca con menos cariño que con Road. Era una lástima que ellos no sintieran lo suficiente por los humanos como para derramar lágrimas por su pérdida.

Cuando Sheryl volvió, él se encontraba visiblemente afectado por la pérdida de Tricia. Hasta eso les sorprendió, que a ése idiota pervertido le haya importado Tricia después de todo. Aunque bien sabían que casarse con ella sólo había sido para ganarse su posición en la alta sociedad de la que disfrutaba. Y Road, nadie podría saber si realmente ella quiso a su madrastra, pues no demostraba emoción alguna con respecto a ella. De seguro Road ya se tenía por anticipado que Tricia sería asesinada en el transcurso del tiempo. Probablemente no le daba importancia a ésa mujer.

Hacía ya algunas semanas que Road les reveló aquel secreto indescifrable. Un tesoro dentro de un árbol de roble. Aquel tesoro que ella estaba esperando era nada más que aquello que decidiría si el 14vo confiaba en ella como su cómplice para destruir al Conde Milenario. Sería una carta que revelaría sus planes y secretos. Jasdero y David preguntaron si el Conde sabía de esto.

–Por supuesto que él sabe. Yo me quedaré al lado del Conde hasta el final.–respondió Road, mirándolos seriamente.–¿Porqué les digo esto a ustedes? Puede que necesite ayuda de ustedes más tarde.

Sin responderles más. Ella se dio vuelta y volvió a lo suyo (que era jugar con un muñeco de trapo destazado, que, curiosamente se parecía mucho al estúpido alumno de Cross Marian). Jasdero miró a David, sabiendo que los dos pensaban lo mismo.

¿Era Road alguien de fiarse en estos momentos? No podían creerle solamente porque las palabras salían de su boca. Si ella estaba esperando una carta del 14vo Noé, y si el Conde Milenario sabía lo que ella hacía, entonces ella decía la verdad. Pero, ¿el 14vo sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para enviarle una carta a la persona más cercana al Conde? Pero como no habían conocido jamás al traidor, no sabían cuán inteligente podía ser el Músico y cuán profunda era realmente la conexión que tenía con Road Kamelot. En este caso, la siguiente decisión que Road fuera a tomar determinaría si ella era una aliada o una traidora.

Jasdavi quería inclinarse a que ella fuera lo primero.

Entonces les llegó la nueva llamada para la reunión familiar que organizaba el Conde Milenario. Antes de poder prepararse, ellos fueron mágicamente transportados a una dimensión radicalmente distinta. Las sombras fueron a rodear sus entornos.

Esta reunión familiar era mucho más diferente que las otras anteriores. El Conde se veía muy serio, incluso enojado. Pero igual, siempre sonriente, aparentemente feliz de la vida. Todos estaban reunidos en un lugar diferente, era diferente a cualquier lugar existente en la cara terrestre, similar a algún panteón de fantasía donde todos se sentaban en sillones hechos con pilas de cráneos humanos. Todo era lúgubre y oscuro, un entorno fantasmal donde nada parecía quedarse por mucho tiempo sólido o líquido.

Eran diez apóstoles reunidos en la misma cámara tétrica, todos vestían blanco y negro en cortes extravagantes que parecían de alguna fiesta de disfraces. Sólo el Conde Milenario usaba la ropa de siempre, su saco de algodón y su altísima chistera adornada con pelotitas de juguete y calaveras en miniatura.

Había un Noé que destacaba entre toda su excéntrica familia. Era un joven de apariencia enfermiza y cabellos revueltos blancos como los de un anciano, contrastando entre todos los miembros del clan; todos, excepto por Jasdero, tenían cabello azabache. Wisely era obviamente único entre la Familia de Noé. Y aparte de su extraña cabellera, también estaban esos extraños ojos que salían en su frente, donde se suponía que debería de tener los estigmas de cruz que caracterizaban al linaje de Noé.

–Todos mis hermanos, que bueno verlos de nuevo reunidos.–sonrió amablemente el Conde, quitándose el sombrero dejando a la vista un par de cuernos, una calva que provocaba a Jasdavi reírse hasta desfallecer.–Hermano Wisely ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Todos miraban con incredulidad cómo Wisely abrazaba la enorme panza del Conde. Decía que estaba suavecita. Al lado se veía la mirada envidiosa de Road Kamelot.

–Discúlpeme Conde, no lo pude evitar…–se excusó Wisely, que tenía un tono inusualmente indiferente. Y en eso volteó a mirar abruptamente a los gemelos, que reían entre dientes de ése extraño Noé.–Me agrada abrazarlo ¿tiene algo de malo, Bondomu?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo nos llamaste?–exclamó David alterado, creyendo que tal vez ése tipo le lanzó un insulto en algún otro idioma.

–¿No reconoces tu propio nombre, verdad Bondomu?–preguntó el Noé de pelo blanco mirándolo cínicamente.

–¡Mi nombre es David, idiota de 'cinco ojos'!.–protestó el otro Noé.

–A Dero le suena ése nombre.–murmuró Jasdero, que ahora se había puesto un poco pensativo cuando escuchó el nombre de Bondomu.

–Ese nombre 'te suena' porque Bondomu es el verdadero nombre del primer apóstol que fueron ustedes dos hace 7000 años, 'Jasdavi'.–explicó aquel llamado Wisely, indiferente como siempre.–Por supuesto, gracias al daño de memoria que obtuvimos 35 años atrás, todos andaban despistados con respecto a sus memorias como apóstoles.

–Un momento.–interrumpió Sheryl Kamelot de repente, sentado ahí como espectador de la discusión que sostenían los gemelos con Wisely.–¿Verdaderos nombres? No sabía que había tal cosa como 'nombres de personas' en cada una de las memorias de los Noé. Yo creía que solamente era el nombre que se les daban a las memorias a un solo apóstol, que era Noé mismo hace7000 años.

–¿Un solo apóstol?–preguntó Wisely mirando con inferioridad a Sheryl.–No, de hecho eran trece apóstoles. Nosotros tenemos las memorias del segundo hasta el treceavo apóstol. Constantemente hemos reencarnado durante 7000 años. Pero… cuando ése catorceavo apóstol apareció, dañó la memoria de Noé. Por eso todos hemos tardado 35 años en despertar… a excepción de Road, quien ha sido la única que no ha reencarnado en ése periodo de tiempo.

–Oh… ¡¿Road es una anciana?!–exclamó de repente David mirando como un completo imbécil hacia la pequeña 'niña' que estaba a un par de metros de distancia de él. Road Kamelot solamente les sonrió. Si ella no había reencarnado en 35 años, entonces eso significaba que ella debía tener casi cincuenta años de edad.

–Pero qué sorprendente el nivel de inteligencia que tienen ustedes en esta generación.–suspiró Wisely mirándolos con algo parecido al asco.–Y, perdóneme Conde por tener que decir esto, pero ésta generación de Noé me parece la más mediocre de todas, por ciertos miembros de la familia…

Y otra vez, ahí iba Wisely a sacar de nuevo sus opiniones y disgusto hacia ciertos miembros de la familia. Y por esto la mayoría odiaba a Wisely, por su falta de escrúpulos al tocar el tema, y también por creerse superior a los demás del clan de Noé, y como Wisely se enteraba de los pensamientos de todos, él siempre les respondía que estaban celosos de él. A veces muchos se preguntaban cómo era posible que el Conde le aguantara.

–Wrath, recién había reencarnado y es asesinado por los exorcistas. Si fuera él, yo estaría mortificado.–mencionó con desprecio el Noé de pelo blanco.–Y, el peor de todos, Joyd, que no sólo muere en manos del enemigo, sino que traiciona a su propio clan antes de eso.

Sí, siempre era así. Comenzaba hablando del pobre Skin Boric y su lamentable muerte, sin tacto alguno. Y luego se ponía a hablar de Tyki Mikk como escoria, diciendo cosas incluso innecesarias. Road tenía una mirada sombría cuando Wisely mencionaba a Tyki.

–Respecto a eso, hermano Wisely… Tal parece que Tyki aún no ha muerto.–interrumpió el Conde Milenario sin esperar a que Wisely siguiera hablando. Todos agradecieron por esos segundos cuando Wisely se calló. Pero la sorpresa los turbó a todos, especialmente a Jasdavi, quienes ya tenían por enterado que Tyki 'probablemente' no estaba muerto. Que el Conde lo supiera… esto tenía que ser obra de Road.

–¿Tyki no ha muerto?–preguntó Sheryl con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no sonreía ni expresaba alivio alguno.

–Gracias a la misión que Lulubell hizo allá en Sudamérica, pudimos contactar de nuevo a nuestro querido 'Broker' que teníamos en la Orden Oscura. El valiente señor Toumas Miller nos ha regalado valiosa información (ya me preocupaba que él hubiera muerto), y nos reveló que la Orden Oscura mantuvo a Tyki prisionero por un largo periodo. Parece que lo interrogaron y luego se las arregló para escapar.

No había nadie en la cámara que no tuviera la boca abierta. Lulubell era la excepción, pues ella se lo había hecho saber al Conde, y aparte, no tenía boca, porque su forma era la de un jaguar.

–Aparte, me preocupa mucho el que Tyki haya hecho contacto con el Músico. No tengo dudas de que fue él quien terminó corrompiéndolo, engañándolo, y fue él quien lo llevó al abismo donde se quedó atrapado. Es muy probable que el Músico haya puesto a Tyki en mi contra.–en esto, todos los Noé quedaron pasmados, pero Wisely sólo chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a componer otro largo discurso de lo mal que estaba la situación.–Sí, ése Músico es capaz de obtenerse aliados a cualquier costo con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. Ya había roto una barrera al unirse a la Orden Oscura, y de nuevo rompió otra al envenenar a nuestro Tyki con sus mentiras.

–Quien tiene la culpa de todo es Tyki en primer lugar, por ser un cobarde incapaz de aceptar sus memorias como un verdadero Noé… Pero claro, todo esto sucede con todos los miembros del clan, exceptuando al Conde Milenario y a mí.–mencionó Wisely orgullosamente, poniendo sus manos en la cadera.–El Conde, que ha vivido continuamente por 7000 años y yo, que poseo el Ojo Demoníaco, somos diferentes. Los demás Noé, en cuanto reencarnan, cada una de las reencarnaciones son diferentes entre sí, aunque sean las mismas memorias, son personas enteramente distintas a sus reencarnaciones previas. Y eso resulta ser una desventaja.

–¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás llamándonos inferiores?–protestó David, sin evitar sentirse enormemente frustrado por el sabiondo de Wisely.

–Los Noé que subconscientemente reprimen sus memorias rehusándose a que sus identidades sean consumidas por las memorias. Resulta ser una respuesta tan humana, ahora que lo pienso bien. Qué natural es el miedo que un humano tiene al perder su nombre.–Wisely fijó su mirada en cada uno de los Noé en la habitación, que bien sabía que él era único, él era quien tenía la razón y merecía atención.–Y ésa fue la principal causa por la que Tyki terminó por traicionar a la Familia de Noé. Y el 14vo tomó en ventaja el daño de memoria para poder influenciarlo con más facilidad.

Y nadie negaría que Wisely no se equivocaba (que si él se equivocaba, era sólo imposible), todos los Noé presentes tenían exactamente ése caso. Antes que el 14vo se fuera a la tumba, tuvo que dejar un daño severo en la familia de Noé y en el Conde, y las reencarnaciones habían sido retrasadas por 35 años. Y no sólo esto, sino que las memorias de los Noé estaban fragmentadas y la mayoría de la Familia no podía desencadenar el potencial total de sus poderes.

Jasdavi quedó pensativo un rato, sabían que ellos sólo eran un par de hermanos gemelos que un día descubrieron que ellos heredaron las memorias de la milenaria Familia de Noé. Sólo pensaban que ellos obtenían esos geniales poderes a cambio de servir las órdenes del Conde del Milenio, y mataban a los exorcistas por pura diversión. Pero toda diversión se apagó cuando fueron atacados en el Arca y perdieron sus brazos. Y llegó el Noé Wisely, que ahora les revelaba estos detalles tan tétricos acerca de las memorias de Noé.

–Bueno, bueno. ¡Animen ésas caras tan largas!–dijo el Conde rompiendo el silencio, su tono de voz como la de un abuelito cariñoso.–Aún tenemos los restos de Skin, y debemos de encontrar su nueva reencarnación. ¡Tenemos que buscar, buscar, buscar!–cantó el Conde en prosa con unos ánimos que salieron de la nada.

–¿Pero qué haremos con Tyki?–preguntó Sheryl al final. Exactamente todos en la habitación se preguntaban lo mismo que el Noé de la Codicia.

–Como es muy probable que Tyki esté aliado con el 14vo… ahí entra en escena nuestra queridísima Road.–respondió muy dulcemente el Conde, estrechando su mano hacia la niña pequeña. Jasdavi no evitó ponerse de boca abierta.–Tal parece que el 14vo le tiene cierta confianza a nuestra niña. Si no me equivoco, ella recibirá pronto una carta de él.

–¿Una carta, Conde?–preguntó Wisely arqueando una ceja.

–Una Carta, Wisely. Pero esto sólo es un juego entre el 14vo y yo.–dijo Road mirándolo seriamente.–Este es un juego que sólo yo puedo jugar con él.

–Conde ¿es seguro permitirle hacer esto?–cuestinó Wisely.

–No te pongas así, hermano. Ya sabes que Road es excelente en los juegos.–mencionó el Conde Milenario con cierto encanto. Sheryl, a lo lejos se quería poner a lloriquear por Road.–Si el 14vo confía en Road, entonces tenemos un punto a nuestro favor.

–Gracias Conde.–dijo Road con gentileza, y después le dio un dulce abrazo breve (no como lo que Wisely hacía).–Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para ganar el juego.

–¿No sería mejor atacar al traidor una vez que haya revelado su localización?–interrumpió Sheryl,

–Así no va el juego, papá.–respondió Road con su armoniosa vocecita. Y esto resultaba extraño porque ahora mismo ya no era neceario reconocer a Sheryl como 'papá'.

Mientras a Sheryl le daba otro sangrado nasal y Wisely iba otra vez a apachurrar la panzota de malvavisco del Conde Milenario, Jasdavi intentaba no quemar su cerebro con la sobrecarga de información que les acababa de dar debido a la situación. Entonces Lulubell los interrumpió a todos con un maullido felino.

–Ah, es cierto. Me estaba olvidando de nuestra querida Lulubell.–se disculpó el Conde.–Tenemos otras noticias muy felices. Hemos logrado eliminar a dos de los Terceros Exorcistas gracias al genial trabajo de Lulubell. Un lindo Akuma de nivel 4 se los devoró y ahora está más cerca de evolucionar al final.

–¿Entonces la teoría de Lulubell era cierta y esos exorcistas tenían las Células Akuma?–preguntó Wisely.

–Esta será la primera vez que uno de nuestros Akumas alcanzará el nivel más superior. No hay que detenernos ahora, debemos de eliminar a los terceros exorcistas cuento antes; dejaremos que el adorable Akuma se los coma a todos. Estamos cada vez más cercanos a alcanzar nuestro objetivo, hermanos míos.

–Ése Akuma sólo representa el inicio del final para todo… La guerra por fin terminará ¿cierto?–preguntó Road al Conde, sus grandes ojos brillaban de una forma singular y desconocida para todos los Noé.

–Sí. Después de todo ésta es la generación que le pondrá fin a ésta Guerra tan larga…–dijo el Conde, con una mirada extraña y cruel transparentándose en sus anteojos.

Entonces sucedió algo con el Conde. Para sorpresa de todos los apóstoles, él parecía estar sufriendo un repentino dolor en su pecho, y tenía que ser algo fuerte porque cayó sobre sus rodillas. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, y todos los de la habitación cayeron en alarma. Especialmente Road y Lulubell se acercaron al Conde para verlo de cerca.

–¡Conde! ¿¡qué tiene!?–preguntó Road, demostrando verdadero temor en su expresión mientras el Conde seguía quejándose de dolor.

–Su voz… Puedo escuchar su voz otra vez.–replicó el Conde mientras presionaba su sien por el dolor de un recuerdo desagradable. Todos los de la habitación se conmocionaron.

–…¿La voz del 14vo?…–murmuró Road para sí misma, una pequeña gota de sudor frío resbalando por su frente estigmatizada.

Hacía 35 años, el Conde había peleado a muerte contra el Músico. Incluso cuando él logró aniquilarlo, éste le dejó sus cicatrices a su enemigo. En este caso, una maldición que lo estaría persiguiendo hasta el resto de sus días, una herida que jamás cerraría. El 14vo había maldecido al Conde Milenario antes de morir. Y las maldiciones continuarían apareciendo mientras él y su legado siguiera viviendo. Era ése endemoniado Músico quien realizó un daño irreparable en el Conde que lo traicionó.

–Tenemos que expandir más la oscuridad en este mundo.–mencionó alegremente el Conde una vez que se volvió a reponer de la repentina oleada de dolor. Una aura de color negro lo rodeaba y provocaba el temor a casi todos los Noé (exceptuando a Wisely, que se puso a abrazar de nuevo la suavecita panza del Conde Milenario).

La reunión terminó pronto después de el incidente que tuvo el Conde en medio de la habitación. Nadie olvidaría por esto que era necesario encontrar al 14vo y hacerlo pagar por el daño que hizo a toda la Familia.

* * *

_"Hace 7000 años, después de que el Gran Diluvio destruyera a la humanidad, el Conde derrotó al sujeto que creó al 'Corazón', los doce apóstoles de Noé se convirtieron en los ancestros de la humanidad moderna. Así que todos los humanos tienen en sí los genes de Noé. En cada generación, doce humanos despertaban por sus genes y las memorias de Noé. Por 7000 años mucho humanos han reencarnado para ayudar y proteger al Conde del Milenio mientras destruye los fragmentos de Inocencia esparcidos por el mundo y utilizados por sus enemigos para matarlo."_

Las palabras revoloteaban sobre las mentes de Jasdero y David, apenas siendo capaces de aceptar todo esto. Pero siempre lo supieron de algún modo. Y si Wisely tenía razón y cada reencarnación les hacía diferentes al anterior, entonces no había razón por la cual debieran extrañarse. Debían de aceptar esto tal como era, o si no, podían terminar igual que Tyki.

La habitación que estaban ocupando ya no pertenecía a la mansión de Sheryl. Tuvieron que cambiar de lugar, debido a que vivir en la morada del ministro que provocó la nueva guerra sería peligroso. Road Kamelot se había quedado con ellos todo ése tiempo. Cierto, ellos no podían ir a pelear en la guerra contra los exorcistas. Actualmente había residuos de Inocencia dentro de sus cuerpos y sería demasiado arriesgado pelear en ésas condiciones. Pero ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir sin sus brazos izquierdos.

Jasdero quiso ir a buscar algo con qué perforarse los labios, y David se encargó de ayudarle a buscar agujas para devolverle los piercings que usualmente le gustaba portar en su boca, como costuras de un muñeco tétrico.

Iba David apunto de picarle con la primera aguja que encontró (que era para tejer) los labios de Jasdero, pero entonces Road entró en escena otra vez.

–¿No tienes que esterilizar la aguja antes?–preguntó muy inocentemente Road, mirando la gruesa punta de la aguja con la que David estaba dispuesto a perforarle los labios a su gemelo.

–¿'Esterimilizhag'?–preguntó Jasdero con la saliva escurriéndose de su labio inferior (porque David se lo estaba agarrando).

–O sí no, se te va a poner muy fea la boca.–dijo la niña.–Oh, y con ésa aguja jamás lograras hacerle un agujero en su piel…

–Cállate Road. Deja de jodernos.–respondió David de muy mala gana mientras intentaba usar inútilmente la aguja de tejer para perforar la boca de su hermano. Y entonces éste comenzó a gritar protestando del dolor.–¡Duele! ¡Duele!–Le dejó una marca morada en el labio inferior y consiguió hacerlo sangrar, pero jamás pudo atravesar el labio de lo gruesa que era la punta de la gran aguja.

–Te lo dije. Tienes que esterilizarla.

–¿Si la 'esterpilazarmos' dolerá menos?

–No, pero así no se hace una infección.–sonrió Road.–Yo les diría que usaran una aguja más pequeña, como las que usa el Conde para bordar y coser botones… pero es muy divertido ver cómo se hacen daño ustedes solitos.–rió la pequeña mientras David comenzaba a ponerse rojo del enojo.

Con esto él se levantó de donde estaba, dejando a Jasdero atónito por su reacción, y sin delicadeza fue a cogerle del largo moño rosa que adornaba su blusa de encajes a la chiquilla.

–¿Porqué nos hiciste jugar contigo a las escondidas si de todos modos el Conde nos iba a decir qué cosa era ése jodido 'tesoro' secreto?–cuestionó David levantándose enojadísimo con la pequeña niña. Pero ella solamente les sonrió tiernamente.–Estuvimos como tres días buscándote en ésa dimensión de locos para saberlo y en Conde nos lo dice así no más… ¿me estás escuchando, Road?

La niña de estatura pequeña no paraba de reírse. Esto tenía que ser una broma de ella si se reía mientras David farfullaba enojado.

–Pero se los conté antes que nadie ¿verdad? Este juego se supone que sólo es entre el 14vo y yo. Y les dije antes que nadie de qué se trataba ¿no?–dijo con su voz de encanto.–Yo les invité a jugar y accedieron a meterse en mi tablero de juegos.

­–No estarás pensando en utilizarnos para tus tontos juegos ¿verdad?

–Pero los juegos no son los más importante para mí, tú sabrás, Davidcito.

–No estás contestando mi pregunta, maldita sea.–replicó David, cada vez hartándose más de la actitud de la niña Noé. Jasdero sabía que su hermano estaba apunto de desprenderse de una violencia indebida contra la pequeña Road si las cosas seguían así.

–Este juego es entre el Músico y yo. Pero como él va a utilizar sus peones contra mí, entonces yo voy a buscar los míos para ganarle.–dijo finalmente la niña. David soltó la corbatita de moño, impactado por las palabras de la dulce voz.–Pero es un juego cuyas reglas cambiarán constantemente, y si no tengo cuidado, él podría matarme.–mencionó con melancolía la niña.–Sí, lo sé, que ningún exorcista podría ser capaz de asesinarme ni con la Inocencia más poderosa de todas, pero por desgracia, el Músico conoce mi corazón. Sólo alguien que conoce mi verdadera forma y corazón puede ser capaz de matarme.

–¿Entonces Road no es inmortal?–preguntó Jasdero de repente.

–Aunque yo sea una Noé, sigo siendo una humana. Y todo ser humano es capaz de morir… y si yo muero ¿quién va a quedarse con el Conde hasta el final?–dijo la niña.–Yo no puedo morirme antes que el Conde.

–Jih… se nota que quieres mucho al Conde.

–También quiero volver a ver al 14vo y a Allen.–dijo con un tono infantil la chiquilla. Pero esto no fue algo que se esperaran los gemelos Jasdavi.

–¿Estás loca? ¿Qué no dijiste que él podía matarte?–exclamó David, poniéndose histérico contra la pequeña niña con apariencia de muñeca.

–Pero lo amo.–replicó Road mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pícara sonrisa que no denotaba preocupación alguna.

–¡Estás enferma!–señaló David gritando a todo volumen mientras Jasdero le imitaba fielmente.–¡Enferma y demente, jih!

–Además, es muy posible que encuentre a Tyki a donde él esté.–dijo la niña ampliando más su sonrisa a ritmo que los gemelos impares enloquecían más de insania contra la niña.–Tal vez se pondrá feliz de verme.

–¿De qué lado estás, Road? Estás loca.–le espetó David, sin para de señalarla acosadoramente.–¡Parece que amas más a ése traidor que al mismo Conde! ¡Estás loca!

–¿Eh? Por supuesto que al Conde lo quiero más, tontitos. ¿Quién más me daría helado tres veces por semana?–contestó simplemente la niña, sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente. Hasta este punto fue donde Jasdero y David tuvieron sus nervios colapsados. Ya no aguantaban el sinsentido que Road les hablaba. Entre más intentaban entenderla, más se alejaban de la poca sanidad que les quedaba en sus cabezas llenas de estiércol.

Pasaron un par de horas. Por querer evadir a Wisely que les anduvo acosando con ése horrible ojo demoníaco en su frente (se pusieron a pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su plática con Road, por ejemplo, David imaginó a Wisely con traje de puta barata, con el único afán de fastidiarlo) ya que él podía leer los pensamientos ajenos. Antes de salir de la misma habitación, Jasdero sintió que le lanzaban algo a la cabeza, y resultó ser una piedrita de parte del mismo Wisely, probablemente porque fue Jasdero quien se imaginó a Wisely usando una botarga de pollo.

–Son un par de mocos infantiles…–murmuró el Noé de cabellos blancos, haciéndoles un gesto de asco.

Lo ignoraron y fueron a marcharse y vagar por las calles de Londres. Usando sus fachas de chicos extraños y marginados anduvieron con sus pistolas de juguete en mano para amenazar a quien se les quedara mirando. Entonces miraron un puesto de periódicos y se dieron cuenta que hoy era jueves. Jueves eran los días con los que iban a acosara Road en el parque, revisando los robles en búsqueda del 'tesoro'.

Originalmente quisieron ignorarlo por ésta vez, pero estaban demasiada curiosos por ver qué hacía. Debía de haberse vuelto ya un hábito el tener que perseguir a Road hasta el parque para ver qué estaba haciendo la niña. Y sus sospechas resultaron ciertas cuando vieron a la caperucita de color púrpura paseando ahí como siempre.

Con mayor cautela, quedaron distanciados de ella, sin perder detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de Road. Veían que ella se paraba sobre las puntas de sus zapatitos y metía su mano dentro del hueco del roble nuevamente. No sacó nada de ahí, tal y como sospecharon los gemelos. Pero aún faltaba el otro roble que estaba del otro lado del parque.

–David ¿porqué nos escondemos si Road ya sabe cuándo la estamos siguiendo? Ella ya sabe, jih.–dijo el gemelo rubio, pero David se apresuró a callarlo aprisionando con sus uñas la boca de su hermano.

Ignorando a Jasdero, David sólo trató de permanecer los más oculto posible sin querer perder a la niña de vista. Road siguió haciendo sus saltitos sobre el parque, despreocupada y alegre de la vida, aparentemente ignorando que dos gemelos histéricos la estaban acosando a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando ella llegó frente al otro roble, que estaba al otro lado del parque, se quedó quieta unos segundos, silenciosa mientras el viento aullaba a su alrededor. Road se quedó mirando fijamente a ése árbol mientras que los Jasdavi comenzaban a perder la paciencia con la chiquilla. Tras unos largos segundos de contemplación que parecieron una eternidad, ella avanzó.

En cuento ella se estiró a alcanzar el hueco del roble, los gemelos percibieron un sonido proveniente de ahí. Road encontró algo finalmente. Tan sólo esperaban que no fuera un nido de aves.

Sacó su mano de ahí. Para sorpresa de Jasdavi, Road estaba sacando una especie de objeto dorado, largo, como la cola de una rata, pero era mucho más grande y tenía una especie de rabo brillante como el oro. Road rió sutilmente, como si hubiera ganado la primera ronda de un juego complicado. Entonces una cosa del mismo color oro salió agitando desesperadamente sus alitas, cosa cual, debía ser el animal al que le pertenecía la cola que agarró Road. Pero ella no lo soltaría así de fácil.

Era un animal de lo más extraño. Jasdavi jamás vio algo igual. Parecía una pelotita de oro, tenía alas similares a las de un colibrí y tenía una pequeñísimas extremidades en su parte inferior, cuatro patitas. Lo extraño es que la graciosa criatura no tenía ojos. Y, cuando vieron que ésa cosa trató de morder la mano de Road, notaron que tenía dientes muy afilados.

–Un gólem muy tierno.–dijo encantadoramente la niña mientras ignoraba a la extraña criatura mordisqueándole la mano que sostenía su larga cola de oro.–Miren, gemelitos. Este es mucho mejor que una paloma mensajera.–Road obviamente sabía que ellos la siguieron todo el tiempo. Jasdero últimamente resultaba tener razón en todo, pensó David.

Un poco inseguros, salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a la niña que todavía tenía al gólem agarrado de su rabo. Por alguna razón, ése gólem no les daba confianza.

–¿Porqué no van a ver en el hueco del árbol? La carta aún debe de estar ahí. Parece que éste pequeñito estuvo descansando un rato después de su entrega.–dijo Road Kamelot, que con su otra mano segupia provocando al gólem dorado para que la mordiera otra vez, que sus manitas ya estaban ensangrentadas.–Éste es más divertido que Lero.

David obedeció la orden de la niña, no por obedecer, sino que andaba curioso y un tanto emocionado por ver qué cosas tendría la carta misteriosa que pertenecería al 14vo, el traidor de Noé. Jasdero solamente se quedó observando atontado cómo el gólem intentaba inútilmente de escapar de las manos de Road.

Sacó del hueco del árbol un papel, no fue difícil alcanzarlo. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un papel común y corriente, y ni siquiera estaba envuelto en un sobre. Era solamente un mediocre escrito que fue doblado a la mitad unas tres veces y la letra estaba hecha con alguna pluma de tinta negra común y corriente. Pero ¿podía dejarse engañar por ésta apariencia tan simple? Era una carta escrita por un traidor, después de todo.

–¿Puedes leérmela, Davidcito?–pidió la niña que seguía distraída molestando incansablemente al gólem dorado que ya le mordió un dedo a Jasdero.

Volteó una y otra vez la hoja de papel, analizando las letras escritas en cursiva, aparentemente hechas con mucha prisa. No debió de tener mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pensaba el joven David. Entonces entonó su voz, ya que leer era una de las pocas enseñanzas que se les había dado en su vida y de hecho estaba algo orgulloso de tener.

_"Mi querida Road, ¿has estado bien? Lamento haberte hecho esperar por más de tres décadas éste mensaje que ahora te escribo. Me alegra que sigas tan mona y chiquita tal como te dejé. Pero he aquí el asunto importante. Este juego tendrá que esperar por sólo un corto periodo más, te prometo que largo no será. En estos momentos estoy siendo vigilado por la Orden Oscura y no tardarán en percatarse de que yo he despertado. Pero he ideado un plan excelente, una fiesta. Y tú estás invitada a participar en mi pequeña fiesta. ¿Recuerdas la Habitación del Ángel? Ahí está el punto de nuestro encuentro. Tú sabrás cuándo llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro._

_Te agradeceré que quemes ésta carta en cuanto la termines de leer. Si lo haces, prometo que bailaré contigo una vez más._

_Te deseo suerte, y que gane el mejor tramposo. Recuerda que te amo._

_Por siempre tuyo, Walker._

_P. D.: No maltrates a mi Timcanpy. A él le tengo otros deberes que debe de cumplir. Te pido que lo liberes, por favor. Te lo apreciaría mucho."_

David, un poco asqueado de tanta sutileza que contenía la carta, le entregó la hoja de papel maltratada a la niña que por fin soltó la colita del gólem dorado. La niña agarró con la yemas de sus dedos la carta y la releyó con calma. Su cara había adquirido un tono sombrío.

–¿Se llama a sí mismo Walker porque está poseyendo el cuerpo del estúpido aprendiz de Cross?–preguntó David finalmente tras pensar un poco en el contenido de la carta.

–No. Pero es irónico. Walker era su nombre, y fue su hermano mayor quien adoptó a Allen antes de perecer.–mencionó la niña mientras doblaba en dos partes la carta sucia y maltratada. Entonces los gemelos se dieron cuenta que el gólem había escapado y ya no estaba a la vista humana.

–¿Eh? ¿El 14vo era hermano del hombre que adoptó a Allen Walker?… ¿Eso no lo convertiría en su tío?–David se confundió por unos segundos. Jasdero interfirió.–¿O fue ése hombre quien terminó adoptando a su propio hermano?

–Quien sabe. No importa realmente cómo sea la situación.–contestó fríamente la pequeña Road. Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, se incendió un fuego entre las manos de la niña, quemando a cenizas el papel.

–¿¡Estás demente!? ¿No le ibas a dar ésa carta al Conde?–exclamó David sorprendido mientras veía el papel deshacerse a polvo en el suelo, las llamas desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

–¡Jih! ¡Eso es malo, Road!–señaló el gemelo Jasdero en el mismo estado que su hermano de cabello azabache.

–La carta decía que la quemara después de leerla.–respondió con simpleza la niña.–Además, hace mucho que no bailo con él.–rió al final la niña. Pero Jasdavi quedó insatisfecho con ésa respuesta, y después fueron a ladrarle a la cara, como sólo harían con Wisely o Tyki.–Vamos a casa ¿no? Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. Ustedes son mis peones en este juego ¿recuerdan?–siguió riendo como la tierna criatura que ella aparentaba ser.

–¡¿QUÉ?!–exclamaron al unísono los jóvenes gemelos. Ésta noche sería dura.

* * *

Pasó varios días buscando ropa qué usar. Obviamente no podía andar de allí para allá con ésos trapos de prisionero. Por pura suerte obtuvo unos zapatos un poco más grandes de su talla para no tener que andar descalzo en las calles. Su pinta no era muy agradable, dándose la imagen de un vago poco amigable que mataría por dinero para una cerveza. Y la cosa era casi de ése modo para él.

En la noche aprovechó para atrapar a un joven señor, tuvo que elegir a uno que tuviera más o menos su estatura y su talla. Primero pensó en amenazarlo con una botella rota de vidrio, pero ése simplemente no era su modo de hacer las cosas. Finalmente decidió que sería mejor matarlo rápido y sin dolor, llevárselo a un rincón y despojarlo de todo lo que tuviera puesto.

Sus poderes habían estado ausentes por demasiado tiempo, pero definitivamente no había olvidado cómo utilizarlos. Es más, ahora sentía que eran mucho más fáciles de controlar. Se sentía extrañamente más liviano y podía moverse con mayor libertad. Simplemente bastó con meter su mano en el pecho del joven señor y pudo sacar con rapidez su corazón, su marca personal de no herir el exterior del cuerpo de su víctima. Y tuvo la fortuna de no hacerlo sufrir, de matarlo sin que éste se diera cuenta de la naturaleza de lo que sucedía. Tyki prefería que fuera de éste modo.

Le quitó toda la ropa, excepto por los calzones. Era un hombre inglés de clase media y su ropa no destacaba de la demás gente. Toda la ropa le quedaba un poco floja, y debió ser porque él no había comido nada en días. Revisó en su bolsillo, y había algo de dinero ahí. Simplemente lo suficiente para mantener su hambre por los siguientes días sin tener que mendigar.

Bien. Ahora tenía ropa y ya no tenía que esconder ése asqueroso frasco negro en el interior de sus pantalones. Lo que faltaba era arreglar su apariencia, rasurarse la barba, cortarse el cabello y obtener un cigarrillo, porque tenía el urgente deseo de fumar. Extrañaba ése delicioso humo que llenaba su garganta y lo calentaba por dentro. Fumaría todo lo que él pudiera antes de que le llegara la llamada de aquel bastardo que lo encerró en este desastre de vida, y fumaría para no pensar en él.Aún no sabía muchas cosas de él, pero ya estaba completamente seguro de odiarlo con toda su alma, pero no tanto como ahora odiaba al Conde Milenario.

Tyki caminó hacia el umbral, desapareciendo entre las paredes de los edificios, borrando su presencia de ésta ciudad para esconderse mientras él apreciara seguir con vida, dando sus pasos en éste mundo marchito y deplorable.

* * *

**N/A: En este capítulo, copié varias partes del capítulo 187 del manga, lo traté de traducir del OneManga. com, pero no sé si fui lo suficientemente buena ¿qué opinan ustedes?. También incluí a Wisely (y su fetiche de abrazar la panzota del Conde xD), y me puse a putearlo muy feo… pero no me lo tomen a mal, él me cae bien. Soy sólo yo haciendo de mis payasadas contra todos los personajes.**

**No se ustedes, pero éste capítulo oscila mucho entre la comicidad y la seriedad. ¿creen que esté bien? Realmente no soy una persona muy seria, pero quisiera agregarle un poco más de seriedad a éste fanfic ¿o está bien tal y como está?**

**Agradezco a las personas que se dignan a leer, dejar su review y poner mi fic en sus favoritos (son 10 ya? Yuhoo!!!!) xD**


	18. Hostilidad Restringida

**Viva la flojera!! yahoo!!... Y viva _Muse_, la banda que me inspira más cuando me pongo a escribir (también está el señor Akira Yamaoka con la banda sonora de Silent Hill, pero creo que aquí nadie le conoce xD)**

* * *

**Decimoctava Noche: Hostilidad Restringida.**

Había pasado por situaciones vergonzosas, las que preferiría no recordar ahora mismo… pero sabía que entre todas las vivencias en su juventud, ésta era la situación más humillante y terrible que había tenido que pasar. Ahora, yacía frustrado, sentado en la cama de la enfermería con un enorme algodón amordazando su boca y una pañoleta blanca que le amarraba sobre la cabeza para sostenerle la quijada, para evitar que la herida en su dentadura siguiera sangrando.

Kanda ya se había roto dientes anteriormente, y procuraba no hacerlo por que la recuperación de ésa área en particular era mucho más molesta y dolorosa que otras partes de su cuerpo. Aparte que era vergonzoso tener que usar ésta retención en su cabeza, mucho más cuando las demás personas se le quedaban mirando como imbéciles.

Pero aquello no era lo peor. En la batalla anterior a su llegada al hospital de los cuarteles generales, él había sido derrotado, humillado por ése sujeto, aquel degenerado que sin dificultad alguna pudo vencerlo cual juego de niños. Y lo que era peor, no pudo matarlo cuando se dio su oportunidad. Fue completamente incapaz de matar a Allen Walker aún cuando se había burlado de él, lo había provocado y herido por igual. Si no fuera por que el general Tiedoll llegó a tiempo a escena, las cosas hubiera empeorado para él; no porque el 14vo lo hubiera herido con más gravedad, sino que él hubiera destrozado más su orgullo al vencerlo sin que éste pudiera asesinarlo con la facilidad que debería.

Sintió asco por sí mismo. Las retorcidas palabras de ése ser que se atrevía a llamarse a sí mismo 'Walker' no dejaban de torturarlo por dentro, desgarrando su pensamiento lógico, deprimiéndolo y enojándolo cada vez más "_…Esto debe de significar que quieres mucho a Allen ¿cierto?_". Con tan sólo recordar ésas palabras tan molestas, él tenía deseos de masacrarlo, hacerlo picadillo sin importar si fuera una buena justificación o no. Si no fuera porque decidieron encerrarlo en éste cuarto de enfermería, sin Mugen a su alcance, él iría a donde estaba y se encargaría de hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo.

Sí, cuando Tiedoll apareció en el punto de encuentro en Acre, tenía la Inocencia a salvo, y entonces el 14vo había despertado. Se vio obligado a interferir en la batalla que Kanda había iniciado, y tuvo que retener a su propio aliado para que no terminara matando a 'Allen Walker'. En cuanto se le explicó la situación al general Tiedoll, éste no tuvo que lidiar con cualquier oposición que hubiera dado el 14vo. Es más, éste se dejó atrapar, no opuso resistencia alguna, Walker sólo fue aprisionado y llevado al interior del Arca, directo a los Cuarteles Generales. Y esto fue lo que despedazó la sanidad de Yuu Kanda.

Lenalee Lee, no podría siquiera verle a la cara. Ella estaba deshecha en su aflicción, sufriendo como si Walker hubiera muerto. Y en cierto sentido, él estaba muerto. Allen Walker había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por ése hombre que se hacía llamar el 14vo Noé. Aunque aún estaba por probarse si él era un enemigo o un aliado (lo que Kanda dudaba mucho), cualquiera que fuera el resultado, Lenalee no se repondría de ésa pérdida.

¿Porqué se preocupaba tanto por ella ahora? No… ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Él siempre estuvo cercano a ella, y la niña siempre le ofreció su cariño fraternal. A cambio de eso, él protegería a Lenalee a cualquier costo. Tal vez 'Allen' tenía razón al respecto, él le tenía mucho afecto a ella. Él la quería mucho, al igual que a ése estúpido Moyashi. Por fin lo comenzaba a comprender. Y tal vez fue por eso que no le pudo matar al final, aún cuando él se lo había pedido.

Pateó la puerta con gran estrépito, sintiendo cómo el ardor evanescente hacía su cuerpo temblar. Sabía que todo esto era por culpa de la Inocencia… y lo peor de todo, no había enfermera que le pudiera dar un buen analgésico ahora mismo. Y lo necesitaba ahora mismo. También necesitaba ver a su madre. Ahora.

* * *

–Simplemente no lo entiendo… él estaba bien el día anterior…–murmuró Lenalee mientras luchaba por dejar de llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo. Allen ya no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido y ella nunca vio el cuando, nunca se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre él y al joven a quien ella amaba. Miranda también estaba llorando a su lado, igualmente preocupada, destruida tanto como su compañera, pero se supone que ella estaba ahí para apoyarla ¿cómo la apoyaría si lloraba aún más que la jovencita?

–Tampoco lo puedo entender, Lenalee… para mí, él era tan normal. Se parecía tanto, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta.–dijo Miranda, secando sus propias lágrimas, luego apretó fuertemente la mano de la muchacha menor.–Yo… comenzaba a creer que las cosas andaban bien. Soy una tonta.

"_No, Miranda, la tonta fui yo todo este tiempo… Yo me dejé engañar por su sonrisa._"

Se habían enterado que había evidencia de que 'Allen' había ayudado al Noé Tyki Mikk a escapar de su prisión, y que muy posiblemente había hecho alianza con él. Aunque las razones no quedaban claras y necesitaban confirmarse. Por ésa razón lo habían traído aquí con vida. Lo querían interrogar para desentrañarle sus secretos, averiguar y asegurar que si el 14vo Noé era un peligro para lo Orden Oscura o no.

"_De verdad me gustaría creer que él no es nuestro enemigo… que Allen sigue ahí. Pero por más que intento, sólo he podido ver oscuridad a través de sus ojos. No me siento segura con él._" Lenalee lo pensó, ella sabía que vio a Allen cambiar del muchacho a quien conocía a un completo extraño en cuestión de segundos. Ella sabía que Allen pudo haberse convertido en el 14vo antes de la última batalla en Acre y pudo haber actuado para pasar desapercibido. No estaba segura cuándo pudo haber despertado el Músico.

Ella pensó otra vez en el 14vo Noé, analizando los minutos que pasó con Allen en el campamento. En el primer encuentro él definitivamente era 'Allen', pero pasaron cuatro días ahí, él descansando de sus heridas. Lenalee había ido a verlo, preocupada por las cosas que él murmuraba en sus sueños; una decisión extraña que ella tomó para acercarse a él. Entonces, un pensamiento enfermizo y extraño cruzó por su cabeza… Lenalee se quedó ensimismada y horrorizada por sus propios pensamientos, silenciosa e incapaz de hablar.

La muchacha pensó. Ella había estado con Allen la noche antes de la última batalla, ella había hecho el amor con él… o eso es lo que ella pensaba ¿verdad? ¿Era 'Allen' con quien ella estuvo ésa noche?… ¿O había sido el Músico? Aquello atormentaba la mente de Lenalee. Mientras Miranda seguía sosteniéndose del brazo de la jovencita, murmurando su pena, ella continuaba envolviéndose en ésa cruel adivinanza.

–…¿Adónde lo habrán llevado? ¿Al subterráneo quizás?–se preguntó Lenalee, refiriéndose a la localización de la celda donde tenían encerrado y vigilado al sujeto.

–Lenalee... será mejor que no vayas por ahora. No te haría ningún bien si fueras a verlo tal como estás.–Miranda tenía razón, y la joven lo sabía. Ningún daño sería reparado con enfrentarse al 14vo ahora en el cuerpo de Allen Walker. Y mucho menos así cuando su estado emocional estaba hecho en rupturas, llevándola a la fragilidad mental.

Se quedó al lado de Miranda unos minutos más, contemplando el suelo sin sentir cómo por fin el agua dejaba de brotar de sus lagrimales y su sal pintaba de rojo las entumecidas mejillas de la chica. Tal vez sus lágrimas que se habían secado por fin, o tal vez su cuerpo decidió responder por ella a que ya no era necesario seguir llorando, porque llorar no traería de vuelta al muchacho que ella amaba.

–¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un poco más?–murmuró Lenalee que finalmente se permitió descansar su cabeza palpitante sobre el regazo de la otra exorcista.

–Estaré aquí contigo el tiempo que tú necesites, Lenalee.–respondió amablemente la mujer exorcista, cuya noble alma no se podía ocultar. Aunque afligida por igual, estaría dispuesta a consolar de cualquier forma a su amiga Lenalee, que gracias a ella, todavía estaba viva en este mundo.

–Gracias, Miranda.–apenada, pero incapaz de retomar fortaleza mental, continuó descansando de su pena personal, reposó su cabeza sobre el regazo de aquella su dulce amiga fiel. Tendría que disculparse con ella por éste comportamiento tan vergonzoso y infantil que era ajeno a su optimista carácter primaveral.

"_¿Por qué perdiste, Allen?_"

* * *

Observaba a través de sus gafas casi empañadas por completo por su propio aliento, era el mismo Allen que vio antes de irse a Sudamérica, pero al mismo tiempo no era él. No, de ninguna manera podía ser él. Tenía que estar siendo engañado. Allen Walker no estaba ahí, en medio de la celda resguardada por agentes de 'Crow', atado por conjuros para impedirle cualquier movimiento peligroso.

Sí. 14vo su puso con aquella cara que imitaba la inocencia de un niño pequeño, pero uno tenía que ser un maldito idiota para creerse aquella actuación tan fuera de lugar. Ya no podía revertir sus actos con ésa cara de niño bueno. Komui suspiró y dio vuelta sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el Auditor Leverrier, que su penetrante mirada de serpiente lo aprehendía con hostilidad.

–No importa las cosas que el 14vo diga. Aún si la información que nos acaba de dar es certera, no podemos garantizar de que él de verdad sea nuestro aliado.

–Por supuesto, lo sé, Auditor. Él pudo haberse anticipado esto desde hace algún tiempo. El haber encontrado tres fragmentos de Inocencia y esconderlos en lugares que sólo él conocía para luego entregárselos a la Orden Oscura como muestra de confianza... Obviamente necesita de la ayuda de nosotros para lo que sea que él esté planeando.–Komui ya se lo había meditado, le miró directamente a los ojos sin miedo. El Supervisor Lee estaba seguro que ya había visto lo peor de Leverrier.

Mientras el exorcista 'Allen Walker' era llevado a la celda que ocupaba ahora, él mencionó tres localizaciones específicas y detalladas, lugares en donde decía el 14vo que escondió fragmentos de Inocencia que él mismo decidió guardar lejos de las manos enemigas. Aquella información estaba a punto de ser verificada por los Buscadores de la Orden, por órdenes de Komui Lee. Igual y no era un pérdida de tiempo.

–Puede ser cierto, que él pretenda formar una alianza con nosotros. Sin embargo, él buscará el modo de destruirnos una vez que ya no nos necesite.–respondió el hombre mayor, y volvió su mirada de nuevo a ése joven que ya se había percatado de que ellos estaban hablando de él.–No podemos todavía pasar por alto el hecho de que se las haya arreglado de liberar al prisionero Noé y el haber atacado a un general exorcista.

–Aquel fue un ataque en defensa propia. Kanda fue a atacarlo primero sin razón.–mencionó Komui, frustrado de sus propias palabras. Cierto, que Kanda había dado el primer golpe, dejándose provocar por las boberías del 14vo. Pero tampoco podían poner en duda el sentido de percepción del exorcista nipón, porque él no hubiera atacado a 'Allen' sin haber sentido antes el peligro. O pudo haber sido la paranoia a final de cuentas.–Y con respecto a la liberación del Noé, no tenemos opción mas que interrogarlo acerca del tema. No podemos estar seguros hasta llegar a fondo de sus razones.

–Yo que usted, Komui, no me confiaría tanto del 14vo. Sea o no un aliado, no podemos descartar que se trata de un Noé. Por naturaleza, ésos seres tienen la maldad por dentro, la materia negra que amenaza a nuestro Dios y su autoridad.

–Estoy consciente de eso, Auditor Leverrier. Pero también tomemos en cuenta que es el cuerpo de un exorcista el que el 14vo está usando como hospedaje; recuerde que la Inocencia de Allen es del tipo parásito y de una u otra forma, el poder oscuro del Noé es reprimido por la exposición que tiene con la Inocencia.–explicó mientras miraba de reojo otra vez al muchacho atado que les observaba atentamente a los lejos, como si quisiera descifrar el movimiento de sus labios.–Aunque sabemos que la naturaleza maligna no podrá ser borrada del Noé, estamos seguros de que su poder oscuro es inservible si su cuerpo es acomodador de Inocencia.

–Son buenas observaciones, supervisor Komui. Pero...–'Pero', siempre tenía que existir un maldito 'pero' proveniente de éste hombre.–Lo preocupante aquí es lo que tenga planeado en mente el 14vo. No importa que intenciones tenga él, nada puede cambiar el hecho de que es un hereje peligroso. De ninguna forma podemos bajar la guardia con él.

–Auditor Leverrier...

–No podemos seguir cometiendo errores ¿sabe, Komui Lee?–interrumpió bruscamente la voz oscura de Leverrier.–Ya fue un error el haber permitido que ése Noé Tyki Mikk viviera. No es que el asesinato del señor Blair lo preocupante, sino qué tipo de contacto haya tenido el 14vo con éste sujeto.

Y como siempre, dejaba las pérdidas humanas menores al último plano. Pero ciertamente, aunque la muerte del señor Blair fuera lamentable, no era muy relevante en realidad. Sólo hizo su simple servicio de interrogar al prisionero y ya. Y Leverrier tenía razón: lo preocupante ahora era la relación que tuviera Tyki Mikk con el 14vo. Si se hubieran aliado, el Músico no hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer aliarse a la Orden Oscura cuando sabían perfectamente este dato. Sabía que había algo más allá de lo que podían ver sus ojos, y seguramente no sería algo bueno.

–Si sigue dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos, cometerá más errores. Usted no querrá que lo degraden de su puesto ¿cierto, Supervisor Komui?–dijo con un tono más potente y severo hacia el otro nombre. Komui sólo le miró indignado, pero no podía decir nada a su favor, porque sabía bien que Leverrier tenía toda la razón, porque al ser compasivo con un humano que no lo merecía, terminó provocando la muerte de otro hombre.–Es muy lamentable cómo es que personas útiles y respetable comienzan a echarse a perder. Por eso es mejor no hacerse a los sentimientos.–terminó con un tenor aún más sombrío.–También el gólem dorado que pertenecía a Cross Marian también ha desaparecido. Sería demasiado conveniente para el 14vo, ya que ése gólem ha grabado cada momento que pasó al lado de Allen Walker.

–Timcanpy fue creado por Cross, pero el hecho de que tenga en su memoria la partitura que sirve para controlar el Arca, implica que el Músico tuvo contacto directo con el gólem antes de morir. Podría ser que Timcanpy colaborara con el 14vo desde antes que cualquiera de nosotros se diera cuenta.–Komui no quería hablar esto, pero usando su razonamiento no podía evitar decirle todas estas cosas al auditor. A partir de allí, ya no tenía nada más que decirle a ése hombre

Se retiró haciendo una leve reverencia, porque ahora mismo aquella corta plática le recordó que tenía un deber que hacer, no, un cita importante que atender con cierta persona. Era algo de suma importancia que debía discutir con una persona en especial. Komui ya comenzaba a sospechar de quién se trataba ésta persona en específico.

Contempló una vez más al muchacho albino en el centro de la celda. Se le había quedado mirando todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Por un segundo, Komui juró que el 14vo le dirigió una sonrisa, como si discretamente le estuviera diciendo 'hola'. El supervisor de la Orden Oscura seguía inerte en un estado de ansiedad. Realmente aún no podía creer que ahora Allen era el Músico. Había perdido a uno de sus camaradas y no pudo hacer nada.

Pronto comenzarían con el interrogatorio. Seguro no tendría que ser violento como en el caso de Tyki Mikk, pero sería mucho más duro de mirar para él. Era el cuerpo e imagen de Allen Walker a fin de cuentas.

* * *

Se quedó muy quieto, tratando de regular el ritmo de su propia respiración, intentando con todas sus fuerzas para no parecer nervioso mientras Leverrier leía detenidamente el informe de la última misión. No hacía falta preguntárselo para saber que él estaba desilusionado por la situación actual. Dos de los Terceros Exorcistas fueron borrados en batalla, dos magníficos ejemplares de agentes capacitados para su trabajo, ambos muertos por el enemigo.

–Entonces, ahora el objetivo de la Familia de Noé serían los Terceros Exorcistas...–dijo Leverrier tras unos segundos de contemplación, después le miró al joven directamente a sus ojos.–Un Akuma que ha evolucionado lo suficiente como para absorber a nuestros exorcistas... Nadie vio esto venir. Nuestro fin era crear exorcistas con células Akuma para procrear más exorcistas mitad Akuma cuando uno de los candidatos se convirtiese en La Matriz.

Link asintió mostrando seriedad, mostrando su comprensión de la situación perfectamente. Pero sabía que Leverrier no le había llamado para hablar de esto. No, ésta cita tenía que ver con otro tema no menos relevante.

–Howard Link. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha supervisado a Allen Walker?

–Dieciocho semanas... y tres días, Señor. Sin contar el tiempo que la agente Tevak lo estuvo supervisando.–Link se estremeció un poco por dentro al responder su pregunta con exactitud tremenda. Sí, este tipo de cosas él acostumbraba hacer gracias a su memoria infalible, y tampoco era un buen mentiroso (sobre todo que uno no podía lanzar mentiras contra Leverrier si valoraba su vida).

–Me has mandado reportes excelentemente detallados del comportamiento de Walker desde el inicio. Nunca se te escapó ningún detalle de él ¿no es así?–Link no respondió, pero trató de mantener su inercia facial lo más que pudo para no delatarse.–En los últimos dos meses te han faltado ésas cualidades, tus reportes decrecieron en cuanto a calidad y son cada vez menos satisfactorios... ¿No habrá algo que tengas que decirme, Link?

–No, Señor.–respondió rápidamente el joven de cabello rubio, sabiendo que tal vez estaba dirigiéndole sus últimas palabras al Auditor Leverrier.

–Ningún reporte tuyo o de Tevak ha capturado algún comportamiento extraño que delatara un cambio en Walker. Igualmente y no pudo ser detectado por ninguno de ustedes y el 14vo es demasiado astuto. Pero me llamó la atención tu último reporte, Link; y me complace que hayas tomado detalle de lo sucedido. Me será de gran ayuda más tarde.

El inspector Link había descrito el estado de Allen Walker, describiendo a su usual estilo imparcial y frío cómo el muchacho exorcista despertaba de una pesadilla de significado peligroso. Pero había algo que Link decidió descartar en su informe, y fue el detalle de que Allen había mencionado el nombre de la señorita Lenalee Lee. Ya sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose después, pero por alguna razón no quería entrometer a ésa muchachita en este asunto. Sentía compasión por ella.

–¿Sabe, Link? Comencé a dudar en dejarlo en su posición actual. Pero en cuanto usted decidió aceptar la oferta de convertirse en Tercer Exorcista, ya no hay forma en la que pueda sacarlo de su puesto. Los exorcistas ahora mismo son elementos que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder en nuestra guerra ahora mismo.

–Lo entiendo, Señor.–asintió lentamente Link, sintiendo como si su vida entera se le hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos. Sabía que su condición de Tercer Exorcista era importante, pero nunca imaginó que esto le salvaría de la degradación. Qué idiota; jamás debió dudar que su posición era importante. Con dos exorcistas menos, su importancia había tenido que aumentar considerablemente. En fin, las muertes de Madarao y Tevak terminaron por beneficiarlo a él.

–Pero esté consciente de que ya no puede reprimir su poder. Las grabaciones en su última misión revelaron que no ha activado en ningún momento su arma Anti Akuma y decidió dejarle todo el trabajo a sus compañeros exorcistas.–Leverrier clavó el tenedor sin contemplación sobre el apetecible pastel que tenía en su platito de porcelana fina.–Recuerde que a mí no me agradan los cobardes que se echan para atrás por no responsabilizarse de sus propias decisiones.

–Sí, Señor.–respondió simplemente Link, con las palabras ya automatizadas dentro de su boca.

–No cometa más errores desde ahora ¿quedé en claro, joven Link?–éstas últimas palabras fueron atormentadoras y fueron capaces de inspirarle miedo al joven agente de 'Crow'. Pero a los menos comprendió la seriedad de la palabras de Leverrier, y debería sentirse agradecido de esto. Malcom C. Leverrier apreciaba el trabajo de Link, le tenía confianza y le estaba dando otra oportunidad para redimirse; normalmente el Auditor no mostraba este tipo de compasión, así que el joven Link debía de sentirse afortunado.

En cuanto le pidió que se retirara de la habitación, Link no supo en qué pensar. Qué hacer.

Pasó cerca de la enfermería con intenciones de volver a la habitación que solía compartir con Allen Walker. Pero se detuvo en tiempo de ver en una de las camas de la enfermería a las exorcistas Lenalee Lee y Miranda Lotto juntas. Lenalee estaba acostada en posición fetal y su cabeza sobre el regazo de la señorita Miranda. Podía adivinar que ella había llorado. Por alguna razón, Link sintió un malestar en su estómago al pensar en ésa escena.

Perfecto. Ahora sentía pena. Y ya no podía permitirse sentir este tipo de cosas por la gente. Ya no debía por mucho que quisiera. No ahora.

* * *

Se miraron cara a cara, uno con una mirada seria y melancólica, el otro de ojos dorados con una sonrisa a medias, esforzándose por parecer contento a pesar del peso de los conjuros que lo ataban. No se decían nada, Komui no sabía cómo dirigírsele a ése muchacho que tenía justo frente suyo. Se veía como Allen Walker, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea que él ya no existía dentro de ése ser extraño y de extraña sonrisa.

Nadie corría peligro en la habitación, nadie excepto el 14vo. Habían ocho agentes de 'Crow' enmascarados que rodeaban y mantenían vigilado al prisionero, y aunque el muchacho que vigilaban no fuera humano, no podría arreglárselas para salirse de ésta prisión a menos que por alguna razón se les ocurriera liberarlo.

–14vo... Músico...

–Si no le importa, preferiría seguir siendo llamado como Allen o Walker, Komui.–dijo tranquilamente el joven albino, y el mismo Supervisor se sorprendió que era exactamente la misma voz que tenía el joven Allen Walker desde siempre. Y en sí, la petición no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Jamás querría referirse a ése extraño por el nombre de 'Allen', porque sólo haría más difícil el recuerdo de ése niño desaparecido.

–Walker será entonces.

–Gracias.-esbozó una sonrisa más humilde y dulce, completamente diferente a la anterior. Pero Komui seguía mirándole sin cambio alguno.

–¿Para qué buscas aliarte con la Orden Oscura?

–Tenemos un enemigo en común, y ése es el Conde Milenario ¿no es así? El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.–respondió con calma, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos al Supervisor de la Orden Oscura.–Aparte, que es más conveniente para ustedes que para mí.

–¿Porqué lo dices? Actuaste bastante mal he hiciste jugadas descuidadas antes de revelarte. Sospechamos más de ti como un enemigo que como un aliado... Walker.–dijo Komui, recordándole al prisionero las razones por las que estaba ahí amarrado.

–Bueno, con todo respeto, fue ése 'simio con cerebro de soba' quien me atacó primero. Tuve que defenderme ¿no?–respondió un poco divertido el muchacho, obviamente refiriéndose al exorcista Yuu Kanda. Pero en tanto, a Komui no le hizo gracia.

–¿Le diste alguna razón para que te atacara?–preguntó con firmeza Komui, sin perder su seriedad por ningún instante.

–Eso depende... ¿al 'cerebro de soba' le gustan las muestras de afecto?–preguntó pícaramente el muchacho, cosa cual sorprendió por mucho a Komui Lee. Realmente no estaba seguro de querer saber a qué se refería Walker con 'muestras de afecto'.

–No. Ahora ya entiendo por qué te atacó.–respondió Komui queriendo concluir el tema con rapidez, el muchacho soltó una risita discreta.–Pero ¿porqué razón liberaste a Tyki Mikk? Tengo entendido que tú mismo pudiste haberlo derrotado para encerrarlo aquí.

–Tyki Mikk ya no es una amenaza para la Orden Oscura...

–Asesinó a un hombre cuando salió de su prisión. Asesinó a su interrogante, el Señor Blair.–Komui estaba demasiado serio, ésta información pareció afectar un poco al joven albino, quien alzó una ceja anunciando sorpresa.

–Vaya, eso no estuvo bien. Cuánto lo siento, Komui.–su pena fue un poco fingida, obviamente no le interesaba la muerte de ése hombre.–Pero... sólo asesinó al tal señor Blair ¿cierto? ¿No causó mayores problemas? ¿No lastimó a ninguna persona importante para a Orden?

Komui mordió su labio inferior, mirando con cierta frialdad al muchacho. Efectivamente, nadie mas que el Señor Blair fue afectado por el escape de Tyki Mikk, nadie se dio cuenta, nadie más salió herido por aquel incidente; y cierto, Blair no era un hombre importante o indispensable para la Orden Oscura, por lo que su muerte no resultaba perjudicial para nadie. Esto enfadaba más a Komui, porque, aunque Blair no hubiera sido un hombre agradable o que hubiera conocido bien, seguía siendo un ser humano. Aún así, no podían usar éste asesinato en contra del Músico, si estaba claro que no tuvo 'planeado' que Tyki Mikk asesinara a alguien en la Orden.

–No. Pero no puedo confiar en tu palabra. Tyki es un Noé y también es enemigo de los exorcistas.

–Sí, eso es cierto. Pero yo convertí a Tyki es enemigo del Conde, y ahora él está dispuesto a trabajar conmigo... Aunque tendré que darle un buen escarmiento por aquel asesinato que cometió.–rió cual niño infantil.–Claro, sólo si llego a verlo otra vez. Si no, entonces todo mi plan habrá fracasado.

–Estas hablando de un 'plan', obviamente estás incitando a que te pregunte de qué se trata eso que estás hablando.–dijo Komui, cruzando sus brazos.

–El 'plan' para destruir al Conde del Milenio, por supuesto.–dijo con cierta inspiración infantil.

–Es decir, nos necesitas para que tú puedas destruir al Conde del Milenio.

–Para ser honesto, no es posible lograrlo solo.–respondió Walker con una sonrisa amplia y casi amistosa, que igualmente no convencía a Komui Lee.–Lo he estado pensando un poquito, quiero hacer un trato con la Orden Oscura.

–Me temo que no estás en posición para hacer tratos con nosotros.–interrumpió abruptamente el supervisor chino.–Ya nos diste la localización de tres fragmentos de Inocencia, y por lo tanto no tienes nada con qué realizar un trato. Te has puesto en peligro, igual y podríamos obtener las Inocencias y tú terminarías perdiendo sin recibir nada a cambio.

–¿Está seguro de eso, Komui?–preguntó en un tono más alto, arqueando una ceja y demostrando una faceta confiada, seguramente victoriosa.–Podré ser un pobre diablo, pero estúpido no soy. ¿Cree usted que yo solicitaría hacer un trato con la Orden sin haber mostrado todas mis cartas en juego?

Komui por un segundo se sintió perturbado, pero ya sabía que algo como esto iba porvenir de éste sujeto que usaba la apariencia de Allen Walker para disfrazar su fantasma. Del 14vo no se podía esperar menos, no se le debía de subestimar.

–¿Qué tienes que pueda interesarle a la orden Oscura?

–Yo sé dónde está el 'Corazón'.

Hubo silencio. Incluso los agentes de 'Crow' que vigilaban el interrogatorio, cuya función silenciosa era de permanecer quietos, ellos entraron en un estado de ansiedad, impacto, sorpresa. Komui casi quiso gritar, dispuesto a tomarle el cuello al muchacho y zarandearlo ferozmente para sacarle más palabras.

–¿El Corazón? ¿El Núcleo de la Inocencia?–preguntó bobamente el supervisor, atontado por el shock causado por lo que dijo el 14vo.

–Sí. Lo escondí en un lugar secreto... que pronto dejará de ser secreto si aceptan mi trato.–musitó casi con melodía el muchacho, confiado de sí mismo.

–¿Cómo sabremos si estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Que tal si está mintiendo?

–No lo sabrán. Tendrán que confiar en mí. Aparte, no importa si buscan por otros cien años, sin la información que yo les de, no podrán encontrar al Corazón.

–¿Cómo estás seguro de que estás hablando del Corazón? ¿Qué tal si terminaste escondiendo una Inocencia como cualquier otra?–preguntó Komui arqueando una de sus cejas, recordando que él no debía confiar demasiado en el Músico y sus melodiosas palabras.

–Yo sólo lo sé. Soy un Noé. Yo puedo sentir el peligro cuando la Inocencia está cerca. Cuando tuve al Corazón cerca de mí, yo sentí el peligro de muerte, sentí el miedo de ser destruido por un objeto tan grande y poderoso... el más letal de los venenos.–sintió inspiración, insania y un incierto temor cuando pronunció sus palabras.–He tenido muy malos sueños después de tocar al Corazón... incluso infectaron a este cuerpo y la mente de su anterior dueño.

Un sudor frío resbaló por la sien de Komui, estuvo silente por unos segundos más, mirando fijamente esos ojos color oro. Dudaba, pero también quería creerle. La balanza entre una cosa y la otra estaba demasiado pareja, pero eventualmente debía de inclinarse a un lado

–¿Qué buscas a cambio?

–Quiero que me dejen a cargo de la expedición de la búsqueda del Corazón. Es todo.

–¿Estas loco?–espetó Komui, totalmente indignado, su balanza se inclinó al otro lado por completo.–No dejaré en tus manos las vidas de los exorcistas y Buscadores para una búsqueda probablemente falsa.

–Oh... No tienen opción. ¿Saben cuanto tiempo les queda a ustedes los humanos en este mundo?–preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida y de naturaleza siniestra.–Muy poco. Los días podrían estar contados si no encuentran al Corazón cuanto antes.

–Maldito...

–Me necesitan para encontrar el Corazón ¿no? Esta situación es de 'todo o nada', Komui. ¿O prefieren no arriesgarse y esperar a ser sorprendidos por el día del juicio final?

–Ni yo ni nadie de los Jefes de la orden Oscura va a permitir que se haga un trato con un sujeto como tú.

–No tienen opción, me temo.–

–Aún así, no tenemos razón para dejar a cargo a alguien como tú y no a alguien más. Si nos dijeras la localización del Corazón, simplemente.

–Aunque encuentren su localización, jamás llegarán hasta el Corazón. Ustedes me necesitan, porque sólo yo conozco los peligros de la fortaleza en donde escondí el Corazón. Pero incluso para mí solo, sería prácticamente imposible lograrlo. Necesito del poder de exorcistas más fuertes para pasar a través de esos peligros...

–¿Y exactamente de qué se tratan esos peligros? ¿Akumas?

–No. Si fueran Akumas, en primer lugar, no hubiera escogido ése sitio para esconder al Corazón. Se trata de cuerpos mecánicos parecidos a los Akuma, pero son mucho más letales... No son Akumas, porque no tiene alma, tampoco distinción entre amos y presas. Aunque el Conde del Milenio estuviera ahí, no lo obedecerían y lo atacarían como a cualquier ser vivo que se les cruce en el camino. Yo los llamo Kikai (1).

–¿Y todo eso está en una fortaleza? ¿No sería fácil identificarla?

–Lo sería, pero hay un conjuro que la mantiene oculta, inalcanzable. Necesitan de mi ayuda para identificarla y pasar dentro de ella. No es una fortaleza en sí, más bien es un pueblo abandonado, donde los únicos habitantes son los Kikai de los que le hablé. Pero... tengo la leve sospecha de que alguien más ya la habrá traspasado tiempo atrás. Quisiera también poder elegir a los miembros de ésta expedición, si es que la acepta. No será un número grande de personas, lo prometo.

Komui se levantó de su silla. Sin habla, apretó sus nudillos, miró sus rodillas y de nuevo ése rostro blanco y gris que tenía ojos dorados.

–Le daré una semana para que decidan, Komui. Está bien.–dijo el muchacho, mientras los agentes vestidos de rojo con máscara se lo llevaban fuera de la habitación.–Piénsenlo, por favor.

–Un segundo. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber traspasado la fortaleza años atrás, como tú dices, Walker?–llamó Komui antes de tiempo. El muchacho se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, ya no había una sonrisa en su cara, pero sus ojos detonaban sorpresa.

–Dos personas pudieronhaberlo hecho. Cross Marian y Ai Kanda.–respondió finalmente antes que abandonara la habitación. Komui volvió a un estado de shock. Algo aquí no estaba bien, y había una persona que debía responderle varias preguntas.

Ahora tenía que discutirlo con los Comandantes en Jefe, decidir si debían hacerle caso al 14vo Noé. Recientemente las llamadas de los Buscadores confirmaron dos de los tres fragmentos de Inocencia que les había dado el Músico como regalo. Había dicho la verdad, pero ¿también acertaría con lo del Corazón? Sin duda habían demasiadas cosas que ése sujeto escondía, pero también se arriesgaba mucho, y podría ser juzgado para darle una sentencia horrible. Era un Noé después de todo.

Tendría una calurosa discusión con el auditor Leverrier dentro de poco. No sería nada agradable para Komui, ni en lo más mínimo. Y también tendría que encontrarse con Ai Kanda, para que les explicara una que otra cosa importantes para la decisión que fueran a tomar.

* * *

Tomó demasiado tiempo para que llegaran a los cuarteles. Debido a problemas que tuvieron para abrir un portal del Arca, tuvieron que esperar algunos días hasta que lograran abrir un portal estable para transportarse a los cuarteles generales. Fue insoportable para Lavi, porque las noticias dadas por medio del teléfono no eran suficientes para tranquilizarlo. Lenalee, Miranda y los demás (exceptuando a Kanda) salieron sanos y salvos y el 14vo no les resultó atacarles, lo cual le inspiraba cierto alivio. Pero no dejaba de perturbarle el hecho de que el 14vo estuviera despierto y consciente sobre el cuerpo de Allen. La cabeza del joven Bookman dolía con tan solo pensarlo.

¿Allen estaba muerto? ¿Se había rendido? Lavi jamás pensó ni deseó algo como esto para el muchacho, no por mucho que se haya resentido con él por el asunto de Lenalee. Jamás hubiera pensado cosas tan horribles de Allen, no debió de ser así.

Y volvió a pensar en Lenalee, su musa intocable. Ella debía de estar sufriendo mucho por esto, por culpa del 14vo que había tomado poder del cuerpo de Allen Walker. No, ella es quien estaba sufriendo más, porque sabía que ella lo amó y lo seguiría amando. Y eso destrozaba el corazón de Junior, que él no sería un consuelo para ella y podría cerrar ésa herida salada. No, no podría jamás ser capaz de reemplazar el amor que ella sintió por Allen Walker, nunca.

Qué podrido, ¿porqué pensaba en esto así? ¿Porqué pensaba en querer curar el corazón de su querida Lenalee justo después que su amigo Allen había tenido que desaparecer? ¿Qué clase de asqueroso ser humano pensaba de esta forma acerca de su propio amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

–¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!–un zarpazo de Panda le hizo volver en sí y a la situación actual. Cierto, ahora estaban dentro de los Cuarteles Generales, iban a reportarse con Komui.

–Viejo, voy al baño.

–Ya fuiste hoy en la mañana.

–Me sacaste del baño a la mitad, Panda-man.–respondió Lavi con un tono serio.

–A mí no me engañas. Irás a ver a la señorita Lee.–repuso el viejo Bookman mientras sus ojos le veían con severidad.

–... No tardaré.–dijo Lavi frunciendo el entrecejo, enseñando los dientes cuando hablaba. Pero solamente obtuvo un gesto de desaprobación por parte del Bookman.–No importa ya, iré de todas maneras.

–¡Lavi!–le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, pero el joven respondió violentamente y arrebató su brazo del alcance del anciano. Éste le gruñó y le miró con cierto rencor.–No podrás negarte para siempre, niño. Tendrás que responder a tu lugar a su debido tiempo.

–Vete al diablo.–fue lo último que e dirigió el pelirrojo al viejo Bookman antes de desviar su ruta a donde fuera, que no fuera el mismo lugar que el anciano. No quería verlo, y no le hablaría en un buen rato, sino hasta que se le pasara el enojo y estuviera dispuesto a resolver las cosas con él. No quiso ponerse así con el Bookman, pero era el estrés que constantemente manejaba dentro de su mente lo que lo llevaba a actuar de esta manera.

Quería ver a Lenalee, el viejo tenía mucha razón. Pero Lavi no sabía que le diría a la muchacha cuando la encontrara, no sabía con qué se excusaría ni de qué manera la podría consolar. Sólo quería estar con ella y hacer lo que se pudiera hacer.

Preguntó a un par de Buscadores, luego se encontró con Miranda, quien le dijo con gentileza dónde podía encontrar a Lenalee. Se sintió muy mal al enterarse por dónde la podría encontrar. La exorcista china había sido encontrada frecuentemente por el área de las habitaciones, cerca de la puerta que alguna vez le perteneció al cuarto de Allen Walker, sentada en el suelo, como si esperara a que alguien abriera ésa puerta.

Muchos amigos de Lenalee la iban a ver, para persuadirla de abandonar aquel lugar, pero ella no respondía, como si estuviera sorda y ciega, encerrada en su propia burbuja de soledad. Y así estaba, desdichada y con un aura triste rodeando su cuerpo. Lavi sintió un agujero en el estómago al notar que las mejillas de la muchacha estaban rosadas, seguro por todas las lágrimas que desquitó en ése espacio.

–Lenalee... soy yo.–dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en cuclillas cerca de la joven, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Ni siquiera le volteó a mirar. Lavi tragó saliva y tomó una decisión.

Se sentó sobre el suelo, justo a la derecha de Lenalee, y con un brazo rodeó el hombro de la muchacha acercándola más a su costado. Le dio un par de palmadas y con la otra mano le tomó la que ella tenía sobre su muslo.

–Lamento llegar tarde.–murmuró cálidamente muy cerca del oído derecho de Lenalee. Pareció reaccionar.–De verdad lo lamento. Y mucho.

La chica liberó un leve hipido y su cabeza se inclinó hacia la derecha, junto al pelirrojo del parche. Correspondió suavemente al tacto de la mano de su amigo.

–Lo siento, Lenalee.–dijo con suavidad mientras la abrazaba más contra sí, y en un movimiento inesperado él decidió besarle el costado de la cabeza de la muchacha, un toque corto y ligero, pero lleno de significado para él.

–Lavi... Soy una idiota, no sé que hacer.–murmuró la voz apagada de la joven, emanaba una tristeza profunda, y tal vez también resentimiento. Su mano temblaba violentamente.

–No te llames así, ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa...–decía calmado, pero no estaba completamente seguro de que su afirmación tuviera coherencia. Probablemente ellos tenían la culpa por no haber dicho a nadie acerca del estado de Allen; pero ¿hubieran sido las cosas diferentes si ellos hubieran actuado?

–No... Soy una tonta. Me dejé engañar por el 14vo, y Kanda salió herido por mis descuidos. Soy una estúpida.–replicó la muchacha, mientras de nuevo permitía a sus lágrimas abrirse paso sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.–No sé que hacer... lo único que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido llorar y escapar... soy una tonta.

La abrazó más hacia sí, intentando controlar los sollozos de su amiga, resistiendo los fluidos corporales que mojaban su brazo, sin dejar de sentirse terrible por lo que hacía ahora mismo. Lavi necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en Brasil cuando el 14vo despertó.

–¿Qué sucedió allá en Acre, Lenalee?–preguntó suavemente, alcanzando una voz que pudiera ser sensible para la chica que abrazaba. Ella siguió musitando al oído de Lavi, hasta hacerle llegar la verdad de lo que sucedió antes de ése horrible día. El único ojo de Lavi casi se salió de su órbita cuando Lenalee finalizó de narrar los hechos. Un fulgor de rabia comenzó a correr por sus venas, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

**(1).- Kikai. Palabra en japonés que significa 'Máquina'. Je, como Akuma es 'demonio' en japonés, yo decidí usar el japonés también. No soy muy creativa con los nombres :D**

**N/A: No sé, este capítulo me dejó un poco insatisfecha. No creo que sea de los mejores que he escrito, sinceramente. He dejado un poco marginada a Ai Kanda por un rato, y ya es hora que recobre importancia en este fanfic. Y también al hottie de Tyki. Tengo que acomodarlo de algún modo en lo que sigue de la historia.**

**Editado: Cambié el título del capítulo. Este al final no me gustó y por eso lo edité. Espero que no haya inconvenientes.**


	19. Días Contados

**Okay, antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero recomendarles otro fanfic que leí hace poquito (el cual tardé en terminar por falta de tiempo, lo siento), de D GrayMan, se llama_ 'Pierrot'_ y el nombre del autor es Pat Peeves. Léanlo, porque vale mucho la pena, es una joya de fanfic (lo pueden encontrar en mi lista de fics favoritos).  
**

* * *

**Decimonovena Noche: Días Contados.**

Causó ira e indignación la propuesta que pretendía negociar el 14vo con la Orden Oscura, pero se cercioraron de que la voz no se corriera entre los demás miembros de la Orden. Sólo los de Central, los Comandantes en Jefe y el Supervisor en Jefe Komui Lee sabían de esto. Nadie estaba de acuerdo en aceptar tal trato que proponía alguien que podía estarlos engañando, alguien que podía fácilmente ser tachado como sujeto peligroso, aparte que los detalles que dio a conocer de la supuesta localización del 'Corazón' eran sospechosamente escasos y probablemente eran falsos en su totalidad.

Incluso si fuera cierto lo del 'Corazón' ¿podrían dejar al mando del Músico a los exorcistas de la Orden Oscura? ¿Podrían superar los peligros que les esperaban en aquel supuesto pueblo abandonado de los que advertía el Noé traicionero?... Y más importante que eso ¿cómo pudo haberlo sabido la señora Ai Kanda y Cross Marian? He aquí la razón por la cual ella había sido forzada a salir de su prisión a esta reunión especial entre toda esta gente importante.

La mujer tenía una apariencia física deteriorada, porque sus comidas diarias las rechazaba constantemente y finalmente no comía más de la mitad de su ración. Su cara era pálida como la de un muerto asemejando a una muñeca maltratada por los años, y su recogido cabello negro combinado con las canas blancas de su edad le daban un aspecto gris y sucio. A juzgar por su cara, ella realmente no deseaba estar aquí.

–Existe un pueblo abandonado que está escondido en el norte. Cross Marian me lo mostró y me contó cómo entrar en el campo que lo protege, es un conjuro que usaban los herejes para esconderse de la Iglesia en los tiempos de la Inquisición. Normalmente puede reconocerse en forma de neblina.–miró con gesto de asco a las figuras humanas que la escuchaban en lo alto.–Hace casi treinta años inicié una expedición a ése lugar, con fines de investigación científica hacia los Akumas... seguro los reportes ya no existen, ustedes quemaron todo rastro que yo haya dejado en la Orden Oscura ¿no?

–¿Sólo fue a ése lugar por los Akumas, Señora Kanda?

–En realidad no eran Akumas, mas bien, sólo copias de ellos. Perdí a mucha gente en ésa expedición ya que fueron asesinados por ésas máquinas. Pero conseguí robar varios cuerpos vacíos que sirvieron a mi investigación. Seguro todavía tienen sus restos en las bodegas de la Rama Asiática y la Rama Americana...

–¿Cross Marian la acompañó?

–No. Él solamente me enseñó a abrir la puerta del conjuro. Después de salir, yo misma la cerré con un conjuro distinto...

–¿Sabía usted entonces que había Inocencia resguardada en ése lugar?

–No. Cross solamente me dijo que las máquinas estaban ahí para proteger una habitación importante que alguna vez le perteneció al 14vo Noé. La habitación... se llamaba 'Habitación del Ángel'. Sospeché que se hubiera tratado de Inocencia, pero decidí no volver, porque solamente terminaría sacrificando más vidas.

–Incluso consciente de que había Inocencia en ése lugar, usted se lo calló hacia la Orden.

–Mi trabajo era colectar máquinas, y no el de encontrar Inocencia. Incluso con exorcistas fuertes hubiera sido imposible llegar hasta dicha habitación, sumándole el hecho que ni yo ni Cross sabíamos la localización exacta de ése lugar.

–¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar el pueblo del que estamos hablando?

–No sé. Mi memoria tiene fallos y no creo que lo pueda hacer, han pasado casi tres décadas desde ése entonces.

–No podemos aceptar una respuesta así de una mujer que trabajó como científica para la Orden.

–Seré la mente más brillante que haya pisado esta habitación, pero con todo respeto Señor, ya tengo más de cincuenta y seis años y mi capacidad mental para recordar ciertos lugares se ha deteriorado bastante.

–Ésa no es excusa.

–Aunque yo pudiera recordar el lugar preciso donde estaba ése pueblo, sería una búsqueda demasiado riesgosa, porque yo no sé dónde se encuentra la 'Habitación del Ángel', y terminaríamos perdiendo inútilmente a más hombres. Tal vez Cross Marian conozca la ubicación de ésa habitación, pero no existe manera de contactarlo ahora ¿verdad?

Aquí había un cabo suelto, una pieza del rompecabezas que no concordaba del todo. Si el desaparecido General Cross Marian hubiera conocido ése lugar del que hablaba Ai Kanda, si existía tal cosa como el Corazón de la Inocencia, como exorcista él hubiera hecho el trabajo de traerla a la Orden Oscura. A menos que en realidad él hubiera estado de otro bando todo este tiempo.

–Señora Kanda, como opinión profesional ¿opina que Cross Marian hubiera conocido la existencia de ésta habitación siendo su contacto con el 14vo?

–Puede que Cross Marian no confiara del todo el 14vo. Era una amistad muy abstracta y debía él de cuidarse todo el tiempo. Puede que al final, el 14vo no le hubiera dicho de ésa Inocencia... y si en otro caso se lo hubiera confirmado, es posible que sea una Inocencia falsa.–Ai tomó un poco de aire y continuó.–Pero... si se tratara de una falsificación ¿porqué razón el 14vo la escondería en un lugar tal peligroso como ése?

En la sala, todos se pusieron a murmurar su discusión, sin que la mujer mayor pudiera escuchar. Ai observó a través de las sombras, logró distinguir a una figura, la de un hombre alto de uniforme negro con rojo. Podía fácilmente identificarlo como el Auditor Leverrier. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente.

"_¿Acaso esto esta en los planes del 14vo?_" Ai no olvidaba su encuentro con el niño albino en el baño, y no iba a comentar acerca de ello. Aunque todavía no se lo figuraba por completo, todo esto tenía que ver con los siguientes planes que tuviera el 14vo. Y ella de seguro era parte de todo esto. Por un segundo, ella se sintió aliviada de que Cross no estuviera aquí, o si no las cosas sólo se hubieran complicado más.

–Ya se puede retirar, Señora Kanda.–avisó una de las voces de los Comandantes en Jefe, pero quedó inerte en su lugar, mirando hacia arriba con indignación.

–Me concederían visitar a mi hijo si yo accedía a darles ésta información.

–Usted sigue estando bajo vigilancia estricta por escapar de sus obligaciones y deberes en la Orden Oscura, cometiendo decenas de faltas e infracciones contra el reglamento. Entre ellos, renunciar temporalmente a su trabajo, contraer matrimonio sin permiso explícito de la Orden y simultáneamente concebir un hijo.

–¿Y eso qué? Tengo derecho a ir a verlo.

–Las conversaciones que ustedes sostienen son en japonés. No se nos hará posible cumplir con su demanda hasta que nuestro traductor llegue.

Ai se lo había imaginado. Eran un montón de lentos. Pero esta decisión no sería beneficiaria para ella, y vigilarían su conversación... pero realmente no importaba. Ella lo único que quería hacerle saber a su hijo era lo mucho que ella seguía amándolo.

* * *

–¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Lenalee?

–Necesito hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo.

Lenalee no obtuvo permiso de entrar a la celda donde aguardaba la persona que se hacía llamar Allen Walker, mejor conocido como el 14vo. Pero por lo menos nada le impedía ver de frente la puerta de la celda, que no era tan diferente a la que había tenido Tyki Mikk. Era un lugar frío, y habían dos gólems negro, de los que grababan las imágenes y el sonido. No habían dejado guardias en esta celda, probablemente porque la Orden esperaba que el prisionero iniciara algún movimiento que lo pudiera delatar como un enemigo.

Les habían concedido el permiso para entrar a los calabozos, pero obviamente vigilarían con las grabaciones cualquier cosa que sucediera, aquí debían de tener cuidado de lo que decían para no delatar más información de la que debían.

–No hay problema si hablamos desde afuera ¿cierto?–preguntó Lenalee mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amigo pelirrojo, éste solamente asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?–exclamó una voz terriblemente familiar que proveía del interior de la celda, su eco resonó fuertemente hasta traspasar la puerta de metal. Era él.

–14vo...–murmuró la muchacha, su tono cambió y se endureció aún más.

–Ah, es la voz mujer.–contestó inocentemente la voz juvenil escondida tras el eco metálico de las paredes de la prisión.–Tengo sed ¿podría darme agua?

–No hagas como si no supieras quién soy yo.–respondió Lenalee, con un golpe débil hizo sonar la puerta metálica, Lavi trató de no alejarse mucho de la muchacha, preparado para cualquier reacción que pudiera ocasionar.

–Ay... pero si tú eres mi linda Lenalee ¿no?–rió cínicamente la voz del 'Allen' tras el metal que los separaba

–¡No soy 'tu linda Lenalee'!–ella, con una furia y desprecio que Lavi jamás imaginó que vería en su amiga, pateó estruendosamente la puerta de metal.–¡¿Qué le hiciste a Allen?!, ¡Respóndeme, 14vo!

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Lenalee? Yo soy 'Allen'.–dijo la melodiosa y enfadosa voz que pretendía imitar al chico exorcista.–Tu pensabas en mí como 'Allen' allá en Acre ¿verdad?

Lavi apretó los puños, sintiéndose incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, el hecho de que el 14vo estuviera presumiendo el hecho de que engañó a Lenalee, y que tal vez había sido él con quien ella tuvo relaciones aquella noche. Y esto es lo que más enojaba a Lavi, aunque tenía que ser Lenalee quien debía estar más indignada. El Bookman Junior no podía ignorar sus permanentes celos hacia Allen y el amor incondicional que sentía por su amiga.

–Tú... bastardo de...–pero Lavi fue callado por la mano vibrante de la muchacha, que estaba visiblemente afectada, pero esta vez no dejaría que el 14vo la hiciera llorar de nuevo. Por ése maldito ya derramó suficientes lágrimas. Para cuando Lavi se calmó un poco, ella posó su mano nuevamente sobre la superficie helada del metal que los separaba.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Allen?... ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?–preguntó con más suavidad, tranquilizando su voz para no incinerar de nuevo su sanidad. Hubo una prolongada pausa después.

–Tal vez responderé eso para ti más tarde, cuando sea un mejor tiempo.

–Puede ser que no tengas mucho tiempo.–murmuró la muchacha, todavía conservando la calma, Lavi se acercó para poner su mano en su hombro.

–Je, confía en mí, linda Lenalee. Habrá tiempo.–respondió simplemente la voz que estaba detrás de la puerta. Ése tono le dio un muy mal presentimiento al joven Bookman.

–Eventualmente querrán matarte. Matándote a ti también morirá Allen ¿porqué te lo tienes que llevar lejos de sus amigos?

–Tonta. Yo soy 'Allen' y 'Allen' es el 'yo' que ahora vive. Al niño que tú conociste no me lo puedo llevar lejos, no es posible si él nunca h existido realmente. El 'Allen' que has conocido cuando entró a la Orden no es mas que una parte del 'Yo' de mi pasado. Allen Walker y el 14vo son la misma persona.

–Mentiroso. Allen no es como tú.

–¿Estás segura de eso?–preguntó juguetonamente la voz del otro lado, enseguida un silencio invadió el lugar como una gélida corriente de viento. Incapaces de querer creer y aceptar las palabras del 14vo, cerraron sus ojos unos segundos.

Lenalee quitó su mano de la puerta y tocó la cálida mano de Lavi mirándolo con tristeza.

–Mejor nos vamos, Lenalee. Nada de lo que diga este tipo es de fiar. No vale la pena.–dijo Lavi, aunque sus palabras sonaban crueles, Lenalee estaba consciente de que podía tener razón.

–¿Ya se van? Qué mal, ¿pero podrían decirles que llamen a un médico? Creo que mis heridas se van a infectar si sigo así...

–Oye, 14vo. Disfruta mientras estés vivo aquí. Esta fría celda es mucho más de lo que mereces, y te quedarás ahí por un largo tiempo.–dijo Lavi en un tono más serio, dejando ver un lado de sí mismo que el preferiría no mostrar ante sus amigos. Pero no podía evitarlo, siendo su enojo hacia ése sujeto algo tan intenso y podrido.

–¿Apostamos?–preguntó cínicamente la voz de 'Allen'. Lavi decidió ignorarlo y guió a la chica exorcista lejos de la puerta. Ya había sido suficiente por hoy y no estaban dispuestos a alargar esta conversación carente de beneficios.

Se alejaron lentamente, los pasos eran ecos interminables en el túnel, su sonido corroía los pensamientos tristes que dominaban la mente de los dos exorcistas que caminaban solos en esta oscuridad cambiante. Lenalee parecía tener una expresión indiferente y congelada en su rostro. Pero Lavi sabía que el día de hoy la vio explotar como nunca antes, mostrando una cara que no debía de tener.

Le dio un leve apapacho, intentando reanimarla, confortarla de alguna manera para no tener que quedarse como un tonto que no hacía nada. La intención de esta visita había sido para que ella desahogara todo ése rencor, pero pareció que lo había empeorado un poquito más.

–Aunque él tuviera razón y sean una sola persona, Allen y el 14vo son dos personalidades completamente diferentes.–ella murmuró, su voz temblaba, pero Lavi estaba seguro de que Lenalee parecía creer mucho en ésas palabras propias. Él también quería creer en ello.

–No es posible que ellos dos sean una misma persona, yo no creo que sea así, Lenalee.

–Gracias, Lavi.–era un agradecimiento sincero, pero la muchacha aún seguía triste, aferrándose de nuevo a su brazo, sosteniéndose en la resquebrajada realidad que fuertemente la había golpeado. Pero esas simples palabras no serían suficiente.

* * *

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Alguna persona que caminó por aquí debió tirar el cigarrillo a medio consumir. Realmente no le importaba recoger cigarrillos de la calle, hacía años que lo hacía mientras vagabundeaba con sus viejos amigos, y de hecho el primer cigarrillo que se fumó fue uno que encontró tirado y humeando en el suelo de una calle.

Y todavía estaba a menos de la mitad, podría disfrutarlo por algunos minutos más. Succionó el humo, pero demasiado rápido; sería que ya se había desacostumbrado a fumar por su tiempo en prisión. Tosió sintiendo un leve malestar, exhaló dejando salir el humo tóxico, pero de nuevo volvió a tomarlo. Extrañaba mucho esta sensación.

Se había detenido en una ciudad con puertos llamada Dover. Había tenido que caminar mucho, pero un buen hombre con carreta tuvo la amabilidad de llevarlo hasta este destino. No estaba demasiado lejos de Londres, pero se escondería en este lugar por lo mientras... o por lo menos hasta que surgiera una nueva situación.

Tyki no tenía idea de cuáles serían los planes del 14vo, y por el momento no se le antojaba saberlo por ahora que podía tener un poco de tiempo de paz, y después de tanto tiempo, podía volver a fumar un bendito cigarrillo.

Le gustaba fumar mientras observaba el mar, aunque odiaba a las gaviotas. Le generaba cierta paz interna estar en este lugar, sentado sobre la suave arena seca. Había extrañado esta sensación por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con la familia de Noé tenía la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo así en una costa. Y cuando viajaba con sus amigos, era poco frecuente cuando iban a una playa. Pero él las recordaba bien, las extrañaba si las debía de abandonar. Allá en Mafra, de la región de Lisboa es donde él había nacido, cerca del mar. Tal vez porque ahí vivió la mayor parte de su niñez le hacía extrañar con gran cariño este tipo de ambientación.

Mientras vivió en Mafra, jamás imaginó que él se vería envuelto en situaciones como ésta; como estar envuelto en una guerra donde los protagonistas eran los ángeles y los demonios. Era solamente un muchacho poco especial que vagabundeaba por ahí, esperando no morir en su juventud, pero sin ambiciones reales; él siempre fue humilde con respecto a su vida personal. Incluso cuando conoció a Clark y Momo y huyó lejos de su pueblo natal, nunca dejó su mente ennegrecer con la codicia o la avaricia. El solamente se preocupaba por disfrutar de su vida, hacer lo que más le placiera con ésta vida que solamente le pertenecía a él.

Le preocupaba nada más el placer que le otorgaba esta vida, el disfrutar cuando estaba con sus amigos, la satisfacción que le daba con los objetos más simples que alcanzaba con su mano. Sólo pedía vivir a su modo, vivir disfrutando.

Cuando llegó Eeiz a su grupo, comenzó a esforzarse más, trabajar para prolongar su felicidad y tiempo de vida. Su existencia se basaba en el camino hacia la felicidad, y el destino era lo de menos si el camino era agradable y placentero.

Pero llegó el día inesperado. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, ver sombras en los espejos rotos, llegaron sueños perturbadores... y se sentía bien. Entonces fue visitado por el Conde del Milenio, y conoció a la familia de Noé, con eso, a la pequeña Road Kamelot. En un principio se negó a creerlo, pero aceptó de todas maneras unirse al Conde. Realmente no le importaba hacer esto, pelear contra exorcista y enviar comandos a los Akumas, siempre y cuando él pudiera volver con sus amigos.

Pero ya había conocido a Road. Ésa niña Noé cuyo casi inocente encanto terminó por conmoverlo con su cariño incondicional, y la adoptó en su corazón como su 'familia'. Aunque realmente no podría jamás definir con palabras cómo era el 'amor' que sentía por ésa niña, porque sabía que no podía tratarse de un amor normal. No podía ser completamente fraternal, porque era obsesivo y enfermizo; pero tampoco podía ser romántico, porque pensamientos de lujuria o de posesión jamás podrían ser asimilados con Road en la mente de Tyki. Porque ella tenía y seguiría teniendo la imagen de una muy joven niña, algo intocable y también incorruptible. Solamente le llamaría a ése sentimiento como 'Amor' a secas.

Y otra vez comenzaba a pensar en Road, la maldición que lo arrastró hasta este punto. Y recordó la conversación que tuvo con el 14vo antes de escaparse. Una parte de él, pensaba que estaba mintiendo, que jamás podría ver a Road Kamelot otra vez. Pero, también deseaba con desesperación creerle. Tal vez eso era lo única que tenía por ahora.

Tampoco podía ir de vuelta con sus amigos humanos. No podría verles la cara después de haber desaparecido por meses sólo para volver como el monstruo que se convirtió. Sabía que ya no era humano, y no importaba cuan bien pudiera pretender ser uno, él ya no podía ser normal, ya no podía exorcizar al demonio que ahora formaba parte de su carne. Y si volvía con ellos, sólo terminaría exponiéndolos al peligro y a la oscuridad, y eso es lo último que él quería hacer. Apreciaba demasiado a Momo, Clark y Eeiz como para ponerlos en riesgo en esta guerra, y para su propio bien, él debía de desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre.

Una gaviota dejó su excremento cerca de él. Eso le molestaba mucho. Odiaba a las gaviotas, pero no mataría a una para comérsela, porque no le apetecía. Dejó el humo escapar por su nariz, lo retiró por unos segundos de su boca y concentró su mirada en ésa despreciable ave. Le desagradaba con tan sólo verla.

Salió de su espalda tan rápidamente que nadie lo hubiera notado jamás. Era un tentáculo negro y muy delgado, tenía espinas que le daban una apariencia de algún extraño insecto salido de algún infierno lejano. Tan rápido como salió de Tyki, el ave cayó muerta sobre la arena, sin idea de cómo ni cuándo fue asesinada. El ligamento tan sólo había atravesado el pecho del ovíparo y extrajo un pequeño órgano palpitante. Los corazones de los animales eran tan increíblemente pequeños a comparación de el de un humano.

Tyki ya había aprendido a controlar esto, pero no dejaba de darle asco y miedo, por ser un poder tan grande y peligroso que jamás se atrevió a controlar. Y con la misma facilidad con la que acababa de matar a ésa gaviota, mató a ése viejo bastardo que lo torturó en su prisión de la Orden Oscura. Le retiró órgano por órgano mientras le tenía amordazado para que su muerte fuera desesperante, para que la esperanza lo abandonara tan dolorosamente. Para que se diera cuenta que no había ningún Dios que le socorriera mientras agonizaba volviéndose loco con el dolor.

Sonrió asqueado por sus propios pensamientos. Ya había matado cruelmente a otras personas antes que a ése hombre, pero ése fue el asesinato más horrible que había cometido. No hubo piedad, no hubo una pizca de salvación. Y alguien que actuaba así, como Tyki, no tenía el derecho de llamarse a sí mismo 'humano'.

Volvió a absorber una bocanada del humo. Se consumió demasiado rápido. Tendría que ir a conseguirse otro, porque el estrés aún seguía ahí con él.

Entró al pueblo, caminando sin mostrar algo en especial. Nadie lo miraba, porque no poseía nada en especial. Tyki solamente era otro fulano más que caminaba por las calles de Dover, sin nada más que hacer. Nadie le prestaría su atención a un vagabundo, porque ninguno la merecía.

Se fue a sentar en una esquina de un callejón cerrado. Ahí pasaría el rato. En su camino logró pillarle una cajeta de cigarrillos y usó algunos cerillos que casualmente encontró el otro día tirados. Encendió fuego a uno que se llevó a la boca. De nuevo volvía a su vicio. El humo le ayudaba a distraerse del hedor a mierda y pescado podrido.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_" pensó, sonriendo carente de dicha. Pero antes de darse cuenta, la sensación de que algo golpearía su cabeza le hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

Dejó que el objeto que le golpearía lo atravesara cual fantasma. Fue tan rápido como una bala, un meteorito que había caído del cielo, casualmente iba a golpearlo a él en la cabeza. Tyki la hubiera de verdad perdido si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Ahora sus sentidos eran más alertas que antes y podía controlar con mucha más facilidad estos poderes que el nunca deseó.

Pero aquella intrusión le dejó bastante sorprendido "_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_" Observó el suelo, donde aquel objeto quedó enterrado debido al fuerte aterrizaje. Quizás no era su imaginación, pero vio un brillo de oro en la ráfaga que aterrizó en la tierra.

Un repentino temor recorrió su mente "_¿Me habrán descubierto?_" Manteniendo alerta su poder, se acercó lentamente al objeto caído entre la tierra y la mugre. Algo se movió y lo sorprendió cuando volvió a elevarse en el aire. Pero Tyki no atacó. Si primera impresión fue de sorpresa, pero tras un segundo de mirarlo, él pensó "Maldición. No puede ser."

Era un gólem, uno de aspecto distinguible y fácil de recordar. Una pequeña pelota de oro con alas, patas y cola reluciente. Tyki de verdad pensó que esto debía de ser una broma. De la pura impresión se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.

–Yo te recuerdo, eras el gólem dorado de ése chico, nos vimos allá en China... Ése bastardo te envió a buscarme a mí ¿no?–murmuró Tyki, una vena se le estaba saliendo de la sien, mirando con frustración ése ser de particular forma. No tenía siquiera sentido hablarle, ya que no le respondería.

El gólem de repente abrió una boca parecida a la de un animal, porque tenía dientes afilados. Una luz extraña y borrosa salió de la boca del gólem. El sonido de una grabación comenzaba a revelarse.

"_Sip, a mi querido Timcanpy le di la tarea de buscarte, porque te arranqué un pelo cuando te visité en tu celda. Con eso fue suficiente para que pudiera rastrearte... Pero, bueno; no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, así que te sugiero que pongas mucha atención a este mensaje. Timcanpy te acompañará de ahora en adelante, estés en donde estés, no estarás completamente salvo, tendrás que comenzar a movilizarte a donde él te indique. Te llevará a un lugar en el norte, y ahí tendrás que esperarme. Llévate comida si tienes oportunidad en el viaje, no sé por cuanto tiempo tardaré. Por favor, te encargo a mi Timcanpy._"

Después la grabación se apagó cuando el gólem dorado cerró la boca, pero Tyki aún no creía lo que acababa de suceder. Era la voz de Allen Walker, la del 14vo que conoció y seguía odiando. Pero sabía que no tenía opción. Aunque él solamente lo estuviera utilizando mediante mentiras y basura, solamente era un peón en el juego que protagonizaba el 14vo.

Pero tenía posibilidades ¿no? Había oportunidad y esperanza de salir de este infierno; él podría cumplir con su palabra y Tyki se reencontraría con Road. O con esto él sería arrastrado a un abismo aún más oscuro y profundo. Aún así tendría que tomar ése riesgo.

–Espérame un rato. Aún no termino.–dijo Tyki mientras volvía a meter en su boca el cigarrillo. Pero el gólem atacó y le robó el cigarro devorándoselo de una mordida.–Eso fue muy grosero, tendrás que pagarme ése cigarro, puto gólem.–gruñó enviándole una mirada asesina a Timcanpy.

Pero tras que pasó el tiempo, no importaba cuántas veces hacía polvo a ése gólem, éste se volvía a regenerar, era indestructible. Esto molestaba mucho a Tyki. No se podría deshacer de ésa alimaña por mucho que intentara.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la propuesta del 14vo, eso significaba para Komui que ya llevaba encerrado en esta sala de reuniones por ésa misma cantidad de días. Durante ése tiempo, todos los fragmentos de Inocencia que les había señalado el prisionero habían sido hallados y habían sido comprobados como verdaderos. Y en dos días terminaría el tiempo para decidir si la Orden aceptaba el trato del Músico o no.

Komui, como Jefe Supervisor de la Orden Oscura tenía un papel importante en la decisión que se fuera a tomar. Pero la Central tenía sus ojos puestos sobre él, mientras andaba en la cuerda floja. Cualquier error le costaría la degradación de su puesto. Y Leverrier estaría muy feliz de verlo caer desde lo alto, porque no hacía falta preguntarse para averiguar que obviamente no confiaba en él como un Supervisor competente para esta organización religiosa.

Pero este asunto del 14vo no era lo único que les inquietaba a todos. Habían caído dos Terceros exorcistas, literalmente fueron devorados por un Akuma de nivel muy avanzado, debido a que tenían células Akuma en sus cuerpos. La mayor de las preocupaciones estaba centrada sobre aquel Akuma descrito por los informes de Howard Link, quien pudo salir con vida de ésa situación por pura suerte.

Estaban conscientes de la información que les había dado Tyki Mikk acerca de los Akumas. El final de su evolución era el principio del final para la raza humana, un ser perfecto que sería el útero que originaría a los nuevos humanos en la Tierra devastada por el Conde Milenario. Nuevos seres para un mundo nuevo, dominado por el Conde. Y, sabían que ahora era peligroso exponer a los terceros exorcistas ante este Akuma en específico, porque sufrirían el mismo destino que los agentes Madarao y Tevak, y así terminaría evolucionando más...

En fin, este sólo podía significar el final del proyecto de los Terceros Exorcistas, a menos que estuvieran decididos a tomar el riesgo y volverse más fuertes. Eso discutían ahora mismo todos los Jefes de la Orden Oscura. Muchos concordaron en que la mejor decisión que se podía hacer era en avisar de esta información a los exorcistas y prevenirlos de este mal.

El Auditor Leverrier, en cambio, tuvo que insistir en que el Proyecto de los Terceros Exorcistas continuara según lo planeado. Mientras se evitara toparse con el Akuma 'Caníbal' (como se le llamó desde entonces), los terceros se mantendrían en su tarea actual.

–Ahora, regresando al inicio, Komui.

–¿Qué haremos con la propuesta de Allen Walker, el 14vo Noé?–Komui frunció el entrecejo.–¿La aceptaremos, o vamos a rechazarlo?

–No es necesario usar la alianza con el 14vo para llegar al Corazón. Ai Kanda fue muy clara cuando dijo que ya estuvo en el lugar descrito.–protestó Leverrier, siempre insistente, llevando la contraria hacia el 14vo.

–Pero ya nos dejó claro que está indispuesta a revelarnos la localización de ése lugar. Además, nosotros solos no podremos encontrarlo a tiempo, y todos los Buscadores que hubieron participado en ésa expedición ahora están muertos. Y dudo mucho que logremos hacer a la Señora Ai hablar más de lo que ya hizo.

–Qué mujer más imprudente. Conoce la gravedad del asunto y aún así se rehusa a cooperar.

–Con ése Akuma alcanzando el último nivel de su evolución, nuestro tiempo es muy corto. Y hasta ahora no hemos tenido una pista acerca del Corazón, aunque sea demasiado sospechoso que un Noé haya escondido hasta hoy en día el Corazón, me temo que no hay otra opción.

–¿Está seguro de eso, Komui?

–Él no esta dispuesto a llevarse muchos exorcistas a la expedición, está buscando habilidades en específico para el área, y seleccionará a quien él considere de habilidades indispensables para el cumplimiento de la misión...–el supervisor sentía pena de sus propias palabras, pero tuvo que aprender a enfriar su cabeza y usarla bien, y en estos momentos él hablaba por el bien y suceso de la misión, y no por el bien de los exorcistas.–Aunque la misión resulte un fracaso, la pérdida no será demasiado grande.

Los exorcistas no eran seres humanos en esta guerra. Eran soldados listos para perder su vida en batalla. Komui no concordaba con ésos pensamientos, pero aunque le dolía demasiado aplicarle esto a su propia hermana, ésa era la realidad. Lenalee, por mucho que lo odiara, ella era también una exorcista.

–¿Está seguro de que no tenemos opción?–

–No hay de otra mas que arriesgarnos a confiar en él.–respondió el Supervisor firmemente.–Aceptaremos el trato de el 14vo Noé.

* * *

**N/A: Perdónenme, pero estuve en semana de exámenes y tuve que estudiar (MUCHO), y no sólo tardé un poco más de lo habitual en subir el nuevo capítulo, sino que lo hice muy corto, ¿que tal? xD**

**Y si hay alguien que piensa que este capítulo parece plagio de cierta parte de la trama de Soul Eater,... no está imaginando cosas. Disculpen mi falta de creatividad. :)**

**Y una vez más, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo (HOLY FUCK!! O.O SON MÁS DE 60???!!).**

**Gracias por todo.**


	20. Entendimiento

**Ahora sí le puse ganas a la escuela y saqué un maldito 9 en Física y un 8 en Matemáticas. Soy feliz y ahora mi vida está completa :D**

**¡¿Ahora son 67 reviews, 17 favoritos y 7 alertas?! O.O Esto es de locos ¿apoco que este fic tan malo se volvió popular? **

**Wow, gracias por todo!! Los adoro!! De verdad!! GRACIAAAAS!!! xD**

* * *

**Vigésima Noche: Entendimiento.**

Ya no sabía qué ocurría, ni que fue lo último que vio. Todo lo que podía sentir era este vacío donde su mente flotaba, ningún recuerdo reciente afloraba, ninguna preocupación parecía existir. Sólo estaba esta dulce tranquilidad, este dormir sin sueños donde él estaba muerto en vida. No era una sensación para nada desagradable. No podía siquiera pensar o razonar para identificar qué cosa era agradable y que no. Aquí él no existía, pero ocupaba todo el vacío. Él era el vacío.

Algo se despertó dentro de él. De repente, una violenta ráfaga despedazó la efímera tranquilidad del estado de la nada. Las imágenes en su mente se volvían nítidas, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Tomó consciencia otra vez, pero incapaz de recordar lo último que pasó, su mente era una nebulosa de colores, sin sonido, pero podía reconocer la voz del otro lado. Inconscientemente sonrió, el calor renacía en su cara. Porque sabía que conocía la voz de una persona que él amaba.

–No te quedes dormido.–dijo la voz de la sonrisa pesada de quien lo protegía.–Hace frío y podrías no despertar jamás.

–Lo siento, Mana.–se disculpó mientras abrazaba más fuerte el cuerpo de su padre. Era un gesto simple, algo que el humano usaba para expresar las palabras 'te quiero' a otra persona, nada más que una expresión cotidiana sin nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero para él, esto era lo que por mucho tiempo sintió haber anhelado. Abrazar a su padre, porque, por primera vez en muchos años, podía finalmente decirle 'te quiero'.

Pero nada de esto tenía sentido. Mana estaba muerto ¿qué hacía aquí entonces? Regresó en el tiempo y de nuevo estaba viviendo aquella fría noche de enero, sólo un par de semanas después cumplir un año de ser adoptado por ése payaso solitario. Le dio una bienvenida y abrió las puertas de su vida, y decidieron aceptar este nuevo papel en la vida; Mana jugaba a ser padre y Allen aprendía a ser un hijo, desempeñando bien su papel en el juego.

Debía ser este un sueño, una ilusión creada como forma de escape para evitar una realidad muy dura. Allen sabía que esto era un sueño, y que esto, todo esto, incluso el calor de Mana, era solamente su imaginación.

–Mana, no entiendo.–dijo el niño sentado muy junto al hombre mayor. Estaba oculto bajo un saco simple que apenas podría protegerlo de un frío superficial.–¿Porqué me quieres?

–Tú eres importante para mí.

–¿Me amas? ¿De verdad me amas?

–Te amo, Allen. Porque eres mi hijo.

Las palabras fundieron los colores de la escena. Un sentimiento ajeno a sí mismo brotó de forma cruda de su corazón, Allen sabía que Mana mentía. Pero era cierto que lo amaba a él... por muy contradictoria que fuera en realidad la situación. Mana no lo amaba por que él fuera su 'hijo', sino que era un reemplazo de otra persona que él amó y murió muchos años atrás. El amor que sentía era solo una bella ilusión creada para el placer de su corazón.

–Yo no soy tu hijo.–susurró con frialdad el niño.

–Lo sé.–respondió el payaso con tristeza, pero cierto peso se liberó de encima al murmurarlo. Allen ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que volver a la realidad, ya no quería encadenarse a estos vagos recuerdos de efímera felicidad, que ni siquiera eran enteramente reales.

"_Allen...Despierta, por favor... despierta..._" Era otra voz que conocía bien, pero había algo en su mente bloqueando la imagen de ésa esencia femenina. Era una persona que él también amaba, pero su nombre y rostro, por alguna razón sólo eran rasgos que no podía conjuntar. Su mente se había despedazado a tal grado que ya no recordaba ése rostro y ése nombre.

–Por favor... déjame volver. Necesito verla. Necesito recordar quién es ella.–dijo en su mente, porque sabía que alguien más estaba ahí. Una entidad ajena a su persona.

–Pero ya no puedes volver, Allen. Si la recuerdas, entonces volverás a sentir dolor y angustia. Es mejor que olvides a ella, que olvides a esas personas. Sólo causarás más problemas.

Esa era su misma voz, su misma garganta. Pero no era su mente ¿o acaso lo sería? Si ésa era su propia voz, debía de ser él mismo ¿no? Ya no identificaba a sus propios pensamientos, ya no recordaba nada mas que su nombre 'Allen', aunque tenía la leve sensación de que habían más memorias aparte de él y Mana el payaso.

–Déjame regresar.

–No te dejaré. Te quedarás aquí, donde estés escondido.

–No quiero...

* * *

Comenzó a escuchar pasos haciendo su eco mientras se aproximaba alguien aquí, a su solitaria y fría prisión. Le alegraba escuchar algo más aparte del sonido de su estómago rugir por la falta de comida. Con un sonido del rechinar metálico de la puerta, lentamente se abrió dejando ver la poca luz con la que iluminaban las antorchas del subterráneo. Pareció una eternidad aquí mientras estuvo cautivo en esta oscuridad más espesa que el mar mismo.

–14vo... digo, Walker, los jefes han accedido a tu propuesta. Puedes salir.–dijo la voz de un hombre enmascarado, otro agente de 'Crow', seguramente el mismo que lo escoltó a su celda.

–Espero no les moleste ayudarme. Todavía estoy herido y no he comido absolutamente nada en tres días. Qué avaros son con el cuidado de sus prisioneros.

–¿Vienes o no?

–Sí, lo siento.–con bastante dificultad se levantó del suelo, porque su peso había sido incrementado debido a aquel artefacto que suprimía la activación de la Inocencia de su brazo izquierdo. Lo logró, fue más arduo de lo que pensó que sería sin la ayuda de ambos brazos.

No había ningún sentido en cubrirle los ojos, ya que sabían de antemano que 'Allen' conocía bien el mapa de los Cuarteles Generales, por lo que tomar una precaución innecesaria rayaba en lo ridículo. Caminó todavía sintiendo pesadez. Estuvo sentado en el frío suelo de piedra por casi una semana, así que no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Solamente se concentró en seguir al agente de 'Crow' vestido de rojo. Llegó a un punto donde tres más de esos agentes le acompañaron.

Mientras era guiado al mismo salón donde fue interrogado por Komui Lee, vio cómo las miradas de varios eran puestas sobre él. Buscadores, Científicos, Exorcistas que él 'conoció' cuando el 14vo todavía no despertaba. Todos estaban mirando con tristeza, temor, asco, la deteriorada imagen de un amigo que ahora era el cuerpo de un Noé desterrado. Algo en lo que nadie podría confiar jamás. Pasó en tan sólo un segundo, un pequeño instante, pero creyó haber visto el dulce rostro consternado de la muchacha china. Ésa hermosa chica llamada Lenalee, abrazada del Bookman Junior cuando lo vieron pasar. 'Allen' estaría deprimido. Sonrió cruelmente ante este pensamiento de naturaleza ruin.

Esta vez fue recibido por más de una persona en la habitación. Komui Lee estaba ahí, tal como esperaba, pero también cierto hombre mayor y de penetrante mirada y de traje rojo carmesí. Trató de no dar una mala cara cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Debía de permanecer tranquilo y cuidar sus impulsos, o si no, echaría a la basura todo el plan. En cambio, el auditor Leverrier no hizo esfuerzo alguno para contener una expresión de asco y odio profundo, parecía que quería aniquilarlo con la mirada.

–Buenas tardes.–dijo con simpleza el muchacho albino, ya se había vuelto una reacción automática el demostrar que conservaba sus buenos modales.–Komui. Auditor Malcolm C. Leverrier...

–No hace falta toda esa formalidad, 14vo. Aún no estamos aliados.–dijo Leverrier, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–De eso estoy consciente, Malcolm. Sobran las explicaciones de porqué sigo teniendo estas ataduras y mis heridas siguen sin atenderse. Podría darme gangrena ¿lo sabe?–sonrió sin demostrar aflicción alguna por sus propias afirmaciones. Pero Komui se quedó estático, ya que nadie jamás escuchó que le llamara a Leverrier por su primer nombre. Obviamente el 14vo intentaba propasarse y enfurecerlo por su atrevimiento.

–Podremos ocuparnos de sus heridas en cuanto terminemos de hablar. Respecto a este trato, hay que discutir ciertos puntos.

–Bien, perfecto.–respondió sin dejar de sonreír cual niño que esperaba un caramelo de premio.–No me importaría sentarme mientras les explico lo que quieran.

–Antes que nada, queremos saber qué es exactamente ése pueblo del que habla.

–Es un pueblo 'reciente' de Escocia, llamado Bothwellhaugh(1). Pero justo después de ser construido, los habitantes de ése lugar desaparecieron, entonces aproveché para llenarlo de Kikais y esconder el Corazón ahí.–dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de madera, acojinada por fortuna suya.–Estoy seguro que si registran los mapas, podrán encontrar aquel lugar. Pero aunque lo logren localizar, no podrán pasar hacia él.

–¿Es por el encanto que lo rodea?

–Así es. Es magia antigua que disfraza localizaciones con niebla y polvo, hace que la gente se pierda y jamás alcance el lugar. Y de modo que ése campo rodea un diámetro de diez kilómetros alrededor del pueblo, sería prácticamente imposible encontrarlo.

–¿Usted creó ése campo?

–Sí. Como es muy fuerte, llevar comunicadores allá será innecesario. La señal no puede salir de ahí, aunque no será problema que los comunicadores sirvan para comunicarse entre sí en el interior de la barrera.

–¿No es posible penetrar ése campo con un portal de Arca?

–No. Yo lo diseñé que para que nada ni nadie pudiera pasar. De modo que el Arca estuvo por un tiempo bajo el control del Conde, tuve que bloquear con una barrera muy especial ése territorio. Ni siquiera ahora podría abrir un portal dentro de ésa área. Pero puedo abrir un portal en el punto más cercano a la barrera, para ahorrarnos dificultades de localización.

–Entonces decidió tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para ocultar ése lugar del Conde, incluso cuando resultaría convertirse en una desventaja para usted después. Así que también puso máquinas asesinas en el camino con tal de proteger al Corazón de cualquier intruso que pasara por la barrera.

–Así es.

–Exactamente ¿qué son los Kikai de los que habló?

–Básicamente son lo mismo que los Akuma. Son máquinas que matan y evolucionan. Pero lo que les hace diferente de los Akumas es que no necesitan un alma humana como fuente de energía, por lo que será inútil si trato en verlos con mi ojo maldito. Tienen su propia vida y propia 'alma', pero en cambio, no tienen voluntad o distinción entre aliados o enemigos. Los Kikai solamente son instinto asesino. Además, la materia oscura de la que están hechos es muy diferente a la que comúnmente usa el Conde para los Akumas. Es mucho más resistente contra el poder de la Inocencia.

–Según Ai Kanda, existe un punto llamado Habitación del Ángel. Suponemos que es ahí donde usted guardó al Corazón ¿cierto?–preguntó Leverrier alzando su ceja.

–No exactamente. Pero la Habitación del Ángel es un medio importante para encontrar al Corazón. Han pasado los años, y seguramente ésa Inocencia habrá caído más lejos en el lugar donde la escondí. Pero si hay un modo de recuperarla es con la Habitación del Ángel.

–¿Cuál es la función de ésa habitación?

–Es una habitación que yo construí tiempo atrás. Así que no importa si les digo cómo funciona, porque yo soy el único que puede usarla.–rió como si acabara de ganar un juego de ajedrez con toda la facilidad del mundo.

–No has respondido la pregunta.

–Sí, lo siento... decía, la Habitación del Ángel tiene ése nombre porque en su interior coloqué la estatua de un ángel con un espejo. Debajo de ése ángel hay un piano, el cual reaccionará cuando yo toque la canción que necesita.

–Es la misma canción para manipular el Arca ¿cierto?

–No. Hubiera sido muy estúpido de mi parte poner ésa canción para activar la función del Ángel. Es una canción que nadie conoce excepto yo. Una vez activado, el Ángel señala con el reflejo del espejo el punto exacto donde de haya el Corazón... y eso es todo.

El Supervisor en Jefe y el Auditor Leverrier analizaron una y otra vez la mirada de ése niño de extraña sonrisa. Si todo lo que decía era verdad, entonces era un trabajo muy complicado y se debió tomar mucho tiempo de planeación para hacer esto. El 14vo era una caja llena de sorpresas, pero por esa misma razón sabían que debían de ser precavidos con él.

–Bueno... pasando a la selección del grupo que llevaré; primero he de aclarar que el pueblo se encuentra en un terreno boscoso, hay demasiada niebla y probablemente los edificios siguen de pie, así que somos muy propensos a un ataque sorpresa por parte de los Kikai...–Walker miró con atención y mayor seriedad a Komui Lee, pero éste ya tenía en mente la idea que tendría el 14vo en mente.–Las Botas Oscuras le ayudan a Lenalee saltar grandes alturas ya velocidades increíbles, lo cual nos serviría para avisarnos de peligros delanteros. Además, su rapidez la hace un blanco más difícil para los Kikai.

Komui frunció el entrecejo, pero Leverrier observó cómo el supervisor en jefe apretaba los puños. Ya se había tenido que anticipar que algo así pasaría, pero el 14vo tenía razón. Las Botas Oscuras de Lenalee eran un instrumento poderoso y serviría bien para ésa expedición peligrosa. Komui estaba consciente que ella era una exorcista, y ése simple hecho ya la ponía en peligro mortal, por ser un soldado que en cualquier momento podía morir en servicio o batalla.

–Con su permiso, llevaré a lo menos dos exorcistas conmigo en esta expedición, Komui. No quiero llevarme a demasiadas personas, porque terminará siendo inconveniente y sólo atraeremos a más Kikais de la cuenta. Ya que son criaturas atraídas por las mínimas señales de vida, es preferible llevar pocas personas.

–¿Sólo dos exorcistas?

–Sé que me pondrán condiciones en este trato, así que estoy seguro que estaré más acompañado de la cuenta. Será arriesgado llevar a más de cuatro personas en esta expedición, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones que quieran.

–¿Cómo supone que serán cuatro personas?

–Los dos exorcistas...–dijo mirando de reojo a Leverrier, a quien ya le había logrado leer la mente.–... y es probable que el viejo Bookman quiera seguirnos para hacer su registro, y también tengo que llevarme a la Doctora Kanda.

–Y supongo que necesita a Ai Kanda para que ayude a guiarlos, si ella fue la última persona que entró al pueblo del que habla.

–Correcto. Es posible que cuando ella haya roto la barrera la haya cerrado con un encantamiento ligeramente diferente al que yo hice en un inicio. La necesito a ella por los conocimientos que tiene de los Kikai.

–¿Sus conocimientos servirán?

–Ella robó a varios Kikai vacíos de ése lugar, y por lo tanto, ella pudo estudiarlos con mayor detalle, y sabrá más que yo mismo de ellos... y, quizás estoy equivocado, pero pienso que ella estuvo muy involucrada con la creación y el fallo de los Segundos Exorcistas...–Komui se congeló, mostrando una mirada difícil de leer, pero debía dejar de sorprenderse de lo mucho que sabía el 14vo, ya que era el cuerpo y mente de Allen Walker lo que estaba utilizando.–...Pero cambiando de tema, Ai Kanda sería de gran ayuda en esta expedición.

–No me diga que también planea llevarse al exorcista Yuu Kanda.

–En un principio pensé que sería un error si lo llevaba a él junto con la doctora, pero Yuu Kanda tiene el poder para eliminar con un corte certero a un Akuma de nivel 4. Si tiene consigo ése poder, resultaría muy útil para eliminar a los Kikai que se atraviesen en el camino... si no hay inconvenientes en que él se una...

–...No. No hay inconvenientes.–dijo Komui tras dudarlo un poco, pero se ganó una mirada de reprobación por parte del Auditor.–Pero tendrá que sumarse una persona más a la expedición...

–Un vigilante. No, un Agente de Central los va a acompañar, y vigilará todos sus movimientos, 14vo.–terminó de decir Leverrier, sin renunciar a su mirada acosadora contra el albino.

–Es Walker.–reprochó el muchacho hacia el hombre mayor.–¿Entonces serán cinco personas? Eso será arriesgado, deberé tomar más precauciones...

–No podemos dejarle a cargo de una operación tan importante como esta. Un agente de 'Crow' lo estará vigilando. Usted entiende que no podemos depositar toda nuestra confianza en la condición que tiene.

Sí, esto ya se lo esperaba. Leverrier no estaba parado allí solamente para mostrar su mala cara y escuchar lo que Komui tenía que discutir con el 14vo. Daría en claro que él no podía confiar de ninguna manera en un ex aliado del Conde Milenario, y que estaría listo cuando este extraño diera su movimiento de traición. Claro, y si no hubiera quien les apuñalara por la espalda, no pediría perdón por el malentendido. Leverrier no era un hombre que se disculpara, porque nunca se equivocaba.

–Ya veo. Lo comprendo.–respondió 'Allen' tras una pequeña pausa. Volvió a sonreír. No parecía muy preocupado ahora.–¿Entonces ya estamos de acuerdo?

–¿Cuando se iniciará la operación?

–Tal vez mañana en la tarde será el momento más indicado para comenzar. No podemos tardarnos más de dos días en prepararnos... no es como si fuera una prisa o nos sobrara el tiempo, Komui.–respondió casi con un tono cariñoso el joven albino. Su sonrisa sólo causaba repulsión por parte de Leverrier.–¿Usted que opina?

–Mañana en la tarde.

–Gracias por acceder.–dijo el 14vo, aparentemente satisfecho por la respuesta del supervisor.–Ah, será mejor llevar ropa abrigada, y tal vez agua y comida. Puede que nos tardemos más de un día allá.

–Escoltenlo a la enfermería. Pero no le quiten de encima el conjuro.

Los agentes de 'Crow' llevaron al joven albino rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Causaría un terrible escándalo entre el personal de los Cuarteles Generales el ver al supuesto Noé entre los pasillos de la enfermería. Pero lo que a Komui le preocupaba más era la mirada de Leverrier sobre él.

–Espero que esta haya sido la mejor decisión, Komui. Usted sabe que el agente de 'Crow' que enviaré con el 14vo va a asesinarlo si llega a representar una amenaza para la Orden.–dijo finalmente el señor auditor tras suspirar en signo de cansancio.

–Para usted él ya es una amenaza, auditor Leverrier.–confirmó el supervisor. En ningún momento Leverrier se hubiera atrevido a pensar en el 14vo Noé como un aliado. Komui sólo esperaba que Leverrier estuviera equivocado solo por ésta vez, que por el bien de Lenalee, Kanda y los demás, el 14vo estuviera de verdad en el lado que pretendía.

–Sabe que es necesario tomarse precauciones, Komui.–Leverrier suspiró, cansado, miró de reojo a Komui.–Si algo sale mal, no podré asegurarle que seguirá disfrutando del puesto que ahora tiene en la Orden.

–Lo entiendo, auditor.

–Qué bueno que lo entienda.–sonrió cínicamente el hombre inglés antes de darle la espalda a Komui.

* * *

Tenía papeles que firmar y revisar en su escritorio, pero como siempre, él los podía ignorar y dejar para después. Realmente existían momentos en los que simplemente no estaba de humor, ya fuera porque tenía otros deberes que hacer, se sentía estresado, estaba mentalmente cansado, o simplemente tenía flojera. En este caso, Komui Lee sentía un poco de cada una de esas cosas.

Mientras fingía leer unos documentos que suponía firmar para el Departamento de ciencias notó el dulce aroma del café caliente. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que su hermana menor estaba cerca de ahí, o entró con demasiado silencio a la oficina que no la había notado, o estuvo demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó dirigirle un 'hola' al entrar.

–¿Lenalee?

–Traje tu café, hermano.–sus palabras sonaron casi frías, como si no hubiera un alma dentro de ésa voz que pertenecía a su querida hermana menor. Aceptó con alegría la taza de café como siempre hacía, y ella trató de forzar una sonrisa. Komui detestaba verla así.

–No tienes porqué hacer esto si no te sientes bien, Lenalee.–dijo con serenidad Komui, observando cómo había palidecido el semblante de su joven hermana, también tenía ojeras denotando fatiga.

–Yo hago esto porque estoy acostumbrada. Soy la única que te ha hecho el café en los últimos cuatro años ¿verdad?–respondió Lenalee, otra vez se esforzaba por levantar una sonrisa difícil, casi dolorosa. Komui no necesitaba preguntárselo, porque perfectamente sabía que la raíz de esta melancolía era causa del despertar del 14vo en el cuerpo de Allen. No la podía culpar, sus amigos eran importantes y eran el equivalente a su familia.

–Lenalee...

–¿Sí, hermano?

–No tienes porqué ir a ésa misión si no quieres... Nadie va a culparte si decides no ir

–Hermano Komui...–ella se acercó a él, tomó gentilmente su mano mientras lo mirada directamente a los ojos.–Yo puedo ir, e iré. Puedo hacer esto.–intentó demostrar con su débil sonrisa que su dulzura aún estaba intacta.–Soy una exorcista y este es mi deber ¿no? Por favor, ya no soy una niñita de diez años.

Komui la notaba cada vez más blanca. Seguro no había comido bien últimamente. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Estás emocionalmente preparada para enfrentarlo? Necesito saberlo.–exigió Komui, después dio un pequeño sorbo al café caliente, sin despegar sus ojos de su hermana. Ella continuaba preocupándolo por su apariencia física, pero aún más preocupado por su estabilidad mental.

–Será duro, lo sé. Pero sé cuidarme, soy perfectamente capaz de afrontarlo, y además... y además...–pero no terminó sus palabras, su consciencia se fue apagando como la luz de una vela al soplarse. Casi como ver una pluma de ave caer, ella cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras desvanecía toda su consciencia.

Lenalee cayó sobre el suelo cubierto de papeles y documentos, y los siguiente que hizo el supervisor fue gritar de terror, rápido fue a recogerla del suelo, preocupado e invadido por un miedo irracional. Su corazón temblaba agitado mientras la tomaba de los hombros y no dejaba de exclamar su nombre. Estaba en un estado natural de paranoia y temía que algo muy grave sucediera con su hermana.

–¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Lenalee! ¡Respóndeme Lenalee!–la zarandeó un par de veces y ella, pálida como un muerto en vida abrió lentamente sus ojos rasgados. Ella se recuperó de su desmayo lentamente.

–Lo siento. Estoy bien, hermano. Sólo me mareé un poco, es todo.–dijo ella mientras apenada se reincorporaba del suelo con la ayuda de Komui. Pero esto no bastó para tranquilizar a su consternado hermano. Insistió poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Lenalee para revisar su temperatura, pero no tenía fiebre.–Te dije que estaba mareada.

–Deberías comer algo, Lenalee. No tes muy bien y no estás en condición de irte a ésa misión...

–Dije que estoy bien.–sin la mayor sutileza que pudo, la exorcista apartó las manos de su hermano de ella. Con seriedad le miró.–Puedo hacer esto, hermano. Puedo hacerlo... Comeré para reponerme y estaré lista para mañana.

–...Esta bien.

–Me iré hermano. Pero ten por seguro que volveré y diré de nuevo 'Estoy en casa'. Esta vez no será la excepción; prometo con todo mi corazón de que así será.–dijo sosteniendo su mano fuertemente.–Ten confianza en mí.

–Yo... tengo confianza en ti.

–Gracias, hermano.

Aunque fuera un momento que hubiera conmovido a muchos, todas esas palabras podían ser cambiadas en la realidad, y el destino podía ser trastornado. Ella podía perder la vida en la misión de mañana, y podía ser que él no volvería ver a su pequeña hermana otra vez. Era una realidad cruel, porque en todas y cada una de las misiones en las que ella estuvo ella tuvo una oportunidad de morir, ella pudo haber roto una promesa y Komui pudo haberse quedado solo. ¿Cuantas veces habían sido cuando ella debió de ser asesinada en esta fría guerra de ángeles y demonios?

Lenalee, aparentemente recuperada de su repentino desmayo, se despidió de su hermano mayor, le dio un largo abrazo murmurándole infinitamente que ella estaría bien, que no se preocupara. Así solía ser siempre cuando era una pequeña, se abrazaban por largos momentos y difícilmente se querían separar, porque estaban conscientes que cualquier momento podía ser el último.

Se fue de la oficina dejando por fin pasar a la asistente del supervisor, quien no dejaba de reprenderlo con la mirada. Otra vez se estaba atrasando con su trabajo. A Lenalee no lo volvería a ver sino hasta mañana cuando llegara la hora.

Pero a sólo media hora después que su hermana se fue, entró tumbando la puerta de una patada Yuu Kanda, teniendo la expresión más furiosa que jamás hubiera visto jamás.

–¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma, Komui!–bramó en voz grave y alta el joven exorcista nipón mientras amenazaba a zarandear brutalmente al Supervisor. Incluso asustó a Bridget Fay tal intrusión.–¡¿Están jodidos los Comandantes en Jefe o qué?!

–Kanda... ¿Estás seguro de estar consciente de la importancia de este trato?

–Ése tipo no es mas que un hijo de puta, es una sabandija.–replicó, todavía la rabia hirviendo sobre sus sienes como una caldera en punto de ebullición.–No entiendo cómo pueden siquiera considerar a alguien... como él.

–Comprendo que te sientas humillado por él, Kanda. Pero sabes que no tenemos opciones ahora. Si él conoce de verdad la ubicación del Corazón y está dispuesto a enseñárnosla, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.–aclaró el supervisor.

Kanda solamente se limitó a poner su peor cara de asco e indignación, enseñando sus nuevos dientes blancos como un feroz animal que había sido irritado por un tonto. Ya se habían regenerado los dientes y las encías que el 14vo le arrancó hacía una semana.

–No me digas que confías en ése sujeto. Él podría estar viéndole la cara a todos... y estás poniendo en peligro a tu propia hermana por permitir esto.–vociferó, esta vez conteniendo todas las vulgaridades que pudo haberle escupido al Supervisor.

–Por eso tienes la obligación de ir, Kanda.–respondió seriamente Komui Lee, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos del joven japonés.

–¿Sólo me obligas a ir para protegerla a ella? ¿Y si eso significara matarlo a él?–bufó sin gracia Yuu, haciendo una mueca desagradable.

La ansiedad en la oficina creció notoriamente. Komui sabía que Kanda de verdad no sería capaz de matar a un compañero, y aunque el 14vo lo provocó allá en Acre, ni con eso él pudo acabar con 'Allen'; sin palabras él demostraba que apreciaba a ése chico, al que constantemente intentaba sacar de su vida.

Komui tragó saliva y frunció el entrecejo, miró con gran seriedad al exorcista japonés. Iba a decir algo muy duro, pero su honestidad valía, y diría la única verdad que existía ahora.

–Sé que es difícil. Pero... hay que aceptar la realidad. Él ya no es Allen, y de ninguna forma podrá regresar a la normalidad.

–Eso ya lo sé.–respondió Kanda tras una larga pausa.

–Te necesitamos ahí, Kanda. No sabemos con precisión que les espera ahí, así que nuestra confianza la depositamos en ti.

–Komui...–la voz de Kanda adquirió un tono más sombrío y, tal vez más triste que enojado.–Dime, ¿es eso cierto que Ai Kanda está involucrada en esto? ¿Ella participará en esta misión?

Se dirigía a su madre llamándola por su nombre completo, en vez de el informal nombre de 'Mamá', ni en inglés ni en su idioma natal. Solamente la llamó como él llamaría a cualquier persona, sin dirigir afecto especial, sin ningún sentimiento. Sólo el frío nombre de ésa mujer que supuestamente lo parió y le dio la vida.

–No puedes echarte para atrás, lo sabes.–respondió Komui fríamente.–Si quieres poner la seguridad de tu madre antes que la de los demás... no tendré nada de qué culparte.

–...Ésa mujer no es mi madre.–fue la más horrible respuesta que Komui escuchó decir de la voz de ése joven, no evitó mirarlo con sorpresa, pero en menos de un segundo sintió comprenderlo perfectamente. Ai Kanda había hecho cosas terribles, según escuchó y leyó en documentos acerca de ella, y al juzgarla con frialdad, él sabía que Ai no debía tener el derecho a llamarse a sí misma 'madre'.

–Kanda...

–Iré, ¿esta bien? De todos modos tengo la obligación de ir. Son órdenes del supervisor.–interrumpió bruscamente el joven cuando le dio la espalda a Komui. Se retiraba de la oficina, y su presencia intimidante lo acompañaba.

–Ten cuidado, Kanda.–fue lo único que dijo Komui al final, seguro de que el exorcista lo escuchara antes de salir. Porque el que cuidara de su salud era ahora el factor más importante para la supervivencia de Yuu Kanda. Su vida llegaba a su inminente fin, y si él volvía a 'morir' o lastimar se gravedad...

Komui ya no quería pensar en eso. Era demasiado horrible que alguien tuviera una vida atada a un reloj de tiempo definido. Todo mundo tenía su propio reloj, y eventualmente el tiempo de este reloj se acabaría y les traería la visita de la parca para llevarlos al otro mundo, y nadie sabía cuando se acabaría ése tiempo restante. Pero, lamentablemente, Kanda tenía que ser el único humano que veía su reloj de tiempo cada día de su miserable vida. Un cruel recordatorio de cuanto le faltaba para morir.

Bridget reapareció en la oficina. Komui todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Pero todo mundo tenía mucho que hacer. Mañana sería el día en el que irían al destino del Corazón... y desafortunadamente, los minutos transcurrían como una eternidad cada uno. La espera era terrible e insoportable.

* * *

La noche había sido demasiado incómoda. La enfermera no pudo hacer tan bien su trabajo como debería gracias al maldito conjuro que restringía a su brazo. Terminó aplicándole desinfectante de más, le hizo unas costuras terribles en el hombro y el vendaje estaba tan apretado que casi no le llegaba la circulación de la sangre a su brazo derecho. Entre tanto, no fue la noche más incómoda que había pasado. Los agentes de 'Crow' le hicieron compañía en todo momento.

También le fue concedido un baño de esponja, sólo para quitarle lo mugroso y apestoso, porque así parecía un pordiosero. Ahora así estaría listo para la misión de hoy. Y como dirigente él debía lucir por lo menos un poco menos desaliñado.

Le habían entregado nuevo ropa. Negra, simple. Una camisa de manga larga azul marino con un pantalón y botas negras similares a las que un exorcista llevaría diariamente. Se le dio también una gabardina negra y larga, también parecida a la de los exorcistas, pero no tenía honoríficos, ni medallas, ni la sagrada cruz de plata que representaba a los exorcistas. Aunque estaba hecha del mismo material resistente, no era el uniforme de un exorcista. 'Allen' sonrió sardónicamente. Hasta este punto, ya no consideraban a 'Allen Walker' como un exorcista de la Orden.

Toda la mañana recibió comida de la cocina. Fue un lindo detalle por parte de Komui Lee de que se le permitiera a Walker quitarse las ataduras de sus brazos para comer. Sólo pudo contar agua de una jarra, arroz con pollo, carne de cerdo, sopa de fideos, y melón con naranjas como postre. Normalmente hubiera comido más, pero eso fue lo único que le permitieron a Jerry llevarle al supuesto aliado. Aparentemente al jefe Chef de la Orden todavía le quedaba cariño por 'Allen', y por un breve momento pudo verlo de frente, hasta que los agentes de 'Crow' lo corrieron lejos de la habitación. Claro, tan rápido como terminó de comer, volvieron a atar sus brazos con el mismo sello que restringía el poder de su Inocencia.

Luego de ir un par de veces al sanitario (obviamente escoltado por sus queridos amigos de 'Crow'), sólo se quedó sentado a esperar el siguiente llamado. Pronto sería hora de partir, y su corazón estaba temblando de la emoción.

Dio en el reloj el medio día rápidamente, entonces confirmaron que era momento de comenzar. Se llevaron a Walker fuera de la habitación, y salieron hacia lo que era el Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura. Otra vez disfrutaba de la atención que todos le ponían al verlo caminar tan alegremente atado por agentes 'Crow'.

Llegaron a la zona central, un salón gigantesco donde solía ser el santuario principal de una catedral, al fondo había una gran crucifixión representante de la religión que profesaban, este cuarto era usado normalmente cuando Allen abría portales del Arca hacia diferentes lugares del mundo para el servicio de los exorcistas y buscadores. Justo en esta habitación habían sido reunidas casi todas las personas de la Orden, rodeando un área circular, donde en el centro se encontraban los dos exorcistas que él seleccionó, mas el viejo Bookman al lado de su joven pupilo pelirrojo, y también otro agente de 'Crow', vestido con la misma máscara carmesí que los demás, solo que este llevaba un uniforme más ligero. Suponía que Leverrier tendría sus razones para enviar a ése agente con su máscara puesta.

En cuanto llegó al centro, todo mundo tenía sus ojos puestos sobre él, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando notó que Lenalee Lee era la única que intentaba mirar a otro lado; y Yuu Kanda le observaba insinuando una amenaza mientras su mano estaba lista en la funda de su katana, por si se le antojaba descuartizarlo en este mismo lugar.

Komui Lee entró en escena, lucía más cansado que la última vez, pero seguía tan serio como el día de ayer.

–Puedes abrir el portal, Walker. El permiso te fue concedido.–lo dijo con una voz casi mecánica. No parecía ni tener ganas de estar en este lugar.

–Ahí voy.–Walker concentró sus pensamientos y usó sus memorias de ése lugar para abrir un portal ahí, en ése lugar boscoso y lleno de neblina, al norte.–Destino a Bothwellhaugh.

Se abrió un resplandor rápido como el rayo en el espacio, una puerta del Arca se abrió, lo suficientemente grande para que todos sus acompañantes pasaran. Pero esperaron un poco más antes de partir. Aún faltaba una persona más.

–Hmm... ésa mujer ya se tardó.–murmuró Walker, pero su humor seguía intacto. Tal vez él era el más feliz a comparación de los demás. Ai Kanda aún no llegaba, y nadie tenía planeado irse tarde gracias a ella.

Tuvieron que esperar unos cinco minutos más, y la tensión entre todos ellos aumentaba en cantidades colosales. Se hizo un gran escándalo entre la multitud, porque los otros agentes de 'Crow', quienes estaban a cargo de escoltar a la señora Kanda se abrieron el paso difícilmente. Ella aparecía como una mujer de vestido negro, su cara cubierta por un velo transparente del mismo negro. No tenía demasiado sentido, porque todos sabían que era ella.

–Disculpen la tardanza. Tuve dificultades esta mañana.–se excusó Ai de muy mal humor con el Supervisor Komui, pero con esto no bastaría para justificar el retraso.–No me mire con tanta incredulidad, señor Lee. Tengo cincuenta y seis años. Usted envejecerá y comprenderá de qué hablo...

–Señora Ai... por favor no los haga esperar por más tiempo ¿quiere?–interrumpió Komui. Definitivamente estaba en su peor humor el día de hoy. Ai solamente murmuró algo en japonés en un tono despreciable y volteó a mirar a los demás exorcistas. Yuu Kanda apartó la mirada a otro lado en reacción, y luego Walker le recibió con una casi humilde sonrisa.

–Gusto en conocerla.–dijo Walker haciendo una simple reverencia, aunque no hacía falta mostrar su caballerosidad en estos momentos. Ai hizo caso omiso al recibimiento del albino y caminó hasta donde estaba el portal, dudando por unos segundos el entrar, porque era la primera vez que usaría este medio de transporte.–Adelante, es seguro.–dijo con confianza el joven que se acercó a ayudarla con la mano, pero enseguida notó a Yuu Kanda inusualmente cercano, preparado para matarlo si cometía un movimiento en falso.

–Yo puedo sola, gracias.–dijo la mujer con seriedad, pero antes de entrar en el portal, miró por un segundo los ojos del otro exorcista, su hijo.

–Entonces, entremos ¿no?–invitó el chico albino, dirigiéndose especialmente a Yuu Kanda, que seguía amenazándolo con la distancia. Antes de entrar a la puerta, rápidamente llegó el agente de 'Crow' a acompañarlo de cerca, por su trabajo de vigilancia.

Antes de irse, avisó a sus ojos la imagen de Lenalee Lee dándole un último abrazo a su hermano. Sonrió nostálgicamente ante tal muestra de afecto fraternal. Él podía entender ése tipo de 'amor', lo que uno siente por un hermano mayor.

Entraron al instante a un ambiente completamente diferente. Era frío, y uno apenas podía ver el verde oscuro del suelo, porque la blanca neblina estaba por doquier. Tal vez había como una docena de árboles a seis metros a la redonda. Necesitarían una linterna si pretendía encontrar el punto exacto de la barrera.

–¿Necesita esto?–preguntó una voz nublada por la máscara roja, el agente 'Crow' que lo acompañaba había traído una buena linterna de aceite consigo,ya se había tomado la molestia de encenderla. Cordialmente el albino agradeció la gentileza del 'Crow', pero lamentablemente no podría llevarse la linterna con los brazos aún atados, y probablemente permanecería así hasta el resto de la misión.

–Han pasado casi treinta años... todo sigue igual.–dijo la señora Ai, quien había permanecido cerca para no perderse del grupo.

–¿Es este el lugar?–preguntó la voz de otro joven, quien, para sorpresa de Walker, no era el viejo Bookman a quien esperaba. Volteó para observar que se trataba del joven pelirrojo con el parche. 'Allen' le miró arqueando la ceja.

–¿Que no vendría el Bookman anciano?–cuestionó confundido.

–No. Esta vez yo seré el Bookman que hará el registro. No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad, 14vo?–dijo Lavi, su tono era sombrío y casi amenazador. Pero el albino sólo se limitó a sonreírle ampliamente, como si nada.

–...No, en lo absoluto.–respondió

Enseguida llegó la exorcista Lenalee detrás de Yuu Kanda. Lenalee tenía un rostro triste y sin vida, y parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier segundo, y el de Yuu Kanda indicaba que su instinto asesino estaba despierto y lo lanzaría contra el 14vo a la menor provocación. Pero sabía que podía provocarlo cuando sea y él no podría matarlo. Unos cuentos buscadores y agentes de 'Crow' también salieron, estos solamente iban a vigilar que abrieran la barrera con éxito.

Todos estaban reunidos, el equipo completo para la operación de la recuperación del Corazón. Se hizo un silencio prolongado una vez que el portal se cerró detrás de ellos.

–Muy bien. Hay que comenzar buscando un árbol.

–¿Un árbol?–preguntó Lavi.

–Es específico uno que tenga en su ramita un hilo amarillo atado.–dijo Ai Kanda con severidad. Todos voltearon a mirarla.–Lo sé porque de ése modo reconoceré la barrera.

–¡Correcto!–exclamó con un entusiasmo inusual el albino.–Si alguien ve un bonito hilo amarillo por ahí, entonces encontramos el punto de entrada.

–¿No sería eso demasiado obvio?–preguntó Lavi cruzando sus brazos hastiado por el comportamiento del 14vo.

–Es apenas más delgado que un cabello humano, así que no será cosa fácil.–contestó Walker.

Ai Kanda solamente se acercaba a los árboles, inspeccionándolos de cerca, todos comenzaron a seguirla porque sabían que ella estaba más cuerda que el 14vo y podría encontrar con más seriedad el dichoso hilo amarillo que mencionaba. Y el 14vo no podría ayudar aunque quisiera, porque el Crow no le quitaría las ataduras que restringían ambos de sus brazos.

–Lo encontré.–señaló la rama de un árbol, y efectivamente, había un muy delgado hilo de amarillo brillante amarrado ahí, un poco desgastado y había un poco de musgo verde en él, pero era fácil darse cuenta que era amarillo cuando lo tenían de cerca, porque a lo lejos parecía verde con blanco.

–Que bien, que bien.–felicitó el albino.–Ahora, Doc, ¿podría hacernos el favor?

Ella solamente posó su mano sobre al aire, como si estuviera tocando un muro invisible fabricado por la misma neblina.–Todos retrocedan.–ordenó la mujer mayor, y en eso comenzó a recitar una especie de canto indescifrable para los oídos humanos, pero ella parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía. En el aire ella comenzó a dibujar con su delgado dedo garabatos incomprensibles a una velocidad difícil de grabar con la memoria. Estaba haciendo brujería.

El hijo Kanda observaba intrigado lo que su madre hacía, y así permaneció la mujer por un minuto, hasta que guardó silencio. Como por arte de magia parte de la neblina de apartó de su camino, como si una puerta se hubiese formado para que todos pudieran entrar perfectamente. Ai Kanda les volteó a mirar.

–No durará abierto por mucho tiempo. Tienen que entrar rápido.–indicó la mujer, y en eso, todos obedecieron sin chistar, entrando por el misterioso confín abierto entre la neblina. Pero en eso, Yuu Kanda se detuvo antes de entrar y la observó fijamente.

–_No quiero que entres._–dijo en japonés, casi como una orden hacia la mujer.

–_Me necesitarán mas adelante, Yuu. Podrá ser tu mamá una vieja, pero no es una inútil. No te preocupes por mamá._– ella sonrió tristemente.

–_No pienses en algo que no es cierto, mujer_.– hizo una pequeña pausa y después frunció el entrecejo.–_Tú... ¿confías en el 14vo?_–preguntó con una voz sombría.

–_No sé de qué me estás hablando, Yuu_.–fue lo último que ella respondió antes de pasar de largo a su hijo, tan alto como ella era, pero por un segundo intercambiaron miradas.

–¿No van a apurarse? Si se separan del grupo, se mueren.–anunció la voz de Walker a lo lejos. Yuu y su madre siguieron los pasos de los que estaban adelantados un par de metros. Y en eso, la puerta abierta en la neblina se cerró detrás de ellos. Fue sorprendente, pero al momento de adentrarse, la temperatura descendió de un forma increíble.

El lugar era más silencioso que un cementerio. Era difícil ver qué había en los siguientes cuatro metros redondos, porque la maldita niebla era demasiado densa, y estaba inusualmente gris, parecía más como humo de una fábrica que neblina. Si uno se separaba tan siquiera unos diez metros, se perdería por completo. Era posiblemente el ambiente más lóbrego existente en toda Gran Bretaña. Y olía a cenizas y azufre. Un inusual aroma para un terreno cubierto de niebla.

–Por favor no se separen más de cinco metros entre ustedes... la neblina de este lugar no es común, y pueden perderse de vista más rápido de lo que imaginan.–advirtió el albino volteando a ver a todos que estaban detrás de él, siguiendo los pasos que él daba.–Sugiero que traten de estar lo más cerca posible, para conservar un poco de calor.

–¿Qué haremos primero, 14vo? Con esta neblina será difícil llegar a Bothwellhaugh si faltan a partir de aquí diez kilómetros.–mencionó el pelirrojo Bookman, dando a conocer un punto importante, pero no pareció llamar mucho la atención de Walker.

–Primero, como estoy a cargo de esta expedición, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Lavi.–suspiró un poco molesto el albino.–Segundo, sé que será peligroso llegar a Bothwellhaugh con esta neblina aliada de los Kikais, y es por eso que trajimos a mi linda Lenalee aquí.

Lenalee fue mirada directamente por el 14vo, sus ojos dorados cruzando con los rasgados de la chica oriental. Él le sonrió como si estuviera de verdad jugando a ser 'Allen Walker'.

–Lenalee, usa tus Botas Oscuras para buscar desde arriba a los enemigos y nos contarás su localización, su tamaño, y qué características presenta el Kikai... Los Kikai no son rápidos como los Akuma, así que de todos nosotros, tú eres la que corre el menor peligro gracias a la habilidad de tu Inocencia.

Walker le pidió al Agente de 'Crow' que sacara de la mochila los comunicadores que usarían en este lugar, que eran pequeños, portátiles, los modelos que normalmente se colocaban en sus orejas con forma de aretes. Le entregó uno a Lenalee y ella lo aceptó un poco insegura.

–Tendremos la linterna encendida para que no te pierdas.–dijo Lavi, tomando cariñosamente el hombro de la muchacha, que no había dicho una sola palabra durante todo el día.–¿Puedes hacer esto?

–Cuenten conmigo.–fue lo único que se limitó a decir la muchacha, reforzándose para bien. 'Allen' sonrió complacido.

* * *

**(1).- Bothwellhaugh es un pueblo minero que fue construido en Escocia por ahí de 1880 y hasta 1960... o algo así. No sé porqué elegí este pueblo, es que quería elegir uno que estuviera en Escocia y estuviera abandonado. No tengo idea si alguna vez ha habido neblina en ése lugar. No sean duros conmigo, es que soy una puta huevona.**

**N/A:**** A partir de aquí, comienza la Saga (wow, la palabra 'Saga' suena tan genial) de la búsqueda del Corazón de la Inocencia. Y no sólo eso. Habrá más yaoi (es broma), más perversiones mías, más sangre, más payasadas... y por fin revelaré el pasado de los Kanda (que, por cierto yo inventé y nada tiene de relación con el manga). Y muchas sorpresas más...**

**... Yo creo que el inicio de este capítulo me quedó muy bizarro ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

**E****ditado de última hora: OMFG!!!!! QUIÉN YA VIÓ LOS SPOILERS DEL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DEL MANGA DE DGM??!!!!! (_Kanda con su carita de emo, so cute_) ALUCÍNENSE!!! D8**


	21. Pandemónium

**Wow! Gracias por reviews tan generosos. :D**

**Ya salió el nuevo capitulo del manga de DGM. Mis comentarios están al fondo de la página**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vigésimo primera Noche: Pandemónium. **

–Ve con cuidado, Lenalee.–decía el pelirrojo mientras se encargada de quitarse de encima la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, en un gesto inesperadamente tierno, él ofreció su prenda a la muchacha mientras ella miraba un poco atónita.–Hace mucho frío, puedes cubrirte con esto.–dijo mientras le sostenía la larga bufanda naranja y se la colocaba alrededor del delgado cuello de Lenalee. Ella terminó de amarrarla bien para evitar que se le cayera.

–Gracias, Lavi.–dijo la muchacha, y en eso el brillo color sangre rodeó sus piernas tomando forma de botas de apariencia de vidrio rojo, como si fueran la parte de un armadura femenina. Esas eran la Botas Oscuras de Cristal, pertenecientes a Lenalee solamente.–¿Por dónde?–preguntó ella seriamente dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho albino, que tenía sus brazos aún atados.

–De este punto... ve aproximadamente cinco kilómetros hacia Noreste. Si no mal lo recuerdo, había una casucha antes de llegar al pueblo. Quisiera que fueras a ver si no hay Kikais por ahí que vamos que pasar.

–Sí, hay una casucha por ahí.–confirmó Ai Kanda, que su presencia apenas se hacía notar a menos de que ella hablara.

–¿Y si hay Kikais?

–Debes de destruirlos lo más rápido que puedas... y si no te sientes capaz, vuelve con nosotros. El pequeño Kanda no tendrá problemas con acabarlos ¿verdad?

–Vuelves a llamarme así y recortaré tu estúpida lengua

–Pero si me la cortas, ya no podré aludir a nadie ni tampoco volveré a cantar.–contestó con una empalagosa sonrisa, lo cual puso a Kanda de peor humor y con más deseos de asesinarlo.

–Lo haré.

–Recuerda, sólo irás a confirmar si hay Kikais en ésa casucha, no hace falta envolverse en una batalla innecesaria.

–¿Qué hay dentro de ésa casucha que sea de importancia?

–Una llave que dejé ahí tirada.

–¿'Ahí tirada'?

–Sip.

–¿Necesitamos ésa llave?

–Eso depende de lo que necesitemos a lo largo del camino.

–¿Y qué necesitaremos en el camino según tú?

–A lo mejor... no sé. Suministros médicos, refugio si las cosas llegan a complicarse. Me aseguré de tener una casa segura y lista que pudiera estar fuera del alcance de los Kikais, dejé algunas cosas de utilidad ahí.

–No podemos detenernos ahí.–replicó el agente de Crow, quien era el único que no había intervenido en todo este tiempo.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y qué haríamos si por acaso tú terminas siendo herido de gravedad? ¿Si necesitáramos un descanso?–respondió el albino con mirada desafiante.–El objetivo de esta misión es importante. Pero no tendrá caso llegar al Corazón si no hay sobrevivientes que puedan salir de este lugar. ¿Lo ha pensado bien?

–Eso ya lo sé.

–Bueno... me voy yendo.–Lenalee sabía que era necesario obedecer los órdenes que el 14vo diera, pues, si era cierto todo lo que había dicho, no podía arriesgarse a dejar a sus amigos en malas condiciones. Dio la espalda y avanzó.–Volveré pronto, no se preocupen.

–Ve con cuidado, mi linda Lenalee.

–Lo haré.–respondió secamente la exorcista antes de tomar un veloz impulso que la elevó al aire con una velocidad superior a la del sonido, desapareciendo más rápido de lo que todos de dieron cuenta.

–¿Ves algo, Lenalee?–llamó Walker por el comunicador que ahora tenía en su oído, primero se preocuparon porque no respondió en los primeros segundos, pero después escucharon claramente el sonido de la voz de Lenalee.

–Nada aún. La niebla es demasiado espesa.

–¿Encontraste una especie de casita por ahí?

–Aún no la veo... No, espera, creo que ya la encontré.–dijo la muchacha del otro lado del micrófono. Lenalee, veía lo que describía, una silueta de una pequeña construcción.

–Desciende allí con cautela, de preferencia no hagas ruido. Los Kikais tienen una percepción muy pobre de la vista y el oído.–dictó con voz muy clara el joven de cabello albino.

–Entendido.–respondió Lenalee, quien decidió aterrizar varios metros lejos de ésa casa tan pequeña. Hacía más frío en este punto que antes, e involuntariamente ella comenzó a temblar. El silencio era un infierno aquí, era aún más silente que un cementerio a la mitad de la noche. Con toda la calma que pudo, ella caminó hacia el edificio, cuidando sus pasos de hacer el menor ruido posible, porque en esos momentos cualquier sonido que atravesara a sus oídos la alarmaría más de la cuenta.

Parecía que el frío aumentaba, así que acomodó la bufanda de Lavi bien alrededor de su cuello y cubriendo su boca, para que así su aliento la calentara un poco al chocar contra la tela. Y de repente, el miedo natural a lo desconocido la hizo saltar de nuevo al aire, escuchó algo en lo cercano.

–¿Sucedió algo, Lenalee? Lanzaste un gemido.–preguntó Walker al otro lado del micrófono.

–Creí escuchar algo...–Lenalee observó una vez más a su alrededor, pero comprobó que su mente le había dado una mala jugada, porque no había nada ni nadie a la vista. Debió haber sido ella misma quien provocó ése sonido.–...Pero creo que no hay nada.

–No te confíes. Ellos acechan escondidos en la neblina. Puede haber uno detrás de ti y jamás de percatarías.

–Estoy en alerta.–dijo la muchacha, aterrizando suavemente de nuevo en la tierra. Se aproximó con el mismo cuidado al terreno inexplorado, se dio cuenta que con este silencio infrahumano el leve sonido de sus propios pasos era aterrador. Y el frío estaba aumentando. Supo que había sido buena idea llevarse consigo panty de lana, porque si no, seguramente sus piernas se quedarían entumecidas por lo helado.

La casucha estaba milagrosamente de pie. Los años le habían tratado mal, porque estaba cubierta de tierra y polvo, la puerta estaba tirada a un costado, rota. Por dentro todo estaba oscuro. Si entraba así solamente con su linterna, sería una presa fácil para un ataque sorpresa. Pero tampoco podría simplemente derrumbar de una patada toda la improvisada construcción, porque así seria imposible encontrar la dichosa llave.

Usó su razonamiento por un momento. A su lado encontró una roca del tamaño de su puño. Si la lanzaba provocaba una reacción, podría confirmar movimientos de un Kikai debido al repentino impacto. Si provocaba un movimiento, probablemente quien se ocultaba en la oscuridad se vería obligado a reaccionar al disturbio.

Lanzó la gran roca, manteniéndose atenta al sonido hueco del interior. Escuchó el choque vacío contra una pared, pero a partir de ello, sólo permaneció el silencio. Pasaron diez segundos, y seguía silencioso. Intentó de nuevo arrojando otra piedra menos grande, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Confiada de que no había nada ahí adentro, encendió la linterna para iluminar el interior oscuro de la casucha, dio un paso hacia dentro. Lo primero que distinguió fueron escombros, trozos de madera tirados, eran piezas de algún mueble destrozado. Veía en un suelo lleno de polvo y ceniza pequeñas rasgaduras que se transformaban en lo que fueron violentos rasguños, parecían de cinco uñas.

–¿Por dónde está la llave?–preguntó Lenalee por fin al micrófono, murmurando para que entendiera que no había necesidad de hacer mucho ruido.

–Hmm... déjame recordarlo.–sonó aquel molesto tono de voz, pero no importaba si murmuraba, el sonido del micrófono era el mismo y llenaba a Lenalee de pánico.–¿Ves alguna mesa cerca de ahí?

–Está hecha pedazos.–confirmó Lenalee al identificar el mueble roto a sus pies.

–Tiene que estar debajo de ella, sino, busca mas a fondo... Oye ¿no encontraste Kikais por ahí?

–No. No he visto nada.–respondió Lenalee mientras removía del suelo la tabla de la mesa destruida con mucho cuidado por las astillas que le salían.

–¿Estás totalmente segura?–volvió a preguntar, insistente. Lenalee creyó escuchar un timbre divertido detrás de la voz del 14vo. Ella trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero todo seguía en orden, o en desorden, como fuera a llamarse en esta situación.

–Sólo encontraré rápido la llave y me largaré.–murmuró para sí misma, tomando con más prisa las piezas de madera esparcidas en el suelo, haciéndolas a un lado. Usaba más el propio tacto de sus manos, porque la linterna no bastaba para darle la iluminación que necesitaba. Sintió que el frío comenzaba a aumentar y una ráfaga de aire la puso de nuevo en alerta, haciéndola voltear con rapidez a su espalda.

Con sorpresa se dio cuenta que no había nada ahí. O si no, estaba muy bien escondido en las grandes paredes de neblina que rodeaban a la casita.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Falsa alarma...–replicó Lenalee, su voz le indicaba que se le fue todo el aire por unos segundos. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que latía su corazón. Pero trató de ignorarlo y siguió con la búsqueda. Trató de usar mejor la linterna para alumbrar aquellos espacios de sombras que causaba la irregularidad del piso de madera. Al colocar la linterna en el suelo, escuchó otro ruido provenir detrás de ella.

Alarmada y llena de ansiedad, buscó casi con desesperación con su tacto algún objeto que pareciera llave. Estaba helando terriblemente y el sonido de pisadas ponía su mente en un estado de pavor, obligándola a apresurarse en su tarea. Un sudor mortalmente frío resbaló por su frente al enterarse que los pasos huecos entraban al suelo de madera del interior de la casucha.

"Demonios, por favor, no." Decía ella en su mente mientras sus manos se extendían lo más que podían por el frío suelo de madera astillada. Los pasos estaban más cerca.

–¡La tengo!–exclamó al lograr agarrar un pequeño pedazo de fierro, a tiempo que rodó ella por el suelo para evitar un letal golpe que la hubiera aplastado. La fuerza era un equivalente al de un Akuma, ya que destrozó todo el suelo de madera.

–Muy bien, ahora vuelve. Parece que te has hecho un amiguito indeseado ahí.

–¡Lenalee! ¿Estás bien?–exclamó la voz de Lavi preocupado por medio del micrófono. Lenalee solamente tuvo tiempo de activar sus Botas nuevamente y esquivar otro golpe que la hubiera dejado muy malherida. Ella salió con una rapidez inhumana fuera de la casa, revisó su mano para estar segura de su hallazgo. Era la llave. Una pequeña de metal oxidado chapada a la antigua.

–Estoy bien, chicos.–respondió la exorcista exhalando con cierto alivio.

–Mejor apresúrate, linda Lenalee. Ése alboroto pudo haber llamado la atención de muchos otros Kikais.–mencionó la voz de Allen, bastante más calmado que el joven Bookman. Ella observó a su alrededor. Siluetas inesperadamente pequeñas aparecieron rodeándola.

–Son muchos. Voy a acabar con ellos rápido.

–Suerte, entonces.–respondió simplemente el 14vo, luego se escuchó un golpe a través del micrófono, seguido de una discusión probablemente protagonizada por Lavi y el ligero temperamento de 'Allen'.–...Muy bien. Mantén tu distancia de ellos. Lavi irá allá para auxiliarte.

–No lo hagas, Lavi... Puedo hacer esto yo sola.–dijo Lenalee con una voz dulce y calmada. Ella observaba atentamente los movimientos de las siluetas negras a su alrededor. Se veían tan extrañamente comunes, como humanos. Pero no debía de sorprenderse. Los Akumas usaban el cuerpo del humano para disfrazarse, pero se desenmascaraban después para mostrar la verdadera forma de los demonios que eran. Los Kikais no podían ser tan diferentes ¿o sí? Eran derivados de los Akumas después de todo.

Esperó un poco. La curiosidad y el morbo la controlaron por unos segundos, queriendo conocer la forma que tenían estos monstruos desconocidos. Pero al ver la forma del primero en revelarse, ella no supo si debía gritar o saltar lo más lejos posible.

Su forma era idéntica a la de un humano primitivo, pero no tenían un solo pelo, tampoco ropa. Sus caras eran grises y transparentaban las venas púrpuras y negras en toda si piel, y sus ojos eran oscuros, negros como el vacío de un pozo. Todos parecían personas y no estaban deformes en ningún aspecto, pero a la vez, lucían demasiado inhumanos. Eran muertos en vida. Algunos muchos tenían cuchillas brotando de sus brazos pálidos y grises como la muerte, otros mucho tenían lo que parecía ametralladoras y pistolas de fuego. El resto de ellos estaban completamente desnudos de armas.

Atacó uno por su espalda y ella asestó en darle una poderosa patada en la cabeza antes que se le acercara a hacerle un rasguño. Lenalee quedó sorprendida con la facilidad que la sangre bañó sus botas de cristal. Las cabezas de esas cosas eran tan frágiles como las de un ser humano, y con un golpe certero logró romperle el cráneo abriéndolo fácilmente. Ella gimió horrorizada.

El Kikai se levantó de inmediato mientras la mortal herida de su cabeza comenzaba a cerrarse, regenerando los tejidos rotos por la Inocencia.

–¡¿Qué significa esto?!–gimió la exorcista al volver a responder con un nuevo ataque de tres Kikais nuevos. Más sangre derramó en el suelo, tan roja como la que ella estaba segura de poseer. La nausea se le acumuló por el estómago al notar que le abrió a uno de ellos el abdomen de manera brutal.

–Ah, se me olvido mencionarlo ¿verdad? Tienes que destruirlos rápidamente, porque su poder para regenerarse es muy fuerte. Si los vas a matar, tiene que ser de un solo golpe.

–¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes!–gritó Lavi exasperado.–¡Lenalee tienes que volver rápido aquí!

Lenalee estaba demasiado ocupada defendiéndose con mucho temor de sus enemigos, porque con cada salto que daba, con más carmesí se salpicaba su uniforme. Logró acabar por completo con unos dieciocho, pero ella sabía que no sería capaz de matar a más. No cuando esto era tan parecido a asesinar humanos.

La exorcista rápidamente saltó lejos del suelo, violando la ley de Newton, solamente para observar que los criaturas asesinas se acumulaban en docenas que se sumaban con cada cinco segundos. Tenían que ser a los menos unos cien ahora mismo en ese punto. Lo peor de su vista, es que veía cómo muchos comenzaban a masacrarse entre sí, y la sangre seguía creando una alberca en la tierra de cenizas.

–¡Son cientos de ellos!

–¿Entonces qué esperas? ¿Crees poder vencer a tantos tú solita? Vuelve aquí inmediatamente.

Dio la vuelta, pero antes de volar lejos, sintió un punzante dolor atravesarle uno de sus brazos. Fue sino hasta después de rebasar la velocidad del sonido que sintió el dolor explotar en su carne del brazo derecho y comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Le habían disparado, y entonces ella razonó llena de temor.

Si la bala que atravesó su brazo no era por sí misma letal, el veneno que tuviera la invadiría y terminaría reduciendo a polvo, como pasaba cuando un Akuma usaba sus balas venenosas. Aunque Lenalee hubiera evolucionado su arma Anti Akuma, sabía que ella seguía siendo vulnerable a ése veneno. No era como la Inocencia del tipo parásito, que podía erradicar ése mortífero virus. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria para esta vez. La habían herido con una bala, y eso sólo podía significar el fin.

Logró ver bajo ella una luz, la linterna que Lavi había prometido. Aterrizó lo más suave que pudo al lado de su grupo. Automáticamente ella presionó la herida que tenía en su brazo derecho. La mirada preocupada de Lavi y Kanda la llenaron de culpa y tristeza. Ellos sabían que ella estaba herida por una bala.

–Oh no... demonios, no...–Lavi se acercó violentamente, notando el color de la sangre.

–Lavi, Kanda... chicos, lo siento mucho.–dijo ella lamentándose, la sangre de su brazo no la pudo frenar.–Me han disparado.

–¡Oh! ¿Te dispararon solamente?–interrumpió con una cruel indiferencia la voz de Walker, mientras se acercaba. Lavi le respondió con una áspera mirada resentida, y Kanda desenvainó su katana como advertencia. El agente de Crow fue rápidamente a revisar la condición de la joven exorcista.

–Bastardo... si no hubieras...

–No te preocupes, Lenalee. Tu vida no corre peligro alguno con ése disparo.

–¿Cómo?

–No hay virus Akuma. Aunque los Kikais son más fuertes que los Akumas, no son tan letales en varios aspectos... Sus balas sólo cumplen su función como armas, pero no esparcen veneno.

Todos miraron con incredulidad al joven de cabello blanco durante su expliacación, pero Lavi revisó una vez más el brazo de la chica. Rompió un poco la tela del brazo para verificar que no hubiera infección.

–Como sea... ¿Tienes la llave?–preguntó casi con casualidad y poco interés a la muchacha, ella asintió, abriendo uno de sus puños cerrados, para revelar la forma de una pequeña llave oxidada.–Bien, entonces estaremos bien.–sonrió, de repente se había puesto en cuclillas para mirar de enfrente a Lenalee.

–...Ten.–Le entregó la llave al agente Crow, rápidamente ella se levantó del suelo, y tambaleándose hasta llegar cerca de un árbol, ella sintió cómo la nausea seguía en su estómago y se iba elevando a su esófago y a su garganta...

–¡Espera, Lenalee!–Lavi dio un salto, sujetó a la chica y, todos le miraron extrañados al darse cuenta que el joven Bookman solamente la socorrió para levantarle los flecos de cabello mientras ella vomitaba, para evitar que se le ensuciara.

Duró así por unos tres minutos, hasta que por fin se calmó. Nadie de ellos jamás hubiera en su vida visto a Lenalee Lee vomitar, mucho hubieran imaginado que ella podría.

–Lo siento, Lavi... creo que arruiné tu bufanda.–murmuró la joven, evidentemente apenada por el incidente.

–No le pasó nada. Esta bien ¿ves?–respondió Junior, siendo lo más sutil posible, le dio palmadas a su amiga por la espalda.–Ya pasó.–y efectivamente la bufanda anaranjada estaba intacta. Se la quitó, pero Lavi no la volvió a usar para sí mismo, sino que se la volvió a dar a Lenalee para amarrar la herida de su brazo y evitar una hemorragia.

–Qué tierno, yo también quiero vomitar, chicos, en serio. Pero tenemos que movernos de aquí. A lo menos ya confirmamos que en el Noreste hay Kikais. Tomaremos una ligera desviación al Norte

–...¿Esas cosas son humanas?–preguntó Lenalee débilmente.

–No necesariamente. Ni siquiera yo estoy completamente seguro de cómo son... Podríamos dejar que la Doctora nos explique...–dijo al voltear a mirar sonriente y amigable a la mujer mayor.–... si no le es de mucha molestia. Parece que ella conoce más del tema que yo mismo.

Ai Kanda le respondió con una agria mirada al muchacho, él comenzaba a jugar con ella, presionarla al grado de revelar cosas que no quería pero eran necesarias para el conocimiento del resto del equipo. Yuu Kanda se quedó mirando a su madre, impaciente y tal vez triste, enojado.

–No son demasiado distantes de los Akumas, y eso es todo lo que logré averiguar de los Kikai en mis estudios...

–Señora Ai, sabemos que usted sabe mucho acerca de esas máquinas.–interfirió Lavi, impaciente, mirando con severidad a la mujer japonesa.–Por favor, díganos qué son y así sabremos cómo lidiar con ellas.

–Bueno, bueno... ¿qué tal si caminamos mientras nos explica? Sería más productivo si lo hiciéramos de ésa forma.–dijo aquel molesto sátiro albino que ponía a todos sus acompañantes de muy mal humor. Sin chistar obedecieron y le siguieron, según sus indicaciones, lo más cerca posible los unos de los otros

–Kikai significa 'Máquina', pero tras estudiarlos a fondo... descubría que no se trataban de simples juguetes mecánicos. Al igual que los Akuma, los Kikai tienen la habilidad de generar su propio tejido, y no sólo eso, sino que pueden tener todos los aspectos físicos e incluso órganos que un ser humano tiene. Aunque no tengan voluntad o alma, sin duda los Kikai distan mucho de ser solamente 'máquinas'.

–¿Porqué fueron creados los Kikai?

–Fue un atentado fallido del Conde Milenario por crear un arma más fuerte que el Akuma, y que fuera más a la imagen del hombre...–interrumpió el albino, sabiendo que ésa no era el área del conocimiento de Ai.–Pero como no tienen un alma humana de la cual alimentarse, no pueden razonar ni sentir igual que un humano. ¿No te habías preguntado porqué los Akumas necesitan un alma humana? Sin un alma, no pueden desempeñar su inteligencia ni tampoco sus emociones. Y por lo tanto, no pueden recibir órdenes o distinguir a su creador.

–¿No sería más fácil controlar un arma que no tenga sentimientos?

–Los akumas son creados por un Conde que los aprecia, y el amor que sienten por su creador, los hace obedientes y temerosos a su amo. Los Akumas tienen la capacidad de amar y sentir... por eso, son seres con potencial para convertirse en el reemplazo del ser humano.

Hubo un siniestro silencio tras que 'Allen' dijo lo último. Era evidente que era difícil de asimilar que aquellas máquinas asesinas llamadas Akuma se podían convertir en la nuevo forma de vida que poblara a la Tierra si el Conde del Milenio lograba su objetivo.

–...Ai ¿Para qué se interesaron en los Kikais?

–En un principio, el propósito fue el de estudiar a los Akumas... ésa era la intención, pero terminé encontrando cosas diferentes a las que esperaba... Descubrimos que estos seres tiene la habilidad de regenerarse al instante cada que son heridos. Los Kikais tienen ésa característica tan extraña, lo que los hace superiores a los Akuma en cuanto a fortaleza.

–¿Cuánto sabía Cross Marian de esto?

–Al parecer más que yo. Aunque siempre pretendió lo contrario...–Ai fue interrumpida nuevamente por el 14vo, quien debía terminar de explicarse.

–Yo no le permití saber más de lo necesario, sino ¿para qué ejecutaría mi plan de esta manera?

–¿Cross Marian fue tu aliado todo este tiempo?

–...Se podría decir que sí. Pero la realidad es más retorcida de lo que imaginas. Cross fue un amigo trascendental para mí... y al final él terminó odiándome.–suspiró, muchos imaginaron que él se sentía un poco triste por dichas palabras.–Aún así, no me convenía descartarlo como mi 'amigo'.

–¿Sabes qué le sucedió a él?

–No... Y no creo que lo vayamos a ver durante un larguísimo tiempo.

–¿Tú crees que él esté vivo?

–Sería lindo si estuviera vivo. Podría haberme ayudado mucho si no hubiera desaparecido tan pronto.–dijo 'Allen' riendo en un tono muy bajo.

Cruzaron cerca de lo que parecía

–Eres un oportunista.–le espetó el pelirrojo de una forma despreciable.

–Lo sé. Perdóname por ser humano, Lavi.–le miró por un segundo, mostrando una cáustica sonrisa.–Los Bookmen también son unos oportunistas ¿cierto?

Callaron por unos minutos, entonces la niebla se tornó más helada y espesa, por lo que el 14vo aconsejó que todos se tomaran de las manos para no perderse. El Agente de Crow solamente tomó de la espalda al joven Músico y fue guiado por sus pasos. El suelo comenzaba a sentirse resbaloso. Suponían que caminaban cerca de el río de Bothwellhaugh, lo que significaba que estaban cerca del pueblo.

–... Tal vez unos dos kilómetros más. Deberíamos encontrarnos con un pequeño puente dentro de poco.

–Según tú, este pueblo era reciente ¿no?

–Comenzó como una pequeña granja situada cerca de unas minas de carbón. Como se convirtió en la rama de su economía, poco a poco vinieron a construir casas para que familias de mineros se acomodaran... pero lamentablemente no se terminó de construir este pueblo.

–Fue atacado por Akumas ¿cierto?

–Sip, poco después de que comenzaran a terminarse las primeras construcciones. Bothwellhaugh quedó desolado y se convirtió en el pueblo fantasma perfecto. Ni siquiera Akumas se quedaron aquí a habitarlo.

–Y entonces tu aprovechaste esto para tender tu fortaleza.

–Cierto.–se detuvo al dar con la orilla de lo que era un río gélido, muerto, gris. El agua no se movía ni corría a dirección alguna. Se desvió a la izquierda.–Síganme, por aquí tiene que ser.

Lenalee, quien todo este tiempo había quedado al lado de Lavi, justo enfrente de Kanda hijo y madre y detrás del agente Crow, ella no se sentía del todo bien. Todavía sangraba, aunque no en cantidades mayores, y comenzaba a marearse un poco, lo cual era raro con una herida tan poco grave como esta; normalmente ella podía soportar más.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–susurró Lavi al notar que su compañera seguía tambaleándose torpemente, tratando de no resbalarse en el lodo. Ella se sostuvo fuertemente del brazo de su amigo.

–Sí... Sólo estoy un poco mareada.–respondió Lenalee, su voz sonaba soñolienta, cansada, enferma.

Continuaron caminando silenciosamente por la orilla del río muerto, seguían muy de cerca al 14vo, porque la niebla era tan gruesa que apenas podían ver sus propios pies sobre la tierra lodosa. Les llegaba un extraño olor a putrefacción mientras avanzaban cada vez más. Entonces ocurrió un nuevo accidente.

El que lo guiaba dio un paso torpe y resultó resbalar por el viscoso lodo, dando su cara contra la asquerosa tierra y con su caída, provocó que el Crow tropezara y cayera por igual. Lavi y Lenalee le siguieron inmediatamente. Lo únicos que no cayeron fueron Kanda y su madre Ai.

–¡Agh! ¿Están todos bien?–exclamó Lavi, que por el peso de su brazo tiró a la pobre muchacha de bruces sobre el lodo. Muy apenado la levantó y le limpió la cara sucia con su propio uniforme, lo que no sirvió de nada, ya que él también estaba sucio por completo.

–¿Cómo puedes tropezarte así no mas?–profirió el agente vestido de rojo que con el peso de su cuerpo, dejó el rostro del 14vo enterrado sobre el lodo, y este se comenzaba a ahogar por ello, ya que sus brazos permanecían inmovilizados.–¡Maldición!–De inmediato lo jaló de la cabeza para liberarlo de el pegajoso lodo que le impedía respirar. Por un segundo el timbre de la voz del Crow inquietó a Lenalee.

–...Lo acaba de salvar.–murmuró con cierta molestia Kanda, que todo este tiempo permaneció sin decir nada.

–¿Eres tonto o qué?–exclamó el agente Crow con una voz enfurecida. Todavía seguía él sobre el cuerpo tendido bocabajo de Walker, que apenas mantenía con su cuello su cara sobre la superficie del lodo.

–Ah, lo siento.–respondió simplemente el joven, que luchaba por escupir de su boca la gran cantidad de lodo que enmascaraba su rostro.–¿Puedes cambiarte de lugar? Me tienes en una posición un tanto indecorosa, señor Cuervo.–rió mientras esperaba a que el agente captara la indirecta.

Casi como si hubiera sentido un pinchazo mortal, de un salto el Crow se levantó de suelo, aunque su rostro no podía verse, era obvio que estaba indignado y asqueado por el tono lascivo que revelaba la extraña naturaleza del 14vo y su comentario. Con dificultad Walker usó solamente el apoyo de sus brazos atados y sus piernas para ponerse de pie.

–Me das asco.–espetó el agente.

–Y a mí me agradas.–de una manera casi coqueta le sonrió, pero todos sabían que él se estaba burlando de la dignidad del Crow.–¿Puedo preguntarte algo, señor Cuervo?

–Camina.–casi con rudeza, agarró su hombro para empujarlo de nuevo en el camino.

–Oh... ¿No serás acaso... Howard?–murmuró al acercarse a la máscara del Crow, pero al no cuidar su tono de voz, Lenalee pudo escucharlo claramente.

"_¿Howard Link?_"

No hubo más respuestas ni palabras. Sólo siguieron el paso de aquel Músico demente quien les entregaría e lugar del Corazón. Sólo tenían que aguantar a este bufón hasta ése entonces y ya. Sabían que no había necesidad de estar cerca de él una vez que encontraran su objetivo.

* * *

–¿Ya te vas, Road?–preguntó curiosamente el Noé de cabello blanco a la pequeña que lucía un vestido muy presentable para este día. Iría a ver a alguien, bien sabía.

–Falta poco para la hora de la cita... Voy a jugar sola, Wisely.–respondió la melosa voz de la niña mientras alistaba el broche de su zapatito de charol púrpura. Usaba un vestido precioso de color rosa pastel y con olanes de color blanco.

–Te vas a llevar a Bondomu también ¿cierto?–preguntó arqueando su ceja

–A ti no te puedo invitar, Wisely. Sólo vendrán Dero y Davidcito a jugar.–dijo mirando tristemente a su hermano.

–Yo mismo averiguaría el motivo por el cual no quieres invitarme, pero prefiero respetar tu mente.–Wisely normalmente era insensible y arrogante con casi todos, pero la excepción era con Road y el Conde del Milenio, a quienes no sólo respetaba, sino que jamás fue capaz de leerles la mente. Tal vez porque jamás intentó hacerlo.

–Qué lindo.–musitó dulcemente la niña.

–Aún así, hay algo que no me deja en paz.–dijo el Noé del Ojo Demoníaco, le miró fijamente a su hermana Road. Su expresión siempre era indiferente, pero su voz no era completamente inerte a los sentimientos. Preocupación.–El Músico va a estar acompañado de otros exorcistas entonces.

–Me las puedo arreglar solita.–contestó la pequeña, sonriendo con confianza a su pariente.–Yo también soy fuerte... aunque, es cierto, esos exorcistas pueden resultar una molestia.

–Podría deshacerme de ellos.–sonrió lánguidamente Wisely. Road parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión sorprendida. Pero luego optó por una lenta sonrisa

–Mmh... no hace falta, Wisely. El 14vo conoce tu habilidad y se la revelará a los exorcistas, y como no eres bueno para la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, me da miedo que tengas problemas.

–Cometí un error con el 14vo... pero no pasará de nuevo. Con mi Ojo Demoníaco podré acabar con los exorcistas.

Wisely no estaba principalmente preocupado por acabar con el 14vo, sino que tenía el ardiente deseo de matar exorcistas, quería disfrutar el matarlos. Era su naturaleza asesina como familiar de Noé, y solamente quería recuperar la práctica perdida. Pero matar a los exorcistas no formaba parte de su plan.

–No vayas, Wisely. Esos exorcistas son muy fuertes, y no quiero perder a otro miembro de mi familia.–murmuró con tristeza y seriedad la niña. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos ellos, y sabía que Wisely también era capaz. Pero serían exorcistas guiados por el Músico, su amado y peligroso Músico, y eso ya de por sí era un punto en su contra. Wisely perdió contra el 14vo hacía 35 años después de todo, y eso explicaba el daño de memoria. La derrota y humillación de ésa sangrienta batalla aún mermaba la conciencia de Road Kamelot, quien presenció cada una de las peleas que llevaron a la muerte del 14vo.

El Noé del Ojo Demoníaco solamente acarició el cabello desordenado de la niña, sonrió. Ella sabía que él no iba a hacerle caso y entonces suspiró, tocó su mano suavemente.

–Entonces debes de tener cuidado ¿esta bien?–musitó con un timbre casi melodioso, pero melancólico más que nada. Ella frotó su tierna mejilla contra los nudillos de Wisely, sus ojos grandes alguna vez dorados tomaron un color de púrpura oscuro y su tersa piel cambió de gris a durazno.

–¿Irás con esa forma?–frunció el entrecejo Wisely, quien dejaba en claro que no le agradaba del todo la forma humana de Road Kamelot. Lucía igual que cualquier niña común, débil y frágil como una muñeca... algo que Wisely prefería destruir.

–Me quise poner linda para la ocasión.–rió la niña, apartó la mano del Noé del Ojo Demoníaco.–Y también voy a ver a papá antes de irme.

–¿Todavía llamas a Sheryl así?–dijo el de cabello blanco arqueando la ceja.–Nunca va a superar su complejo si le sigues tratando así.

–Pero es divertido.–replicó la niña mordiéndose pícaramente el dedo.–Me entretiene mucho y me consiente tanto como yo quiera. Eso es lo que hacen los papás ¿no?... Tú deberías recordar lo que se sentía tener uno.

–Tú sabes que no.–Wisely, casi de manera brusca le dio la espalda a la niña, a quien llegaba a veces no comprender del todo.–Tú también debes de tener cuidado, Road. Sabes lo dañinos que son los sentimientos humanos. Ya ves qué le pasó al Conde por eso.

–Sí...–respondió la pequeñita, que fue a separarse de su hermano. Tal como decía, iría a ver a Sheryl, siendo comprobada por la vista infalible del Ojo Demoníaco.

Wisely lo sabía. Ella no pretendió desde un principio ir a ver a Sheryl, mas que ella lo inventó para evadir la interrogante que él le sugirió a la niñita por el motivo de su arreglada imagen de muñequita. La verdad, es que Road todavía estaba enamorada del 14vo, y algo que Wisely sabía también, es que el Conde Milenario todavía amaba al rastrero traidor. Sabía qué ocurría a su alrededor, y no deseaba quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto.

Pero actuar sin el consentimiento del Conde era algo fuera de su estilo, algo de lo que él se sentía incapaz de hacer, porque obedientemente había seguido a su hermano, el Primer Apóstol. No podía aparecerse ahí simplemente y acabar con la raíz de los problemas en su familia. No podía simplemente matar al Músico maldito y ya.

No podría jamás comprender con exactitud lo que el 14vo significó para el Conde, y por siempre sería privado de este sentimiento. El Conde del Milenio era básicamente un humano a final de cuentas, sin importar que tan distante estuviera de las demás escorias inferiores. Y Wisely jamás podría entenderse por completo con el Conde, porque mayor parte de lo que significaba 'ser humano' en él, había sido corroído con el paso de los milenios, convirtiéndose en un juez objetivo y definitivo. Cada vez que él reencarnaba, la identidad de el humano que ocupaba desaparecía y simplemente continuaba viviendo, igual que el Conde. A pesar de esto, él jamás lo comprendería.

Road, se suponía que ella era especialmente cercana al Conde. Pero aunque ella decía odiar a los humanos más que a nada, se contradecía. Ella no tenía dificultades para enseñar sus emociones, y abrazaba a todos sus hermanos, les demostraba un cariño incondicional y único a cada uno de ellos. No importaba si la situación se ponía difícil, ella buscaba la forma de jugar y comportarse como una niña caprichosa de diez años. Y si Road se enojaba, no dudaba en vengarse, buscaba hacer a sus presas sufrir al máximo, los torturaba tanto física como psicológicamente para luego reírse de ése sufrimiento; pero aparte de estos arrebatos de insania y venganza, ella resultaba tener un comportamiento muy humano. A veces Wisely pensaba que ella era demasiado humana.

La pregunta que aún tenía que hacerse a sí mismo era ¿él era humano? Wisely se rió a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría él compararse con algo tan inferior y estúpido como la asquerosa bestia humana?

* * *

Lucharon por mantenerse con vida en los últimos minutos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos de ellos habían acabado en lo que fue una hora, y ahora se sentían cansados de seguir con esto ¿Cuantas de esas criaturas él necesitó instalar en este lugar desolado para proteger al Corazón? Habían matado a todos los que les rodearon. Fue difícil acabar con ellos de un solo golpe, porque de darles un ataque no fatal, sus heridas sanaban de inmediato. Aprendieron que para acabarlos de forma rápida tenían que atacar directamente a sus cabezas y destruirlas en el proceso.

Habían logrado entrar a lo que era el pueblo. Habían sido construidas ya algunas calles y pocas casas. La niebla también era notoriamente menos densa en esta área, por lo menos podían mirar lo que había en diez metros a su alrededor. Y al parecer habían pocos Kikais en el área. Esto les daría algo de tiempo.

Yuu Kanda no brindó demasiado apoyo al final, ya que una de esas condenadas máquinas logró herir a Ai por un descuido, y él fue quien insistió en llevarla cargando sobre su espalda. Considerando que eran madre e hijo, era una imagen un tanto conmovedora, y parecía que el exorcista no tenía dificultades en cargar el peso de su madre. Pero su cara demostraba un gran fastidio, y con ello, la adorable escena se despedazaba por completo.

La linterna que habían tenido fue destruida en la batalla, por lo que solamente se guiaban por la intuición de Walker. Y como la neblina daba un aspecto blanquecino y aún no llegaba la noche, no estaba completamente oscuro, no era difícil caminar.

Ai Kanda no sufrió una herida grave, aunque su pierna fue cortada y no podría caminar bien por algún tiempo. Lenalee también necesitaba reposo. Todos estaban exhaustos. Incluso Walker demostraba estar cansado, y con más razón, porque en toda la larga caminata, él llevó esas pesadas ataduras selladas con el fin de restringir su Inocencia.

–Estamos cerca... sólo damos vuelta por esta calle... ¿o era la otra?

–No digas que lo olvidaste...–refunfuñó Kanda en aire molesto.

–¿Hablaste?–exclamó bastante sorprendido Walker al mirar a Kanda. Tal vez había sido él quien menos palabras había dicho en todo este tiempo. El japonés solamente le envió otra mirada asesina.

–Agh... no vayan a...–Lavi no estaba de humor para escucharlos pelear, claro estaba que nadie estaba dispuesto a lo mismo.

–¿Te burlas de mí, degenerado infeliz?–preguntó Kanda enseñando los dientes agresivamente, ignorando por completo a Lavi.

–¿Y esas palabras tan groseras? ¿Acaso Mami te enseñó a decirlas?–cuestionó el albino, respondiendo con una sardónica sonrisa.

–Voy a arrancarte la maldita lengua, zorra.–gruñó Kanda, en eso permitió a su madre Ai ponerse sus pies en la tierra.

–¿Zorra? No puedo creer que besé esa boca tan sucia.–contestó burlonamente el 14vo. Esto fue lo que desató la última restricción contra la furia contenida de Yuu Kanda.

–...¡TE MATARÉ!–antes que Kanda fuera a partir en dos a 'Allen' con su Mugen desenvainada, Lavi se apresuró para sostener a su compañero de los brazos, evitando a duras penas que fuera a masacrar al bufón.

–¡Yuu! ¡Deténte ya!–exclamó Lavi, que el tener que restringir a Kanda era equivalente a lidiar con un oso salvaje. Kanda luchaba moviéndose frenéticamente, incluso sus piernas no estaban en paz.

–¡ES ÉSE HIJO DE PUTA QUIEN ME PROVOCÓ! ¡VOY A MATARLO!–bramó el enfurecido aludido mientras luchaba violentamente por liberarse de los brazos de Lavi.

–¿No pueden evitar pelearse o qué?–preguntó Lavi, todavía evitando que Yuu matara a un muy divertido Walker, que se reía de los intentos asesinos de su agresor.

–Si quieres matarme, hazlo. Es de tu responsabilidad la sangre que vayas a derramar, pequeño Kanda.–dijo el Noé albino, luego le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Por un segundo, el samurai se detuvo y pareció dejar de intentar pelear. Su gesto en la cara era difícil de leerse.–¿Tienes las agallas para aniquilarme?

Por unos segundos se hizo una tranquilidad muy tensa, por un segundo el joven Bookman soltó los brazos de Yuu Kanda, que había vuelto su Mugen a su funda. Ai Kanda tenía una mirada similar a la de su hijo dirigida al 14vo, y no parecía tener pensamientos diferentes. El agente Crow se mantuvo cerca y pendiente de lo siguiente que pudiera pasar...

–No eres mas que un desgraciado, una asquerosa y vil zorra...–dijo entre dientes, aún furioso, tenía sus puños apretados y sus nudillos estaban blancos como sus huesos. Entonces 'Allen' se rió sutilmente.

–No puedes.–respondió con una sonrisa casi inocente el muchacho. Después de eso, tomado por sorpresa fue tumbado al duro suelo.

Pronto, antes de escuchar a Lenalee gritar, dos manos rudas ataron su cuello con una fuerza espantosamente grande. Por un segundo creyó que sería degollado por esas manos violentas. Presionó fuertemente sus pulgares contra su garganta, con la intención de destruirlo rápido.

–¡Ya basta, Kanda!–gritó la muchacha, Lavi reaccionó con velocidad para apartar de nuevo a Yuu y que no matara al 14vo con ése arrebato de ira.

El Crow se apresuró a auxiliar a walker, quien ahora estaba tosiendo y tratando de regularizar su aliento. Pero en su expresión él no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto, aunque así Kanda logró borrarle ésa asquerosa sonrisa que enloquecía a todos sus acompañantes.

–Deberías calmarte, Yuu.–dijo el Bookman Junior, que todavía sostenía al enfurecido japonés. Pero ya había cesado finalmente.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llamaras así?–respondió bruscamente Kanda al dirigirse al idiota pelirrojo del parche. Se liberó de él, levantándose de nuevo para darles la espalda. Lenalee se le acercó, intentaría hablar con él.

–Kanda, escucha...

–No me hables, idiota.–interrumpió el japonés a la chica. Lavi se puso un poco enojado cuando él llamó de esa manera a Lenalee.–¿Sabes qué fue lo que me hizo prometer el Moyashi? ¿Sabes qué es lo que debo de hacer si tú o alguien más peligra por culpa de ésa zorra?

Lenalee quedó callada unos segundos. No, todos estaban atentos y pasmados cuando escucharon al joven Kanda hablar. Había algo que no tenían por enterado aún. Había algo que ocurrió entre él y el verdadero Allen antes que el 14vo despertara.

–Prometí matarlo... ¿Acaso no lo amabas, Lenalee? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme cuando prometí hacer algo como... esto?–su voz pareció sonar quebrada, pronunciaba una emoción.

Por instinto, todos miraron al 14vo, quien tenía una mirada seria, solamente se dirigía hacia el joven Kanda. Entonces Lenalee dejó salir una lágrima pequeña. No quería seguir creyendo todo lo que escuchaba. Pero esto también tenía que ser muy difícil para Yuu Kanda, porque con esto él estaba admitiendo un secreto prohibido, un sentimiento del cual jamás fue abierto con nadie. Admitía que él quería a Lenalee, quería a sus camaradas, y también quiso a Allen Walker, en su propia visión corroída para sentir afecto por otro ser humano. que él siempre se mostraba frío ante todos, solamente era el escudo que lo protegía de la burla y la debilidad exterior.

–No te preocupes, pequeño Kanda.–suspiró tras un largo rato de silencio lleno de ansiedad.–No hay necesidad de que tengas que cumplir con tal promesa. Yo no soy tu enemigo.

"_Seré un dolor en el trasero, pero aquí y ahora yo no soy el enemigo de nadie. De nadie mas que el Conde del Milenio._"

–Tu esperas que yo sea el malo aquí solamente porque no soy el 'Allen' que conociste... pero en realidad solamente intentas transformar la realidad con tacharme de enemigo y matarme.

"_Porque tú no sabes que yo soy y siempre he sido 'Allen Walker'. Yo soy Allen y Allen es yo._"

Nadie habló en los siguientes segundos, porque las respuestas de preguntas indirectas tomaban forma en sus mentes, se transfiguraban en nuevas incógnitas y respuestas improbable que era mejor el no querer conocer. 14vo se levantó del suelo y sin decir nada les llamó la atención. Todos le miraron esperando sus siguientes órdenes.

–Muy bien, ya me acuerdo. Era en esta calle de la izquierda. La segunda casa.–señaló con sus brazos atados hacia la dirección indicada.–La llave que recuperó Lenalee abre el sótano de ése lugar, si tenemos suerte, no hallaremos un Kikai en su interior.

–Si hubiera un Kikai adentro, entonces hubiera carecido de sentido encontrar ésa llave ¿no?–preguntó Lavi.

–Así es. Pero es mejor tener un poco de esperanza que no tener nada.

Avanzaron por una desolada calle semidestruida, pero estaba increíblemente bien conservada, porque no había plantas que obstruyeran el paso. Los edificios estaban bien construidos por ladrillo tradicional, eran pequeños de dos pisos y todos se parecían entre sí. Las casas se veían con una puerta en el segundo piso, con unas escaleras que llevaban arriba. Su espacio era bastante cómodo para una vivienda normal.

Siguieron al 14vo hasta que se detuvo a mirar de enfrente la estructura de una de las casas, al observarla inclinando su cabeza hacia derecha e izquierda, incluso al revés, él volteó y suspiró.

–No. Seguro es la que sigue.–indicó desilusionado cuando avanzó a la siguiente casa, que no tenía condiciones más óptimas que la anterior. Hizo exactamente lo mismo, y esta vez presentó una faceta más animada. Avanzó dando saltos hacia lo que era una puerta que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras que guiaban a la puerta principal.–¡Aquí! Traigan la llave.

El agente de Crow atendió inmediatamente, primero revisando la puerta, que resultaba parecer de madera con candado, y a pesar de que era vieja, no había un solo rasguño o deterioro en ella. Cuando insertó la llave en la cerradura oxidada y la giró con algo de dificultad.

Al abrir la puerta con cautela la vieja puerta, había oscuridad adentro. Encendió un cerillo para iluminar un poco.

–Pronto no hará falta eso. Tengo algunas linternas de aceite ahí dentro.–dijo el albino, quien se adentró sin miedo alguno. Pero todos dieron un salto repentinamente sorprendidos por el alarido que dió.–¡¿HOLA, HOLA?!

–¿Estás loco? ¿no dijiste que los sonidos fuertes pueden atraer a los Kikais?–exclamó Lavi asustado.

–Esa es la intención. Quiero verificar que no haya ningún amiguito aquí.–contestó desde el interior el albino. El Crow le siguió enseguida, porque su tarea era la de vigilarlo de cerca, pero más bien se parecía a un perrito faldero.–Mmhh... parece que no hay nada aquí adentro. Estamos a salvo.

Lavi y Lenalee le siguieron adentro, seguidos por Kanda madre e hijo. Todo estaba oscuro y apenas podían verse las siluetas de algunos muebles y objetos colocados en el interior de este cuarto. También olía a humedad, y el polvo era terriblemente abundante. De repente una luz más intensa se encendió, una lámpara.

Se encendieron dos más. Lo suficiente para ver que todos los muebles estaban pavimentados de polvo, pero sorpresivamente no habían telarañas. Las paredes estaban pintadas por el gris del tiempo, todo era polvo. Habían algunas mesas y muebles similares a los de una cocina. De un cajón habían sacado las linternas, y al parecer habían más cajones cerrados.

–Los de medicina están a la izquierda al fondo... ¡Alguien cierre la puerta por favor!–demandó el albino al sentarse sobre lo que era una especie de sofá. Levantó una enorme nube de polvo al dejar su peso caer y tosió como un loco (muchos pensaban que lo estaba exagerando mucho). El Crow se encargó de cerrar la puerta, luego comenzó a extender un sello para proteger la entrada de invasores.

–Parece que tendremos que limpiar un poco este lugar ¿Por cuánto tiempo descansaremos aquí?–preguntó Lavi al buscar en aquel cajón lo que parecía un botiquín que jamás se utilizó y estaba prácticamente nuevo.

–Tal vez toda la noche. Hasta que la linda Lenalee se sienta mejor...–contestó al señalar a la muchacha que se había caído en sus rodillas y daba una pinta de nauseas.

–Diablos... Lenalee ¿otra vez...? ¡Déjame te consigo una cubeta!–Bookman Junior fue casi volando pero se detuvo para recibir la indicación del 14vo.

–Hallarás cubetas en la otra habitación.–mencionó apuntando a otra puerta que había en la recámara.

–¡Espera un poco!–dijo Lavi a la muchacha, que luchaba por aguantar ése rebote que escupiría desde su estómago. Al final, el pelirrojo llegó a tiempo. Le regaló la cantimplora que él llevaba con agua. Lenalee obviamente la necesitaba más que él en esos momentos. Del botiquín sacaron lo que eran varios antibióticos, algodón, vendas, analgésicos, todo increíblemente bien conservado. Kanda sacó los analgésicos primero, llevándose consigo casi la mitad, y después tomó unas vendas y un antibiótico, porque él se sentía obligado a atender a su madre herida. Lavi se encargó de atender la herida en el brazo de Lenalee por lo mientras.

–Y bien... Señor Cuervo ¿tenemos cena para esta noche?–preguntó 'Allen' que había sido bastante ignorado, y el único que estaba a su lado era el Crow, que terminó de instalar sus amuletos para proteger el área.

* * *

**N/A:**** A veces me siento rara con el comportamiento del 14vo. Anda casi todo el rato sonriendo y mofándose de todos... yo en un inicio quería hacer que se pareciera al Conde del Milenio o a Road kamelot, como no tenemos pista de cómo pueda ser su personalidad. Pero creo que al final terminé basándome en mi propia personalidad perrona para hacerlo a él... Y por eso Kanda ahora le dice 'zorra' al pobrecito de Allen. Como soy tan genial xD**

**Comentarios extra con SPOILERS****: OMFG! ¿Ya vieron lo alucinante que se puso el manga de la señora Hoshino?! KANDAAAAA!! qué monada que él sea multifacético. Gracias Wisely por violarse el cerebro de Kanda. Primero lo deja con cara de muerto, después con cara de chica violada, y al final con cara de niña emo!! FUE GENIAL. Y ése Alma Karma, ¿qué pedo con ése wey? ¿Era el novio(a) de kanda o qué? Como sea, me conmovió mucho ése capítulo y hasta lloré, porque por fin sabemos un poquito más de Kanda. Y me encanta la nueva forma del Conde Milenario (¿soy yo o él bajó de peso?) MUY SEXY LA FORMA HUMANA DEL CONDE!! XD Pero sigo pensando que se parece mucho a Mana Walker... como que algo huele aquí ¿no?**

**No, no incluiré a Alma karma en mi fanfic. Porque ya tengo planeado qué pasará y me niego rotundamente a cambiarlo (porque eso significaría cambiar casi la mitad de lo que llevo escrito, y honestamente, me da mucha hueva).**

**Okay... muchísimas gracias de nuevo por leerme y tomarse la molestia de escribirme. Gracias. Uds. rockean!! **


	22. Verdad

**Si quieren, checan mi otro fanfic one-shot en mi cuenta. Es un Tyki x Allen. :D**

* * *

**Vigésimo Segunda Noche: Verdad.**

En la primera hora de estancia en el sótano de la fría casa, fueron a explorar el reducido espacio, que tenía más o menos el diámetro de toda la casa. La habitación principal conectaba con otros tres cuartos, uno trataba de especie de lavandería o baño. Otra puerta era como un cuarto para huéspedes que contenía adentro algunas sábanas y fundas sin su almohada. La otra, que no tenía puerta, era una cocina pequeña con una caldera y un lavabo para lavar los trastes; no tendría caso darle uso, porque sería peligroso encender la caldera y no había agua.

Tras agarrar los escasos objetos que necesitaban, comenzaron a curar sus heridas. Lavi, el joven Bookman se encargó de el horrible agujero que había sido perforado en el brazo derecho de Lenalee por una bala; había rozado sus huesos y obviamente el dolor tuvo que ser atroz, pero ella aseguró que podía soportarlo bien, demostrándolo con su paciencia ante lo que debía ser una operación que haría gritar hasta el más valiente de los hombres. Junior tenía heridas menores, sólo algunos rasguños que le molestarían por algún tiempo, así que él se las pudo arreglar solo.

Ai Kanda pudo haber tenido una herida muy severa en la pierna de no ser que su hijo hubiera estado ahí para defenderla. Solamente habían rasgado la pierna bajo la rodilla y la sangre había dejado de brotar desde hace tiempo. Ella misma se atendió las heridas, rehusándose a que su hijo le asistiera. En cuanto a Yuu, no sufrió daños mayores, de los cuales rápidamente se curaría por sí mismo.

No pudieron haber traído demasiado alimento aparte del agua. No tenían planes de quedarse en este lugar por mucho tiempo. Con galletas secas de jengibre y algo de pan era más que suficiente, que aparte no se arruinaron con la agitación del viaje. Aunque tenían cierto sabor amargo, a polvo con cenizas. No fue una de las mejores cenas que pudieran haber tenido. Los únicos que no comieron fueron Yuu Kanda, el agente Crow y Allen Walker, mejor conocido ahora como el 14vo.

La razón de este último era porque esperó en silencio a que alguien se diera cuenta de que él no podía mover sus brazos para tomar el alimento o tan siquiera la cantimplora de agua. El Crow optó por no mostrar su rostro, porque comer enfrente de todos implicaría quitarse la máscara y permitir la vista de una porción de su cara, cosa que los demás podían comprender.

Al cabo de dos horas, cada persona tomó una linterna para sí y usaron las viejas sábanas polvorientas como almohadas o reposo sobre el suelo, que no dejaba de ser frío, pero gracias al calor de las linternas y sus uniformes el calor podría ser mantenido por mucho tiempo en adelante. Lenalee fue la primera que durmió, debido al agotamiento físico, y aparentemente Yuu Kanda le siguió después, sentado contra la pared con los ojos dejados entrecerrados, para disimular su sueño; claro, se quedó con sus brazos cruzados y su katana Mugen abrazada a él.

–Ver a gente dormida causa sueño, ¿no?–dijo de repente el de cabello albino mientras recargaba su cabeza contra l frío muro.–Mejor en silencio, así podemos aparentar nuestro dormitar, pero sufro la mala suerte de dormir con los ojos abiertos, así que no pueden estar seguros.

–Mientes.–murmuró Lavi, quien se había sentado muy cerca de Lenalee como para sólo vigilarla en sus sueños, más parecía un ángel de la guarda ahora mismo.

–Mentir es una habilidad muy útil que todo humano tiene. El chiste es saber cómo y dónde usarla.–respondió sonriente, mientras cerró los párpados blancos.–Un buen mentiroso puede ser desenmascarado por otro mejor mentiroso.

–¿Cuándo he mentido?–preguntó el joven del parche arqueando su ceja.

–¿Cuando no has mentido?–contraatacó él. Lavi quedó unos segundos en silencio observando con frialdad al Músico sonriente. No sabía si responderle o no.–Yo sé de los Bookmen más de lo que 'el otro' sabía. Conozco su comportamiento y su forma de trabajo.

–¿Así que asumes que mentir es parte de mi trabajo?–Lavi cruzó sus brazos, miró con desafío a 'Allen', de quien esperaba nuevas respuestas. Por un segundo no le importó que el agente de Crow les escuchara.

–¿Porqué un Bookman necesitaría amigos? Ustedes se alían del lado más conveniente, observan los hechos históricos objetivamente, no dan juicio de quién sea el 'bueno' y quién sea el 'malo'. Ustedes los Bookmen sólo están ahí y ya... Le mientes a los que llamas tus 'amigos' por pura conveniencia y apariencia ¿o me equivoco?

Bookman Junior ya se tenía anticipado este tipo de charla. Estaba consciente de cuál era su objetivo como historiador oculto, y sabía que su pura actitud violaba varias reglas dentro del clan de los Bookmen. Pero simultáneamente él era un exorcista, un elegido por la Inocencia de Dios. Ya había decidido que él quería averiguar la verdad detrás de la guerra, mirar dentro del corazón de los actores, saber el porqué actuaban así. Él había decidido no ser solamente un fulano que observa a lo lejos cómo acontecían los hechos. Y además, ya se había enfrentado a esas preguntas, y ahora él sabía bien cuál camino debía tomar, por el bien de todos y por el bien de las personas que él atesoraba.

–¿Y bien, Lavi? Respóndeme.–insistió el 14vo. Lavi soltó una leve risita.

–Todo esto comenzó sólo porque te llamé mentiroso cuando dijiste que dormías con los ojos abiertos ¿verdad?–contestó el pelirrojo con una cínica sonrisa.–Tu conoces tus propias mentiras y yo conozco las mías. No necesito que alguien más me diga cómo y cuándo emplearlas.

–Ya veo... eres un buen muchacho.–el albino mostró una expresión más dulce y suave.–Las mentiras las utilizas para proteger a las personas y no para herirlas. Eres un buen chico.

–Pero tú mientes y engañas para lastimar a la gente.–repuso Lavi frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.–Somos diferentes en ése aspecto.

–Oh, no... siéndote sincero, cuando digo la verdad hago mucho más daño a la gente que cuando yo miento.–contestó 'Allen', Junior identificó un pequeño timbre de tristeza en su voz.–¿No es que mentimos a las personas que amamos porque queremos protegerlo de una verdad que los destruirá?

Si, Lavi había mentido muchas veces, porque era necesario y era un requisito para mantener a flote su trabajo en los registros. Cosas simples y sin importancia. Pero siempre decía mentiras con el fin de esconder una verdad que era preferible guardarse en el fondo de un pozo. La verdad era una cosa incómoda y para muchas personas era difícil de lidiar con ella, sería un tema complicado y no podría entenderse, y esto era algo que un Bookman sabía muy bien. La verdad no era del dominio público y por ello se fabricaba una mentira que pudiera satisfacer las necesidades del hombre por conocer 'la verdad'. La especialidad de un Bookman era mentir. Un Bookman mentía a todo el mundo ya fuera para bien o para el mal.

–Bueno... Ten dulces sueños. Estoy soñoliento ahora mismo...–bostezó aparentando indiferencia. Lavi solamente trató de permanecer con los ojos abiertos y estar muy cerca de Lenalee.

Lavi sabía que él mentía tanto que era difícil distinguir a la verdad entre las calumnias que aquel escupía. Había vivido tanto tiempo por medio de engaños que él reconocía al mentiroso. En ello el 14vo tuvo algo de razón. "_Un buen mentiroso puede ser desenmascarado por otro mejor mentiroso._"

Observó de reojo a la muchacha asiática acostado a su lado. Por un momento se sintió bien de que ella no estuviera consciente durante aquella plática. Le hubiera destrozado el corazón de nuevo. Era mejor no decirle la verdad o podría lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Por esa razón Lavi se mantendría pretendiendo, aunque por dentro eso le doliera, porque tarde o temprano mentir o revelar la verdad sería una espada de doble filo.

* * *

Había perdido algo muy importante. Pero aquello no le permitiría recuperarlo. No le dejaría recuperar los recuerdos que él sentía que eran valiosos, las memorias que contenían la razón del porqué él seguía consciente. Estaba hundido en la misma espesa oscuridad, sosteniéndose en la única luz de conciencia que le quedaba, debatiendo contra el cansancio, el destrozo mental.

–Mi nombre... mi nombre es Allen. Ése nombre es mío y solamente mío.–murmuraba infinitamente, seguro que estas palabras lo mantendría con vida.–Y yo soy... yo soy...

Contempló su mano izquierda, aquello que aún no había sido tragado por las sombras, una imagen visible de lo que representaba la imagen mental de su propio ser. Su mano izquierda era diferente, era una deformación que abarcaba todo su antebrazo hasta la mitad de su brazo. Tenía la curiosidad de tener una cruz reluciente incrustada sobre su muñeca. Una cruz que tenía significado, una palabras venía a la mente cuando una persona veía una cruz. Dios.

–Yo era...–volvió a intentar duramente de nuevo, hizo memoria con las palabras e imágenes que residían dentro de su cabeza, las cosas que se salvaron. Mana era uno de los recuerdos que no le habían arrebatado.–Mana me tomó... aún cuando mi brazo estaba mal formado...

Mana Walker, ése hombre que se ganaba la vida como payaso mal pagado. Un hombre que le enseñó lo que significaba la palabra amor y le hizo sentir cariño por otro ser humano que no fuera él mismo. Mana había muerto

–Mana... él murió y yo me quedé solo. Era 25 de diciembre. Yo...–de repente, volvieron las imágenes de ésa fría noche de invierno en el pobre cementerio donde enterraron al payaso. Volvió aquella cínica sonrisa de un extraño.–El Conde Milenario... me engañó para convertir a Mana en un Akuma.

"_Iba a matarme. Yo estaba triste y tenía miedo. Mana me maldijo, él estaba muy furioso conmigo por convertirlo en un Akuma. Esta brazo se movió por primera vez en ésa noche. Este brazo Anti Akuma mató a mi papá... Este brazo mata los Akumas para liberar a sus pobres almas prisioneras_."

–Yo vivía por los Akumas... Yo soy... yo soy un exorcista.–sí, él era Allen, y lo que él fue alguna vez era un exorcista a quien todos conocían como Allen Walker. Un hombre llamado Cross Marian llegó y le dio la mano para que se pudiera convertir en un apóstol a servicio de Dios, él vivió y peleó por salvar a los Akumas. Más pronto aprendió que él quería salvar a las personas que eran importantes para él.–Mi nombre es Allen y yo soy un exorcista...

Otra imagen atravesó su mente. Nombres cruzaron por su cabeza. Conde del Milenio. Noé. Inocencia. Cross Marian. Destructor del Tiempo... 14vo Noé. Pero hasta ahí él no podía ver nada más. No entendía porqué en sus recuerdos los rostros de ésas personas permanecían en blanco.

–Por favor... déjame recordarlos. Sólo necesito ver sus rostros, tan siquiera sus nombres...

–No lo harás.–replicó la otra voz que sonaba lo mismo que la de él. El reflejo de su espejo volvió y le miró desde lo alto.–¿Porqué insistes tanto en recordarlos, Allen?

–Mis sentimientos todavía viven. Los sentimientos no desaparecen igual que los nombres y los rostros.–dijo Allen.–Sólo necesito el nombre de una persona... sólo uno.

–Ellos están conmigo, Allen.–contestó su reflejo esbozando una mueca cansada.–Todos ellos están a mi lado ahora.

–No caeré. Lo que quieres es eliminar mi conciencia para siempre.–dijo al levantarse en un suelo imaginario que ahora lo sostenía a la altura de su reflejo.

–Ya lo he intentado, Allen. De verdad lo he intentado. Pero tus sentimientos son demasiado fuertes... y comienzan a volverse molestos. Parece que no me puedo deshacer de ti.

–14vo... ¿qué pretendes hacer ahora?

–Pretendo unir tu voluntad con la mía.

–No... No permitiré que lo hagas. Yo tengo que recuperar el control, o si no...–volvió a su memoria la voz de la joven mujer que lloraba y que en otro lado él asesinaría con su mano desnuda.–... O si no vas a matar a alguien importante para mí.

–De modo que pensé que solamente necesitaba causarte un impacto mental lo suficientemente fuerte para despedazar tu voluntad... con la imagen de ti mismo asesinando a una persona que amabas. Me equivoqué. No podía tomar el control total de ti, porque tienes un corazón tan lleno de sentimientos y personas importantes... tu mente no será la más fuerte, pero tienes sentimientos más potentes que los míos.

–¿No tenías sentimientos fuertes hacia las personas que amabas? ¿Qué hay de Mana? Lo amabas ¿verdad?

–Allen... Mana es la razón por la que yo estoy haciendo todo esto. Mi amor por mi hermano es la causa de esta gran tragicomedia. Si ahora mismo estoy triturando tu alma e identidad, la razón es porque yo amé demasiado a Mana.

–¿Mana es la razón por la que desencadenaste esta guerra con el Conde? ¿Porqué?

–El Primer Apóstol, Adam, El Conde del Milenio, tenía un vínculo especial con un ser humano, quien se convertiría en su única conexión con la humanidad... Era un vínculo que le hacía sentir el sufrimiento de sus servidores y los humanos a quienes pretendía destruir, para que el Conde estuviera consciente del dolor que necesitaba provocar para realizar su causa. Mana tenía un don especial que el Conde necesitaba para redimir sus interminables pecados.

–No te entiendo.

–Desde que yo era pequeño, siempre supe que Mana podía ver cosas que yo no. Cosas que nadie más podía ver, y cosas que tú pudiste ver después de ser maldecido, Allen.–dijo el reflejo al señalar su rostro, e inconscientemente Allen tocó con su mano su mejilla izquierda, la cicatriz maldita.

"_¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Mana podía ver las almas de los Akumas?_" Entonces recordó ése sueño que aconteció hacía no mucho tiempo. Había tenido un sueño en el que un joven niño comenzaba a sangrar de los ojos. Después una oscuridad lo tomaba y manos infrahumanas lo arrastraban contra su voluntad. No comprendió el significado de ése sueño hasta ahora. Mana siempre tenía un estado de felicidad muy inestable, lo había notado desde un inicio. De repente él se sentía incómodo y se veía obligado llevarse a Allen a otro lugar sin razón aparente, como si él quisiera evitar algo. El pequeño Allen sabía que siempre había algo que a su padrastro le incomodaba y le hacía tomar la mano de si hijo para guiarlo hasta otro lugar. Entonces era eso. Un sufrimiento silencioso.

–¿Ahora ves? Aquel don, no, mas bien ésa maldición, atormentó a Mana por toda su vida y le hizo miserable hasta el final... De todos los humanos que existían en el mundo, tuvo que ser él quien sufriera el peso de tener el vínculo con el Conde Milenario... Y a consecuencia de tener tal maldición, la Orden Oscura puso sus ojos sobre mi hermano, y se lo llevaron para convertirlo en su herramienta.

–No te creo...

–Tú sabes que la Orden Oscura no tiene las manos limpias. Sabes que son completamente capaces de cometer crímenes horribles, todo con tal de ganarle al Conde en esta 'guerra santa'. Y una persona que puede ver el escondite de los enemigos era algo que la Orden consideraba preciado, así que bien, hicieron de Mana su carta maestra y lo sometieron al peligro constante.

Allen trató de reflexionar, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Que Mana hubiera estado involucrado en esta guerra desde el principio, que hubiera sido juguete de la Orden y el instrumento del Conde... era demasiado. No podía creer tantas cosas a la vez, pero sabía que el 14vo no podía mentir así de su propio hermano.

–... Si odias a la Orden Oscura ¿porqué peleas contra el Conde Milenio?

–¿No te ha quedado claro todavía, Allen?–preguntó la voz idéntica a la suya.–Mana era el vínculo que el Conde tenía con la humanidad, pero en realidad son una sola entidad separada en dos partes diferentes. Mana era la encarnación humana del Conde Milenario.

Estas palabras atravesaron como una cuchilla ardiente la cabeza de Allen.

–...¿Qué?... No puede ser. Pero si él convirtió a Mana en...

– Si había una razón por la cual yo tuviera que ser un catorceavo en la familia de Noé, la sangre del primer apóstol estaba en mis venas, la razón era por mis lazos sanguíneos con mi hermano, Mana Walker resultó ser la encarnación humana del Primer Apóstol, Adam.–su voz cambió abruptamente, un tono tétrico lleno de resentimiento y tristeza nació de sus siguientes palabras.–Tarde o temprano el Conde iba a usar a Mana como su cuerpo humano para poner de nuevo sus pies en la tierra...

"_Yo creía que Mana estaría a salvo para siempre, el Conde me hizo creer que todo estaría bien, prometió que mi hermano no estaría involucrado en esta guerra. Pero después, él traicionó mi confianza, rompió su promesa. Pretendía tomar a mi hermano, y él desaparecería al ser absorbido por la voluntad del Conde Milenario. Y yo... yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera._

_Esta guerra es una venganza. Mi motivación para seguir con vida y seguir peleando es para hacerles sentir el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo y el infierno que mi hermano sintió durante toda su vida. Ésta es la única verdad: yo vengaré por Mana y por nadie más. No puedo permitirme el desaparecer de este mundo hasta que todos paguen por sus pecados._

_Ahora yo soy la Parca, y yo los arrastraré a todos al averno conmigo._"

–¿...Porqué me dices todo esto?–preguntó finalmente Allen, procuraba que la verdad no lo destruyera por completo, porque él asta ahora se dio cuenta que no sabía nada del payaso que lo adoptó años atrás. Ahora conocía la verdad que hubiera preferido no saber.

–Como eres mi herramienta, tienes derecho a saber porqué te estoy usando ¿no?–sonrió mientras se acercaba paso con paso, ecos resonando en una aparente nada. Allen retrocedió instintivamente mientras su propio reflejo acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Pero después de unos segundos, él dejó de acobardarse, sabía que él no podía hacerlo desaparecer.–Seamos uno, Allen.

El muchacho no respondió, quedó inmóvil, tieso como una estatua. Su reflejo cobró vida al estar separado del él por unos centímetros. De repente, sus brazos lo rodearon y se quedaron juntos por unos tensos segundos.

–Tenemos una causa que nos une, y ésa es la de acabar con el Conde del Milenio...

–Pero... tú también quieres acabar con la Orden Oscura. Quieres acabar con mis amigos.

"_Me sorprende mucho que les llames 'amigos', a muy pesar que ya no recuerdas sus nombres y sus rostros._"

–Acabar con la Orden Oscura no implica acabar con ellos... pero ten en cuenta que existirán excepciones, y habrás que sacrificar algo valioso para ti con el fin de proteger algo de igual valor.–dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza, allen comenzaba a sentir incomodidad.

–¿Y qué es lo que tengo que proteger?–preguntó el niño, que comenzó a cerrar sus brazos alrededor de su doble.

–Eso lo tienes que saber tú solo. Espera y te darás cuenta.–musitó a su oído, y Allen comenzó a sentir la sensación más extraña. Pronto entró en estado de alarma cuando vio que el cuerpo de su doble desaparecía en su pecho, se fundía.

"_No te asustes. Nos estamos fusionando en una sola entidad. Seremos una sola persona en mente y alma. Esto también es peligroso para mí, porque no sé que me pasará._" Esas palabras ahora estaban dentro de su cabeza, y Allen empezó a sentir una presión dolorosa en su cuerpo, y sentía como si estuviera siendo sofocado lentamente. Desvaneció la otra entidad que se adentraba en él como un fantasma cruzando un muro. Allen estaba seguro que esto era lo mismo que la muerte, porque si él se fusionaba con otro ser, él dejaría de ser él mismo. Pero seguiría viviendo, viviendo como alguien diferente al fin y al cabo. Sería una mezcla de sí mismo y de lo que era el 14vo Noé.

–Esto no... yo no puedo dejar de ser Allen Walker.–murmuró antes de sentir su consciencia desaparecer de nuevo "_No, juntos seremos Allen Walker_." Y en eso, las dos entidades separadas se volvieron una sola existencia. El miedo desapareció en su totalidad.

Pero una pizca de incertidumbre renació en la profunda oscuridad de su corazón. Una conciencia casi inexistente, apagada, pero estaba ahí muy escondida. La ignoró al instante.

* * *

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, casi rápidamente y con violencia se levantó del suelo, sorprendiendo al Agente Crow que estuvo a su lado velando. El punzante dolor volvió a su brazo izquierdo, justo donde Yuu Kanda había herido con su katana en aquella ocasión en Acre. Se había abierto repentinamente y sangraba profusamente. Debía tratarse del peso de sus ataduras lo que presionaba a sus brazos y de seguro al levantarse generó que se abriera la cicatriz reciente.

–Cuervo, creo que me abrí una herida.–murmuró el albino al voltear a ver al enmascarado de carmesí. A este le tomó segundos reaccionar hasta que notó con dificultad que la capa negra de su vestido estaba humedecida con un líquido oscuro y comenzaba a manchar de rojo las ataduras de sus brazos juntos.–¿Podrías verla por favor?–para sorpresa del Crow, la voz de Walker tenía un tono muy diferente ahora.

Aparentemente todos a su alrededor estaban dormidos, incluso el Bookman Junior que a duras penas no se durmió sobre la exorcista Lenalee Lee. Ai Kanda había escogido dormirse lo más cerca posible de Yuu, así que estaba descuidadamente echada en el suelo con su cabeza sobre el regazo de su hijo. Otra imagen muy curiosa y en cierto modo conmovedora.

La luz de dos de las cinco linternas estaba apagada, y el frío era mucho más notable.

–¿Cómo te volviste a abrir la herida?–preguntó la silente voz del agente mientras desabotonaba la ropa de 'Allen', quien ya no portaba la cínica sonrisa de siempre, sino que lucía más serio y melancólico. En cuanto abrió la camisa, se dio a conocer un vendaje ensangrentado que rodeaba a su hombro izquierdo.

–No lo sé. Tal vez porque me moví muy rápido...–respondió en un volumen muy suave de voz. El Crow advirtió que le quitaría los sellos que restringían sus brazos, y en eso él fue y despertó a Lavi quien estaba más cerca de ellos. Lavi despertó de muy mala gana, quejándose de que sólo pudo pegar el ojo por dos horas, pero sin chistar obedeció las indicaciones del agente.–No hace falta que hagas esto, no voy a intentar atacar a nadie; mucho menos ahora.–dijo 'Allen', quien ahora estaba siendo liberado de sus pesadas ataduras. Lavi estuvo ahí para retenerlo de cualquier posible movimiento.

Cuando estuvo todo su torso y sus brazos desnudos, tanto el Bookman como el Crow observaron que su brazo derecho estaba casi morado por la falta de circulación de sangre, y seguramente el otro brazo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Le retiró el vendaje para revisar la herida de su hombro. No estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero podría arreglarse con los materiales que tenían a su disposición. Limpió la herida por delante y por detrás (porque había sido una espada que lo atravesó), y después de suturarla, envolvieron su hombro con un nuevo vendaje. Pero algo detuvo el Crow antes de completar su tarea.

–¿Qué sucede?–musitó tranquilamente el albino.

–Ponerte de nuevo los sellos sólo garantiza que se abrirá de nuevo tu herida. Puedo tan sólo restringir tu brazo izquierdo y el peso será menor. Las probabilidades de que tus heridas se abran serán menores.

–Y de ése modo puedo ser más activo en esta misión. Me agrada ése plan.–respondió Walker, volvió a sonreír, pero ahora era más cálido, familiar. Incluso Lavi lo notó, pero ello era más parecido a lo que alguna vez fue 'Allen Walker'.–Estás desobedeciendo órdenes por esto, ¿verdad?... No tienes que hacerlo si con ello nadie está cómodo.

–Yo opino que está bien.–dijo el pelirrojo inmediatamente, estaba serio pero más atento.–No creo que él intente atacarnos. Hacerlo sería demasiado arriesgado para él.

–Así es, Lavi.–contestó con gentileza 'Allen'.

–...Esta bien. Esto es por el bien de la misión.–el Crow dejó en paz el brazo derecho del 14vo y volvió a colocar el sello restrictivo en el izquierdo, para evitar la activación de la Inocencia.

–Gracias.–susurró muy despacio, incluso ésa sinceridad fue palpable. Por un segundo Lavi creyó que el 'Allen' que conoció había vuelto... pero después descartó aquella posibilidad. Esto solamente era parte del juego sucio que se planteaba el Músico para engañar a todos los amigos de 'Allen'.–Siento que te hayan despertado, vuélvete a dormir si quieres.

–Estaré bien.–contestó Lavi casi de forma descortés, pero Walker pareció no darle importancia. El Bookman volvió a sentarse al lado de la muchacha exorcista que aún dormía como un tierno ángel de alguna pintura renacentista. Tal vez notó que ella temblaba ligeramente por el frío, y así él decidió quitarse su saco para brindarle más calor a la jovencita.

–Lavi.–llamó de nuevo el albino, usando ése tono tan parecido al de su antiguo amigo. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar al 14vo sin quitar el resentimiento de su cara.

–¿Qué quieres?–preguntó de mala gana el Bookman que comenzó a hacer fricción en sus brazos para mantener su calor.

–Dime, ¿Todavía estás enamorado de Lenalee?

–... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?–Lavi no se sentía bien con el 14vo haciéndole ésa plática tan repentinamente.

–Sólo quería saber ¿cuánto la amas? ¿La amas tanto como demuestras con todos tus amigos? ¿O la amas lo suficiente como para protegerla a todo costo?

–Demonios... ¿porqué tanto interés ahora en ella? Creía que solamente buscabas lastimarla y hacerla quebrar. Desde el principio lo he notado, tus intenciones con ella no son buenas.

–Para juzgar de ésa manera, la has de amar mucho ¿no?

–Tú no sabes nada. Mejor cállate porque me pones de muy mal humor.–contestó el Bookman

–Pero te sientes culpable por amarla, en la ausencia de tu mejor amigo, porque él la amaba tanto como tú lo haces.

–¿Podrías callarte?

–¿La amas lo suficiente como para protegerla de una verdad desagradable?

Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo, entonces Lavi no sabía qué ni cómo pensar, porque por un segundo él de verdad confundió ésa mirada melancólica y llena de un mar gris con la mismísima mirada que perteneció a su querido amigo Allen Walker. No pudo hablar, Junior demostró una faceta extraña, como si hubiera visto un fantasma regresar de la muerte. Hasta olvidó por completo que el agente de Crow estaba ahí escuchándolos.

"_...¿Allen?..._"

Después de varios minutos de silencio puro, Lavi por fin cayó dormido sobre el suelo, otra vez muy cercano de Lenalee. El frío parecía descender de nivel. Solamente el 14vo y el Crow se habían quedado despiertos.

–¿Tú no duermes?–preguntó el muchacho de pelo blanco al enmascarado.–Sé que estás en una misión de vigilancia, pero incluso alguien como tú merece dormir un poco.

–No en mi guardia.–contestó el agente cortantemente.

–Dime, Link ¿porqué Leverrier te enviaría a ti?

Todo el entorno silente fue tragado por una tensión casi inexistente, solamente entre el agente de Crow y el 14vo. No hubo intercambio de palabras por unos largos segundos.

–Link, si dejas de pretender, será menos trabajoso para ti. Te lo aseguro.

–Deja de pretender ser Allen, entonces.

–Je, entonces sí eres tú, Link.–musitó con aire complacido el muchacho.

Hasta este entonces, Howard Link nunca hubiera sido descubierto, a menos claro, que la situación resultara tan obvia. Pero el Inspector Leverrier tenía una muy buena razón para enviar a este agente que resultó demostrar un corazón blando, algo que no se requería en 'Crow'. Estar aquí no se trataba solamente de una misión que compensara la insubordinación, sino que en parte se trataba de un castigo fabricado especialmente para Howard Link.

–¿Estás aquí porque solamente tú puedes supervisarme?... ¿o se trata de algo más?

–¿Quieres probarme?

–No. Lo único que quiero es hablar contigo, Link.

–Deja de decir ése nombre.

–Lo estás admitiendo.

–No sabes nada.

–Tú... llegaste a sentir simpatía por 'Allen Walker' ¿no es así?. Si Leverrier sabe de esto ¿no hubiera sido más correcto enviar a un agente que no tenga lazos sentimentales con ésta persona?

Esto era un castigo. Y Link, no como asistente del Inspector Leverrier, sino como agente de Crow, sabía bien que este castigo era merecido. Podía limpiarse de esta insubordinación si hacía bien su tarea. Si superaba este castigo, él quedaría limpio y sin remordimientos.

–Link, tú... ¿tienes órdenes de asesinarme?

No respondió, mas quedó inmóvil como piedra, el murmullo no se esparció más allá de la distancia entre los dos cuerpos humanos.

–Solamente si cometes algún movimiento sospechoso.

–Todos mis movimientos son sospechosos ¿no crees?–murmuró con calma, entonces sonrió muy suavemente, como si estuviera inconsciente de la peligrosa situación. Parecía un pobre inocente, igual que el niño que se llamaba 'Allen'.

–Deja de pretender.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Jugar a ser Allen Walker no te convertirá en el amigo de nadie. No ganarás la confianza de nadie si sigues pretendiendo.

–Yo no estoy pretendiendo. Es así como yo soy. Ahora mismo yo soy esto que tu observas. El 14vo Noé, pero en esencia yo soy Allen Walker, el que tú conociste.

–Tú jamás podrás ser Allen Walker. No para mí ni para nadie.

–Ya veo. Comprendo.–dijo antes de callarse y volver a recargar su cabeza sobre el muro y cerrar de nuevo los párpados.

Todos menos el enmascarado de rojo estuvieron durmiendo y olvidando el frío que los rodeaba. Maldijo en silencio, porque ahora Howard Link tenía otro problema con que lidiar. Aparentemente el 14vo ya conocía sus intenciones, ya sabía el porvenir y eso le traería más probabilidades de enfrentarse con problemas al final. Pero este era su castigo, era su obligación, y como agente especializado para el asesinato él debía de estar listo para sobrellevar estas complicaciones.

Pero el 14vo se lo estaba llevando todo muy a la ligera con respecto a la constante vigilancia a la que estaba sometido. No habló con escrúpulos con el Bookman Junior y estuvo insinuando todo el tiempo que algo se traía entre manos. Era descuidado si tenía algún plan que ocultar. Probablemente esto es lo que él quería que todos pensaran. Pero que lo compartiera solamente con el Bookman ya era sospechoso, y sabía que él tendría que estar de un modo u otro involucrado.

El 14vo era alguien indiscutiblemente peligroso. Leverrier lo sabía y él era precavido. Ése Músico representaba una gran amenaza para la Orden Oscura, aunque él fuera un 'aliado' por ahora. Bajar la guardia con él iba a ser un grave error y sabía bien que las consecuencias serían catastróficas si el 14vo no cumplía con su palabra. Por eso, cumpliera o no, tendría que morir al final.

Lo tendría que asesinar tarde o temprano, o el haber venido aquí no tendría sentido.

* * *

Lenalee Lee creyó una infinidad de veces que esto solamente trataba de un mal sueño, pero se llenaba de una profunda desilusión cada que tenía que abrir sus párpados para encontrarse de frente con una pesadilla palpable que violaba las posibilidades de solamente ser una ilusión. Allen se había transformado en alguien más, alguien a quien ya no podía amar, a quien nunca podría reconocer y entender, porque 14vo era un humano que escapaba de la comprensión de la muchacha. Desde el Auditor Leverrier, ella no había sentido miedo por otro ser humano, hasta que llegó el 14vo y le arrebató a Allen.

No podía quedarse dormida, no después de apenas abrir sus ojos y escuchar los murmullos que intercambiaban 'Allen' y Link. Ya estaba segura que quien estaba debajo de la máscara era Howard Link, lo tenía confirmado. Ella decidió que iba a ser mejor seguir pretendiendo que estaba dormida, con el fin de saber hasta dónde podía llegar la conversación. No sabía cómo pensar de lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿El 14vo ahora quería reemplazar por completo lo que fue Allen Walker imitando su personalidad? Esto era una ofensa, una parte de su corazón se desmoronó por completo, porque de verdad no podría volver a ver a Allen verdaderamente si sabía que se trataba de un farsante.

Tardó varios minutos en volver a sentir sueño, pero ahora mismo le era imposible dormir, no con estos pensamientos en su cabeza y esta inquietud matándola por dentro. Se comenzaba a sentir cansada, pero lo único que podía hacer era descansar los ojos, porque sin paz mental no podría dormitar nuevamente. Le torturaba pensar en su querido Allen y en lo que se había trastornado su persona. No lo volvería a amar, estaba segura.

Cuando ella por fin decidió que era hora de rendirse al sueño, sintió una calidez extraña, pero a la vez familiar. Sentía calor sobre su oreja derecha ya que ella estaba acostada sobre su izquierda. No reaccionó, pero su piel resultó erizarse por aquel contacto, una cálida boca humana sobre su piel helada. Unos labios secos besaron suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja fría, y siguió fingiendo inconsciencia.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–musitó muy quedito la muchacha, que ya podía adivinar quién estaba ahí sin siquiera tener que mirarlo para confirmárselo a sí mismo. Enseguida quien besaba su oreja se apartó de encima y ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Creyó por un segundo que se le vendría el corazón a su estómago, comprobando que su mirada era idéntica a la que perteneció a Allen Walker.

–Siento despertarte, Lenalee.–respondió la voz suave del albino, quien parecía sentirse sólo un poco apenado de la situación.

–Ya estaba despierta. ¿Porqué hiciste eso?–preguntó Lenalee bajando el volumen de su voz para que nadie despertara. Notó que Link quien estaba todavía enmascarado cabeceaba apoyado en un muro. El pobre finalmente cayó dormido. Volvió sus ojos directamente a los que asemejaban al joven que ella alguna vez amó. Este torció sus labios, demostró una expresión que representaba confusión.

–No lo sé... Sólo lo hice y ya.–respondió desviando instantáneamente sus ojos de la muchacha. Una reacción natural de pena personal.

–... ¿Porqué quieres parecerte a Allen? ¿Crees que puedes reemplazarlo?

–Yo soy Allen. Ya te lo he dicho.

–No puedes demostrarlo.

–¿Y qué quisieras que yo haga? ¿Qué hago para hacerte sentir mejor, Lenalee?–preguntó, su mirada parecía insistente.

–Desaparece.–ella jamás imaginó que iba a tener el valor de decirle algo así a otra persona. Tal vez se precipitó y soltó la palabra que representaba más su resentimiento y furia hacia el 14vo, pero ella nunca había dicho algo tan horrible a alguien más. Había sido lo más cruel y frío que le dijo a otro ser humano en su vida, ella estaba segura.

Volvió a acostarse sobre la cobija que le funcionaba como almohada, le dio la espalda a 'Allen' y trató lo más posible de volver a cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de él.

–Lenalee...–los labios de nuevo se acercaron a su lóbulo, pero ella hizo como si no sintiera nada, con tal de ignorarlo lo mejor posible. Inconscientemente ella dejó salir una pequeña lágrima que acarició su cara sucia por la tierra y el polvo.

"_Yo te amo._"

–Entonces devuélvemelo.–murmuró entre un silente sollozo.–Devuélveme a Allen.

–Entonces ¿quién soy yo si no puedo ser tuyo?–preguntó, sin estar esperando una respuesta. Realmente no necesitaba una respuesta más, porque ella ahora era incapaz de hablar ni afrontarlo. No estaba en condiciones mentales para afrontarse a 'esto'. Ya lo había torturado lo suficiente, había jugado más que suficiente con la frágil alma de esta chica, y seguir con 'esto' la quebraría antes de tiempo.

En sí, desde un principio había sido un placer corroer la felicidad de Lenalee, pero ahora estos sentimientos mezclados con su persona lo hacían... más sutil con ella. Sí, entre más suave fuera con ella, más dolor y confusión le causaría y así la tortura iba a ser más lenta. Su corazón se iba a quemar a fuego lento.

Volvió silenciosamente a su lugar porque las horas de dormir se acababan y el momento de partir vendría en poco tiempo. Ahora todos en el frío cuarto estaban profundamente dormidos, el próximo en despertar iría a apresurarlos a todos a que se pusieran en marcha. Mañana sería tal vez el día más arduo de todos.

* * *

Yuu Kanda fue el primero en levantarse. Después de quitarse de encima a su madre Ai, fue a empujar a Lavi para que se despertara, simultáneamente se despertó Lenalee con mucho pesar, de muy pocos ánimos. Aunque ya se había vuelto costumbre ver a Lenalee tan triste. Nadie la podía culpar.

El que se levantó con más dureza fue por supuesto Walker, quien más de tres veces se negó a abrir los ojos quejándose de lo poco que pudo dormir. Fue finalmente ayudado por el agente Crow a que se pusiera de pie y también con la colaboración de Kanda y la amenaza de su Mugen.

–Ahora mismo serían las ocho de la mañana. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo de luz.

–¿Exactamente a dónde iremos ahora? ¿A las minas de Bothwellhaugh?

–No. A la Iglesia... No se dejen engañar por las apariencias. Hay un pasadizo secreto en ése lugar que conduce a lo más profundo de las minas. Es en esos lugares donde daremos con la Habitación de Ángel.

–Supongo que ahí también estará peligroso.

–Muy peligroso. El mayor número de Kikais se concentra en el camino que lleva a la Habitación del Ángel. Te necesitaré ahí, Lavi. Con tu Martillo Extensible podemos abrirnos el paso con mayor efectividad. Yo te diré cuando usarlo.

–Y supongo que Lenalee desempeñará un papel importante en esto.

–Si es posible, me gustaría un poco más de cooperación por parte de Kanda. Lenalee es la más rápida de todos, pero él es quien tiene más poder entre nosotros.

–Puedo acabar con todos fácilmente. No hay problema.–respondió el japonés con una tono muy lúgubre.

–Qué bien. Me gusta ésa actitud tuya, Kanda. Nos va a servir de mucho allá en el matadero.–repuso el albino con una mueca casi simpática.

–Por lo tanto ¿Qué haremos con la Señora Ai?–preguntó Lenalee de repente que volteó a mirar a la mujer mayor que casi estuvo excluida todo el tiempo.

–No se preocupen por mí. Trataré de no ponerme en peligro, no les estorbaré para nada.–contestó Ai con tranquilidad.

–Está bien. Si no encontramos muchos Kikais en el camino, es posible que tardemos menos de cinco minutos en llegar a la iglesia. Si la puerta principal estuviera aún de pie, no perderemos el tiempo y Lenalee la derribará con sus Botas Oscuras.–indicó al dirigir sus ojos a la jovencita. Luego, tras unos segundos de silencio, suspiró y observó los rostros de todos los presentes.–¿Están todos listos?

El Crow tomo esto como señal y deshizo de un movimiento los sellos que rodeaban los muros de el oscuro sótano, todos se pusieron listos y alertas cuando 'Allen' puso su mano derecha sobre la perilla de la puerta. La giró casi con lentitud y esta rechinaba tanto que ponía a todos nerviosos. En un sonido hueco abrió unos centímetros de la puerta y el frío invernal entró como una poderosa ráfaga invisible que acarició a todos al mismo tiempo. La temperatura había descendido enormemente desde ayer.

Salieron silenciosos, atentos a cualquier sonido o posible movimiento que fuera a querer sorprenderlos. La neblina no era tan intensa como el día anterior, pero eso no le quitaba la ambientación de ultratumba que caracterizaba a este pueblo fantasma. Daba la impresión de que la niebla tomaba colores más blanquecinos y parecían más como nubes pequeñas. Avanzaron cautelosos a la calle desolada.

–Hay varios cerca. ¿Los escuchan?–murmuró Walker al señalar el edificio más próximo a su estancia. Kanda fue el primero que se adelantó a atacar. Los seres de las tinieblas salieron de su escondite sedientos de la sangre de los visitantes.

Kanda siempre resultaba ser muy acertado a la hora de blandir su katana. Fue breve el enfrentamiento con el cual sólo bastó rebanar las cabezas de aquellos seres, eran solamente tres. La sangre se derramó como una fuente abundante y el samurai terminó ensuciándose de un rojo muy oscuro.

Lenalee apartó la mirada. Desde ayer ella sentía repulsión a la hora de enfrentarse a esos monstruos de forma humana. No soportaba mirar desmembramientos de tan cerca, mucho menos si era ella o uno de sus aliados quien los efectuaba. Cuando Yuu kanda estuvo seguro de que no habían más Kikais cercanos, volvió con su grupo y devolvió a Mugen dentro de su funda. Ai se le aproximó y con la manga de su traje intentó limpiarle la cara.

–_Ya basta, estoy harto que hagas eso_.–respondió el joven en japonés que apartó casi con rudeza la mano de su madre de su cara, ella tranquilamente cedió a la petición de su hijo. Nadie iba a reprocharle esos modales a Kanda, porque ni conocían bien a la propia Ai. Yuu tendría sus motivos para ser así con su propia madre.

–¿No habrá más en los alrededores?–preguntó Lavi que ya tenía en su mano el Martillo que usaba como arma.

–Mejor no nos quedemos parados aquí a averiguarlo. Andando.–tras ello siguieron al muchacho albino que caminaba un poco más alerta y menos tranquilo que el día anterior.

Todos sabían que el 14vo estaba diferente, no era el mismo de ayer en lo absoluto. De alguna manera su personalidad se había cambiado, y ahora, aunque fuera probable que se tratara de un juego, él se asemejaba mucho a Allen. Incluso su mirada, lo que fue ésa repugnante mirada de ojos dorados llenos de cinismo, ahora se trataba de algo pacífico y amable. Y este juego no tenía una pizca de gracia para ninguno.

Ya veían de lejos una construcción, en efecto se trataba de una iglesia. Parecía estar en buenas condiciones y no parecía tan destruida como las otras casas. Todavía tenía completos la mayoría de los ventanales y las cruces de piedra permanecían intactas. Detrás de la iglesia había un cementerio, y con la niebla daba un aire aterrador, pareciendo sacado de alguna novela de horror y misterio.

Estaban tan sólo a unos metros de llegar, pero abruptamente quien les guiaba detuvo sus pasos y volteó hacia el sur. Creyendo que Walker había visto algo, todos los exorcistas activaron su Inocencia, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no había nada por ahí.

–¿Qué sucede?–preguntó Lavi extrañado por la repentina alarma que dio el 14vo. Este seguía con una expresión consternada en su rostro... Esto sólo podía representar un mal augurio para todo el grupo.

–¿No sintieron eso?–incluso su voz sonaba preocupada, él estaba alarmado por algo.

–¿Sentir qué?–protestó Kanda muy molesto que volvió de mala gana su Mugen a su funda.

–Parece que... hay quienes se colaron por la barrera que protege a Bothwellhaugh.

Dieron un salto de sorpresa casi al mismo tiempo, atónitos por tal afirmación.

–¿Akumas?–preguntó Lavi, su voz temblaba.

–No. Los hubiera detectado con mi ojo izquierdo.

–... ¿Noé?–el temor de todos se intensificó, esta afirmación podía ser peligrosa si era cumplida.

–Sí, es muy posible.–respondió secamente. El ambiente cayó en tensión y ansiedad, temieron lo peor entonces.

–¿Acaban de entrar...?

–No, es probable que ya lleven un tiempo aquí.–muy rápidamente, este se volteó y volvió a la vieja iglesia, jalando del brazo a Lavi y al Crow–¡Hay que apurarnos!

–¿Cómo sabremos si es uno o más?

–Dos cuanto mucho. ¡Rápido!–con frustración pateó la puerta de madera de la iglesia, parecía estar cerrada con llave desde adentro.–¡Lenalee!

Sin dudarlo dos veces, ella derribó con una poderosa patada las grandes puertas que chocaron con todas las filas de bancas que había en el interior. Para fortuna de ellos, no había Kikais dentro de la construcción.

–Bien, debajo del altar debe de haber una compuerta que guía a un sótano. De ése sótano hay una entrada a lo que son las minas.–indicó, Kanda fue quien se adelantó, pero con dificultad los demás trataron de pasar a través de los molestos escombros que había regados en todo el suelo de la iglesia.

–¡No tan deprisa, Yuu!–exclamó Lavi que por un momento su pierna quedó atrapada entre unos maderos rotos. Sólo por esto, Lenalee, el Crow y Walker se quedaron para auxiliarlo. Kanda se aproximó al altar y lo revisó extrañado.

–¡Alguien movió recientemente este altar!–dijo el exorcista japonés al notar huellas de manos recientes que removieron el polvo y ceniza.

–¡¿Cómo?!–gritó 'Allen', demostrando cierto temor. Todos podían sentir exactamente lo mismo. Pero antes que fueran a donde Kanda, un extraño incidente ocurrió. Se escuchó un sonido extraño, similar a una risita.

Lavi chocó contra algo, o lo que parecía, se golpeó con nada. Lenalee tocó lo que parecía aire, pero fue después de unos segundos lo que parecía una pared invisible. Toda la iglesia estaba ahora separada a la mitad por un muro que nadie podía ver. Todos ahí estaban separados de Yuu Kanda.

–¿Qué es esto?–el Crow golpeó repetidas veces la pared invisible sin tener éxito en siquiera averiguar qué era.

–¡Kanda, cuidado!–Lenalee exclamó al ver que detrás del exorcista japonés se había revelado la figura humana de un ser desconocido. Kanda no dudó en desenvainar Mugen y sin mirar atacó por detrás de él. No golpeó nada.

–Maldición... es '_él_'.–dijo entre dientes Walker, no parecía muy asustado, pero sí dejaba ver una cara de fastidio más que cualquier otra cosa.–¡Kanda, hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a mirarle la cara!

–¿Qué?–Kanda exclamó, volteando su cabeza y cuerpo a diferentes direcciones rápidamente.

–¿Sabes quién es?–preguntó Lavi alarmado.

–¿Qué si sé quién es?–repuso el albino con una mueca, probablemente de asco.–Tengo la mala fortuna de saber quién es.

–Me da asco hasta dónde te has degradado, Músico.–una voz extraña que hizo a todos menos a Walker sentir un escalofrío por la espina. Incluso Kanda su puso a girar casi con pánico para saber dónde se escondía el visitante indeseado. El albino sólo suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo.–Aliarte con exorcistas... no podrías tú caer tan bajo.

El eco de ésa voz desconocida resonaba en toda la iglesia, dándole un efecto tanto fantasmal al extraño. Probablemente él había puesto la barrera invisible que los separaba de Kanda.

–Entre todos los Noé que hay en la familia... tenías que ser tú quien viniera ¿verdad... Wisely?–dijo con un tono de evidente asco. Tal vez no pensaba en recuerdos agradables.–El más molesto de todos los Noé por siempre y para siempre ¿no?

* * *

**N/A: Tenía mis dudas acerca de este capítulo, porque varias de estas revelaciones podrían ser una gran metida de pata y en un 99.9 por ciento probable que sean completamente erróneas... pero tuve que hacer el intento. Estuve pensando si debía o no escribir este capítulo. Este tipo de cosas escribo cuando veo demasiado Evangelion. Maldito Evangelion y sus cositas raras. Esta capítulo me salió muy al puro estilo de Evangelion. O eso creo.**

**Se me volvió costumbre hacer llorar a Lenalee, y es que curiosamente detesto cuando Lenalee se pone a llorar en el manga (muy llorona la escuincla esta, aunque la amo). Pueden esperar mucho de Kanda el próximo capítulo. jujujuju... tenía que ser Wisely. **

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y su tiempo para leerme.**

**Posiblemente tardaré algún tiempecito en subir el próximo capítulo. Con suerte lo termino para la segunda semana de diciembre (waaahhhh!! SEMANA DE EXÁMENES!! EL APOCALIPSIS!!).**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	23. Un Secreto Imperdonable

**Jaja, ¿ya vieron la nueva imagen de mi perfil? Yo misma la coloreé :D**

**

* * *

**

**Vigésimo Tercera Noche: Un Secreto Imperdonable.**

Gracias a aquel don del monstruoso Ojo Demoníaco, pasar a través de la barrera resultó un juego de niños. Road no necesitaba de la ayuda de Wisely en esto, pero igualmente le agradeció las molestias. Pero seguirla era necesario, porque dentro de este territorio ella no era capaz de usar con mucha libertad sus poderes para transportarse por las dimensiones. Este lugar había sido diseñado con la finalidad de causarle estragos a Road o a cualquier Noé. Se sintió un poco sorprendido al encontrarse con Kikais en el camino, los cuales resultaron ser duros de destruir.

Observó a Road una vez más, aquí era donde se iban a separar. Ella le correspondió la mirada al mismo tiempo antes de abrir las puertas. No sabría cómo hablarle, ni qué otra cosa le faltaba decirle. Al Noé de la Sabiduría no le podían decir demasiadas cosas, porque eran tan pequeños los conocimientos que le faltaría aprender (sólo si es que habían). La niña solamente intercambió la mirada dulce con los brillantes ojos rasgados del hermano mayor.

–Ya sé, tú sólo esperas que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos.

–Es el 14vo de quien estamos hablando.

–No planeo acabar con él, tú sabes. Estoy más interesado en exterminar exorcistas ahora mismo. Tal vez me divierte más que tú, Road.

–Ya veremos. Pero serás tú quien tenga la diversión más letal.

–Será un por uno... ¿cuántos podrían ser? Unos tres o cuatro supones tú ¿verdad? Aparte que Bondomu no está en condiciones para lidiar con la Inocencia.

–El Conde exagera a veces. Jasdavi todavía es capaz de de pelear... ¿Porqué crees que los traje conmigo?–los gemelos Noé de quienes ella hablaba habían estado dentro de la dimensión de Road todo el tiempo, por puro juego los llevaría ahí hasta que llegara el momento indicado para sacarlos.

Wisely sabía bien cuán útiles podían ser los poderes de Jasdavi para esta situación, especialmente siendo que Road carecía de la habilidad física para desempeñarse en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro, estaba Wisely también, quien tampoco era muy bueno para el combate físico. Pero valerse de su Ojo Demoníaco le era más que suficiente. Sus grandes habilidades nunca le habían fallado... casi nunca. He ahí estaba la imperdonable mancha que dejó el 14vo.

–Vé con cuidado, Road Kamelot.

–Si hay alguien que necesita tenerse con más cuidado... ése eres tú, Wisely.–sonrió la pequeña antes de darle la espalda.–El 14vo es Allen Walker... Y a los amigos exorcistas de Allen Walker no se les puede subestimar.–dijo Road tocando su pecho, justo donde una daga había sido clavada tiempo atrás. La primera herida en muchos años, y fue justamente provocada por un exorcista que era amigo de Allen Walker.

–Bien. Nos veremos.–fue lo último que dijo el Noé de pelo blanco antes que su hermana fuera a irse a su destino. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, porque él tenía la confianza de que sus palabras se cumplirían y se iban a volver a ver. De ello no había duda alguna.

* * *

–Qué asco. Alguien tan atolondrado como tú me pudo recordar incluso después de tantos años.–la voz era orgullosa, le tenía desprecio a los demás.

–¿Que no soy yo quien te cargó en ése entonces?–exclamó el 14vo, su sonrisa parecía arrogante.

–No me encuentro aquí para matarte, tu has de saber. Sólo vine por una razón y es para cazar exorcistas.

–¡Kanda!

–¿Un Noé? ¿Desde siempre han sido una banda de cobardes que tienen miedo a mostrar sus caras?–espetó Kanda, sin perder una pizca de su orgullo y demostrar que el valor jamás se le iría.

–Oye, Kanda. Mejor hazme caso y no insistas a que muestre su cara. Si le miras la cara será tu fin.–dijo Walker

–Pendejo... nadie se muere si le ve la cara a otro tipo

–¡No estoy con bromas! ¡Wisely tiene el Ojo Demoníaco! ¡Una sola mirada será suficiente para que te mate!... ¿Me estás escuchando, Kanda?

No podía ignorar por completo lo que el 14vo decía, porque él tendría más razón que cualquiera en este lugar. No podía esta vez solamente confiar en el pensamiento de la victoria. Desconocía por completo la habilidad de este Noé, y subestimarlo sería una tontería. Y morir en estos momentos no era un lujo que se podía dar ahora.

–Oh, no... Ai ¿qué hace ahí?–la alarma de Lavi puso a todos en pánico. Ai Kanda también estaba del otro lado, separada del resto del grupo. Nadie había puesto atención hasta ahora, entonces ella se había dado cuenta del peligro de la situación.

Cuando Yuu se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar exclamarle furiosamente algo en su idioma, probablemente insultando, y entonces Ai se comenzó a disculpar, pero parte de su vestido se había atorado en los maderos rotos. Ambos estaban del otro lado de la iglesia y corrían el mismo peligro con el Noé desconocido que acechaba en las sombras.

–¡Ai, cuidado!–gritó Walker a la mujer mayor, y ella no reaccionó a tiempo en cuanto frente a ella se apareció la figura de un desconocido, un hombre joven de blanco, tanto su ropa como su cabello. El terror se reflejó en su rostro.

Kanda no desperdició un solo segundo, y fue con su katana rápidamente a atacar la espalda de la nueva figura aparecida. Otra vez falló y la figura desapareció, pero esta vez también Ai desapareció.

–¿Usando a un vieja como escudo, Wisely? No es típico de ti jugar sucio.–dijo Walker en voz alta.

–Me conviene dadas las condiciones ¿no crees, Músico?

–¡Maldito! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!–gritó Kanda muy molesto.

–Oye Kanda, no se te olvide. No mires su cara. Ni por un segundo lo hagas.–replicó 'Allen' al otro lado.

–¡Ya te escuché la primera vez, zorra idiota!–respondió agresivamente Kanda

–¿Es ella tu madre, verdad?–preguntó el Noé, que se reapareció parado sobre el altar, con su brazo rodeaba el cuello de la mujer mayor, que hacía un esfuerzo por liberarse de ésa presión. Kanda procuró duramente mirar del pecho hacia abajo, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Apretó sus dientes, furioso, ése bastardo usaba a su madre como escudo para evitar un ataque.

–¿Cómo lo sabe...?–Lenalee murmuró, que ni por un instante olvidó poner atención a todo lo que sucedía del otro lado de la iglesia.

–Una habilidad mía en el poder de leer las mentes de las personas. No necesito mirarles directamente a los ojos para poder ver todos sus pensamientos... tú sin duda tienes una mente muy interesante, Yuu Kanda...

No lo dudó dos veces, activó la Inocencia de Mugen, y entonces la atmósfera dentro de la atmósfera se intensificó. Wisely sonrió.

–Un segundo exorcista, ¿eh?... ¿Así que de 'eso' estaban hechos los Segundos?–murmuró el Noé del Ojo Demoníaco muy cerca del oído de la mujer mayor, ella se quejó en voz baja cuando ejerció más presión con su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

–¿Crees que usarla como escudo me detendrá para aniquilarte?–preguntó Kanda, era un tono frío y cruel, incluso impresionó a sus compañeros en el otro lado de la barrera.

–Ya veo... sostienes rencor hacia esta mujer por lo que te hizo ¿verdad?–El Noé reía con otra de sus manos sacó una especie de cuchillo largo, forjado de una forma extraña, lo empuñó apuntando a la yugular de Ai.–Pero en cambio, no eres capaz de odiarla completamente.

–... ¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca?–antes de terminar esta frase, Kanda ya estaba cerrando los pocos centímetros que quedaban de distancia entre ellos, Mugen estaba resplandeciendo, lista para bañarse de color rojo. Tal rapidez incluso sorprendió al Noé.

Dio un salto muy rápidamente, apenas logró esquivar el mortal golpe, que también podría haber cortado a Ai Kanda junto al Noé, esto dejó atónitos a Lenalee con Lavi y los demás, porque no creyeron que Yuu podría ser capaz de tales cosas. A menos que Kanda lo tuviera tan fríamente calculado, como para darle el golpe letal al Noé y sin herir a su madre.

–Entonces eres quien mató al Apóstol Wrath. Y este es precisamente el mismo estilo que usaste para acabarlo.–Wisely dijo, sonrió lúgubremente mientras pegaba pa puntita de la daga en la yugular de la mujer que tenía como rehén. Kanda se quedó sorprendido con tal deducción.–¿No dije que yo podía leer las mentes? No te sorprendas por que yo sepa estos datos. Hace unos segundos estabas recordando aquella vez que peleaste contra él... Te aseguro que yo soy mucho más diferente que Wrath. Y el resultado de ésta pelea también será muy diferente.

–... Ya veremos eso.–procurando no mirar el rostro del Noé, Kanda saltó fijando su mirada a los pies de su oponente, arduamente trataba de no cometer un error que le pudiera costar mucho.–'_Tres Ilusiones_'.

–Je, ya te dije que es inútil.–Wisely otra vez logró escapar con Ai en su brazo, durante el movimiento la punta afilada del cuchillo raspó levemente la carne de su rehén.–Todos tus movimientos los puedo leer, Yuu Kanda. No podrás conmigo.–dijo mientras volvía a aterrizar sobre el altar.

Kanda usaba una velocidad difícil de percibir para el ojo humano, pero el Noé tenía razón; mientras pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sus tácticas, los movimientos que él pensaba hacer. Aunque lo pensara por un segundo seguro lo adivinaría. No sabía qué tan rápido podía pensar ése sujeto. Kanda admitía que necesitaba ayuda para esto.

–Es cierto, tú solo no puedes conmigo. Podrás ser el más fuerte de tu grupo, pero yo que tengo el Ojo Demoníaco, necesitarías la ayuda de tus amigos. En cuanto acabe contigo, podré matar uno por uno...–rió por un segundo mientras mantenía firmemente la punta de su daga clavando sobre el cuello de la señora Kanda, ella dejó de moverse con el fin de no causarse más daño.–¿Con quién deberé acabar después de ti?... ¿Tal vez con la niña de allá? ¿Lenalee Lee?

La chica sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre, pero procuró jamás mirar el rostro del Noé de quien el 14vo advertía, tenía el poder de matarlos 'con una sola mirada'. Esto denotó una nueva reacción en las acciones de Kanda. Justo lo que el Noé hubiera querido de su oponente.

–Es inútil que hagas esto. Ya sé qué es lo que intentarás hacer.–musitó Wisely que aferraba fuertemente el cuerpo de la madre de Kanda, preparado para matarla al siguiente movimiento que hiciera el muchacho. Violentamente se detuvo al ver que el río de sangre se hacía más grande sobre el pecho de la mujer mayor. El Noé sonrió complacido, sabiendo las dificultades internas que tenía el joven para poder atacarlo.

–Maldito seas...–Kanda podía solamente atormentarse pensando qué debía hacer, Ai hacía un esfuerzo por respirar y mantenerse viva. El corte con la daga no era para nada grave, pero se trataba de una advertencia seria, que si él se acercaba a hacerle daño al Noé, no dudaría en rebanarle el cuello. Madre e hijo estaban sometidos a una situación difícil.

–¿No te preguntas qué sería más rápido? ¿Mi mente o tu cuerpo, Segundo Exorcista?–lo comenzaba a retar, incitarlo a dar una jugada que lo pudiese matar.

–'_No lo hagas, Yuu_'.–el habla de Ai era casi inaudible, pero el joven exorcista escuchó perfectamente, por alguna razón ella ya tenía previsto qué suponía que sucedería. Yuu sostuvo firmemente la brillante katana. Iba a tomar el riesgo, porque sabía que todavía con su habilidad él podría tener una oportunidad de aniquilarlo de un golpe.

–El único que va a morir aquí serás tú.–murmuró furiosamente el japonés levantando a Mugen a la altura de sus ojos, apuntando cuidadosamente al pecho del Noé y también de su madre. Wisely por un segundo se mostró sorprendido...

Deliberadamente, el samurai fue a atacar a una velocidad increíble, todo el mundo se sumió en un silencio frío. Nadie se movía mas que Yuu Kanda con Mugen resplandeciendo, gritando un sonido imperceptible al oído humano. El filo cortaría en dos partes de un solo movimiento a su objetivo. Estaba tan cerca de él, ya demasiado, ya podía visualizar el escenario carmesí que adornaría el piso de la iglesia. Sólo un poco más...

–No eres capaz después de todo, Segundo Exorcista.–los ojos del japonés sin querer se levantaron en reacción a las palabras. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a una velocidad casi brutal mientras la sangre la sentía ascender a su cabeza.–Casi me engañaste.

Mugen ya comenzaba a cortar el aire que quedaba, intencionalmente había esquivado el pecho de Ai Kanda para hacer un corte en el brazo que sostenía la daga, con la intención de separarlo de su usuario. Pero falló, el filo de Mugen se desvió demasiado, provocando tan sólo un corte poco profundo en el brazo del Noé. Sucedió en lograr que el Noé de cabello blanco soltara la cuchilla... al precio de un fatal error propio. Sus ojos sin querer estaban mirando el extraño trío de ojos que tenían lugar en la frente del Noé de cabello claro, una extraña sacudida invadió su cuerpo.

No podría describir con pocas palabras lo que sintió al mirar aquel enorme ojo maquiavélico que irradiaba un gran poder destructivo. Como un rebote de dolor y agonía, Kanda fue paralizado por las sensaciones más horribles que pudo haber sentido a lo largo de su vida contada. Sentía que su cabeza se inflaba, que todo lo que tenía adentro de la saldría por sus ojos, oídos nariz y boca; como si sus cerebro fuera a estallar repentinamente. Todo se rompía por dentro hacia fuera.

El mundo se le vino abajo, sus piernas ya no le sostenían y su espada resbaló con facilidad de su mano. Iba a un lugar de oscuridad, un lugar que él visitaba con frecuencia y había una promesa de regresar ahí cada vez que lo abandonaba, podía contar con varios de sus dedos las veces que visitó ése oscuro lugar.

Lo último que vio fue la cara horrorizada de Ai Kanda, escuchó a Lenalee Lee gritar, sintió sangre explotar fuera de sus ojos, y finalmente percibió la risa infantil del Noé que lo mató.

* * *

–¡KANDA!–la muchacha golpeó con su mano el muro invisible, viendo cómo de repente su amigo había caído al suelo, sin haber sido golpeado una sola vez. Había sangre en toda su cara, saliendo de sus oídos, su nariz, boca y ojos. Lavi también entró en pánico con la visión de este macabro escenario.

–¡YUU! ¡YUU! ¡NOO!–Lavi sin dudarlo ni pensarlo comenzó a golpear con desesperación la pared que lo separaba de su camarada, el miedo recorrió su espina por un siniestro instante.–¡YU, LEVÁNTATE!

–Tú sabes que es inútil llamarlo. Está ahora muerto.–respondió en voz alta Wisely mientras soltaba sin delicadeza alguna a su rehén. Ai cayó de rodillas y contempló temblorosa el cuerpo del exorcista sin vida.–Bueno, por lo menos lo estará por algún tiempo... Este es un Segundo Exorcista, y podrá regenerarse de su muerte temporal ¿No es eso cierto, Señora Ai Kanda?

La mujer japonesa volteó a mirar con lágrimas en los ojos al Noé mientras tomaba con sus trémulos brazos al niño que ella llamaba 'hijo'. No sucedió nada cuando miró el Ojo Demoníaco. Con este acto, ella demostraba la falta de temor que le tenía a la muerte. Pero Wisely no complacería el deseo suicida de aquella miserable mujer.

–Conque con esas estamos, mujer. Le tienes tanto cariño al suplente de tu hijo, te haces la ilusión de que ése es tu verdadero hijo... Pero en realidad él ha muerto desde hace muchos años. Usted mató a su propio hijo, Ai Kanda. Y eso que usted abraza no es mas que una copia exacta de lo que usted se negó a perder en el proceso natural de la muerte.

Ai solamente le ignoró y regresó a hundir su cara en el cabello caído del exorcista 'muerto', siguió murmurando el cariño y su amor a los oídos sangrantes de Yu.

Desde aquel punto, ninguno ya podía escuchar lo que Wisely decía a la mujer lamentada, que no soltaba al joven frío extinto de vida. Sus ojos abiertos repletos de sangre en forma de lágrimas derramadas desde el interior de su cabeza destrozada, eran disparejos ahora, sin luz o reflejo. Era impactante el simple hecho de ver así a un camarada después de años.

–No puede ser... Kanda...–Lenalee no pretendía aguantarlo ni un momento más. Activó la Inocencia de las Botas Oscuras.–Todos, ¡háganse a un lado!–exclamó la muchacha al retroceder rápidamente su distancia del muro invisible. Al ver los ojos furiosos de Lenalee, sabían que ella estaba haciendo esto en serio. Sin perder tiempo, Lavi se hizo hasta la esquina igual que el Crow, pero Walker apenas se movió, con tal de no ser aplastado con la presión que ejercía cada violento golpe de las botas de Lenalee.

–No tiene caso, Lenalee. La barrera no desaparecerá mientras Wisely tenga el poder para mantenerla.–dijo el 14vo con una expresión seria. La chica no lo escuchó y prosiguió con el plan de golpear con sus poderosas botas la pared.–Ya basta, vas a lastimar tus piernas.

Lenalee se detuvo después de varios intentos, aunque consiguió agrietar la pared, al instante desaparecía cualquier daño causado, entonces ella supo que no tenía sentido seguir con esto. Frustrada cayó sobre sus rodillas, con su mano golpeó de nuevo el muro.

–Kanda... no... por favor no...–ella iba a ponerse a llorar pronto, adivinaban. Lavi también podría hacer un gran escándalo, viendo a su amigo en aquel estado. Ya sabía que Kanda era capaz de soportar heridas mortales, ganarle a la Parca en el juego por su alma, pero jamás le tocó presenciarlo con su propia mirada. Se sentía terrible el ver a Yu Kanda en aquel estado desvanecido.

–¿No hay forma de abrir esta pared?–preguntó Lavi, mirando furioso al 14vo, que no había movido un solo dedo para ayudarlos a salir de esta prisión invisible.

–Wisely es uno de los Apóstoles más fuertes de Noé... con la Inocencia más fuerte sería un trabajo difícil romper esta barrera. Tal vez alguien con el nivel de un General es capaz de hacerlo, pero no hay forma con la que podamos contar con Kanda.

Ya sabían qué estaba comenzando a sugerir. Había alguien más aparte de Kanda con aquel nivel mencionado, y ése era Allen Walker. Crown Clown tenía un poder tremendo, quizás sería lo necesario para romper ésa barrera, aunque solamente se tratara de una suposición. No era algo confiable en su totalidad. Además, no podían arriesgarse a liberar al 14vo de su única atadura que le impedía atacar a sus 'compañeros'.

–Ni con ello podrán abrir la pared. Ni se molesten.–alardeó Wisely, que claramente veía los pensamientos de los exorcistas del otro lado.–Y no se preocupen, en cuanto acabe con este Segundo Exorcista... tal vez consideraré coger al azar a quién mataré después.–dijo, obviamente dirigiéndose a la muchacha exorcista a quien mencionó como su blanco hace unos minutos.

Se volteó se nuevo a mirar a la mujer japonesa quien no dejaba de murmurar cosas al oído del exánime. Wisely esta vez no mostró piedad alguna, brutalmente tomó una gran cantidad del cabello de la mujer y la jaló con tal de hacerla soltar a su niño. Ella no lo dejaba de abrazar, tampoco dejaba de murmurar en su idioma cosas para el cadáver del exorcista Yuu.

–Testaruda.–gruñó levemente Wisely al soltarla. Lo siguiente que él hizo fue duro de mirar para Lenalee y Lavi, que el Noé le propició una cruel patada al torso de la mujer mayor, lo cual la hizo retroceder por el dolor, el impacto fue tan fuerte que ella escupió sangre y probablemente se rompió alguna costilla por el golpe. Ahora Yuu Kanda estaba expuesto completamente.

–¡NO! ¡Mátame a mí, mátame a mí! Te lo ruego, toma mi vida... ¡Deja a Yuu en paz!–gritó con desesperación Ai, ahora no podía levantarse debido al golpe que seguía afectándola.–¡POR FAVOR, NO!

–Es conmovedor... estás dispuesta a darlo todo por esto que es solamente la réplica exacta de tu hijo. Tanto empeño le pusiste a tu trabajo que ahora piensas que él es tu verdadero hijo ¿verdad, Ai Kanda?

* * *

Todo estaba completamente oscuro. No sentía ningún tipo de calor o frío, tampoco sentía dolor o placer. Nada. Pero tan pronto como quiso moverse a su paso, descubrió que estaba caminando sobre una superficie plana, y a juzgar por el sonido, debía ser un piso de madera. Imaginaba que podía estar en una habitación oscura. Lo que más le extrañaba es que no tenía idea de cómo pudo llegar a este lugar.

Extendió sus manos, en busca de una pared, dio varios pasos, caminó en círculos sintiéndose completamente estúpido. No tenía una sola pista de dónde estaba. Tocó una pared firme y trazó con su palma un camino que le guiara a averiguar la forma del lugar donde él permanecía. Sintió entonces la formación de una apertura, tal vez una puerta; pero no había perilla, así que no tardó en adivinar que se trataba de una puerta deslizable.

Era curioso. Nunca había utilizado una puerta así, aunque tenía vagos recuerdos de haberlas visto, abierto y cerrado. En las casas japonesas este tipo de puertas eran comunes.

La deslizó, dio un paso hacia otro cuarto oscuro, silencioso como el anterior. Pero le dio la impresión de distinguir una leve iluminación desde la izquierda, un calor muy suave provenir desde un lado. Al agudizar su vista adaptándola a su oscuro entorno cayo en cuenta que él se encontraba en el pasillo estrecho de una casa. Y alcanzó a oir unos murmullos desde donde provenía la débil luz.

Al final del pasillo había una esquina que guiaba a la izquierda y de ahí salía la cálida luz. Debía ser una lámpara a juzgar por la iluminación tan pobre. Se sintió extrañado al recorrer estos pasos, porque él sabía que conocía de algún lugar esta casa. Solamente que también sentía que jamás estuvo realmente caminando por estos lugares. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que los murmullos que él escuchaba eran las voces de dos mujeres diferentes, ambas discutiendo en el idioma japonés.

–... Debes entender que jamás se pondrá bien. Ya es muy tarde para salvarlo, hija.

–¿Crees que dejaré a mi hijo morir?... Todavía puedo curarlo. Sé que puedo, madre.

–Podrás haber tenido contacto con el exterior, pero aquí no tenemos los mismos recursos que en el occidente. No puedes mantenerlo con vida a base de medicamentos. Lo condenas a vivir atado al miedo de la agonía.

Se congeló justo ahí. Pegó su espalda contra Definitivamente reconocía esas voces. Una de ellas le pertenecía a Ai Kanda, la otra voz era de otra mujer más vieja, probablemente la anciana madre de Ai.

–No puedo dejarlo morir. A como de lugar, no puedo permitir que él muera aún.

–Entonces busca ayuda del exterior ¿Qué no abandonaste Japón para salir de este país de 'retrasados'? Sin duda encontraras la forma de curar a tu hijo si lo llevas a ése lugar... Orden Oscura que tu dices.

–No volveré a ése horrible lugar. No los necesito. Puedo salvarlo con todo lo que tengo aquí.

–Es una enfermedad que nadie de aquí conoce. Ni siquiera tú sabes qué es y por ello no salvaste a tu esposo. Tu esposo murió de la misma enfermedad, Ai. Del mismo modo que él murió, el niño también morirá.

–Satoshi no murió por esa enfermedad.–elevó la voz.–Y Yuu tampoco morirá por ello.

–Ai, hija... sé razonable. El niño está sufriendo mucho, ya no podrá aguantar más... Por el amor que le tienes a tu hijo...

–Cállate.

–No soporto ver a mi nieto sufrir. Tampoco tú lo tienes que soportar. Por favor, Ai... haz que que pare de sufrir.

Retrocedió, estupefacto por la conversación. Él tenía recuerdos. Recordaba y conocía a Ai Kanda, pero a la otra mujer jamás la había visto en su vida; aunque la imagen de un rostro y el recuerdo de una voz estuvieran grabados en su cabeza, él sabía que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla. No tenía sentido ¿Cómo podía recordar a una persona que jamás había conocido?

–Le quitaré el sufrimiento a mi propia manera. Yuu no debe de morir aún.–la mujer más joven se levantó abruptamente de donde estaba sentada, evidentemente molesta.

–Hija... amas tanto a tu niño. Pero mas que solo salvarlo, te da miedo volver a estar sola ¿verdad?–dijo la vieja que su suave voz no pudo alcanzar a la mujer que abandonó el cuarto.

Permanecía inmóvil. Reconocía esta escena, pero sabía que algo no cuadraba aquí... esto no estaba bien. Él estaba consciente de que jamás vivió a través de esto. Aún así estos recuerdos eran reales... él sabía que estos momentos no le pertenecían a él.

"_Sí, poco después de esto, mamá no pudo salvarme y yo morí._"

Violentamente miró detrás de él, y reconoció la forma de un pequeño niño. Era realmente pequeño, tenía un aspecto lánguido, enfermo. Usaba un kimono sencillo de colores opacos y le quedaba casi flojo. Tenía el cabello corto entonces, era muy delgado y corto de estatura... Kanda palideció, porque ahora sabía quién era ése pequeño niño. Sus ojos compartían la misma imagen, se miraban fijamente.

Retrocedió más, sintiendo que había algo que aceleraba furiosamente su corazón. Habían ciertos recuerdos que él reprimió para bien propio. Pero el pequeño niño solamente se le acercó con naturalidad, sin miedo le tomó la mano al mayor y lo jaló a otra dirección sin él tener la fuerza para oponerse. No entendía cómo estaba pasando esto, de repente él ya no podía moverse y caminaba a donde él no quería, como si cuerdas manipularan sus piernas a caminar contra su voluntad.

"Tú... no eres real."

"_¿Porqué dices que no soy 'real'? Si mamá te hizo basándose en mí... Mas bien tú eres quien no es real._"

"Basta." Esto no debía de estar pasando ¿Porqué comenzaba a recordarle estas espantosas cosas? ¿Porqué de repente quería mostrarle la evidencia que fue borrada para bien? Su cabeza dolía como si la atravesara un fierro ardiente. Se sentía exactamente así.

"_Tienes mi nombre, tienes mi cara... pero no eres yo. Yo me morí hace mucho tiempo, tú sabes._"

"Basta ya."

"_¿No quieres creerlo? ¿Es eso? ¿Y que tal si lo ves con tus propios ojos?_"

Cambió el entorno, la habitación era diferente y estaba mejor iluminada. Estaba Ai Kanda al lado de un futón ocupado por un pequeño niño que tenía una respiración acelerada, su cara estaba llena de rubor y el sudor mojaba las sábanas de su almohada, Ai colocaba una nueva tela mojada con agua fría sobre la frente del niño. Parecía estar sumido en un estado de miedo, agonía, y temblaba demasiado. Era doloroso tan sólo mirarlo.

Sintió que su propia mano temblaba, esto lo tenía también en su cabeza. La turbia sensación de haber estado en ése mismo lugar antes, el haberse quedado cobijado en ése horrible futón mientras la enfermedad lo carcomía desde dentro. El rostro de mamá siendo lo único que le reconfortaba.

–Mamá... tengo miedo.–la voz del niño, lastimera y apagada, temblaba ahogada en dolor, era incapaz de llorar incluso en esos momentos.–Me duele mucho, mamá...

"Basta ya. Estos recuerdos... no sigas." No respondían sus párpados ni sus manos para poder tapar sus oídos. No soportaba verlo, simplemente ya no quería seguir mirando esto.

–Mamá, por favor, me duele mucho... haz que se detenga.–la mano del niño se aferraba fuertemente de la manga del kimono de Ai, ella fue a tomarle con cariño la manita y la besó largamente.

–Mami hace lo que puede, Yuu. Tienes que aguantar un poco más...–murmuró dulcemente, pero ella también estaba a punto de llorar.

–Mamá, me duele...–repetía el pequeño interminablemente, como si quisiera abolir el dolor que lo ataba con esas palabras. No podía entonces saber que nada de eso servía de nada.

"Deténlo. Para esto ahora. No quiero..."

"_¿Porqué te duele mirar esto? Estos ni siquiera son tus recuerdos._"

La escena cambió, la iluminación de la habitación cambió nuevamente. Era un día después de lo acontecido ésa vez. El niño seguía recostado en la misma posición en el mismo futón, igual que antes, sino es que peor. Entró a la pequeña habitación Ai otra vez, ella llevaba una canasta con cobijas limpias, probablemente para cambiar el lugar de reposo de su niño.

Entonces un frío inexplicable recorrió la espina de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a volver a ése momento una vez más.

"Deténlo ahora. Tienes que detenerlo..."

"_¿Porqué? ¿Te da miedo mirar?_"

Ai revisó la temperatura del niño otra vez, él ahora estaba dormido, no profundamente, sino que apenas estaba dormido. La abrumadora fiebre lo tenía sufriendo incluso cuando intentaba soñar. El corazón de Yuu Kanda se aceleró brutalmente cuando Ai buscó en la canasta una almohada. Ella se inclinó lentamente al lado del pequeño enfermo, la abultada almohada estaba lista en sus dos manos.

"¡BASTA YA! ¡No quiero recordarlo! ¡No me lo muestres! ¡BASTA!"

La almohada blanca que Ai sostenía con firmeza ahora cubría la cara del niño, que como acto reflejo reaccionó y comenzó a resistirse violentamente, sus brazos se levantaron buscando liberarse de la cruel presión que ejercía sobre su rostro. Un grito agudo resonaba a través de la tela de la almohada, poco a poco se sofocaba. Ella mantenía su fuerza sobre él, evitando cualquier modo para que pudiera respirar.

"_¿No te acordabas cómo morí? En ése entonces yo morí, y a partir de ello, mamá fue a crearte a ti._"

Todos los sentimientos volvieron a él. El miedo, la confusión, el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza. Todo regresó a él en un solo segundo.

Finalmente el grito se detuvo y la fuerza repulsa murieron después de dos minutos de intensa lucha entre la vida y la muerte. El niño ya no respiraba, entonces Ai removió la almohada, dando con la cara de su hijo, aparentemente 'dormido'. Lentamente ella acercó sus labios temblando y besó con ternura la frente del niño dormido pacíficamente.

Los recuerdos terminaron hasta ahí.

"_Mamá todavía tenía sus contactos en la Orden Oscura, y gracias a ello, pudo conseguir material para hacerte a ti. Con la condición de construir un nuevo tipo de exorcistas, ella accedió a sacrificar tu libertad para darte nacimiento. Implantó mis memorias dentro el cuerpo vacío de un Kikai, y después ése objeto sin vida se convirtió en 'mí'... Pero, claro, eso ya lo sabías ¿no, Yuu?_"

La historia y el protagonista cambiaron después de aquel incidente, bien sabía Yuu Kanda, o cualquiera que haya sido su nombre antes de ser bautizado por el nombre de ése niño muerto. Pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo se había engañado a sí mismo con tal de matar esos dolorosos 'recuerdos'?

* * *

–Muy bien, tal vez si lo hago picadillo, ya no podrá regenerarse ¿verdad?... ¿O solamente bastará con cortarle la cabeza?–Wisely se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si meditara qué hacerle al exorcista aparentemente muerto a sus pies.–Sí, creo que cortarle la cabeza será suficiente.

–No... Kanda. ¡Despierta Kanda!–Lenalee gritó a lo lejos al mirar cómo el Noé agarraba la cuchilla con la que anteriormente amenazó a Ai. Habían logrado escuchar que él decidió que le rebanaría la cabeza. Ahora sí, ella perdió todo el control, intentó nuevamente romper la barrera con las botas oscuras.–¡No puedo dejar que pase esto!

–Lenalee, escúchame...–interrumpió con calma el albino.

–¡Ya sé lo poco importante que es Kanda para ti! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que maten a mi amigo frente a mis ojos! ¡No seguiré obedeciendo tus órdenes mientras mis amigos peligren!–exclamó Lenalee, claramente fuera de sus casillas, furiosa con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Se impulsó tan fuerte contra la pared que logró crear muchas más grietas en el muro, con cada golpe ella hacía que toda la Iglesia temblara como un terremoto pequeño, pero también resultó dañarse las plantas de los pies, y sus botas se desactivaron de inmediato en reacción al dolor extremo.

Pronto las grietas desaparecieron tan rápido como fueron creadas. Lenalee echó un grito de gran frustración, fue a activar nuevamente sus botas a pesar que ahora sus pies estaban sangrando profusamente, todos lo notaban por el rojo pintando las medias de la exorcista.

–¡Basta, Lenalee! Vas a dañarte más si sigues forzándote.–Lavi la tuvo que agarrar del brazo, él también estaba preocupado por Kanda. Pero Lenalee no podía matar sus esfuerzos de esta manera, ya que ahora mismo nadie podía hacer nada mas que observar. Era frustrante, lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, todo estaba fuera de su alcance.

–... ¿Porqué?...–Lenalee fue a caer sobre sus rodillas, temblando con impotencia.–¿Porqué a Kanda le tiene que pasar esto?... Kanda...

Del otro lado, el Noé había inclinado sobre el cuerpo del exorcista inconsciente y entonces tomó un puñado del largo cabello azabache, teniéndolo cara a cara. Los ojos muertos no miraban a ningún lugar, entonces Wisely sonrió torcidamente al sostener con la otra mano el largo cuchillo contra la garganta de ése exorcista.

–Realmente no es mi estilo matar con armas. Pero con mi simple habilidad para destruir mentes no es suficiente para matarte. Espero me disculpes si hago un desastre contigo.–murmuró, jugando como si él le estuviera escuchando. Obviamente no podía, pero le parecía divertido hacer esto.

Deslizó la primera cortada por la arteria del cuello y presionó lentamente mientras laceraba la piel ahí, complacido de mirar cómo la carne se abría y la sangre escapaba aún caliente de la larga apertura. La mujer llamada Ai gritó, con todas las fuerzas que podía se puso de pie y trató se atacar al Noé con sus manos desnudas.

–Ay, mujer... Pero qué patética eres en verdad.–sin buscar hacerle poco daño, Wisely fácilmente levantó su pierna y pateó de nuevo a la mujer mayor, esta vez en el pecho haciéndola caer aún más duro. El Noé solamente se volvió a concentrar en su tarea de cortarle el cuello al exorcista, que resultaba más trabajoso de lo que creía, su carne era muy dura, diferente a la de un humano común y corriente.

Tal vez si clavaba el cuchillo en medio de la garganta, sería más fácil desprenderle las vértebras cervicales de su cuello. Entre menos tiempo le tomara hacer esto, podría acabar con los demás exorcistas más pronto; entonces cambió la posición de la daga y la punta la comenzó a enterrar sobre la manzana de Adán del exorcista. No creyó la reacción que esto iba a producir.

Tembló algo de repente. Wisely, antes de darse cuenta había sido golpeado fuertemente en el pecho por algo que él no logró ver. Fue arrojado hacia los escombros de madera del suelo, lejos del exorcista que antes sostenía inconsciente.

Cuando volvió en sí, Wisely cayó en la confusión perplejo de no haber previsto que el exorcista lo atacaría desprevenido. Limpió la sangre que ahora brotaba en pequeñas cantidades en su cabeza, debido al impacto. No había forma, porque para realizar determinada acción uno necesitaba estar pensando en ello, estar consciente, y eso implicaba que Wisely podría leerle el pensamiento. Pero incluso ahora, Yuu Kanda solo era un pozo vacío, no podía ver un solo pensamiento.

Del otro lado, los compañeros de Kanda también lo habían visto. Lenalee se asustó y Lavi suspiró aliviado.

–¡Yuu! ¡Estás bien!–exclamó el pelirrojo, un pequeño brote de felicidad alegró el tono de su voz.

–Lavi...–la voz de la muchacha temblaba, esto extrañó mucho al joven Bookman.–Kanda... él no está consciente. Mira con atención su cara.

Ella tenía razón. El semblante de Kanda seguía frío, inexpresivo e ido. Y la posición en la que estaba parado sobre el suelo era un tanto extraña, no era común en lo absoluto. Parecía estar sostenido por algo más.

Wisely se puso de pie, contemplando confuso al exorcista. Y Ai no dejaba de mirar aterrorizada a Yuu, como si estuviera viendo a un espectro o una monstruosidad. wisely recurrió a mirar los pensamientos de esta mujer, porque tenía la impresión de saber qué demonios sucedía.

Entonces lo comenzó a notar, eran líneas casi invisibles de luz dorada rodeando como auroras boreales el cuerpo de Yuu Kanda. No eran normales en lo absoluto, y provenían del interior del cuerpo del exorcista. Con temor confirmó que se trataba de una fuerza con la que él no podía lidiar fácilmente.

–¿Inocencia, eh? ¿Un exorcista con dos Inocencias?... Creía que eso era imposible.–murmuró Wisely a sí mismo, pero todo mundo ya lo había escuchado y deducido. Pero el único que debía temer aquí debía ser Wisely, porque solamente era capaz de entrar en la mente de los que eran humanos, y la Inocencia aunque fuera una entidad que se movía y pensaba por sí sola, para su Ojo Demoníaco era imposible predecir sus movimientos.–Esto está muy mal, ¿no es Yuu Kanda quien me quiere matar, sino la Inocencia?

–... Lo había olvidado, Lavi... los experimentos que le hicieron a Kanda hace meses... a él le habían transplantado una nueva Inocencia.–mencionó Lenalee, que ciertamente por todos los problemas que habían surgido en su entorno al mismo tiempo, con el 14vo incluido, y ella se había olvidado de la situación de Kanda.

–Entonces... Kanda tiene una Inocencia tipo armamento y la otra es de tipo parásito. Eso tiene que ser peligroso, un exorcista no puede manipular dos Inocencias a la vez. Es imposible.–dijo Walker de repente, y él estaba en lo correcto.–Cross Marian era un caso único, porque tenía dos Armas Anti Akuma a su disposición... pero a Grave of Maria la controlaba a base de conjuros mágicos, es decir, no era necesariamente compatible con su Inocencia.–suspiró, su cara se tornó muy lúgubre y sonrió con mucho pesimismo.–Que un exorcista sea forzado a sincronizarse con dos Inocencias, eso tiene que ser el infierno. Es demasiado.

La luz se hacía más intensa aún, como anguilas de luz flotando alrededor de Kanda. Seguro que la Inocencia aún no tenía una forma, pero sería imposible que tomara una forma específica si el exorcista seguía inconsciente. Pero el simple poder que fluía de la Inocencia era muy grande por sí solo. Por alguna razón les recordaba aquella vez cuando Tyki Mikk se convirtió en un monstruo en el Arca, cuando perdió el control y casi los mató a todos. La energía que emanaba era casi igual de monstruosa.

Comenzó a avanzar, sus pasos eran anti naturales, pesados y forzados, los brazos de Kanda se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, desmadejados. Definitivamente él seguía privado de la razón. Avanzaba hacia Wisely mientras esos lazos de luz se extendían a más grandes longitudes. Wisely solamente retrocedió y dio un salto antes de ser apresado por un ataque que hubiera sido fatal para él.

Eran como tentáculos de luz que se movían con mayor rapidez que una serpiente cuando atacaba a su presa, y el Noé tuvo tan sólo suerte al poder esquivarlos a tiempo. No podía saber qué le haría si esos extraños miembros de luz lo atrapaban. Kanda solamente continuó avanzando forzosamente, tambaleando con cada paso, como un muerto obligado a caminar.

–Maldición. Esto es Inocencia y como Yuu Kanda no está despierto, mi Ojo Demoníaco no le puede hacer nada... ¿qué debo de hacer?–era de reconocerse, Wisely no era precisamente el mejor para las peleas que envolvían violencia física, pero siempre se valió de su habilidad mental y su poder único para ganarle a sus enemigos. Pero jamás se imaginó que le tocaría enfrentarse con alguien a quien no podía dañar, a quien no podía leerle la mente ni tampoco matarlo. La Inocencia era algo que él no podía 'matar'.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porqué la Inocencia está controlando a Kanda?... Este caso es muy inusual.–Lavi observó.–La Inocencia toma control de su acomodador y lo usa como su medio para desplazarse...

Los tentáculos luminosos volvieron a crecer, no parecían provenir de algún lugar en específico del cuerpo del exorcista, sino que simplemente era como un aura de oro rodeándolo, como polvo que le daba forma de extremidades. Mucho de este extraño polvo luminoso se comenzaba a acumular en el pecho de Kanda, brillaba cada vez con más intensidad. La cabeza del japonés se echó para atrás, gran cantidad de poder se estaba juntando en ése punto.

Sin que Wisely pudiera reaccionar siguiera, docenas de cuerdas brillantes atravesaron su cuerpo. Perforó su piel tan finamente, pero cada pequeña cuerda era igualmente mortal que la otra. Cuando abandonaron su cuerpo, él echó un alarido del terrible dolor que quemaba todo su abdomen y pecho. Pero entre tanto, no tenía heridas físicas, no había una sola gota de sangre, y él seguía en el suelo retorciéndose del agudo dolor que le propició el contacto con ésa inocencia.

–¿Viste eso?–exclamó Lavi asombrado, porque no fue sino hasta después que Wisely gritó cuando entró en cuenta que había sido atacado por los misteriosos tentáculos. Había sido tan rápido que apenas o pudo percibir con su ojo de Bookman.

–No puede ser... ¿eso tan sólo fue un golpe?–preguntó entre dientes Wisely, su quitaba sus manos de su abdomen, que había sentido como si docenas de agujas lo hubieran atravesada. Los tentáculos finos estaban listos para atacarlo de nuevo, tenía ése presentimiento.–No... esta vez no.

Lentamente trató de reincorporarse, como si se cuidara de no provocar una víbora que lo acechaba como a un ratón a quien deseaba comerse. Lo hacía con cuidado con tal de vigilar con cuidado cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer la extraña Inocencia que rodeaba el cuerpo de Yuu Kanda. Wisely tomó impulso y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la derecha, donde estaba el altar de la iglesia.

No llegó a la mitad del camino.

Como cuerdas largas, fue apresado por varias docenas de ellas, lo mismo que sufría una mosca al ser atrapada por les redes de una araña. Fue elevado al aire por unos segundos, la presión de esos tentáculos alrededor de su cuerpo se volvía más fuerte que el acero, aplastado por un peso increíble que no le dejaba respirar, aplastaba su caja torácica. Fue llevado frente al Yuu Kanda, creyendo que se trataba de un venganza infantil por verle la cara cuando lo fuese a matar. El miedo invadió a Wisely por primera vez un demasiado tiempo.

Pero una vez que se enfrentó cara a cara con el exorcista cayó en la cuenta que él seguía ido, y su cuerpo solamente trataba de una marioneta que la Inocencia usaba como transporte. La Inocencia quería asesinarlo, ése era su objetivo para tenerlo así.

–No puede ser... no puede...–no terminó de hablar finalmente, porque ahora había agujeros en todo su pecho, el Noé solamente gritó en reacción al fuerte dolor que lo hacía ahora sangrar. Agujas, púas crueles y luminosas como sol estaban clavadas con una impresionante precisión en todo su cuerpo menos el cuello para arriba. Ninguna le había herido un órgano vital, por lo menos no de forma para que él muriera al instante.

–Esto... ¿este es el poder de la segunda Inocencia de Kanda?–preguntó la voz de Lenalee, tiritando al mirar el macabro espectáculo: el Noé envuelto en un capullo de sogas de luz mientras espinas largas como espadas lo atravesaban en varias partes del cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse como lluvia cuando rápidamente las filosas púas fueron removidas del cuerpo del Noé, aún vivo, todavía respiraba.

Los tentáculos lo soltaron violentamente. Y este cayó con un rebote en el frío suelo, sin dejar de quejarse ruidosamente, haciendo lo posible por no desangrarse, de respirar aunque ardiera.

–Lenalee... ¿puedes intentar derribar de nuevo la pared?–preguntó con calma el 14vo, quien también observaba con un poco de aversión la escena. Ella lo miró algo perpleja.–Wisely se debió debilitar enormemente por esto, seguro la barrera también se debilitó. Hazlo, por favor.

Lenalee tan solo asintió y dejó que lavi soltara su brazo. Aún con sus piernas lastimadas a este punto, tal vez seguía siendo capaz de usar su poder máximo sin necesidad de presionarse. Retrocedió y saltó hacia atrás para luego darse un fuerte impulso para golpear la barrera una vez más. Las grietas no desaparecieron, así que ella volvió a patear aún más fuerte la pared. Lavi ayudó usando su martillo creciente, los dos juntos lograron un impacto que logró resquebrajar en piezas como vidrio lo que era la pared que antes no pudieron destruir.

–¡Kanda!–primero lo primero, Lenalee avanzó con gran rapidez hacia el desvanecido Kanda, quien a tiempo que ella llegó, los tentáculos brillantes desaparecieron como polvo disperso. Al siguiente instante, él cayó en el suelo. La muchacha se apresuró a sostenerlo con sus brazos. Él seguía inconsciente. La sangre aún seguía fresca de sus oídos, su nariz y ojos.

Lavi fue a auxiliar a Ai Kanda, quien estaba temblando como una hoja, ella también tenía heridas, pero no tan serias.

Wisely, quien no había sido ignorado por completo, el albino se le aproximó con un semblante de grima, y el Noé apenas podía respirar, la sangre salía a montones de su boca. Estaba oscilando y miraba con desprecio al 14vo, esforzándose porque las palabras salieran de su boca.

–Ya ves, Wisely, que después de todo no puedes contra la Inocencia.

–Tú verás... 14vo... sólo espera, reencarnaré otra vez y vendré para acabar contigo y tus mugrientos exorcistas.–rió el moribundo, que mayor parte de su esfuerzo murió al terminar de hablar. El albino frunció el entrecejo y propició una patada en la cara del Noé de la Sabiduría. Este no se dejó de reír aún así, cuando ahora su nariz rota sangraba.–Ya había visto eso venir... tú sabes.

–Sí, sí... lo que digas. ¿Cuanto crees que tardaba un Noé en reencarnar?–dijo al ponerse en cuclillas sobre el cuerpo de Wisely, a éste se le borró la sonrisa, porque pasó por alto un detalle.–Alrededor de un año o más ¿no?–ahora el 14vo se rió.–Para ése entonces... muchas cosas habrán pasado. Ya habré matado al Conde del Milenio en ése entonces.

–Tú... nunca podrás matarlo. Jamás vencerás al Conde... no lo harás...

–Sí, sí... cómo digas, Wisely. Esas heridas te darán una muerte lenta. ¿Seguro que no quieres terminar rápido con esto?–preguntó con una amabilidad pretendida.

–... Puedes meterte ése estúpido brazo de exorcista por el trasero...–fue lo único que le espetó Wisely, quien obviamente prefería esto antes de volver a ser humillado por el 14vo.

–En paz descanses, Wisely.–fue una última sonrisa petulante, antes que Wisely fuera incapaz de hablar, por lo débil y cercano estaba a morir.

14vo se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda al Noé agonizante, todos habían creído que él querría darle el último golpe. Ai Kanda estaba poniéndose lentamente de pie, esforzándose por llegar a donde su hijo estaba. Lenalee estaba revisándole el pulso a Yuu mientras con un pañuelo se encargaba de presionar la herida que él tenía en su cuello.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos al sótano de esta Iglesia ahora mismo. El alboroto que hemos causado aquí llamará la atención de varios Kikais. No hay que perder tiempo, por favor.–anunció seriamente Walker, que tuvo que pedir a Lavi que ayudase al Crow para levantar del suelo a Kanda, quien tendría que ser cargado de ahora en adelante. Ai fue auxiliada por Lenalee para poder caminar, por el daño que le fue causado por los golpes de Wisely.

Ai tenía varias costillas fracturadas y todavía lidiaba con lo que tenía en su pierna. Iban a retrasarse mucho en el camino con estas dos personas incapacitadas, se verían obligados a descansar en cierto punto.

–Señora Ai, quiero hablar con usted allá abajo.–dijo Lenalee, tenía un tono muy serio en ése entonces. Cuando removieron el altar de la Iglesia encontraron la compuerta en el suelo, parecía estar en buenas condiciones.–Es acerca de su hijo.–continuó la muchacha exorcista.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con unas escaleras de madera que guiaban a una oscuridad indefinida. El Crow encendió una lámpara que tenía todavía a mano, mientras que con otra mano se ayudaba a cargar a Kanda. Había efectivamente una habitación adentro, estaba exactamente igual que la del sótano en el que pasaron la noche, aunque parecía estar más sucio que el anterior.

Antes de volver a cerrar la compuerta, 'Allen' dio una última mirada a Wisely que yacía sobre un lecho carmesí, frío, pero finalmente él parecía pacífico. Ya no respiraba, probablemente dejó de hacerlo hace unos segundos. Walker, solamente cerró los párpados unos segundos y sonrió pesimista.

–Descansa en paz, hermano Wisely.–murmuró antes de dejar caer el peso de la puerta y descender a la habitación donde todos iban a pedir una explicación a lo que sucedía.

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: Pues... qué va. Lo siento mucho por Wisely. Realmente comenzaba a caerme bien en el manga. Soy mala para representar escenas de muerte. LOL. Mi amigo dice que Kanda se convirtió en el pinche Edward Cullen en este capítulo (sin ofender a quienes les guste Twilight). :D**

**Me tomó algo de tiempo escribir y organizar la escena del 'pasado' de Kanda. Yo ya tenía planeado esto antes que saliera el nuevo manga, así que no tiene nada que ver con lo que en realidad sucede, no me golpeen por favor, por mi falta de profundidad. (Sí, otra vez con Evangelion y sus transgresiones cerebrales). Y Ai... ella es una mujer terrible con un pasado terrible, ésa fue la idea inicial cuando creé su personaje, y debo de confesar que me inspiré en James Sunderland de Silent Hill (mas bien, lo copié), porque, bueno ella es una mujer que llevó el amor de su hijo hasta una obsesión muy enfermiza, con tal de no quedarse sola y mantenerlo con 'vida', hizo un muñeco a la imagen y semejanza del hijo que no pudo salvar, negándose a aceptar que el murió. Y sí, Ai reprime el recuerdo de que ella misma lo mató, porque no podía soportar ver a su hijo sufrir día a día.**

**Otros comentarios (SPOILERS) del manga: WHOOOAA!!! Casi me muero de un infarto cuando apareció el 14vo. DA MUCHO MIEDO!!! TODO MAL CON QUE QUIERE CARGARSE AL CONDE, ASUSTA!!! EL 14VO ME DA MIEDO!!! Y TAMBIÉN ES SEXY!! ES MUY SEXY Y DA MIEDO!! Pero no... qué malo, quiere matarse al Conde. ¡¡Aguante ahí Conde!! Me encanta que Sheryl sea un pervertido, y Kanda también (¿por donde se le metió en la cabeza agarrar con los dientes la faldita de mi Road?? Eso es de pervertidos!!).**

**Kanda: qué pedo contigo, wey?? Andabas con tu carota de niña emo el capítulo anterior y ahora estás todo maldito con tu cara de diarrea. Ya me tenías ilusionada con que te enamoraste de Alma. Estúpido Kanda.**

**Tevak apareció muy bonita... (está más bonita que Lenalee) buuhhh ¿porqué tuve que matarla antes que saliera el manga nuevo? Podría haber hecho un leve de LinkxTevak entonces. 8D**


	24. El Amor es Destructivo

**Vigésimo Cuarta Noche: El Amor es Destructivo.**

Estaba respirando con cierta dificultad, fue todo un rollo el tener que sacarle la sangre de la nariz, volvió a respirar con más naturalidad después que hayan limpiado toda la sangre de su rostro. Yuu había sido recostado sobre el regazo de Ai Kanda, que ella lo quiso de este modo. Sus heridas no eran tan graves, ella insistió, pero alguien tendría que cargarla durante lo que restaba del viaje, esto les retrasaría más de lo que tenían previsto.

El sótano estaba justo debajo de toda la extensión de la iglesia, y justo arriba de ellos estaba el cadáver de un Noé, probablemente la sangre acaparando la atención de más Kikais hambrientos, escucharon el ligero alboroto sobre ellos, pero en cuestión de segundos, todo quedó muy callado. Este lugar era tan sucio como el sótano donde durmieron anteriormente, pero sin duda era menos frío. ¿Sería porque estaban cerca de las minas de carbón? No era posible que tuvieran fuego encendido ahí después de años de ser abandonado ¿verdad?

Lenalee solamente atendió brevemente sus heridas, las que ella podría superar en poco tiempo, o era que le preocupaba más interrogar a Ai Kanda acerca de su compañero. Habían muchas cosas incógnitas que necesitaban aclararse en cuestión a su hijo Yuu Kanda. No era el momento ni el lugar correcto para preguntarle de eso, bien sabía Lenalee, pero su alma no se quedaría tranquila hasta que supiera la verdad de esto. Había esperado ya demasiados años para terminar de conocer a su amigo.

–Deberíamos tomar una pausa, sean sólo un par de horas si todos están de acuerdo con eso.–dijo el 14vo, que se dejó caer sobre el suelo lleno de tierra, suspiró cansado, pero irónicamente él fue quien no hizo nada lo últimos minutos.–No podemos cargar a dos personas, hay que esperar a que el pequeño Kanda se ponga mejor.

–Oye.–Lavi interfirió, le estaba otra vez clavando la mirada encima.–Dijiste ahí arriba que probablemente eran como dos miembros de Noé a lo mucho quienes entraron en la barrera de Bothwellhaugh ¿correcto?–Walker asintió lentamente mirando directamente al único ojo del Bookman.–Entonces es posible que más adelante halla algún Noé esperándonos para atacarnos por sorpresa.

–Así es. Si Wisely estaba resguardando la entrada a este sótano, obviamente habrá otro más adelantado que nosotros.

–Si encuentra el Corazón antes que nosotros, todo lo que hemos hecho carecerá de sentido.

–No podrá. Nosotros... qué digo, ustedes tienen una ventaja que el enemigo no tiene. Y ésa ventaja es el Músico que conoce la canción que revela la localización del Corazón.

–O sea, tú.

–Sí.

–No te podrá matar, porque eso significaría perder la oportunidad de destruir al Corazón... Entonces eso significaría que va a esperar a que tú nos lo reveles.

–Sería lo más lógico. El Noé que nos está esperando allá... puede que sea alguien muy peligroso, listo.

–Sólo espero... sólo espero que no sea Road.–mencionó Bookman Junior, que demostró cansancio de tan sólo recordar ése nombre y a ésa niña en específico.

–Hmm.–fue lo único que pudo contestar el albino.–Sólo preocúpate por registrarlo todo y mantenerte vivo, Lavi.

–No me hables como si fueras el Panda-man. Me irritas.–contestó el pelirrojo enviándole una mirada de desprecio. Pero en respuesta el joven Walker sólo se rió levemente...de una forma casi inocente.–¿Qué?–preguntó Lavi.

–Nada... sólo pensé en algo gracioso.–dijo el muchacho, se había sentado cerca de Lavi, sonriendo como si de un viejo amigo se tratara, y probablemente eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.–Oye... la razón por la cual tú viniste en lugar del viejo Bookman... ¿Está ello relacionado con tus 'amigos', o será por el simple deber que debes cumplir como Bookman?

Trató de no generar respuesta alguna, sólo le miró con intransigencia y se volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba Lenalee que ella continuaba revisando el estado de Kanda, quien todavía no denotaba mejora alguna.

–Dime, ¿que querías hablarme acerca de mi hijo?–Ai Kanda estaba bastante tensa, pero su era sosegada, imperturbable, preparada para lo que fuera que viniese. Nada la podía tomar desprevenida ya después de lo sucedido. Sus manos esqueléticas y destartaladas acariciaban con mucho cariño las sienes de su hijo inconsciente recostado en sus piernas mientras hacía los flecos de su cabello hacia atrás, dejando su frente desnuda.

–Quiero la verdad, señora Ai.–Lenalee tomó asiento de una forma menos incómoda, y agarró aire tranquilamente, mirando con atención los ojos de la mujer japonesa, estudiando las expresiones que ella pudiera dar.–Quiero saber la verdad acerca de Kanda, lo que ha ocurrido desde que usted está en la Orden.

Lavi también se acercó, igual que el agente de Crow. El 14vo también se acercó, pero claro, tomó un poco su distancia, porque él aún no era bienvenido entre el equipo de exorcistas. La mujer miró por un segundo el rostro frío de Yuu, observó de reojo a los demás acompañantes y volvió a mirar a la joven a los ojos.

–Hubiera preferido guardar la verdad, pero... ahora no tengo nada que perder. Yuu ya conoce la verdad de todas maneras...–Ai tenía un semblante deprimente, tan sólo pronunciar el nombre de Yuu le parecía doloroso.–Ustedes ya lo habrán notado. Yuu no es un humano cualquiera. Tiene la habilidad de regenerar sus tejidos cada que lo hieren. Y si su corazón se detiene... eventualmente es obligado a funcionar una vez más. Su habilidad para regenerarse es lo más excepcional que hay en su cuerpo.

–... Ai, usted estuvo en una expedición para colectar Kikais hace años... No me dirá que...–Lavi temía confirmar sus sospechas.

–Así es. Yuu es precisamente un Kikai convertido en humano.–nadie lo esperó, pero estaban seguros de que con certeza todo indicaba lo dicho.

–¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Creía que él era su hijo.–replicó Lenalee, rehusándose a creer más en ésa tontería, la vil imagen que la había engañado acerca de una Ai maternal, un Yuu que le tenía todo su corazón y cariño a su madre, no, su creadora. En un segundo, ésa imagen se volvió escombros para Lenalee.

–Él es mi hijo. Yo misma resucité a mi hijo perdido en el valle de las sombras, implanté las memorias de mi niño en el cuerpo vacío y sin voluntad de un Kikai. Es la copia más perfecta que puede haber de un ser humano, cada centímetro de su anatomía, cada función de sus órganos, en todos los sentidos, Yuu es un humano. Sólo que más poderoso.

–Déjeme entenderlo... Ai, su verdadero hijo murió hace años... ¿y el Kanda que conocemos desde siempre es solamente una copia del verdadero? ¿Sólo es un Kikai con la cara de su hijo?–preguntó Lavi, atónito de sus propias palabras. Pero ahora tenía sentido, y explicaba el porqué de el misterioso personaje de 'Yuu Kanda', el casi milagroso poder de regenerar sus tejidos, la incapacidad de morir... todo ello era lo mismo que caracterizaba al Kikai, los monstruos que acechaban todo Bothwellhaugh.

–No es una copia solamente. Es mi hijo. Lo pude resucitar... pude traer de vuelta de la muerte a una persona. He podido hacer lo que ningún ser humano ha logrado en toda la historia.

–Estás equivocada, Ai. No tienes idea de cuán mal estás.–intervino Walker, su voz resonaba fuertemente, tal vez revelaba disgusto... ¿y enfado?–Existe un humano que ya ha hecho eso, y ése sujeto es el Conde del Milenio.–todos se quedaron atónitos con las palabras del 14vo, que había sacado de la explicación demente de Ai Kanda tal comparación tan inquietante.–Y sin miedo a equivocarme, le digo que lo que ha hecho no es muy diferente a lo que él ha estado haciendo por mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Ai Kanda. Usted pretendía 'revivir' a su hijo. Pero en medio de su locura y desesperación, usted jugó a ser Dios, utilizó sus conocimientos para duplicar la vida humana de su hijo, consciente del destino que le depararía en la Orden Oscura. Usted quiso resucitar a su hijo, pero en lugar de eso, creó a una nueva criatura condenándola al sufrimiento de una vida donde no puedes morir.–hizo una pausa, todos notaban una feroz naturaleza brotar de los ojos de Walker, todos estaban seguros que era muy similar a quien solía ser el verdadero Allen Walker, como si una pieza de él estuviera verdaderamente hablando a través de ése cuerpo.–Prefirió sentenciar a la criatura que tiene en su regazo a la dolorosa vida de un exorcista, en lugar de superar la muerte de su ser querido y seguir con su vida... Usted hizo lo mismo que el Conde del Milenio. Con tal de traer de vuelta a la vida a la persona que ama, no le importa que su alma tenga que sufrir el infierno.

14vo tenía razón. Todos sabían que el Conde del Milenio usaba las tragedias humanas, él prometía traer a la vida a un ser querido y sin duda lo cumplía, pero a un altísimo e injusto precio. Convertirlo en un Akuma, hacerlo matar a la persona que amaba para luego introducirse a su cuerpo, y luego vivir para el resto de la eternidad como sirviente del Conde. Ai había hecho lo mismo, pero a su propia manera torcida.

–No lo entiendes... Yuu lo es todo para mí... Yo no tenía opción, yo misma tenía que revivirlo a como diera lugar. Y no tuve opción, la Orden Oscura era el único lugar al que yo podía recurrir para poder hacerlo. Aproveché el Proyecto de creación de Segundos Exorcistas... y lo hice. Y aquí está: el único sobreviviente de los Segundos Exorcistas.

–¿Qué dice? ¿Todos lo Segundos Exorcistas eran iguales a Yuu?–preguntó Lavi.

–Eran Kikais modificados, pero ninguno era capaz de portar vida propia. A sólo uno le pudimos dar vida, conciencia, un alma. Y ése fue Yuu. El resto de los sujetos resultaron un fracaso. De ellos no quedan mas que residuos.–dijo, ella pretendía darle énfasis a lo importante que era Yuu para ella.

–Usted... ¿los mató?

–No. Sucede que ninguno pudo sobrevivir...

–Usted pudo haber hecho que los demás sobrevivieran. ¿No es así? Pero a usted solo le preocupaba mantener con vida a ése niño de su creación... No le importó que otra vidas se fueran al tiradero ¿verdad?

Permanecieron silentes después de eso. Ai simplemente no escuchaba ni consideraba, sólo contaba lo que ella sabía, cumplía los deseos que los demás tenían en saber la verdad que ella ocultaba. A ella no le interesaba lo que pensaran, sólo quería decirlo todo y ya, independiente de lo que le fuera a suceder después.

–¿Porqué la Orden mantuvo en secreto que usted estaba viva?–Lenalee otra vez robó la pregunta al Bookman Junior, ella empezaba más rápido.

–Yuu no era feliz conmigo ahí. Él al fin y al cabo fue creado con el único propósito de ser un exorcista... y yo tampoco podía soportar estar en la Orden. Quería llevármelo conmigo y abandonar ése lugar para siempre, pero me fue imposible... Ya sabían de mi contacto con el ocultismo, sabían que yo tuve conexión con...–Ai de repente miró a 'Allen', sus facciones se contrajeron llevadas por recuerdos desagradables.–...cosas que ni la Orden Oscura o la Administración Central aprobaban. Por el bien de Yuu, me tuve que ir, y me dieron por muerta para luego no relacionarlo conmigo.

Todos trataron de pensar acerca de las palabras que Ai decidió no revelar. Lenalee y lavi sabían que Ai tenía conexiones con Cross Marian, y si ése era el caso, seguramente tuvo contacto con el 14vo antes que nadie. Era una deducción difícil de considerar, pero últimamente cualquier cosa parecía ser posible. Lavi miró de reojo al 14vo, que había apagado un poco su presencia desde que ella mencionó el 'contacto con el ocultismo'. Obviamente, por su reacción, él sabía algo de esto; tenía que estar relacionado.

–¿Cómo fue que volvió a la Orden?–preguntó Lenalee, que también trataba de una incógnita que respondería muchas otra preguntas. Ai pareció sonreír, pero no con dulzura, había cierta crudeza en aquella mueca.

–... Es una larga historia, pero trataré de ser breve.–Ai volvió a acariciar hacia atrás con ternura los cabellos del joven que tenía reposando en su regazo.–Yo estuve en contacto con Cross Marian desde que me fui de la Orden Oscura. No podría decirse que era mucho, pero de cuando en cuando, él me escribía cartas, contándome de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Yuu... ése estúpido mujeriego nunca fue bueno para contar detalles, ni siquiera se acercaba a mi hijo para verlo. Hace unos meses, él me escribió una carta, entonces yo le respondí... Quizás Cross fue descuidado y la carta fue descubierta, y a partir de ella, la Orden me encontró.

Lavi, Lenalee y el Crow estaban estupefactos. Ahora todo cuadraba de algún modo. Ai, fuera lo que fuera que ella tenía en relación con Cross, estaba escrito en aquella carta, y como en esos momentos él estaba siendo vigilado por Central debido a las sospechas que tenían de tener lazos con el 14vo, pudieron haber encontrado ésa carta que Ai le envió. Y lo que fuera el contenido de ésa carta, pudo haber resultado en la misteriosa muerte o desaparición del General Cross.

–Ai... ¿qué tenía escrito en ésa carta?–Lavi tomó´la iniciativa de esta cuestión.

–¿Porqué debería de decirles?–preguntó arqueando la ceja.

–Ésa carta puede ayudarnos a saber qué fue de Cross Marian.

–¿Porqué les preocupa tanto ése grandioso imbécil de Cross ahora?–a juzgar por el intranquilo tono de voz que la transformó, ella le tenía un gran resentimiento al hombre que mencionaba.–Ahora mismo lo importante es hallar el Corazón ¿no es ésa la prioridad más grande en estos momentos?

El joven Bookman sabía que esto tenía que estar enlazado directamente con el 14vo, y los cabos sueltos que él quería resolver se encontraban en la carta que Ai se negaba a revelar. Tenía ésa gran corazonada. Lo que determinaría la línea en la que se encontraban Cross Marian y el 14vo en esta guerra, podía tratarse de ésa pequeña posibilidad.

–¿La encontraron a usted para supervisar los experimentos que le hacían a Kanda? ¿Usted consintió que le implantaran la segunda Inocencia?–Lenalee miraba con seriedad a la otra mujer, ella pensaba las peores cosas sobre ella. Ahora Ai era vista como una mala persona, una mala madre que hizo cosas imperdonables a su hijo.

–Podría parecer que la Orden Oscura me encontró sólo para ése motivo. Pero estás equivocada...–contestó Ai, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos sobre su niño, ahora parecía recordar cuando todavía era una inocente criatura.–Al parecer, desde hace ya algún tiempo, Central tenía sus ojos puestos sobre mi querido Yuu, querían explotar todo su potencial, su resistencia como exorcista. Pero gracias a las nuevas normas puestas por el Supervisor en Jefe, nadie podía obligar a Yuu a que le hicieran nuevas pruebas, y no había modo que él fuera a acceder eso... Pero me encontraron, me tomaron como su prisionera, y me utilizaron. Amenazaron mi vida, y me mantendrían viva sólo y sólo si Yuu aceptaba someterse a esos nuevos experimentos.

Nadie lo podía creer, ella tenía que estar mintiendo, pero en su voz y en su mirada no se hallaban indicios de que Ai mintiera. Lenalee era quien estaba más horrorizada, porque todo este complot había estado bajo su nariz y fue incapaz de verlo. Y lo que más trabajo le costaba creer, era el hecho de que Kanda se hubiera estado sacrificando todo este tiempo por ésa mujer, quien le había provocado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Algo que ahora estaba seguro, es que sin importar si él había sido un capricho egoísta de Ai, él como 'hijo' la amaba hasta esos extremos.

Pero otra cosa, era que si Ai había sido el rehén de Central... significaba que la Orden Religiosa para la que ella había trabajado casi toda su vida, era mucho más oscura de lo que realmente imaginaba. La suciedad de sus crímenes cometidos en el nombre de Dios estaba esparcida en cada rincón, cada pequeño lugar. Y justo cuando Lenalee pensó que no pudieron caer tan bajo al experimentar con personas, sino que también chantajear de este modo, jugando con la vida de la gente.

Lavi, entre tanto, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar verdades aterradoras, hallarse en el fondo del pozo donde yacía nada más que la verdad detrás de todo lo demás. Y ahora ya sabía qué era de Yuu Kanda. Ahora ya sabía qué es lo que existía en las palabras faltantes del expediente de ése exorcista a quien él consideraba como 'amigo', ya había completado los espacios en blanco en su registro mental... Sólo quedaba algo más para que estuviera resuelto en su mente.

–Entonces... en ése caso él no tuvo elección. Solamente fue herramienta de la Orden Oscura para llenar sus propósitos de hacerse de un exorcista más fuerte.–mencionó de repente el albino, que por un largo tiempo había estado en silencio. Siempre tan inoportuno, pero ya todos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a sus interferencias dentro de las conversaciones.

–Así es.–afirmó secamente la mujer.–La Orden oscura pelea contra los omnipotentes seres de la oscuridad, pero con tal de asegurar la victoria, no tienen miedo a mancharse las manos con la suciedad del pecado. Por eso yo odio a la Orden Oscura y a la Administración Central.

Muchos concordaban en ello. Yuu tenía que odiar profundamente a la Orden Oscura por lo que ellos hacían, y Lenalee también debía, aunque en realidad ése fuera su único hogar. El hogar de Kanda y Lee se encontraba en la Orden Oscura, se encontraba dentro de las personas que ellos atesoraban, no en los propósitos o acciones que habían efectuado en el pasado, los errores cometidos y los pecados que aún ocurrían.

Repentinamente, Kanda se movió del regazo de Ai, ella reaccionó sorprendida. No estaba despierto, pero de repente comenzó a presentar convulsiones, parecía sentir dolor mientras dormía. Su entrecejo se fruncía y su espalda se arqueó, quejándose en voz baja por el dolor.

–¿Qué le está sucediendo a Kanda?–exclamó Lenalee muy asustada, Ai era la única que mantenía la calma, con sus manos huesudas intentó mantener quieto a su 'hijo' sobre su regazo.

–Deben de ser los efectos secundarios de usar la Inocencia en su cuerpo.–respondió. Kanda gimió y sus manos comenzaron a buscar sobre su pecho, aún así él seguía inconsciente.

–¿Efectos secundarios?

–Aunque él sea compatible, la Inocencia aún no se adapta a la carne y sangre de su usuario, y cuando es utilizada... esto sucede.–señaló la frente de Yuu, quien seguía inquieto sus párpados muy apretados y su respiración era difícil y acelerada. Lo que les llamó la atención fueron las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se formaban sobre su frente.

–¿Qué es...?

El rojo carmesí salía de la nada, como gotitas, lo que a todos les horrorizó y pareció anormal. Ai fue a abrirle los botones del saco de su niño, la sangre también estaba apareciendo en su pecho, su cuello. Lavi fue a checarlo de cerca, examinó con su mano el pecho de su amigo, que violentamente subía y bajaba. Lenalee lo miraba aterrorizada mientras la sangre comenzaba a pintar toda su piel y sus jadeos no cesaban, eran pesados y cada uno tan doloroso como el anterior.

–Hematohidrosis...–murmuró Lavi, sus palabras débiles lo asustaban del mismo modo que a todos con esta horrible situación.–¿Cómo puede pasarle esto a Yuu?

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Lavi?–preguntó la muchacha, mirando de cerca a Yuu, que sus convulsiones se hacían más débiles con cada segundo.

–Es Hematohidrosis, un fenómeno muy raro que sucede en el cuerpo, cuando una persona comienza a sudar sangre... jamás imaginé que la Inocencia podía hacerle esto a alguien.–dijo Lavi, tenía un semblante muy perturbado, y entonces tomó de su mochila una tela que cogió la vez pasada en el sótano, tratando lo posible por limpiar toda la sangre que sudaba el inconsciente.

Lenalee divagó en sus pensamientos, un recuerdo en particular, cuando ella entró a la habitación de Kanda y se encontró con la cama manchada de sangre y vendajes sucios, también los envases de analgésicos tirados por ahí. Ahora tenía sentido. Ella imaginó el dolor que sentía su amigo Kanda... pero no pudo pensar que debía de ser tan grande. (1)

–Ai... Contémplelo bien. Este es el castigo que tomó su hijo por usted. Por el amor a su madre él será destruido.–musitó el 14vo, quien lo veía muy bien. Ai le volvió de nuevo una fría mirada, mientras hacía lo posible por controlar los temblores ocasionados por el nuevo ardor que su hijo sufría mientras aún dormía.

* * *

Transcurrieron las horas, pero Yuu Kanda no se levantaba, aún cuando su respiración ya se había calmado. Habían limpiado otra vez la sangre que él sudó, no resultó ser más grave de lo que pensaban, ahora dormía más tranquilo, agotado por toda ésa agonía insoportable. Él no se despertaba, aún cuando Lavi lo zarandeó. Lenalee intentó con lo mismo.

–¿Qué haremos?... No podemos cargarlo todo el tiempo ¿o sí?–murmuró Lavi, que de nuevo intentó con un zarandeo más fuerte, luego fue regañado por Ai. Parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Kanda no era muy ligero, y resultaría una mayor carga que Ai. Y si el camino que les esperaba más adelante era mucho más peligroso que allá en el pueblo, difícilmente llegarían vivos a la Habitación del Ángel.

–Mejor alguien lo lleve cargando. No podemos perder demasiado tiempo aquí...–Walker comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, tenía prisa por llegar según daba a entender con sus acciones.–Link, ¿podrías llevarte a los dos cargando?

Usó ése nombre. La tensión fue encendida nuevamente cuando 14vo pronunció el nombre del agente Crow que aún tenía su máscara puesta. Se suponía que su identidad era un secreto, pero gracias a cierto imbécil de cabello blanco, dicho secreto ya no podía continuar. Pero aún así, sentía vergüenza por desenmascararse. Link todavía tenía orgullo como agente de Crow. Lenalee se aproximó a él, otra vez con una dulce mirada, ésa mirada que ella usaba para lograr persuadir.

–Esta bien. Yo ya lo sé, Link.–musitó suavemente la muchacha, aunque su rostro era triste, todavía tenía la capacidad de conmover.

–...Supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir escondiendo mi identidad, ¿eh?–dijo a sí mismo con voz baja, admitiendo su derrota de una forma menos vergonzosa, con su mano removió la máscara que cubría todo rastro de su cara. Su largo rostro estaba más pálido, y estaba sudando, debido a la falta de aire para su piel, tenía un estado un poco deteriorado. Sus rubios mechones de cabello estaban terriblemente desordenados sobre su frente, y las ojeras estaban mucho más oscuras que la última vez que mostró su cara.

Lenalee intentó esbozar una sonrisa para Link, pero era difícil pretender estar contento por un segundo debido a la situación.

–Podré llevar a la señora Ai en mi espalda, pero no puedo con el peso del exorcista Kanda.

–...Yo lo haré.–dijo Lenalee antes que lavi abriera la boca para pedir exactamente ésa labor.

–No, Lenalee, tus piernas están lastimadas y además vas a estar peleando.–el Bookman la detuvo antes de que ella quisiera llevarse el peso del brazo del inconsciente Kanda sobre su hombro, ella presentando obvias dificultades.

–Cuando me toque pelear, te pasaré a Kanda a ti. Quisiera hacer esto, por favor.–pidió la muchacha. No es que ella tuviera facilidad para estas cosas, sino que se trataba de su naturaleza solidaria y su preocupación que ponía a sus amigos primero que su propia salud.

–Mejor escucha a Lavi, Lenalee.–reprimió Walker al instante.–Tus Botas Oscuras son por el momento el arma más fuerte que tenemos para defendernos, y te será difícil moverte mientras llevas a Kanda. Déjaselo a Lavi.–pidió seriamente. La exorcista obedeció después de dudarlo unos segundos, gentilmente Lavi accedió con la tarea.

El pelirrojo acomodó los brazos de Yuu alrededor de su cuello, y acomodó sus piernas detrás de su espalda, cargándolo así. Si Kanda estuviera despierto, de seguro no estaría muy contento con la pose en la que Lavi lo estaba cargando. Ai tuvo que ser levantada por Link, que uno con el otro no tenían una buena cara, aunque ya desde antes Ai le tuvo una agria mirada al agente de Crow.

El 14vo estuvo dando vueltas cerca de un muro, donde había una serie de muebles de madera vacíos, eran armarios donde tal vez los sacerdotes de esta iglesia usaron cuando el lugar estaba vivo aún. Abrió un de los armarios después de intentar moverlo en vano con sus manos. En el fondo de ése armario había una ruptura muy grande, aparentemente provocada por algún golpe fortísimo.

–Es aquí.–indicó el hueco en el armario, que era apenas lo suficientemente grande para que una persona entrara a la vez... pero Lavi no lograría entrar con Yuu por ése agujero improvisado, así que el albino dio algunas rudas patadas en la madera para abrirlo más. Al final fue auxiliado por Lenalee, quien de una sola patada destrozó casi por completo toda la tabla de madera. Por suerte no derrumbó toda la estructura del armario.

El interior del agujero era totalmente oscuro, y el calor era más intenso aún. Lenalee no evitó toser debido al carbón que había cerca de donde estaban. Cuando Link entró con la única lámpara que tenían a su disposición, lograron darse una idea de las dimensiones del terreno a donde entraron. Era una especie de túnel muy amplio, parecía estable, pero de lo amplio que era, daba la impresión de ser más profundo y tenebroso. Era como entrar al hocico negro de una noche interminable.

–Tengan cuidado, no los podremos percibir a simple vista, pero los Kikais están ahora mismo acechándonos desde las sombras. Lenalee, prepárate.–indicó el albino en voz baja, todos también tendrían el cuidado de no hablar muy alto. Lenalee fue distanciándose sólo un poco del grupo, para verificar mejor los alrededores.

Los ecos que se producían en este gran túnel de tierra resonaban interminablemente, los pasos eran fantasmales murmullos sin palabras, cada uno más amenazador que el último, y con cada metro que avanzaban la presión en la atmósfera se hacía más fuerte, la luz de la lámpara se volvía más débil y la tensión iba tomando más poder en sus cabezas. Sabían que podrían estar a su alrededor y ellos no se darían cuenta, sino hasta que sucediera por fin.

Estuvieron de ése modo por varios minuto que se transformaron ya en una hora. No habían sido atacados por nada hasta el momento, y de ser mejor, que se mantuviera así.

–¿Escucharon eso?–de repente la voz de Lavi alarmó a toda compañía, y Lenalee juró que casi le daría un paro cardíaco. 'Allen' también pareció reaccionar mal ante esto.

–Les digo que se encuentran acechándonos. No hay que bajar la guardia...–repuso el albino al instante.

–Hasta ahora ninguno nos ha atacado ¿porqué?–cuestionó Link, que venía con la razón.

–Quieren atraparnos con la guardia baja... o tal vez están buscando a la presa más vulnerable. Lenalee, quédate cerca de Lavi y Link ¿sí?–indicó, correcto, ellos dos estaban más vulnerables porque tenían sus brazos ocupados... pero había algo que fallaba en este plan.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasara contigo?–preguntó Link...

–¿... Eh?–era un buen punto el que daba a conocer, ya de por sí todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el 14vo quien resultaba estar más desprotegido que los demás, sin guardia, y su única arma para defenderse estaba restringida.

Se escuchó un gruñido leve, el mismo que Lavi creyó escuchar hace rato.

Pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De la espalda que daban a la oscuridad, nadie pudo verlo. Una criatura tan rápida como un rayo saltó encima de Lavi, Link y Lenalee... dirigiendo su ataque hacia el único desarmado. Se logró escapar, y agarró con una bestial mordida a la presa que eligió tras observar en las sombras. Se lo llevaba como un animal cazador que había agarrado a su indefensa presa.

–¡ALLEN!–quien protagonizó ése involuntario grito no fue nadie mas que Lenalee Lee. 'Allen' sonrió internamente, mofándose de la pobre chica que reaccionó con tal sentimiento cuando él resultó atacado.

Era del tamaño de un hombre muy alto y musculoso, pero no particularmente distinto de otros Kikais. Tenía una boca muy grande, podía abrir su mandíbula a ángulos imposibles para otros humanos. Pues esta gran boca ahora lo llevaba con mayor ferocidad que un lobo su hombro, arrastrándolo a rapidez infrahumana a la oscuridad lejana de la única lámpara que iluminaba este túnel minero.

Los colmillos de ésa bestia se estaban encajando cada vez más en su hombro derecho, y la carne se comenzaba a desgarrar en respuesta a la fuerza brutal que lo apresaba; mientras tanto se lo llevaba a toda prisa hasta un punto cual él ya no podía ver la mínima pizca de luz.

Trató inútilmente de golpear con su brazo libre la cara de la criatura, para obligarlo a soltar su mordida hambrienta, a sangre comenzaba a escurrir y su huesos los sentía separarse debido a ésa fuerza animal.

"_Y pensar que yo los traje aquí... Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos._" sonrió agriamente, el inconsciente pensamiento de morir en esta situación incluso lo humilló un poco. Él caía en las trampas que él mismo puso.

Abruptamente la criatura fu detenida, un choque violento le hizo estrellarse junto a su presa, como un letal y preciso golpe de meteorito hubiera destruido la parte baja del torso del Kikai. Con disgusto reconoció este tipo de golpe. Fue liberado instantáneamente por la tremenda fortaleza de ésas fauces con colmillos, ya estaba casi muerto, porque fue partido exactamente a la mitad. Ya no tendría fuerzas para pelear.

Escuchó en la oscuridad a la muchacha acercarse, tratando de encontrar en esta negrura a quien ella pretendió rescatar.

–Lenalee... ¿qué haces?–llamó con su voz, pero no evitó quejarse por el punzante ardor que ahora pavimentaba todo su hombro derecho. Ella logró encontrarlo con sus manos, que tocaron primero la cara del joven perdido en la oscuridad.

–Te salvaba la vida.

–No seas imprudente, dejaste a los demás atrás. Ahora ellos están más vulnerables a ser atacados...–dio una pequeña pausa, que al ser auxiliado por ella par que él se levantara del suelo, un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente.–Dime... me llamaste 'Allen' allá atrás ¿verdad?

Ella lo soltó al instante, pero este se negó a ser abandonado por el tacto de su única guía en la oscuridad. Lenalee comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, y Walker trató de encontrar el rostro de la muchacha con sus dedos, primero sintió las suaves mejillas de la niña y se acercó más.

–¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?–preguntó Lenalee, incapaz de reaccionar, pero no era una estúpida porque notaba bien que esas caricias insinuaban algo más que solamente sentir un rostro.

–Me llamaste 'Allen'... ¿eso qué quiere decir? ¿me aceptas como Allen Walker?–dijo mientras que con su pulgar tocaba el labio inferior de la exorcista china. Ella volteó rápidamente su cara, rechazando ésa acción detestable.

–No...–su voz estaba seca, pero temblando tanto como su corazón lo hacía.–Sucede que he decidido no perder la esperanza.

–¿Cuál esperanza?–preguntó interesado el albino.

–De que Allen... volverá. La esperanza de que algún día él volverá y tu tendrás que desaparecer.–aquella fue una respuesta muy esperada tratándose de Lenalee, pero aún así, esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

–Pero yo soy Allen ¿No has pensado en eso?–dijo mientras su boca murmurante acortaba la distancia que sobraba, dio un ligero beso en la oreja de la exorcista Lee.

–No. Porque tú no eres él... ahh...–sintió el tacto de una lengua acariciar su mejilla, casi con la misma ternura de un cachorro. Pretendía saborear esas agridulces lágrimas que ahora aparecían a cada instante cuando ella intercambiaba palabras con él.

–Yo te amo. Yo soy Allen.

–Si me amaras de verdad.–decía ella entre leves hipidos.–No me estarías destruyendo como ahora lo haces.

Quedó sin dar respuesta por unos segundos, pero para compensar ésa falta de palabras, se acercó a buscar sus labios, sus suaves desprotegidos labios finos y fríos, alguna vez llenos de brillo y calor. Los lamió por un instante, esperando hacerla reaccionar, pero incluso así ella no lo rechazaba. Besó por unos segundos esos labios muertos, Lenalee solamente sollozaba en silencio.

Un insospechado temblor sobre su cuerpo le hizo aflorar un sentimiento extraño, palabras invisibles y compasivas iban a revelarle algo a la niña que él besó hacía poco. Iba a decirle, porque él la 'amaba'.

–Escúchame, Lenalee. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que apartarte lejos de mí. Tienes que abandonar a Allen Walker, porque tarde o temprano deberás de tomar una decisión.–su voz era más clara, era una luz que cegaba, era brillante y fuerte, y ella sentía temor, porque estaba segura que de verdad se trataba de 'Allen', de algún modo u otro era una manifestación viva de ése joven perdido en las tinieblas.–Lenalee... si no me destruyes, entonces lo prometo: mataré a todas y cada una de esas personas que tú amas. Destruiré tu mundo, asesinaré a tus amigos, despedazaré a tu hermano y lo que quede de ti... dime ¿quieres eso?

"_Entonces si no quieres que eso suceda, toma una decisión y destrúyeme cuando llegue el momento._"

Así que por fin lo dijo. Sabía que esas palabras no las dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero sabía que ahora que ella tenía el conocimiento de ésa información, la vida del 14vo peligraba mucho más que antes. Pero qué va, su vida siempre trató con el peligro, ir caminando en cuerda floja sobre un infierno que esperaba por devorarlo por completo.

–¡Lenalee! ¿Estás bien?–la luz se aproximaba, la voz del Bookman Junior era el llamado, caminaban lo más aprisa que podían, al instante, 14vo se separó de la joven, pretendiendo preocuparse más por la herida que tenía en su hombro derecho. Casi se olvidó de ella, tal vez porque el dolor físico lo percibía de una manera diferente.

–¿Lograron sobrevivir solos?–preguntó el albino cuando la tenue luz naranja de la lámpara tocó su rostro, con su mano izquierda trataba de detener el sangrado de sus heridas.

–Hubo un par de esas cosas acosándonos, pero logramos escaparnos.–respondió Lavi, quien tenía a Yuu mal colocado sobre su espalda, el martillo en su mano y a duras penas recuperaba su aliento.–¿Y a ti que te pasó?–señaló toda ésa sangre que retenía el albino sobre su hombro mordido.

–No es grave, sólo me mordió.–dijo el albino, demostrando fortaleza sobre su estado. Link se aproximó, con Ai todavía en su espalda, la bajó con previo aviso y fue a revisar el hombro del herido.–Estoy bien, Link. No me matará una herida como esta.

"_Ojalá fuera así._" murmuró muy debajo del volumen de su garganta.

–Lenalee ¿segura que estás bien? Te ves muy pálida...–Lavi al primer segundo volvió su mirada al 14vo, porque ella sólo lo miraba a él, con unos ojos sin brillo, ojos que denotaban una tristeza increíblemente grande.–¿No te hizo nada?

–... Nada. No pasa nada.–contestó la muchacha volviendo su atención hacia el pelirrojo del parche, trató de calamar su expresión perturbada.–Me alegra que ustedes estén bien, mejor nos vamos moviendo ¿no?

–Vamos a ir descendiendo poco a poco. Se va a poner más peligroso desde ahora.–dijo el albino mientras usaba una gasa que le prestaron para detener su sangrado.–Si vamos a un paso mas o menos veloz, podremos llegar en una hora y media a la Habitación del Ángel... si no nos matan antes de eso.

–Estaremos bien... si Lenalee está con nosotros, podemos sobrevivir ¿no, Lenalee?–preguntó Lavi con un tono más animado. Ella sólo asintió en silencio, haciendo lo posible por esbozar una sonrisa de confianza. No le salió muy bien.

La Habitación del Ángel podía tratarse de el último destino que todos sus amigos pisarían, Lenalee lo presentía muy profundo en su corazón. No era por el Noé que los estuviera esperando ahí, sino que ahora ella sabía que se trataba de una trampa creada por el 14vo Noé... pero él acababa de darle la advertencia, la oportunidad de contraatacar... ¿el Allen que ella amó realmente estaba ahí escondido, debajo de la piel de Allen Walker usado por el 'otro'? ¿O se trataba de un truco más para destruir su corazón?

Iban descendiendo, paso a paso había una nueva bestia que ella pulverizaba con las Botas Oscuras, cada vez se agotaba más. ¿Iban a lograrlo?

* * *

**(1).– Esto es para quienes recuerden el capítulo 11 "Olor a Sangre". Jo... siempre se me ocurren nuevas maneras de hacer sufrir a Kanda xD. Investigué desde hace rato cosas de la 'Sábana Santa' (para una tarea en la escuela), en la sábana según habían envuelto a Jesucristo después de que muriera crucificado, y aparentemente él sudó sangre mientras agonizaba... lo que debió ser una cosa horrible ¿no creen? Chéquenlo uds. mismos.**

**N/A: Ya tenía escrito el pasado de Kanda desde antes de que se revelara lo de Alma Karma y los segundos exorcistas y... me salió a lo puro wey, lo sé, pero como estoy severamente traumada por Evangelion y Silent hill, pues esto fue lo que vomité en el teclado. Y también ando escribiendo cosas muy raras, porque... pues porque sí.**

**Otra Nota:**** Me dieron ganas de escribir otro fanic aparte de Almas Frágiles... digamos, un Yullen, jajaja, como me ando cagando en tantos malos fanfics que me encuentro de esta parejita (gracias a Dios que existen algunos fics que valen la pena, o si no, jamás me hubiera nacido el gusto por Yullen). Entonces sí, yo quisiera escribir algo que mande a la chingada todos esos conceptos (que me los paso por los huevos), hacer algo más 'crudo' y menos estúpido, quiero intentarlo para ver qué me sale. A ver si no me muero en el intento. Ya comencé a escribirlo, pero prefiero publicarlo cuando ya salga el próximo capítulo del manga, por razones que prefiero guardarme.**

**Ohmygoshh... Ya son muchos reviews... son demasiados, qué miedo! O.o**

**Gracias de nuevo por leerme, que no sé porqué lo hacen, pero me alegra un montón.**


	25. Azul y Carmesí

**Vigésimo Quinta noche: Azul y Carmesí.**

Habían llegado a un punto donde dejaron de descender hacia el inframundo. El calor era intenso, como si se acercaran paso a paso a las mismas entrañas del infierno. Los caminos se volvían cada vez más estrechos y habían enormes rocas que dificultaban movilización, y eso solamente volvía más provechosa la oportunidad de los Kikais para atacar al grupo de intrusos. Claro, Lenalee fue perfectamente capaz de deshacerse de cada uno de ellos, gracias a la velocidad de sus reflejos y la precisión de sus patadas.

La lámpara se apagó alrededor de tres veces y cada vez que Link se encargaba de encenderla, se encontraban rodeados por seis o más de esas criaturas listas para matarlos. La oscuridad se iba haciendo una desventaja cada vez más grave para todos.

Lavi intentó despertar de nuevo a Kanda, para que pudiese auxiliar a Lenalee con su peligrosa labor, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Si apenas estaba recuperándose de haber sudado sangre, sería imposible reponerse en tan poco tiempo.

El silencio de los últimos quince minutos se hizo insoportable, solamente se escuchaban el sonido de sus pasos retumbando contra las rocas, sus propias respiraciones eran transformadas en sonidos infernales que al ser tocados por su imaginación, visualizaban peligro en cada centímetro que avanzaban... Y el calor se tornaba insoportable. No era tal como entrar a un horno, sin duda existía peor temperatura que ésta, pero dado el lugar donde se encontraban,estaba acabando con la poca cordura que les quedaba.

–¿Cuánto falta para llegar?–finalmente preguntó Lavi, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de silencio.

–En veinte minutos estaremos ahí.–respondió el albino, quien parecía tener los nervios poco menos alterados que el resto del grupo.

–Eso dijiste hace quince minutos.–repuso el Bookman hastiado, volvió a acomodarse bien el agarre de Yuu sobre su espalda. Comenzaba a sudar y sentía que se le resbalaba.

–En cualquier momento nos deberíamos de encontrar con un campo espacioso, posterior a la entrada que nos guía a la Habitación... la trampa que puse ahí es un poco más simple.

–¿Cómo está eso?

–Una alberca llena de Kikais esperando ahí, cubren el paso completo hacia la entrada.

–¿Porqué diablos dices que es 'simple'?–Lavi había hablado por todos, pero sabía que el 14vo no terminó de explicarse hasta ahí.

–Un sujeto que haya pasado sobre todos los obstáculos que puse a lo largo del camino ha de saber cuán peligrosos son los Kikais... pero está fuera de su conocimiento que los que aguardan ahí son algo 'especiales'.–explicó esbozando una sonrisa astuta.–Son Kikais mucho más rápidos y fuertes que los anteriores, sí, pero me encargué que ésos pros fueran restados de sus otros sentidos. No tienen sentido del olfato, son ciegos y sordos también.

–...Pero no deja de ser peligroso. Tienen un sentido del tacto muy sensible. La mínima brisa de aire los puede ayudar a rastrearnos.–mencionó Ai, que seguía en la espalda de Link.–A menos que los hubieras dejado sin sentido del tacto.

–No. Sino, sería demasiado fácil.–respondió el 14vo.–...Sólo hay que moverse con mucha precaución encima de ellos. Ahí entras tú, Lavi.

–¿Yo?

–Tu Martillo soporta el peso de todos nosotros juntos ¿no? Podrías extenderlo para llevarnos a todos nosotros del otro lado de la alberca. Las Botas de Lenalee también servirían, pero provocan mucha vibración cuando tocan la tierra.

–Es fácil entonces.

–No estés tan seguro. Tendrás que movernos con mucha lentitud. Los Kikais, como bien dijo la Señora Ai, son sensibles a las ondas que se crean en el aire con cada movimiento que hagamos. Si vamos demasiado bruscos, nos descubrirán.

Dadas por entendidas las indicaciones, reanudaron su caminata hacia la oscuridad profunda, y la pequeña llama de la lámpara de aceite comenzaba a morir nuevamente, los atacantes no tardaron en revelarse de sus escondites en las penumbras.

Lenalee tuvo que moverse rápido para acabar con otros tres de sus perseguidores, un salto sobre cada uno. Ya le era fácil exterminarlos, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a hacer esto después de varios minutos de repetitiva rutina, aunque ella no se tratara de una mujer guerrera de las que aprendían rápido, simplemente la situación s lo exigía; todos sus amigos dependían de su guardia. Cuando volvió a ensuciar sus Botas con la sangre de esos seres, ella regresó a la cercanía de su grupo.

–¿Cómo estás?–preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que su amada amiga estaba jadeando debido al cansancio, suponía. Ella se detuvo unos segundos y sus Botas se desactivaron tomando la forma de los anillos rojos que rodeaban sus tobillos.

–No me siento bien...–contestó Lenalee con voz seca, pero cualquiera que fuera su malestar era bien confundido con el agotamiento. Ella se alejó y apoyó su brazo en una gran roca, dándole la espalda a todos los demás, quienes se detuvieron en su andar al mismo tiempo preocupados por su cuidadora.

Y estaba vomitando otra vez. Si Bookman Junior no hubiera estado cargando a Yuu en su espalda, hubiera ido a ver cómo se encontraba Lenalee. Pero debía dejar de ser tan encimado con ella, porque sabía que Lenalee era fuerte y ella sabía manejar sola su situación. Una náusea no era el fin del mundo.

–¿Está todo bien, Lenalee? Es que todo el tiempo tienes que aplastarles la cabeza... y eso es grotesco y...–Lavi podía estar continuando, porque sabía que no era fácil soportar verte despedazar cuerpos tan parecidos a los humanos, como el Kikai. Un Akuma no sangraba chorros rojos de sangre ni tampoco tenía vísceras, así que matar a un Kikai no era lo mismo.

–Ya estoy bien, Lavi. Chicos... lo siento. Vamos adelante ¿sí?–su recuperación resultó rápida, pero se trataba solamente se apariencia, porque su cara aún lucía enferma, amarillenta. Y no sólo eso, sino que en ella se veía un estado espiritualmente perturbado.

Lo hicieron al cabo de unos veinticinco minutos. Todos los retrasos serían compensados dentro de poco, ya habían llegado a una especie de espacio muy ancho, Link había esta vez encendido a su máxima capacidad la lámpara, podían ver una fosa larga y repleta de cuerpos congelados en el tiempo y grises, parecían más como estatuas. Pero mirándolos con mayor atención daban crédito al hecho que respiraban aún cuando ni un solo dedo de ellos se movía. El ambiente de este lugar era mucho más fresco, muy extrañamente el calor había disminuido increíblemente cuando pusieron pie este lugar.

Y al fondo de ése mar de Kikais, veían un rectángulo reluciente, especialmente familiar y fácil de reconocer. Una puerta azul y blanca brillando gracias al lejano reflejo de la única luz que portaban.

–Muy bien, Lavi. Hazlo ahora.

–Ya está... Lenalee ¿te lo encargo un momento?–Lavi le dejó con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Kanda, ella con cierta dificultad cargó su peso tomándolo debajo de sus hombros.

El Bookman sacó su arma, el Martillo Extensible, el mazo cambió de tamaño, haciéndose tan grande como un toro. Agarró el largo mango de su instrumento, que se alargó varios metros.

–Iré al otro lado primero, ustedes esperan aquí mientras tanto, yo los traeré después.–indicó que se asentaran sobre el mazo, ya algunos de ellos conocían el proceso que tenía Lavi en mente. Agarrándose fuerte del mango del martillo, Lavi dictó que se extendiera y entonces comenzó.

Se estiró hacia arriba, luego curvándose hacia adelante, como la formación de un arco sobre el mar de Kikais. Trató de no ir demasiado rápido, como dijo el 14vo que debía hacer. Notó mientras avanzaba en ése espeso lago de cuerpos el horrible olor a putrefacción, cientos y cientos de cadáveres vivos apestando todo a su alrededor; era la misma peste a humanidad, pero mucho más podrida. No pudo evitar cubrir su nariz y boca, porque creyó que iba a escupir el desagradable sabor en cualquier momento.

Cuando el arco llegó al final, se aseguró con su vista de que los demás estuvieran del otro lado, sostenidos fuertemente del martillo. Estaba un poco preocupado por Lenalee, ya que ella tenía que cargar al pesado de Kanda, Link no le preocupaba en o más mínima ya que confiaba en su capacidad como agente de Crow. El 14vo también estaba agarrado, entonces estaban ya listos.

–Regresa.–el Bookman fue obedecido por su arma y el arco comenzó a encogerse, llevándose a sus pasajeros con calma sobre la fosa de los monstruos hambrientos. No parecía haber dificultad alguna.

Cuando lograron cruzar al otro lado, el albino tenía a Yuu sostenido fuertemente, porque Lenalee sola no podía agarrarlo bien. Justo detrás había solamente un tenso silencio por parte de las criaturas congeladas. Cualquier disturbio que hubieran notificado los hubiera cambiado por completo.

La lámpara quedó allá atrás por seguridad, pero a pesar de la espesa oscuridad la puerta azul era completamente visible, parecía nueva, recién pintada y esculpida. Tenía bellos detalles de metalurgia pintados de blanco, forjados a un estilo neogótico. La perilla era de plata y tenía incrustadas algunas gemas pequeñas. Esta puerta era el único objeto bello que existía en este terreno olvidado que alguna vez perteneció a Bothwellhaugh. Todos sintieron el corazón acelerarse cuando finalmente la tuvieron frente a sus caras.

–Bueno. Ya llegamos.–'Allen' extendió su mano a la perilla, pero abruptamente fue detenido por Link, que agarró su mano sin una sola delicadeza.

–Será mejor que alguien más lo haga.–dijo, el 14vo asintió, debía comprender que todavía no podían confiar en él completamente. Lenalee miró con delicada atención cómo el agente giraba la perilla, no sólo ella sino que todos estaban algo nerviosos. Especialmente ella, quien sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, y no se trataba del probable ataque de un nuevo Noé.

No ocurrió nada anormal cuando la puerta se abrió. Pero en sí, el interior de este cuarto era anormal por sí solo. Entraron contemplando con cierta maravilla el cuidadoso decorado de esta habitación con arcos al estilo barroco, los distintos tonos de azul y gris con blanco iluminaban una gran sala con piso de mármol blanco. Parecía haber ventanales artesanales ocupando las cuatro paredes, parecían rodeados de un día blanco, pero no existía forma que tal luz llegara para iluminar de ésa manera.

Al fondo de la hermosa sala, se encontraba tal como él había descrito, la estatua majestuosa de un ángel vestido tradicionalmente de una toga, sus alas eran enormes e increíblemente detalladas, cada pluma esculpida a la perfección. La expresión cincelada con rasgos femeninos y delicados, miraba hacia abajo, en sus manos de piedra blanca sostenía un espejo ovalado con adornos simples de plata. Debajo de la hermosa escultura, estaba un piano de marfil, y se veía exactamente igual al que había en la habitación del 14vo en el Arca de Noé. También al igual que este, tenía no uno, sino un par de muebles, sofás amplios y de madera con colchones de bordados de seda azul celeste con botones blancos.

Avanzaron temerosos dentro de la habitación, creyendo que un paso en falso les costaría la vida. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, encerrándose en una aparente tranquilidad.

–Nadie se preocupe, aquí adentro no hay trampas. Estamos a salvo... por ahora.–dijo mientras tuvo la iniciativa de llegar a la mitad de la habitación, pero después que Link se hubiera encargado de poner a la señora Ai sobre uno de los sofás, fue inmediatamente al lado de Walker, restringiendo sus movimientos con jalarlo del brazo.

–Todavía no. Yo estaré vigilando de cerca para que no intentes nada malo.–indicó el agente de Crow alzando el tono más severo que pudo ser capaz. 'Allen' le miró por un rato con seriedad, pero luego alargó una lenta sonrisa.

–Qué bueno que seamos precavidos, Link. Supongo que el Auditor Leverrier lo quería de este modo ¿verdad?

Link calló e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a que avanzara, Lavi también se acercó, mientras que Lenalee dejaba al inconsciente Kanda en el otro sofá.

Ai se levantó con las piernas temblando, acercándose al resto del grupo, ya que la muchacha china no permitió que ella se acercara a su 'hijo'. Lenalee continuaba vigilando los sueños de su compañero caído, pero sabía que lo tendría que dejar unos momentos, mantenerse en alerta para lo que fuera a ocurrir después de este importante evento. Era la anticipación una nueva bomba que explotaría y quebraría todo. Debía de estarse lista.

El 14vo colocó lentamente los dedos con las brillantes teclas blancas del instrumento musical, miró a sus costados, ocupados por las miradas vigilantes del joven Bookman y Howard Link. Rió a lo bajo y suspiró. Comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Existía una ambigua sensación de que la melodía levantaba una especie de atmósfera nebulosa en el cuarto. Lenalee y Lavi sentían que ésa nueva canción pudieron haberla conocido antes del algún lugar. El Bookman, que observaba cuidadosamente cada tecla que era suavemente golpeada con gracia por los diez dedos del Músico, veía una especie de patrón similar a algo que observó antes. Pero no podía ser capaz de olvidarlo, como Bookman le era imposible olvidar algo... pero no entendía. Sí la conocía.

Después de reconocerlo, cayó en la cuenta de que esta canción era la misma, pero al revés. ¡Era la canción del Arca tocada de reverso! La primera vez que él estuvo en la habitación del 14vo, después de la batalla en el Edo y salvarse de la destrucción del Arca, vieron cómo Allen tocaba en el piano la melodía para cancelar la conexión con Edo. Con su ojo que lo grababa todo, memorizó la tonada sincronizaba con cada dedo colocado en las teclas. Y esto solamente era lo mismo, pero hacia atrás. (1)

Cuando finalizó, Lenalee no pudo evitar mirar al Ángel. Algo ocurría con él.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Observa con atención el reflejo del espejo que sostiene el Ángel. El resto lo sabrán averiguar solos, supongo yo.–dijo 'Allen', su tono de voz cambió por completo cuando retrocedió del piano.

Imitaron al albino y dieron pasos hacia atrás, para contemplar mejor al Ángel, que parecía moverse por sí solo. No, lo que se movía era el espejo, y ahora comenzaba a centellar de una forma casi mágica, como un espectro vivo danzando sobre el vidrio. Comenzaba a señalar a una dirección.

Muy atentos fueron a seguir con sus ojos adónde la luz iba a tocar, y por un momento creyeron haber sido engañados por la vista, pero no había duda alguna: la luz estaba señalando al sillón donde estaba Lenalee con Kanda. Pero no había error, es espejo apuntaba hacia allá.

–...¿Qué significa esto?–Lavi ya comprendía un poco, Lenalee seguía mirando confundida el sillón, pero después de unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta al fin.

El Bookman lo había registrado antes. Había obtenido sospechas de esto anteriormente, relacionado con el fenómeno ocurrido con la Inocencia de Lenalee, encerrándola en un cristal para protegerla de la muerte. En aquél momento, estaban seguros que ella era especial. Pero luego apareció Allen, la Inocencia del Crown Clown. Fueron dos excepciones. Dos exorcistas y sólo uno de ellos debía ser el Corazón... o solamente se trataba de dos tipos de Inocencia muy especial.

Pero ahora estaba sucediendo esto. El Ángel que se decía que podía revelar la ubicación del Corazón, ahora estaba señalando a la primera persona que se sospecho era el acomodador de la Inocencia más buscada de todas.

–Bueno, ya está confirmado. Ahí tienen al Corazón.–

–¡Un momento!–Lavi exclamó, tratando de adaptarse a la nueva sorpresa.–Si Lenalee fuera el Corazón... entonces... ¡Entonces todo este viaje fue en vano! El corazón...

–Ya saben a lo menos dónde está y quién lo tiene ¿no es eso lo importante?

–Tú...–el pelirrojo se le acercó y sin delicadeza tomó del cuello del la ropa del 14vo, mirándolo furiosamente.–¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Lenalee era el Corazón?

–Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no me veas así...–respondió, defendiéndose de forma convincente, pero nada que él fuera a decir lo salvaría.–Yo estaba seguro de que Cross no sabía de la Inocencia que escondí en este lugar. Si él se las arregló para cogerla, no sé qué es lo que habrá pasado.

–¿Porqué razón Cross Marian ocultaría el hecho de que ésa Inocencia era el Corazón? ¿Qué sentido tiene?–interrogó Howard Link

–Puede que... Cross no supiera que ésa Inocencia era el Corazón. No puedo pensar en algo más.–respondió seriamente el albino, frunciendo su entrecejo.–Pero... desde un principio todos nosotros sospechábamos que Lenalee era la portadora del Corazón.

Lenalee se levantó, cansada de escucharlos argumentar acerca de ella como si no estuviera escuchándolos. La exorcista era paciente, pero también tenía sus límites. Hizo algo que en mucho tiempo se creyó incapaz de hacer, y empujó con rudeza al Bookman a un lado y agarró de la misma manera que este hizo con el 14vo, le miró directamente a sus ojos de color oro, irradiando una especie de enojo.

–Dime, ¿tú pensabas que yo era el Corazón? ¿Sospechaste de mí antes que sucediera esto?

Parecía que una fiera furiosa y desconocida se había desatado de un largo sueño. 'Allen', un poco sorprendido de ésa inusual rehabilitación de Lenalee, quien hacía unos minutos estaba sumida en una tristeza irremediable, se levantó como una tormenta nacida de un tranquilo y plano mar.

–Lenalee yo...–la voz de Walker se sintió algo nerviosa y su expresión estaba tensa también, pero abruptamente intercambió ése modo por una sonrisa pretenciosa.–Sí, es tal como tú dices.

–¿Cómo supiste entonces?

–No tengo más opción que ser honesto contigo. De modo que el Corazón está destinado a aniquilar a un Noé... ¿porqué debería falsificar la realidad?

Lenalee soltó la tela del cuello, sus manos temblaban terriblemente, su expresión describía cierto temor al mirar ésa sonrisa torcida plantada sobre el rostro del joven a quien ella 'aún' amaba. El albino estaba alejando su distancia de los demás, les permitió contemplar lo pasos casi tambaleantes del muchacho, que parecía intentar bailar un ritmo que nadie escuchaba.

–Bien. Les diré qué fue lo que causó mi victoria sobre la voluntad del 'otro'.–dijo con voz pausada y suave.–De modo que ustedes ya obtuvieron lo que buscaban desde un inicio, ahora yo les contaré qué sucede... Desde que pude controlar por primera vez el cuerpo de éste niño llamado 'Allen', comencé a controlar el subconsciente, la parte de su cerebro donde los sueños son almacenados.

"_Desde el principio, Lenalee Lee estuvo cercana a este niño. Le regaló el afecto que él merecía, y le regaló una nueva razón para pelear. Pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal. Cada vez que yo estaba cerca de ella, me traía un malestar terrible, me daba miedo, me daba asco. No era Lenalee en sí, así que pensé, debía de ser la Inocencia, la sustancia que destruye instintivamente a los Noé._"

"_Yo tenía miedo de Lenalee Lee. Porque su poder irradiaba tanta luz, me dio mucho miedo, sentía que me mataría, yo desaparecería. El poder del Corazón tenía que ser de ella. Así que comencé a alertar a Allen por medio de ésos sueños. Manipulando las imágenes de su inconsciencia, le hice ver lo peligrosa que Lenalee debía ser. Su mente era débil, y al final, la fortaleza y mis deseos rompieron su voluntad. Causándole un impacto mental tan fuerte, logré hacer pedazos su mente, y logré salir._"

Una atmósfera pesada afloró en la habitación. No se podía determinar quién era la persona más afectada por lo escuchado. Lenalee ya había exprimido todas sus lágrimas, y estaba seca, dolía intentar llorar ahora porque sus ojos dolían. Lavi tenía un aura que irradiaba enojo y tristeza mezclados. Link... era imposible leer lo que su rostro expresaba exactamente; estaba en shock.

–Pero Allen todavía existe, aquí dentro de mí. Su corazón todavía vive y palpita en este pecho, sus sentimientos están entrelazados con mi voluntad. Se podría decir que Allen y yo somos una sola persona ahora mismo.

–Mientes.–espetó Lenalee con desprecio, mucho rechazo. Este tipo de expresiones no eran cosa común en la muchacha.

–Lenalee...

–¡Tú no eres la misma persona que Allen! ¡Tú eres 'tú'! ¡Allen era 'Allen'!...–había explotado tan violentamente, su cara se había tornado roja por tanto tiempo de contener su ira.–No existe forma de que tú puedas volverte otra persona. Tú siempre serás el 14vo, pero jamás podrás volverte uno con Allen... Él jamás...

–¿Y de eso cómo puedes estar tan segura, Lenalee?–interrumpió abruptamente el albino, alzando su mirada también encendida.–Entonces ¿cómo explicarías que yo esté enamorado de ti? Dime.

Tenía que estar mintiendo, aquellos precipitados sentimientos no eran verdaderos, porque ella sabía que el 14vo buscaba quebrarla también. de ningún modo era posible que Allen fuera ahora... éste tipo. Miraba directamente sus ojos, rebuscando algún rastro de lo que fue 'Allen Walker', aquel que conoció antes. No lo hallaba ahí. No había nada, mas que el usurpador.

–Ya es suficiente.–rápido como un sonido y silente como una sombra, pasó a la espalda del albino y tomó firmemente por detrás el cuello de Walker, con otra mano reveló una larga navaja de muelle amenazando la garganta del joven albino. Link no parecía estar siendo él mismo, ni siquiera parecía ser un Crow.

Todo se congeló por un momento. La filosa hoja estaba fría contra el cuello del amenazado, y ni siquiera Lavi, Lenalee o Ai comprendían de repente el comportamiento del joven Link, que ahora ponía en peligro la vida de la persona a quien le asignaron vigilar.

–Link ¿qué estás haciendo?–exclamó Lenalee, tratando de mirar los ojos de Howard, que se cerraron mientras mantenía su agarre firme, pegando más la hoja de la navaja contra el cuello del apresado.

Podían comprender que Link pudiera sentirse frustrado y enfurecido por las declaraciones del 14vo, sabiendo que el joven inspector le tomó algo de afecto a Allen... pero no era reacción de esperarse de alguien como él, tan racional y siempre cuerdo, que de repente hubiera decidido que debía amenazar de ése modo al muchacho albino.

Temblaba, dudaba hacerlo. Pero de verdad quería matarlo, o tenía que matarlo.

–Oh, ya veo...–dijo finalmente la suave voz del Músico, al mover un poco su cuello logró que la hoja cortara un poco de su piel.–Leverrier, qué hombre más listo ¿no?

–Cállate.–espetó en lo bajo el alemán, no dejando de lucir amenazador.

–Esto tuvo que ser idea de Leverrier. Qué inteligente el no confiar plenamente en mí. Supongo que él te pidió asesinarme justo después de mostrarles dónde estaba el Corazón ¿estoy en lo cierto? Qué inteligente.

Estas palabras solamente empeoraron su situación, y la navaja fue forzada con más fuerza contra la carne de su víctima. Lenalee y lavi se congelaron, incapaces de saber qué o cómo actuar. Pero Link no terminaba, no hacía nada. Titubeaba mucho.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿No me vas a matar? ¿No deslizarás la cuchilla y la hundirás en si manzana de Adán?... ¿Qué tan difícil es para un asesino de Crow cumplir un trabajo tan simple como cortarme el cuello?

–Cállate.–algo muy anormal ocurría con Link, quien no dejaba de tiritar, pero luchaba con todo lo que tenía por mantener firmes sus manos. Lenalee se intentó acercar, consternada quería ser la primera en intentar hacer entrar a razón a Howard.

¿Pero cómo le haría 'entrar en razón'? Si Walker estaba en lo correcto y objetivo inicial de Link era el asesinarlo una vez que su 'utilidad' hubiera terminado... ¿quién era ella para poder argumentar con un experimentado agente de Crow como él? Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la vida de 'Allen' peligraba, y ella conocía la crueldad y falta de compasión de Leverrier. Si esta esta orden de el Auditor de Central, entonces se iba a cumplir. Todo yacía en las manos de Howard Link, literalmente.

–Link... escúchame.–musitó casi con dulzura la chica exorcista, acercándose cuidadosamente al agente Crow. Este solamente retrocedió.

–Lenalee, todo es verdad.–respondió simplemente el rubio, al final actuando conforme sus sentimientos guardados. Sentía afecto por ella, así que decidió revelarle la verdad.–Todo lo que dijo el 14vo es cierto. Leverrier me envió a asesinarlo cuando todo esto terminara... Ya no necesitamos la ayuda de un Noé.

–Link...–ella por primera vez sintió mucha melancolía respecto al joven inspector, por primera vez sus ojos se conectaban, y ella definía el verdadero corazón de ése mozo alemán siempre distante, pero también compasivo hasta cierto punto. Y en esos momentos ella sabía que Howard de verdad no quería hacer esto, estaba asustado de no cumplir con su deber, pero era su alma lo que le impedía matar a 'Allen'.

Opuso con más fuerza la cuchilla sobre la garganta de Walker, dejó de temblar. Se asomó una especie de miedo en los ojos del joven de cabello albino.

–...Lo siento.–después de pronunciar estas palabras, los pisos blancos de mármol fueron manchados por un intenso carmesí, Lavi miraba paralizado y mientras tanto Lenalee se llevaba sus manos a cubrir su boca.

La sangre fue esparcida violentamente como un choque extraño, el puro color azul que pintaba cada centímetro de la belleza de la habitación fue corrompido con la sórdida imagen del rojo en sus elegantes pisos.

Howard Link cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad, y miró a su espalda donde yacían clavadas cinco velas como estacas, cuya apariencia era similar a unas lindas velas del cumpleaños de una niña pequeña. 'Allen' quedó de pie, observando con desdén al agente Link, intentando recuperarse de ése ataque aparentemente no mortal.

–Llegaste tarde, como siempre haces...–dijo una voz acaramelada que provocó un escalofrío a todos los presentes en la habitación. Lavi y Lenalee reconocían perfectamente ése timbre vocal.

–Me asustaste, Road.–respondió pesadamente el 14vo al voltear a mirar la estatua del Ángel, que detrás de ésa escultura apareció una niña de apariencia dulce, tal vez de doce años o menos, usaba un lindo vestido rosa pastel con encajes y olanes y en su cabello oscuro un moño de un rosa más intenso. No podía haber criatura de apariencia más inocente y delicada que fuera capaz de causar tanto temor a un grupo de exorcistas.

Lenalee retrocedió, fue con Lavi cautelosamente para proteger a Kanda y su 'madre'. Link rápidamente se reincorporó, sin dejar de ser precavido, tomó su distancia de la niña que no dejaba de ponerle los ojos encima.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Tus propios peones te amenazan de muerte?–dijo Road mientras saltaba despreocupada del Ángel.

–Yo no elegí a ése.–contestó señalando con un dedo a Link. Parecía tan natural su forma de hablar con Road, como si la hubiera visto recientemente.–Fue como un bono extra... por cierto, qué linda te ves el día de hoy.

–No evadas la conversación, 'Allen'...–dijo la niña que se acercó lentamente al 14vo, sus ojos grandes y púrpuras estaban ligeramente turbados.–Tú sabes de qué 'lado' estoy yo.

–Yo sé. Pero...–abrió sus brazos, esperando a que ella saltara hacia él. Efectivamente, Road Kamelot saltó hacia los brazos del albino y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.–...En este juego, no es relevante de qué 'lado' estemos nosotros.

–Sí...

–¡Auch! Auhh, auhh, ¡Auch!–la niña muy maliciosa jaló el cabello de 'Allen', una forma muy infantil de reñirse con él. El 14vo la miró mientras ella le seguía jalando el mechón de cabello blanco.–¿Por qué tan furiosa?

–Te lo mereces, y lo sabes.–espetó la niña soltándose de el chico mayor, su pequeñas cejas fruncidas en señal de enojo.

–Esta bien, lo merezco... pero avisa cuando hagas eso ¿no?

–Si lo hiciera, entonces te defenderías y estarías haciendo trampa.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?–exclamó Lavi repentinamente, que no podía resistir el quedarse callado al respecto de la escena nueva y extraña que presenciaban.–Tú...¿sabías que Road vendría?

–Hola, Bookman. Tiempo sin verte.–saludó casi de forma inocente la niña Noé, quien sostenía una pizca de malicia en su mirada... ¿cómo poder olvidar la última vez que se vieron? Lavi no olvidaría ni perdonaría.

–Sucede que sí. Desde el principio lo supe.–respondió con simpleza el 14vo, sonriendo a lo ligero.

–¡Canalla!–las palabras estaban de sobra, todo esto era una trampa. Pero difícilmente iban a escapar, porque los habían conducido hasta lo más profundo de las minas, en el ojo del huracán de la Muerte, y se necesitaría un verdadero milagro para salir de aquí con vida.

–No se preocupen ustedes. No asesinaré a nadie... a nadie excepto quien se lo merezca, claro está.–dijo la niña esbozando una sonrisa casi simpática. Levantó un brazo y señaló a los exorcistas.–Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

–Road ¿estás del lado del 14vo?–preguntó Lavi, que no debió interrumpir así nada más, solamente fue el blanco de la mirada amenazadora de la pequeña Noé.

–¿Qué pregunta es ésa, Bookman? Si yo estoy del lado del Conde.–rió la niña Kamelot sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–¿Y entonces porqué estás ayudando al 14vo? ¿No se supone que él traicionó a los tuyos?

–Estamos jugando un juego. Y ustedes son los peones. Sin embargo...–ella señaló nuevamente a alguien que estaba detrás de Junior.–...ése hermoso niño que ustedes esconden tiene que pagar por lo que él hizo.

–¿Pero qué...?–Lenalee no tardó en darse cuenta, Road se refería al Noé muerto por la Inocencia de Kanda. Antes a que ella fuera a proteger al exorcista japonés, este fue tragado, literalmente, por el sofá donde descansaba.–¡Kanda!

Ai también gritó, pero no pudo alcanzar a agarrar las manos que se hundieron al último sobre la extraña superficie deformada del sillón.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso?–Lavi esperaba una explicación, tenía su arma lista para un ataque.–¿Qué le hiciste a Yuu?

–Yo tengo algo de poder en esta habitación. Porque yo misma la construí al lado del 14vo con un sueño mío. –explicaba Road Kamelot mientras a su lado, el piso de mármol parecía fundirse, y un bulto anormal brotaba del ahí, dando una apariencia a cera para vela, se formaba la figura de una crucifixión y de ella salía Yuu Kanda, adaptado a ella como una imagen vista en todas las iglesias en el mundo. Aún seguía inconsciente entonces.–Así que puedo manipular a mi antojo esta habitación... excepto aquel piano, que el Músico puede usar y yo no.

–¡Suéltalo, Road!–exclamó Lenalee al activar nuevamente las Botas Oscuras, amenazando con atacar a la pequeña sin titubear.

–Lo haré, Lenalee, pero antes, este hermoso niño tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermano Wisely. Quien daña a mi familia merece la muerte... No te pongas así, prometo que su cuerpo quedará reconocible cuando yo termine.

–Espera un momento, Road.–interrumpió el albino, que tomó con gentileza la manita de la niña, su mirada era de cierta manera dulce.–Kanda no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Wisely. Mientras su cerebro estaba destruido, la Inocencia que habita en su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por sí sola... la única culpable de la muerte de Wisely es ésa pequeña Inocencia.

Nadie esperó eso, que él fuera a proteger a Kanda de ésa manera. Pero... la Inocencia de la que hablaba se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Yuu... ¿cómo podría...?

–Entonces... ¿sólo tengo que destruir a la Inocencia?–preguntó la dulce niñita mientras su manita con uñas de esmalte púrpura paseaban sobre el estómago del exorcista crucificado.–No tengo problema con eso, si vas a necesitar a éste niño para después.

Después de terminar sus últimas sílabas, Road sonrió ampliamente y en menos de un segundo, la manita atravesó el abdomen de Kanda provocando contracciones violentas en él, que aparentemente sentía el dolor. Podía haber despertado. La mano de Road se aventuraba en las entrañas del exorcista mientras la sangre comenzaba a embaldosar la torcida cruz hecha de blanco y azul. Se escuchó un agudo grito resonar por toda la habitación.

–¡Kanda!–gritaron Lavi y Lenalee al unísono al ver la mano de Road Kamelot desaparecer dentro del vientre de Yuu Kanda, manchando los olanes de su vestido de un brillante carmesí. El japonés tenía los ojos en blanco mientras gritaba sin control. Ai estaba inmóvil, temblando en su lugar sin hacer nada mas que contemplar con miedo.

Lenalee fue la primera en lanzarse encima, dispuesta a derribar con sus botas a la maléfica niña. Iba apuntando instintivamente a la cabeza de Road, y ya no le importaba si la mataba o no, porque era la vida de un amigo la que tenía que salvar.

El impacto se dio, pero aparentemente no provocó ningún daño. Road había levantado su mano libre que oportunamente logró detener el pie de Lenalee antes de estrellarse a su cabeza. Se libraba cierta energía por las suelas de las botas, pero las quemaduras en la mano de Road desaparecían rápidamente.

–¿Se te había olvidado, Lenalee? La Inocencia no puede hacerme nada mientras que esté con este cuerpo. Es inútil.–soltó una risita casi perversa cuando soltó la bota de la china, difícilmente se podía escuchar mientras Kanda permanecía en ése estado de dolor constante.

Al mismo segundo que Lenalee se zafó del agarre de la Noé del Sueño, se dio cuenta que todo su espacio fue reducido nuevamente, encerrada en una especie de dado transparente, idéntico al de aquella vez en la batalla en el Arca de Noé, sólo que este era considerablemente más pequeño y apenas podía sostenerse encorvada sobre sus rodillas. Muy poco espacio como para impulsarse con sus botas y golpear su prisión.

–¡Road! ¡Ya basta!–exclamó la muchacha mientras veía en vano cómo Kanda sufría sin descanso en aquella crucifixión torcida. Road le estaba haciendo algo con su mano, entonces suponía que la niña pretendía destruir de esta forma de Inocencia que Kanda tenía implantada en su cuerpo.

* * *

Lavi seguía inmóvil, mirando inútilmente, ni siquiera intentaba mirar a Kanda o a Lenalee atrapada, sólo enfocaba su mirada sobre 'Allen', que parecía simplemente pintado en la escena, observando sin hacer nada. Link intentaba recuperarse con sus escasos recursos las heridas abiertas en su hombro y espalda, que eran cinco hoyos muy profundos provocados por velas anormales que lo apuñalaron violentamente.

–Bookman Junior... ¿qué estás haciendo?–interrogó el Crow mientras temblaba incorporándose en uno de los sillones.–Tiene que...

–Conozco mi deber, Dos-Puntos.–espetó Lavi al instante, un timbre de asco sonaba en lo bajo de la voz del pelirrojo. Link no pudo comprender del todo.–Soy un Bookman, y aunque duela, yo sé a qué lugares debo de ir y a dónde no puedo pertenecer.

–¿Qué estas diciendo?

–Estoy diciendo que tengo que continuar con mi trabajo.

Link no podría entender del todo a Junior, y tal vez ahora mismo no debía de seguir cuestionando mientras la situación era de esta manera. Todavía tenía una misión que cumplir.

Bien sabía que sus poderes como Tercer Exorcista aquí eran inválidos, completamente inútiles. Pero aún tenía sus habilidades como agente de Crow, un asesino, un combatiente de la oscuridad. y con sus habilidades tenía que valerse a cumplir tan siquiera esta tarea: la de asesinar al 14vo Noé, el Músico, Allen Walker.

A duras penas acalló su dolor y consiguió ponerse de pie. Iba a tener que atacarlo rápido y evadir simultáneamente a la pequeña Noé. Pensarlo era fácil, pero realmente no tenía demasiadas oportunidades mientras el Músico se mantuviera tan cerca de la niña, y no podía darse el lujo de tonterías.

Metió su mano al interior de su saco, encontrándose con los sellos que buscaba. Lavi observaba de reojo a Link, que ya conocía bien sus intenciones, y el pelirrojo comenzaba a considerar sus próximas acciones.

Link comenzó a murmurar en lo bajo unas palabras y al siguiente instante salieron de las aperturas de su saco rojo varias tarjetas, sellos para ser más exacto. Volaban igual que mariposas, encendidas con una luz extraña. Por un segundo aquel truco llamó la atención de la niña Road y los ojos del 14vo. Veían que el agente de Crow intentaba algo, pero estaba fuera de sus conocimientos qué sorpresa les seguiría.

–Oye, Link...–Lavi realmente no intentaría detener al agente, pero a lo menos le advertiría.–Mejor déjalo por la paz. No eres rival para un Noé.

Howard solamente envió una despectiva mirada al Bookman, ofendido por las palabras sin sentido que provenían de sus labios.

–No quiero quedarme ahí parado como un estúpido, solamente observando y sin hacer nada...

No quería admitirlo, nadie le obligaría a sacarlo de su boca, pero sí. Link tenía personas 'importantes' en su vida que no era solamente el auditor Leverrier en específico. Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, ellos dos se habían vuelto otra cosa que no debían. No entendía del todo porqué tuvo que ser así, pero de ésa forma resultó al final. Allen y Lenalee, eran personas que él consideraba sentir afecto, personas a quienes él le gustaría llamar 'amigos' por mucho que no pudiera verdaderamente.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Los sellos, sin embargo se dirigieron a su voluntad, a envolver a la pequeña que continuaba su labor de buscar con su mano dentro del abdomen de Yuu Kanda. El fuego parecía potente, pero si bien, la Inocencia no le podía dañar, entonces un conjuro como éste no hacía diferencia alguna. Tan sólo esperaba que sirviera como una distracción.

Saltó con su navaja de muelle lista, iba a acertar un golpe directo a la yugular del 14vo, si es que este no lograba defenderse. Debió calcular mejor su velocidad, sino, hubiera sin duda matado de un severo golpe a quien debía. Pudo derribarlo con su peso, pero la cuchilla fue frenada justo a tiempo por la mano izquierda del albino, que sufrió un daño terrible al precio de detener su muerte.

Había atravesado su palma y separado los huesos que unían al índice del medio; pero eso no evitó que pudiera cerrar sus dedos y así agarrar la filosa navaja. Sumando que su brazo seguía amarrado por los sellos que restringían el poder de su Inocencia, eso debía de debilitarlo, pero sorpresivamente su brazo aún tenía mucho poder físico.

–¿Todavía?–arqueó su ceja, indiferente del daño que había adquirido en su mano. Link utilizó su mano libre para agarrar el cuello de 'Allen' en un intento desesperado por ahorcarlo.–Eres muy persistente...

Con la otra mano que tenía libre, 14vo hizo lo que pudo por librarse de ése pesado agarre que lo iba sofocando, estrujando su garganta; apretó lo más que pudo la muñeca del Crow para cortar su circulación. pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

–¡Link!–la joven exorcista aún atrapada dentro de la caja transparente observó cómo el Músico utilizaba su mano derecha para agarrar el hombro de Howard, justo donde tenía las heridas provocadas por las filosas velas de Road. Apretujó sin piedad en las heridas, clavando sus uñas ahí dentro de la carne abierta, tratando de empeorar el estado de ésas lesiones.

Link trató de no gritar, pero el extremo del dolor le hizo reaccionar, acción con la que su fuerza en la mano derecha disminuyó y 'Allen' lo aprovechó para colar su pierna al frente y patearle con potencia en el pecho, haciéndolo caer lejos y marcando el suelo de mármol con más de la impureza del carmesí.

–Allen... qué fuerte eres, aún sin activar la Inocencia.–mencionó Road, aparentemente sin ninguna lesión causada por el fuego que hacía unos segundos la rodeaba. Su efecto se acabó al mismo tiempo que cayó el agente Crow al suelo. Link aún respiraba.

–Sí, pero ya ves que estoy hecho un asco.–respondió 'Allen' enseñando la izquierda abierta de una manera muy extraña, casi dolorosa de ver.–¿Ya terminaste, Road?

–Ya la encontré. Ahora mismo destruiré la Inocencia de éste niño.–dijo la niña, cuya mano aparecía detenida en un punto, justo cuando ya no podía seguir deformando el agujero que ella hizo en el estómago de Kanda. Él parecía seguir luchando por permanecer consciente, pero el ardor era demasiado incluso para alguien tan fuerte como él. sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, su expresión nublada por la intensa sensación del dolor constante.

–Kanda... Link...–y la joven Lenalee seguía luchando por moverse, creyéndose incapaz de seguir observando cómo sufrían sus compañeros. Pero luego fijó su atención en Lavi. Particularmente no podía decir nada acerca de Ai, ya que ella era completamente inútil en este lugar y estos momentos. Pero Lavi tenía su arma Anti Akuma activada y aún así, él no se movía, no levantaba un solo dedo por ayudar.

Howard Link aún no se recuperaba del golpe que le dieron, pero todavía se levantaba, aún con sus piernas temblando frenéticamente.

–Si hubieras absorbido a los Akumas en ése entonces, Link, tus habilidades para cerrar las heridas funcionarían mucho mejor ahora ¿no crees?–mencionó Walker una vez que su 'inspector' se puso de pie, mirándolo con deseos de matarlo. 'Allen' sonreía burlonamente como un niño que se salía con la suya después de una travesura.

Se acercó más a él, aparentemente inconsciente de lo peligroso que sería seguir provocando a Howard en ése estado. Parecía querer divertirse. Link, como sea, no pensaba con claridad en ésos momentos, ya que su mente estaba cargada por el enorme resentimiento hacia el 14vo y también por la presión que sostenía en su deber para asesinarlo.

Si no asesinaba al 14vo ahora, entonces no podría mirarle la cara al Auditor Leverrier. Si es que vivía, claro estaba.

–Oye... ¿estás bien?–preguntó en un tono lastimero el niño albino, se acercaba a un lobo rabioso con tanta curiosidad e inocencia, como si poco sospechara de la muerte cercana.

–Maldito seas... maldito seas...–sin pensarlo fue a correr con ambas navajas listas, sin plan en mente, sólo el instinto asesino. Realmente no esperaba rebanarlo con un solo golpe, pero en medio de su locura parcial sabía que tarde o temprano acertaría en darle un golpe, tan siquiera uno mortífero.

–Ya parece que perdiste la cordura.–rió el 14vo mientras que con sorprendente facilidad esquivaba cada uno de los golpes y patadas de Link. Cada que la navaja intentaba darle un corte, 'Allen' se protegía inteligentemente con su brazo izquierdo. Era obvio, ya que la carne poseída por la Inocencia era mucho más resistente que lo normal.

Pero había algo más, Link se dio cuenta muy tarde mientras había sido consumido por su propia insania. Cada corte que él hacía al brazo izquierdo solamente perjudicaba más los sellos que lo mantenían sin poder. Había estado destruyendo la única atadura que tenía el 14vo para usar el poder del Crown Clown, y ahora solamente quedaban residuos de aquellos sellos.

–Qué mal. Parece que tu encantamiento se está rompiendo, ya no va a aguantar más.–dijo el enseñar su anormal brazo que ya estaba casi libre por completo de los sellos.–Va a ser un poco injusto jugar contigo si uso mi garra... así que, bien, hay que hacer eso durar un poco más ¿no?

–¡Link! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!–Lenalee gritó golpeando los muros de su pequeñísima prisión, todavía no conseguía ponerse en una posición que la ayudara a patear su encerramiento.–¡Road! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Road solamente reía mientras su manita comenzaba a salir del agujero que le hizo a Kanda, tenía entre sus rojos deditos una luz que brillaba con un verde muy débil. Era Inocencia. Yuu Kanda jadeaba pesadamente, por fin liberado de ése estado de agonía. Ya no podía seguir más.

La niña apretó con su mano sangrienta la pequeña luz, que centelló decayendo en su puño, haciéndose polvo mientras permanecía en el contacto de Road. Cierto, los Noé tenían el poder para destruir ala Inocencia. Justo en ése momento, Lenalee sintió un temblor, como si el palpitar de su corazón se hubiera detenido un segundo, como si reaccionara al ver la Inocencia destruida.

La crucifixión comenzó a derretirse, soltando al instante a Kanda, que era dejado sobre sus bruces en el suelo de mármol blanco reflejando el azul cerúleo del techo, siendo pintado por un charco de rojo por la herida abierta que tendría en su abdomen. Lenalee no tenía capacidad de distinguir desde donde estaba si su amigo seguía consciente o de plano todo ése dolor que Road le provocó lo noqueó nuevamente.

Luego estaba otra vez Lavi, lo veía ahí parado sin hacer nada. Incluso Ai se movió para ir a recoger a su malherido 'hijo', muy a pesar de estar tan cerca de la niña Noé. Pero entre tanto, el Bookman no estaba haciendo nada; sólo observaba.

–Lavi ¿qué haces?–exclamó Lenalee, mirando exasperada al pelirrojo inerte ahí con su martillo en sus manos, como si de adorno se tratara.–¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Parecía dirigirle palabras a un sordo, porque Lavi parecía no escuchar ni ver a Lenalee ahí. No, no era eso. Él estaba ignorándola a consciencia.

–Kanda y Link están en peligro, Lavi ¿Porqué no haces nada? ¡Dime!–la exorcista se había acomodado sobre su espalda, apoyada sobre sus codos, intentó patear por primera vez la caja desde adentro, sin dar ningún resultado. Lavi tampoco respondía, no hacía nada en lo absoluto. Lenalee sabía que él no era así, que a estas alturas él hubiera dado sus esfuerzos, hubiera actuado para ayudarlos a todos... no entendía porqué ésta vez era diferente.

Mientras que observaba cómo seguía Link intentando golpear al 14vo, vio cómo éste se las arregló para saltar sobre el alemán y agarrarle de la nuca, violentamente lo hizo estrellar contra el suelo. La cara de Howard chocó con fuerza sobre el mármol, y el albino cruelmente lo presionó más mientras lo arrastraba como un trapo, dejando así un camino carmesí conforme trapeaba el piso con la cara del agente, literalmente.

Link perdía la batalla. Cuando se las arregló para liberarse del agarre del 14vo, se dio cuenta que ya no podía respirar con su nariz, ya que se la había roto mientras frotó su rostro contra el frío mármol blanco. 'Allen' se reía cruelmente en lo que el rubio hacía lo que podía por levantarse. Fue pateado directamente a su costillas, y así le rompió un par fácilmente. Otra vez lidiaba con el incontrolable dolor que atentaba contra su maldita integridad.

–Mira, puedo romperte aún sin usar mi brazo izquierdo.–dijo de forma infantil el albino, mientras se agachaba para mirar juguetonamente al Crow caído.–Yo pensaba que los agentes de Crow eran duros. ¿Será solamente charlatanería o es que eres incapaz de matar a Allen Walker?–Era suficiente.

El último golpe nunca fue completamente realizado, ya que Walker pisoteó sin ninguna contemplación la mano de Link, quebrándola al tercer pisotón.

–¡Ya basta! ¡No sigas por favor, Link!–Lenalee lo presenciaba inútilmente, todavía no hacía diferencia cuando golpeaba incansable las paredes internas de la caja cúbica donde ella era restringida. Era tan frustrante como la última vez que estuvo en la misma situación, igual que aquella vez en la batalla en el Arca.

Link ya no tenía fuerza ni capacidad física para seguir luchando. Estaba derrotado completamente. 'Allen' lo contempló largamente sin que este hiciera un movimiento. Aún respiraba, pero las energías se le habían ido. Luego cambió su mirada y sus ojos se dirigieron a Lenalee, sonriéndole brevemente.

–Ya está ¿nos podemos ir ya?–Road fue a agarrarle la mano al albino, incitando como una chiquilla melosa.–Me cansé, quiero irme.

'Allen' correspondió la manita ensangrentada de la niñita y sonrió con una amabilidad casi asombrosa.

–Primero lo primero.–dijo muy cortésmente acariciando el cabello desordenado de la niña. Luego volvió su mirada hasta el otro lado de la habitación.–Lavi ¿nos acompañas?

Aquello dejó atónita a Lenalee Lee, cuando finalmente vio que el pelirrojo moverse de su lugar, a juzgar por su cara, no parecía muy contento. Avanzaba con el martillo hacia abajo, caminando pausadamente, titubeante a dónde estaban Road y 'Allen' juntos.

–Lavi... ¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!–ella golpeó con más fuerza la caja, pero resultaba completamente inútil.–¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lavi, Road?! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?–exclamó furiosa.

–¿Yo? Nada.–respondió simplemente la niña.

El Bookman la volteó a mirar, con su único ojo visible él denotaba tristeza. Lavi seguía siendo él mismo, seguía siendo consciente... pero ¿porqué de repente se iba obedeciendo al Músico. No entendía lo que sucedía. Lavi volvió su atención hacia el albino, a quien no traía una cara amigable.

–Esta bien, los acompañaré, pero tendrás que dejar ir a Lenalee con los demás.–dijo el Bookman muy seriamente, siendo aprobado por el asentir de la cabeza del 14vo.

–De acuerdo. Puedo hacer eso.–murmuró dulcemente 'Allen', que dejó a Road abrazarlo más fuerte.

–¿Esta bien hacer eso?–preguntó Road al oído de 'Allen'.–Ella es...

–Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo no es necesario matarla.–contestó susurrando con cariño el albino, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de la pequeña niña. Tal vez Lavi estaba escuchando, pero nada cambiaba el disgusto y rencor que detenían su rostro en una inerte furia.–Road, libérala.

–Lavi ¿Qué estás haciendo?–Lenalee sintió un doloroso espasmo escurrir sobre su columna, inexplicablemente sentía un agujero muy profundo anchándose en su corazón. La caja desvaneció tan rápido como ella pudo reincorporarse lentamente en el suelo. Fijó de nuevo su atención a Kanda, todavía medio muerto en el suelo, con Ai abrazándolo de forma maternal.

–Será mejor que te los lleves contigo, Lenalee. Y debes de correr rápido porque cerraré la puerta pronto.–dijo el 14vo en cuanto se aproximó con calma al piano, con sus dedos tocaba suavemente las teclas, hasta que apretó la última del lado izquierdo.–Llévate a Kanda, y si quieres, a Link también. Quien sabe si él accedería a enfrentar el deshonor de volver con sus manos limpias de sangre.

Link se movía lentamente, levantó su cabeza mirando a Lenalee desconcertado. Ella no sabía qué hacer, si actuar por si propio albedrío y atacar al 14vo y a Road, o simplemente obedecer y escapar de ésta muerte segura. Pero Lavi estaba ahí.

–Por favor, Lenalee. Tienes que hacerle caso. Llévate a Yuu y Link contigo. Ustedes pueden escapar.

–... Lavi ¿Qué estás haciendo?–preguntó nuevamente la exorcista china, cuestionando las acciones que estaba tomando su amigo. ¿Porqué de repente sucedía esto?

* * *

**(1).– Esto me pasó cuando estaba aburrida, de repente se me ocurrió escuchar canciones al revés, así que cogí la melodía del Músico del anime de DGM en versión sin vocales. Suena extraña. Si pueden, escúchenla al revés, así se darán una idea.**

**N/A.- Tuve algunos problemas al escribir este capítulo, porque entré a una depresión cuando llegué a la mitad, y me fue difícil seguir escribiendo cuando estuve deprimida. Tal vez tardaré un tiempo más en escribir el próximo capítulo, que yo pienso que estará bastante largo.**

**Gracias por leerme, su atención y entendimiento.**

**Felices fiestas, feliz Navidad, feliz Hanukkah, feliz Quaid-e-Azam (lo que sea que uds. celebren)**


	26. Drama Humano

**Vigésimo Sexta Noche: Drama Humano.**

Siempre tenía que haber tomado elecciones difíciles, muy a menudo eran para su desagrado. Podía arrepentirse pero no podría ir marcha atrás, porque hacer lo que hacía era necesario. Un Bookman era un ser imparcial, no debía pertenecer a ningún 'lado' dentro de la guerras. Y así siempre fue, incluso en el momento cuando tuvo que ingresar a la Orden Oscura como Exorcista, lo que fue idea del viejo Bookman y en principio no fue del agrado de su aprendiz Junior. Porque él pensaba que los humanos eran seres estúpidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cambió de opinión. Algunos humanos podían portar buenas esperanzas a este mundo, algunos pocos eran merecedores de su respeto y confianza. Pero, él sabía, un Bookman no era alguien digno de confianza, jamás.

Un Bookman no podía amar, no podía sentir afecto alguno, no podía tener amigos reales. Suponía que debía hacer eso, y precisamente por ello no tendría que salir lastimado conforme las decisiones que tomara como descendiente del Bookman.

Lo estuvo discutiendo con el viejo antes de partir, bien lo recordaba. Aunque no quisiera, le verdad se encontraba del 'otro lado', y para registrarlo todo, él debía de pasarse hacia la otra perspectiva de la historia para comprender porqué sucedía todo esto.

–Tendrás que separarte del grupo de exorcistas y unirte al Músico, Lavi ¿comprendes?

–Viejo... Sabes que no puedo.

–¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho ya, idiota? Tú no eres un exorcista. Estas aquí para...

–Registrar los hechos de la historia, ser un observador imparcial de los hechos... ya lo sé.–espetó amargamente el joven pelirrojo.–Pero no quiero acercarme a ése sujeto ¿oíste?

–El Músico es la última clave que tenemos para comprender la naturaleza de ésta guerra. Necesitamos que te le acerques y registres desde ésa perspectiva.

Él sabía lo difícil que era esto para su pupilo, porque tras casi cuatro años de haber estado dentro de la Orden Oscura, los lazos que hizo con la gente que estaba aquí era algo muy valioso para Junior. Pero Bookman le daba más prioridad al registro de la historia, y los sentimientos humanos era lo más bajo en los escalones de la importancia. El mismo anciano podría encargarse de ése riesgoso registro, pero en ésta ocasión, Lavi tendría que desempeñar su papel. Ya no era un niño que debía seguirle cual perrito faldero a todas partes donde hubieran hechos históricos importantes.

Tarde o temprano 'eso' debía suceder. Lavi iba a desaparecer y se convertiría en Bookman. Pero entre tanto, todavía él tenía un corazón humano, y sus sentimientos no iban a desaparecer.

Lenalee, a ella la amaba tanto, y pronto tendría que verse obligado a traicionar su confianza, iba a mentirle una y otra vez para protegerla. Porque la amaba, él iba a romper de nuevo las reglas de los Bookmen para salvarla. Iba a mentir para protegerla, y quizás volverla más fuerte, o en el peor de los casos la volvería más frágil e inestable. Aunque no la volvería a ver nunca más, la iba a rescatar con lo que él tuviera en sus manos.

Allen, ése chico de tan buen corazón fue su amigo y su compañero. Pero ahora estaba muerto. Por un lado, no dejaba de sentirse mal por haberle tenido celos de él, por haberse ganado a Lenalee, por haberle tenido tanto rencor y al final no haber sido capaz de disiparlo por completo de su corazón. Iba a ser un tonto al no reconocerlo, pero por dentro él sabía que si no hubiera sido por petición de Lenalee, él jamás se hubiera reconciliado con Allen. Ésa era la verdad. Ya no estaba seguro si de verdad alguna vez perdonó a Allen.

No, claro que sí. Él se esforzó por ser amigo de Allen. Quería de verdad hacerlo, intentar ver a Allen Walker como su buen amigo, para que así quedaran en paz y Lenalee dejara de estar triste.

–Me iré de la Orden Oscura después que llegues a Bothwellhaugh, tú sabes por dónde buscarme.

–Todavía no he dicho que acepto.

–No me vas a responder. Tú solamente lo harás y punto.

–Vete a la...

–Ya sé que te preocupa mucho la señorita Lee, no me haces tonto.–dijo severamente el anciano Bookman, esto captó l atención del único ojo del joven pelirrojo.–Pero es este caso no tienes opción. Le tendrás que romper el corazón.

–¿Romper el corazón? ¿De qué estás hablando, Panda?–preguntó Lavi arqueando las cejas.

–Ya te dije que no me haces tonto. Idiota.–respondió el viejo con cara de Panda.–Sólo haz el registro y se acabó. Nada de excusas.

El viejo Bookman no estaría ahí si Lavi se atrevía a desobedecer y volver a la Orden Oscura con Lenalee y Kanda. Tampoco sería bienvenido. Y sería su final. Un Bookman siempre sabía algo de más, y siempre saber demasiado era peligroso para uno. Precisamente por ésa razón también era muy comprometido el trabajo de un Bookman; el conocimiento tenía un poder más allá de lo destructivo. Existían demasiados secretos en la Orden Oscura, y también en el bando opuesto; pero los secretos más valiosos y peligrosos debían estar bajo el dominio del 14vo Noé.

Había un intermedio, y ése era el Músico, Allen Walker. Su trabajo ahora era ver desde aquella perspectiva.

Qué desacostumbrado se puso tras los años. Tan cómodo estuvo con el nombre de Lavi, rodeado de Exorcistas, Buscadores y Científicos, riendo como si el fin del mundo estuviera lejano. Pronto todo eso quedaría atrás, y todos quienes lo llamaron 'amigo' lo terminarían odiando, interpretando su 'huida' como traición a la Orden Oscura.

Si iba a volver a ver a Lenalee después de esto... ella seguramente lo iba a odiar.

* * *

–Lavi ¿qué estás haciendo?–repitió la voz quebrada de la joven exorcista. Quería mirarle directo a los ojos, pero se sentía incapaz.

Howard Link se forzaba por ponerse de pie a pesar de que una considerable cantidad de sus huesos estaban ahora rotos y sus músculos en estado crítico. Si seguía así, terminaría empeorando sus heridas físicas. Lenalee estaba dudosa, pero por lógica tenía que ir a ayudar primero a Kanda, cuyo estado era muchísimo peor que el del agente alemán.

Pero por una razón su mente no entraba en sincronía con la realidad, porque Lavi mató todo sentido que hubiera existido en esta habitación de azul. Lenalee ya no podía llorar, pero lo hacía internamente.

–¿Qué estás esperando, Lenalee? ¡Tienes que irte ahora!–exclamó abruptamente Bookman Junior entrando a un estado de desesperación mientras las crueles miradas de Road Kamelot y el Músico eran puestas sobre la joven exorcista.

–¿Qué es esto, Lavi? ¿Irás con ellos? ¿Por... por qué?–la voz de la muchacha temblaba violentamente, su mundo se desmoronaba aún más y lo único que escuchaba con más fuerza era la baja risita de Road. Link estaba igual de perplejo que ella.

–¡Entiéndelo ya! ¡Debes marcharte con Yuu y Link fuera de éste lugar! ¡Tienes la oportunidad!–respondió Lavi con más furia.

–¿¡Y porqué solamente tú puedes quedarte!?–gritó Lenalee, aún más tensa y desesperada que antes. Observaba cómo Lavi reaccionó agresivamente y fue a coger a Kanda jalándolo de su ropa, arrebatándoselo a Ai que soltó un chillido amargo.–¿¡Acaso no somos amigos, Lavi!?–Sentía que sus piernas le temblaban frenéticamente al mirar el ojo verde del Bookman.

Sin contemplación, Lavi usó toda la fuerza de uno de sus brazos para arrojar el cuerpo de Yuu Kanda, que Lenalee apenas logró atraparlo, alarmada de toda la resbaladiza sangre que teñía su uniforme. Pero seguía mirando directamente al ojo del pelirrojo, que la perforaba con tan sólo la mirada.

–No, no lo somos.–respondió secamente el Bookman.–Ahora lárgate.

–Mentiroso.–murmuró Lenalee abrazando con fuerza a Kanda. Iba a tener que usar todo el esfuerzo de sus brazos si quería también llevarse a Link.

–Acabo de romper la barrera que rodea a Bothwellhaugh.–interrumpió de repente Walker, quien estaba atrás de ellos, siendo espectador al igual que la pequeña Road Kamelot.–He podido abrir una puerta del Arca fuera de ésta habitación. Ahora mismo ésa es la única salida que puedes usar para huir de este infierno. ¿La piensas tomar?

Lenalee escuchó y entonces se aproximó a tomar del brazo de Howard a muy pesar de su leve queja del dolor e intentó hacer que él rodeara su cuello con sus brazos rotos. No deseaba seguir mirando la cara de Lavi, no ahora. Tal vez nunca más.

–Lenalee...–Link susurró débilmente.–No podemos...

–No podemos ganar.–respondió Lenalee, usando su más sano juicio ahora.–Ya tenemos el Corazón con nosotros, y no hay nada más que hacer.

–Así es. Corre, Lenalee. Ahora mismo eres la mayor esperanza de la Orden oscura.–dijo la suave voz del 14vo, haciendo que la muchacha solamente echara una despectiva mirada de reojo al albino.

Link estuvo a punto de demandarle a la muchacha, pero ella simplemente pidió en silencio al agente que se agarrara lo más fuerte que pudiera porque ella saltaría lejos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente. Ella dio la espalda a Lavi y a los Noé y tomó con fuerza a Kanda debajo de sus hombros, y en eso miró de nuevo hacia atrás. Ai Kanda todavía estaba ahí.

No podía llevársela, no porque no pudiera cargarla también, sino que Lenalee sabía en su corazón que odiaba a ésa mujer por lo que hizo. Después de escucharla con sus propias palabras, no sería posible perdonarla. No entendía porqué ni cómo, pero la odiaba mucho, casi tanto como odiaba al 14vo Noé. Sentía mucho odio y enojo ahora mismo. Por ello, Ai Kanda se quedaría ahí, a su suerte.

Lenalee saltó dejándolo todo atrás. Salió de la luz de la habitación azul del Ángel, entrando nuevamente a ése campo de oscuridad, el sonido de varios entes moviéndose a su delantera, debían ser Kikais que se alteraron por la repentina intrusión de la exorcista. Las monstruosidades sintieron las poderosas vibraciones de las Botas Oscuras en el suelo de roca, y al otro lado de la alberca de Kikais se encontraba la luminosa puerta de Arca, un ventanal de luz blanca que solamente ella con la capacidad de sus Botas podría alcanzar.

–¡Se acaba el tiempo, Lenalee! ¡Tic-tac! ¡Tic-tac!–exclamó la vocecita de Road Kamelot, aparentemente entusiasta, Lenalee creyó haberla escuchado dentro de su cabeza. Su agarre aferrado a Kanda se volvió más tenso, temiendo que fuera a soltarlo de un descuido.

Saltó con cuidado, veloz apuntando su mirada solamente a la puerta del Arca. No existía nada mas que ella, los dos hombres que ella cargaba y la puerta que llevaba fuera de este infierno.

–¡Lenalee, cuidado!–avisó alarmado Link, quien veía que un Kikai comenzaba a saltar rápidamente hacia ella, atentando a atraparla. Aquel saltaba muy alto.

Tomó por un segundo con su garra la punta de la Bota izquierda de Lenalee, y ella llena de pánico usó su otra pierna para patearlo para liberarse de él. En el proceso, Kanda casi se le resbaló de sus manos, debido a la sangre que lo empapaba.

Lo iba a soltar si no se apresuraba. Pateó tan fuerte como pudo a su atacante y saltó hacia la ventana brillante, un segundo después, ella fue rodeada por la luz, y chocó violentamente contra el liso suelo de concreto perteneciente a otro lugar.

Ella jadeaba pesadamente mientras con sus ojos trataba de adaptarse a la nueva luz. Cayó y Link se soltó de ella dejándose descansar al lado de ella, sus heridas haciéndole imposible moverse libremente. Y Kanda estaba ahí, inconsciente, malherido y la sangre pintando la piedra lisa sobre la que ellos estaban.

Pero ella estaba pasmada, respiraba difícilmente, apenas intentaba adaptarse a la nueva atmósfera, sus pensamientos eran confusos y el dolor se intensificaba más. Todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado y estaba pesado. Su cabeza también ardía

–... Lavi... Allen...–sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, entonces sintió el calor irse hacia sus ojos, pestañeando varias veces, se llevó su mano ensangrentada a sus párpados, un intento poco inteligente para limpiar la humedad que fluía debajo de sus ojos.

–¡Miren! ¿Son Kanda y Lenalee?–escuchó un exclamo familiar, pero por ahora no era capaz de identificar, probablemente se trataba de un científico de la Orden Oscura. Definitivamente se encontraban dentro del Arca nuevamente.

Costaba trabajo respirar, ella comenzaba a hiperventilar violentamente, al mismo tiempo que iba llorando como una niña pequeña. No lo podía evitar más, las lágrimas salieron por sí solas y gritaba con desenfreno, como si un dolor inaguantable atravesara su pecho. Tanto escándalo llamó pronto la atención de más y más personas, preocupadas especialmente por los recién llegados, cubiertos de sangre fresca.

–¡Lenalee! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Kanda? ¿Dónde está Lavi?–escuchaba decenas de preguntas a la vez, y en su actual estado no era posible para ella formular palabras. Pronto se pidió asistencia médica al ver el estado de Link y Kanda. No tardaron en venir los enfermeros con las camillas para recogerlos.

–¿Qué sucedió en la misión? ¿Porqué llegaron a través del Arca?... ¿Qué pasó con Lavi y los demás?

Mientras ella era recostada en la camilla, miró directamente a los ojos de Reever Wenham, muy preocupado examinaba la manchada cara de la muchacha. Ella no respondió y agarró la tela de la bata del Jefe de Científicos, reanudó sus sollozos al instante.

* * *

–Pobrecita. Se veía muy mal cuando se fue.–Road seguía rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de 'Allen', su vocecita era dulce, pero denotaba mucha malicia. Ella era un demonio con cara de ángel.

Lavi estaba ahí, mirándolos con desdén, Ai Kanda se había levantado del suelo y miró con un desprecio aún más fuerte a la pequeña niña.

–Dime, 14vo ¿Para qué necesitas a la señora Ai aquí?

–Probablemente quieres encontrar a ése hombre ¿no?–dijo Road interfiriendo. El albino solamente le sonrió de forma extraña.–¿O quieres hacer otra cosa con ésa mujer?–preguntó la niña cayendo inevitablemente en la duda.

–Ella está aquí por voluntad propia. A cambio de que no mataran a su 'pequeñuelo', ella ofreció ayudarme en mi pequeña aventura.–apuntó 'Allen' al dirigirse hasta donde yacía la mujer mayor, echada sobre sus rodillas con un vestido pintado con la sangre de su 'hijo'. Ofreció de forma caballerosa su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

–¿Es eso cierto, Señora Ai?–cuestionó Lavi mirando incrédulo a la señora. Ella solamente lo miró en silencio, dando a conocer con una sola mirada el dolor y depresión que ella sufría dentro. Ella era la única en ésta habitación que no tenía un aspecto maligno, aparte del Bookman, pero bien sabía que nadie se quedó aquí sin cometer pecados horribles. Ai asintió lentamente, segura de que la Orden Oscura no caería sobre ella.

–Bueno... como no queda nada más que hacer aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos.

–Si usas el Arca ahora, te volverán a atrapar. Acabas de enviar a los demás ahí.

–¿Quien dijo que iba yo a usar el Arca? Que la linda de Road nos haga el favor de llevarnos ¿no?

–¿Cómo?–casi exclamó en sorpresa el pelirrojo del parche.

–¿Qué pasa, Bookman? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?–preguntó la niña dando un brinquito hacia él, tan segura de sí misma que no la iban a morder.–¿No confías en nosotros?

–Pues no. No confío en nadie. Y no les hará bien confiar en mí.–respondió el pelirrojo descortés.

–Lo sé. Ya vi bien lo que le pasó a la linda de Lenalee por confiar en ti.–sonrió la pequeña Road. Junior no estaba en condiciones para seguir soportándola. Le hizo perder el control por un segundo, ya que ella estaba tan cercana.

Road voló por los aires unos segundos antes de estrellar contra una de las paredes, debido a un desmedido golpe que Lavi. Probablemente un golpe así hubiera matado a una niñita de la apariencia de Road; pero Road era Road. Aunque ahora su cabeza sangraba profusamente ella no moriría.

–Oh, Road.–rápidamente 'Allen' había ido a ver los daños de la niña Noé.

–Estoy bien. Este tipo de golpes no me hacen gran cosa.–dijo la pequeña reincorporándose como si nada. Ya las heridas habían desaparecido, como si jamás hubieran ocurrido.–Mejor no lo hacemos enojar mucho.

–Eso fue muy cruel, Lavi. Qué grosero eres con las damas.

–Te lo ruego, dame una razón para no empezar a a molerte con mis puños desnudos.–Lavi realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus amenazas si era provocado de nuevo. Había algo nuevo e inusual en su rostro, algo escurría caliente de su ojo. Se negó a alargarle la existencia, talló de inmediato su ojo cesando las lágrimas que brotaba de ahí.

–Bien, bien. Tienes muy mal humor ahora mismo. Tenemos que ir moviéndonos.–dijo mientras ayudaba a la pequeña Road a levantarse del suelo, no porque fuera necesario, tenía que ser por la etiqueta de caballerosidad que él tenía en su costumbre.–Road, he retirado la barrera que rodeaba el terreno, así que ¿podrías usar tus poder para transportarnos a un lugar en específico?

La niña miró pensativa los ojos de joven aparentemente mayor que ella, luego desvió de reojo mirada hacia el Bookman, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas, como con disgusto.

–Puedo hacerlo. Si me dices para qué.

–Es una sorpresa. Piensa como un regalo sorpresa de un cumpleaños.

–No hables de cumpleaños. Desde hace treinta y cinco años no puedo celebrarme uno.–mencionó la mocosa, sus ojos oscurecieron con la simple mención, mientras una de sus manitas iba a acariciar el blanco cabello de 'Allen'.–Por que cierta persona provocó un daño irreversible en la memoria de los Noé.–sin previó avisó, volvió a jalarle los mechones de cabello.

–¡Auh! ¡ay, ay, ay!–Lavi comenzaba a empalagarse con las escenas de estos dos Noé, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sentirse interesado en aquella relación tan abstracta.–¡No me jales tan fuerte!

–¿Adónde quieres ir?–preguntó Road.

–¿Has visitado recientemente un pueblo llamado Painswick, Road?–preguntó una vez que se volvió a poner erguido.

–Sí, un par de veces estas últimas décadas.

–Es ahí donde tenemos que ir.

–¿Para qué?–cuestionó Lavi.

–Ya dije que es una sorpresa.–repuso el albino.

–Esta bien, una puerta.–la Noé parecía entenderse fácilmente con el 14vo, parecía que ya se lo había visto venir. Caía en cuenta que todo esto ya llevaba planeado desde hacía algún tiempo.

–¿Así de fácil vas a dejársela?–preguntó Lavi seriamente.

–¿Qué? Yo también quiero salirme de este horrible lugar. Además, si Allen usa el Arca ahora, solamente nos traerá más problemas. Es lógico.–contestó la niña poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

¿No se supone que Road Kamelot, como miembro mayor de los Noé, tenía los lazos más fuertes con todos sus familiares? ¿Entonces porqué estaba ayudando al traidor de su familia? Bueno, para conocer el qué y el porqué, el Bookman estaba haciendo esto, accediendo a acompañarlos, por mucho que le desagradara su tarea.

No importaba qué rumbo tomaran las cosas, no tenía confianza en las intenciones de Road o el Músico. Parecía demasiado afortunado para ser real que uno de los aliados más fuertes del Conde Milenario le estuviera ayudando. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo éste sentir. Nada de esto pintaba bien; ¿sería el 14vo un completo imbécil para confiarse de ésta especie de alianza con Road?

Del suelo de mármol brotó igual que la erupción de un volcán la extraña figura de la puerta de color rojo con negro, parecía sacada de una ilustración fantasiosa de un cuento de hadas, pero bien, la reconocía como la puerta de Road.

–Que bien, no hubo problemas para hacerla. Podemos pasar.–Road que con solamente el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió obedientemente, violando las leyes de la lógica cuando dio a conocer una dimensión oscura y púrpura al otro lado del portal mágico. Ella fue quien entró primero.–¿No piensas entrar, Bookman?

–¿Tengo otras opciones?–respondió en voz lúgubre, mientras fue a coger la mano de la señora Ai para llevarla, la miró con severidad. No era capaz de sentir simpatía por una mujer tan horrible y fuera de su sanidad, pero en estos momentos ella era la única que merecía un poco de protección en caso de que la situación se tornara fea.–Vamos, yo la voy a cuidar ¿esta bien?

–No estás obligado a ser caballeroso conmigo, joven Bookman. No hay bondad que yo pueda merecer en éste mundo.–murmuró débilmente la mujer mayor, Lavi hizo caso omiso a sus palabras e hizo que el brazos de Ai rodeara su cuello para apoyarse mientras caminaba.

–Usted sigue herida, será mejor que se mantenga a mi lado.–dijo Junior en silencio. Tenía una vaga idea de qué clase de peligros le esperaban del otro lado de la puerta de Road Kamelot. Caminaron detrás del 14vo que entraba a la puerta de excéntrico diseño.

El interior de la extraña dimensión daba una sensación inexplicable. No era ni frío ni caliente, y no parecía tener otra superficie mas la de un suelo plano, que el sonido que creaba con las pisadas de sus botas se asimilaba con el de un piso de vidrio. Había todo tipo de muñecos y peluches flotando como globos en todo el lugar, mismo era el caso de las velas con forma de conos coloridos. Ésas velas eran tan afiladas como para perforar huesos y carne, como sabía Lavi de experiencias anteriores.

Esta dimensión sin paredes le daba muy malos sentimientos, sentía que los ojos de las muñecas de porcelana lo seguían mientras caminaba. Entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe violento justo cuando no se lo esperaba. Incluso el 14vo se sorprendió con el repentino cierre de la puerta. Escuchó un sonido pequeño, como el seguro de una revólver.

–¡Te tenemos! ¡Eres nuestro, idiota!–exclamaron dos voces al unísono, Lavi se congelo, porque reconocía ésas voces de algún lugar.

–Oh, no... Ellos no.–dijo entre dientes el Bookman.

'Allen' se volteó para verse acorralado por las dos boquillas de unas pistolas de juguete, dos manos derechas apuntándoles peligrosamente. Eran un par de de jóvenes Noé, uno de pelo largo y rubio, el otro de un corte azabache desordenado. Un extraño detalle que notó el Bookman en los gemelos, era que ambos carecían de su brazo izquierdo. Parecía que se los habían amputado.

–¿Eh?–iba a parecer impresionado, pero al reconocer que se trataba de los gemelos Jasdavi, su cara mostró indiferencia y un poco de molestia.

–¡Ahora sí! ¡Vas a pagarnos, Allen Walker! ¡Cien Guineas!–hablaban escandalosamente al mismo tiempo. Sus voces jóvenes y agudas eran molestas al oído cuando tenían que exclamar juntos.

–¿Todavía andan con eso?–preguntó Lavi arqueando la ceja, incrédulo. Se aseguró de hacer la presencia de Ai algo de lo más disimulado posible.

–¡Jih! ¡Road! ¿Qué hace el Bookman aquí?–gritó Jasdero con un gallo saliéndole de su garganta joven.–¡¿Y qué hace una anciana aquí?!

–Jasdavi, ellos son nuestros invitados. No los maten ¿sí?

–Bien.–David, dejó de mirar a Lavi y Ai pero no dejó de apuntar su revólver a 'Allen', a quien miraba amenazante.–¡Pero éste tiene que pagarnos las deudas!

–¿Por qué?–preguntó con calma el albino, todavía sin estar impresionado por las amenazas de los Noé gemelos.

–¡¿Cómo que 'por qué'?!–bramó el joven rebelde.–¡Nos debes las deudas del estúpido Cross! ¡Tienes que pagar!

–¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo yo?–todavía calmado volvió a preguntar, pero solamente parecía provocar más el enojo de los Jasdavi.

–¡POR QUE SÍ, Y YA!–gritó David desesperado.–¡Nosotros no queremos pagar tanto dinero!

–Entonces no paguen, y así se les acaban los problemas.–respondió insolentemente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. No ayudó para apaciguar la rabieta de los gemelos.

–¡Tu eres un...!

–Es cierto, Jasdavi. No están obligados a pagar ésas deudas.–interrumpió Road, se acercaba con tanta indiferencia al peligro de las pistolas, fue a abrazar el tronco de 'Allen', y ellos no supieron cómo reaccionar con esto.–¿No se acuerdan? Allen es el Músico.

–¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!... ¡Un momento! ¿Porqué demonios lo estás abrazando?–señaló histérico a la niña pequeña que estaba pegada al supuesto traidor de Noé. Esta imagen era ya bastante familiar, solamente que Road no estaba abrazando a un gordo con panza de malvavisco, sino que a un exorcista.

–Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.–contestó Road como si nada.

–Qué linda, como siempre.–dijo sonriendo ampliamente 'Allen' acariciando el cabello revoltoso de la niña, que parecía como si estuviera consintiendo a una mascota o algo.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?–gritó David sin dejar de amenazar con la pequeña arma al albino, Jasdero le seguía fielmente su ejemplo.–¿No se supone que eres nuestro enemigo?–dijo acercando más su pistola al rostro del joven con cabello blanco.

–Soy el enemigo del Conde Milenario, y eso es todo lo que ustedes necesitan saber.–respondió cuando gentilmente hizo que Road se apartara de él. La cantidad de cariño que ella tenía en su cara disminuyó con la declaración que dio el 14vo, porque eso era cierto.

–... No importa qué digas, yo no voy a dejar de apuntarte con mi revólver.–respondió el gemelo de cabello azabache.

–¡Yo tampoco, jih!

Pero nadie se movió en los siguientes segundos. Algo les tenía pensando, quietos, porque faltaba algo... no, faltaba alguien aquí. Había un increíble vacío, hasta ahora lo habían notado. Y mucho silencio.

–¿Murió el 'Cinco-Ojos'?

–Fue asesinado por la Inocencia de un exorcista inconsciente.–mencionó la niña, mostrando la sangre que manchaba su vestido de olanes rosas.–Y yo misma cobré el precio de la destrucción de ésa Inocencia. No fue sino hasta que se abrieron las puertas de ésta dimensión hasta que sintieron la muerte de Wisely, por eso, ustedes se acababan de dar cuenta.

–... Nunca me agradó ése sabelotodo, pero... sigo sin entender por qué... porqué demonios tengo tantas ganas de llorar.–titubeaba, su mano temblaba levemente, provocando que la posición de la pistola flojeara a otra direcciones.

–No eres tú quien llora, sino la identidad del Noé que vive dentro de ti... claro, eso ya lo has de saber bien, David, Jasdero.–interfirió el albino.

–¡Tú cállate!–alguien ya se le había esperado quizás, pero David tuvo el atrevimiento de escupirle en la cara de Walker, éste trató de no reaccionar y limpió de su cara el asqueroso escupitajo que lanzó el joven Noé. Reafirmó su postura torva contra el Músico traidor.

–Nos vamos a ir a Painswick.–dijo la pequeñita irrumpiendo a la hirviente tensión en la que los Jasdavi estaban sometidos

–¿Qué? ¡No nos vengas con eso! Nos tuviste un día entero encerrados en ésta dimensión de la mierda... ¿Y ahora dices que nos llevarás a Painswick?

–Eso dije.–confirmó Road con una vocecita dulce.–Tenemos que ir ahí.

–¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde es!

–Porque es una sorpresa.–anunció con una amplia sonrisa. David solamente le terminó pegando con la punta de su juguete en la frente.

–Todavía no tienen que pelearse con él. Primero nos vamos a Painswick.–dijo la niña.

Después de esto, Lavi estaba seguro de que el 14vo tenía una gran influencia sobre Road Kamelot, o es que todo era un teatro, una pequeña obra improvisada donde uno no estaba seguro de quién estaba mintiendo y cuando mentía. Una nueva puerta extraña salió del suelo, creció hasta tener un tamaño equivalente al de un oso.

–¿Algún lugar en específico?

–En las afueras. Preferiría que no llames mucho la atención. Ahora mismo ha de ser de noche.

Road asintió y empujó la puerta a su disposición, su chirrido era insoportablemente fuerte al abrirse y solamente aumentaba la tensión del Bookman, todavía protegiendo a la mujer mayor aún herida.

–¿Vamos a estar ahí por mucho tiempo? Necesitamos atender nuestras heridas en algún lugar.–dijo Lavi finalmente tras algunos segundos de permanecer en silencio.

–Conozco un pequeño lugar en Painswick. De hecho... 'Allen' es quien conoció ése lugar, pero sé que podemos refugiarnos ahí por algún tiempo.

–¿Tenías todo esto planeado desde un principio?–preguntó, intentó captar la mirada de ojos dorados del 14vo con sus palabras. Pero no importa cuánto lo intentaba, no encontraba lo que buscaba en aquella mirada de aura infernal.

–Sí, en su mayoría, todo lo planeé... Por favor ya deja de enojarte conmigo. Tú decidiste venirte con nosotros, a tu propia voluntad.–dijo al moverse unos pasos hacia la fría ambientación del exterior de la puerta que Road había abierto, pero su cabeza chocó contra las boquillas de las armas que aún sostenían Jasdero y David.–¿Pueden apuntar esas cosas a otro lugar? De verdad se está volviendo molesto tenerlos en mi cara todo el tiempo.

–Dije que no dejaría de apuntarte con mi revólver sin importar lo que dijeras.–respondió y entonces Jasdero rió, poniendo la punta de su juguetito cerca de las fosas nasales de 'Allen', como advirtiendo que él iba a disparar dentro de su nariz.

–No me obliguen a ponerme malo. Podría usar mi brazo izquierdo para acabar con ustedes rápidamente... podría.–dijo mientras enseñaba aquel desfigurado miembro de escamosa piel negra, las gruesas y largas uñas sólo se asemejaban a las de algún reptil. Su apariencia herida era un tanto intimidante, pero bien, los jóvenes Noé no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para tener miedo.

–Háganle caso, Jasdavi. Ése brazo es peligroso.–alertó la pequeña con cierta seriedad, tomando gentilmente la mano de David, incitando a que bajara el arma.

No reaccionó muy bien, mirando con desprecio a su pequeña 'prima', estaba tan furioso que su cara adquiría un tono muy vivo, diferente al color gris que su piel tenía.

–¡Road! ¿en qué parte esto es un juego? ¿No se supone que juegas para ganarle? ¿Entonces porqué demonios le estás cediendo las cosas tan fácil?

–Ustedes no saben cómo jugar ¿verdad? Entonces no me cuestionen la forma en la que hago las cosas. Y ustedes dos no tiene opción mas que hacer lo que yo les diga ¿esta bien?

–¿Que si está bien? ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Fácilmente podríamos noquearlo y matar a los demás! ¡Podríamos llevarlo con el Conde para que lo mate!

–Pero ya no sería divertido.–repuso Road inclinando su cabeza contra su hombro.

–Es cierto, jih.–dijo el gemelo de cabellera rubia.

–¡¿De qué parte estás tú, Jasdero?!–le golpeó con el mango de la pistola. David estaba rebasando el límite de su propia retención, no podía quedarse aquí obedeciendo como un entrenado can a la pequeña Road. Simplemente no lo podía soportar.

–Cálmate, Davidcito. La parte más importante del juego aún no ha comenzado.

–¿Cómo rayos sabré eso, si ni siquiera sé cuáles son las malditas reglas de éste mugroso juego?... Comienzo a pensar que todo esto es una mentira, y este juego solamente lo están inventando.

Sí, existía ésa posibilidad. Ni Road ni 'Allen' pudieron responder eso, y Lavi captó perfectamente aquellas expresiones frías en sus rostros. Sabía que algo de lo que dijo David concordaba con lo que sucedía; era una reacción tan fácil de leer, hacía las respuestas tan obvias. Algo no andaba bien aquí... ¿Podía ser que Road no solamente jugaba con Allen, sino que ése sentimiento 'romántico' que ella sostenía por él significaba más de lo que era a simple vista? ¿Podía Road tener un vínculo más fuerte con el 14vo que con el Conde Milenario?

El Bookman solamente siguió observando en silencio, caminando debajo de las sombras de los integrantes de Noé, cuidando de que Ai no se le resbalara de las manos. Continuó escuchando conversaciones que no llegaban a ningún lugar, y mayor parte de ellas no tenían una pizca de relevancia.

* * *

No tendría mucho tiempo para verla, tenía los minutos contados en éste lugar. Antes que le obligaran a irse de aquí; tenía que ir a ver a su querida hermana. Había recibido la notificación hacía unos cinco minutos, en el Arca apareció una nueva puerta y se cerró al siguiente instante, eran solamente Lenalee, Kanda y el agente de Crow que Leverrier había enviado (resultó ser Howard Link). Ellos volvieron, Lavi, Ai Kanda y el 14vo Noé quedaron atrás. Todavía no sabía qué había sido del Corazón, pero por alguna razón él ya se tenía en mente la respuesta. Todo resultó una trampa, tal como ya habían temido.

Podía explicarse lo de Ai Kanda, pero que Lavi hubiera quedado con el 14vo era alarmante. El Bookman viejo había 'desaparecido' el día de ayer sin previo aviso. Al principio pensó que no era nada, pero que ahora Lavi no estuviera era un equivalente a que... No, no quería pensar en ello. Pero siempre supo cuál era el verdadero deber de los Bookman, no podía pensar en ellos como fieles aliados de la Orden Oscura. Solamente eran 'hienas al acecho en el campo de batalla' como citaba menudas veces el Auditor Leverrier. Si no fue matado en la misión, entonces Lavi cambió el lado en el que debía de registrar la Guerra Santa, no había otra explicación.

¿Porqué veía aquella situación tan distante? Debió habérselo pensado con más seriedad cuando le dio la bienvenida al anciano Bookman y su aprendiz al interior de la Orden Oscura. No eran simples aliados. Solamente eran historiadores que se unieron a los exorcistas por pura conveniencia; no eran mas que falsos apóstoles.

Al llegar presurosamente a la enfermería de la Orden, veía que apenas llegaba la camilla que transportaba a Yuu Kanda, su uniforme había sido abierto para ver la gravedad de sus heridas. Komui no olvidaría jamás en su vida la imagen perturbadora de aquel joven exorcista, lo veía peor de lo hubiera estado antes; las fauces de la carne abierta en su abdomen, era un espacio quemado y latente, lleno de color rojo y carne. Su expresión facial era amorfa, no se encontraba consciente, pero las cicatrices del dolor pasado estaban marcadas vívidamente en su rostro blanco como el ébano. Por un segundo, Komui Lee de verdad pensó que Kanda estaba definitivamente muerto.

Tanto le preocupó ver el estado del exorcista japonés que había ignorado también al agente alemán que yacía también en otra camilla más cercana.

–¡Lenalee!

–¡Hermano Komui!–ella hecha en lágrimas, sus brazos temblaban violentamente mientras rodeaban la espalda de su hermano mayor, pero esto le llevó a reaccionar para soltarlo; sus brazos estaban heridos, especialmente el derecho que sangraba profusamente.

–Por Dios, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?–con sus manos sujetó los hombros de su hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla, ella estaba hecha un completo desorden, su cara revuelta entre tanta suciedad, lágrimas y moco. Estaba tan absuelto de la situación, ella seguía en una especie de shock, histérica, en pedazos.–¡Por favor, Lenalee, mírame a los ojos! ¡Dime qué pasó!–se sintió obligado a alzar su voz, para hacerla entrar en razón.

–Lavi se fue con él. No supe qué hacer... El 14vo nos dejó salir de ahí, él nos dejó vivir... Road también estaba ahí... lo estaba ayudando, ella destruyó la Inocencia que Kanda tenía... Yo sólo tomé a Link y Kanda y me salí por la puerta del Arca.

No servía de mucho preguntarle detalles ahora, que su estado mental era tan variable, apenas se las arreglaba para hablar sin que su voz temblara y entrecortase.

–¿Y qué sucede con el Corazón? Habla, Lenalee Lee.–Komui creyó que le daría un paro cardíaco cuando escucho aquella voz detrás de él. El mismísimo Leverrier estaba dirigiéndole ésa pregunta tan importante a la inestable exorcista, pero Komui intentó demostrar dureza para contrarrestar la fuerte presencia del auditor. Sus ojos azules afilados como dagas brillantes la tenían picada.

–Yo... Soy yo.

–¿Qué dijiste?–no creyó prestar mucho atención al significado de ésa frase pronunciada.

–Yo soy... yo soy el Corazón.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los dos hombres, por los primeros segundos, Leverrier pensó que se trataba de un chiste, Komui creyó que la habían engañado. Pero desde algún tiempo, ya habían tenido en mente que Lenalee era el Corazón de la Inocencia, también estaba Allen Walker, pero decidieron ponerlo hasta abajo, siendo que él era el 14vo Noé.

–¿Es cierto lo que dices, Lenalee Lee?–incluso ése hombre recto e intocable estaba balbuceando atónito, como si acabaran de contarle un chiste que no comprendió.

–Puede preguntarle al agente que envió, seguramente él tiene atestiguado lo que realmente sucedió.–dijo Komui, pero el estaba tan poco convencido de la veracidad de la afirmación de Lenalee como Leverrier.–No hablas en serio.–murmuró Komui, mirando directamente a los ojos empapados de su menor. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo esto.

–El ángel me señaló a mí. No sé cómo...–estaba claro que no debía continuar interrogando a la jovencita, que ella tenía la mente aturdida por tantos sucesos impactantes, llevándola a ése cataclismo interno. Aparte de ello, la jefa de enfermeras comenzaba a desesperarse a que Komui junto al auditor se quitaran del camino para que le dejaran atender a la exorcista.

Komui miró de nuevo al inspector Leverrier, cuya mirada no era la cosa más amigable que había visto. Sabía que pronto citaría a los Comandantes en Jefe, quería señalarles las consecuencias por haber puesto a la suerte aquella misión con el 14vo Noé. Pero antes que nada, debían d comprobar el testimonio del agente de Crow para verificar si lo que decía Lenalee era cierto.

Howard Link estaba muy malherido, pero notablemente en mejor estado que Yu Kanda, su mano estaba gravemente fracturada, aparentemente su espalda había sido apuñalada por varios objetos. Pero ninguno de estos detalles eran importantes para Leverrier. Había un gesto disgusto muy claramente marcado en su rostro. Cuando se encontraron sus ojos, Link fue incapaz de permanecer mirándolo directamente. No cuando había fallado y caído tan duro y tan bajo.

–Necesitaremos que nos escriba un reporte lo más pronto posible, Link. Su mano derecha está bien... –dijo con frialdad, sus palabras eran equivalente a las uñas en una pizarra para el joven Link, al menos pareció reaccionar así cuando le escuchó.–A propósito, ¿cuando fue que te quitaste la máscara? ¿No se supone que un agente durante una misión no debe mostrar su rostro bajo ninguna circunstancia?

No hubo respuesta. Igual, no la estaba esperando del joven fracasado. Leverrier dio la vuelta, envió una última mirada despectiva a quien alguna vez consideró su mejor asistente. Komui no evitó sentir algo de pena por el joven. Entendía cómo se sentía. Podía palpar aquella frustración.

Link había fracasado con su deber, ahora pagaba el precio por sus propias estupideces. Si aún había algo que salvara su despedazado orgullo, debía ser su aún flotante posición como Tercer Exorcista.

* * *

Ya había caminado demasiado, hasta que aquel estúpido gólem se detuvo en este pueblo inglés. Debía ser en este lugar donde él debía esperar. Aprovechó para sentarse debajo de éste árbol mientras anochecía. Buscó con calma en el bolsillo de su saco sucio a buscar un cigarrillo, pero solamente le quedaba la cajetilla cerillos. Maldijo en lo bajo, recordando que ése molesto bicho volador llegó a meterse en su bolsillo y masticó sus cigarros. A regañadientes le tomó de la larga cola y casi fue a arrojarlo al suelo para pisotearlo hasta que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo.

Ya había casi olvidado el motivo de su andar. Había estado caminando por tanto, mirando sin pierde al gólem dorado que ya casi olvidó la razón por la cual se sintió obligado a llegar hasta aquí desde Dover a pie. Sólo tenía que ver su rostro para borrarse aquella cargante sonrisa perteneciente al rostro de un Allen Walker poseso por un bastardo torcido. Si él no cumplía con lo prometido, con este increíble nuevo poder él podía partirle la cara como gajos de mandarina.

Permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, posando su cabeza sobre la corteza del árbol que se eligió. Nadie le iba a molestar, ya que él se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo... ¿cómo era? ¿Painswick? Igual, no le sonaba el nombre. No le importaba, se dormiría aquí hasta que... algo ocurriera.

A lo lejos escuchaba voces chillonas, no, voces de mocosos gritando, seguro algunos pueblerinos problemáticos, discutiendo sus propios asuntos. A un vagabundo como él no le importaba.

–...¡Juro que a la próxima que me meta ahí, voy a colgarla con su vestido de puta princesa sobre un árbol!–la primera voz era algo petulante, escandalosa, probablemente de un muchacho muy enojado.

–¡Jih! ¿Que tal de un roble?–la otra voz, tenía un acento particular, era más chillón. Le había escuchado en otro lugar. Juraría que escuchó a esas dos voces antes.

–¡No me hables de robles!–espetó la otra voz, cada vez más cercana. El vagabundo estaba cada vez más seguro de que ésas personas tenían tonos familiares a su memoria.–¿Y... a dónde se metieron? Ya no les veo.

–Dijiste que no íbamos a esperarlos, jih. El Bookman se llevó a la anciana a un médico del pueblo ¿no?–reaccionó torpemente al escuchar esas siguientes palabras. 'Bookman' ¿no se estaba refiriendo a aquel exorcista pelirrojo? Pero no resolvía recordar los rostros de los propietarios de ésas voces.

–Cierto... Pero Road y el maldito Allen no se quedaron con ellos.–esas palabras definitivamente eran reales, él no estaba soñando. Tyki reconocía ése nombre. Road Kamelot. Su mente sólo se enfocó en ella.–Creí que nos iban siguiendo. Qué raro.

–Jih, Pero dijiste que no querías que nos siguieran...

–¡PERO SI SON USTEDES!–sin pensarlo se levantó de donde estaba oculto, miró perplejo a dos jóvenes Noé, uno rubio y otro azabache. Estos simplemente le observaban sin pista de saber a qué se refería, solamente se trataba de un pobre vago ebrio señalándolos con tal histeria.

–¿Quién es ése?–murmuró David al oído de su hermano. Obviamente no le iban a reconocer, este vagabundo se había dejado crecer mucho el cabello y la barba, sin mencionar que llevaba días sin bañarse.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasó a sus brazos?–con poca cortesía lo mencionó, ya que los Jasdavi no tenían sus izquierdas, esto les puso de malas.

–¿Quién demonios eres?–farfulló de muy malos modos el gemelo de cabello negro.

–Oigan, ¿saben dónde está Road? ¿Y el chico ése, el payaso?–preguntó sin haber escuchado la pregunta de David. Se les hacía extraño que un vago apareciera de la nada y preguntara por la 'prima' Road y el otro muchacho, el fenómeno albino.

–Me suena su cara, Dero la ha visto antes, jih.–murmuró el gemelo rubio, sin mucha discreción.

–No importa, ustedes son tan pendejos como recuerdo. La buscaré yo mismo.–no pretendía perder tiempo con Jasdavi, si iban a pasar media hora más para acordarse de él. Los pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a los interiores del pequeño pueblo de Painswick, donde suponía que encontraría a quien buscaba.

–¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo seguimos?–Jasdero preguntó a su hermano, todavía dudando si conocía al espanto de tipo que acababa de llamarles 'pendejos'. Se alejaba rápidamente de sus vistas, entrando al terreno poblado de casitas.

–No, ¿para qué? Sólo es un ebrio idiota que cree conocernos. Ignóralo. Ya será problema de quien lo encuentre... Oye ¿ése nos es el gólem de oro?–hasta ahora lo había notado.

No era estúpido, desafortunadamente tampoco tenía un mal oído. Pudo escuchar a los gemelos decir todo eso en lo que caminaba. El gólem volador estaba siguiendo al 'vago ebrio' como si fuera una mascota, esto definitivamente era extraño para ellos. Si lo reconocían, entonces debían de tener una nueva pista para descifrar la identidad del desaliñado extraño. Sino, entonces eran mucho más peleles de lo que recordaba.

Era mejor irse alejando rápido de ellos, no deseaba perder su tiempo con familiares que ni le agradaban. Lo más importante ahora era encontrar al mocoso 14vo y a la niña que le prometió que vería. Sólo eso y ya.

Su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo cada vez más brutal, la emoción recorría cada una de sus venas y arterias, en lo que caminaba con una velocidad que no le fuera a provocar un ataque al corazón. Conforme recorría los caminos de piedras de las calles oscuras del pueblo, vio cómo Timcanpy tomaba aceleración a su vuelo, adelantándose a una dirección nueva; lo estaba detectando. El vagabundo sentía su sangre acumularse a su cara, sin explicarse la razón.

–¡Síguelo! ¡Va hacia allá!–escuchó detrás de él, la molesta voz gritona de David. Así que por fin se dieron cuenta. Como sea, no podrían hacerle nada si lo alcanzaban, porque sabía bien que este aterrador poder solamente provenía de él mismo. El gólem dio la vuelta a la izquierda, entonces él también.

–Vamos... maldito gólem... llévame con él. Vamos...–murmuró entre dientes, dispuesto a cruzar sus dedos, rogando en su mente que este fuera el final del largo camino.

Finalmente, ahí se encontraba, sentado cómodamente en la banca de piedra, bajo la sombra oscura del edificio sin luz en las ventanas. El niño de cara cínica y cabello blanco, sus ojos brillantes como el pequeño gólem de oro que fue a volar hacia él, suponiendo lo mucho que extrañaba a su amo. Estaba él solo, pero de algún modo esto le tranquilizaba.

Sonreía al vagabundo, como si fuera dándole una cálida bienvenida, con su mano él indicaba que se le acercara. Entre tanto, Tyki no se sentía con ganas de devolverle el gesto, sino que solamente fue a acercársele, indeciso si tenía que matarlo de una buena vez o dirigirle la primera palabra. Como sea, dentro de la tenebrosa sombra de la noche, no dejaba de sentir terror u odio cuando le miró directamente a los ojos. Allen jugaba con sus dedos, acariciando las largas alas doradas de su gólem mascota.

–¡Ahí está!–exclamó David, tropezando al entrar a la zona oscura de esta calle. Por alguna razón, esta ambientación daba un inexplicable escalofrío en sus espinas. ¿Sería esto por la presencia del 14vo, igualada a la del Conde Milenario?

–Gracias por venir, Tyki.–fue lo único que pronunció el albino con ésa voz un tanto melosa, parecida a la del Allen Walker 'original', pero sin evitarlo recordaba un poco al mismo Conde.–Vamos, no pongas ésa cara de pocos amigos. Acércate más a mí. No te morderé.

–¿Dónde está Road?–era lo primordial, él quería verla a como diera lugar. Para eso él había venido hasta aquí. No quería gastar su tiempo pretendiendo aguantar a este enfermo amanerado destruye-vidas que tenía rostro de humano. Podía ahora mismo saltar sobre él y arrancarle parte por parte toda su cara.

–Primero, Tyki, necesito que me des lo que te encargué ¿no te molesta?–dijo refiriéndose a ése frasco de vidrio que la última vez le pidió que guardara. Tyki no perdió tiempo para sacarlo de su bolsillo y lanzárselo para que lo atrapara.

–Ahora dime, 14vo ¿dónde está Road?–estaba serio, sin humor para más juegos. Estaba cansado y no disponía de tanta paciencia como otras veces. El Noé albino le sonrió como un juego.

–Aquí estoy.–ése murmullo era increíblemente familiar, era algo que él adoró tiempo atrás. Ella estaba justo detrás. Sintió sobreexcitación en su corazón el voltear su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz melodiosa.

La niña, perfecta apariencia de un ángel enviado por el demonio, ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto durante el transcurso de estos meses. Seguía tan dulce y linda como había visto la última vez. Sus ojos era púrpuras, lo había olvidado, su talla era tan pequeña como la de una criatura de edad apenas inocente. Sintió su labio temblar cuando ella le habló. Creyó que estaba soñando.

–Tyki...–la voz de una niña apenas, pero evocaba tantos sentimientos fuera de él. Parecía dudosa al mirarlo, porque no reconocía del todo aquel hombre de imagen pordiosera.

–Road...–no lo pensó ni siquiera un instante cuando se inclinó y a atrapó en sus brazos, olfateó su dulce esencia, combinada con el agrio aroma de la sangre ajena. Tal vez mató a alguien recientemente. Pero Tyki no corría peligro en los brazos de la niña que él amaba. Ya no existía ni el 14vo ni los Jasdavi, ni nadie más aparte de ellos. Solamente se encontraba él abrazándola como nunca en su vida.

Era tan pequeña, sintió pena de sí mismo por ser tan grande. Regresó a mirarla a los ojos, su cara idéntica a la de una muñeca de porcelana, de las que ella disfrutaba coleccionar... su cara tan limpia y reluciente, no podía creer que sus sucios dedos por fin la estaban tocando. Sentía tanto calor al sostenerla entre sus brazos. Tanto calor...

–Tyki... ¿estás llorando?–preguntó casi inocente Road al notar esos temblores en el otro Noé, su cara con barba estaba algo húmeda.

–Estoy bien... estoy bien...– realmente no importaba si él lloraba o no. Estaba feliz, increíblemente no estaba soñando. Ella era real, y por fin la tenía a su alcance. Estaba en su hogar.

* * *

N/A: Siento que este capítulo me salió algo flojo. Me forcé mucho por poner a Tyki al final, y no sé cómo podría verse.

**Lamento mucho la demora al actualizar. He tenido unas semanas terribles, por lo cual me he tardado demasiado tiempo en escribir este capítulo (debería dejar de hacerlos tan largos). Además que me puse a escribir otro fanfic, (ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo). Así que les aviso que me voy a tardar un poco más de lo normal en subir mi material con uds. Aparte que estaré ocupada en la escuela, así que... ya saben.**

**Agradezco su paciencia. Y sus amables reviews (FUCKINGJESUS,MARIA&JOSE!! Llegué a los 100?! Qué miedo!)**


	27. IMPORTANTE

Si están leyendo esta nota al final de Almas Frágiles, le tengo que avisar que la continuación de este ha sido cancelada desde hace tiempo, pero sin embargo utilizaré la conveniente popularidad que ha gozado para dar anuncio a otro fanfic en el que he trabajado, cuya naturaleza también se centra en la pareja de AllenxLenalee, entre otras combinaciones, como me es de costumbre… y como me imagino que mayoría de los lectores que se han mantenido al tanto de este fanfiction son seguidores de ésa pareja en particular, pienso que merecen leer algo mucho mejor, y más elaborado…

Me disculpo de antemano por mi insolente actitud de atraerlos con este mensaje a otro fanfic más reciente. Pero, lo prometo, Venus Negativo es superior en todos los aspectos posibles. Por favor denle una oportunidad si son tan considerados.

De haberles hecho perder el tiempo, también me disculpo por anticipo.

Tengan muy buen día.


End file.
